Определение уязвимости
by petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "Define Vulnerability" за авторством PiercedBlueCat (u/5124892/PiercedBlueCat). Продолжение фанфика "Уроки дружбы. Дело об уязвимости". Шерлок все еще не оправился после перенесенного в Сербии. Джон и другие его друзья пытаются ему помочь, но отвлечь детектива расследованием оказывается намного труднее, чем они думали.
1. Глава 1

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 1 **

**Суббота**

Джон хотел доспать до утра, но ничего не вышло. Он все равно проснулся засветло и уже не мог больше уснуть. Его тревожило состояние, в котором пребывал разум Шерлока, тревожила его депрессия и странное поведение. И то, что случилось с его физическим состоянием во время вчерашней ночной погони, беспокоило доктора не меньше.

Он встревожился еще сильнее, когда услышал телодвижения друга внизу. Доносящиеся звуки явно указывали на состояние стресса. Может, Шерлоку снова снится дурной сон? Джон быстро натянул свитер и спустился по лестнице.

Шерлок обнаружился на диване, пойманный в цепкие лапы очередного кошмара. Он свернулся в тугой комочек, часто и тяжело дышал, и на глазах Джона издал какой-то придушенный звук.

Этот тихий, болезненный полустон был настолько несвойствен детективу, что у Джона сжалось сердце. Беззащитная поза друга и тихие горловые звуки только усиливали гнетущее впечатление. Черт, что же с ним происходит?

— Шерлок? — мягко позвал Джон. — Проснись, тебе снится сон.

Голова под его рукой едва заметно дернулась, и Джон с удивлением осознал, что Шерлок, как минимум, не совсем спит. Или это совпадение?

— У тебя что-то болит? — попытался понять он.

— З-зачем м-мне от-твечать? Чт-тобы т-ты мог бить меня по б-больному для пущ-щего эф-фекта?

"Что с ним? Что-то вроде неглубокого сна или ожившее воспоминание?"

— Шерлок, давай, просыпайся! — Джон потряс друга за плечо. — Ты дома и в безопасности. Слышишь меня? Это Джон...

— Ты — галлюцинация, со мной так уже было.

— Ты представлял меня рядом, когда был в том подвале? — уточнил Джон.

— Н-нет, Джона в подвале, кажется, н-не б-было...

— Ладно, — Джон сжал губы. Это напоминало разговор с сомнамбулой, лунатизм. Что, вероятно, означало: даже если Шерлоку удастся открыть глаза, он все равно будет еще спать. — Если я не Джон, тогда кто я? Посмотри на меня и скажи.

Шерлок слегка распрямился и открыл мутные глаза, но тут же снова закрыл. Веки выглядели заметно распухшими. Джон посмотрел на его руку: кисть местами посинела из-за сильного удара о стену несколько часов назад. Потом его взгляд скользнул ниже, к обнаженной ступне Шерлока, и воздух в легких внезапно превратился в лед.

Мизинец и безымянный палец на ноге детектива выглядели как-то странно.

Иисусе, на них обоих отсутствовали ногти! И еще один палец явно выглядел деформированным.

Господи Боже. Наверное, это тоже следствие пыток!

У Джона снова все сжалось внутри от вида травм, нанесенных не только телу Шерлока, но и его душе. Когда же это закончится? Когда он перестанет узнавать все новые и новые ужасы, которые пришлось пройти его другу?

— Шерлок, у тебя болят пальцы на ноге?

Шерлок молча кивнул.

— Сильно?

Детектив отрицательно покачал головой. Он снова открыл глаза, но, как теперь видел Джон, смотрел уже совершенно осмысленно, явно проснувшись от своего кошмара.

— Уровень боли?

— Немногим хуже, чем на прошлой неделе.

— Черт, почему ты мне ничего не сказал? — Джон рассердился, но понадеялся, что это не отразилось в его тоне.

— Я и так причинил тебе достаточно горя.

— Что?.. Как?.. Но я... — Джон на мгновение потерял дар речи, но потом вспомнил разговор, бывший у них несколько дней назад. — Шерлок, почему мы опять об этом говорим?.. Да, мне было больно от твоей боли, но когда ты скрываешь, мне ничуть не легче — и тебе тоже. Даже еще больнее... Ты понимаешь?

Шерлок быстро качнул головой. Джон пригляделся к его ноге, не пытаясь к ней прикоснуться. Сейчас он ничем не мог помочь. Осмотр только добавил бы Шерлоку стресса. Единственное, что можно сделать, это предложить другу обезболивающее, если боль сильная, но она явно не была таковой.

— Что тебе снилось?

— Подвал.

— Ты из-за ноги не мог развить сегодня полную скорость?

— Возможно, не знаю. Я отключил восприятие боли, но когда пробежал пару сотен метров, меня как будто сжало. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть — я ничего не мог сделать. А потом, когда я... остановил бег, в полную силу вернулась боль.

— При беге ты заново сломал еще не заживший палец?.. — понял Джон. — Вот черт, ты должен был мне сказать! Можно, я посмотрю?

— Нет.

— Хочешь обезболивающее?

— Нет. И что было бы хорошего, если бы я тебе рассказал? Думаешь, спасти мой палец от перелома — это важнее, чем поймать серийного убийцу? Серьезно? — Шерлок опять вернулся к своему обычному нервному состоянию.

— Нет, — признал Джон. — Но мы могли бы действовать по-другому.

— Я этого не хотел.

— Как думаешь, сможешь еще уснуть?

— Нет. Собираюсь посмотреть телевизор, а ты можешь идти спать, — сообщил Шерлок.

— Ладно, — Джон понял, что тот больше не собирается ничего обсуждать. — Если захочешь принять ибупрофен, он в ванной, в шкафчике.

— Не захочу.

— Ну, я просто на всякий случай.

Детектив ничего не ответил, и Джон пошел обратно к себе, правда, не уверенный, что сможет теперь заснуть, после своего открытия.

Шерлок около часа смотрел по телевизору какую-то ерунду. В определенном смысле, это было даже немного освежающе. Все те же тупые дискуссии, бесполезная болтовня, все такая же глупая реклама и малограмотные персонажи в ток-шоу. За два года, проведенные за границей, он повидал множество телеканалов самых разных стилей, и везде было одинаковое количество подобной бессмыслицы и отвратительной глупости, которую, как предполагалось, вытерпит обычный зритель.

В то время телевизор был для него средством поупражняться в дедукции и социальном поведении. Он часто критиковал передачи, потому что ничего не знал о быте и прочих ежедневных глупостях, которыми интересовались другие, но ему было интересно, как с ними справляются в различных культурах и какие развлечения сейчас популярны в других странах.

Но он радовался, что вернулся в Лондон — да, он смотрел BBC News почти отовсюду, радуясь, что этот канал можно увидеть практически в любой точке мира, но вернуться домой было по-настоящему приятно. Это давало ощущение безопасности, словно он наконец ступил на твердую землю... пришел домой.

Еще через полчаса Шерлок понял, что сохранять сидячее положение становится слишком сложно, и перебрался из кресла на диван, захватив с собой пульт. У него мерзли ноги, и он натянул шерстяные носки, найденные им в комоде несколько ночей назад. Должно быть, они принадлежали Джону — уж точно не самому Шерлоку — и, похоже, были ручной вязки.

Он почувствовал, что телевизор уже не в состоянии отвлечь его от мрачных мыслей.

Только пару часов назад ему снились бесконечные часы в темнице... изматывающие, тошнотворные часы, когда ему сломали, как минимум, два пальца на ноге и сорвали ногти. Это была одна из самых ужасных ночей, которые он тогда пережил... Он видел в галлюцинациях Джона и пытался сбежать в Чертоги, но его мучителю как-то удавалось добраться до него и там. Он резко втянул воздух от розоватой боли нахлынувших воспоминаний.

Надо держать их в узде! Не поддаваться им, не думать о них, не... но все было бесполезно. Что-то втащило его в Чертоги, и он внезапно оказался перед новой камерой, которую они построили вместе с Джоном, чтобы обуздать плохие воспоминания.

Шерлок осторожно заглянул внутрь: масса воспоминаний пульсировала посреди комнаты, отдавая черно-красным, как раскаленная лава. Она не двигалась и, за исключением цвета, выглядела такой же, как раньше.

Хорошо, это хорошо. Он немного расслабился. Так, в чем же проблема? Он не собирался сюда приходить, но раз он уже тут... Он повернулся к лестнице, которая вела к коридорам, к выходу хранилища.

Но стоило ему шагнуть на ступеньку, как тишину разорвал чудовищный крик.

Шерлок застыл на месте. Здесь люди?

Кто мог сюда попасть? Взломщики? Идиотизм! Здесь не было входа, и за пределами дворца вообще не было ничего. Как может кто-то сюда забраться? Из людей здесь бывали только друзья и облики людей, в которых он нуждался или кого хотел видеть.

Несусветная глупость! Он стал подниматься наверх, подальше от того, что до него доносилось. Джон просил его не ходить в одиночку к опасным местам, и на этот раз Шерлок решил, что неплохо бы прислушаться к его совету.

Он же всегда здесь один, это _его собственная_ голова... его сбоящий разум. А может, кто-то здесь появился именно из-за этого? Как часть глобальной неисправности свихнувшегося подсознания? Что-то вроде пробоя?

Он добрался до верхней площадки и застыл на месте: дальше массивные викторианские перила расширялись и соединялись с высоченной решеткой от пола до потолка, за которой виднелся коридор. Словно кто-то преобразовал весь нижний этаж в старинного вида тюрьму.

Решетка полностью перекрывала ему дорогу, в ней не было никакого намека на дверь.

Это невозможно, как она здесь оказались?

И ведь это единственный путь наверх, другого здесь нет и не было. Почему ему не пришло в голову пристроить пожарный выход или еще что-то такое... хотя даже если бы и пришло, эта появившаяся из ниоткуда решетка, наверное бы, тоже его перекрыла. Однако... он же обычно перемещался по дворцу, не пользуясь лестницей. Он попробовал прибегнуть к этому способу, чтобы перебраться на второй этаж.

Сосредоточился, но единственным полученным результатом стала заболевшая голова. Нет, это просто смехотворно!

Где-то в отдалении завыла сирена, и Шерлок нахмурился: он никогда раньше здесь такого не слышал. Возможно, надо взглянуть, что там.

Это люди, которых он слышал, поставили здесь решетку?

И они здесь до сих пор?

Шерлок закрыл глаза, прислушался... и уловил нечто странное, какой-то бурлящий звук — на большом расстоянии, но отчего-то довольно зловещий. Откуда же он идет? "Сфокусируйся!" — приказал он себе.

Торопливо зашагав вниз по ступенькам, он снова вспомнил просьбу Джона не заходить сюда и ничего не расследовать в одиночку, но он и так чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным, некомпетентным и слабым. Если он еще начнет сбегать от собственного разума, то скоро превратится в трусливое создание, пасующее перед малейшими проблемами. Он категорически не хотел так жить! Одна мысль о подобном была ему отвратительна!

Он сбежал вниз, но добравшись до первого подземного уровня, обнаружил, что второй полностью затоплен водой грязно-коричневого цвета, которая прибывала с тревожной скоростью. Она же утопит и Мориарти, и воспоминания, и его самого!

Вода стремительно поднималась, и Шерлок попятился обратно наверх. Если она затопит оба пролета, ему будет некуда деваться: решетка перекрывает единственный выход. Что, если ее построил Мориарти: сбежал и решил наказать Шерлока за свое заключение?

Растерянность его буквально парализовала, и он вышел из ступора, лишь когда вода добралась до его ступней. И сразу зарегистрировал в сознании горячую, оранжево-белую боль. Откуда она вдруг взялась? Дезориентация.

Он неловко попятился, но поскользнулся в грязной луже и, падая, ощутил, как левая голень соприкасается с водой — обжигающе-горячей водой!

Изнемогая от боли и страха, он все же сумел ползком подняться по лестнице.

— Шел-лок.

Чей-то шепот? Голос? Он действительно его слышит? Или принимает за речь плеск воды?

Шерлок стал выбираться из мокрой горячей обуви, обжигающей ему ноги.

Но вода, казалось, прибывала еще быстрее: едва он успел вылезти из носков и ботинок, как горячая вода снова коснулась его ступней и он попятился еще выше, даже понимая, что уже почти вплотную приблизился к решетке. Но он не мог плыть в такой воде, это совершенно невозможно!

И тогда это произошло. Его спина коснулась твердых металлических прутьев, и он в ужасе втянул в себя воздух.

Он вспомнил это ощущение — одно из самых ужасных, какие он когда-либо испытывал.

— Шерлок! — Нет, это определенно человек! Неужели Мориарти? Из-за бурлящей воды опознать голос было невозможно.

Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто стоит по другую сторону решетки.

Но там никого не было, лестничная площадка была пуста.

В этот момент кипяток коснулся его голых ступней, и он закричал от боли, изо всех сил пытаясь увернуться от обжигающей жидкости.

— Черт! Шерлок, прекрати это!

Он резко распахнул глаза и уставился в лицо Джону. Как тот мог очутиться в его Чертогах?

— Черт возьми, Шерлок, проснись!.. Ну давай же! — его тряс Джон, они были в квартире, он сидел на полу у правой стороны дивана, на холодном полу лежали подушки и одеяло.

— Вот так, а теперь посмотри на меня! — настойчиво произнес доктор и взял Шерлока за плечо.

Детектив сделал попытку отстраниться.

— Нет... — хрипло и дрожаще выдавил он, сам не понимая, что с ним произошло. Это не походило на сон. Он был у себя в Чертогах? Они действительно _настолько_ повреждены?

— Я должен туда вернуться, не трогай меня! — Шерлок попытался вывернуться из рук Джона, который удерживал его за плечо и запястье. — Здесь что-то не так.

— Вернуться? Куда?

— В Чертоги.

— Ты спал и тебе снился сон.

— Нет... нет... Я... мне надо туда...

— О нет, это даже не обсуждается!.. Я не мог тебя добудиться несколько минут и не могу рисковать, что ты войдешь и там заблудишься, или еще того хуже. Никуда не двигайся, оставайся со мной.

Но Шерлок вывернулся из его хватки, отвернулся и закрыл глаза. Ему надо вернуться и лично во всем удостовериться. Он пожелал себе перенестись на верхушку лестницы — на один пролет выше этажа с решеткой, чтобы, спустившись на пару ступенек, можно было ее увидеть, но при желании с легкостью оттуда сбежать.

Он открыл глаза в Чертогах — и оказался точно в том месте, где хотел быть. С бешено бьющимся сердцем, на подламывающихся ногах он двинулся вниз, чтобы посмотреть на решетку.

Однако не успел сделать и шагу, как был вынужден остановиться и успокоить панически участившееся дыхание. Он приказал себе прислушаться. Никакого журчания или плеска. Он на мгновение задержал дыхание и напряг слух, но по-прежнему ничего не услышал. Тогда он осторожно заглянул за угол, перегибаясь через перила, чтобы увидеть то место, где находилась решетка.

Но ее не было! Он выдохнул и пригляделся внимательней — ни плещущейся воды, ни грязи, ни текущего ручьем мутного потока. Ничего! Все выглядело как всегда. Нормально.

От внезапно нахлынувшей слабости он на мгновение бессильно опустился на ступеньки, чувствуя себя больным и усталым. Наверное, надо вернуться назад в реальность.

Он открыл глаза и увидел Джона. Тот стоял рядом на коленях и измерял ему давление. Шерлок не стал протестовать, только постарался выровнять дыхание.

— Что произошло? — спросил доктор, заметив, что друг снова с ним.

Шерлок лишь покачал головой. Значит ли это, что случившееся было просто сном? Или не совсем, и реальность Чертогов смешалась с кошмаром? А может, Чертоги ему просто приснились?

— Чертоги... или что-то в них пыталось меня убить.

— Ничего себе. Как?

— Кипящая вода затопила этаж, где я находился — первый подземный уровень. Железная решетка во всю стену заблокировала единственный выход.

— Черт. Плохо. Вода тебя обожгла? — Шерлок замялся. — Где?

— Ноги.

— Ладно, давай-ка вставай с пола. Тебе нужно выпить чая и что-нибудь съесть. Поверь мне, после этого тебе станет лучше. Пока тебя не было, я провел обширные исследования на тему, как отсутствие еды ухудшает депрессию, — в голосе Джона ясно слышался сарказм и еще, кажется, некоторое количество самокритики.

Джон растворился на кухне, и Шерлок медленно поднялся на ноги. Мгновением позже он услышал, что Джон наполняет чайник водой и достает чашки.

Шерлок едва успел перевести дух, как услышал, что по лестнице поднимается миссис Хадсон.

— Мальчики? — негромко позвала домовладелица и просунула голову в дверной проем. — Доброе утро! — поздоровалась она, увидев, что Шерлок бодрствует.

Из кухни тут же раздалось ответное приветствие Джона:

— И вам доброе утро, миссис Х.

— Шерлок, дорогой, ты выглядишь ужасно. Ты хоть что-нибудь ел за последние три дня?

Шерлок отозвался невнятным бормотанием. Миссис Хадсон развернулась и пошла на первый этаж.

— Я принесу вам немного своей выпечки, молодые люди.

Через пару минут она вернулась с большой тарелкой любимого печения Шерлока в двух вариантах.

Джон заставил их обоих сесть за обеденный стол и впервые нормально (почти) вместе позавтракать — Шерлок при этом читал газету, а миссис Хадсон пересказывала последние новости из жизни соседей. Доктор думал, что Шерлок остановит разговорчивую домовладелицу, но тот лишь молчал и местами вполне к месту вставлял комментарии, словно действительно ее слушал.

Час с лишним спустя Шерлок направился в душ, и миссис Хадсон с Джоном остались одни. Пожилая леди одарила доктора сияющей улыбкой.

— Он поел!.. И он разговаривал... не уверена, правда, что он слушал, но это же хорошо, верно?

— Да. Я тоже так думаю, — улыбнулся ей Джон.


	2. Глава 2

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 2 **

**Суббота. Вечер**

Прошлой ночью Шерлок и Джон договорились с Лестрейдом, что они приедут в Скотланд-Ярд во второй половине дня, чтобы дать официальные показания. Допроса пострадавшей приходилось ждать, как минимум, до утра воскресенья. Мисс Херман нужно было дать время придти в себя и, кроме того, Лестрейд хотел из соображений защиты скрыть ее спасение от прессы. Помимо этого, им было необходимо, чтобы убийца считал себя в безопасности, а для этого жизненно важным было сохранить тайну. Джон получил уверения, что Шерлоку не позволят раньше времени проникнуть в ее палату.

Доктор планировал ближе к вечеру поехать на вокзал встречать Мэри: ее занятия закончились еще накануне, но в прибрежном городке, где она планировала пересаживаться, жила ее подруга, и Мэри хотела воспользоваться шансом ее навестить.

После позднего завтрака, сотворенного руками миссис Хадсон, Джон зашел в душ, и часом спустя Шерлок сделал то же самое. Он так и не дал Джону осмотреть свою ногу, хотя тот и пытался убедить детектива, что если примотать сломанный палец пластырем, это уменьшит боль. Шерлок был сегодня не слишком общителен, и Джона посещало чувство, что друг витает где-то далеко. Правда, ему все-таки удалось поспать, и это было хорошо.

Джон устроился перед телевизором со своим ноутбуком и стал печатать в черновике новый пост в блоге, слушая хвост какого-то документального фильма в ожидании местного выпуска новостей. Когда наконец пошли долгожданные репортажи, дверь комнаты детектива открылась, и в гостиную приплелся Шерлок в свежем халате и с влажными после душа волосами.

— Чай?

— Горячая вода в чайнике, кофе — в кофемашине. Ты же только что выпил две кружки за завтраком, — удивленно поднял брови Джон.

— Есть что-нибудь от Лестрейда? — Шерлок проигнорировал его слова.

— Нет.

Первым в новостном выпуске шел сюжет о новом законе об антитерроре, который как раз закончился, и за спиной репортера показали фотографию молодой женщины — Сандры Херман. Джон прибавил громкости.

— Шерлок, это о нашем деле.

Детектив в ту же секунду оказался рядом.

—... молодая женщина, под сильным воздействием наркотика, была этим утром обнаружена в своей квартире. Обстоятельства нападения пока неизвестны, и пройдет несколько дней, прежде чем она сможет дать показания. — На экране показали снятый при дневном свете фасад ее дома и потом территорию больницы.

— Лестрейду определенно не удалось сохранить в тайне от репортеров все эти важные подробности.

Шерлок явно был раздражен.

— Полиция пока не предоставила никакой информации о том, что произошло, хотя вполне вероятно, что уже не первый случай, когда людей накачивают наркотиками в своих квартирах. Данное дело, возможно, связано с предыдущим подобным случаем, мы рассказывали о нем несколько дней назад — тогда жертву обнаружили уже мертвой, но детектив-инспектор Лестрейд до сих пор не уполномочен говорить с представителями общественности, — на экране коротко мелькнул выходящий из здания Лестрейд и окружившие его репортеры. Но инспектор лишь вскинул руки, пробормотал извинения и сел в машину. — Мы будем информировать вас по мере поступления информации. Оставайтесь с нами, — закончил журналист.

— Вот черт, как они узнали?! — выругался Джон.

— Очевидно произошла утечка, — Шерлок скрылся на кухне.

— Да. Но я не об этом.

— План состоял в том, чтобы до вторника не предавать дело огласке, — Шерлок вернулся, сел с чашкой кофе за обеденный стол и включил свой ноутбук.

Пару часов спустя Джон понял, что его снова наполняет свинцовая усталость, и решил немного вздремнуть. Сказывались предыдущие бессонные ночи.

Джон проснулся уже днем и первым делом направился в ванную. Вернувшись, он обнаружил Шерлока спящим на диване — рядом на столике стояло несколько грязных кружек и лежала скрипка, а также документы и отчеты по делу. Джон накрыл друга одеялом и ушел к себе досыпать.

Ближе к вечеру его разбудил Шерлок, зовущий его с лестницы.

— Вставай, нам пора в Скотланд-Ярд!

— Черт, который час? — пробормотал Джон.

— 16.14, — сообщил детектив, хотя Джон был уверен, что тот не мог его слышать.

— Поезд Мэри прибывает в 17.15, мне надо ехать ее встречать, — крикнул в ответ Джон. — Я высажу тебя у Скотланд-Ярда и поеду на вокзал, хорошо?

— Им нужны и твои показания тоже.

Джон закончил одеваться и вышел из спальни.

— Я встречу Мэри и после этого к ним заеду. Пиши, если понадобится передать что-то важное, — сообщил Джон, спускаясь по лестнице мимо детектива. Он хотел, чтобы Шерлок снова стал пользоваться смс — тренировка должна была помочь восстановить гибкость пальцев.

Шерлок на мгновение остановился у него за спиной.

— Тебе обязательно ее встречать? Она может взять такси.

— Обязательно. Она едет к нам сюда, на Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок никак не отреагировал на его слова. Принимая это решение, Джон какое-то время раздумывал, не спросить ли друга, как он к этому относится, но потом решил просто довести до сведения свершившийся факт. Сам детектив всегда поступал именно так, так что и Джон может сделать то же самое. Доктор чувствовал, что это будет сильнейшим вторжением в их жизнь, но сомневался, что Шерлок сочтет так же. И он не мог позволить другу еще сильнее погрузиться в депрессию, а это значило, что его нельзя оставлять в одиночестве. Шерлоку всегда становилось хуже, когда он в плохом настроении надолго оставался один — Джону это было хорошо известно.

— Я много дней с ней не виделся и соскучился. Мне просто не терпится увидеть свою будущую жену, расспросить, как она, чему научилась и вообще как себя чувствует, — пояснил он.

— Я думал, ты ее знаешь. Разве не можешь сам догадаться?

— Могу, но мне будет намного приятнее услышать, как она сама рассказывает и отвечает на мои вопросы.

— Серьезно? Люди действительно тратят время на эту чепуху? Я думал, что преимущество _отношений_ состоит как раз в том, чтобы _не _объяснять, потому что люди и так знают, что другой имеет в виду... или чего хочет.

— Да, конечно. Но проявить собственный интерес — это еще и способ потрафить человеку, который много для тебя значит,— потирая глаза, объяснил Джон.

— То есть позволить ей самой рассказать очевидное — это такая форма заботы?

— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос, то да.

— Понятно.

— Неужели? — Джон прошел мимо друга, намереваясь сделать себе еще кофе. Он успел прожить с Шерлоком всего ничего, а режим дня у него снова уже полетел к черту.

— Ты поэтому меня спрашивал, чем я занимался последние два года?

Джон застыл в дверях кухни.

— Да... то есть нет... Это другое, и я...

— Так объясни, — потребовал Шерлок.

— Ладно, но только между нами. Повторять это посторонним было бы очень нехорошо, как по отношению ко мне, так и к ним. Ты понял?

— Ну... да, — озадачено согласился детектив.

— Ладно, тогда объясняю... Мы уже это проходили, но тебе явно надо повторить курс. Итак, если кто-то тебя не спрашивает, это не означает равнодушия... Задавать вопросы — проявление вежливости. Желание что-то узнать у другого — это вежливость плюс забота... Просить рассказать подробности — это любовь или, в нашем случае, дружба. Потребность знать, что именно случилось во всех деталях — это глубокая забота и привязанность. Я говорю о _настоящей_ потребности — когда кто-то тебе настолько небезразличен, что влияющее на него влияет и на тебя и потому тебе так важны подробности. Например, если бы что-то случилось с миссис Хадсон, это повлияло бы на тебя... и ты захотел бы знать все детали.

— О.

— И честность ответа напрямую связана с привязанностью к человеку, который задает вопрос. Когда тебя спрашивают просто из вежливости, например, тебе незнакомые люди, ты так же и отвечаешь, но когда вопрос задает тот, кто действительно тебя любит — друг или возлюбленная, ты отвечаешь честно, независимо от затронутой темы.

— Эм... ты имеешь в виду... — Как показалось Джону, Шерлок внезапно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Шерлок, ты же знал это. Я тебе это уже рассказывал. Почему ты ведешь себя так, словно для тебя это новость?

— Я... возможно, я удалил эти сведения.

— Что? — да, Джон знал этот аргумент, но... — Почему?

— Ну... я просто не мог позволить себе дружбу и политесы, когда общался с одними шпионами и убийцами.

— О... Ты хочешь сказать, что все это время у тебя вообще не было нормального человеческого общения? — Джон мысленно признал: ему было бы любопытно узнать, обзавелся ли Шерлок за эти два года новыми друзьями, но затем он в ужасе спросил себя, уж не ревность ли это к тем, кто знал, что Шерлок жив, когда для него самого это было тайной.

— Да.

— Почему?

— Я не хотел общения с незнакомыми мне людьми, а то, которого я хотел, было мне недоступно, поскольку для этих людей я был мертв... Конечно, я общался, когда мне нужно было получить какую-то информацию или оборудование, но не по собственному выбору, просто из необходимости, — несколько нетерпеливо ответил Шерлок, как всегда, когда требовалось озвучивать очевидное, и сейчас он намеренно скользил по поверхности.

Но Джон понял. Под "этими людьми" детектив имел в виду его, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда. Это же комплимент и явное указание на то, что он скучал по ним, так ведь?

— Ну теперь мы можем уже идти? — Шерлок стал спешно готовиться к выходу, и Джон к нему присоединился.

Джон высадил детектива у Скотланд-Ярда и отправился на вокзал встречать Мэри. Они едва успели друг с другом поздороваться, как Джону пришла смс от Шерлока, который сообщал, что им требуется присутствие Джона. Доктора это не обрадовало: он хотел побыть со своей невестой, хоть просто поговорить, но Мэри сказала, что ей любопытно увидеть, как Скотланд-Ярд выглядит изнутри, так что они туда и отправились.

В Новом Скотланд-Ярде их встретила суматоха и витающее в воздухе напряжение. Джон слегка удивился, он не ожидал подобного в субботний вечер.

— Что происходит? — спросил он у друга, сразу узрев его в снующей толпе полицейских, детективов и медэкспертов. Шерлок стоял, вытянувшись во весь рост и напоминая колонну — выжидал чего-то интересного? На его лице отражалась странная смесь восхищения и вынужденного спокойствия.

— Что ты делаешь? — чуть погромче поинтересовался Джон, когда тот ничего не ответил.

— Не могу надышаться, — произнес Шерлок настолько тихо, что его слова практически утонули в окружающем шуме.

Джон прикрыл рукой ухмылку. Что ж, это хорошо. Особенно, если Шерлок действительно наслаждался, а не орал, что все вокруг идиоты.

— Утечка причинила большие проблемы. Настолько, что все расследование может отбросить к отправной точке. Переплевывает даже то, что мы упустили преступника, — в тоне детектива звучал сарказм.

В этот момент словно ниоткуда вынырнул Лестрейд и жестом поманил их к себе в кабинет.

Все, включая Мэри, Шерлока, Джона, Донован и самого Лестрейда, вошли в кабинет последнего и расселись по стульям, за исключением консультирующего детектива, который остался стоять.

Джон стал рассказывать, что произошло во время погони и как они потеряли подозреваемого. Мэри слушала с интересом, она еще не знала о последних событиях. Да, Джон звонил ей почти каждый день и говорил, чем они занимаются, но последние его звонки получались очень короткими из-за его, да и ее, усталости.

Лестрейд слушал не слишком внимательно — как и Салли. Она постоянно делала какие-то заметки, но, вероятно, просто чтобы потом было легче вспомнить, ибо в данный момент ее голову занимала куда большее неотложная проблема: утечка информации.

Они освободились только через полчаса. Пока Джон и Мэри перешептывались друг с другом, Шерлок быстро вскинул руку, чтобы поймать такси. На что Мэри напомнила, что Джон, в общем-то, приехал на машине. Шерлок в ответ захихикал, и Джон к нему присоединился. Действительно, глупо вышло.

— Привычка, — Шерлок улыбнулся Мэри, и они все втроем отправились к гаражу.

В машине Шерлок сел на заднее сидение, и Джон спросил себя: не странно ли это. Ну, если и так, то эта странность была не единственная. Шерлок вообще сегодня вел себя замкнуто. Он мало говорил, и Джону казалось, что тот его отстраняет. Может, друг дистанцируется из опасения, что теперь, когда Мэри вернулась, Джон снова его оставит? Доктор решил, что надо за этим понаблюдать. Он попросил Мэри пожить с ними, как раз чтобы Шерлок не чувствовал себя брошенным... чтобы убедиться, что он не уйдет в депрессию еще сильнее... и вообще, что бы быть рядом, если другу понадобится помощь.

Всю дорогу, занявшую почти тридцать пять минут, Джон проговорил с Мэри. Шерлок же, тем временем, хранил молчание. Джон не знал, ушел ли тот в свои мысли или прислушивается к их разговору. Да и вообще, часто ли он бывал в компании семейной пары? Что он знает о таких отношениях? Не исключено, что единственное доступное ему сравнение — это его родители. Честно говоря, Джон и сам на этот счет немного беспокоился. Будет ли Мэри по-прежнему симпатизировать Шерлоку после недели в одной квартире?.. А самому Джону... нет, конечно, будет, но не приведет ли это к проблемам в их отношениях? Шерлок иногда вел себя очень по-собственнически. Но Мэри не так легко отпугнуть, и она уже много слышала о Шерлоке.

Мэри рассказала, как она провела эту неделю и чему научилась на курсах, а под конец спросила Шерлока, не против ли он, что она поживет с ними на Бейкер-стрит. На что тот без промедления ответил:

— 221Б — это дом Джона. А ты ведь его продолжение, верно?

В этот момент прозвучал сигнал его мобильника.

— Верно, — ответила Мэри раньше, чем Джон успел целиком и полностью осознать значение самого вопроса.

— Значит, в каком-то смысле, это и твой дом тоже, — рассеяно сказал Шерлок, пролистывая смс.

Мэри посмотрела на Джона, и тот поднял брови: она буквально лучилась от гордости. Ее приняли! Джон не смел и надеяться, что Шерлок так легко заполнит эту лакуну.

Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осознать всю глубину случившегося и вновь обрести дар речи. Минуты через три Мэри сделала жест, намекающий на еду, и Джон согласно кивнул.

— Я купил пасту и моцареллу, но мы вполне можем заказать что-то на вынос. Какую кухню выберешь? — Джон адресовал свой вопрос Мэри, но первым на него ответил Шерлок.

— Китайскую.

— Китайскую, — почти одновременно сказала Мэри.

— Похоже, я в численном меньшинстве, — улыбнулся ей Джон.

Оставшаяся часть вечера прошла очень тихо и спокойно.

Они поели и рано отправились спать.

Джон сомневался, что Шерлок действительно станет ложиться, но после ужина тот переоделся в пижаму и халат, и когда они с Мэри желали детективу спокойной ночи, у него осталось впечатление, что Шерлок действительно планирует отправляться в постель.


	3. Глава 3

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 3 **

**Воскресенье**

Когда Джон утром проснулся, Мэри пробормотала, что хочет еще поспать и ему лучше пойти в душ первым.

Но он решил сначала проверить Шерлока — хотел убедиться, что тот не бродит по квартире в одной простыне и не расчленяет что-нибудь на столе в кухне. Он предупреждал Мэри, что детектив раньше этим занимался, но ему хотелось избавить ее от такого зрелища первым же воскресным утром.

Джон обнаружил Шерлока крепко спящим — в носках и халате, но для разнообразия на собственной кровати. На ночном столике лежала пластинка парацетамола без двух таблеток. Джон предположил, что друга беспокоили боли в руках и ногах.

Он как можно тише закрыл дверь в кухню и сделал себе кофе с тостами.

Усевшись перед телевизором и уже готовясь отправить в рот первый тост, он вдруг подумал, вернутся ли они вообще когда-нибудь к нормальным приемам пищи за столом, как все приличные люди, а не как студенты или холостяки с их нездоровыми перекусами посреди работы или учебы. Он скучал по этому ритуалу, хотя Шерлок, в большинстве своем, присоединялся к нему только по утрам, чтобы выпить вместе чай или кофе.

Спустя почти пару часов к Джону в гостиную пришла Мэри. Она была уже полностью одета и поприветствовала его поцелуем. Через пару минут она подсела к нему со своей собственной кружкой кофе и тарелкой тостов, и они стали вместе смотреть новости.

— Про наше дело сегодня ничего нет, — пояснил Джон, сам этому удивляясь. Может, Ярд обнаружил источник утечки? Но тогда канал мог бы просто повторить вчерашний сюжет, добавив, что пока ничего больше не известно, как они обычно делают в таких случаях. Впрочем, причина скоро стала понятна — сегодня было первое декабря, и новости предпочитали заполнять информацией о грядущих рождественских мероприятиях и прочих, более сенсационных, вещах, чем какое-то там дело, оставшееся без движения.

Они с Мэри все утро смотрели телевизор, читали электронную почту и просто болтали. Вскоре после полудня проснулся Шерлок. Он выбрался из своей комнаты и проплелся прямо к дивану, где и уселся, не произнеся ни единого слова.

Джон предложил ему сперва чай, потом кофе, но Шерлок только отрицательно покачал головой. Доктор решил, что друг сегодня не в настроении, и вернулся к своей обычной рутине.

Мэри стала рассортировывать свои новые учебные пособия, а Джон — дописывать в черновике новый пост для блога.

Время близилось уже к вечеру, а Шерлок не произнес ни единого слова, и Мэри наконец не выдержала.

— Шерлок, ты молчишь, потому что здесь я?

— Нет, — одновременно ответили Шерлок и Джон.

— То есть ты просто по воскресеньям не разговариваешь?

— Сегодня воскресенье?

— Ну, в общем, да. Хотя не так уж долго: я полагаю, где-то с полуночи.

— Она ехидничает? — Шерлок открыл глаза и вопросительно глянул на Джона.

— Немного, — усмехнулся тот.

— Почему?

— Я просто поддразнивала, — хихикнула, словно в доказательство, Мэри.

— Это было хорошо с твоей стороны или... плохо? — прямо поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Хорошо.

— О Господи! — взорвался Шерлок. — Мне в пору создавать новую базу "Мэри-коммуникативные-особенности". Надо было давно это сделать. А еще лучше — построить отдельную комнату в Чертогах, — он закатил глаза и снова прикрыл веки.

Джон улыбнулся, точно зная, что имеет в виду друг. На самом деле, это был еще один проблеск того Шерлока, которого он знал _раньше_. Джон старался не делить все на "до" и "после", но бывали моменты, где различия были слишком существенны. В последнее время Шерлок был как не в себе, и Джон радовался даже крошечному проявлению его старой натуры — и неважно, насколько трудным был сей аспект для него в прошлом.

— И что, как предполагается, это означает? — полюбопытствовала Мэри.

— Джон тебе объяснит, я не в настроении разговаривать, — ответил Шерлок вполне мягко и доброжелательно. — Только не сейчас, пожалуйста... — добавил он, заметив, что друг уже набрал воздуха, чтобы начать объяснения.

Тот посмотрел на Мэри и, усмехнувшись, покачал головой. На его лице явственно отразилось "если интересуешься, я тебе потом расскажу".

Шерлок этого не заметил — он лежал на диване в своей привычной позе мыслителя.

Джон подумал, что он вот-вот рявкнет на них, чтобы они молчали, но ничего подобного не произошло. Мэри осторожно завела разговор на другую тему, и вскоре они уже нормальным голосом обсуждали всякие ежедневные мелочи и планы по организации этой недели.

Шерлок прислушивался к разговору Джона и Мэри; он вдыхал их присутствие и вновь закипевшую в квартире жизнь.

Впитывал присутствие Мэри, все нюансы ее речи и голоса. Создавал новую базу данных, отделяя информацию Мэри от джоновой там, где они сплетались, и заново соединяя ее ссылками с доктором, заодно добавляя для них обоих новую группу тэгов.

До сих пор он связывал ссылками лишь свою базу с базой Джона, и их обе — с базой Майкрофта, но еще ни разу ему не приходилось соединять две чужих базы, ни одна из которых не была его собственной. К этому требовалось приспособиться.

Шерлок не смел пока ничего убирать в Чертоги, которые все еще вели себя несколько странновато, так что пока он занимался управлением и сортировкой информации, и этого на данный момент должно было хватить.

Кроме того, он вел наблюдение за особыми средствами коммуникации, которые появлялись у друга, лишь когда он общался с Мэри. Вся новая информация представляла собой столь беспорядочное нагромождение, что Шерлок даже засомневался, сможет ли он вообще когда-нибудь ее рассортировать, но от воскресенья прошло лишь шестнадцать часов, так что у него есть еще, как минимум, восемь. Хотя нет... Мэри, вероятно, из тех людей, которые привыкли спать... так что, скорее, шесть. Скопившееся он разберет позже. На это, возможно, потребуются часы, но, может, он к тому времени уже будет иметь хоть какую-то основу. Вероятно, было бы умнее хотя бы частично перенести сортировку в Чертоги... но нет, идти туда ему что-то не хотелось. Позже.

Присутствие Мэри определенно изменило некий аспект атмосферы, хотя Шерлок был пока еще очень далек от его распознавания. Он сумел его вычленить — хорошо знакомый темноватый оттенок слоновой кости с очень похожей на нее текстурой — и выявить потребность в создании точки сбора новых ощущений, звуков, фраз и движений, но его собственные ощущения не соответствовали другим людям, так что следовало установить дополнительную точку сбора для того, что не исходило прямо и активно от Мэри.

Стараясь расслабиться на диване, Шерлок рассеяно осознал, что у него начинает болеть спина.

Но он продолжал прислушиваться к разговору.

Однако процесс складирования информации вскоре опять прервали: Джон и Мэри вынудили детектива встать с дивана и помочь им с готовкой ужина, поясняя, что он тоже должен принять в этом участие. Само приготовление еды не слишком заинтересовало Шерлока, но оно оказалось очень любопытным в плане наблюдений за жестами и движениями. Джон дважды натыкался на Мэри, явно не привыкший к третьему столь быстрому объекту в комнате — миссис Хадсон двигалась определенно медленней. Хотя, может, это не было случайным столкновением? Джон с Мэри обменялись коротким поцелуем, и Шерлок отвел глаза, ощущая себя незваным свидетелем. Когда же к ним заглянула вернувшаяся домой миссис Хадсон, стало еще интереснее.

Пожилая леди тут же присоединилась к Мэри и Джону, и Шерлок ощутил себя как в эпицентре торнадо. Такой гомон бывал в квартире разве что на Рождество. Детектив понаблюдал несколько минут за суматохой, но потом осознал, что разум постепенно отсекает чужие голоса, приспосабливаясь к непривычно большому количеству дружеских телодвижений.

В нем все сильнее крепло желание взяться за скрипку — уровень шума слишком возрос, и хоть он был определенно доброжелательным, но все равно действовал Шерлоку на нервы — его было чересчур много.

В итоге Шерлок все-таки сдался и отправился в гостиную — подальше от суматохи кухни — чтобы взять инструмент. Он крепко сжал в пальцах смычок и сразу, без настройки, заиграл глубокую вибрирующую мелодию.

После десятка долгих секунд потрясенной тишины в квартире снова разлилось темно-зеленое облегчение, и из кухни опять послышался звон посуды и гомон. Ему показалось или в воздухе действительно появился привкус восхищенного удовольствия? Нет, ему наверняка привиделось. Наверняка.


	4. Глава 4

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 4 **

**Понедельник**

В понедельник утром Мэри и Джон поднялись рано — им обоим надо было отправляться на работу. Не узрев нигде Шерлока, Джон решил, что попозже позвонит и удостоверится, что друг не проспал визит Лестрейда.

Инспектор накануне прислал смс, что жертву можно будет допросить только в понедельник и не раньше позднего утра. Он предупредил, что в десять утра заедет за Шерлоком.

Естественно, Шерлок сразу перезвонил Лестрейду, желая узнать, почему нельзя поговорить раньше и отчего врачи никак не поймут, насколько это срочно. Кроме того, его интересовало, нет ли новостей об утечке информации. Но Лестрейд оказался по уши занят другим, еще не законченным, делом и ответил, что они позже поговорят.

Шерлок еще дважды пытался перезвонить, но инспектор не брал трубку. Как детектив на это отреагировал, явственно слышалось даже на кухне у миссис Хадсон.

Джон в ответ только усмехнулся и намекнул, что, будучи занят, Шерлок сам частенько игнорировал Грега и его звонки, так что теперь нечего жаловаться на такое же отношение.

Шерлок какое-то время сидел надувшись, но потом вернулся к своему прежнему занятию: он пересказывал Мэри свои теории насчет табачного пепла, а она, похоже, с интересом его слушала.

В итоге Джон решил позвонить другу в 9:00 и удостовериться, что тот проснулся.

Они с Мэри покинули квартиру, стараясь вести себя, как можно тише.

Ровно в девять утра зазвонил мобильник Шерлока, и детектив от неожиданности подскочил на кровати.

Он так и не привык к новому телефону и хотел вернуть старый, но эта модель уже исчезла из продажи, а оригинал оставался в хранилище вещественных доказательств, и Лестрейд отказывался его отдавать. Шерлок даже подумывал, не умыкнуть ли его оттуда или не купить ли подержанный на ebay.

Еще не успев толком проснуться, Шерлок поплелся на кухню.

Но там никого не оказалось, только неприятное ощущение пустоты. Джон сегодня впервые ушел на работу... Шерлок постоял какое-то время, нервно прислушиваясь к отзвукам пустого пространства.

Квартира казалась мертвой. "Плохо". На краю сознания еще маячили остатки кошмара — в нем присутствовала смерть, но больше он ничего не помнил.

Он чувствовал себя ужасно — еще более усталым и скованным, чем за все последнее время. Все тело болело, разум словно в тумане. Это из-за кошмара?

— Шерлок? — послышался из телефона голос Джона. Да, точно, он же звонил, а Шерлок, наверное, снял трубку. Автоматизм.

— Ja*.

— Ты в порядке?

— Ja, mir scheint die Sonne aus dem Arsch**.

— Что?

О, возможно, это было немного грубо. "Плохо". В голове мелькнула мысль вернуться в постель, но это значило рискнуть новым кошмаром. Не лучший выбор.

— Шерлок? Что-то не так? — Джон повысил голос, в нем звучало недоумение.

— Ничего, все нормально. Просто дурной сон.

— О чем?

— Не знаю, может, что-то из того времени, которое я провел в Гамбурге.

— И на каком языке ты сейчас говорил? Получается, на немецком? И как это переводится?

— Ну, это было сарказм на тему вопроса "ты в порядке?", когда он звучит в откровенно неподходящий момент. Что-то вроде "Просто великолепно".

— И что здесь не так?

— Ничего. Я просто жалею, что вообще спал.

— А. Слушай, Лестрейд должен заехать за тобой через час, чтобы отвезти к Сандре Херман.

— К кому?

— Иисусе, Шерлок, это имя последней жертвы. Ты вообще проснулся или как?

— Не-е-ет.

— Тогда пойди выпей кофе и постарайся придти в себя. И еще. Попытайся все-таки найти способ запоминать имена, это бы очень пригодилось тебе в жизни.

— Зачем? Имена ровным счетом ничего не значат. Мне нравится миссис Хадсон независимо от того, как ее зовут, при этом мне не нравится Андерсон, и я бы не полюбил его, даже если бы его звали Хэмиш.

— Что?.. Шерлок! — рассмеялся Джон. — Это был комплимент? У тебя какой-то странный способ совмещать темы.

— Не знаю. Комплименты — это условности.

— Ладно, Шерлок. Поздравляю, ты явно усовершенствовал свое умение уходить от темы. Мне надо идти, новый пациент ждет. Лестрейд скоро заедет, так что прими душ.

— Зачем?

— О Боги, Шерлок, не спорь... просто прими душ и все.

— Ладно.

Уже на полпути в ванную Шерлок вспомнил, что Джон обычно заканчивал свои звонки прощанием. Надо было дождаться. Он преодолел оставшееся расстояние и встал под душ. Теплые водяные струи наконец разбудили его сознание и помогли смыть остатки кошмара.

Ощущение чистоты несло с собой приятную свежесть, снимало оцепенение и возвращало разум в реальность.

Шерлок чувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что Джон его разбудил, но при этом он радовался каждому, даже самому крошечному знаку, что друг жив и здоров.

Он понимал, что находится сейчас в полном раздрае — и прошлый час был тому доказательством. Это становилось все более и более явно, а Джон все равно оставался с ним. Шерлок был благодарен, но это неясное чувство разрывало грудь неприятным жгуче-тянущим ощущением, которое он тоже пытался смыть под горячими струями, но добился лишь того, что оно немного потеряло свою остроту и все равно оставалось где-то на периферии сознания.

В назначенное время Лестрейд заехал за Шерлоком, и вскоре они уже стояли в клинике, а инспектор разговаривал с лечащим врачом пострадавшей.

Шерлок стоял рядом с ним и занимался наблюдениями. Не желая прислушиваться к скучному разговору, он вычислял, чем доктор занимался с прошлого вечера. Интересно.

— Пошли! — Лестрейд легонько хлопнул его по плечу. Шерлок моргнул и понял, что доктор уже развернулся и пошел прочь по больничному холлу. — Нам туда. — Лестрейд подтолкнул детектива вперед по коридору. В дальнем его конце из какой-то палаты вышел врач и сразу завернул за угол.

Шерлок моргнул, пытаясь выбраться из мыслей в реальность — он все еще чувствовал себя в состоянии помутнения, словно никак не мог проснуться — и потом еще раз. Что-то было не так. Он не мог... осанка того мужчины не соответствовала его профессии. Как правило, врачи вели себя очень уверенно и со знанием дела, и осанка это в большой степени отражала. Но здесь, даже если внешний облик кричал "доктор", осанка указывала на что-то другое, что он не мог идентифицировать. Наверное, стоит прекратить анализировать все, что попадается под руку, и попытаться сконцентрироваться.

В конце концов, Лестрейд ведь взял его с собой; его пригласили выслушивать и расследовать — значит, надо сосредоточиться и постараться не испортить и это тоже. За последние две недели он столько всего разрушил, что хватит на целый год. Сконцентрируйся ты наконец!

— Как ты? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Тебе обязательно надо задавать этот вопрос?

— Нет.

— Что? — Он имеет в виду, что ответ очевиден или что на самом деле ему это неинтересно? Или это всего лишь вежливость? — Не мог бы ты не спрашивать то, что ты не хочешь узнать?

— А это так ужасно?

— Лестрейд! Я же ничего не сказал!.. Не считая того, что выразил свое недоумение.

— Точно. Палата 215, — Лестрейд кивнул на нужную дверь. Шерлок свернул влево и сразу же, без стука, зашел в палату.

Следом за ним зашел Лестрейд.

— Шерлок, тебе надо было постучаться.

Но не успел он закрыть за собой дверь, как Шерлок резко остановился. Что-то было не так, но он не мог ухватить, что именно.

— Мисс Херман? Мы пришли задать несколько вопросов о том, что с вами произошло, — начал инспектор, а Шерлок приблизился к ее постели.

Отчего-то здесь пахло скорее как в операционной, нежели в простой больничной палате.

Лестрейд тоже подошел ближе, но молодая женщина никак не отреагировала.

Она выглядела бледной, лежала, как спящий человек, и казалась очень маленькой на своей больничной постели — даже еще меньше, чем когда Шерлок видел ее на диване в квартире. Детектив автоматически перевел взгляд на монитор, который показывал уровень кислорода и частоту пульса.

Он с удивлением втянул в себя воздух и нахмурился — цифры были далеки от нормальных, даже очень далеки.

И не успел Лестрейд понять, что происходит, как Шерлок ринулся к пострадавшей, нажал кнопку срочного вызова и стал стягивать с женщины одеяло.

— Черт, Шерлок, что ты творишь? — изумился инспектор.

Шерлок стащил одеяло и на груди женщины показались две колотые раны — первая уходила в грудную кость и выглядела поверхностной, но рядом была еще одна, она была совсем рядом с первой и сильно кровоточила, словно первый удар случайно попал по кости, и преступнику потребовался еще один, чтобы исполнить задуманное.

Он уже не чувствовал запаха операционной, но кровь... Сербский подвал... "Не хорошо". Шерлок отпихнул эту мысль подальше, ему потребовалось около минуты, чтобы превозмочь тошноту и сосредоточиться на ситуации. Все вокруг словно внезапно замедлилось.

Шерлок стремительно развернулся и побежал за человеком, которого только что видел в коридоре, за тем странным доктором. Сосредоточься на беге! Витающий в воздухе запах крови молодой женщины вызывал в памяти запах его собственной крови, запах, который напоминал о темном подвале, о сочащейся из его тела крови и умирающей крысе. В горле поднялась тошнота. На это нет времени!

Лестрейд только ахнул, когда детектив рванулся мимо него к выходу и побежал за подозреваемым. Эти раны были нанесены женщине какие-то секунды назад. Мониторы тревожно завыли как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок выбегал в коридор. И выход оттуда был только один — вперед к лестнице.

В следующую минуту Шерлок осознал, что стоит на лестничной площадке и прислушивается к шагам.

Но он так ничего и не услышал.

Он пробежал два пролета, прежде чем понял, что это бессмысленно — умнее позвонить в службу охраны, чтобы они заперли все двери, и потом посмотреть записи камер видеонаблюдения.

Шерлок на всякий случай снова прислушался — нет ни звука шагов, ни частого дыхания, ни убегающего преступника. Должно быть, тот уже получил все, что хотел и прошел через другое отделение, чтобы быстрее замести следы.

Повернувшись к пролету, чтобы вновь подняться наверх, детектив вдруг ощутил, что у него трясутся колени... он едва успел схватиться за перила и опустился на корточки у первой ступеньки.

Надо встать, надо удостовериться, что охрана больницы извещена и... Бледно-зеленая, словно мята, волна дезориентации нахлынула откуда-то снизу, ступеньки отделанные под черный мрамор над ним словно насмехались.

Надо встать!

Его атаковала новая волна кровяного запаха. Откуда она берется?

Что-то не так.

Шерлока опять затошнило. "Не хорошо!"

Он приказал себе уходить. Нужно отсюда убираться!

Ему нестерпимо хотелось сбежать, но через несколько секунд он вспомнил, что у него было какое-то важное дело.

Думай! Что же это было?

Полное перекрытие входов и выходов из больницы. Точно.

Ему все-таки удалось подняться на ноги, но в тот миг, когда он шагнул на первую ступеньку лестницы, дверь над его головой рывком открылась, издав резкий, бьющий по ушам звук. Шерлок от неожиданности дернулся и ощутил, как по телу пронеслась смердящая струя паники.

Кто там?

Но не успел он поднять голову, как сразу услышал вопль Лестрейда.

— Шерлок!

Через мгновение инспектор очутился рядом и схватил его за плечо.

— Что случилось?

— Я потерял его.

— Что?

— Надо перекрыть все входы и выходы и известить охрану! Он ушел по лестнице вниз... Нам нужны записи камер, а охрана пусть перекроет все двери и займется поисками. Надо срочно все запереть.

Лестрейд не успел сразу отреагировать, и Шерлок его встряхнул.

— Иди! — заорал он, и Лестрейд ринулся наверх, бегом возвращаясь в отделение.

Шерлок ощутил, как бьется на шее пульс. Неприятно.

И дыхание слишком частое. Пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы его успокоить.

Гадство. Он не сомневался, что это паника... или страх? Между ними есть разница? Впрочем, имеет ли это значение? Нет, не имеет.

Куда важнее справиться с собой, пока его не застали в таком состоянии.

Шерлок заставил себя вдыхать в два раза реже, чем ему хотелось.

В первый момент это вызвало ощущение удушья, но его, к счастью, удалось подавить.

Шерлоку понадобилось около шести минут и значительное мысленное усилие, чтобы вернуть пульс и дыхание в состояние близкое к норме.

И все это время он продолжал стоять, стоически отказываясь садиться или позволить своему телу еще какие-нибудь поблажки. Оно его подвело и не заслуживало послаблений.

Шерлок поднялся на первую ступеньку и ощутил головокружение — вероятно, связанное с резким движением — но оно быстро ушло. Он обнаружил, что невольно стискивает зубы и заставил челюсти расслабиться, не желая становиться похожим на Майкрофта.

Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы придти в себя, но затем он смог уже двигаться без каких-либо недомоганий.

Шерлок поправил пальто и пиджак. Он успел сделать всего несколько шагов, как дверь на два пролета выше снова широко распахнулась.

— Шерлок?! — завопил на всю лестницу Лестрейд. Шерлок вздрогнул — эхо крика ударило его с такой силой, что зазвенело в ушах, а внезапный грохот двери показался в тишине настоящим взрывом.

— Я здесь. Все в порядке, — ответил он, но все равно услышал торопливые шаги по лестнице.

— Выглядишь дерьмово, — произнес инспектор, едва оказавшись рядом с Шерлоком.

— Потрясающее наблюдение, детектив-инспектор. Статус?

— Записи камер наблюдения уже в работе, мисс Херман — в операционной, все двери в больнице перекрыты.

Шерлок двинулся вперед, и Лестрейд потянулся к его руке, однако он уклонился.

— Шерлок, ты в порядке? — инспектор чуть наклонился к нему.

— Почему меня все об этом спрашивают? — прошипел Шерлок.

— Потому что ты паршиво выглядишь, и всем понятно, что ты не в порядке, прости, приятель... Я честно просто...

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— ... и еще потому что люди хотят тебе помочь.

— Я надеюсь, что эти "люди" не включают Андерсона и Донован, — попытался Шерлок сменить тему.

— Может, и даже их тоже. Они, в каком-то смысле, действительно _сожалеют_.

— И Андерсон выражает это довольно... назойливым способом.

— Да. Определенно. Мы с ним не раз это обсуждали. Но суть не в этом. Чем я могу помочь?

— Ничем.

— Ладно, если что-то понадобится, скажешь. Хочешь, чтобы я подбросил тебя до дома?

— Нет, — на лице Шерлока отразились решительность и упрямство, но Лестрейд ясно видел, что детективу больше всего хочется отсюда уйти. — Я хочу посмотреть записи камер.

— Служба безопасности над этим работает. Пойдем пока выпьем кофе. Чтобы сделать копии, потребуется какое-то время. Мы заберем их с собой в Ярд и там проанализируем. Если удастся получить хорошую картинку, я пошлю Донован обойти эту чертову больницу и показать снимок всем работающим в этом корпусе.

Шерлок стал подниматься по лестнице, чувствуя на себе внимательные глаза детектива-инспектора, но никак не прокомментировал его слова.

После возвращения Лестрейд оказал ему самый добрый и радостный прием. Шерлок до сих пор этому удивлялся и, наверное, даже был немного тронут.

Лестрейд никогда раньше его не обнимал. И случившиеся на этот раз крепкие объятия заменили множество невысказанных слов. Инспектор встретил его с таким... облегчением и искренней радостью. Как выяснилось, понятие "отношения" делилось на множество типов. Все они назывались дружбой, но когда дело касалось людей, ради которых он последние два года терпел лишения, ему каждый раз, по большому счету, требовалось отдельное название. Английский язык слишком неточен.

Они выпили в кафетерии по чашке кофе, но каким бы добрым и услужливым ни был Лестрейд, Шерлок все равно держался с ним сдержано и не стремился к общению. Он даже проявил терпение, выжидая, пока инспектор переговорит со службой безопасности. И они, захватив искомые записи, отправились смотреть их в Скотланд-Ярд.

Анализ видеолаборатории не принес никаких открытий.

На кассете был виден человек, покидающий палату, но он держался так, чтобы его лицо не попало в камеру. И с его появлением была та же история. В палате он провел буквально какие-то секунды.

Донован тоже не повезло — она обошла со снимками всех сотрудников больницы, но без толку.

Шерлок в одиночестве снова и снова просматривал крошечные отрывки с подозреваемым. Техник, с разрешения Лестрейда, ушел после третьего нанесенного ему оскорбления.

Лестрейд дал Шерлоку еще двадцать минут — тот крутил взад-вперед беззвучную запись и пристально рассматривал детали, тут и там делая увеличения — после чего попросил детектива позвонить ему в офис, когда он закончит.

Шерлок продолжал работать над материалом, радуясь, что наконец его больше никто не тревожит.

С каждой минутой ему было все труднее скрывать свое состояние, и к тому же это требовало большой концентрации, отнимая внимание и сосредоточенность от главной задачи — надлежащего препарирования записи.

Час спустя он уверился, что попавший на камеру человек был заметно выше того типа, которого они с Джоном встретили тогда на лестнице. Без сомнений, это был другой человек. Тот двигался намного быстрее и энергичнее, чем "доктор", которого он запомнил в больничном коридоре.

Шерлок позвонил Лестрейду, и тот пришел через пару минут.

— На месте преступления никаких улик, — пробормотал инспектор, снова занимая место рядом с Шерлоком.

— Это другой человек, не тот же, что был раньше. С высокой вероятностью, это убийца-любитель или полупрофессионал. Либо бывший военный. Он слишком быстр, и тот факт, что он не оставил практически никаких улик... он явно проделывает подобное не в первый раз.

— Понятно, — Лестрейд потер лицо.

* * *

* Да (нем.) (прим. переводчика)

** "Да, аж солнце светит из задницы" (нем.). Цитата из немецкого перевода фильма "От заката до рассвета" (1996) (в оригинале "Peachy, Kate. The world's my oyster", в русском переводе "В полном порядке. Жизнь прекрасна"). Главный герой пару минут назад убил своего брата, и девушка спрашивает, как он. В переводе фраза звучит более колоритно, чем в оригинале, поэтому автор привела именно ее.


	5. Глава 5

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

**Предупреждение о триггерах:** женщина рассказывает о пережитом ею похищении, когда она была накачана наркотиками и парализована. Не очень графично и с сексом не связано.

* * *

**Глава 5**

**Понедельник. Вечер.**

Шерлок вернулся на Бейкер-стрит в начале вечера, и сразу за входной дверью его поприветствовал аромат свежей выпечки.

Миссис Хадсон определенно занималась любимым делом.

Он на мгновение прислушался к себе, но единственной реакцией на запах пищи было отвращение. Причем, сам запах не был каким-то особенным — плохим или хорошим, вполне обычным.

Похоже, его "транспорт" еще не вышел из режима тошноты, и Шерлок испытал сильное желание отключить этот досадный механизм.

Запах крови не должен так на него влиять. Это просто запах. Запах, с которым он ежедневно сталкивается из-за своей работы, и последнее, что ему нужно — это психовать от его присутствия.

Надо это остановить, надо прекратить странные реакции тела на воспоминания о том, что произошло с ним за эти два года.

Он хотел вернуть контроль над собой. Ему это было необходимо.

Как отвратительно.

Шерлок чувствовал себя слабым и бесполезным.

И такую форму существования он долго не выдержит.

Он злился на себя и стыдился мерзких закидонов, которые устраивал ему "транспорт". Он должен их укротить, у него есть сила воли.

Почему же ничего не выходит?

Он уже не раз пробовал... и до сих пор не оставлял попыток.

Укротить, с этим должно получиться.

Отмести воспоминания усилием воли, наверное, хороший способ, но если быть с собой честным — а Шерлок был честен с собой всегда — это просто не срабатывало.

Он пребывал в раздрае.

Он был слаб и психовал. Ненавистное состояние.

Он устал от своего тела и разума.

Да, подобное с ним раньше случалось, но никогда — до такой степени. На этот раз все было намного сложнее. И включало Джона.

Раньше... он ненавидел себя настолько, что чуть не убил себя передозировкой... но это было до того, как он встретил Джона. Он надеялся, что, кроме Майкрофта, никто уже и не помнит о тех событиях.

А сейчас он ощущал себя так, словно вдруг выяснил, что тем, кто для него важен, без него было бы лучше. Без него, без его жалкого присутствия Джон давно бы уже женился, а может, уже и детей завел. А Джон — как и его потребности — значили для Шерлока очень много.

Детектив потащился наверх по лестнице. Он чувствовал усталость и отвращение к себе. Но улизнуть — нет, Джон этого не потерпит, если не сказать хуже... Он не может так поступить с Джоном. Ему придется пройти через все с ясным сознанием — Джон не позволит ему ничего принять, чтобы получить облегчение. Как бы ему этого ни хотелось, но... это не вариант. Если он примет наркотик, то тем самым причинит Джону боль... Друг терпел целых два года, и Шерлок тоже сможет. Но нужно найти какой-то способ, как-то с этим справиться... Возможно, стоит посидеть денек, соседствуя с запахом крови, чтобы снова к нему привыкнуть и вернуть былое нейтральное отношение. Эмоциональная тупость. Интересно, хватит ли крови животного или придется попросить у Молли пару-тройку литров человеческой? Яркое, четкое воспоминание ударило в нос запахом его собственной крови, и к горлу снова подкатила тошнота. Шерлок наконец добрался до 221Б. Вероятно, стоит выбрать именно свою кровь, а не чужую. Для этого нужен антикоагулянт... и вакуумный набор для взятия крови. Детектив сделал мысленную заметку достать и то и другое.

Он вошел в гостиную и запоздало понял, что в квартире есть еще кто-то.

— О, Шерлок, это ты. А у меня как раз выпечка поспела, — сообщила ему миссис Хадсон. Она явно пекла в их духовке. Шерлок надеялся, что она перед этим ее почистила. Впрочем, духовка принадлежала домовладелице, так что, конечно, она это сделала.

Шерлок, не снимая пальто, прошел на кухню; в воздухе витал тяжелый, теплый аромат свежей выпечки. И его желудок не пришел от этого в восторг.

— Почему вы не печете внизу? — поинтересовался детектив. В его голосе отчетливо слышалось раздражение из-за непривычного запаха, но миссис Хадсон давно научилась игнорировать подобные грубости.

— О, я пеку — там вторая порция. Я просто почистила вашу духовку, а потом подумала, почему бы этим не воспользоваться. До Рождества уже не так далеко. Уверена, Джон и Мэри обрадуются свежему печенью.

Шерлок что-то недовольно проворчал. Домовладелица вытащила из духовки готовое печенье и поставила форму с еще не спеченным.

— Дорогой, не знаешь, когда они вернутся?

— Смена Джона обычно заканчивается в пять, значит, он должен придти к шести.

На улице еще не совсем стемнело, так что Шерлок открыл все окна и исчез в своей комнате, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Миссис Хадсон закатила глаза и снова закрыла все рамы.

— Идем, Джон! — Шерлок потянулся за пальто, стоило доктору переступить порог 221Б.

— Что? Я же только пришел.

— Нам надо в больницу.

— Зачем? — Джон повесил свою куртку на вешалку.

— Лестрейд только что прислал сообщение. Он сообщил, что жертва...

— Сандра Херман! Ее зовут Сандра Херман.

— Да. Она пришла в сознание около получаса назад и сразу согласилась дать показания. Лестрейд ждет нас в больнице через полчаса.

Мэри прошла через комнату и поцеловала Джона.

— Не позволяй мне тебя задерживать. Поезжай, если хочешь.

— Я... — Джон не знал, как поступить. С одной стороны, ему хотелось поехать с Шерлоком, но с другой, смена в больнице была очень утомительной — толпа больных гриппом, из-за которых клинику закрыли на два часа позже, а сейчас была уже почти половина восьмого. В квартире пахло свежей выпечкой, что еще сильнее подстегивало голод, а он и без того хотел зверски есть. Но при всем этом он чувствовал, что поехать с другом — необходимо, что это важно. Они не занимались расследованием с той самой последней погони.

Вдобавок Джон жалел, что не смог поехать с Шерлоком в больницу сегодня утром...

— Постой, разве ты не должен был расспросить ее еще утром?

— Мы обнаружили ее на постели с колотой раной в груди, и ее сразу забрали на операцию. Судя по всему, она пережила ее и очнулась.

— Ничего себе... Ладно. Но за руль я не сяду, — Джон снова снял с вешалки куртку и натянул ее на себя. Не желая выдавать истинные масштабы своей усталости, он последовал за другом, который уже успел пробежать половину ступенек.

Однако пока он шел через гостиную к кухонной двери, что вела на лестницу, Мэри внезапно перегородила ему дорогу и выбросила вперед руку. Джону потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать: она протягивает ему три печенья, завернутые в салфетку. Он улыбнулся.

Жуя на ходу, доктор спустился вслед за Шерлоком и вышел через распахнутую дверь на улицу.

Спустя десять минут они уже сидели в такси, но Шерлок определенно не горел желанием рассказывать, что произошло сегодня утром. Джону пришлось дважды переспрашивать, чтобы хоть примерно понять, что случилось. Шерлок отвечал очень скупо, и к окончанию разговора Джон имел лишь очень расплывчатое представление о произошедших событиях.

Пятнадцать минут спустя они уже шли по коридору нужного отделения. Лестрейд опять разговаривал с врачом. Увидев приближающихся друзей, инспектор попрощался и повернулся в их сторону.

— Привет, Джон. Хорошо, что ты смог приехать.

Джон осознал, что усталый взгляд Лестрейда выражает не только радость встречи, но и потребность поговорить. Что же произошло?

— Палата та же? — уточнил Шерлок и, когда инспектор кивнул, быстро пошел по коридору.

— Шерлок, постарайся говорить помедленней и прояви сочувствие. Она сегодня чуть не умерла... и, вероятно, получила дополнительную психологическую травму. Кроме того, это она выразила желание с нами поговорить — врачи предлагали отложить допрос еще на сутки. Мы сейчас здесь лишь по ее любезности, так что обращайся с ней, пожалуйста, как с человеком. Она много пережила, — предупредил Лестрейд, когда они подошли к палате, которую теперь охранял полицейский.

— Хорошо, — немного нервно ответил Шерлок, но вежливо постучал в дверь и даже чуть подождал, прежде чем войти.

В палате стоял полумрак. Бледная и измученная Сандра Херман полулежала, подняв колени, на больничной кровати. Рядом с ней сидела ее подруга, и они обе поздоровались.

Шерлок, судя по всему, решил держать рот на замке, и Лестрейд с огромным удивлением осознал, что роль допрашивающего на этот раз досталась ему. Он представился, представил своих спутников и стал осторожно расспрашивать пострадавшую.

Мисс Херман говорила немного хрипловато из-за анестезии, но разум ее был ясным, и она определенно стремилась рассказать все, что требовалось. Когда Джон и Грег расселись по стульям, а Шерлок, отказавшись, предпочел постоять, она приступила к своему рассказу.

Она описала, как пришла с работы домой и потом отправилась за покупками. На обратном пути ей казалось, что за ней наблюдают, и она несколько раз оборачивалась, но так никого и не заметила. Она уже не первый день ощущала на себе чьй-то взгляд, но считала, что это ее бурное воображение. Она рассказала, с каким облегчением она вернулась домой, думая, что теперь-то уж она в безопасности, и как потом вдруг кто-то схватил ее сзади, когда она убирала в холодильник купленные продукты, и пригрозил, что заколет ее ножом в сердце, если она будет сопротивляться.

— Он силой уложил меня на диван, потом связал и надел на глаза повязку. Я надеялась, что он просто заберет ценности и уйдет, но он сделал мне какой-то укол, и я почти сразу же отключилась... Когда я снова пришла в себя, на мне была уже другая одежда, хоть и моя собственная, и я лежала на диване в расслабленной позе, но не могла пошевельнуться. Он... он ходил по моей квартире, как по своей... и вел себя так, словно мы давно друг друга знали... Он говорил, как будто мы были друзьями или... даже не знаю, как описать, это было очень странно.

—... как будто вы были любовниками? — осторожно уточнил Лестрейд.

— Нет. Он вел себя как псих и ужасно со мной поступал, но в его поведении никогда не было ничего сексуального. Совсем.

Джон заметил, что она побледнела еще сильнее, и постарался успокоить.

— Хорошо, что вы так рационально об этом говорите. Вы молодец.

Сзади послышалось недовольное хмыканье Шерлока, и Джон на мгновение удивился. Что ему не понравилось? Пострадавшая говорила быстро и не слишком эмоционально — во всяком случае, до сего момента.

— Да, но это было действительно очень странно. Он вел себя так, словно я была ему добрым другом: разговаривал со мной, развлекал меня, смотрел вместе со мной телевизор... и при всем при этом постоянно накачивал меня через капельницу наркотиком...

— Он обращался с ней профессионально, как медик?.. Я имею в виду, делал ли он это легко и непринужденно, как человек, который ставил капельницу уже тысячу раз?

— Ну... на самом деле, нет. То есть, он явно делал это не впервые, но вокруг укола постоянно оставались синяки, и он периодически не попадал в вену, что было больно. Он ставил мне капельницу снова и снова, но в тот день, когда вы меня нашли... Спасибо вам огромное... спасибо, что вы спасли меня. Я была так счастлива... Когда вы появились, я уже почти потеряла надежду — я думала, это он вернулся, а я чувствовала, что за предыдущую ночь он сильно переменился. После стольких дней в его власти, я боялась, что просто сойду с ума и...

Джон впервые увидел в ее глазах слезы, но голос женщины оставался твердым.

Подруга быстро погладила ее по руке, но та сразу продолжила.

— Накануне того, как вы меня нашли, он снял с меня капельницу, и я... он стал делать мне уколы в очень странных местах и с повышенной дозой... и совсем без перерывов. Раньше он позволял мне хоть немного отдохнуть. Когда действие наркотика заканчивалось, я могла сходить в ванную, помыться, что-нибудь съесть. Обычно он ждал, пока действие препарата закончится, и позволял мне это, но потом он... стал колоть мне наркотик в пальцы на ногах, в лодыжку, и я стала спать намного дольше, чем раньше... это было ужасно, чувствовать себя парализованной, просто, просто кошмар... — у нее сорвался голос, она прижала руку к губам.

— Если вам нужно немного передохнуть, мы можем подождать за дверью, — предложил Лестрейд.

— Нет, — пробормотала она. Подруга встала и обняла ее, что-то тихо сказала — она явно не слышала таких подробностей и они ее шокировали.

— Он был какой-то чудной. Очень аккуратный и очень своеобразный... и он очень странно все усложнял. Всегда ел только очень дешевую пиццу — во всех вариациях, но никогда с морепродуктами... и от него пахло, как от моего дедушки, когда он побреется. Я думаю... в его поведении было что-то детское, но иногда и наоборот — стариковское. Он вел себя жестоко и непредсказуемо, угрожал мне. Мне кажется, ему нравилось иметь надо мной власть. Но он также обо мне заботился.

— И как именно? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Я... Он... — женщина сглотнула. — Со мной произошел "несчастный случай", когда он впервые сказал, что даст мне новую дозу... Действие первой как раз закончилось, а у меня уже была паническая атака из-за того, что я проснулась и поняла, что не могу двигаться... Я чувствовала себя такой беспомощной, когда осознала, что я парализована, что я полностью в его власти... и я испугалась, что он меня изнасилует... Но это произошло снова, и я стала с ним бороться. И когда он меня прижал, я... я... — она подавилась собственными словами. — Я... в жизни не испытывала такого унижения... когда это со мной случилось... В общем, я обмочила белье.

— О, — только и сказал Лестрейд, в его голосе явственно звучало сочувствие.

— Не надо стыдиться, подобная реакция тела — не редкость для состояния очень сильного страха, а кроме того, это могло быть и реакцией на наркотический коктейль, который он вам вколол, — спокойным тоном пояснил Джон и нахмурился, услышав за спиной участившееся дыхание Шерлока. Детектив начал проявлять нервозность, беспокойно зашевелился.

— Я... мне было так стыдно... — призналась женщина.

— И как он отреагировал? — поинтересовался Грег.

— Все убрал и переодел меня, как будто не случилось ничего особенного.

— А как он выглядел? Что носил? Толстовку, бейсболку, кроссовки?

— Да, все перечисленное. Но вы же его видели, — она посмотрела на Джона и Шерлока.

— Да, — ответил доктор. — Но в тот момент мы еще не были уверены, что это он. — Джон замолчал, ожидая вступления друга, но тот не произнес ни слова. — Мы погнались за ним, но он от нас ускользнул. Мы очень сожалеем.

— Я так рада, что вы меня нашли... сомневаюсь, что я смогла бы еще хоть сколько-то это вытерпеть. Я сходила с ума от ужаса. Каждый раз, когда он уходил, я отчаянно пыталась освободиться. Когда он впервые ушел, а затем вернулся, то сразу обнаружил мои стертые запястья, и он... позаботился обо мне, смазал мазью, забинтовал... но после этого усилил дозу, чтобы я больше не смогла этого повторить.

— И часто он уходил?

— Почти каждый день... мне показалось, что он работает где-то неполный день или что-то в этом роде. Точнее не могу сказать. Он постоянно занавешивал окна, и я даже не могла толком понять, день или ночь, и сколько вообще прошло времени. Он унес из гостиной часы.

Мисс Херман рассказала, как похититель занимался в ее квартире обычной ежедневной рутиной. Правда, она ни разу не слышала душа или еще чего-то такого. Если не считать тех маленьких просветов между дозами, когда она слабела и ей позволялось ненадолго отправиться в ванную. Кроме того, этот человек пользовался ее компьютером и планшетом и писал новые сообщения в интернете и фейсбуке, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.

— Вы не дадите нам доступ в ваши аккаунты? Мы хотели бы прочесть, что он там написал.

— Да, конечно.

Лестрейд протянул ей блокнот, и женщина дрожащими пальцами нацарапала данные.

— Вот и хорошо. Можно прислать к вам полицейского художника? У нас уже есть один набросок, со слов доктора Ватсона и мистера Холмса, но они видели этого человека очень коротко, а нам бы хотелось получить от вас более подробный.

— Да, но... — женщина сглотнула. — Можно завтра?

— Конечно. Я пришлю к вам сотрудника завтра после обеда. В остальном, как он проводил время в вашем присутствии?

— Я... честно говоря, я постоянно умирала от страха... Он смотрел телевизор, играл в мою "плейстейшн", ходил по магазинам... я не знаю... я так боялась. И я потеряла счет времени... из-за наркотиков я стала спать намного дольше, — ее голос захрипел еще сильнее, чем раньше.

— Вы помните, где вы провели первые дни после похищения?

— Первые дни?

— Вскоре после того, как вас похитили, мы обыскивали вашу квартиру — проверяли всех пропавших на предмет его новых жертв. И вас там не было.

— О Боже, дни?! И были другие жертвы? Вы знали, что он где-то бродит по городу? — на глаза женщины вновь навернулись слезы, и она беззвучно всхлипнула. Подруга поднялась с места и присела рядом с ней на постель, пытаясь ее успокоить. — Почему же ничего... Неужели никто ничего не видел? Никто ничего не понял?... Как, как это... — женщина расплакалась уже всерьез.

Джон ощутил, что Шерлок за его спиной нервничает все сильнее и сильнее.

— Почему же никто... не помог мне?

— Мы пытались, и мы вас искали. Пропало еще несколько женщин, и мы держали все квартиры под наблюдением, но он словно знал об этом и сделал все, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Вот эти двое, что сейчас перед вами, наблюдали за вашей квартирой две ночи напролет. И именно острый глаз мистера Холмса, заметившего нечто подозрительное, в итоге привел нас к первому шагу... Мы совершенно уверены, что он не совершал над вами сексуального насилия, если вас это беспокоит. Врачи уверены, что ничего подобного не было. Стало быть, о первых днях вы ничего не помните? Если вдруг что-то придет на ум, пожалуйста, сообщите нам, хорошо? Ну и последний на сегодня вопрос: он ходил в перчатках или тщательно занимался уборкой?

— Да-да, как я уже говорила, он был очень аккуратен и все оттирал до блеска, даже следы рук на мебели. И меня он касался только в перчатках... — мисс Херман со всхлипом уткнулась в плечо подруги и пробормотала: — Я теперь всю жизнь буду мучиться воспоминаниями. Почему он так со мной поступил?

— Мы пока не знаем, но обязательно выясним, — уверил ее Джон.

— Полагаю, на сегодня достаточно. Остальное оставим на завтра, — Лестрейд поднялся на ноги и от себя добавил, что они сделают все возможное, чтобы поймать преступника.

Джон встал и повернулся к Шерлоку, чтобы наконец посмотреть на друга, не привлекая к себе внимания — тот сидел на стуле, бледный, измученный и с рассеянным взглядом.

— Идем, Шерлок, — позвал Джон. Тот, словно в трансе, встал и, не попрощавшись, покинул палату. Впрочем, пострадавшая женщина, будучи в объятиях подруги, этого даже не заметила, а последняя на прощание благодарно кивнула Лестрейду и Джону, когда те направились к выходу.

Грег тихо притворил за ними дверь с той стороны и повернулся к доктору. Шерлок уже успел уйти дальше по коридору.

— Как он?

— Честно говоря... даже не знаю. Не успел я прийти домой, как он потащил меня сюда. Получил от него краткий пересказ насчет ее ранения, и как ты пытался снять с камер хороший кадр, но это было очень поверхностно.

— Он какое-то время оставался один на лестнице, пока я распоряжался перекрыть все входы и выходы из больницы. Он не выходил, пока я за ним не пришел. И выглядел он, откровенно говоря, препаршиво. Я пытался ему помочь, но он меня просто отпихнул.

— У него была паническая атака?

— Возможно, но точно не знаю.

— И не знаешь, что могло стать причиной?

— Нет. Это все... не знаю, все случилось так быстро.

— Я попробую выяснить, что произошло. Он ведь может и завтра прийти с тобой?

— Конечно. Пошлю ему смс, попрошу меня сопровождать.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, приятель.

— Иди к нему. И позвони, когда будет минутка.

— Да, Грег, спасибо, — откликнулся Джон и поспешил за Шерлоком.

Друзья вернулись домой, потратив на дорогу полчаса из-за вечернего трафика.

В такси Джон внимательно приглядывался к Шерлоку — тот был бледен и молчалив. Самому доктору требовалось что-нибудь съесть, а затем он собирался выяснить, что же все-таки сегодня произошло. Шерлок коротко пересказал ему факты, но оставил "за бортом" все, что касалось его лично.

— Привет, ребята! Как насчет ужина? — Мэри встретила Джона поцелуем.

— Ты готовила?

— Нет, это миссис Хадсон. Она сказала, что раз уж духовка разогрета, то грех ею не воспользоваться и, закончив со своей выпечкой, поставила туда жаркое.

— О, отлично. Умираю с голоду! — Джон как раз заглядывал в духовку, когда за ним на кухню вошел Шерлок. Выражение лица детектива явственно отразило, что он предпочел бы обнаружить здесь нейтральные запахи. А сейчас аромат выпечки смешивался с ароматом запеченного сыра и цыпленка. Шерлок рывком распахнул окна, очевидно считая, что подвергся запаховой атаке, и ушел прямиком к себе в комнату, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Что случилось? Он злится?

— Скорее устал, нервничает, ничего не ел, и вообще у него был плохой день... И преступник снова от него сбежал, а еще теперь его убежище пахнет так, что его желудок не принимает... полная рассогласованность с миром. Я хочу выяснить, что с ним сегодня случилось, но сначала мне надо поесть. Ему в любом случае нужно время, чтобы остыть.

— Плохо, да?

— Ты даже не представляешь. Что-то явно произошло, но пока я не знаю, что именно.

— Хорошо, через пять минут все будет готово, так что готовь тарелки. Мы с Джанин сегодня договорились пойти в кино. Она должна за мной заехать через сорок пять минут. Так что у тебя куча времени, чтобы решить свою загадку, — Мэри пошла закрыть окна, а на обратном пути остановилась перед Джоном и его обняла.

— Ну и отлично. Я собираюсь снова потащить его тощую задницу в Чертоги, — пробормотал тот ей в волосы и еще раз поцеловал.

Они поели восхитительного угощения — запеченного цыпленка и брокколи. И хоть они и договорились за ужином или фильмом не обсуждать дела пациентов, все равно все в итоге свелось к тому же. Идея была неплоха, но у них не слишком срабатывала.

Мэри привела себя в порядок для похода в кино, и Джон спустился вниз, чтобы ее проводить, а заодно и поблагодарить миссис Хадсон на вкуснейший ужин.

Домовладелица вдобавок вручила ему тарелку с собственной выпечкой и печеньем, и Джон воспользовался моментом, чтобы спросить, не случилось ли сегодня чего-нибудь странного, но получил лишь отрицательный ответ и еще как минимум пять раз поблагодарил пожилую леди за замечательный ужин. После чего снова поднялся обратно в 221Б.

Джон заново открыл окна и постарался всеми силами изгнать из квартиры кулинарные запахи.

Затем он ушел принять душ и по возвращении, решил, что в квартире пахнет достаточно нейтрально и можно попытаться разговорить Шерлока.

Джон подошел к комнате друга и постучал в дверь.


	6. Глава 6

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 6 **

**Понедельник. Ночь.**

Джон постучал в дверь еще раз, но ему так никто и не ответил, хотя он слышал, как Шерлок двигается внутри комнаты.

— Ладно, я вхожу.

Он осторожно открыл дверь и заглянул в спальню.

Шерлок сидел на кровати с телефоном в руке и смотрел на Джона. Усталые, обведенные темными кругами глаза, загнанный взгляд.

— Эй, — произнес доктор, стараясь вложить в это слово побольше энтузиазма. Он не стал спрашивать друга о самочувствии — это только принесло бы дополнительное расстройство. А ответ он и так видел. Он вошел в комнату.

На полу по-прежнему высилась гора одеял. Джон опустился на нее и с удивлением обнаружил, что она еще теплая. Выходит, Шерлок только что сидел на его месте и переместился на кровать, лишь когда в дверь постучали. Джон поднял глаза на детектива — тот явно понял, к какому он пришел выводу, и отвел взгляд.

— Тебя еще беспокоят запахи?.. Я проветрил квартиру.

— Хорошо.

— А живот? Он тоже тебя беспокоит?

Шерлок нахмурился и опять посмотрел на доктора.

— Успел потрепаться с Лестрейдом? — резко, но негромко выплюнул он.

— Мы не треплемся. Мы о тебе волнуемся.

— Меня уже тошнит от этого слова.

— Я знаю... Но ты мог бы минимизировать его использование, если бы побольше нам доверял и рассказывал, что с тобой происходит. Это уменьшило бы наше волнение и соответственно частоту употребления этого слова.

— Меня тошнит от этих бесконечных разговоров...

— Шерлок, ты ведь злишься не на нашу заботу — ты злишься на себя, что плохо себя чувствуешь и не можешь этого скрыть... Ты считаешь, что не можешь нормально функционировать и из-за этого тоже злишься. Я вполне это понимаю.

— Прекрати свои психо-лекции, я не в настроении их выслушивать.

— Эм... ну хорошо. Давай вернемся в твои Чертоги. Полагаю, чем быстрее мы их исправим, тем быстрее ты сможешь раскрыть дело.

— Я не в настроении.

— Отнюдь, — возразил Джон.

— Нет!

— Ты хочешь, чтобы твои Чертоги стали рабочими, и я хочу того же самого, так что мы отправимся туда и над этим поработаем, — попытался Джон разрядить атмосферу.

— Не сейчас, я занят. Твоя тяга к игре словами сегодня не к месту.

— Шерлок, мы уже это обсуждали. Не закрывайся от меня... — начал Джон.

— Я смертельно устал от постоянного употребления слова "работа"...

— Значит, у тебя не должно быть энтузиазма сопротивляться. Так что прекращай и сделай, как я прошу, — усмехнулся Джон, снова пытаясь привнести чуточку юмора. Он поднялся на ноги и присел на край кровати, чтобы посмотреть, чем занимается Шерлок.

— Что ты, черт подери, творишь? — взорвался тот.

— Сажусь на кровать.

— Убирайся отсюда! — голос Шерлока внезапно переменился и теперь звучал обозлено и раздраженно.

— Шерлок? Что, черт возьми?..

Но тот подскочил, схватил доктора за плечо и в буквальном смысле стащил с кровати. Захваченному врасплох Джону даже в голову не пришло как-то этому воспротивиться.

— Ничего себе! Что это с тобой сегодня? — Детектив обычно не бросался на защиту своих вещей или территории, и даже кровати это не касалось. Личные границы для него ничего не значили: он в них не нуждался и не пытался установить. Во всяком случае, таким насильственным образом.

Джон воспользовался тем, что Шерлок тоже поднялся с кровати: он схватил с нее пару подушек и кинул поверх горки одеял на полу. Детективу там, похоже, понравилось — значит, можно опять там устроиться.

— Садись. Будем заниматься твоими Чертогами! — Джон придал своему голосу приказные нотки и не потрудился это особо замаскировать.

Шерлок вцепился в большую подушку, которую Джон сунул ему в руки, и позволил утянуть себя вниз. Джон тоже сел рядом.

Детектив сел на пол, прямо там, где стоял, и сумрачно уставился перед собой, ожидая, когда друг заговорит.

— Шерлок, ты же знаешь, что я делаю это не из желания усложнить тебе жизнь. Я хочу тебе помочь.

Тот ничего не ответил.

— Ладно, садись поудобнее.

Шерлок скрестил ноги и сел "по-турецки", вся его поза буквально кричала о стрессе и напряжении. Джон решил не расспрашивать его о том, что сегодня произошло. Лучше поскорее сосредоточиться на деле.

— Хорошо, давай сегодня сделаем слегка по-другому... Та комната, где мы в прошлый раз обнаружили кинетическую модель... там есть еще что-то подобное? Я имею в виду, она для твоих прошлых научных экспериментов? Или технических изобретений?

— Джон, пожалуйста, заканчивай со своей светской беседой. Я не... — начал Шерлок, в его голосе сквозила неловкость.

— Прости, я думал, что могу...

— Я знаю, но результат ровно противоположен.

— Я даже толком не начал, — возразил Джон.

— Прекрати нести эту ерунду.

— Я просто хотел создать хорошую и комфортную обстановку.

— В ней нет ничего хорошего... И комфортной она тоже не будет, ты только продлеваешь неприятный для меня процесс.

— Черт, Шерлок... я... — Джон с минуту даже не мог подобрать слов, а лицо Шерлока, тем временем, словно превратилось в мертвую маску.

— Откинься назад, — проинструктировал доктор, подкладывая ему под спину подушки.

— Нет. Просто конкретизируй, куда нам надо идти, и давай с этим покончим.

— А куда, ты считаешь, нам надо?.. Что тебя беспокоит сильнее всего?

— Меня беспокоит, что я не могу пользоваться Чертогами без риска окончательно все испортить. Мне надо вернуть эту способность!

— Значит, наш основной приоритет — сделать твои Чертоги безопасными.

— Безопасность — это иллюзия.

— Да, точно, мы это уже проходили, — Джон про себя вдохнул. Нехорошее начало, совсем нехорошее. — Перестань меня отталкивать.

— Я не отталкиваю.

— Тогда прекращай возражать.

Шерлок в ответ только саркастически фыркнул.

— Закрой глаза, — произнес Джон и, к его огромному облегчению, друг послушался. — Ты говорил, у тебя там есть места, которые медленно тлеют, и еще другие, куда ты не можешь попасть.

— Да... — поколебавшись, признал Шерлок.

— Не хочешь туда отправиться и еще раз взглянуть на проблему?

— Не хочу, но знаю, что могу это сделать, — Шерлок раскрыл глаза: в них читалось что-то очень похожее на гнев.

— Шерлок... пожалуйста...

Джона тревожило, что друг оказывает сопротивление, но неожиданностью это для него не стало.

— Перестань и просто доверься мне, — взмолился он. Видимо, в его голосе слишком откровенно сквозило отчаяние — Шерлок в ответ уставился в пол и замолк. Такого Джон не ожидал.

Через минуту Шерлок повернулся к нему спиной и скорчился на одеялах калачиком — раньше он часто принимал подобную позу, когда дулся на Джона на диване.

— Ну ладно. На каком-нибудь из этажей, где мы раньше уже бывали, есть пламя? Очаги горения?

— Да.

— Тогда идем туда... где ты в последний раз видел огонь.

— Я видел очаг на одном из старых школьных этажей.

— Этот этаж предназначен для каких-то определенных воспоминаний?

— Я построил его, когда становился подростком. Я его не люблю. И совершенно не хочу туда идти.

— Вполне понимаю. Но все же давай попробуем туда заглянуть. Если ничего не выйдет, то пусть лучше это будет на этаже, который тебе не нравится.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул.

— Информация безоценочна. Она просто существует.

— Тогда почему ты потрудился мне сообщить, что не любишь этот этаж?

— Это другое.

— Неужели? Ладно, входи туда и расскажи, что ты видишь.

— Замшелый коридор закрытой школы для мальчиков, который тысячу лет никак не менялся... Пахнет пылью.

— Хм, почему бы тебе не удалить этот запах? Это же твоя голова.

— Не выходит, — раздраженно пробормотал в одеяло Шерлок.

— Ты еще там?

— Да... — голос Шерлока стал тише и мягче, но поза стала даже еще более напряженной.

— Подойди поближе к местам тления... И опиши мне коридор.

— Здесь темно. Типичные резные рамы и двери из черного дерева, стеновые панели, витражные окна — грязные и почти не пропускают света... Весь пол в клочьях старой отслоившейся краски... И...

— Остановись на секунду. Этот этаж всегда так выглядел или стал таким недавно?

— Он всегда был пыльным и заброшенным, но сейчас выглядит хуже, чем раньше.

— Ты специально сделал его таким?

— Нет... я делал его старинным... Огонь медленно пожирает правую сторону, но все комнаты находятся слева. Впереди все выглядит черным и разрушенным. Свет пожара — единственный источник света...

— Хорошо... остановись на минуту. — Шерлок так рьяно стремится вперед, чтобы избежать другой темы? — Как насчет того, чтобы сначала получше осветить это место?

— Ладно... поставлю какой-нибудь дежурный фонарь потяжелее... Хм... — Шерлок, кажется, заколебался или что-то увидел.

— Ну как, теперь лучше видно? Что там, в другом конце коридора?

— Ничего... чернота осталась чернотой, коридор исчезает в темноте. Я возьму ручной фонарь.

— Ты знаешь, что стало причиной пожара?

— Я... в последний раз я был здесь, когда пытался сбежать... когда я был в сербском подвале и хотел ненадолго скрыться.

— Не надо ничего для меня приукрашивать, просто скажи, как есть.

— _Мне надо было тогда сбежать от реальности_... я хотел попасть на другой этаж, но почему-то оказался здесь. Сам процесс вхождения сюда был схваткой. Меня снова и снова выдергивал в реальность _хозяин подвала_, который очень старался не дать мне выключиться от действительности. Видимо, это не согласовывалось с его намерениями заставить меня страдать.

Голос Шерлока звучал монотонно, но так сочился сарказмом, что Джона передернуло.

— Он несколько раз вытаскивал меня в реальность, — продолжал детектив. — Процедура была не из приятных.

— Значит, повреждения возникли из-за того, что тебя тащили назад, а ты сопротивлялся?

— С чего ты взял? — в тоне Шерлока чувствовалось раздражение.

— Кажется логичным. Когда одна сила изо всех сил старается что-то протолкнуть внутрь, а другая — оставить снаружи, это вызывает повреждение... Как движение взад-вперед вызывает потертость.

— Он пытался войти за мной... — раздраженный тон сменился рассерженным.

— Что? — Услышав подобное заявление, да еще сказанное таким тоном, Джон резко втянул в себя воздух. Слова Шерлока звучали очень странно, и он понял, что не может решить это ментальное подтекстовое уравнение. — И ему удалось?

Шерлок ничего не ответил, и Джон уставился ему в спину, отчаянно желая узнать побольше. Но друг — пусть и не сильно, но от него закрывался.

— Прости. Тогда просто оцени размер повреждений. Без всякого анализа, просто посмотри, как выглядит... — Шерлок не отреагировал. — Можешь осторожно пройти вдоль мест тления?

Шерлок втянул воздух и задержал дыхание.

— Что случилось?

— Горячо... здесь темно и горячо. Темнота поглощает свет, я могу осветить всего сантиметров двадцать перед собой... не вижу даже собственных ног...

— Как далеко ты прошел?

— Наверное, двадцать... шагов... — Джон почувствовал, как перехватывает у друга голос от виртуального жара.

— Как думаешь, сможешь пройти насквозь?

— Я стараюсь! — в голосе Шерлока звучало больше упрямства, чем искреннего стремления. Он словно цедил сквозь сжатые зубы.

И в следующее мгновение детектив сердито зашипел.

— Что? — Джон нахмурился.

— Я упал на кучу горелого мусора и уронил фонарь... пол горячий... мусор тоже горячий... я обжег пальцы... сейчас попробую перебраться через упавшую балку и прочие обломки... они не все горячие. Жар мерцает и виден на расстоянии.

Джон осознал, что из-за своего упрямства Шерлок может себе навредить, просто чтобы доказать, что он может добраться до конца коридора. Он решил, что пора вмешаться.

— Шерлок, это не лучшая идея... Надо быть осторожнее. Давай подойдем с другой стороны. Там ведь есть и лестница, верно?

— Я пройду здесь! — часто дыша, процедил Шерлок, но Джон заметил, что он задрожал всем телом.

— Шерлок, уходи оттуда! Вернись ко мне, ты себе вредишь.

— Это необходимо для моего выздоровления, ты сам сказал... Чтобы пройти через все проблемы, чтобы решить их, я должен вытерпеть всю фазу выздоровления — и все, что сейчас причиняет мне боль. Так почему я не должен перетерпеть и _это_? Бессмысленно. Так что заткнись.

На Джона внезапно снизошло озарение. Он осознал, что Шерлок не видит разницы между мучительным процессом выздоровления и агонизирующей жестокостью к самому себе... Тогда что же это? Подобное поведение напоминало аутоагрессию, но он уже не был в этом уверен. Может, Шерлок прав, и это часть восстановительного процесса? Или он просто не может отличить одно от другого? Вообще, убедиться в своих силах и способностях, доказать, что ты выдержишь, вещь может и неплохая, но это палка о двух концах. Джон все-таки решил подождать и пересел таким образом, чтобы наконец увидеть лицо друга, хотя бы частично.

Шерлок дышал все с большим трудом. Потом он закашлялся, и Джона изумило — и даже немного ужаснуло — что мысленная реальность может так сильно воздействовать на тело.

Когда несколько минут спустя детектив стал буквально хватать ртом воздух, Джон решил, что так больше нельзя и надо это прекратить. Он тронул Шерлока за плечо и осторожно потряс.

— Шерлок, уходи оттуда... давай. Не надо себе вредить, это бессмысленно... возвращайся.

Шерлок моргнул и посмотрел на него — дикий взгляд, покрасневшие глаза — и потом резко отдернулся от прикосновения, в его глазах ясно полыхнул гнев. Он рывком выпрямился и сидящий рядом Джон успокаивающе вскинул руки.

— Какой во всем этом смысл, если ты мне мешаешь и вот так вытаскиваешь? Зачем вообще за это браться, если ты ставишь мне палки в колеса, когда я действительно начинаю заниматься делом? — возмущенно прорычал он.

— Я слежу за твоей безопасностью, а не ставлю палки в колеса! Да, есть рискованные и болезненные моменты, которые тебе надо вытерпеть, но ведь не все подряд! Ты должен отличать необходимые страдания от ненужных. Так нельзя. Это плохо, разве ты не видишь? — расстроено ответил Джон и тут же удрученно прикусил губу. Не стоило реагировать так нетерпеливо и непедагогично.

— Откуда мне знать, когда они чересчур, а когда могут помочь? Обычные сигналы со мной не срабатывают — они либо слишком слабые, либо слишком сильные, либо вообще бессмысленные. Как мне понять, когда я чересчур агрессивен, а когда не чересчур? Я чувствую себя при этом одинаково плохо.

Джон решил аккуратно продолжить тему, раз уж они ее затронули.

— Твой организм тебе подскажет. Ты поймешь. Просто понаблюдай.

— Но он не подсказывает, и я не понимаю. И не говори, что я не присматривался — я могу увидеть все, что мне надо, где угодно. Конечно, я мог бы, как в юности, притвориться, что что-то чувствую, чтобы ты от меня отвязался, но тут вмешивается правило "Не лгать Джону"... и...

Джон на мгновение просто лишился дара речи. Эти короткие предложения открыли ему больше, чем предыдущие часы разговоров. Значит, эта проблема появилась у Шерлока еще давно. Кто-то ругал его за небрежное отношение к своему организму, и он придумал, как схитрить, чтобы избавиться от претензий... И еще он создал правило "Не лгать Джону"!

— Все хорошо. Теперь я уже в курсе. Я не понимал. Прости, — Джону припомнилось, что они раньше уже обсуждали что-то подобное, но это было сто лет назад, а сейчас надо вернуться к теме Чертогов. — Спасибо тебе за правило... Давай взглянем, как выглядит коридор с другого конца.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и снова откинулся на подушки.

Джон расслабился — друг не отвернулся, не сбежал, не оттолкнул его прочь.

— Я переместился в другой конец коридора, — сообщил Шерлок. — Почерневшие места — примерно его треть, в длину около семидесяти метров. Противоположного конца я отсюда не вижу и не вижу ламп, которые я там оставил, когда ты вызвал меня назад.

— Хорошо, поставь здесь маркер, чтобы можно было проверить, увеличивается ли обгорелая территория, и если да, то как быстро.

— Готово.

— Что? И как это выглядит?

— Отметки красным мелком на полу. Несколько штук. Пронумерованы. На расстоянии примерно метра друг от друга.

— В обе стороны?

— Одну минуту... — Шерлок сосредоточился. — Да, в обе стороны.

— Хорошо. Тогда попробуй еще раз затушить стены... я знаю, ты говорил, что уже пытался и ничего не вышло, но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты взял профессиональный огнетушитель и в процессе пересказывал мне в точности каждый шаг. Сделай одолжение.

— CO2 или пена?

— Попробуй и то, и другое.

Шерлок хрипло закашлялся и где-то через три минуты наконец сообщил о результатах.

— На CO2 никакой реакции... А пена испаряется, чего точно не должно быть. Очень сильный отравляющий запах.

— Хорошо. Отходи назад. Значит, ничего не изменилось с твоей последней попытки, так?

— Так, — в голосе Шерлока явственно слышалось "я же тебе говорил".

— У тебя есть еще где-нибудь горящие или тлеющие места?

— Да, еще два других этажа. Там все то же самое, можно не инспектировать: очаги примерно тридцать и двадцать восемь метров в длину. Один на твоем этаже, и второй на том, что я построил перед самым прыжком. И... еще есть один после бомбардировки, там куча обломков перекрывает почти весь этаж.

— Что на нем?

— Ранние дела и информация о... кое-каких промышленных и производственных процессах.

— Например?

— Не знаю, каталог тоже недоступен, первая дверь гласит, что за ней... пищевое производство.

— О... у тебя и каталог есть? Конечно, есть, глупый вопрос. Там тоже темно, как на предыдущем этаже?

— Нет. Этот очень хорошо освещен... он с лабораторным дизайном. Тебе бы наверняка напомнил о Баскервиле — яркий свет, белизна и чистота... хотя вообще странно: обломки будто от чего-то очень старого... как на картинах времен Второй мировой войны или во время сноса старого дома. А должны быть современные металл и пластик... Очень странно... — Шерлок втянул носом воздух, по всей видимости, придвинувшись поближе к развалинам. — И запах устаревших материалов... солома и известка... это... — Шерлок внезапно отдернулся.

Это физическое движение оказалось для Джона столь неожиданным, что он тоже невольно втянул носом воздух.

— В чем дело?

Шерлок задержал дыхание.

— Что-то двигается.

— Мусор?

— Нет... что-то с органикой... хотя нет, характер движений живого существа... тень, беззвучная...

— Где?.. Под развалинами?

— Нет... Позади меня... там, где нет никаких повреждений, — Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул и застыл как камень, почти не смея дышать.

— Уходи оттуда.

— Нет!.. — воспротивился детектив и, кажется, снова задержал дыхание. Потом, несколько секунд спустя, он судорожно выдохнул: — Я ничего не вижу... никого... ничего... Сейчас проверю смежные комнаты.

Джон осознал, что тоже весь напряжен.

— Ничего, все... нормально, — сообщил Шерлок через несколько минут, показавшихся Джону вечностью. И детектив заметно расслабился.

— Эм... Шерлок, каким образом ты строил эти этажи? Я имею в виду, это было много работы? Ты можешь построить еще один, чтобы потом перенести туда воспоминания, а этот удалить? — Эту идею ему навеяла озвученная другом ассоциация с развалинами старого дома.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Я могу построить еще один этаж, но перенести воспоминания не выйдет... хотя... хотя, может, что-то и получится, если построить новый в точности как старый. Но для этого мне надо будет снова войти на старый этаж, а это... проблематично.

— Почему ты не можешь просто перенести туда воспоминания?

— Это идет вразрез с самой сутью системы. Хранить воспоминания надо в помещениях, которые ты очень хорошо знаешь — чтобы можно было легко и быстро найти их и ничего не перемешать... и если начать переносить... это может все перепутать. Но я могу попробовать... Поскольку с решением проблемы ничего не выходит, это, похоже, остается единственным вариантом, — проворчал Шерлок.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Убираю мусор и обломки.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Да. Как ты сказал: чем скорее я это сделаю, тем лучше для расследования. Завалы парализуют Чертоги. Я не могу так работать.

— Шерлок, что сегодня произошло? Что так сильно тебя расстроило? — осторожно спросил Джон.

— Ничего. Я очень устал.

— Прекращай нести чушь. Ну правда! Так что это было?

— Меня отвлек запах... — выговорил Шерлок, когда Джон уже почти отчаялся получить ответ.

— И? — Наверняка было что-то еще.

—... и я потерял преступника.

— Из-за самого запаха или твоей на него реакции?

— Ни то, ни другое.

— Тогда почему это так ужасно?

— Я снова подвел расследование... среагировал недостойным образом... как слабак. Терпеть не могу это чувство.

— Расскажи мне.

— Нет. Я хочу вычистить мусор.

— Ты пытаешься переработать свой гнев? — осторожно подтолкнул Джон, решив подойти к теме с другой стороны.

— Конечно. Зачем бы мне еще этим сейчас заниматься? — Шерлок загнал его в тупик со своей честностью. Его самооценка представляла собой ярчайший контраст: с одной стороны, он был честен к себе до безжалостности, никогда не пытался ни от чего уклониться, всегда рассматривал со всех сторон и свое собственное поведение, и ошибки, и необходимые изменения, а с другой — при более широком рассмотрении все тех же вопросов он был совершенно не в состоянии различить границы.

— Ну, я полагаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Возьми себе книжку или еще что-нибудь почитать... или иди спать.

— Хочешь меня вышвырнуть из Чертог?

— Просто говорю, что ждать дальше бессмысленно. Тебе будет скучно, а я не в настроении описывать каждую лопату грязи, которую буду выкидывать.

— Ты прав, тогда я возьму что-нибудь почитать, — Джон быстро сходил за своей книгой, а заодно принес еще пару чашек чая, бутылку воды и дополнительное одеяло.

По возвращении он обнаружил, что Шерлок с головой ушел в свое "чертоговое" занятие. На его лице отражалась сосредоточенность и мыслительная работа.

Джон сел на одеяла и устроился поудобнее. Эта ночь могла растянуться надолго. Он раскрыл книгу и заскользил глазами по строчкам.

Переворачивая страницы, он бросал на друга внимательные взгляды, но ничего странного не заметил, не считая того, что Шерлок был очень сосредоточен.

Часа через полтора Джон осознал, что начинает задремывать. С усилием открыв глаза, он увидел, что Шерлок беспокойно вздрагивает и на его лице блестят капельки пота.

— Шерлок, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо... — последовал тихий ответ. Детектив не задыхался в прямом смысле слова, но дышал не совсем нормально.

— Что ты успел сделать?

— Убрал несколько метров мусора и очистил дорогу к кое-каким дверям.

— И это сработало?

— Да, в противном случае я бы остановился.

— Хорошо.

Несмотря на все усилия, Джон через пару минут все равно провалился в сон.

Он проснулся рывком — как ему показалось, через несколько часов.

Шерлок лежал рядом, свернувшись калачиком — и намного ближе, чем Джон видел его в последний раз. Друг часто дышал и явно испытывал дискомфорт.

Джон осторожно взял его за плечо и повернул к себе, чтобы увидеть лицо, но оно все равно осталось скрытым волосами и тканью халата.

— Ты в порядке?

Шерлок просто кивнул.

— Что произошло?

— Больше не мог продолжать.

— Почему? Что случилось? Ты что-то увидел?

— Ничего — только обломки, мусор и пыль... я не могу встать.

— Тебе и не нужно... Постой, здесь или в Чертогах? — Шерлок что, там потерял сознание?

— В Чертогах... я не могу... — Шерлок еле ворочал языком от усталости, что, впрочем, было неудивительно. Джон догадывался, что он уже вечность не спал и почти не ел. Доктор нащупал его пульс — вялый и медленный. Шерлок никак не отреагировал. Это уже становилось ритуалом.

— Шерлок... ты спи... просто спи. Все будет хорошо... давай, отключайся.

На это потребовалось всего секунд тридцать, и Джон ощутил, как Шерлок, тихо выдохнув, внезапно расслабился.

Доктор поднял брови.

Это было очень неплохо. Сам сон был во благо, и успешная над ним работа — тоже, но что-то в событиях этой ночи не давало ему покоя, словно оставляло тягостный осадок.


	7. Глава 7

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 7 **

**Вторник. Утро**

Первое, что осознал полусонный разум Шерлока, это запах... Запах квартиры и его собственной комнаты, который проник в голову вместе с остатками сна. Шерлок осознал, что снова переживает приснившийся ночью кошмар и постарался проснуться, отогнать прочь видения.

Надо сосредоточиться на запахе! Он втянул носом воздух — пахло домом. Подушки пахли домом и чуть-чуть Джоном... Шерлок сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, наслаждаясь ощущением, что он снова в 221Б и радуясь, что не спит опять под открытым небом или в каком-нибудь заброшенном доме.

Но при первых же движениях спина напомнила ему, что физически он еще не совсем выздоровел — и посильнее, чем за все последние дни. Похоже, если смотреть в долгосрочной перспективе, спать на полу не самая лучшая идея. Но на кровати ему было не найти покоя. На полу и на диване — да, но не на кровати.

Его уже всерьез тревожили эти навязчивые странности собственного подсознания.

Джон рядом отсутствовал. Ушел на работу?

Какой сегодня день?

Джон теперь каждый день работает? Шерлок поплелся в ванную и включил воду. Едва дождавшись нужной температуры, он принял до идиотизма горячий душ.

Его тело с удовольствием поприветствовало обжигающие струи.

На кухонном столе Шерлока ожидал чай, тоже горячий.

Миссис Хадсон поднималась сюда... а он не услышал... и даже не ощутил ее запаха. Даже ее духов, ничего. Органы чувств снова его подвели. Они что, вообще испарились?

И его способности к дедукции ожидает та же судьба? Такими темпами через две-три недели он станет совсем беспомощным.

Прошлой ночью у него блеснула искра надежды, что он сможет восстановить Чертоги и проработать там все проблемы, но сегодня утром она испарилась... сдулась, как дырявый воздушный шарик.

Почему эта надежда угасла? Или она была лишь иллюзией, которую он преследовал дабы угодить Джону? Гнался за ней, будто она могла хоть когда-то вернуть его к нормальной жизни?

На Шерлока вновь навалилась усталость.

Усталость от всего. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным до предела... до полного и окончательного предела.

Шерлок стоял посреди квартиры, и ее пустота почти физически причиняла ему боль. Неприятная, твердая как антрацит серость давила на него со всех сторон, сводила с ума, вызывала желание завыть в голос. Но подобные требования разума действовали ему на нервы, и он задавил их из чистого желания продемонстрировать, кто здесь хозяин.

Чай, несмотря на восхитительный аромат, он тоже проигнорировал — его организм должен понять, что при таком поведении он желаемого не получит.

В этот момент где-то тренькнул телефон, и Шерлок пошел его отыскивать. Сообщение было от Лестрейда.

**Готов? Заеду через 30 мин.**

Полчаса спустя они с инспектором уже сидели в его машине и направлялись в больницу.

Лестрейд сообщил, что в клинике их ждет Донован — она помогала полицейскому художнику и пострадавшей женщине составлять фоторобот.

— Запертые двери не возымели никакого эффекта. Он сбежал. Донован рвала и метала, что согласилась на мои уговоры обойти корпус и показать персоналу стоп-кадры с видео. Одежда также ничего не показала. Мы даже не смогли выяснить, каким путем ему удалось удрать.

— Возможно, на какой-нибудь служебной машине, — предположил Шерлок. — Вы ведь обыскивали больничный транспорт?

— Да, конечно. Но могло статься, что он убрался раньше, чем нам удалось перекрыть все входы и выходы. Мы проверяли до позднего вечера, и персоналу не слишком понравилось, что мы их так задержали.

Шерлок подумал, не обратиться ли к Майкрофту за дополнительными записями камер видеонаблюдения, но потом отказался от этой мысли. Он все еще очень досадовал на поведение брата — слишком многое из того, что предсказывал Майкрофт, сбылось, тогда как сам Шерлок вовремя ничего не успел заметить... и в особенности это касалось Джона. Шерлок понимал, что злиться на правоту брата — идиотизм и, по сути, он больше сердился на самого себя, но ему все равно не хотелось об этом думать, а Майкрофт остро напоминал о его промахе.

— Шерлок? — вернул его к действительности голос Лестрейда, и Шерлок снова заговорил:

— Он очень быстро передвигается, хорошо ориентируется в здании и до малейших деталей знает рутину клиники. Надо проверить штат — в том числе, и уволенных.

— Мы опрашивали всех сотрудников, но это ни к чему не привело. Надеюсь, с фотороботом повезет больше, — ответил инспектор. — Как он мог оставить нам такую улику против себя?

— Да, очень странно. Оставленных в квартире улик было очень мало, как будто за ним убирал техник из команды полицейских экспертов. Андерсон еще при тебе? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

Лестрейд хмуро глянул на детектива, явно не понимая, шутит тот или всерьез.

— Узнали что-нибудь об утечке?

— Нет, пока ничего. Информацию прессе вроде бы кто-то донес, но ничего конкретного. Хотя, боюсь, журналисты теперь начнут путаться под ногами и лезть в расследование... Что ж, может и хорошо, что люди теперь будут повнимательнее к друзьям и родным, но с другой стороны, мне уже заранее жаль тех, кого родственники с перепугу будут заявлять пропавшими без вести.

Шерлок ничего на это не ответил.

Когда они вошли в палату, жертва... Серман... Сермон... Герман... разве это не мужское имя?.. неважно... в общем, она приветственно улыбнулась, хотя ее лицо выглядело красным и распухшим, словно она проплакала всю ночь напролет.

Лестрейд спросил, как она поживает, и Шерлок издал раздраженный стон. Ну, по крайней мере, он не единственный, кому задают этот дурацкий и надоедливый вопрос.

— Шерлок, манеры, — негромко напомнил ему Лестрейд, но Шерлок уже заметил разложенные на столе наброски преступника. Донован снимала их на мобильник и, кажется, куда-то отправляла.

— И тебе добрый день, Шерлок, — сказала она, когда детектив встал рядом, пристально разглядывая разрисованные листы бумаги.

— Это тот, кто ее похитил, — произнес Шерлок и повернулся к молодой женщине. — Но не тот, кто вас ударил ножом, верно? — Он сознавал, что прерывает допрос Лестрейда, но его это не волновало.

— Вчера я не могла вспомнить, как все произошло, но сегодня ночью воспоминания вернулись, — по ее щекам снова потекли слезы, и Шерлока оттолкнуло это проявление слабости. Она не единственная, кто пережил ужасные вещи. Могла бы придержать свои эмоции, как минимум, пока рядом посторонние. Это вполне реально, он целый день этим занимается... Почему бы ей тоже не постараться? Своими эмоциями она смущает окружающих. Столь открытое проявление страданий его нервировало и сердило.

— Я... вернувшиеся воспоминания о нем очень отрывочны, но я уверена, что он... что это был другой человек. Поэтому я сначала и не отреагировала... Я задремала и... я подумала, что это просто... еще один доктор... а потом все случилось так быстро! — она вытерла слезы.

— Вы очень храбрая, — Донован повернулась к пострадавшей женщине и тепло ей улыбнулась. Редкое, непривычное Шерлоку зрелище.

— О, ради Бога! — с еще большим отвращением пробормотал детектив.

— Шерлок! — Лестрейд глянул на него с удивлением и негодованием. Вот теперь Шерлок действительно внутренне разозлился. Почему все сочувствуют_ ей_? Это ведь он пожертвовал своей жизнью ради друзей! И еще два года стали для него временем боли, одиночества и мучительных пыток. Он вытерпел на себе почти все, что только может вынести человек.

Но разве хоть кто-то это оценил? В любом случае, у него не оставалось такого ощущения. Ему предлагали всякие глупости, которые были очевидно напрасной тратой времени, но это не принесло ему ничего хорошего и ни капли не помогло. Он чувствовал себя сейчас, как перед прыжком с Бартса, но никто что-то не изъявлял желания ему помогать.

— Покажите ей изображение, сделанное по нашим с Джоном словам. И напишите мне, если персонал что-нибудь вспомнит по этим рисункам. И родственникам других жертв тоже надо их показать. Пришлите мне копию по электронной почте, я сам с этим разберусь.

— Ни за что! — возмутилась Салли.

— Ладно, — прошипел Шерлок. Ситуация давила на него все сильнее и сильнее... И он осознал, что это не фигура речи — атмосфера в комнате невыносимо порозовела, надо было поскорее выйти на воздух. Шерлок направился к двери и вышел в больничный холл. Никто за ним, естественно, не последовал, он по-прежнему оставался для всех непрошенным, не умеющим себя вести фриком.

Добравшись до Бейкер-стрит, он обнаружил квартиру экстремально пустой. Шерлок остановился в дверях и перевел взгляд к окну.

Пока он ехал в такси, начал идти снег; пляшущие за стеклом белые снежинки действовали на него успокаивающе и приглушали окружающий шум.

Гнев и раздражение растворились в небытие, и сейчас он даже не мог вспомнить, что именно его так разозлило.

Он и раньше видел, как плачут жертвы... да вообще видел их в куда худшем состоянии, чем была эта женщина.

Надо как следует подумать... надо еще раз изучить все улики. Он кинул пальто в кресло Джона и стал дополнять свою коллекцию новыми заметками и распечатками.

Донован так и не прислала ему наброски.

Шерлок написал Лестрейду с просьбой прислать ему по нескольку экземпляров всех материалов дела, а сам стал быстро просматривать свою папку и распечатывать сведения с телефона.

Час спустя он так и не получил от Лестрейда никакого ответа, но успел развесить по стенам большую часть новопоступившей информации — над диваном то, что касалось самого последнего похищения, и остальное на противоположной.

Набрасывая на липких листочках пришедшие в голову идеи, он услышал, как на лестнице застучали шаги.

— Ой, Шерлок. У тебя здесь так холодно! — поприветствовала его миссис Хадсон. — Почему ты не включил отопление? — Она подошла к пульту управления и, зябко поежившись, стукнула пальцем по сенсорной панели. — Давай-ка я заварю тебе чайку, а то ты уже наверняка превратился в ледышку.

Шерлок услышал, как она наполняет чайник.

— Когда вернется Джон? — поинтересовался детектив.

— В четыре часа, — ответила миссис Хадсон.

— Это целая вечность! — он потянулся за пальто, снимая его с вешалки.

— Что ты делаешь? — миссис Хадсон перегородила ему дорогу.

— Еду за ним. — Это же просто логично, разве нет? Джона нет дома, но он нужен Шерлоку — значит, надо поехать и привезти его.

— Нет, не едешь. У него есть работа, и если ты устроишь ему сцену в клинике, он тебя за это не поблагодарит... Ты ведь можешь обо всем поговорить со мной. Может, вместе мы заметим какие-нибудь нюансы, которые ты проглядел.

— Едва ли... Нет. Мне нужен Джон.

— Тогда тебе придется подождать, дорогой. Давай-ка, выпей чайку. — Она забрала у него из руки пальто и повесила обратно на вешалку.

— Джон нужен мне сейчас!

— Шерлок, не будь ребенком. Что на тебя сегодня нашло? Джон работает, и ты не можешь просто пойти и притащить его домой.

— Почему меня все сегодня бойкотируют? — Он чувствовал, что говорит грубо и пренебрежительно, но его это мало волновало.

— Я не бойкотирую, я просто пытаюсь вернуть тебе здравый смысл. Вот, — она вручила ему чашку чая с печеньем и растворилась на кухне. Печенье пахло очень приятно, и Шерлок решил, что подуться можно и после.

Через мгновение кухонную возню миссис Хадсон прервал звонок в дверь, и домовладелица заторопилась вниз.

Вернулась она, держа в одной руке тарелку с какой-то выпечкой, а в другой — большую картонную папку с прикрепленной запиской.

— Ее принес какой-то молодой человек, сказал, что от инспектора Лестрейда.

Записка на папке гласила: "_Н__е будь такой задницей, или в следующий раз у меня не найдется времени переправить тебе эти бумаги"._

Шерлок сердито фыркнул.

— У тебя сегодня очень неудачный день, да, дорогой? — почти запричитала домовладелица.

Нет. То есть да, он чувствовал себя ужасно, но при чем тут "неудачный день"?

Ему было плохо уже много месяцев кряду, а после возвращения это понятие и вовсе достигло своего максимума. "Неудачный день" выглядел незаслуженным преуменьшением, учитывая, во что сейчас превратилась жизнь Шерлока.

— Хватит! — рявкнул детектив, до предела униженный и рассерженный собственными чувствами и слабостями, вроде нужды в признании. Подобные эмоции были ему почти не знакомы — как правило, он не испытывал потребности в чьей-то признательности и сейчас желал, чтобы они снова исчезли.

— Ох, дорогой, — миссис Хадсон быстро ретировалась на кухню, и через несколько мгновений Шерлок услышал, что она начала мыть посуду.

Почему она это делает? Она им не домработница.

— Ради Бога, зачем вы этим занимаетесь?.. Прекратите шуметь, мне надо подумать! — завопил он через всю гостиную.

И, к счастью, через несколько секунд услышал, что пожилая дама стала торопливо спускаться по лестнице. Отлично. Теперь можно вернуться к делу.


	8. Глава 8

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 8 **

**Вторник. День**

Тихо прокравшись по лестнице, чтобы понять, чем занимается Шерлок, Джон остановился в дверях гостиной.

— Привет, как жизнь? — он изо всех сил старался, чтобы вопрос прозвучал пообыденней.

— Наконец-то! — прошипел сквозь зубы детектив и сердито обернулся к другу. — Мне нужно... — он замолчал и сузил глаза.

— Да? — Джон выжидательно поднял брови.

В гостиной царил беспорядок — все было завалено папками, документами и заметками.

Миссис Хадсон обещала Джону приглядывать за Шерлоком и дала слово, что позвонит, если что-то будет страннее обычного, либо он ее серьезно обеспокоит.

В результате она позвонила Джону и рассказала о странном поведении детектива. Не то, чтобы доктор ждал, что что-то может случиться всего на второй день его выхода на работу, но он предпочел перестраховаться. Он хотел, чтобы Шерлок знал — его не бросили в полном одиночестве, и после рассказа домовладелицы решил, что другу нужна компания. Ее звонок после полученной перед этим смс от Лестрейда только укрепил доктора в его решении и заставил поторопиться домой.

Джон догадывался, что Шерлок может плохо перенести одиночество. В последнее время детектив почти не отходил от него, и Джон понимал, что другу придется нелегко. Поэтому он успел подготовиться и подыскал себе замену в больнице как раз на такой случай. Он изо всех сил старался подложить побольше "соломки", но так, чтобы Шерлок об этом ничего не знал.

— ... решить дело, — неловко закончил Шерлок уже нормальным тоном, без всякого шипения и других признаков гнева.

— Ну, это не новость... — усмехнулся Джон. — Полагаю, ты что-нибудь обнаружил?

— НЕТ! — Шерлок в отчаянии дернул себя за волосы, совершенно взлохматив прическу. На нем вновь был его привычный халат.

— И что ты собираешься делать дальше? — Джон повесил куртку на вешалку и нахмурился, почувствовав, какая в доме холодина. Он включил отопление и отправился на кухню ставить чайник.

— Не знаю! Я раз за разом все пересматривал и... Я не могу думать!

— Ладно... Эм... как насчет того, чтобы пойти старым проверенным способом? Расскажи мне все, что тебе известно, и посмотрим, куда это нас приведет.

— Никуда!

— Или ты хочешь побыть один? Может, без меня тебе будет легче сосредоточиться? Я могу пока пройтись по магазинам, — предложил бывший солдат, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Шерлока.

— Нет, — огрызнулся детектив, словно возмущаясь, что Джон вообще посмел предложить подобное.

— Хорошо, тогда вперед, — Джон сел в свое кресло и сложил руки на коленях, демонстрируя, что он весь внимание.

— Жертва №1: Плимут, женщина, найдена первой, напоминало самоубийство, задержка при доставке в морг, вскрытие делала Молли, на жертве была свежая одежда, оральный прием наркотического коктейля, тальк, отсутствие следов капельницы...

— Это было второе вскрытие, так?

— Так. Жертва №2: Лондон, женщина, первое дело Ярда, следы капельницы на левой ноге, первое вскрытие, в квартире мы ничего не нашли.

Шерлок обошел стол и зажег сигарету. Джон никак не прокомментировал. Пусть он делает что угодно, если ему от этого станет легче. Шерлок тревожил доктора. Он пристально присмотрелся к другу, который так сильно погрузился в мысли, что совершенно не замечал, что Джон следит за каждым его движением.

— Жертва №0: Бристоль, мужчина, чуть не похоронили как покончившего с собой, следы капельницы отсутствуют, но на коже — остатки наркотического коктейля, неизвестные волокна под ногтем на ноге, опознан в морге сестрой, третье вскрытие, нетронутая квартира — чистая и аккуратная, отсутствие признаков депрессии...

— Чуть притормози, ладно? — прервал Джон. — Я за тобой не успеваю... И покажи, где фотографии и документы к твоему рассказу. — С такой скоростью они опять все пропустят и придется начинать заново.

— Был использован ноутбук... убитого привезли в квартиру за 14 часов до смерти, он отсутствовал семь дней, из них дома — шесть с половиной... часто пользовался фейсбуком и твиттером... во время похищения преступник использовал его компьютер... — Шерлок затягивался чуть ли не после каждого слова, и от этого говорил еще медленней.

— Стоит еще раз вместе просмотреть его виртуал или ты это уже сделал?

— Естественно, сделал. Потратил не один час на чтение всей этой ерунды.

— Наверное, мне тоже стоит ее прочесть.

— Ради бога — возьми мой ноут, я входил под его логином. Там совершенно очевидно, где именно писал убийца: у них абсолютно разные стили. Хотя он идеально мимикрировал при обсуждении всей этой чепухи... Далее. Жертва — гетеросексуал, ни с кем не встречался и не состоял в отношениях. Контактировал с кем-то под ником guy4578 — комбинация цифр предполагает, что аккаунт создавался как временный и, вероятно, мужчиной. Обнаружить аккаунты с тем же ником в других соцсетях не удалось.

Шерлок стремительно ходил взад-вперед по гостиной, отчего Джону приходилось делать то же самое, но глазами.

— Жертва №3: убита в Лондоне, найдена подругой, уложена на диване, как будто прилегла подремать, обладательница планшета, которая так же делилась всей своей жизнью с остальным миром, сам планшет исчез, провела дома перед смертью 2 дня, преступник ел пиццу в ее квартире, за собой прибирал, но забыл выкинуть коробки от пиццы, скорее всего, ночевал в другом месте, переодевал жертву в чистую одежду, ее собственную, грязное белье отсутствует, жертву не били и не насиловали, обращались и передвигали аккуратно, небольшие кровоподтеки на ногах, следы от капельницы оставлены маленьким катетером. Жертва №4...

— Постой. Ты уже суммировал, что у всех жертв было общего?

— Да. Но такого не много. Наркотик и разнообразные социальные сети. Поза на диване и внешнее сходство с суицидом — у большинства. Я сравнивал...

— Шерлок, погоди... А ты не просматривал более ранние дела с самоубийствами?

Шерлок застыл, как вкопанный и ссутулился.

— Да, я говорил об этом ярдовцам, но... больше к этому не возвращался. Полагаю, они забыли... или решили, что не стоит усилий... А я не настоял... Забыл...

— Ладно, — быстро сказал Джон, не желая, чтобы Шерлок и дальше следовал этим депрессивным мыслям, поза детектива говорила сама за себя. — Давай добавим это в список необходимых дел.

— Список дел? Зачем он нам?

— Чтобы проследить, что мы ничего не забыли... Так сказать, все структурировать.

— Нет.

— Тогда составь его для меня, — попросил Джон. — Со списком мне будет лучше думаться.

Шерлок в ответ принес большой листок для заметок и что-то на нем нечитаемо накарябал.

— Жертва №4: единственная выжившая, медсестра, отсутствовала два дня, на третий день Скотланд Ярд решил, что хорошо бы последить за ее квартирой, мы вели слежку три ночи и тем самым спасли ей жизнь, мы видели подозреваемого на лестнице — вероятно, когда он отправлялся купить пиццу, неясно, как ему удалось вернуть жертву в квартиру — окна были занавешены.

— А последнее мы ведь пока не расследовали, так?

— Что?

— Как он перетащил ее в квартиру.

— Я просил Ярд сообщить, если они что-то обнаружат на этот счет.

— А ты сам этим не занимался? На тот случай если они все-таки что-нибудь просмотрели?

— У меня не было... времени... пока еще.

Наверное, Шерлок произносил что-то подобное чуть ли не впервые за свою жизнь. До прыжка с Бартса он бы наверняка всю ночь провел около квартиры жертвы, а то и потащил бы с собой Джона, но он этого не сделал. Сейчас, когда Джон об этом подумал, он осознал, что Шерлок после своего возвращения вообще ни разу не покидал дом на ночь.

— Шерлок... можно спросить, почему ты не вытащил меня туда заняться поисками? — негромко спросил Джон, стараясь, чтобы эти слова не прозвучали как обвинение.

Шерлок перевел дыхание. Он открыл рот, явно намериваясь что-то сказать, но потом передумал и ничего не ответил.

Джон покопался в памяти, пытаясь припомнить, когда Шерлок в последний раз быстро и уверенно указывал ему что-то сделать или куда-то с ним отправиться. Он смог вспомнить лишь несколько таких случаев и то по мелочам. Совсем не так, как раньше, когда Шерлок считал его помощь само собой разумеющейся.

И Джон принял решение.

— Пошли, — заявил он и схватил свой пиджак. Еще не успевший обрести дар речи Шерлок с удивлением воззрился на Джона. Но не сделал ни единого шага. Ему явно было не по себе.

— Чего мы ждем? Или я что-то пропустил? — поинтересовался Джон.

Шерлок моргнул и еще секунд двадцать поколебался. И только, когда доктор шагнул к нему, пытаясь понять, что он не так сказал, детектив вышел из ступора и потянулся за своим пальто.

— А брюки? — напомнил Джон.

Шерлок уронил пальто на журнальный столик и рванул к себе в спальню. Джон остался стоять посреди гостиной и задумчиво прищурился. Что это вообще, черт возьми, было?

Помочь Шерлоку вернуться к работе было его новой стратегией, ибо детектив в последнее время без конца оказывался в тупике... возможно, из-за того, что в последнее время он пребывал в очень подавленном настроении, почти не спал, не мог сосредоточиться и был сильно измучен.

Джон схватил свой мобильник и позвонил Лестрейду.

— Привет, Грег. Не против, если мы немного задержимся?.. Да, думаю, можешь... Попробуй отобрать все случаи самоубийств за последние шесть-семь месяцев... Графство? Лучше по всей Великобритании. Да, да, я понимаю, что это займет не один час, но можно сузить поиск и отбросить все дела, где смерти предшествовали суицидальные мысли, заведомая депрессия и психические проблемы... Мы готовы помочь в поисках и копировании, но не мог бы ты послать кого-то хотя бы начать?.. Да, я знаю, что это большая работа. Да... Хорошо, спасибо.

— Что ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Шерлок, появляясь в гостиной с перекинутым через руку пиджаком и на ходу застегивая манжеты.

— Попозже заглянем в Скотланд Ярд. Идем.

На лице Шерлока ничего не отразилось, даже любопытства, и он стал спускаться по лестнице.

Им повезло: управляющего домом, где находилась квартира Сандры Херман, они нашли практически сразу.

Выяснилось, что этого человека, мистера Бринкса, полиция уже допрашивала, но очень коротко. Его лишь спросили, не видел ли он чего-нибудь подозрительного и нет ли в доме запасной лестницы. Получив на оба вопроса отрицательные ответы, полицейские больше не стали ни о чем спрашивать — скорее всего, они осторожничали из-за недавней утечки в прессу и не хотели выдавать никаких подробностей.

Услышав, что преступник и жертва каким-то образом оказались внутри здания и не через входную дверь, за которой велось наблюдение, управляющий удивился и заинтересовался. Эти маленькие подробности никто при нем не упоминал.

Пресекая Шерлоку возможность вставить ядовитый комментарий насчет работы полиции, Джон спросил у мистера Бринкса, нет ли в доме потайных ходов или еще чего-то подобного, например, скрытого перехода из соседнего дома.

— Мне очень жаль, но я не знаю никаких других способов попасть в здание. Не считая пожарного выхода, но снаружи в него попасть невозможно, да и никто не смог бы поднять по нему человека без сознания так, чтобы никто не видел... Еще в задней части дома есть бывший угольный люк, но он хорошо заперт, и сделан целиком из металла. Хотя я на этой работе недавно... наверное, стоит посмотреть планы дома.

Они втроем отправились в офис управляющего, и мистер Бринкс показал им планы.

Те представляли собой ворох испещренных пометками старых чертежей и, в дополнение, документы, отражающие все последовавшие изменения и переделки. Этому дому было уже более ста лет, и он несколько раз претерпевал перестройку.

— А это что?

— Не знаю. Похоже на вентиляционный канал или кабельный желоб.

Им так и не удалось понять, что для чего были эти прямоугольные пространства размером примерно в полтора квадратных метра, располагавшиеся на каждом этаже один над другим, и они решили пойти и посмотреть, что там такое.

Начать решили с подвала, и Шерлок почти мгновенно отыскал вход — за маленьким стенным ковриком, скрывавшим отверстие для дверной ручки. Никому бы и в голову не пришло, что там дверь, от нее оставалась видимой лишь узкая вертикальная щель в стене. Сама дверь явно не предназначалась для частого использования и больше напоминала подвижную часть стены, обеспечивающую доступ при необходимости.

Управляющий принес старую дверную ручку подходящего размера, и выяснилось, что дверь даже не заперта. Открыв ее, они увидели решетчатые дверцы старинного лифта.

Мистер Бринкс включил свой фонарик, но совсем ненадолго: всего через пару секунд он нашел выключатель и, прежде чем кто-то успел отреагировать, включил свет.

Да, там был лифт, ожидавший своих пассажиров. Шерлок надел перчатки и открыл дверцы. Кабина выглядела пыльной, но для своего возраста была в очень приличном состоянии.

— Замечательно! — Шерлок присел на корточки.

— Что ты нашел? — Джон склонился над его плечом, перегнувшись в узкий дверной проем.

— Следы ног, и они выглядят совсем недавними.

— Что? — мистер Бринкс тоже хотел заглянуть Шерлоку через плечо, но Джон поднял руку, предупреждая не вторгаться в личное пространство детектива. Управляющий разочарованно поднял бровь, но терпеливо остался ждать в стороне.

— Трое... может, четверо... или все же трое, но тогда кто-то побывал здесь еще раз в другой обуви... за последние недели лифтом пользовались, как минимум, дважды, — Шерлок поднялся на ноги, вынуждая Джона отступить назад, и посмотрел на покрытую разводами панель управления.

— Отлично, — сказал он и, вытащив одной рукой мобильник, нажал кнопку быстрого вызова. — Лестрейд... Пришли экспертов в дом, где жила мисс Серман и... Что?

— Херман, Шерлок, — подсказал сзади Джон.

— Эм, да, мисс Херман. Мы обнаружили в доме старый лифт, которым недавно пользовались... Нет, даже управляющий ничего не знал, мы только что его нашли.

Ожидая скорого прибытия Лестрейда, Шерлок и Джон вместе с мистером Бринксом обошли все здание в поисках других входов. Единственной альтернативой входной двери был большой угольный люк на задней стороне дома. И до него можно было добраться с соседней улицы. Обычно он стоял запертым, но осмотрев замок, они выяснили, что он легко открывается без ключей.

Кроме этого, они нашли еще один — и более доступный — подход к лифту. Он располагался на самом верхнем этаже, где не было никаких квартир — и всего на два этажа выше квартиры Сандры. Снести ее в квартиру по лестнице не составляло никакого труда. А саму дверь отыскать было гораздо легче, она не была ничем прикрыта в отличие от подвальной.

Чистый пол не позволял определить, кто здесь проходил, но дверью определенно пользовались. Отверстие для дверной ручки было покрашено, и ободранная вокруг краска ясно показывала, что кто-то недавно вставлял в него ручку, пользовался ею, а затем вытащил и унес с собой.

По мнению Шерлока, это показывало, что лифтом пользовались, и ему не терпелось испытать агрегат самому. Он заявил, что пока невозможно сказать, действительно ли этот человек поднимался на лифте на последний этаж — его попытка могла оказаться безуспешной. Джон, как мог, сопротивлялся этой идее — он препирался даже по поводу лестницы-стремянки, на которую Шерлок планировал взобраться, чтобы не испортить найденные на полу отпечатки. И, к его огромному облегчению, Шерлок в конце концов прислушался к аргументам. Даже сама мысль, что Шерлок со стремянки будет управлять старым лифтом, казалась доктору очень опасной, но детектив отказывался принимать это в расчет.

Они вышли на улицу ждать Лестрейда, и Шерлок снова закурил.

Вскоре к дому подъехал полицейский наряд и стал оформлять улики.

Джон заметил, что Лестрейд буквально из кожи вон лезет, демонстрируя Шерлоку благодарность за найденные улики — похоже, он таким образом пытался ободрить детектива — и кивнул инспектору. Тот принял это молчаливое одобрение и кивнул в ответ.

Пока эксперты занимались своей работой, Шерлок потащил Джона и Грега в квартиру Сандры, где тут же ринулся в ее спальню и распахнул гардероб.

— Обувь, — улыбнулся Джон.

— А где еще искать то, что оставляет ее следы? — Шерлок уселся на пол перед четырьмя рядами обуви, взял одну пару, потом другую и стал изучать подошвы.

— Точно.

— Вот эти! — Шерлок поднял в руке почти неношеные кроссовки.

— Ты уверен? Может, принести фотографии для сравнения? — предложил инспектор.

— Нет необходимости, это они... Но нам понадобится большой пакет для улик. — Шерлок самым обыденным образом поднялся на ноги, и Джон снова обратил внимание на его бледный вид и усталые глаза. Детектив выглядел все хуже.

Они должным образом упаковали кроссовки — похоже, что преступник их касался последним. Уходя, Шерлок стал запирать квартиру, и в это время зазвонил мобильник инспектора.

— Лестрейд. Да, Салли... Хорошо, пусть их подвезут к дому мисс Херман, мы еще здесь. Спасибо, — он отключился. — Верни мне ключи, Шерлок.

Шерлок отнесся без энтузиазма, но отдал инспектору маленькую связку ключей.

Когда они вернулись в подвал к экспертам, те уже почти закончили свою работу и начали собираться.

— Если вы закончили, я хочу попробовать испытать лифт, — заявил Шерлок.

— Ни за что! — перебил его Лестрейд. — Можешь послать его наверх, но пустым. Ты в нем не поедешь. Это слишком опасно.

— Но наш преступник им пользовался, значит, все должно работать нормально.

— Нет!

— Это было бы забавно.

— Нет.

Шерлок надулся и протиснулся к лифту мимо двух последних экспертов, которые выносили из дома свое оборудование. Джон всерьез испугался, что Шерлок сейчас закроется в лифте и нажмет кнопку подъема, но детектив ничего такого не сделал.

Он запустил лифт снаружи, готовый в любой момент отпрыгнуть, если кабина внезапно поедет, но она осталась стоять на месте, и Шерлок закрыл дверцу.

Стоило ему это сделать, как кабина шумно и медленно поползла вверх.

— Кто-нибудь наверняка это слышал, — произнес Шерлок и двинулся к выходу. Джон и Лестрейд снова заторопились за ним.

Следующие тридцать минут они обходили все квартиры по очереди и спрашивали, не слышал ли кто-нибудь раньше подобных звуков, а команда Лестрейда тем временем беспрерывно спускала и поднимала лифт. И им улыбнулась удача. Несколько человек слышали вечером в пятницу, около восьми часов непонятный шум — это подразумевало, что Шерлок с Джоном осматривали квартиру всего за час до того, как убийца перенес туда Сандру. И потом начали слежку, даже не подозревая, что эти двое уже вернулись "домой".

Когда они направились обратно к подвалу, Лестрейд получил новое сообщение.

Мистер Бринкс снова прикрыл от посторонних вход в лифт: закрыл все двери и вытащил все ручки. Джон, Лестрейд и Шерлок поблагодарили его и попрощались.

— Пошли, подброшу вас до дома, — сказал инспектор. — У меня в машине целая коробка с делами, и Салли только что прислала еще две.

— Что за коробки?

— Самоубийства на территории Великобритании, которым не предшествовала депрессия или психические отклонения. Дела за последние шесть месяцев. Джон попросил их отобрать.

Джон опасался, что Шерлока может уязвить то, что он сам об этом не подумал, но детектив никак не отреагировал. Он только зажег новую сигарету и направился к машине Грега. Джон и Лестрейд последовали за ним.


	9. Глава 9

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 9 **

**Среда**

Джон и Мэри решили, что сегодня будут обедать вне дома — так можно было и полакомиться, и поболтать наедине.

В итоге они решили сходить в пиццерию.

— Шерлок меня проверяет, — улыбнулась Мэри, отправляя в рот первый кусок пиццы. — Никогда еще не видела такого яркого проявления. Он меня анализирует, каталогизирует, обследует всеми органами чувств, складирует информацию... и, как ни смешно, но я делаю то же самое. Только он наблюдает пассивно, а я его немного подталкиваю.

— Что?.. Ты серьезно? И почему я этого не замечаю?

— Наверное, потому что ты привык. Если он занимается чем-то необычным, то ты быстро перестаешь об этом расспрашивать, либо просто отключаешься, потому что тебе слишком утомительно и стрессово занимать этим свои мысли. Но ему, видимо, бывает нужно отвлечься, и тогда он начинает меня анализировать. Я тебе при случае покажу, это бывает любопытно... а местами даже забавно. Мы вполне сознательно этим занимаемся, словно решаем небольшой ребус... мы оба.

— О, — только и смог сказать Джон, прожевывая кусок пиццы. Он знал, что Шерлок не может не наблюдать, но знать, что его собственная будущая жена находится под столь пристальным вниманием... это было довольно странно. Он не знал, как к этому относиться. С одной стороны, он испытывал желание ее защитить, но с другой... ей, кажется, это нравилось?

— Джон, а что случилось той ночью... в понедельник? — спросила Мэри. Они не успели об этом поговорить. Мэри вернулась домой поздно вечером и обнаружила Джона и Шерлока на полу в комнате детектива.

Это зрелище ее немного шокировало, но Джон при этом спал, а Шерлок, казалось, был на чем-то сильно сосредоточен, так что она просто как можно тише поднялась наверх.

Весь следующий день Джон отсутствовал, вместе с Шерлоком занимаясь расследованием. По возвращении они быстро втроем поужинали и стали разбирать старые дела по самоубийствам.

Мэри активно предлагала свою помощь и хотя Шерлок поначалу несколько колебался, он быстро включил ее в работу, как только оказалось, что она умеет задавать правильные вопросы и может предложить неплохую стратегию.

Джон заметил назревающий конфликт и вспомнил, как в свое время Шерлок реагировал на комментарии Сары по поводу улик в деле "слепого банкира". Но Шерлок просто объяснил Мэри, что и как хочет сделать, и они погрузились в сосредоточенное молчание, сортируя дела по нужному профилю.

Чуть позже позвонил Лестрейд и сообщил, что у него готовы еще две коробки с делами и еще несколько уже на пути в Лондон из других графств.

Джон и Мэри ушли спать около часа ночи, а Шерлок всю ночь разбирал папки. Так что спокойно побыть наедине и поговорить у Джона и Мэри получилось только сегодня днем.

И на вопрос Мэри о ночи понедельника Джон ответил не сразу.

— У нас был сеанс в Чертогах. Трудный, не такой, как раньше, сеанс... Шерлок сопротивлялся, и сильно... не хотел открываться, скармливал мне крошечные кусочки, но ничего, за что можно было бы ухватиться. Ничего сверх абсолютно необходимого. Давал взглянуть одним глазком, когда не удавалось избежать моего давления. Все было тяжело и очень медленно...

Джон откусил еще пиццы.

— Я не узнал почти ничего нового, только разрозненное нагромождение информации. Но мы снова наткнулись на некоторые... жутковатые вещи. Он так зол, что ему не удается контролировать его "транспорт" и другие проблемы... боюсь, он может еще сильнее себе навредить. Такое впечатление, что его злость сейчас даже усилилась... и он отталкивает меня... намного больше, чем на прошлой неделе.

— Мне на что-то обратить внимание, пока я буду дома?

— Если он решит вернуться в Чертоги... то пусть кто-то из нас будет... в комнате или в квартире. Я имею в виду, не стоит его оставлять при этом одного. Вряд ли ему понадобится помощь с уборкой мусора, но я бы предпочел, чтобы рядом с ним все же кто-то был.

— Хорошо. — Мэри хихикнула. — Так вот он чем там занимается — мусор убирает?

— Да.

— Я и не знала, что такое — в порядке вещей. На что это похоже?

Джон объяснил ей в общих чертах, что такое Чертоги и как Шерлок ими обычно пользуется.

— Значит, в принципе, они ему полезны, но сейчас они ведут себя странно и Шерлоку надо быть с ними поосторожнее? Ты это пытаешься мне сказать? — закончила за него Мэри.

— Да, и если ты решишь... если с ним будет твориться что-то странное или он войдет в сильный стресс... попробуй остановить процесс. Но будь осторожна и не прикасайся к нему. И если что, звони мне. С Шерлоком вообще никогда не знаешь, что получится, но я... Ему нужно пространство, когда дело касается некоторых вещей... странных вещей... Это трудно описать.

— Хорошо, я позвоню тебе, если у меня возникнут сомнения. Ты не против, если мы на минутку сменим тему?

— Давай.

— Как насчет того, чтобы назначить дату свадьбы в ближайшие пару недель? Я имею в виду, если мы хотим пожениться весной, то надо успеть все спланировать.

— Ну конечно. Только давай пока не будем ставить этот вопрос перед Шерлоком. Он к этому еще не готов.

— Конечно.

Проведя целую ночь и половину следующего дня за разбором папок, Шерлок решил, что надо размяться, выбраться из пустой квартиры. Ему было не по себе от спертого воздуха, приправленного одиночеством. И к тому же ему недоставало кое-каких ингредиентов для экспериментирования. Все попытки воссоздать наркотический коктейль или его антидот оказались бесплодными. Он отдавал себе отчет, что занимается этим больше из любопытства, чем ради реальной пользы. Зачем это кому-то может понадобиться? Жертвы уже мертвы, а если бы и нет, то ни один врач в здравом уме не позволит дать непроверенный препарат пациенту, который только несколько часов, как пришел в себя. Шерлоку просто было интересно — и хотелось снова посидеть за микроскопом и поэкспериментировать, размять пальцы.

Он ушел из дома вскоре после полудня, чтобы успеть гарантировано вернуться к приходу Джона из клиники.

В четыре часа дня он уже шел назад в 221Б, неся с собой сделанные в аптеке приобретения и выпрошенные у Молли наборы для взятия донорской крови вместе с коробкой пробирок с соответствующими канюлями.

Молли очень обрадовалась его визиту и даже развлекла трупом, с которым в данный момент работала. Шерлок не стал противиться — он не жаждал вернуться раньше времени в пустую квартиру.

Еще поднимаясь по лестнице в 221Б, он ощутил, что на кухне кто-то есть.

Войдя в квартиру, он направился прямо туда и увидел Мэри в переднике миссис Хадсон.

— Ужин будет в шесть, — информировала Мэри Шерлока.

— А где Джон?

— На работе.

— А ты почему нет?

— Он попросил меня вернуться пораньше. Сказал, что завтра и послезавтра возьмет на себя ужин, если я сегодня поеду домой и сделаю нам лазанью. Я согласилась.

Шерлок осознал, что в квартире пахнет чем-то вроде томатного соуса и бешамель.

На мгновение он застыл на месте, не представляя, что делать. Так. Мэри уже дома, а Джон будет попозже.

И что дальше?

— Я... Хорошо.

Ответ "хорошо" всегда подходит, им невозможно навредить.

Но он чувствовал потребность... или просто хотел... побыть сейчас в одиночестве. Может, отдохнуть? Сбежать к себе в комнату. Да, так будет лучше всего.

— Не хочешь рассказать, что ты выяснил? — прервала его размышления Мэри и пихнула детектива в кресло прямо в верхней одежде.

Но Шерлок снова поднялся на ноги.

— Прости, я ненадолго отлучусь в ванную.

Мгновением позже он обнаружил, что стоит в ванной комнате. Что ж, раз он уже здесь, неплохо было бы принять душ. Хотелось смыть с себя неприятный осадок дневных событий.

Шерлок быстро разделся и ступил под горячий водяной туман.

Но даже дважды вымывшись с головы до ног, он не почувствовал себя лучше. Это не помогло. Не сработало.

Шерлок ушел в спальню переодеться в чистое, после чего вернулся на кухню, неся с собой свежекупленные принадлежности.

— Мэри, ты ведь умеешь брать кровь и подключать донорскую систему, — произнес он.

— Конечно, умею. А что?

— Мне надо, чтобы ты взяла у меня кровь. — Он не сомневался, что убедить Мэри будет намного легче. Джон станет задавать вопросы, с ним сложнее напустить тумана.

— Для чего?

— Эксперименты.

— Что за эксперименты?

— Набор различных сценариев, в основном, химические анализы.

Мэри настороженно застыла, словно сомневаясь, можно ли ему верить.

— Не уверена, что у нас есть набор для взятия крови.

— У меня есть, но я бы предпочел донорскую систему, она эффективнее. 500 мл как раз хватит на все тесты, а остаток можно сохранить на потом.

— Эм... я могу взять у тебя кровь, Шерлок, но не так много. Ты еще не до конца выздоровел, такая потеря крови может тебе навредить. Джон мне за такое оторвет голову.

— Ладно. — Он положил коробку на кухонный стол, где Мэри уже распаковывала листы лазаньи, и сбоку заглянул внутрь: внутри были не только иглы и емкости для анализов, но еще и спирт для обеззараживания, медицинский жгут и тампоны.

— О, я вижу, что ты хорошо подготовился, — заметила Мэри.

— Естественно. Мы всегда держали здесь медицинские принадлежности, это несколько раз избавляло нас от визитов в больницу.

— На что ты собираешься делать тесты? — снова спросила Мэри.

— Мне надо определить, как действовал на жертв тот наркотик, — намеренно расплывчато ответил Шерлок. И увидел, что Мэри на это не купилась — вероятно, сказывалась ее профессия медсестры.

— Можно я посмотрю, как ты экспериментируешь?

Определенно не купилась и открыто это показывала... и при желании могла припереть его к стенке. Сыграть отступление? Надо осторожно выбираться из ситуации.

— Я, видимо, буду этим заниматься поздно ночью или рано утром.

Она никак не отреагировала на его слова и показала на ближайший стул.

— Садись... и снимай рубашку. Закатать рукав не получится.

Об этом он не подумал — на нем была рубашка с очень узкими манжетами. Он сходил к себе в спальню и переоделся в пижамные штаны и футболку.

Мэри подняла брови — наверное, удивилась, почему он решил полностью переодеться вместо того, чтобы просто вылезти из рукава... или потому что он опять надел футболку наизнанку?

Шерлок сел на стул и стал дезинфицировать себе кожу на сгибе локтя.

Увидев, что Мэри помыла руки, он затянул на руке резиновый жгут. Она опять подняла брови, глядя, как он подготавливает канюлю и емкости для анализов. Видимо, ей было в новинку, что пациенты могут участвовать в процедуре. Хотя Шерлок всего лишь пытался минимизировать будущее количество чужих прикосновений.

Он уже начал терять терпение, когда Мэри наконец надела перчатки и села рядом.

Шерлок поставил на стол 10 больших пробирок.

— Я возьму на шесть. Если тебе завтра понадобится больше, я возьму еще. Но не все сразу. Это слишком много.

— Хорошо.

Мэри стала набирать кровь, Шерлок пристально наблюдал за процессом.

— Спасибо, — он постарался улыбнуться и перехватил прижатый к ранке тампон.

Мэри помыла руки и снова занялась готовкой. Шерлок, тем временем, промаркировал пробирки и осторожно взболтал их, чтобы смешать кровь с заранее налитым туда антикоагулянтом.

Он поставил все пробирки, кроме одной, в холодильник — в отдельный отсек для экспериментов, и забрал последнюю с собой в спальню.

Шерлок плотно закрыл за собой дверь и задумался. Как заставить организм заново привыкнуть к запаху крови? Наверное, лучше всего налить ее в чашку Петри — так запаху будет легче разойтись.

Однако на кухне сейчас была Мэри... а кроме того, он был пока не в состоянии как следует сосредоточиться. Шерлок решил подождать, пока все лягут и поставил пробирку на подоконник.

Шум, доносящийся из кухни, получил новое звучание.

О, Джон уже дома.

Хорошо.

Почувствовав, что ему прохладно, Шерлок надел поверх одежды халат и вышел из своей комнаты.

Мэри по-прежнему возилась на кухне, а Джон стоял посреди гостиной и переключал каналы на телевизоре.

Шерлок решил снова улечься на диване, чтобы быть подальше от кухонных ароматов.

— Ты не вмешивайся, просто смотри. — С этими словами Мэри вышла из кухни и прошла в гостиную. Она уже закончила заниматься ужином, поставила лазанью в духовку и теперь направлялась к Шерлоку — тот лежал на диване в привычной позе мыслителя, закинув ноги на подлокотник.

Джон посмотрел ей вслед сквозь стеклянные панели кухонной двери. Он понятия не имел, чем все это может закончиться — не исключено, что швырянием посуды и разрушением того хрупкого доверия, что возникло за последние дни у Мэри и Шерлока.

— Ужин будет через полчаса, — сообщила детективу Мэри и села на журнальный столик — точь-в-точь, как частенько присаживался в прошлом сам Джон. А потом одним быстрым движением сдернула носок с левой ноги Шерлока.

Шерлок застыл на месте. Джон задержал дыхание.

— У тебя болит нога?

Понадобилось почти десять долгих секунд, чтобы Шерлок ответил:

— Нет.

— Но ходить тебе немного больно, так ведь?

Шерлок напряженно приподнялся, но не успел он придумать, как бы повежливей заставить Мэри прекратить изучать его ногу, как она быстро ощупала его пальцы.

— Этот палец, похоже, сломан. Почему Джон не перебинтовал?

— Он... — начал Шерлок, но сразу остановился, не зная, как закончить предложение.

Мэри цепко схватила его за лодыжку и приглядываясь, наклонилась... наклонилась так близко, что Шерлок ощутил ее дыхание и инстинктивно попытался забрать из ее рук собственную конечность.

— Так почему?

— Я не говорил ему... раньше...

— Что? И какого черта? — обыденный тон Мэри сменился строгим.

— Я... — начал детектив и опять попытался отстраниться. Но Мэри только крепче сжала его ногу и уже не так ласково стала ощупывать пальцы в поисках перелома.

Шерлок снова попытался вырваться, но Мэри, не поднимая головы, приказала:

— Не шевелись!

— Я...

— Дай мне минутку, — внезапно у нее в руке появился тейп*, и не успел Шерлок понять, что происходит, как послышался треск разрываемой на полоски ленты, и он ощутил, что его пальцы чем-то плотно заматывают.

— Я не могу... — его захватило врасплох, что Мэри с такой легкостью к нему прикасается.

— Ерунда. Походи так несколько дней. Ты сам увидишь, что это не так неудобно, как тебе кажется, когда сделаешь несколько шагов. И ты сразу заметишь, что с повязкой ходить приятнее, она снимает давление со сломанных пальцев. Так что заткнись.

Ее руки двигались быстро и споро.

— Что?

— Знаешь, с твоей стороны несколько жестоко отказываться от помощи Джона, — произнесла Мэри, но в ее тоне не слышалось ни критики, ни осуждения.

— О чем это ты? — Шерлок заметно нервничал и был раздражен. — С какой стати это нечестно?

— Джон — врач, ему необходимо помогать людям, — пояснила Мэри. — Он не может просто смотреть, как кому-то больно, это для него мучительно. Он ведь давал клятву лечить людей при любых обстоятельствах. И с твоей стороны бестактно не позволять ему этим заниматься, особенно потому что ты — человек, который очень много для него значит. Почему ты не позволяешь ему помочь?

— Я... я не хотел его беспокоить. Это моя вина, не его. Я... — Шерлок запнулся, осознав, что не хочет об этом говорить. Джон имел право знать, но не Мэри. Однако она — часть Джона. Им действительно надо затрагивать эту тему? А если Джон их слышит? Шерлок глянул в сторону двери, но не увидел никаких признаков Джона. Со стороны кухни доносилось бряканье кастрюль и сковородок, и Шерлок понадеялся, что Джон не слышит, о чем они говорят.

Однако Мэри знала, что Джон слушает. Она тщательно планировала свои шаги, не желая перестараться с давлением или показаться грубой. Она прекрасно знала, что действовать надо мягко — это был своего рода социальный эксперимент, и она не сомневалась, что Джон ее поймет.

Она старалась завоевать доверие Шерлока и найти свое место в... во всем этом. Воспользоваться растерянностью детектива показалось ей хорошей стратегией, хотя в глубине души она боялась, что он откажется от ее помощи или даже закричит на нее.

Мэри закончила бинтовать Шерлоку ногу, но он так и не двинулся с места. Не глядя на него, она спокойно свернула оставшийся тейп и пошла на кухню.

— Что будешь пить? — спросила она по дороге, пытаясь разрядить ситуацию.

— Чай.

— С лазаньей?

— У тебя была пицца на обед, и будет лазанья на ужин. И ты считаешь странным пить чай с итальянским блюдом?

Мэри на мгновение заколебалась. Как он узнал про пиццу?

— Да нет, все нормально. Как хочешь.

Она вернулась на кухню и увидела, что Джон смотрит на нее со странной улыбкой, означающей, что он удивлен, но одновременно и восхищен ее творческим подходом. Хотя он, скорее всего, и дышать боялся, пока она была с Шерлоком... А еще наверняка знал, как тот вычислил, что они ели на обед.

* * *

*Тейп (от англ. tape "лента, тесьма") — клейкая лента из ткани, напоминающая лейкопластырь, используемая для фиксации или поддержки суставов (прим. переводчика)


	10. Глава 10

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 10 **

**Четверг**

Всю предыдущую ночь Шерлок провел за просмотром дел. Правда, вечером к нему на какое-то время присоединились Джон и Мэри, но они рано ушли спать.

Когда утром Джон спустился вниз, чтобы принять душ, Шерлок все еще просматривал папки, и было ясно, что он даже и не думал о сне.

Двадцать минут спустя Джон вышел из ванной и обнаружил на кухонном столе чашку свежего горячего чая. Шерлок сделал себе и забыл? Он заглянул в гостиную, чтобы напомнить бывшему соседу об остывающем чае, но увидел, что Шерлок уже пьет из своей чашки и сосредоточено читает очередное дело.

Джон поднял брови. Может, этот чай для эксперимента?

— Шерлок, что за чай стоит на столе в кухне? — Лучше выяснить точно, чем потом пожалеть. Судя по виду стола, Шерлок недавно занимался какими-то экспериментами.

— Он для тебя, — ответил Шерлок тоном "разве это не очевидно?".

— То есть там только листья чая и вода? Никаких химикалий или чего-то подобного? — поддразнил Джон, садясь напротив за обеденный стол.

Друг поднял на него глаза со странной смесью гнева и сожаления.

— Прости. Это была просто шутка. Спасибо тебе, — дал задний ход Джон, но Шерлок не улыбнулся. — Нашел что-нибудь?

— Несколько дел, похоже, интересны, — ответил Шерлок скучающим тоном, явственно намекающим, что он не расположен к разговорам.

Через несколько минут из спальни спустилась Мэри, и они с Джоном ушли на работу. Шерлок за это время не произнес ни единого слова и продолжал читать старые дела. Он был близок к окончанию сего процесса.

Шерлоку понадобился еще час, чтобы досмотреть папки, но результат его не порадовал. Около дюжины дел стоило исследовать поподробнее, и он решил, что надо съездить в Скотланд-Ярд, но немного попозже. Сначала ему было необходимо заняться личной гигиеной. В последнее время он обнаружил, что его нервирует даже слабый запах пота или немытого тела. Ему постоянно казалось, что от него несет вонью, и в результате он иногда по два раза в день залезал в душ, что совершенно не одобряла его кожа.

Пора было уже приступать к осуществлению проекта десенсибилизации; пробирки с кровью были уже готовы, оставалось только вылить одну порцию в чашку Петри и поставить себе на подоконник. Собственные поползновения отложить этот вопрос действовали ему на нервы, но ведь прошедшую ночь его спальня все равно пустовала.

Шерлок быстро переоделся в чистое и приготовился к исполнению своей задачи, стараясь игнорировать все витавшие запахи. Жидкость в пробирке казалась неприятно красной. Из-за странного рассеянного света — отраженной белизны снега — серая атмосфера дня и пылающе-алая жидкость как-то тревожно друг с другом контрастировали.

Он сбежал в ванную и принял долгий горячий душ, оставивший его совсем обессиленым. Когда он снова вернулся в гостиную, то опять мгновенно замерз.

Возможно, ему стоит немного полежать и мысленно поизучать просмотренные материалы. Неплохая идея. А заняться запланированными экспериментами можно и позже. Он вытащил одеяло, но накрываться оказалось не так приятно. Его начинало беспокоить, что организм так чувствительно реагирует на немного понизившуюся температуру воздуха.

Через несколько минут Шерлок, сам того не замечая, провалился в сон.

Телефон разбудил его в четверть третьего. Шерлок с огромным трудом поднялся на ноги и отыскал надрывающийся аппарат.

Веки со сна не хотели разлипаться, и ему пришлось дважды прочистить горло, прежде чем произносимое в трубку "Алло" стало членораздельным.

— Привет! Я что, вытащил тебя с другой стороны галактики? — жизнерадостно поинтересовался Лестрейд — чересчур жизнерадостно на вкус Шерлока. Чужое хорошее настроение в последнее время действовало ему на нервы сильнее обычного.

— В чем дело?

— Кажется, мы кое-что обнаружили... или, вернее, оно само нас нашло. Можешь приехать? У нас тут человек, который утверждает, что он свидетель... или жертва. Хотелось бы, чтобы ты присутствовал при допросе. Мы тебя подождем, если обещаешь поторопиться.

О, вот это действительно интересно!

— Как она узнала подробности? — озвучил детектив первый возникший в его голове вопрос.

— Ну... утром в прессе появилась новая информация... хотя и не так много. И, кстати, это мужчина, а не женщина.

— Хорошо. Я еду.

Джон дома отсутствовал... неудобно. Шерлок решил, что напишет ему из такси: расскажет в чем дело и попросит приехать в Скотланд-Ярд.

Когда через 45 минут они с Лестрейдом вошли в кабинет инспектора, там их ожидал молодой человек. Первый же взгляд на него показал, что ему лет 25 и он студент университета. Парень сидел в кресле и возился со своим планшетом — не играл, проверял почту или что-то еще в этом роде.

— Мистер Уайт, это мистер Шерлок Холмс, он помогает нам с расследованием. Сержант Донован уже показала вам наши наброски?

— Еще нет. Лукас, пожалуйста, — русоволосый парень встал, чтобы поздороваться с Шерлоком, но когда он протянул руку, детектив сделал шаг назад. Лестрейд закатил глаза.

— Добрый день, — прямо-таки радушно произнес Шерлок, пытаясь сгладить грубость. — Очень мило, что к нам пришли. Что стало тому причиной?

— Ну... по телевизору сказали, что по городу ходит преступник, который убивает людей, а перед этим их парализует и... проводит с ними время... А я...

— Вы присядьте, — постарался Лестрейд разрядить атмосферу.

Шерлок посмотрел на опустившегося в кресло парня. Нервничает, потеет, сомневается в правильности своего решения. Шерлок обошел стол и сел напротив, в кресло-инспектора. Ему был необходим хороший обзор, чтобы во всех подробностях видеть, как меняется выражение лица Уайта.

Лестрейд никак это не прокомментировал и, отойдя к буфету, принес оттуда три кружки.

— Кофе? — предложил он.

— Нет. Я... Около года назад я столкнулся с одним парнем... По телевизору сказали не так много, но это... чем-то напомнило то, что сохранилось у меня в памяти. Я помню очень мало, но... это было странно...

Мистер Уайт рассказал, что познакомился с тем человеком, когда был в баре со своими друзьями. Тот спросил его о планшете и завел разговор, утверждая, что тоже подумывает, не купить ли эту модель. После получасовой беседы он ушел, оставив Уайту название чата и свой ник. А два дня спустя, когда Лукас выходил из квартиры, собираясь отправиться к другу, кто-то внезапно появился у него за спиной. И следующее, что он помнит — он лежит на диване, полностью парализованный, и рядом есть еще кто-то. Однако, как только он пришел в сознание, его заставили выпить какую-то горькую жидкость — и заставил человек, которым, по мнению Лукаса, был тот мужчина из паба.

Когда Лукас снова очнулся, то ему опять сразу дали наркотик. И после этого его сильно тошнило. В третий раз он очнулся в каком-то парке. Была ночь, но он успел увидеть склонившегося над ним мужчину. Тот заметил, что Лукас пришел в себя, и ударил его в лицо. И Лукас потерял сознание.

Пока он рассказывал, в кабинете появилась Донован с папкой набросков, и тоже села рядом.

Лестрейд взял у нее папку и вынул рисунок главного подозреваемого.

— Как думаете, этот человек похож на того, кто удерживал вас у себя и потом бросил в парке?

Он передал набросок Лукасу.

— Эм... нет, это два разных человека, — заявил тот.

— О! — все аж вздрогнули от восхищенного восклицания Шерлока. — Покажите ему рисунок того, кто приходил в больницу убить мисс... как ее там...

— Что? — отшатнулся Лукас. — Он снова попытался ее убить?

— Да, но мы ее охраняем. И у него ничего не вышло, — ответил Лестрейд, укоризненно глянув на Шерлока, и передал Лукасу рисунок второго мужчины.

— Этот? — уточнил Шерлок.

— Нет, не он... хотя у меня кружилась голова и было темно... но... нет, он был старше... намного старше... скорее, как мой отец. Старше вас, — ответил тот Лестрейду.

— Что вы успели увидеть? — спросил Шерлок.

— Он был высокий, в шляпе, с седыми волосами, худой... Ботинки армейские... и брюки, наверное, тоже.

— Что еще вы помните? — надавил Шерлок.

— Может, вы с помощью нашего художника сможете составить портрет? — вставил инспектор.

— Нет... было слишком темно, и кепка почти полностью скрывала его лицо. Я... помню очень мало.

Как выяснилось, Лукас отсутствовал три дня и понятия не имел, где его держали и почему.

Он приходил в сознание всего на несколько секунд, после чего снова получал дозу наркотика. Кроме того, во время и после случившегося ему физически было очень плохо, его сильно тошнило. Он очень стыдился и боялся того, что произошло, и потому никому ничего не сказал и не заявил в полицию.

— Значит, вы никогда не видели их вместе? Второй человек не приходил в квартиру, а первый не был в парке? — предположил Шерлок, пытаясь подстегнуть воспоминания парня.

— Нет, но я приходил в себя очень ненадолго... так что это ничего не значит.

— Вы помните еще что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь расследованию? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Одежда и обувь, которые были на вас во время похищения... может, какое-нибудь прозвище? Все что угодно, — добавил Шерлок.

— Нет, одежду и обувь я выбросил. Они были на мне все три дня, и я не хотел больше их видеть.

— Интересно, — проговорил Шерлок, подумав, что остальных преступник переодевал. — А обстановку вы помните? Там было чисто? К примеру то, на чем вы лежали?

— Простите. Я не успел ничего заметить — слишком паниковал и изо всех сил пытался вырваться, — у парня задрожал голос. — Но я могу дать вам его ник и дату встречи.

Он что-то понажимал в своем смартфоне и показал экран Лестрейду.

— О, отлично! Это может нам пригодиться, — улыбнулся инспектор. — Не дадите нам телефон на несколько минут? Донован, сходи к программистам. — Он отдал телефон Салли, и она растворилась за дверью.

Больше ничего интересного разговор не принес. На прощание Лестрейд попросил мистера Уайта сразу обращаться к ним, если ему будут угрожать или если он еще что-то вспомнит.

Когда Шерлок вернулся домой, окна 221Б ярко сияли, сигнализируя, что Джон и Мэри уже дома.

И Джон, как и обещал, готовил ужин.

— Привет! — поприветствовал он Шерлока. — Что нового?

В ответ на смс с просьбой срочно приехать в Скотланд-Ярд, доктор написал, что никак не получится — эпидемия гриппа, в клинике толпа больных и уйти пораньше совершенно невозможно.

Шерлок прямо в пальто остановился посреди кухни и сжато передал разговор с новым свидетелем. Джон очень заинтересовался и несколько раз прерывал детектива вопросами.

— А ты не хочешь раздеться и рассказать поподробнее? — предложил Джон, нарезая свежие грибы. — Переоденься во что-нибудь поудобнее, ужин будет через полчаса.

Шерлок по-прежнему мерз и не жаждал снимать пальто, но в квартире было тепло и уютно.

Он направился к себе, чтобы переодеться и взять зарядку для телефона — тот почти разрядился.

Но стоило ему переступить порог спальни, как на него, словно кувалда, обрушился запах крови. Шерлок прирос к полу, его разум заполонили воспоминания, с неодолимой силой унося прочь от реальности.

Шерлок словно оказался в эпицентре ментального шторма, вокруг опять стали смыкаться стены темницы, и ему стоило невероятных усилий заставить себя вспомнить, что он уже дома. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он снова смог увидеть родную спальню.

Но по возвращении и привычные стены обернулись против него. Шерлок осознал, что его вот-вот вырвет.

Он ринулся в ванную и его тут же вывернуло наизнанку. Когда все закончилось, от внезапной слабости и головокружения у него подломились колени, и он практически рухнул на пол перед унитазом. Происходящее явно подпадало под определение "нехорошо", так что оставалось порадоваться, что его, похоже, никто не слышал.

— Шерлок?

Рано он радовался.

Он не мог ответить. Голос отразит его самочувствие, а последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, чтобы рядом кто-то ахал и суетился.

Шерлок оперся левой рукой о стену, шагнул к двери и одним быстрым движением ее запер.

— Так ты тревожишь меня еще больше. Что случилось? — послышался голос Джона.

Шерлок несколько раз переглотнул и откашлялся.

— Ничего, — выдавил он. Голос все еще подрагивал, но Шерлок изо всех сил старался, чтобы он прозвучал громко и чисто — нормально. Хотя из этого явно ничего не вышло.

— Я жду еще две минуты, — заявил Джон.

Просто отлично!

Шерлок оперся о край ванной и поднялся на ноги, но движение вызвало новый приступ тошноты, и ему пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вздохов и попереглатывать, чтобы удержаться от рвоты.

Минуты через три ему наконец удалось воспользоваться ополаскивателем для рта. Неверным шагом он вернулся к себе в спальню и запер изнутри не только внутреннюю дверь в ванную, но и ту, что вела в холл.

Через пару мгновений в вышеупомянутую дверь постучали.

— Шерлок?

— Что еще? — Его не волновало, что это грубость. Чье-то чужое присутствие — последнее, что ему сейчас нужно. От запаха крови его снова затошнило. Шерлок заставил себя игнорировать запах и попытался успокоить свое колотящееся сердце. Он стоял посреди спальни, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, захваченный агонией тела и разума.

— Ну же, Шерлок! Открой дверь! Впусти меня!

— Нет!

— Мне нужно убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Пожалуйста.

— Уйди прочь! — Шерлок осознал, что кричит.

— Прошу тебя... — голос Джона звучал тихо и обеспокоенно.

Запах крови с каждой минутой все сильнее действовал Шерлоку на нервы. У него было такое чувство, будто что-то внутри него пытается прорваться наружу, и он, сам того не замечая, стал дышать через рот. В нем росли гнев и досада.

— Шерлок, я...

Внутри у Шерлока внезапно что-то сорвалось, он схватил чашку Петри и запустил ею в дверь.

— Я сказал, убирайся! — выкрикнул он с удивившей его самого силой. Тяжело дыша, он уставился на медленно стекавшую по двери красную жидкость и задом попятился к своей кровати.

Он рухнул на нее и свернулся в комок, испытывая одно-единственное желание — чтобы все вокруг исчезли и оставили его в покое.


	11. Глава 11

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 11 **

**Пятница**

Спустившись вниз следующим утром, Джон сразу направился к спальне Шерлока, чтобы посмотреть, отпер ли тот дверь.

Столом в гостиной явно пользовались для работы с компьютером, так что он мог с уверенностью сказать, что Шерлок уже встал. Кроме того, к телевизору оказалась подключена "плейстейшен" и на экране виднелись заработанные очки какой-то игры. Джон отключил экран, но саму консоль и геймпад оставил нетронутыми.

Дверь в комнату Шерлока оказалась не заперта, и Джон заглянул внутрь.

Детектив лежал на кровати, его лицо тревожно отливало бледностью, но дышал он ровно, был расслаблен и явно глубоко спал. Джон с минуту понаблюдал за ним, присматриваясь к пульсу на шее и выискивая какие-нибудь признаки стресса, но все, похоже, было нормально. Он ощутил какой-то слабый запах, но предположил, что тот остался от недавних экспериментов детектива.

После вчерашних событий Джону всю ночь было не по себе, и сейчас он испытывал некоторое облегчение.

Хорошо, что у Мэри сегодня выходной. Она обещала, что побудет дома и незаметно последит за ситуацией. В последние дни беспокойство Джона за друга неуклонно нарастало.

Мэри проснулась, когда Джон поднялся поцеловать ее перед уходом на работу.

Полчаса спустя она услышала, что Шерлок громко выражает свое недовольство присутствием миссис Хадсон. Она заторопилась вниз и успела увидеть, как домовладелица исчезает в своей квартире.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась Мэри максимально нейтральным тоном и отправилась на кухню ставить чайник.

Шерлок с закрытыми глазами остался лежать на диване.

Мэри занялась своими делами, разбирая бумаги и отвечая на полученные е-мейлы. Так они с Шерлоком провели добрую половину утра — не разговаривая, просто находясь вместе в гостиной. Мэри не считала, что ее игнорируют, и не испытывала нужды вести светские разговоры. Молчание не казалось ей тяжелым — напротив, оно было таким ленивым, расслабленным. Чувствовал ли то же самое Шерлок? Он не казался ей сердитым или напряженным, но и не спал. Может быть, он снова находился в своих Чертогах разума или анализировал то, что узнал за прошлую ночь.

Вскоре после полудня Мэри приблизилась к дивану и негромко произнесла:

— Могу я с тобой поговорить?

Шерлок напрягся, но, не открывая глаз, ответил:

— Если это необходимо.

— Друзья хотят тебе помочь.

— Мне не нужна помощь!

— Заткнись! Открой наконец глаза и примени свою хваленую дедукцию! Если люди хотят тебе помочь, дай им такую возможность. Тебе же это необходимо!

— Я не могу... — прошипел Шерлок и раскрыл глаза.

— Если ты действительно последние два года занимался всем этим дерьмом, чтобы спасти друзей, то должен понимать, что такое — потребность кого-то защитить или кому-то помочь. Так что, Бога ради, просто прими, что твои друзья испытывают то же самое! Позволь им помочь! Не отстраняй их. Прикуси пулю и притворись, что тебе это не безразлично.

Шерлок озадачено заморгал, словно подобный угол зрения был ему совершенно в новинку.

— Зачем им тратить впустую свою энергию? Они не могут удалить то, что произошло. Я вынужден терпеть, но какой смысл делать мою слабость проблемой для остальных?

— Ты не слабый! И ты не предлагаешь нам ничего, с чем бы мы не смогли справиться. Откройся своим друзьям, они не станут хуже о тебе думать.

— Почему это?

— Потому что... они — друзья.

— Ненавижу жалость.

— Да никто тебя не жалеет!.. То, что ты видишь в их глазах — не жалость. Это боль. Они видят, что ты страдаешь, и им за тебя больно. Это называется эмпатия. Твои друзья чувствуют твою боль и хотят ее уменьшить. Это не имеет никакого отношения к жалости. Это называется любовь, Шерлок!

Детектив принял сидячее положение.

— Я не могу этого сделать.

— Почему?

— Мне от этого плохо.

— А поподробнее?

— Неприятное ощущение. Я и так все время борюсь с импульсивным желанием куда-то скрыться.

— Ты боишься принять помощь? Но почему?

— Не могу определить цену.

— Объясни.

— Люди хорошо ко мне относятся, только когда чего-то от меня хотят. Потом они возвращаются и требуют услуг, которые я не хочу им оказывать или считаю их неприемлемыми.

— Эм... Шерлок, настоящие друзья так не поступают. И я не могу представить, чтобы Джон вообще мог сделать подобное. Ну, может, только в качестве поддразнивания, не всерьез, но уж точно не так. Друзья предлагают тебе любовь и поддержку, не прося ничего взамен. Они и так знают, что если понадобится, они могут на тебя рассчитывать.

— Ну и в чем тогда разница? — устало спросил Шерлок. Почему она вообще тратит время на эти объяснения?

— То, как ты это описываешь, напоминает... давление. А то, что описываю я — когда отдаешь, потому что любишь... Возможно, к тебе так относились до твоего прыжка с крыши, хотя у меня такое ощущение, что в то время ты сам этого не осознавал, считая, что все должны смотреть тебе в рот и выполнять все твои желания. Но оказавшись в одиночестве, ты узнал, что если тебе что-то нужно, за это надо платить, и это было для тебя внове, не так ли?

— Глупости. Я живу самостоятельно практически всю свою взрослую жизнь. И просто так, из добрых чувств, мне никогда еще ничего не предлагали. Я не нравлюсь людям, и они не хотят ничего для меня делать. — Может, Мэри права? Ему и раньше говорили, что он грубо доминирует над другими. Это никогда не входило в его намерения, но всегда выставляло плохим человеком. Может быть, они все правы, и он действительно плохой человек.

— Нет, постой, — прервала его Мэри, чувствуя, что он пошел не в том — и нервирующем его направлении. Наверное, ее слова прозвучали резче, чем ей хотелось. — Знаю, что звучит странно, но это трудно объяснить. Давай попробую на примере. Когда вы с Джоном жили вместе, он часто заваривал тебе чай. И ты ждал этого от него — сам себе заваривал, только когда Джона не было рядом или он отказывался. И Джон делал это, во-первых, потому что он хорошо к тебе относился, а во-вторых, потому что знал, что твоему организму нужно пить, а ты об этом забываешь. Так что Джон заваривал тебе чай, потому что да, он хотел сделать тебе приятное, но еще и потому, что он о тебе заботился. Чай ты по собственной воле делаешь очень редко. Но хоть раз в жизни ты делал его по тем же самым причинам?

Шерлок не знал, что ответить. Поступал ли он хоть когда-нибудь, как должен поступать настоящий друг?

— Джон никогда не ждал, что ты будешь для него что-то делать, и не просил ничего взамен. Он просто делал тебе чай и все. Хотя временами он, возможно, и про себя ругался, что ты такой эгоист, ждешь, когда он для тебя все сделает. И сердился, что сам тебя избаловал, приучив на него полагаться...

Шерлок стоически посмотрел на нее.

— И за время своего отсутствия ты узнал, что есть только два способа получить чай: купить в каком-нибудь кафе или милой улыбкой убедить или вынудить кого-то тебе его приготовить. Так ты обычно делал? — Мэри вопросительно подняла брови.

Детектив спросил себя, что ей ответить.

— Шерлок, если сейчас Джон предложит тебе чай, ты что, откажешься из страха, что он захочет от тебя денег или еще чего-то?..

Шерлок решил, что это риторический вопрос. Ведь правда? Хотя нет. Мэри хотела, чтобы он понял, и привела совершенно детский пример.

— У тебя изменился угол зрения. Я не была раньше с тобой знакома, но думаю, за последние два года ты многое узнал и увидел. Ты бежал, тебя преследовали — и ты сам преследовал, сражаясь за свою жизнь... Мне кажется, тебе нужно время, чтобы по-настоящему "вернуться" в Лондон, в цивилизованный мир. Ты изменился больше, чем думаешь, и тебе ненавистно, что ты не можешь просто по щелчку стать таким, каким уходил два года назад. И вернуть в то время других. Но я уверена, что ты научился и хорошему. Например, ценить друзей. Не пойми меня превратно, я знаю, что ты ценил их и раньше, но, возможно, слишком часто воспринимал как должное.

Из уст Мэри это не выглядело таким ужасным — по крайней мере, не настолько, как ему самому казалось.

— Я знаю, что пережитое до сих пор доставляет тебе страдания, — продолжала она. — Но... не надо причинять боль себе и другим, отказываясь идти вперед... Все менялось, меняется и будет меняться. Ты недавно пережил сильное и болезненное испытание, а значит, должен понимать и чужие, и не отмахиваться от них, как от чего-то несущественного, и относиться к ним с уважением. Понимаешь?.. Или тебе противно, что тем самым ты опускаешься до уровня обычных людей? Ну, это с моей точки зрения, совершенно неправильный взгляд на вещи... хотя я и слышала, что некоторые недалекие люди так думают.

— Я... — начал Шерлок, сознавая, что ему нечего ответить, но он испытывал потребность сказать хоть что-то. Мэри пытается его спровоцировать? Но говорила она вполне дружелюбно. Шерлок растерялся. Мэри отличалась от других людей, ее читать было гораздо сложнее.

— Прими помощь своих друзей, Шерлок. Некоторые люди умеют видеть в темноте, они тебе помогут, — прервала та его раздерганные мысли.

— Помогая мне, Джон может навредить и себе тоже. И что тогда?

— Ему навредит, если ты будешь отказываться от его помощи. Одно горе на двоих — всего полгоря.

— Самая идиотская пословица из всех, что я слышал. Горе на двоих — это два горя.

— О Господи... не надо так буквально. Ты ведь знаешь, что значит это выражение, правда?

— Естественно, знаю. На перевод пустой болтовни у меня есть отдельная база данных.

— Ох, ладно... Эм... как думаешь, ты бы узнал помощь, если бы тебе ее предложили?

Шерлок казался школьником, который стоит у доски, не зная ответа.

— О, Шерлок... Я... ладно...

Его понимание человеческого поведения было столь обширно, что Мэри часто забывала, как сильно ему иногда недостает связи с реальным миром. И еще интуиции.

— Когда люди предлагают то, что может облегчить тебе жизнь, лучше от этого не отказываться, ибо это такая форма помощи. Доверься Джону, он по своему опыту знает, что такое травмирующие воспоминания. Он может объяснить, как с ними справиться. Послушай его. Не отмахивайся, когда он пытается завести об этом разговор. Ему тоже трудно говорить о своих чувствах и тяжелых переживаниях. Понимаешь, путь к выздоровлению — это движение вперед крошечными шажками. Вместе с вырабатыванием стратегии, переживанием неудач и запинками на ухабах. Ты просто прими то, что тебе предлагают, чтобы поддержать силы. Чашку чая, там, от миссис Хадсон или просто дружеское присутствие, когда тебя мучают плохие воспоминания. Знаю, ты не считаешь, что подобные вещи тебе помогают, но они _помогут_. Джон однажды сказал мне, что ваши расследования и приключения очень помогли ему справиться с тем, что его терзало. Ты помог. Разумеется, его тяжелые воспоминания никуда не делись и не стали менее ужасными, но он испытал и нечто позитивное, и это сделало его жизнь чуть-чуть легче. И постепенно его кошмары и депрессия стали сходить на нет. Ты очень ему помог — намеренно или нет, но помог. Дай ему отплатить тебе тем же.

— А еще я _помог_ возвращению его кошмаров. Я не имею права его о чем-то просить.

— Тебе никто не предлагает просить, тебя просят принять то, что предложено. Это здорово помогло бы вам обоим. Просто сделай это. Джон бы очень обрадовался, если бы ты попросил у него помощи — это значило бы для него, что ты по-прежнему ему доверяешь, как было раньше. Это помогло бы залечить _его_ раны.

Шерлок заколебался, на его лице проступила неуверенность.

— Да, Джону снятся кошмары. Но, понимаешь, вы нужны друг другу — и вы должны друг другу помочь. Иначе вам не вернуться к норме, — сказала Мэри и добавила: — Я со свой стороны могу предложить тебе свою компанию. Ну, ты понимаешь: если тебе станет тоскливо, просто поищи меня. Нам не обязательно разговаривать или что-то делать — уже одно то, что ты не один в комнате, вполне способно прогнать плохие воспоминания. Да в общем-то подобный способ с сенсорными стимулами любой из твоих друзей с радостью тебе обеспечит. Ты ведь уже принял одно предложение отвлечься, так что просто продолжай в том же духе. Это полезно.

— Но откуда мне знать, что люди действительно этого хотят? Я не могу знать наверняка. И почему ты считаешь, что Джон хочет принять меня обратно?

— О, Шерлок... — Мэри внезапно осознала, что едва не плачет. Шерлок говорил так потеряно... словно больше не мог быть уверен в том, что раньше было для него незыблемо. Она понимала, что сейчас это вполне закономерно и его душу, словно кислотой, разъедали плохие мысли. Может, и неплохо, что он хоть раз их озвучил. — А ты почему считаешь, что он не хочет? Как думаешь, почему мы оба сейчас здесь?

— Он зол.

— Ты так считаешь? — Мэри решила, что надо повнимательней присмотреться к Джону. Ей казалось, что он быстро преодолел свой гнев, но сейчас она спрашивала себя, действительно ли это так. — Возможно, и зол. Но это не имеет никакого отношения к его желанию или нежеланию принять тебя в свою жизнь.

Она видела по выражению его лица, что он не понимает.

— Я тоже временами на него злюсь, но это не значит, что я его не люблю. Даже скорее наоборот: я за него переживаю и потому с ним ругаюсь... это прозвучит достаточно странно, но люди не ссорятся с теми, кто им безразличен и ничего для них не значит... — Она понимала, что объяснение дурацкое, но навскидку ничего лучше в голову не приходило. — Джон порой злится и на меня тоже. Такое иногда случается в человеческих отношениях. Это нормально и не значит, что тебя отталкивают.

Шерлок уставился на Мэри.

— Шерлок, ты же знаешь, что люди временами ссорятся и сердятся друг на друга. Это не может быть для тебя новостью.

— Да, я знаю.

— Тогда почему для тебя это означает, что Джон не хочет тебя принять? Ты сам бы так поступил, если бы он сделал что-то подобное?

— Конечно, нет, — в тоне Шерлока ясно слышалось "не будь идиоткой". — Но я перешел грань... сделал то, что невозможно простить.

— А ты заслуживаешь прощения, как ты считаешь?

— Я поступил так, чтобы спасти Джона.

— Полагаю, это означает "да". Тогда почему ты до сих пор не простил себя?

— Что?

— Ты меня слышал. Джон простил тебя. Да, какое-то время он еще будет зол — то, что ты сделал, действительно простить сложно, но рано или поздно он все равно простит до конца. Надо просто подождать.

— Нет, не простит. Он меня просто терпит. Как все прочие в моей жизни, а теперь и Джон. Просто он хороший человек и не будет пинать сломанного жалкого фрика. В память о нашей прошлой дружбе.

— Шерлок! Вот такого Джон точно не думает! Он знает, что тебе жаль, как все обернулось, и понимает, что ты раскаиваешься. И в глубине души ты тоже об этом знаешь!

— Я уже больше ничего не знаю!

— Просто потерпи и все будет в порядке. У вас все наладится. Поверь, я говорю правду. Джон действительно тебя простил и хочет, чтобы ты снова стал его другом. Иначе все кончилось бы еще тогда, в ресторане, когда ты перед нами появился, и он не пошел бы на следующий день на Бейкер-стрит... и уж точно не жил бы сейчас здесь с тобой, чтобы о тебе заботиться. Джон любит тебя как брат. Не отталкивай его, не совершай снова эту ошибку. Держать его на расстоянии — я имею в виду, когда ты не рассказываешь, о чем думаешь и что планируешь, это все равно что запрыгнуть на грузовик с оркестром. Не делай этого. Не надо. Поговори с Джоном, это поможет быстрее восстановить его доверие.

Шерлок ответил не сразу, но затем прошептал:

— И как мне это сделать?

— Просто покажи, что ты действительно сожалеешь. Поговори с ним. Или, по крайней мере, отвечай на вопросы, когда он искренне о тебе беспокоится. Держи его в курсе. Как думаешь, ты сможешь это сделать?

Шерлок несколько секунд молчал, потом просто кивнул. Мэри знала, что они с Джоном уже об этом говорили, пусть и недолго, но ей хотелось еще раз напомнить. Шерлок должен наконец понять.

— Что-нибудь за ночь выяснил? — Мэри жестом показала на листки с заметками, усеивавшие стол вокруг ноутбуков.

— Можешь оказать мне одну услугу? — спросил Шерлок.

— Смотря какую.

— Грузовик с оркестром... ты подразумеваешь, что это все равно что бить по больному? Не могла бы ты обойтись без пословиц?

— Я постараюсь. Так что ты узнал?

— Кое-что насчет ника, которым он пользовался, чтобы сохранять свои очки на "плейстейшен" мисс Херман... Он записался ником, которым, как он явно считал, раньше не пользовался, но я нашел в сети старую, семилетней давности запись на одном форуме. Форум для армейского персонала, там задают вопросы новобранцы... но тема, где он участвовал, похоже с этим не связана. Я уже написал Лестрейду, чтобы он достал протоколы сервера.

— Думаешь, полиция сможет это сделать?

— Не уверен. Это военный сервер, да и данные, возможно, давно удалили.

Мэри убедила Шерлока поподобнее рассказать о его поисках. Сначала она просто хотела отвлечь его от мрачных мыслей, но потом все больше и больше вошла во вкус. Дело становилось все интереснее.


	12. Глава 12

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 12 **

**Пятница. Вечер**

Еще закрывая за собой входную дверь, Джон услышал наверху чей-то спор на повышенных тонах.

— Не хочу! — взревел явно Шерлок, и Джон поспешил на второй этаж.

К его облегчению, грубость была обращена не к Мэри и не к миссис Хадсон, а к Майкрофту — тот стоял в пальто и с зонтом в руке прямо посреди гостиной.

— Либо ты пойдешь, либо я расскажу им об инциденте в Бирмингеме, когда ты... — старший Холмс не закончил, поскольку его прервал Шерлок, явно полностью осознавший присутствие Джона и очевидно не желающий, чтобы тот тоже узнал, что там приключилось.

— Ладно! — выплюнул консультирующий детектив и удалился к себе в комнату.

— Я заеду за тобой в половине восьмого, — крикнул ему вслед Майкрофт, и через мгновение дверь громко захлопнулась.

— Добрый вечер, Джон. Полагаю, жить сейчас с моим братом еще худший ад, чем обычно. Очень благодарен, что вы взяли на себя роль его няньки. Но у вас сегодня свободный вечер: мы идем на концерт. Спасибо за ваше участие.

— Прекратите обращаться со мной, как с вашим наемным служащим, — проворчал Джон. Ситуация его несколько напрягала. И где, черт подери, Мэри?

— О, прошу прощения. Это не входило в мои намерения, — старший Холмс прямо-таки источал дружелюбие, что Джона ни капельки не успокоило. Скорее, наоборот. — Я лишь хотел выразить благодарность за то, что вы пытаетесь ему помочь. Я беспокоюсь за него.

— Я знаю, — просто ответил Джон.

— Что ж, хорошо. Позвоните мне, если вам что-нибудь понадобится. До встречи, — и Майкрофт, не дожидаясь ответа, исчез за дверью.

Джон поднялся к себе и увидел, что дверь открыта. Мэри сидела на кровати с планшетом. Джон понял, что она прислушивалась к тому, что происходило этажом ниже.

— Что случилось?

— Мы с Шерлоком провели день... в очень познавательном ключе... пока не появился его брат.

— И как первое впечатление? Потрясает? — улыбнулся Джон своей будущей жене.

— Не то слово, — она закатила глаза.

Джон быстро нагнулся, поцеловал ее, и стал переодеваться.

— Он точно такой, как ты его описывал... У нас с Шерлоком был неплохой прогресс. Полдня мы провели в молчании, но потом довольно подробно поговорили о доверии и принятии помощи. Он немного расслабился и даже стал задавать вопросы. Потом мы обсудили его теории насчет расследования.

— Позволь предположить, что было дальше. Появился Майкрофт. Вся легкость вмиг улетучилась, и начались крики.

— Точно. Я попыталась было смягчить конфликт, но меня оттуда попросили.

— О, если у них началось соревнование "кто кого переорет", даже не пытайся влезать. У меня ушли годы на то, чтобы заслужить право вмешиваться, да и то лишь временами, — усмехнулся Джон.

— Майкрофт с родителями хотят, чтобы Шерлок пошел с ними на какой-то особенный концерт скрипичной музыки. И, похоже, в где-то в очень аристократическом месте.

— Наверняка так и есть.

— Шерлок намекнул, что Майкрофт организовал это в отместку за мюзикл, который ему пришлось посетить вместе с родителями в их последний приезд в Лондон. Но тот заявил, что это ерунда, поскольку сейчас они идут все вчетвером.

— О! — только и сумел сказать Джон. — А мне он сказал, что отпускает нас на вечер с должности няньки.

— Я слышала.

— Ясно.

— И чем мы с тобой займемся, раз уж к дому сегодня не привязаны?

— У меня есть пара идей, — Джон поцеловал ее еще раз, на этот раз подольше.

— У меня тоже, — сообщила Мэри.

Они решили куда-нибудь сходить и развлечься, и минут через десять спустились вниз, чтобы сначала поужинать.

Они надеялись убедить Шерлока поесть с ними, но он отказался, через дверь ответив, что поужинает позже, с родными. Джон решил, что тот сочиняет, и заглянул к нему в комнату.

Шерлок стоял посреди ярко-освещенной спальни. Обычно она содержалась более или менее в порядке, в отличие от остальной квартиры, но сейчас здесь царил непривычный хаос. Все было завалено какой-то одеждой, на постели лежал идеального вида смокинг, а рядом — скомканный повседневный костюм. Судя по всему, его просто сняли и швырнули на кровать, хотя это произошло явно не сегодня — сегодня Шерлок весь день проходил в халате.

Перешагнув порог, Джон нахмурился: в комнате было душно, затхло и даже, кажется, пахло какой-то гнилью. Хотя никакого потенциального источника в обозримом пространстве он не увидел.

— Что это за запах?

— Какой запах? — невинно переспросил Шерлок, но Джон видел, что в его глазах что-то мелькнуло — словно колебания или неуверенность.

— Такой. Вонь, которая напоминает о разложении. Ты над чем-то экспериментируешь?

— Да... Да, это эксперимент.

Джон огляделся, но ничего подходящего не усмотрел. Он нахмурился. Что-то здесь было не так.

Его взгляд снова упал на кровать, и он понял, что смокинг — тот самый, в котором Шерлок решил "удивить" его в ресторане. Так значит, это был не просто костюм. Это был личный смокинг самого Шерлока.

И зачем тот его себе приобрел? Джон напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли он смокинг у друга раньше.

Это было что-то вроде сообщения, или Шерлок надел его, чтобы легче было смешаться с официантами?

Он поднял с кровати этот образчик дорогой одежды.

— В чем дело? — голос Шерлока прозвучал резко и удивленно — детектив не без трудностей выпутывался из халата. Закончив, он остался в одной вывернутой наизнанку футболке и в пижамных штанах.

В спальне было довольно прохладно, но Джону сразу бросилось в глаза, что футболка Шерлока в нескольких местах промокла от пота.

Он нахмурился, и внимательно оглядев друга, спросил как можно обыденней:

— Твой?

— Естественно. Чей же еще?

— Если бы я встречался тем вечером с Мэри в какой-нибудь забегаловке, ты бы тоже в нем появился? — спросил Джон, пытаясь замаскировать истинный смысл вопроса.

— Я в нем и появился, хотя забегаловок было две, — ответил детектив, смягчая произошедшее.

Джон развернул недешевую вешалку и осмотрел спину смокинга. Он знал, что она наверняка испачкалась, когда он толкнул Шерлока на пол — так и оказалось. Кроме того, на дорогой ткани остались следы крови от разбитого Джоном носа детектива.

— Я спросил не об этом.

— Я надеваю смокинг только по особым случаям. Полагаю, тот вечер был из такого разряда.

— То есть, это ответ "да"? Ты бы все равно его надел?

Шерлок молча зарылся в платяной шкаф. Через несколько секунд вынырнул обратно, и сунувшись в корзину для белья, вытащил оттуда скомканную рубашку от дорогого ансамбля. Потом увидел на ней пятна крови от разошедшихся на спине швов и торопливо запихал обратно, надеясь, что Джон ничего не заметит. Но поздно. Бывший сосед с печалью уставился на смокинг в своих руках.

— Что ж, я всегда могу пойти в простыне, — произнес детектив.

Джон удивленно поднял голову:

— Куда?

— На концерт. Послушать уникальное выступление скрипача-виртуоза.

— Звучит заманчиво, разве нет?

— Как бы я ни восхищался его талантом, но слушать музыку в полном зале кашляющих, пыхтящих и смердящих идиотов удовольствия мне не доставит. На мои уши влияет даже само их присутствие, не говоря уже о парфюмах, лосьонах и прочей косметике. Наверное, стоило сказать Майкрофту, что я отправлюсь туда в простыне — может, тогда бы он воздержался от шантажа, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— О, — только и сумел сказать Джон. От неловкости их спасла спустившаяся вниз Мэри.

— Ребята, смотрите что только что привезли, — она подняла в руке чехол для костюма.

— Терпеть не могу, когда он так делает, — пробормотал Шерлок. Он забрал у нее чехол и швырнул на кровать. После чего аккуратно вытащил из пальцев Джона свой смокинг и вернул в шкаф.

Джон раскрыл чехол и свистнул.

— Ничего себе! — вырвалось Мэри. — Ребята, может, вам и на нашу свадьбу надеть смокинги? — предложила она. — Шерлок, ну-ка облачайся! Я хочу это увидеть.

— Сначала в душ, — уклонился Шерлок, догадываясь, что его хотят втянуть в подобие демонстрации мод.

Ужинать он отказался и скрылся в ванной, так что Джон и Мэри решили переменить планы и начать вечер с модного ресторана.

В половину восьмого, невзирая на все протесты Мэри, Шерлок покинул квартиру в пальто, полностью скрывавшем его смокинг.

Джон и Мэри поужинали в своем любимом ресторане. Они прекрасно провели вечер и вернулись домой в первом часу ночи. Окна 221Б ярко светились.

Переступив порог гостиной, Джон, к своему удивлению, увидел отца Шерлока — тот сидел в кресле сына с чашкой чая в руке и точно в такой же позе, как обычно сидел Шерлок. Джон ему улыбнулся.

— Здрасте.

— Добрый вечер, — мистер Холмс встал и пожал им руки. — Моя жена с Шерлоком в спальне.

Мэри пошла наверх переодеться, а Джон глянул в сторону комнаты детектива, не совсем понимая, что все это значит. Кроме того, он не представлял, как вести светскую беседу с родителями Шерлока. Он с ними даже ни разу не разговаривал, а первая встреча с ними три недели назад вышла довольно неловкой: Шерлок повел себя грубо и буквально вытолкал родителей за дверь. Джон даже чаю не мог ему предложить — отец Шерлока и так держал в руке чашку. В результате Джон спросил первое, что пришло ему в голову:

— Все в порядке? С Шерлоком ничего не случилось?

— Нет, он, наверное, спит.

— Что?

— Он заснул на диване, когда мы разговаривали о его работе.

— О... — Джон сознавал, что на его лице отразилось некоторое ошеломление. Только Шерлок мог так невежливо поступить со своими родителями, но, с другой стороны, это ведь жест большого доверия — заснуть в чьем-то присутствии. Он на мгновение задумался, осознают ли это родители Шерлока. Мать, наверное, понимала — как все матери.

Джон ощутил неловкость, он не знал, что сказать. И какого черта Шерлок их раньше не познакомил?

— Мы провели очень милый вечер. Шерлок сказал, что вы сделали предложение Мэри. Полагаю, это та молодая особа, которая пришла вместе с вами?

— Да. Мы ужинали в ресторане.

— О, добрый вечер, доктор Ватсон, — раздался сзади ровный женский голос.

Джон обернулся и увидел мать Шерлока. Он пожал протянутую ему руку.

— Раз уж Шерлок забыл нас тогда, несколько недель назад, представить... Полагаю, он очень нервничал перед встречей с вами и не мог собраться... Я рада наконец с вами познакомиться.

Джон поднял брови. То есть Шерлок повел себя как полный грубиян, потому что нервничал? Он-то тогда решил, что Шерлок просто не хотел, чтобы Джон встречался с его родителями... возможно, надеялся скрыть, что родители были в курсе его тайны... или боялся, что им не понравится, если они узнают, что Джона в нее не посвятили. Хотя обсуждали ли они вообще подобные темы? В любом случае, даже при всем желании и фантазии, Джон не мог представить, как выглядит семейное сборище Холмсов, а особенно — вместе с Майкрофтом. И без того все это было очень и очень странно.

— Я тоже рад.

— Шерлок заснул прямо на диване. Мы уже хотели уйти, но он стал тяжело дышать, а когда я к нему прикоснулась, он поднялся и ушел к себе в комнату. Должна признаться, я немного за него волновалась... Но он просто лег на кровать и сразу уснул. Я несколько раз к нему заходила, и все вроде было в порядке, но... вы ведь будете здесь сегодня ночевать, верно? — спросила миссис Холмс.

— Буду. И всю неделю буду.

— О, хорошо... хорошо. Он был сегодня немного странным.

Интересно, что мать Шерлока считает для него нормальным, а что странным? Понимают ли его родители, отчего он в таком состоянии? Насколько Джон представлял себе братьев Холмс, они вряд ли стали бы спокойно и непринужденно обсуждать подобные вещи.

— Майкрофт сказал, что Шерлок немного переутомился.

Вот и ответ на его вопрос. Родители ничего не знают, а значит, и Джону лучше держать рот на замке.

— Так и есть. И, собственно, я даже рад, что он наконец заснул.

— Заснул-заснул, — закатив глаза, улыбнулась миссис Холмс. Казалось, она даже не обиделась, что сын уснул прямо посреди разговора. — Мальчики много говорили о его последнем расследовании.

— Правда? — Джон уже думал, не предложить ли Шерлоку обратиться к Майкрофту, чтобы получить доступ к данным — он знал, что полиции понадобится несколько месяцев на одно только составление запроса — но он предполагал, что Шерлок в ответ может закатить сцену. А сейчас выходит, тот сам обратился к брату? Вот это откровение!

— Что ж, не будем вам больше мешать, — мистер Холмс допил чай и надел пиджак. Его жена тоже взяла пальто.

Недолгая встреча окончилась рукопожатием, родители Шерлока ушли.

Джон осторожно заглянул в спальню друга, но тот глубоко спал. Они с Мэри тоже вскоре легли.


	13. Глава 13

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 13 **

**Суббота**

Джон и Мэри сидели за обеденным столом и завтракали, когда в гостиной появился Шерлок.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался детектив.

— Привет! Как прошел концерт? — жизнерадостно поинтересовалась Мэри.

— Хорошо.

— Правда? И люди со всем прочим не так уж тебе мешали? — мягко поддразнил Джон.

— Было интересно, и я прекрасно провел вечер, — ответил Шерлок ровным и монотонным голосом, что явно подразумевало противоположное.

— Это плохо прикрытое вранье или сарказм? — поинтересовалась Мэри и тронула его за рукав — детектив как раз потянулся за дочитанной ею газетой. Жест был достаточно фамильярный, и Джон порадовался, что друг отнесся к нему спокойно.

— Хорошо, — ответил Шерлок.

— Шерлок, ты вообще слушаешь?

— Разумеется.

Мэри засмеялась. Разговор выходил просто абсурдным.

Шерлок в ответ печально улыбнулся и прошествовал на кухню. Там он заварил себе свежего чая, проигнорировав стоящий на столе кофе.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную и хотел взять себе третий стул, Мэри поднялась с места.

— Нет, садись, это же твое место. А я тороплюсь — через час встречаюсь с подругой.

Она улыбнулась им обоим и взбежала наверх по лестнице.

Шерлок опустился на стул и всыпал себе в чай четыре ложки сахара.

— Есть что-нибудь новенькое по делу? Можем вместе куда-нибудь прогуляться, что-нибудь порасследовать, — предложил Джон, сигнализируя другу, что он в полном его распоряжении. — Ну, ты понимаешь: куда-нибудь съездить, опросить свидетелей... что-нибудь в этом роде.

— Нет особенных новостей... Лестрейд пока что пытается получить доступ к протоколам сервера, а я еще выясняю, какие компоненты использовались в наркококтейле.

— Почему это так важно? Я имею в виду, ты пытаешься составить рецепт наркотика с первого дня расследования.

— Потому что я полагаю, что один или два компонента могут оказаться весьма экзотичными, а потому трудно доступными, либо из тех, чья покупка неизбежно привлекает к себе внимание, неважно, легальная она или нет. Но пока мне не известно, что это за компоненты, я не могу начинать поиски.

— Сколько уже ночей ты работаешь над рецептом?

— Бросил считать после шестой, — заметно нажимая на гласные ответил Шерлок. Он так не поднял глаз от газеты.

— Ох... Да, трудный случай. — Джон ощутил сгущающееся напряжение и постарался немного развеять атмосферу. — И что нам даст, если у тебя получится?

— Я сузил два недостающих компонента до четырех вариантов. Мне осталось только протестировать их в разном соотношении с остальными химикатами. Даже имея в распоряжении все лабораторные приборы, мы с Молли смогли только сузить круг, но не определить конкретное вещество, — речь Шерлока набирала обороты. — Придется делать пару сотен небольших анализов. Это скучно и трудоемко. Я уже пытался пойти другим путем в самом начале: искал антидот, надеясь на решение на основе выводов, что работает, а что нет, но у меня ничего не вышло. Сейчас это упражнение на терпение.

Услышав последние слова, Джон улыбнулся.

— Этот парень — первая жертва — заявил, что его очень тошнило после наркококтейля, и это заставляет меня задуматься, кто его смешивал. Высока вероятность, что либо наш злодей делает это сам, либо кто-то занимается этим лично для него. Значит, что в дело вовлечены еще дополнительные люди. Потому что невозможно смешивать эти компоненты и не знать, для чего будет смесь. А кроме того, выходит, что ее "поднастроили", устранив первоначальный побочный эффект в виде тошноты.

Шерлок уже передал Джону и Мэри, что рассказал полиции мистер Уайт, но больше о деле они не говорили.

— Лестрейд прошлым вечером мне написал, что одно только оформление запроса на право доступа займет несколько месяцев, не говоря уже о... собственно, я совершенно уверен, что ему откажут, так что горячий след здесь заходит в тупик.

— Почему ты считаешь, что он такой уж горячий?

— Не мог бы ты временами хоть притворяться, что задействуешь свои мыслительные способности?

Джон решил проигнорировать оскорбление.

— Военные?

— Зачем тогда спрашивать?

— Хотел поддержать разговор, знаешь ли. Обсуждение часто выносит на поверхность новые идеи. "Проводник света", помнишь?

— О. Да... Я не хотел... — голос Шерлока внезапно потерял резкость, стал мягче и неуверенней.

— Так скажи мне. Почему военные? — спросил Джон, когда друг так и не смог подобрать слов, чтобы закончить предложение.

— Военная обувь одного из похитителей. Одна из тех немногих вещей, которые мистер Блэк все же запомнил.

— Уайт, его зовут Уайт[1], — поправил Джон. А может, это Шерлок так пошутил? Он ухмыльнулся, надеясь, что немного снизил накал разговора.

— Да какая разница, — отмахнулся детектив, потягивая чай.

— Ты обсуждал расследование с Майкрофтом? — затронул Джон неприятную тему.

— По верхам рассказал, что и как. Уже просто не мог больше выслушивать чепуху, которую целый день несли родители. Хотелось хоть на несколько минут занять голову чем-нибудь интересным, насладиться умственной работой.

— Ты не просил его помочь с доступом к логам сервера... или распознаванием лиц в записях видеонаблюдения?

— Естественно, нет! Не будь идиотом. Когда все вокруг кишит высокопоставленными дипломатами, министрами и членами королевской семьи, обсуждать подобное опасно для всех нас. А кроме того, мне не нужна его помощь... или его пререкательства насчет моей неспособности решить дело своими силами, — выплюнул Шерлок.

— Просто подумай над этим. Ты ведь не можешь расследовать без необходимой информации. Это просто сбор данных, и он не имеет никакого отношения к твоей способности раскрыть дело. Тут без вопросов, — попытался объяснить Джон. — А обладателя того ника, скорее всего, быстро выставили из армии. Возможно, даже в первые несколько месяцев, раз он пользовался этим именем настолько недолго.

— Или ник ему разонравился, и он его поменял. А может, он решил дистанцироваться от своего вопроса, который, честно сказать, был идиотский. Для такого поступка есть тысячи возможных причин — и все примерно равной вероятности, — пояснил Шерлок. — И я...

— Погоди. Учитывая, как медленно продвигается расследование и насколько сильно мы нуждаемся хоть в какой-то подсказке, мне кажется, тебе все же стоит попросить брата о помощи.

— Предложение учтено, — Шерлок с громким стуком поставил чашку на стол и поднялся на ноги.

Он вернулся на кухню и снова уселся за микроскоп, явно не делая ни малейших поползновений написать брату.

Джон вздохнул и снова предпринял отчаянную попытку хоть как-то найти способ ободрить друга. Но в следующую минуту он вспомнил, как сам относился к тем, кто пытался поднять ему настроение после ранения, и потом, когда проявились первые симптомы ПТСР.

Врачи и медсестры целыми днями вели себя преувеличенно радостно и оптимистично, что в итоге действовало ему на нервы. Фальшивый смех и улыбки вызывали ощущение, что к нему относятся как к идиоту — да еще насмехаются, принижая его страдания.

Шерлок испытывает то же самое? Он вынужден терпеть людей, которые пытаются его как-то развеселить, хотя ничто на свете не может сделать этот мир для него светлее.

Впрочем, нет — никто из них не обращался с Шерлоком настолько топорно. На самом деле, когда Джон сейчас об этом задумался, окружающие, напротив, почти привыкли к его мрачному и печальному настроению последних недель. Не то что бы это так хорошо... неужели они ходят вокруг Шерлока на цыпочках? Похоже на то.

Джон сознавал, что его собственное настроение тоже оставляет желать лучшего. Он видел, что Мэри пытается к этому приспособиться.

Но еще отчетливее он видел, что против всяческих ожиданий Шерлок не получает удовольствия от расследования. И веселые лица вокруг его тоже совсем не радовали. Впрочем, последнее не доставляло ему радости и в нормальной ситуации, так что сейчас тем более было неудивительно.

Во второй половине дня Джон решил сходить за продуктами, ему хотелось проветриться. Шерлок, судя по всему, вообще не собирался покидать квартиру, а Джону хотелось купить на ужин что-нибудь свеженькое. Кроме того, учитывая количество сахара, которое в последнее время потреблял детектив, его запасы должны были подойти к концу уже этим вечером.

Но не успел бывший солдат и нескольких метров отойти от дома, как откуда-то сзади появился черный лимузин. Джон заметил поравнявшуюся с ним машину и закатил глаза, когда дверца лимузина открылась. Он забрался внутрь и обнаружил, что рядом сидит Майкрофт.

— Добрый день, Джон, — промолвил старший Холмс.

— Привет. Чем могу помочь?

— Пока точно не знаю... Вчерашнее посещение концерта оказалось довольно... нетипичным. Шерлок почти не разговаривал и был сам не свой, — без всякой преамбулы заявил Майкрофт.

— Я знаю.

— Я в полной растерянности, и наши родители тоже. Я полагаю, Шерлоку пора начать прием антидепрессантов.

— Что произошло?

— Ничего конкретного. Куда важнее то, чего _не_ произошло. Шерлок пытался вести себя, как обычно, но его самоуверенность выглядела постановочной. Он не делал попыток развлечься за мой счет, не критиковал мою диету — совсем ничего.

— Вы хотели этим концертом ему помочь?

— Да, разумеется. Слушать, как люди извлекают звуки из музыкальных инструментов, не входит в мое представление о развлечениях. Я этого наслушался на всю жизнь, когда Шерлок в детстве учился играть на скрипке. Я не любитель такого рода забав.

— А что с вашей точки зрения относится к забавам? — полюбопытствовал Джон.

Майкрофт вскинул брови.

— Я организовал вчерашний вечер, чтобы развлечь брата и потому что родители очень настаивали, что хотят его видеть. Мы за него волнуемся.

— Знаю. Я тоже волнуюсь. В последнее время ему становится все хуже и хуже. И грань, когда я обычно рекомендую своим пациентам антидепрессанты, уже пройдена.

— Думаю, это хорошая идея.

— Он когда-нибудь их принимал?

— Да.

— И как вам удалось его убедить?

— Я бы предпочел об этом не упоминать... тем более, что прецедент был неубедителен.

— Ну ладно... А вы случайно не знаете, какой это был препарат и сработал ли он?

— Я поищу в своих документах.

Джон поднял брови. У Майкрофта в досье есть абсолютно все?

— Но позвольте предупредить: Шерлоку ваше предложение не понравится. Впрочем, полагаю, вы и так об этом догадываетесь.

— Да.

— Я был бы вам глубоко признателен, если бы вы смогли его убедить хотя бы попробовать. Меня он в любом случае не послушает. Вероятно, вы единственный, кто имеет на это шанс.

— Конечно, я сделаю все возможное, — пообещал Джон. — Не могли бы и вы сделать мне одолжение? Если Шерлок вдруг попросит помочь с расследованием, не задирайте нос и не дразните его — просто сделайте все, что в ваших силах. Помимо всего прочего, он винит себя еще и в неспособности решить дело. И, если удастся отыскать хоть какую-нибудь подсказку, ему немного полегчает. Он очень нуждается в сведениях, которые Лестрейд достать не в состоянии.

— Для этого мне, разумеется, нужно больше вводной информации. Того, что он сообщил мне вчера, определенно недостаточно.

— Тогда, может, нам лучше подняться в квартиру и обсудить расследование?

— Вы действительно думаете, что он встретит нас с распростертыми объятиями? Я имею в виду ваше предложение просить меня о помощи.

— Нет. Значит, нужен хороший предлог для вашего визита.

— Забудьте об этом. Он все равно поймет, что бы мы ни придумали.

— Да, точно. Тогда давайте просто скажем ему правду, и все.

— Это поставит под удар остатки его положительного отношения ко мне, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Верно, но так больше не может продолжаться.

— Да, не может.

— У него наступил застой. Столько дней — и никакого прогресса. Боюсь, Шерлок скоро может взорваться. Полное отсутствие новостей сводит его с ума. Его психика... да, подобное "шаг вперед-шаг назад" нормально для человека в его состоянии — как и преследующие мрачные мысли, и постоянные сомнения в мотивах окружающих, несмотря на заверения, что все нормально. Но именно эти бесконечные откаты и бегающие по кругу мысли как раз и тяжелее всего переносить... ему нужен какой-то моральный подъем, и срочно. Он и так уже сопротивляется моей помощи, — пояснил Джон, в его голосе послышалась печаль.

— Ему становится хуже от одиночества. Я знаю. Пока вы весь день с ним нянчитесь, он отвлекается. Без вас ему тяжелее.

— Да я в курсе, черт подери, Майкрофт! Вы что, пытаетесь лишний раз надавить, чтобы вызвать у меня чувство вины?.. — разозлился Джон. Ему и без того было тяжело. — Знаете, я и сам от этого не в восторге. Я боюсь, что моего присутствия может оказаться недостаточно, и он от меня отвернется. Не могли бы вы не растравлять раны?

— Джон, я лишь указал на существующую проблему, а не обвинял вас. Вы и так делаете много больше, чем я мог подумать. Я опасался, что ударив его по лицу, вы больше никогда с ним не заговорите и, если честно, какая-то часть меня даже бы согласилась, что он этого заслуживает.

— А другая... "правительственная" часть напоминает, что цель оправдывает средства, а значит, все верно, — Джон чувствовал, что снова начинает злиться. Надо остыть, от этого только хуже. Он закусил губы, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не напомнить старшему Холмсу, что именно он и создал всю эту ситуации в зародыше.

— Меня может радовать результат — сеть Мориарти полностью уничтожена — но не последствия. Хотя да, они были неизбежны. И сейчас я хочу помочь вам обоим — это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать в качестве вклада в наше спасение и компенсации того, что вам, Джон, пришлось вынести. Как вы сами сказали, частично это была моя вина... так что я ни в чем вас не обвиняю, нисколько. Как раз наоборот. Я полагаю, то, что он до сих пор не вернулся к наркотикам и не пустился во вся тяжкие, напрямую связано с вашим присутствием и помощью, и я вам за это очень признателен. Я лишь хотел сказать, что нам нужно искать выход. Вы не можете еще несколько месяцев ходить следом за Шерлоком двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю. У вас есть какие-нибудь предложения?

— Ни одного... — горестно фыркнул Джон.

— У меня тоже. И это меня беспокоит...

Несколько минут они просидели молча.

— Наверное, лучшее, что я могу сейчас сделать — это помочь ему решить дело... — сказал наконец Майкрофт. — Я попозже заеду и привезу кое-что от наших родителей — то, что они забыли отдать ему вчера вечером... и тогда уже присоединюсь к процессу.

— Хорошо, тогда увидимся позже.

Лимузин высадил Джона около его любимого продуктового магазина, и доктор занялся покупками, правда, постоянно отвлекаясь на размышления, что теперь делать и как решить проблему.

Когда он вернулся домой, Шерлок сидел, уставившись в микроскоп, и занимался экспериментами.

Джон стал убирать еду и молоко в холодильник, а детектив, тем временем, капал чем-то на предметные стекла и чашки Петри, делал заметки и вычеркивал номера.

Они оба молча занимались каждый своим делом, пока Шерлок внезапно не подскочил на месте, словно его ужалили.

— О! — воскликнул он.

— Что? Что случилось? — Джон в первый миг решил, что Шерлок поранился, и потянулся было осмотреть друга на предмет ран, но тот лишь сильнее согнулся над микроскопом.

— Смотри! — он жестом показал доктору посмотреть самому.

Джон прямо в куртке прильнул к окулярам.

— И на что смотреть?

— Это смесь, та самая! — возликовал Шерлок.

— Хорошо, значит... теперь ты точно знаешь, что в ней, так?

— Да! Мне осталось только подобрать правильное соотношение компонентов, так сказать, ее подладить.

— Замечательно! — восхитился Джон.

— Где мой телефон? — Шерлок обшарил взглядом кухню. Джон, тем временем, вылез из своей куртки и повесил ее на крючок.

Он вернулся и увидел, что вставший со стула Шерлок пошатнулся и придержался за дверной косяк.

— Шерлок, когда ты в последний раз ел?

— Неважно.

— Ничего подобного. Так когда?

— Сахар, сегодня утром.

Джон снова вздохнул, уже в который раз за день.

— Шерлок, ты...

— Не сейчас! В первый раз за столько времени я обнаружил хороший след, так не мог бы ты мне его не портить, приставая со всякой дурью моего транспорта! — прошипел тот. — Телефон... телефон... — Шерлок забегал по квартире, пытаясь отыскать аппарат, пока не вспомнил, что сунул его в карман своего халата, который вместе с остальной грязной одеждой сейчас покоился в корзине для белья у него в спальне.

Джон милостиво не стал это комментировать и принялся распаковывать покупки, пусть и с несколько расстроенным видом. Но Шерлоку сейчас было не до того. Ему требовалось кое-что проверить, а потом позвонить Лестрейду.

Он плюхнулся на стул перед ноутбуком и энергично застучал по клавишам.

Джон же отчаянно соображал, чем бы таким заняться, чтобы не мозолить другу глаза, и в итоге решил прибраться на кухне. Это все равно нужно было сделать, прежде чем заниматься ужином.

После нескольких минут интернет-запросов и чтения сайтов Шерлок наконец набрал номер.

— Лестрейд? Мне нужно, чтобы ты послал кого-нибудь к фармдистрибьютерам. Надо выяснить, не продавали ли они в последнее время... — далее следовал длинный список химикатов и названий фирм с адресами. — В понедельник?.. Нет, сейчас!.. Почему? О.

Лестрейд, должно быть, сказал ему, что сегодня суббота и он даже не в Скотланд-Ярде. И что фирмы по выходным не работают.

— Ладно, тогда я пока проверю неофициальных дилеров... Не хочешь заглянуть к нам и выпить пива с Джоном? Уверен, он будет рад компании, — Шерлок, не прощаясь, повесил трубку и снова застучал клавишами.

— Что-что? Ты пригласил Грега выпить со мной пива?

— Он обещал, что в понедельник проверит фармацевтические фирмы, а я сегодня проверю кое-каких дилеров. У тебя будет полно времени для... чем ты там занимаешься, когда зависаешь с ним в пабе. Пиво в холодильнике.

— Честно говоря, я бы предпочел пойти с тобой.

В любой другой раз Шерлока бы эти слова очень порадовали.

— Ну... — он заколебался, — лучше не стоит. Меня они знают, но если я приведу кого-то незнакомого, в восторг точно не придут. Твое присутствие может помешать мне узнать необходимое.

Джона такой расклад очень встревожил, но он понадеялся, что Шерлок пока этого не почувствовал. В последнее время детектив относился к чужому поведению с меньшим вниманием, чем обычно. Или его просто слишком отвлекали собственные страдания?

Сегодня действительно "опасная ночь"? И Шерлок пытается убрать их с Грегом с дороги?

Джон боялся, что если друг окажется с этими людьми в определенной обстановке, он может вновь соблазнится наркотиками. Что, если он попросит у дилеров не только информацию?

Доктор постарался, чтобы напряжение не отразилось у него на лице и пообещал себе, что после ухода Шерлока обыщет его спальню. Он хотел убедиться в отсутствии там наркоманских принадлежностей. Просто на всякий случай.

В последнее время Шерлоку было очень плохо, и это делало его уязвимым. Сбежать таким образом от жестокости мира могло оказаться слишком соблазнительно.

Джон не мог винить друга в желании сбежать из своего личного ада, он слишком хорошо понимал, каково там находиться. И желание получить передышку могло оказаться достаточно сильным, чтобы Шерлок снова прибег к наркотикам.

Детектив и так все больше отдалялся. Джону не хотелось даже в мелочи подталкивать его к краю, но в то же время он должен был охранять друга, даже от него самого. Чувствуя, что от этих мыслей он нервничает все сильнее, Джон сбежал к себе в спальню и стал прибираться, получше приспосабливая комнату для них с Мэри.

Он расставил кое-какие вещи, купленные им несколько дней назад, хотя и немного посомневался, не посылает ли этим Мэри не те сигналы. И затем раскрыл все двери, чтобы точно знать, что происходит внизу.

Шерлок, тем временем, продолжал экспериментировать.

* * *

[1] Блэк (black) - черный, Уайт (white) - белый (англ.) - прим. переводчика


	14. Глава 14

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 14 **

**Суббота. День. От лица Шерлока**

Когда Джон решил пойти в магазин, Шерлок заколебался. С одной стороны ему не хотелось, чтобы Джон шел без него, с другой — это было по-детски, с третьей — ему не хотелось отрываться от экспериментов.

И он испытывал... _что-то_ — вероятно, сердился, что в расследовании нет никакого прогресса. Не может быть, чтобы он превратился в идиота, который не способен ничего раскрыть. И это ощущение только подкидывало дров его состоянию полного раздрая и уничтоженности.

Шерлок надеялся, что Джон скоро вернется — что его не похитят по дороге или что-нибудь еще в этом духе.

Детектив откинулся на спинку стула — он сидел на кухне за микроскопом и только что сменил очередное стекло перед окуляром.

Отчего же конкретно ему так сильно не по себе?

В последнее время он испытывал столько разных эмоций, это дезориентировало. Куча бесполезной информации мешала сосредоточиться. Шерлок встал, решив сварить еще кофе.

Ему _надо_ сосредоточиться!

Два года назад он делал бы то же самое в два раза быстрее. Он стал тупым, его мозг разладился, и это все сильнее действовало ему на нервы. Шерлок сознавал, что внешне выглядит злым, раздраженным или еще _каким-то_, но понятия не имел, откуда это берется.

Погрузившись глубоко в мысли, он закончил готовить кофе и сел на стул с кружкой в руках.

После третьего глотка он осознал, что кофе чересчур горячий и обжег ему глотку. Такое случалось уже не впервые — похоже, он слишком сильно "прикрутил" восприятие боли. Еще одно напоминание, в каком жалком состоянии он сейчас пребывает. У него не получалось взять под контроль ни собственное тело, ни разум, ни расследование. Отвратительно. А восстановительные механизмы приносили больше разлада, чем улучшения. Так тщательно отобранные и разработанные, они были сейчас бесполезны. И теперь он понимал, что они были просто... ерундой. Единственное, что ему немного помогало — это заниматься очисткой, опустошением, но в итоге это только усложняло проблему, потому что было просто глупым восстановительным приемом. Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем он уткнется в непроходимую стену, которая его сломает?

И прежде чем уйдет Джон, потому что будет испытывать к Шерлоку отвращение. Может, надо удостовериться, чтобы Джон при этом не присутствовал? Избавить его от этого неприглядного зрелища? Шерлок ощутил, что внутри медленно понимается какое-то чувство... отчаяние или страх? Его затошнило — опыт и знания подсказывали, что это действительно страх.

Мэри говорила, друзья хотят помочь, но... ведь люди всегда так говорят. А как только дело доходит до неприятного, они сразу уходят. Они предлагают только из вежливости, никто не собирается действительно ему помогать. Кроме того, никто не имеет права просить помощи у других, тоже имеющих в жизни свои проблемы, просто потому, что не может справиться сам. И он тоже. Нельзя просить о подобном и нельзя принимать, если кто-нибудь предлагает — этому он научился еще в юности.

Он снова ощущал, что его предали — предала глупость и иллюзорность бытия, а в особенности — людское общество с его бесполезными банальностями и лживыми, поверхностными эмоциями.

Он испытывал чувство... как же правильно подобрать слово? Где-то в голове словно ощущалась точка давления, но он не мог определить, где именно и не мог облегчить напряжение. Не мог предотвратить то нехорошее, что обещало случиться. Словосочетание "не по себе" довольно хорошо описывало это чувство. С одной стороны, это было раздражение, злость, что-то близкое к эмоциональному взрыву, а с другой ему хотелось кричать, что все не так, все нечестно, несправедливо... Очень тревожащее чувство, которое он в приказном порядке пометил ярлыком "заглушить".

Он должен был понять сразу, надо было с самого начала убить все надежды вернуться к нормальной жизни, как только они появились. А он позволял им завоевать пространство, еще когда занимался уничтожением сети Мориарти. Он стал надеяться на свое возвращение, на то, что все будет хорошо. Почему он был таким идиотом? Он должен был сразу все понять. Можно было догадаться, что все то в его жизни, что имело хоть малейший намек на благо, рано или поздно отберут у него или уничтожат. В школе и в университете он проходил через это не раз и не два, уже можно было выучить, по какому шаблону все движется. Как только он находил то, что ему нравилось, приходили другие и все разрушали, просто от злости.

Он помнил, как впервые ясно увидел всю схему. Во время школьного похода — плавания на большой яхте — он решил попробовать выстроить карточный домик. Ему просто хотелось попробовать, в этом был определенный вызов — немножко безумный, но забавный. Ему было тогда лет четырнадцать. Желая выяснить, справится ли он с задачей, он уселся с картами в кают-компании.

Ему удалось построить достаточно большое сооружение, в котором под конец было уже десять или одиннадцать этажей. У него были уверенные руки, и он без проблем построил их все, кроме самого последнего. Один парень сказал, что это дурацкая затея, но не стал вмешиваться. А потом одноклассница подошла и выдернула карту с самого низа, отчего домик мгновенно разрушился.

Шерлок прекрасно помнил шок и потрясение от того, что она могла так жестоко поступить, так безжалостно оборвать его попытку построить. Но люди вообще были недобрыми, а ему полагалось оправиться от удара и начать заново. Ибо сдаваться не позволялось и считалось детским поступком.

И он сделал вторую попытку. На этот раз он успел дойти только до второго этажа, когда та же самая девочка подошла и опять до основания все разрушила.

В тот день он усвоил урок. Больше он уже не пытался ничего построить, поскольку понял, что да, он способен справиться со сложной задачей, но из-за подлости и злобы других людей у него не выйдет ничего закончить.

И еще сильнее его расстраивало, что саботировали его работу вовсе не те, кто хотел дойти до цели первым — это он мог бы даже понять, хотя ему самому такая идея в голову в детстве не приходила. Он привык к этому уже только взрослым, когда речь стала заходить о безопасности людей или раскрытии преступлений. Тогда он узнал, что люди могут разрушать разум, идеи и великие вещи просто ради забавы, из чистой злости. Он сам никогда этого не понимал, но часто становился конечной целью.

Шерлок прижал ко лбу горячую кружку, внутри него корчилось что-то, чему он не мог дать названия. Это напоминало голод. Ментальный голод. Но чего ему не хватало? Может, это то самое, что угрожало взорвать ему мозг, но только в другом проявлении?

Как же он устал от этого! Почему даже эмоции не могут оставаться без примесей? Почему они сливаются друг с другом в клубок, который невозможно разобрать, не то что распутать?

Он не понимал, что чувствует и почему, и как это прекратить. Последнее вообще все больше становилось проблемой. Ему хотелось, чтобы все просто ушло. Чтобы эта ментальная агония наконец прекратилась — она мучила его день и ночь. Да, днем ему удавалось держать свои воспоминания в узде, но ночью по-прежнему было трудно... а он так устал.

Он не занимался "привыканием к запаху" с прошлой ночи, когда тот захватил его врасплох на пороге спальни, и Шерлока вырвало, а потом еще полночи подташнивало. В спальне до сих пор ощущался небольшой запах и... Шерлок со стуком поставил кружку на стол. Он только что осознал, что именно поэтому избегает заходить к себе в комнату.

Надо прекратить так себя вести! Он что, позволил себе расслабиться и снизил интенсивность воздействия? Неудивительно, что это не сработало. Он распустился, и это большая небрежность с его стороны. Такое положение ему не по вкусу. Он больше не позволит себе легкомысленно скользить по поверхности.

Шерлок резко встал и открыл холодильник, отчего бутылки пива внутри слегка звякнули. Упомянутый напиток никто пить не стал. Вероятно, истинной целью Лестрейда и Джона было сбежать от него, а не пропустить пинту-другую. Он мог бы догадаться. Купив пиво, он только поставил себя в глупое положение. Никто не хочет, чтобы он был рядом. Люди говорили, что хотят, лишь потому, что произнести противоположное было бы невежливо — их вынуждал на это этикет. Как он мог подумать, что имеет право обременять Джона своим присутствием? Джон планирует обзавестись женой и детьми и прожить с ними долго и счастливо. И Шерлок не имеет никакого права нарушать его планы.

Он потянулся к образцам крови, которую брала у него Мэри, взял один и вылил в маленький питьевой стаканчик.

Невольно стиснул зубы от запаха, но заставил себя принять, что запах существует и раньше был частью его самого.

Так, вспомнить, как он ощущался до подвала. Постараться связать старое ощущение с настоящим, обходя напоминание о темнице.

Внезапно он ощутил, что ему тяжело дышать, и прислонился к кухонной тумбе, чувствуя, как подламываются колени.

Внутри вспыхнул гнев на свою слабость, и Шерлок с упрямой решимостью оттолкнулся от столешницы и вернулся к микроскопу.

Полчаса спустя он был весь в поту и трясся одновременно от холода и жара. Эта штука принялась за него всерьез.

Он понял, что у него, похоже, нарушилась терморегуляция — в последнее время он часто и сильно потел, хотя в квартире было как раз прохладно. Странноватое явление.

И Джон несколько раз жаловался, что Шерлок выключает отопление. Сейчас приходилось признать, что дело не в температуре квартиры — это его собственное тело работало со сбоями. И охлаждение окружающей среды от этого не помогало. Его бросало в пот независимо от температуры воздуха. На поверхности он испытывал уродливое сиреневое ощущение, кожа будто горела, но в глубине все сдавливало серым льдом, и холодные матовые иголки словно кололи изнутри горящую кожу.

Шерлоку приходилось признать, что это, вероятно, еще одно чувство, которое ему неизвестно. Или это было ощущение? Его транспорт сходит с ума, а он даже не представляет, из-за чего.

По ребрам снова покатились капельки пота, футболка начала липнуть к коже.

Шерлок расстроено бросил ручку на стол, выключил микроскоп и торопливо ретировался в ванную, чтобы принять горячий душ. Он надеялся хоть немного согреться изнутри.

До Джона никто бы и бровью не пошевелил из-за его отсутствия, и последние два года сильно напоминали о том времени. Они заставили его вспомнить, каково чувствовать себя никем — одинокой тенью, которую игнорирует общество. Поселившись в одной квартире с Джоном, он стал находить эту концепцию странной.

Сосед постоянно был рядом, и Шерлок врос в эту новую реальность с естественной уверенностью дерева, пустившего корни в землю. Он настолько к этому привык, что уже совершенно забыл, каково ощущать, когда по тебе не скучают, когда никто не ждет твоего возвращения, и что такое существовать без спутника-компаньона. И теперь он снова ощущал себя юным, бездомным... и потерянным. Около полугода назад в Азии отсутствие Джона несколько раз настолько било его наотмашь, что ему становилось плохо физически.

То время, что он провел в тибетском храме, ожидая появления женщины, буквально спасло ему жизнь — монахи оказали ему большую помощь, чего он сперва даже не понял. Сначала значение сказанного словно было скрыто вуалью слов, которые он не мог осознать, и он просто сохранил их в памяти. В понимании монахов "эмоциональное" переводилось как "мистическое", но даже когда благодаря их заботам он набрался сил, он по-прежнему не осознавал, что именно ему дали. Потом в какой-то момент он стал переводить, а затем и понимать. И это ему помогло, дало облегчение, стало во тьме мудрым проводником.

В итоге храм оказался единственным местом, откуда он не рвался уехать после того, как закончил дело. Он даже думал немного там задержаться, набраться еще сил, но ему необходимо было к определенному дню быть в Германии, чтобы присутствовать на процессе.

Несколько недель он чувствовал себя лучше — пока не застрял в Гамбурге, где обнаружил, что не может справиться с отчаянным желанием вернуться домой.

Кажется, люди называли это чувство тоской по дому, но ему сильнее всего недоставало Джона, потом шла 221Б, скрипка и уже на последнем месте сам Лондон. Так что он полагал, что это неверный термин.

Тогда Шерлоку отчаянно хотелось узнать, как там Джон, и невозможность просто снять трубку и позвонить отзывалась почти физической болью. Болью, которая превратилась в постоянное страдание, без конца напоминающее о себе где-то на задворках разума.

Это напоминало почему собственно "неравнодушие — не преимущество", и отчего подобные затруднения делают его работу еще опаснее. Но он был абсолютно уверен, что стоит ему вернуться в Лондон, и все проблемы разом исчезнут. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что этого может не случиться. Он был так наивен...

По спине текла горячая вода, но Шерлок все равно задрожал крупной дрожью, когда осознал — если бы он мог предположить подобный расклад, он бы, вероятно, и не вернулся. Просто столько бы не продержался. Позволил бы врагам сделать свою работу — сдался бы, позволив себя убить.

Шерлок напомнил себе, что если он снова исчезнет, Джон никогда его не простит, так что это не вариант. Он должен вытерпеть, но как же он устал. Часть его сознания требовала отдыха — хоть сколько-то времени без этой удушающей тьмы, хоть немного вздохнуть, хоть немного света, чтобы набраться сил. Ему нужна передышка, отстранение от всех проблем. И он знал, что для этого есть химическое решение — морфий. Наверное, было бы неплохо иметь его дома. Может, у Джона есть морфий в медсумке? Вряд ли. А если бы и был, Майкрофт бы его точно изъял.

Джон наверняка разозлится и будет орать, если Шерлок воспользуется для себя его препаратами. И на этом все будет кончено. Готов ли он оттолкнуть Джона после того, как столько времени скучал и тосковал по его присутствию? Нет. Хотя он и знал, что в итоге ему, вероятно, придется повести себя с другом грубо, чтобы защитить его от себя самого. Ненависть Шерлока к себе заняла новую высоту. Все эти неудачи из-за него — Джон старается, но Шерлок не в состоянии принять его помощь и тем самым сводит на нет все усилия. Это он виноват! Он с самого начала делал не то, что надо — и до сих пор делает. Он сам разрушает все то хорошее, что есть в его жизни и, наверное, только мучает других своим присутствием. И еще он всем бесполезен — и расследованию, и Джону, и жертвам, и Лестрейду. Он лишь бремя, обуза и ничего больше. Но если Шерлок откажется от всего и снова уйдет, от этого пострадает Джон. Он сам это говорил, и Мэри — тоже.

Шерлок потянулся к полотенцам и стал вытираться. Чувствовать себя согретым было приятно. Кожа покраснела от жара, горячая вода — это хорошо.

Так, назад к работе, к скучному процессу перебирания всех возможных комбинаций. Раньше бывали дни, когда ему хотелось поскорее вернуться домой, к своим приборам, не терпелось вновь с ними поработать, но сейчас такая возможность его не радовала — внутри царила пустота, не было никакого предвкушение удовольствия.

Джон скоро вернется, надо убрать образцы крови.

Шерлок вернулся на кухню, и запах крови ударил его словно кулаком под дых. Он схватился за косяк и стоял так, как ему показалось, вечность, пока не удалось унять внутри дикую панику. Через несколько минут ему наконец удалось добраться до стола, где бесстрастно восседал стакан с темно-красной жидкостью. Шерлок отнес к себе в спальню на подоконник. Джону не понравится, если в кухне будет неприятно пахнуть.

Спустя десять минут сражение с эмоциями еще присутствовало на задворках сознания, хотя он изо всех сил старался их сдерживать. Из-за этой схватки он снова был мокрый от пота и опять мерз. И осознав, что снова думает о химическом облегчении — "плохо" — он загнал эту мысль подальше. Интересно, когда он вообще в последний раз чувствовал себя в тепле? И перед глазами тут же возник ответ. Джон, который пробирается к нему в спальню, думая, что он спит; Джон, который проверяет, все ли с ним хорошо — вот оно теплое ощущение безопасности. Подобное случалось всего несколько раз. Джон появлялся, лишь когда Шерлок наполовину спал — просто удостоверялся, что тот на месте и не в сильном стрессе. Это было из вежливости или искренняя забота?

Стыдясь самого себя, он рассмотрел такую возможность. Было приятно думать, что Джон искренне о нем тревожится, и это он сам боится ему довериться. Ведь именно об этом говорила Мэри, не так ли? Эти разнонаправленные вариации человеческого поведения снова его дезориентировали, все было так запутано... Ну, хоть на этот раз его не вырвало от запаха. Шерлок понадеялся, что это признак того, что его способ борьбы работает.

Он тяжело опустился на стул и возобновил работу над комбинациями компонентов наркотика.


	15. Глава 15

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 15 **

**Суббота. Ранний вечер**

Пару часов спустя, когда Джон уже вернулся, а Шерлоку удалось найти ключевые ингредиенты наркококтейля, в дверь кухни 221Б постучали.

— Ждешь кого-нибудь? — спросил Джон.

— Нет. Это мой брат — стук зонтом по полу, хотя он нес его в руках с того момента, когда начал подниматься по лестнице.

— Входите, мы в гостиной, — крикнул Джон, перекрывая звук работающего телевизора.

— Что тебе надо? — грубо поинтересовался Шерлок вместо приветствия.

— Мамуля оставила для тебя, забыла отдать, — Майкрофт передал Шерлоку большой пакет, похоже, с какими-то особыми смесями чая и кофе.

— Передай ей от меня спасибо.

— Сам ее поблагодари, уж это ты можешь. Ты же знаешь: ей нравится, когда ты с ней разговариваешь, хоть иногда. Сейчас у тебя есть повод ее порадовать, так воспользуйся им... и поблагодари за прошлый вечер. Покажи для разнообразия, что ты ей признателен.

Джон раздраженно возвел глаза к потолку. Он же только несколько часов назад просил Майкрофта умерить самодовольство.

Шерлок снова начал что-то набирать в ноутбуке, словно брат рядом и не присутствовал.

Майкрофт стал разглядывать рассредоточенные по стенам фотографии и заметки.

— Вот значит, над чем ты трудишься? Вчера вечером ты пробудил во мне интерес. Загадка весьма сложна.

— И ты пришел позлорадствовать? Убирайся. Я, похоже, напал на след и мне нужно с ним поработать.

— Один коллега показал мне новую программу распознавания лиц, ему не терпится ее протестировать. У тебя есть что-нибудь подходящее? — небрежно поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— У нас только пара набросков, для таких программ они бесполезны.

— Да, верно. А что еще у тебя имеется?

— Ничего! Иначе я бы уже решил дело! — взорвался Шерлок. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Развлечься, честно говоря. У меня на сегодня назначены лишь чрезвычайно скучные дела, и я бы предпочел побаловаться с тобой дедукцией, нежели присутствовать на встрече с... впрочем, это тебя не касается.

Шерлок подозрительно окинул взглядом старшего брата.

— Они еще в Лондоне?

— Наши родители? Нет, уехали после завтрака. Я имею в виду людей... по работе.

Шерлок явно не жаждал вводить Майкрофта в курс дела, и осознав это, Джон решил вмешаться.

— Знаете, вы могли бы сделать то, что сейчас не по силам Лестрейду. Запрос по официальным каналам — слишком медленно, да и военное ведомство может все застопорить, если до него дойдет дело.

Он спиной ощутил нервный и злой взгляд Шерлока, но сознательно проигнорировал.

— Военные? Разумеется, я не могу ничего обещать, но, вероятно, стоит попробовать.

Джон начал рассказывать — и сознательно делал это путано, чтобы спровоцировать Шерлока, так что когда тот вмешался и перехватил инициативу, он, естественно, протестовать не стал.

Под конец Майкрофт заявил, что если эти данные вообще существуют, он, без сомнения, сможет выяснить, кто пользовался данным ником. Он пообещал выяснить все возможное и через несколько минут покинул 221Б.

Настроение Шерлока к тому времени, казалось, остыло до температуры льда. Джон решил, что не стоит сразу заводить разговоры об антидепрессантах — лучше сначала заварить чая и подождать, пока атмосфера хоть немного улучшится.

Но вовлечь детектива в разговор оказалось непросто: тот продолжал заниматься экспериментами и отделывался односложными ответами.

Джон думал, что найдя нужный препарат, Шерлок на этом остановится, но тот все продолжал и продолжал делать анализы.

Доктор подождал еще около часа и наконец рискнул затронуть интересующую его тему.

— Шерлок, я хочу с тобой поговорить кое о чем. Не мог бы ты ненадолго отвлечься?

— Если это обязательно.

— У меня впечатление, что последние дни... ты как будто не с нами, словно где-то витаешь. То есть, уходишь в себя и... в очень мрачное настроение. У меня часто такое чувство, что физически твое тело присутствует, но разум — где-то далеко и блуждает в не самых приятных для тебя событиях, и я имею в виду не расследование. Ты почти все время живешь на автопилоте и не обращаешь внимания на то, что физически присутствует вокруг тебя, верно? И я... я просто подумал: может, выписать тебе какие-нибудь антидепрессанты? Ничего серьезного, что-нибудь из того, что полегче.

Шерлок застыл прямо посреди движения, но глаз не поднял. Он молчал почти десять секунд.

Джон надеялся, что друг раздумывает над его предложением, но потом тот закончил начатое движение и раздраженно фыркнул:

— Нет.

Джон заколебался. Ему не хотелось вот так сразу сдаваться.

— По-моему, это облегчило бы тебе жизнь и помогло подкопить сил. С препаратами тебе бы не пришлось тратить столько сил на защиту от депрессивных мыслей, ты смог бы направить освободившиеся ресурсы на что-то другое.

— Я... сказал... нет! — с расстановкой произнес Шерлок, и на этот раз уже угрожающе.

— О, да ладно тебе! Я же не предлагаю серьезные препараты. Просто небольшую поддержку. Ну честно: они бы помогли тебе.

— Мне не может помочь то, что отупляет мои умственные процессы, убивает мотивацию, вызывает сонливость и не дает сосредоточиться! Побочные эффекты всегда перекрывают мне любую пользу, так что я не собираюсь ничего принимать! — последние слова Шерлок произнес очень громко да еще с силой хлопнул по столу ладонью так, что на нем зазвенели мензурки и склянки.

Джон вздрогнул, ощущая его сдерживаемый гнев.

— Что ж, хорошо, — твердо произнес он, после чего вернулся в гостиную и сел перед телевизором.

Пару часов спустя он набрался храбрости и снова подошел к другу — на этот раз с предложением нового сеанса в Чертогах — но Шерлок все равно отказался, разве что уже без злости.

Он только устало потребовал, чтобы Джон оставил его в покое — и это еще сильнее встревожило доктора. Джон чувствовал, что его отстраняют, отвергают все его старания помочь. И в ответ на следующую попытку его убедить, Шерлок просто ушел к себе в спальню и захлопнул дверь.

Джон так остался стоять на кухне. Вконец измотанный, он чувствовал, что уже не знает что делать. Он не мог понять, отчего все пошло настолько вразнос.

Ближе к ночи Шерлок отправился встречаться с дилерами. Среди них были и его бывшие поставщики, и новые лица — последних ему рекомендовали те, кого он хорошо знал. Разумеется, почти при каждой встрече ему предлагали всевозможные наркотики, но это было ожидаемо. Он знал, что так будет с того самого момента, когда решил искать информацию в этих кругах.

В последние месяцы он не раз думал о химическом облегчении. Он держался, не поддавался соблазну, но сейчас... сейчас все разбилось, разлетелось вдребезги, и Шерлок уже сам не знал, ради чего с собой борется. Разговор с Джоном даже подхлестнул желание чем-то закинуться и дать отдых разуму, хотя и не тем способом, который мог бы одобрить Джон.

Нет, нельзя, он не может этого допустить... Нет! При мысли о Джоне желание бороться вернулось — по крайней мере, на несколько часов.

И снова пропало, когда он оказался лицом к лицу со своим самым надежным дилером — с тем, кто продавал наркоту самого отменного качества. И тот предложил ему кокаин. Шерлок нашел в себе силы отказаться, но потом все же купил немного морфия. В таблетках, поскольку их легче скрыть и меньше вероятность зависимости; с инъекциями шансы подсесть были намного выше.

Да и вообще морфий лучше иметь дома на экстренный случай. Он просто уберет его и не станет пользоваться без лишней необходимости.

Сидя в такси пятнадцать минут спустя, он понял, как нелепы подобные рассуждения. Уже перед уходом дилер сунул ему в карман ампулу сульфата морфия — сказал, что это бонус за возвращение, и пообещал достать практически все, что угодно. Кроме того, что Шерлоку сейчас нужно было для дела.

Шерлок не стал возвращать ампулу, это выглядело бы подозрительно. Он просто задвинул мысли о ней подальше и сосредоточился на расследовании.

Но сейчас, сидя в машине, он уже сомневался в своих намерениях.

Он решил, что Джон не должен о ней узнать, и в этот момент его озарило: а он ведь подсознательно уже вынашивал эту мысль, уже сдался потребности хоть немного забыться, отдохнуть от жестокости своего существования.

Джон прав, ему нужна пауза, облегчение... но надо быть осторожным. Джон не должен узнать, он сообщит Майкрофту, а брат сделает его жизнь еще невыносимей.

Он должен строго себя контролировать — _одна_ таблетка в случае крайней необходимости, и все. Нельзя ни в коем случае соскользнуть на дорожку зависимости, надо снизить опасные факторы до абсолютного минимума.

Шерлок саркастически фыркнул, отчего таксист глянул на него в зеркало заднего вида. В глубине души Шерлок понимал, что уже проявил слабость и нехарактерным для себя образом попался в собственную ловушку.

За подобные мысли его тут же заели угрызения совести, но через пару минут он их отбросил. Какая разница? Его мир разрушен, он сам разбит и все потерял. Он просто не может больше этого выносить, и важных вещей уже не осталось. Джону будет без него лучше, и чем скорее Шерлок это поймет и перестанет притворяться, что готов принять помощь, тем быстрее все закончится для них обоих.

Возможно, ему стоило бы вернуться в Ленстер-Гарденс и испробовать свою покупку, но это, скорее всего, еще до полуночи поднимет Майкрофта по тревоге, и он потеряет возможность свободно перемещаться по Лондону. Избегать камер брата — дело хлопотное и неприятное. Кроме того, оно означало риск, что Майкрофт узнает о его убежище, а Шерлока это никак не устраивало. Оно должно было оставаться тайной _для всех_, его последнее средство спасения.

По делу Шерлок смог узнать только, что действительно существовал человек, примерно подходивший под описание подозреваемого, который пытался купить у кого-то подобные компоненты. Про него слышал один из дилеров, но он не смог назвать того, кто входил с этим человеком в контакт или мог бы дать его подробное описание. Одни слухи, ничего больше. Кое-кто из тех, с кем Шерлок сегодня встречался, знал, где достать нужные вещества — просьба подозреваемого их достать привлекла к ним внимание — но у Шерлока были свои источники, и ему хватало того, что есть. Еще один след зашел в тупик.

Донельзя расстроенный он сидел на заднем сидении такси, и его сотрясала дрожь. За ветровым стеклом бушевала ледяная смесь дождя и мокрого снега.

Интересно, Джон сейчас с Лестрейдом? Лучше быть к этому готовым.

Потянувшись в карман за телефоном, он нащупал внутри пробирки.

Не испытывая желания знакомить инспектора со своими покупками, Шерлок решил сделать обходной маневр и позаимствовать кое-что у Молли. К тому же, он взял за правило держать под рукой налоксон[1], если в доме есть наркотики. Кроме того, он хотел получить еще своей крови и подозревал, что Молли будет уговорить легче, чем Джона или Мэри.

Получив от Молли сообщение, что она на дежурстве, Шерлок тут же приказал шоферу сменить направление.

Час спустя он уже ловил другое такси, намериваясь на этот раз ехать домой.

Встреча с Молли прошла успешно — она взяла у него пол-литра крови, чего должно было хватить на несколько дней самодельной терапии — и еще позаимствовал у нее шприцов и кое-каких препаратов. Лестрейд уже почти наверняка ушел. Шел второй час ночи — Молли очень обрадовалась компании в скучную ночную смену.

Шерлок едва успел назвать адрес таксисту, как телефон возвестил о прибытии нового сообщения.

**Где ты? ДВ**

**Еду домой. Лестрейд еще у нас? ШХ**

**Он не приходил. Тебе еще долго? ДВ**

На последнее сообщение Шерлок отвечать не стал, только убедился, что из-под пальто ничего не торчит и не выглядит подозрительно.

По тону смс, он предположил, что Джон будет ждать его у двери. Чтобы забросать вопросами? Джон предполагал, что сегодняшняя ночь может быть "опасной", и Шерлок сейчас понимал, что так оно и есть.

Он уселся поглубже на сидение и подумал, что "опасность" ночи не в том смысле, который вкладывает в него Майкрофт. Он испытывал потребность во сне и отдыхе, а не искушение получить кайф.

Внезапно Шерлок осознал, что организм снова докучает ему растущей усталостью, и на этот раз он уже готов был предоставить телу желаемый отдых. Но его разуму тоже требовалась передышка, а ее он не мог получить без небольшой химической помощи. В конце концов, Джон сам ему это предлагал.

Полный донорский пакет тоже, вероятно, внес в чувство усталости свою лепту. Шерлок попытался было вспомнить, когда в последний раз ел, но быстро отказался от этой затеи, решив, что это неважно.

Хотя, в общем-то, у него кружилась голова, пока они с Молли ждали наполнения донорского пакета, и Молли медленно наклоняла его, чтобы не дать крови свернуться.

Путь до дома занял около пятнадцати минут. Как и ожидалось, Джон сидел в своем кресле и лениво читал какой-то журнал.

Когда Шерлок вошел в квартиру, он сразу же поднял голову, и детектив ощутил, как напряженный, "сканирующий" взгляд окинул его с головы до ног.

— Что-нибудь выяснил?

— Не слишком.

— И что сие означает? — голос Джон звучал слегка нервно и напряженно.

— Один из дилеров сказал, что знает кое-кого, встречавшегося с нашим подозреваемым, но ничего конкретного. Мне не удалось устроить с ним встречу.

Шерлок догадывался, какой вопрос из этого вытекает — тот, который, он надеялся, не будет озвучен.

— Ты что-нибудь купил?

К этому моменту Шерлок уже миновал Джона и наполовину пересек кухню.

— Не будь идиотом, — громко ответил он и торопливо ушел в ванную, где планировал пока спрятать медикаменты. В спальне слишком опасно, там камеры видеонаблюдения. Он позже перенесет их туда, когда обстановка немного успокоится.

Он закрыл дверь и услышал следом шаги Джона. Хорошо, что он выбрал ванную. В спальню Джон бы, не задумаваясь, вошел.

Шерлок быстро засунул шприцы и пробирки в тайник за съемной плиткой под ванной и притворился, что моет руки. И лучше заговорить, чтобы избежать подозрений.

— Значит, Грег не появлялся? — не повышая голоса, спросил Шерлок. Он не сомневался, что Джон маячит у самой двери.

— Позвонил и попросил перенести встречу, его срочно вызвали в Ярд, — мгновенно откликнулся тот.

— По нашему делу?

— Он не сказал.

— А ты не спросил?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Будь это так, он бы сказал сам. Незачем лишний раз действовать ему на нервы.

Шерлок открыл дверь и увидел, что Джон стоит напротив, прислонившись к стене и скрестив на груди руки.

Выудив из кармана телефон, детектив направился в кухню, и Джон предсказуемо пошел следом.

Понадеявшись, что бывший сосед в конце концов перестанет ходить по пятам, ибо это уже становилось нелепо, Шерлок извлек из другого кармана хорошо запакованный пакет с кровью, открыл холодильник и сунул его внутрь.

— Что это?

— Человеческие биожидкости.

— Значит, ты был у Молли?

— Очевидно.

— И как она?

"Что за идиотский вопрос?"

— Скучала. Обрадовалась моему появлению. Во всяком случае, она так сказала.

— Значит, это был просто дружеский визит?

— Да, естественно. А что еще это может быть? Я начинаю чувствовать себя, как при допросе.

— Я просто хочу понять, опасная ночь или нет, — раскрыл карты Джон.

— О, ради Бога! — Шерлок прошел мимо него к себе в комнату. Доктор пошел следом, хотя на этот раз медленнее. — Ты уже доложил моему брату, или мне и дальше придетсятерпеть _от тебя_ оскорбительные вопросы?

Он повесил пальто на внутреннюю часть двери и расстегнул пиджак.

— Ты выглядишь ужасно. Что произошло? — внезапно сменил тему Джон.

— Я _очень_ устал и хочу чуть-чуть мира и покоя, — признался Шерлок. — И еще я хотел бы переодеться.

— Чтобы заняться чем?

— Джон, ты действительно думаешь, что если бы я собирался... — он на секунду умолк. — Единственное, к чему могут привести твои вопросы, так это к моему раздражению, и ни к чему больше. — Разговор был абсолютной бессмыслицей. Если бы он был в состоянии пойти к Джону и рассказать, что собирается принять наркотики, значит, был бы и в состоянии от них удержаться. Интересно, понял бы Джон эту причинно-следственную связь, или она слишком абстрактна? Хотя он все равно не стал бы об этом спрашивать.

— Черт, Шерлок, почему ты не хочешь мне довериться?

— Я тебе доверяю.

— Очевидно не настолько, чтобы прийти ко мне с этой темой, — Джон отвернулся и ушел на кухню, потом остановился, потер лицо. Он испытывал ощущение, что его предали, и все сильнее приходил в отчаяние от собственного бессилия.

— Ты — единственный, кому я доверяю, — совсем тихо произнес ему вслед Шерлок.

— Ну, значит, недостаточно.

Джон слышал его, он слушал. Шерлок слегка растерялся, он такого не ожидал.

— Ты намеренно делаешь себе больно? Знаешь, очень на то похоже. Никто не может быть настолько глуп или слеп, чтобы так обращаться с потребностями своего организма. Я не знаю, что и почему ты делал и имеют ли к этому отношение наркотики, но такое чувство, что рано или поздно ты просто себя прикончишь.

Детектив не сразу осознал, что Джон говорит не только о вреде наркотиков, но и об общем состоянии его здоровья. Шерлок действительно ощущал тяжесть во всем теле и даже стоять ему становилось все труднее. Надо выпить кофе с сахаром и поскорее.

Он бросил пиджак на кровать и натянул халат. Завязывая пояс, он обратил внимание, что его сотрясает дрожь — от холода или стресса, или еще чего-то подобного.

Он прошагал мимо Джона на кухню и поставил чайник.

— Тебе холодно?

— Да, я замерз, — лучше перевести мысли Джона в привычное русло. — На улице снег с дождем. — В голове появилось какое-то тянущее ощущение. Он сто лет не пользовался этим словосочетанием и не ощущал на лице холод ледяных капель.

В последний раз это случилось, когда...

... Когда... тянущее ощущение внезапно усилилось, и разум Шерлока одним махом сорвало в пропасть. В лицо ударила мокрая взвесь льда и снега, от неожиданности перехватило дыхание.

Он чувствовал безмерную усталость и не в силах был даже куда-то заползти, чтобы спрятаться от дождя — он просто лежал в тающей луже со следами собственной крови и смотрел в затянутое облаками небо.

Он попробовал было встать, но не смог, весь дрожа от холода и слабости.

Он безвольно рухнул на землю и почувствовал, что весь промок и замерз. Его голова ударилась о цементный пол, но он даже не почувствовал боли.

Как он здесь оказался?

И где _здесь_?

И внезапно он вспомнил — осознание вспыхнуло взорвавшимся фейерверком. Чтобы спастись от преследования, ему пришлось переплыть реку.

И это было нелегко. Спасая свою жизнь, он плыл в отвратительно холодной воде, и его тело ранили крошечные острые льдинки. Опасаясь, что по нему будут стрелять, Шерлок нырнул в глубину, но преследователь, похоже, не жаждал кидаться в холодную воду — и прервал охоту.

Какое-то время поток тащил Шерлока по течению, пока тот не сумел онемевшими пальцами уцепиться за какие-то гнилые мостки.

Вероятно, с тех пор прошло всего несколько минут, иначе он бы уже замерз до смерти и больше бы уже ничего не чувствовал.

Надо побыстрее выбираться отсюда в тепло. Шансы на выживание таяли с каждой минутой, проведенной на улице. Шерлок скованно перекатился на спину и увидел метрах в пятидесяти остатки какого-то старого промышленного здания. Сельская местность вокруг была пуста и заброшена: ни людей, ни машин. Над головой в утреннем мутном свете угрожающе нависали три узкие дымовые трубы, одна из которых слегка кренилась влево.

Надо шевелиться! И побыстрее! Он должен выжить, должен вернулся обратно в Лондон, к Джону. Он не может лечь здесь и умереть, надо дать пинка своей жалкой заднице!

Он медленно поднялся и, шатаясь, потащился к зданию, держась на одном лишь нежелании умирать в одиночестве. Застывшая от холода одежда и онемевшие руки-ноги мешали двигаться, сковывали шаги.

Почти ползком он наконец добрался до большой комнаты, а из нее — в другую, которая переходила в помещение, похожее на старый проход сквозь здание или в соседнее... Шерлок слабо понимал окружающую обстановку.

Надо где-нибудь укрыться и избавиться от одежды. К своему вящему изумлению он заметил на полу нечто напоминающее кучу старых брезентовых мешков, уже гниющих... он с трудом подобрался поближе... поверх тряпья валялся старый дырявый спальный мешок. Если немедленно не выбраться из мокрой одежды, через пару часов он будет уже мертв. У него нет выбора, эта вонючая связка старого тряпья может спасти ему жизнь.

Он с трудом выбрался из мокрых брюк и дважды упал в процессе. К тому времени, когда ему наконец удалось заползти в вонючий спальник, у него уже кровоточили пальцы. Шерлок на мгновение задумался, нет ли тут крыс, но особого значения это не имело. Сейчас ему было важно только одно — быстрее согреться.

Через какое-то время он снова "всплыл на поверхность" и только при этом осознал, что вообще заснул, причем против своего желания.

Все тело сильно болело, и он не сразу сумел различить окружающую действительность. Вдалеке блеснули мерцающие отблески пламени. Костер!

Шерлок в ужасе рванулся в сидячее положение.

Здесь кто-то есть!

Резкое движение принесло волну такой жуткой боли, что он, должно быть, опять отключился. Потому что следующее, что он осознал: кто-то пытается влить в него что-то горячее. Грубые руки открыли ему рот, и он услышал бормотание на чужом языке — он помнил, что говорил на нем, но затуманенный мозг не мог предложить сходу какого-то перевода.

Шерлок попытался было отпихнуть руки, но осознал, что слишком слаб даже, чтобы поднять веки. В воздухе витал слабый запах пивного перегара.

Он был в полной власти чужого человека, и его предал собственный транспорт. Он больше ничем не мог себя защитить.

Разум заполнила паника, дыхание беспомощно участилось, тело капитулировало. Шерлок вновь провалился в глубокое бессознание.

И в этот миг воспоминания сменились реальностью.

Одним судорожным вдохом разум Шерлока вернулся на Бейкер-стрит.

— Шерлок?

В голосе Джона звучала паника. Почему Джон здесь?

— Мэри! — закричал Джон. — Мэри, мне нужна помощь!

Но это было последнее, что осознал Шерлок, прежде чем его организм наконец решил силой добиться передышки и вырубился.

Детектив потерял сознание, даже не успев понять, что происходит.

* * *

[1] Naloxon — антагонист опиоидных рецепторов, применяется как антидот при опиоидных передозировках (c) Wikpedia — прим. переводчика


	16. Глава 16

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 16 **

**Воскресенье. Ночь**

— Тебе холодно? — спросил Джон у Шерлока. Того сотрясала дрожь.

— Да, я замерз... — признал Шерлок. — На улице снег с дождем.

Подозрительно прищурившись, Джон присмотрелся к другу.

Шерлок что-то принял?

У него был такой вид, словно он _действительно_ вот-вот рухнет.

Губы детектива медленно приоткрылись, словно желая что-то сказать, но он только ошеломленно выдохнул.

Джон нахмурился и посмотрел ему в глаза — тот смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом.

— Шерлок?

Бывший сосед никак не отреагировал.

— Эй, ты со мной? — Джон шагнул ближе, напряженно всматриваясь в его лицо.

Дрожь и бледность усилились. Джон испугался, что Шерлок действительно может потерять сознание, и мысленно приготовился подхватить его и усадить на стул. Не отрывая взгляда от друга, он подтянул к себе ближайший стул.

Если Шерлок что-то принял, могло ли это вызвать такую реакцию?

Тот как застыл на середине предложения, так и стоял, словно примороженный, даже не моргая, и, вероятно, ничего перед собой не замечал. Его дыхание быстро учащалось.

И только тут Джон наконец осознал: высока вероятность, что это не реакция на наркотик, а флешбек — ожившее воспоминание. И мысленно отвесил себе пинок за прошлый идиотизм. Как он раньше об этом не подумал?

Он осторожно потянулся к запястью Шерлока — шейные артерии в скудном свете не разглядеть, и к тому же их скрывал воротник халата.

— Шерлок?

Он помнил, что прикосновения могут иметь серьезные последствия в зависимости от того, что мысленно сейчас переживает Шерлок, и решил принять меры предосторожности.

— Шерлок, я сейчас к тебе прикоснусь, — отчетливо произнес Джон и затем двумя пальцами потрогал пульс на запястье. Бьется как бешеный. Плохо.

— Так, полегче, вернись ко мне... Давай же... Мы дома, в безопасности, и все хорошо.

Внезапно дыхание Шерлока стало рваным — явный показатель усиливающегося стресса.

А вот это уже _совсем_ плохо.

— Шерлок, вернись ко мне. Ну же! Мы на Бейкер-стрит, на кухне, и с тобой все в порядке. Не ходи туда, — попытался Джон воздействовать на слух друга, чтобы вывести из его круга болезненных воспоминаний.

Он помнил, как после ранения сам боролся с подобным, и как это высасывало из него все силы. Когда его без всякого предупреждения внезапно выбрасывало обратно на поле боя — это было самое пугающее и неприятное ощущение за всю жизнь, хуже, чем панические атаки или депрессия.

Шерлок опасно покачнулся, и Джон понял, что пора действовать.

Поскольку друг нормально перенес первое прикосновение, Джон больше не колебался. Он медленно пододвинул стул за спину Шерлоку и осторожно потянул друга вниз.

Детектив сковано подчинился, опустился на стул, но потом внезапно начал отмахиваться руками.

Понимая, что друг сейчас должен прийти в себя, Джон внимательно за ним наблюдал, готовый в любой момент прийти на помощь или пригнуться.

Дыхание Шерлока участилось, он начал издавать тихие болезненные стоны, явно не сознавая, где находится.

— Шерлок, вернись ко мне.

Джон шагнул к нему, ибо Шерлоку вот-вот грозило свалиться со стула. Но когда он попытался удержать его на месте, тот пришел в еще большее возбуждение и панику.

Джон едва сдерживал сражающегося с ним друга, который дышал уже на грани гипервентиляции.

— Шерлок?

Тот моргнул и судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

Сознание вернулось к нему всего на минуту, после чего Шерлок стал клониться вперед и потерял сознание.

Джон успел его подхватить и замедлить падение, но сам оказался в неудобной, полускрюченной позе с бессознательным телом друга на руках.

— Мэри! — позвал Джон. — Мэри, мне нужна помощь!

Ему приходилось прилагать все силы, чтобы удерживать Шерлока на весу и не дать удариться головой о кухонный стол.

Через несколько минут на кухню сверху спустилась Мэри. Судя по виду, она явно спала.

— Что случилось?

— Не знаю, возможно, флешбек, — с натугой выговорил Джон.

Мэри быстро пришла ему на помощь: обхватила Шерлока за шею и голову, и они вдвоем опустили его на пол. Детектив был безжизненным, словно кукла.

— Принеси мою сумку. И включи весь свет. Мне нужно хорошее освещение.

Мэри торопливо ринулась к платяному шкафу, а Джон стал осматривать Шерлока и сразу понял, что тот ни на что не реагирует.

Джон раскрыл на детективе полы халата и выругался, обнаружив, что обнажить руки не получается.

— Помоги снять с него халат, — попросил он, когда Мэри вернулась на кухню с большой медсумкой.

Вдвоем они перевернули безжизненную фигуру детектива и освободили ее от халата, что оказалось отнюдь не простой задачей.

Джон выругался еще раз. Будь на месте Шерлока любой другой пациент, он бы уже просто срезал с него одежду. Но сейчас он не мог на это пойти, только не _этот_ халат.

Как и ожидалось, проблем с рубашкой было еще больше, и Джон в конце концов потерял терпение. Он дотянулся до бандажных ножниц и срезал первый рукав. Он должен был проверить, нет ли следов уколов.

— Спасибо. Померяй ему давление, — приказал он Мэри и отдал ей ножницы.

Джон быстро сделал из халата импровизированную подушку и сунул ее под голову Шерлоку. Потом отыскал в сумке датчик пульса и надел детективу на средний палец. Он с волнением приступил к осмотру руки, боясь найти какие-то следы инъекций, но ничего не обнаружил.

— Думаешь, он что-то себе вколол? — поинтересовалась Мэри. Она тоже успела переключиться в режим экстренной ситуации, от сна не осталось и следа.

— Сегодня явно была "опасная ночь", а он вернулся и повел себя... странно. Потом исчез в ванной и не стал настаивать, что он — чист. Я не сомневаюсь, что он способен найти другой способ ввести наркоту, кроме шприца.

— Но ведь ты уже обыскал его комнату, верно?

— Обыскал и ничего не нашел.

— Джон? — Мэри как раз взрезала второй рукав Шерлока. — Здесь что-то есть.

Джон перегнулся над другом. Он думал, что увидит крошечный след иглы, но весь внутренний сгиб локтя закрывала большая марлевая подушечка, прикрепленная лейкопластырем.

Мэри отклеила повязку и вздрогнула: на коже красовался сине-красный кровоподтек с хорошо заметным следом прокола.

— Вот дерьмо! Шерлок! — яростно выругался Джон и перебрался к Мэри.

— Джон! — Мэри казалась слегка шокированной. — Ты же не думаешь, что он таким образом колол себе наркотик?

— Именно так я и думаю!

— Очень вряд ли.

— Что?

— Джон, просто посмотри на его руку... Он что, неловкий подросток?.. Никто в здравом уме не станет вводить себе наркотики иглой такого размера, слишком легко промахнуться.

— Станет, если нет времени или других игл.

— Если судить по твоим рассказам, это не в его стиле. Неловкий, неряшливый укол. На него не похоже. Если он раньше кололся, значит, должен знать, как избежать кровоизлияния. Выбрал бы место, которое не так легко обнаружить, и не стал бы накладывать такую заметную повязку.

— Прости, ты права... — Джон осмотрел внутреннюю часть локтевого сгиба. — Укол явно делал кто-то другой, но это автоматически не означает, что он ничего не принимал. Я имею в виду, вся эта неделя — сплошная "опасная ночь". Он действительно повел себя очень странно, когда вернулся, и отсутствовал значительно дольше, чем предполагалось.

— Что ж...

— Ты можешь проверить ванную? Ищи таблетки, шприцы, ампулы... И принеси пару одеял, — Джон посмотрел на мониторчик пульсоксиметра: пульс и содержание кислорода в крови были еще далеки от нормы, но все же получше, чем раньше.

Он приподнял Шерлоку веки, проверил реакцию зрачков и потом стал задирать брючины в поисках следов уколов.

Ничего. Он обнажил ступни — тоже все хорошо.

Мэри прошла мимо него в ванную.

— Ты думаешь, что это флешбек. — Утверждение, не вопрос.

— Скорее всего.

— Может, надо перенести его на кровать?

— Не уверен, что нам это под силу. Кроме того, мы с ним в последнее время не одну ночь провели на полу, и он был не против. Но сейчас я даже не уверен, что его не стоит отправить в больницу, — Джон дотянулся до стетоскопа и стал слушать Шерлока.

Закончив, он аккуратно поднял другу одно колено, сложил руки и перекатил на бок в реабилитационное положение.

Шерлок дышал нормально, но Джон хотел быть уверенным, что тот в безопасности

— Что стало триггером? — спросила из ванной Мэри.

— Не знаю. Он говорил о дожде со снегом... а потом просто... застыл, как статуя. А приходя в себя, он начал со мной бороться. Так что нам лучше приготовиться. Он наверняка очнется не в лучшем настроении.

Джон услышал звонок своего мобильного и схватил аппарат. Кто мог звонить в такой час? Но он понял это еще до того, как снял трубку.

— Майкрофт.

— Здравствуйте, Джон... Что произошло?

— Полагаю, вы прямо сейчас на нас смотрите?

— Это очевидно. Пожалуйста, не убирайте камеру. А мой брат?..

— Он испытал сильный флешбек и кроме того, он не ел и не спал, но мы о нем позаботимся. С ним все будет в порядке.

— Значит, наркотиков не было?

— С чего вы?..

— Его видели в компании неких отбросов общества.

— Да, он занимался расследованием. Никаких наркотиков, я уже обыскал его спальню.

— Для уверенности возьмите у него кровь.

— Ладно. Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, спокойной ночи, — и Майкрофт повесил трубку.

— Его брат? — Мэри посмотрела из ванной на Джона.

— Да. Кто же еще? Он наблюдает за нами в камеру.

— Надо бы обыскать и нашу комнату.

— Нет необходимости.

— Почему ты солгал? Я имею в виду, минуту назад ты совсем не был уверен, что Шерлок ничего не принимал.

— Я и сейчас не уверен, но Майкрофту знать об этом не нужно.


	17. Глава 17

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 17**

** Место и время неизвестны**

Шерлок довольно долго маячил где-то на границе сна и полусознания. Время от времени он "всплывал" на поверхность ровно настолько, чтобы понять: прошло какое-то время.

Спустя, казалось, дни он смутно начал осознавать, что пребывает в состоянии полусна. Подсознание подсказывало, что ему здесь не нравится, и отдаленные завывания ветра тоже тревожили разум. В отличие от нормального сна он испытывал что-то жаркое и темно-красное, что сознание перекрашивало в бледно-зеленый цвет, на вкус опасный и затхлый.

Разум пытался перейти в состояние повышенной бдительности, но когда ему это наконец удалось, Шерлока неожиданно жестко обдало холодом, пробравшим до мозга костей. Этот холод причинил ему боль, словно ранил. В глубине души он чувствовал себя шокированным, потрясенным, но не знал отчего — просто ощущал, что ему нанесли удар.

Тело, казалось, вообще отсутствовало — во всяком случае, от него не поступало никаких сигналов. Со всех сторон наступал холод. Шерлок старался от него отделаться или проигнорировать, но это становилось все затруднительней.

Внезапно пустое пространство заполнили чьи-то бубнящие голоса, и Шерлоку стало не по себе.

Откуда они взялись, и где он находится?

Он не мог различить ни слов, ни языка, на котором они говорили.

Но не только тело с трудом пыталось функционировать, разум — тоже. Все было словно в тумане, Шерлок чувствовал себя совершенно неспособным к своему обычному способу мышления.

Сколько-то времени он просто ждал, что произойдет дальше, не зная, как поступить и не понимая, вернется ли к нему ориентация.

Довольно долго он просто _был_ в этом ужасном, тупом полусуществовании, даже не понимая, что чувствует. Чистая дезориентация и пустота.

Потом в голове что-то перевернулось, и внезапно вновь появились ощущения тела: он дернулся сначала от их силы и неожиданности, а затем и от внезапной болезненности.

Ощущение холода — все тело словно расширилось, он ощутил на коже прикосновение грубой ткани: сначала на левой стороне груди, потом на верхней части плеча, после чего оно спустилось вниз к талии и прошлось по внешней стороне бедра.

И было оно не просто зудящим, а еще и до боли ледяным и каким-то липким. Шерлок сознавал, что ощущение неприятное, и когда оно распространилось по всему телу, он понял, что кожа, кажется, его стесняет. Дискомфорт усиливался, постепенно превращаясь в боль, и тем самым вызывая панику.

И Шерлок внезапно вспомнил.

Он на заброшенном старом заводе.

И где-то в отдалении горит костер, прямо в здании.

И здесь кто-то есть.

Он в опасности.

Надо открыть глаза!

Он ощутил рядом движение, пространство вокруг словно сузилось. Шерлок осознал, что вернувшееся тело не подчиняется никаким командам и даже приказу приподнять идиотские веки. Это только добавило ему ощущения ужаса.

Тут кто-то есть, прямо здесь, совсем рядом!

Сейчас он вспомнил, что его заставили пить, кто-то грубо управился с его транспортом. С тех пор он находился в полной власти чужого человека — и был абсолютно беззащитен, поскольку, как он обнаружил, совершенно не может двигаться.

Тело к нему вернулось, но лишь на уровне ощущений. Сначала он чуть не утонул, потом с трудом нашел убежище... выбравшись из одного кризиса, он тут же скатывался в другой.

И сейчас он в буквальном смысле находился в руках человека, которого он ощущал, но пока не видел.

Этот человек был сейчас рядом с Шерлоком, и от одной мысли, что это не Джон, по телу побежали мурашки. Никто не имел права вторгаться в его личное пространство.

Шерлок изо всех сил пытался что-то произнести, шевельнуться, сделать хоть что-то, но без толку — только дыхание участилось, стало поверхностным, и он с усилием издал полустон.

Наконец ему удалось чуть-чуть приоткрыть веки, и он прищурился от тусклого света, который все равно почему-то казался резким.

— Ты так замерз, — произнес хриплый голос, и Шерлок ощутил на себе ледяные руки — он даже не понимал, где, просто знал, что они к нему прикасаются, и испытывал острое желание закричать и вывернуться из лап незнакомца — после чего его поплотнее закутали в спальный мешок.

— Тебя надо согреть, не отпихивайся.

Что это за язык?

Он в полной власти этого человека, но даже не в силах повернуть голову к своему спасителю или мучителю. Паника снова увлекла его в темноту бессознания.

В следующий раз очнувшись, он быстро вспомнил, где находится, и сразу ощутил чужака рядом, буквально в нескольких вздохах. Близко, слишком близко.

Он все еще практически неспособен был шевелиться и вскоре почувствовал, что его кто-то насильно двигает. Он повалился на спину, в тепло того, что можно было бы назвать слабым-слабым объятием. Чужие руки удерживали его, вероятно, чтобы успокоить и согреть их обоих, но на Шерлока это произвело совершенно противоположный эффект.

Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас он плотно завернут в сухое. Однако всего через пару минут к нему вернулась паника, и время перестало иметь значение. Оно просто _было_. Шерлок был жив, а его жизнь была адом.

Он ощутил смердящее дыхание чужака, и ему отчаянно захотелось вновь отключиться, только бы это прекратилось. Все вокруг исчезло, остались только страх и отчаяние.

Грубые руки вернулись, откинули ему голову и ощущение беспомощности взорвалось фейерверком. Шерлок задрожал крупной дрожью, все еще парализованный своей слабостью.

— Снаружи холодно, ты замерзнешь до смерти. Я только пытаюсь сохранить тебе жизнь.

Наверное, Шерлок сопротивлялся, иначе тот бы не говорил подобного.

— Твой единственный шанс — это пересидеть здесь в тепле, не выбираться наружу. У меня не так много теплого, но мы с тобой справимся. Я тебе помогу. Не борись со мной, брат.

Шерлоку пришло в голову, что этот человек может оказаться его преследователем. Что, если убийце удалось его отыскать? Что, если он специально дожидался, пока Шерлок придет в себя, чтобы его убить? Чтобы получить полное удовлетворение от победы? Мориарти бы это понравилось.

Надо уходить — из людей Мориарти этот человек или нет, но ему нельзя тут валяться, надо найти где-то убежище и подкопить сил.

Организм, будучи в тисках паники, отказывался подчиняться, слабость была абсолютной — и вместо того, чтобы как-то к ней приспособиться, Шерлок неожиданно испытал ужас.

Он мог вынести многое, но не эту... уязвимость? Так называлось это чувство? Но дело было не только в нем, он ощущал еще что-то. Какое-то новое ощущение.

Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем он понял, что это, должно быть, лихорадка.

Планируя прыжок с крыши и свою последующую миссию, он старался принять возможность, что в процессе он может расстаться с жизнью. Пусть — если это означало безопасность для Джона и остальных. В теории он знал, что процесс умирания может вызывать самые уродливые и неприятные чувства, так почему же сейчас это стало для него таким ударом? Почему он так плохо с этим справляется?

Его накрыло отчаянной волной гнева — на весь мир, свой транспорт и, в особенности, на свою слабость. Отвратительное ощущение, которое со временем становилось лишь хуже.

Должно быть, он вновь задремал, потому что когда вновь проснулся, уже смог открыть глаза. Костер как-то к нему придвинулся, но уже прогорел до красных угольков, мерцающих в темноте.

Шерлок прислушался к органам чувств, но не смог ощутить никого поблизости.

Желая попробовать сесть, он осторожно потянулся и осознал, что спальный мешок стал ему неестественно тесен. Он мгновенно ощутил себя как в клетке и лишь спустя несколько минут понял, что кто-то просто туго затянул на нем спальник и навалил сверху тряпья. И это действительно помогло — Шерлок согрелся, но из-за слабости ему пришлось потрудиться, чтобы спихнуть с себя эти тряпки. Несколько минут он с ними сражался, пытаясь высвободиться, но обнаружил почти полное отсутствие прогресса.

Дезориентация очень нервировала.

Выбравшись наконец из спальника, он понял, что его успели переодеть — одежда, видимо, уже высохла. При мысли, что чужак настолько вторгался в его личное пространство, Шерлоку стало не по себе. Ну, хоть его память ничего об этом не сохранила, а незнакомец не сбежал с его теплыми брюками и нижней футболкой с длинными рукавами. Пиджак, правда, отсутствовал.

Без прикрывающего тряпья ему стало холодно. Он был один. По другую сторону костра виднелось место, где явно спали, но никого поблизости не было.

Его желание спрятаться только крепло.

В голове зашелестел далекий голос, подозрительно напоминавший голос Джона, который нашептывал, что незнакомец спас ему жизнь и, скорее всего, был просто бродягой, поделившимся с ним своими запасами и потому заслуживающим благодарности. А опасность еще не миновала, так что пока лучше не высовываться.

Шерлок завернулся в спальный мешок и попробовал встать. Колени тут же жестко соприкоснулись с грязным бетоном, и он сделал вторую попытку, уже более осторожно, после чего отыскал свои ботинки, которые были еще влажными.

Судя по неровному свету, было раннее утро.

Шерлок какое-то время бродил по зданию, но желание спрятаться и набраться сил становилось тем сильнее, чем нарастала слабость.

Он решил подняться наверх и поплелся по длинным лестницам на мансардный этаж, больше напоминавший балкон по периметру основной части здания.

Шерлоку хотелось оглядеть сверху окрестности, но добраться до слухового окна ему не позволила большая дыра в полу. Пришлось обходить ее по другой стороне "балкона". По дороге он заметил полусгнившие деревянными двери, за которыми темнели глубокие ниши с каким-то мусором.

Как выяснилось, вид из окна перекрывают высокие деревья, за которыми ничего невозможно разглядеть. Обратный путь отнял у Шерлока последние остатки сил, он просто осел на пол. И тут же заснул, не успев осознать, насколько это глупо и опрометчиво.

Через некоторое время его что-то разбудило. Шерлок поморгал и не сразу вспомнил, где он и почему.

Он не шевелился, но его трясло одновременно от холода и жара. Он не понимал, что его разбудило, пока снизу не донесся какой-то странный булькающий звук. Незнакомец вернулся?

Но Шерлок был не в настроении ни с кем встречаться. Ему хотелось побыть одному и сосредоточиться. Надо спланировать, как выбраться из этой чертовой дыры.

Желание спрятаться нарастало.

Он с трудом раскрыл глаза и увидел Джона. Джона в армейской куртке, который сидел на корточках на линии его взгляда.

Ну отлично, у него начались галлюцинации.

Куртка совершенно не по погоде, миссис Хадсон стала бы причитать, подумалось Шерлоку. Его накрыла волна ностальгии: вспомнилась миссис Хадсон и как Джон сердито убегал прочь, если Шерлок вел себя неправильно в социальном плане.

— Ты должен позволить ему тебе помочь, — сказал Джон тоном, которым обычно объяснял очевидные вещи.

У Шерлока кружилась голова, его подташнивало.

— Эй, ты меня слушаешь? — Джон щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом.

— Он ко мне прикасается... я не могу этого вынести... Мне надо уходить... я не хочу, чтобы он меня трогал, — прошептал Шерлок так тихо, что даже не знал толком, звучит ли в реальности его голос.

— Потерпишь. Он заботится о тебе, а это включает в себя прикосновения. Ты сам виноват — сам от меня отказался. Я мог бы тебе помочь, если бы ты не оставил меня в Лондоне как какого-то идиота.

Шерлок ощутил, как поднимается внутри отчаяние. Голос Джона звучал сердито.

— Без помощи ты не выживешь. Перебори свою чертову гордость. Проглоти ее и вперед. Тебе нужна помощь!

Шерлок чувствовал, что вокруг начало витать что-то... он не совсем понимал что. Возможно, запах? Но настолько слабый, что он даже не мог определить, запах это или просто ветер. Но что бы это ни было, оно было плохим, тревожным.

— Шерлок, ты болен...

Шерлок не смотрел на Джона. Зачем смотреть на порождение собственного замутненного разума?

Лихорадка, наверное, усилилась. Снизу донесся еще какой-то жутковатый звук, и Шерлок вздрогнул. Когда он вообще в последний раз использовал это слово? Идиотизм!

— Что ты делаешь? — произнес Джон, одетый в куртку-парку, которая прикрывала его "жилет смертника" тогда, в бассейне.

Шерлок нахмурился, ощущение опасности поддало газу.

Как можно тише и осторожней он прополз несколько метров к нишам и забрался в кучу рыхлой грязи и мусора. Ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы подавить приступ кашля.

Воображаемый Джон, нахмурившись, молча стоял у входа. Шерлок подтянул, закрывая, полусгнившую дверь и прислушался.

Минуты через три снизу внезапно раздался грохот — Шерлок дернулся и панически втянул в себя воздух.

А еще через несколько секунд стало и того хуже — внизу кто-то выругался. Там кто-то есть! И кто-то достаточно разозленный.

У Шерлока сильно закружилась голова, руки и ноги налились свинцом, теперь он и на сантиметр не мог сдвинуться. Сердце билось в груди до боли, все тело оцепенело, грудь стиснуло так, что стало невозможно дышать.

Не в силах двинуться, физически застыв в ужасе и лихорадке, Шерлок постарался сосредоточиться. Нельзя терять сознание, надо прислушиваться к тому, что происходит внизу.

Но он быстро проиграл эту схватку. Всего через несколько минут непроходящая усталость затянула его в сон несмотря на то, что Шерлок не сомневался: единственный способ для него выжить, это не засыпать.


	18. Глава 18

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 18 **

**Место и время неизвестны**

Его ударили по щеке, и весьма болезненно, кто-то от него не в восторге, но он не мог даже раскрыть глаза, не говоря уже о том, чтобы отодвинуться от неласкового прикосновения.

— Давай, просыпайся!

Еще пощечина.

От неожиданности Шерлок резко втянул в себя воздух.

К нему внезапно вернулась способность управлять своим телом, и он не сразу осознал, что руки-ноги ему уже подчиняются. Руки беспорядочно молотили по воздуху и через секунду одна из них болезненно соприкоснулась с каким-то твердым краем, а вторую блокировало что-то теплое.

Минуты не прошло, как он обрел свободу, и вот ее опять отняли... но теперь ему мешала уже не слабость собственного тела, а чьи-то чужие руки.

Убийца все-таки его отыскал?

Шерлок ощутил, как всеобъемлющая усталость пытается проникнуть в мозг, наводняет идеей сдаться, просто сдаться и позволить себя убить. Это было бы концом всех страданий, один легкий шаг и все закончится.

Какие-то руки прижали его к жесткой поверхности, а другие ухватили за лицо.

— Не смей!

Голос показался знакомым, но... Шерлок изо всех сил пытался освободиться, и уровень окружающего шума заметно возрос.

Руки обхватили его лицо. Он ощутил теплые ладони на подбородке и пальцы за ушами и на щеках.

— Шерлок! Посмотри на меня!

Джон!

Его голос звучал громко и очень жестко.

Джон рядом с ним... но с каких пор галлюцинации способны его касаться? Хотя, если его мозг способен изобразить человека, значит, вероятно, способен изобразить и его прикосновение.

Шерлоку все-таки удалось открыть глаза — над ним маячило лицо друга, окруженное красным ореолом. Джон выглядел обеспокоенным, но в остальном в полном порядке, и на нем не было куртки с бомбами. Собственно, на нем вообще не было никакой куртки, только тонкий старый кардиган.

Резко втянув в себя воздух, Шерлок осознал, что находится на Бейкер-стрит, в полутемной кухне. Это еще сильнее его дезориентировало. Галлюцинации теперь захватили и обстановку?

— Шерлок, ты меня слышишь? Ты со мной?

Он уставился на воображаемого Джона, застыл от растерянности.

В этот момент "транспорт" снова решил, что нагрузка для него чересчур. Шерлок почувствовал, как голова его опускается на пол, и расслабил руки — блокирующий захват сразу же ослабел.

— Посмотри на меня.

Шерлок встретился взглядом с Джоном: тот смотрел на него со странным выражением: частично с жалостью, ее легко было определить, но не только...

— Ты со мной? У тебя были видения или воспоминания? Ты помнишь, что?

О чем он говорит?

Потом он увидел еще кого-то... они были не одни.

Шерлок моргнул.

Мэри...

Понимание, что он видит Мэри, означавшее, что _это_ реальность, ударило его наотмашь. Шерлок судорожно втянул в себя воздух — вселенная с болезненным лязганьем встала на место.

— Шерлок? Ты меня слышишь? — по щеке прошелся большой палец, привлекая внимание.

Шерлок кивнул, он знал, что он в безопасности... и ощущал сильную головную боль.

От тяжести пережитого как судорогой свело челюсти. Пришлось прилагать большие усилия, чтобы не выдать свой ужас.

— Шерлок, ты что-то принял? Говори, только честно.

Шерлок весь сосредоточился на дыхании, что было совсем нелегко, и потому не сразу понял вопрос. И только тогда вспомнил, что сегодня произошло и почему он сидит на полу в кухне.

"Сегодня" казалось таким далеким, что даже не верилось.

Но Джон проявлял нетерпение.

Шерлок почувствовал, что голову сдавили еще сильнее — зачем Джон в него так вцепился? — и предпринял слабую попытку освободиться, но вопреки ожиданиям, доктор его не выпустил.

— Нет-нет, оставайся со мной. Что ты принял, Шерлок? Какой наркотик? Ответь мне, черт подери.

— Джон, Джон, успокойся, — рука Мэри, как оказалось, держала Шерлока за запястье и второй локоть.

— Все нормально, отпустите меня, — голос Шерлока прозвучал низко и хрипло.

Внезапно он осознал, что Джон источает гнев. Хотя его хватка не была жестокой, только блокирующей. Шерлок в душе возмутился, что в нем кто-то сомневается, но лишь на краткий миг. Потом он вспомнил, что действительно купил наркотики, и все возмущение сменилось чувством вины.

— Шерлок, что ты принял? Скажи честно.

— Ничего не принимал. Мне надо... отпусти. Меня тошнит, — он осознал это только после того, как произнес вслух. Ужас и пережитые воспоминания давили на него со страшной силой.

— Тогда от чего _это_? — Джон наконец выпустил его лицо, не слишком ласково выдернул у своей будущей жены левую руку Шерлока и показал ему собственный локоть.

Шерлок поморщился. Молли определенно лучше умела обращаться с трупами, чем с живыми людьми.

— Забор крови, — сумел выговорить он.

— О, так после моего отказа ты уговорил кого-то еще? — вмешалась Мэри тоном, который с точки зрения Шерлока, совершенно не подходил ситуации.

— Что? — выплюнул Джон и для разнообразия уставился теперь на свою невесту.

— Успокойся, пожалуйста. Шерлок попросил меня взять у него пол-литра крови. Сказал, это нужно для эксперимента. Я ответила, что для человека в его состоянии это слишком много, и взяла только несколько миллилитров. После этого он, видимо, подрядил кого-то другого, — коротко объяснила Мэри.

— И я должен этому верить? Он мог попросить...

— Спроси у Молли... кровь в холодильнике, — пробормотал Шерлок перекатился на бок. Тусклый свет действовал ему на нервы. Джон позволил ему повернуться, но придержал за плечо, не давая никуда сдвинуться. Оно было странным, это прикосновение. На краткий миг оно принесло чувство целостности, безопасности, защищенности, но почти сразу превратилось в досадливую помеху. Шерлок с трудом сдержался, чтобы не ударить в ответ на одном инстинкте.

— Он действительно что-то ставил в холодильник, я помню. Сходи проверь, — обратился Джон к Мэри, и она встала.

Шерлок попытался сесть, но Джон ему не позволил, только покрепче сжал руки. Шерлок только сейчас осознал, что у него обнажена грудь, и от прикосновения его окатило новой волной горячей паники.

— Нет, лежи. Успокойся.

— Джон, дай мне встать. Пожалуйста.

Тот с легкостью блокировал его слабые движения. Шерлок постарался напомнить себе, что это Джон, а Джону позволено к нему прикасаться. Да, ему было можно, но у Шерлока не получалось логически убедить в этом ту часть своего сознания, которая запускала волны тревожной дрожи.

— Расслабься. Ты сейчас в безопасности... Ты меня понимаешь? Тебе еще нельзя вставать, ты просто рухнешь на пол и все. И мне надо точно знать, что ты чист.

— Отпусти меня... — с отчаянием взмолился Шерлок, хотя что-то внутри подсказывало, что чем больше он дергается, тем меньше шансов, что бывший сосед его отпустит.

— Шерлок, где ты был? Что ты видел в своих видениях? — настойчиво спросил Джон, накрывая его одеялом. Это было неприятно. Его коже это не нравилось.

— Дорогой, могу я тебе напомнить, как "охотно" ты сам рассказывал о своих флешбэках, когда приходил в себя? Дай ему немного пространства, — встряла Мэри, продолжая копаться в холодильнике.

Но Шерлок хотел сначала сам со всем разобраться. Что произошло после того, как он прятался в чердачной нише?

Надо вернуться и "посмотреть", ибо разум самостоятельно вспоминать не жаждал. В этом месте у него был пробел. И лучше заняться этим прямо сейчас, пока все еще... очень свежо.

Шерлок опустил веки и постарался выгнать реальность из сознания. Не больно, но крепко удерживающие его руки Джона теперь помогали, облегчали перемещение в прошлое. Ощущение, что ему не дают подняться, давало необходимый уровень тревоги, а холод доделал все остальное — вернул к тому, что пряталось где-то неподалеку, за хрупким барьером в уголке сознания. Шерлок ощутил, как его опять сотрясает дрожь.

Вокруг мгновенно возникли стены заброшенного здания, и Шерлок судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Ощущения были намного сильнее, чем он ожидал.

Он не мог рассказать Джону, как ужасно было находиться в руках и полной власти незнакомого человека и вообще говорить о чем-то, связанном с его душой. Во всяком случае, при Мэри.

Шерлок лежал бессильно, как кукла, на куче щебня. В отдалении он видел лестницу, которая вела на первый этаж здания. Он поморгал, чтобы вновь обрести ясность зрения.

Шерлок стал осторожно выбираться из своего тесного и грязного убежища, и на это ушло какое-то время. Увидев на полу свои следы и стертую пыль, он внутренне застонал. Оставлять столько следов там, где прячешься — не самая блестящая идея, но... он был в лихорадке... хотя все равно идиотство.

— Дерьмо, он опять "уходит"... Черт подери, Шерлок, не делай этого, не смей отключаться! — донесся вопль словно издалека.

Но Шерлок его проигнорировал и максимально отключил звук реальности — настолько, насколько осмелился. Он не желал, чтобы ему помешали. Он должен выяснить, что тогда произошло.

Теперь он уже знал, что блуждает в собственных воспоминаниях. Знал, что если захочется, можно просто открыть глаза и увидеть Джона и Мэри. Можно "включить звук" и услышать, что они говорят. Сейчас это напоминало привычное использование памяти, только значительно большей силы... хотя не знать, чем все закончилось... было странно. Хотя, как минимум, не так тревожно, как раньше... он был словно на якоре в безопасной гавани.

Чувствовать тяжелые от слабости руки и ноги было просто ужасно. Он помнил, что собирался найти какое-то безопасное место и подкопить сил. Он сделал это или нет?

Шерлок ощущал, что его снова начинает бить лихорадка. Тот бездомный, возможно, был его единственным шансом на выживание. Надо спуститься и поговорить с ним. Шерлок смотрел на собственное тело словно со стороны, но тем не менее, мог выполнять, что хотел.

— Привет? — хрипло позвал он, едва шевеля распухшими губами, но голоса практически не было, и повторять он не стал.

Осторожно, шаг за шагом он стал спускаться по гнилой лестнице. Ноги у него дрожали от слабости, а неприятный запах снизу доносился все отчетливей.

Спуск занял несколько минут. Однако, когда он приблизился к последним ступенькам, увиденное заставило его нахмуриться: нижние ступеньки были проломлены, частично превратившись почти в труху. Когда он поднимался, такого не было. Значит, кто-то наступал на ступеньку, она под ним разрушалась, он наступал на следующую и так далее.

Бездомный пытался подняться в поисках Шерлока? И тот шум, что он слышал, был от падения? Ведь кроме шума, до него донеслось тогда еще и ругательство.

Сможет ли он сейчас спуститься, не проломив остатки хрупкого дерева? Он, в общем-то, сильно потерял в весе.

Передвигаясь больше по металлическому основанию перил, чем по ступенькам, Шерлок медленно спустился к кострищу.

Хм, запах еще усилился.

У костра виднелась лежащая человеческая фигура, и в каком-то безумном смысле Шерлок порадовался, что он не один.

Он негромко кашлянул, давая о себе знать, но бездомный никак не отреагировал, и Шерлок попытался его окликнуть.

— Эй?

Снова никакой реакции. Может, тот пострадал при падении?

На бездомном была узкая зимняя куртка Шерлока и его шерстяная шапка. Все честно — он ведь отдал Шерлоку свой спальник.

Чувствуя, что внутри все зловеще холодеет, Шерлок обогнул бездомного.

Он потрогал безжизненную фигуру за плечо, и внезапно запах ударил в него с полной силой.

Шерлока затошнило, и он понял, что сейчас увидит.

Кровь.

Он обошел вокруг тела.

Оно лежало в большой луже крови.

Шерлок перевернул бездомного на спину, и его голова закатилась, открывая зверски перерезанное горло. Грубая, рваная, очень глубокая рана.

Эту картину выжгло у него в памяти как клеймом. Шерлок почувствовал, что у него падает давление, и к без того неприятному чувству присоединилась еще тошнота, хотя он чувствовал все очень отдаленно, как сквозь вату.

Он рухнул на колени, задыхаясь от ужаса. Потом, словно эхом, накатила тошнота, и его вырвало желчью на грязный пол.

Такая реакция собственного организма потрясла Шерлока до глубины души. Он уже видел тела с перерезанным горлом, видел и обезглавленные тела, и отдельно головы. Он смотрел на них без всяких проблем, бывали вещи и куда хуже. Почему же сейчас он так сильно отреагировал?

Шерлок отшатнулся в сторону и больше рефлекторно, чем сознательным решением, скорчился за каким-то мусором. Что, если убийца все еще здесь? Жгучий адреналин закипел в венах.

— Шерлок!

Ему снова дали пощечину, напоминая, что можно вернуться в реальность. Легкий выход, о котором он почти забыл. Выходить или нет?

Но решение приняли за него, и Шерлок резко "всплыл на поверхность" — как будто его оборвали посреди крика.

На секунду он широко распахнул глаза, с трудом возвращаясь в реальный мир.

— Не двигайся, просто дыши, — посоветовал Джон, удерживая за плечи Шерлока, который полулежал на полу, свернувшись калачиком.

Лицо Шерлока исказилось от боли и отчаяния, его тело бессильно поникло, как марионетка с обрезанными ниточками. Все стремление бороться ушло, облегчение сменилось слабостью.

Кто-то подхватил его. Джон.

Шерлок изо всех сил старался взять над собой контроль.

Кто-то говорил рядом сердито-возбужденным тоном.

Шерлок не мог ответить, силы его совсем покинули.

Он смутно ощущал, что по-прежнему лежит на одеяле, на полу в кухне.

Кто-то касался его шеи, держал за плечи. Он отпихнул руки и, пытаясь уклониться, повернулся на бок.

Почему они не оставят его в покое?

Он так боролся, чтобы вернуться к Джону, так цеплялся за жизнь и за мысль, что надо выжить и вернуться в Лондон — все эти воспоминания сейчас над ним насмехались. Лучше бы он тогда умер и вовсе не возвращался.

Бездомного убил человек, который преследовал Шерлока — тот, спасаясь от кого Шерлок прыгнул в ледяной поток и едва не потерял жизнь. Убийца, должно быть, пошел по его следам и обнаружил лагерь. Убил ли он спасителя Шерлока, потому что принял бездомного за детектива, или же сделал это просто от расстройства, что не удалось отыскать искомую цель?

Сломанные ступеньки, вероятно, спасли Шерлоку жизнь, убедив наемника Мориарти — настоящего бульдога, как он теперь ясно помнил — что наверху никого нет, потому что ступеньки бы его просто не выдержали.

Его спас случай, простой случай, концепцию которого Шерлок понимал с трудом. Она внушала ему ужас своей... бесконтрольностью.

А неконтролируемость была для него самой ужасной вещью из всех существующих.

Он должен был умереть.

Но его по-прежнему кто-то удерживал, и это было для Шерлока уже слишком.

Он попытался перевернуться на живот для упора. Он должен встать и уйти.

Пусть они оставят его в покое, он хочет побыть один. Но самым неотложным было избавиться от Мэри. Он не хотел, чтобы она его таким видела — он чувствовал, что своим присутствием она вторгается в его личное, в первый раз за все время.

Одиночество его защищает. Все те надежды, что он питал, собираясь фальсифицировать свою смерть, и та цель, которую он преследовал, говоря эти слова Джону — они тоже над ним сейчас насмехались. Что-то внезапно взбурлило в глубинах его сознания.

Его снова как будто парализовало, но на этот раз это была уже лишь сила эмоций.

Он лежал, уткнувшись лицом в смятое одеяло, и чувствовал, что руки, как сами по себе, отчаянно цепляются за мягкую ткань.

— Прекрати это, — простонал Шерлок.

Прикосновение к плечу вернулось, но он даже не мог шевельнуться, не мог расслышать, что ему говорят.

Он ощутил на виске что-то мокрое и теплое.

Он не хотел, чтобы его видели в таком мучительном состоянии. Чтобы его жалели. Хватит этого.

Его попытались перевернуть на спину, и тело в первый момент послушно повиновалось, но потом где-то в сознании взбурлила черно-оранжевая волна, поднялась до краев и наполнила все тело с головы до пят.

Шерлок отшатнулся от прикасающихся к нему рук, пряча лицо, перевернулся на живот и сумел подняться на четвереньки. Адреналин все еще кипел в его венах.

— Черт, прости... Шерлок?

— Нет!.. Уйди! — Шерлок осознал, что кричит — выплескивает вместе со словами гнев и отчаяние, выплескивает свою боль.

Если у него сейчас будет срыв, который, похоже, уже начинался, если трясущиеся руки хоть что-то значили, он предпочтет пережить его в одиночестве, подальше от сочувствующих взглядов. Его органы чувств вот-вот грозили уйти в сенсорную перегрузку. Шерлок стиснул зубы.

— Нет-нет, все хорошо, прости... Успокойся.

— НЕТ! УЙДИ!

— Шерлок, совершенно естественно, что ты чувствуешь...

— Я не хочу больше ничего чувствовать! Уйди от меня!

Джон не двинулся с места. Мэри рядом, похоже, не было.

Шерлоку с трудом удалось подняться на ноги, и он, держась за стену и пошатываясь, добрался до своей комнаты.

— Не ходи за мной! — сердито крикнул он, услышав за спиной какое-то шевеление.

— Хорошо, хорошо, успокойся... Не буду, если ты не хочешь, — сказал Джон, не сходя с места, но, вероятно, глядя Шерлоку в спину.

Тот порадовался, что в комнате стояла темнота — он чувствовал, что его лицо мокро от отчаяния и отвращения... ко всему.

Шерлок пяткой захлопнул дверь и защелкнул замок.

Куча одеял на полу — еще одно напоминание о его слабости.

Шерлок шагнул было к кровати, но в этот момент схлынувший адреналин вызвал у него приступ сильнейшего головокружения.

Колени Шерлока подломились, и он осел на пол перед кроватью. К счастью, он успел схватиться за матрац и успешно замедлить падение.

И вот здесь он уже позволил дамбе прорваться: шторм сильных незнакомых эмоций накрыл его с головой, и Шерлок сдался, перестав бороться, попросту игнорируя все без понимания происходящего.

Он просто ушел в темную каморку в своих Чертогах, куда уходил иногда в детстве. В ней было безопасно, поскольку ни один взрослый физически не мог добраться до нее по таким узким проходам.

Шерлок сосредоточился, переводя разум в медитативное состояние, напоминавшее сон, но оставлявшее за ним все бразды правления, и предоставил организму своими силами бороться с этим эмоциональным натиском. Если уж организм решил закатить ему такую истерику, то пусть сам и справляется. Он не станет потакать ему своим присутствием.

До предела измученный и уставший, Шерлок провалился в глубокий сон — очередное решение, которое организм принял без его согласия.

Несколько часов спустя он вновь "всплыл" на поверхность сознания. У него кружилась голова, во рту пересохло. Шерлок перебрался на кровать, свернулся калачиком на куче теплых одеял и стал думать о своих вновь обретенных воспоминаниях. Глоталось ему с трудом, голова раскалывалась от боли. В игнор "транспорт".

Шерлок вызвал в памяти бывшие подавленными воспоминания и осознал, что кое-что в них все же отсутствует, а именно — как он выбрался из той дыры. Он решил, что этот кусок он, видимо, безвозвратно удалил.

Все остальные воспоминания были теперь на месте, и он мог их проанализировать. Возможно, после этого они перестанут быть такими ужасными.

Удостоверившись, что кроме него и трупа в здании никого нет, Шерлок стал разбирать немногочисленные пожитки бродяги и свои собственные испорченные водой вещи, валявшиеся около остывшего костра. Выбрав то, что нужно, он упаковал вещи в старый армейский рюкзак бродяги и дождался полудня. Если кто-то поджидает его на улице, то наверняка считает, что Шерлок будет уходить под покровом ночи.

Он шел пешком двое суток и никого по пути не встретил. Путь получился не быстрый из-за слабости тела и чрезмерной осмотрительности. Шел он как можно тише — буквально "на цыпочках", когда дорога пролегала по лесу, и совершенно не спал.

В конце концов, он добрался до небольшой гавани и укрылся на борту старой парусной шлюпки, где и провел ночь.

Следующим вечером он истратил на такси до ближайшего крупного города остатки своих российских рублей, и, едва ворочая языком, позвонил Майкрофту. Эти воспоминания были очень туманны, словно он спал или был под наркотиком.

Брат обеспечил его транспортом до безопасного места — номера какого-то отеля, медицинскими принадлежностями и новым мобильником. Шерлоку пришлось на пару недель прервать свою миссию, чтобы выздороветь и набраться сил. И побороться с начинающейся пневмонией, давя ее в зародыше. За это время он даже ни разу не выходил из отеля.

Оглядываясь назад, Шерлок понимал, что он в большом долгу у того бездомного — тот спас ему жизнь... и даже дважды за те день-два... три? Он даже не знал, сколько времени бродяга о нем заботился и как его звали.

Труп этого человека, должно быть, до сих пор гнил в том здании. От этой мысли Шерлоку стало не по себе, он испытал внезапный прилив... горя? вины? Наверное, и того и другого. Да когда же эти сантименты оставят его в покое?!

Он просто хотел тишины и отдыха.

Интересно, куда делся тот рюкзак? Не осталось ли в нем чего-нибудь, чтобы опознать личность того бродяги?

Далеко не сразу, но Шерлоку все-таки удалось опять соскользнуть в сон.


	19. Глава 19

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 19 **

**Воскресенье. Ночь и утро**

— Что случилось? — Мэри сбежала по лестнице, неся в руках вещи, которые просил Джон. Услышав крики Шерлока, она сразу заторопилась вниз.

Джон сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к кухонной тумбе; рядом валялось скомканное одеяло, а Шерлока нигде не было.

— Я не знаю. Ты видела, он снова соскользнул в воспоминания, но на этот раз, кажется, немного поверхностнее... Когда ты ушла за зерновой подушкой, его почти сразу стало тошнить. Я пытался привести его в чувство... — Джон потер правой рукой глаза. — Он "вернулся" и почти с яростью свернулся на боку, а потом внезапно поник как кукла... Потом мышцы у него снова начали напрягаться... в первый момент я даже побоялся, что сейчас будут судороги или еще что-то, но он только вцепился в одеяло, как в спасательный круг. После этого ему удалось встать, и он сбежал к себе, крикнув, чтобы я не смел за ним следовать.

— Судя по силе голоса, его слышали все соседи в радиусе трех домов.

Джон поднялся и взял свой телефон. Мэри обратила внимание, каким бледным и усталым он выглядел.

Джон ушел в гостиную и включил телевизор. Он явно не хотел, чтобы Шерлок услышал его разговор. Мэри пошла следом.

На другом конце линии сняли трубку.

— Майкрофт? Простите, что потревожил.

— Я не спал.

— Вы смотрели? — Джону было неприятно, что за ними вот так наблюдают, но сейчас это было к лучшему.

— Ну... да.

— Как он там?

— Не знаю, он... на полу, перед кроватью. Беспокойно двигается. Почему вы не сломали дверь? Ему нужно сильное успокаивающее. Было бы лучше, если бы вы...

— Но уж вы-то должны знать, что насильственно с ним ничто не сработает, ни в какой форме, — прервал его Джон. — Надо подождать, пока он сам поймет, что ему нужна помощь — только так он сможет ее принять.

— Что ж, желаю удачи.

— Тут есть проблема. Неделю назад он был уже на полпути к выходу, но потом что-то вернуло его в исходную точку. Может, ему и нужно периодически давать аккуратного пинка по заднице, но заставлять его нельзя ни в коей мере. Он должен самостоятельно все осознать, а мы — услышать, что ему действительно нужно.

— Советую вам войти к нему и дать что-то от этих приступов.

— Он просил меня пообещать, что я больше не стану этого делать. В прошлый раз препарат, похоже, сработал обратным образом: усилил панику, вызвал тревогу. Шерлок просил больше его не давать, и я не стану. И не буду взламывать дверь — полагаю, ему нужно некоторое пространство. Это мое профессиональное мнение. Его многочисленные проблемы, вероятно, вообще связаны с тем, что в прошлом его заставляли терпеть то, что он знал, ему не поможет. Нечего совершать ту же ошибку. Он... он, похоже, вернул себе потерянные воспоминания... которые были очень тяжелыми. Я не стану рисковать его доверием больше, чем и без того приходится.

— Так для чего вы мне позвонили? Полагаю, наши простые возможности уже исчерпаны и следует подумать о более радикальных средствах. Ситуация может быстро выйти из-под контроля.

— Я хочу видеть трансляцию с камер видеонаблюдения в его комнате.

— Так вы просто... о, понятно. Вы не знаете, как к ней подключиться, вам нужны инструкции.

— Если под "подключиться" вы имеете в виду "получить возможность смотреть на Шерлока", то да, — отмахнулся Джон от оскорбления.

— Вы получите инструкции, я обещаю.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

— Почему вы думаете, что он не уничтожит камеру, как только сможет подняться на ноги? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Я вообще удивляюсь, почему он раньше ее не уничтожил.

— Он хочет вас защитить, — буднично пояснил Майкрофт.

— С чего он взял, что я до сих пор в опасности?

— Костер Гая Фокса.

— Ох... ясно, — правда, Джон по-прежнему не понимал, какая опасность ему может грозить в комнате Шерлока.

— А что с его рукой? Откуда синяк?

— Забор крови, она в холодильнике. Пока не знаю, для чего ему это понадобилось.

— Мне нужен образец. Приготовьте его, пожалуйста, и передайте Антее, — Майкрофт повесил трубку прежде, чем Джон успел хоть что-то ответить.

Джон, разумеется, собирался рано или поздно зайти к Шерлоку, но сначала он хотел увидеть, что там внутри комнаты.

Полчаса спустя появилась Антея. Она принесла планшет с трансляцией из комнаты Шерлока и забрала пробу крови, которую Джон отлил из пакета Шерлока.

Около четырех часов ночи Джон наконец рискнул войти в спальню детектива. Прошел почти час с тех пор, как тот наконец затих и, похоже, заснул на полу. Доктор открыл дверь запасным ключом и тихо переступил порог.

С огромными предосторожностями он стал осматривать друга, стараясь его не разбудить, но Шерлок спал беспробудным сном. Физически он был в более или менее нормальном состоянии, только мокрый от пота и все еще дрожал всем телом. Джон принес ему бутылку с горячей водой и подогрел зерновую подушку. Шерлок настолько глубоко провалился в сон, что совсем не отреагировал, когда чуть позже Джон провел полный осмотр.

Через пару часов Джон обнаружил, что у Шерлока немного поднялась температура, и стал внимательно за ним наблюдать, но в итоге заключил, что это от стресса. Шерлок и раньше реагировал небольшой лихорадкой на обсуждения определенных тем или душевные страдания, его организм в этом смысле был довольно странным. Под конец Джон даже сменил повязку у него на ступне, тот все равно не проснулся.

Джон заходил к Шерлоку каждый час и, когда его температура нормализовалась, включил обогреватель.

К середине утра Джон заметил на своем небольшом экране движение. Он увидел, как Шерлок ненадолго проснулся и перебрался к себе на кровать.

А потом, не сразу, но все-таки снова заснул.

Мэри настаивала, что Джону тоже необходим отдых. Он, в конце концов, отдал ей планшет и ушел спать.

Когда Джон вновь проснулся, уже давно миновал полдень. Глянув на время, он даже застонал.

Мэри работала за ноутбуком в гостиной и сразу протянула ему планшет.

— Все тихо. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он в ответ что-то пробормотал и вгляделся в экран. Шерлок, похоже, еще крепко спал.

— Ты заходила к нему?

— Дважды, проверяла температуру. Лихорадки нет, спит, хотя и нерасслабленно, — деловито сообщила Мэри.

— Хорошо. Я сейчас к нему загляну и потом приму душ.

Он зашел к Шерлоку. Тот по-прежнему спал и чуть шевельнулся, когда Джон тронул его лоб, но не проснулся.

Джон принял душ и, уже вытираясь, услышал, что пришла новая смс. Он откопал в куче одежды свой телефон и сразу открыл сообщение.

**Кровь чистая. Есть новости по делу. Приду в 18.15. Проследите, чтобы он к этому времени проснулся.**

Узнав, что тест на наркотики отрицательный, Джон с облегчением выдохнул и на мгновение задумался, существует ли в представлении Майкрофта концепция уик-эндов. Похоже, если она и существовала, то не более, чем в представлении Шерлока.

Однако потом он осознал, что старший Холмс, вероятно, таким образом просто заботится о брате, торопясь как можно быстрее доставить ему информацию.

Джон переоделся в чистое и выпил чая с Мэри, после чего снова зашел к Шерлоку. Тревожные мысли о том, как отреагирует друг, когда проснется, отравляли ему всю ночь. Он чувствовал, что Шерлок может разозлиться или даже его прогнать.

В полутьме комнаты он осторожно присел на край кровати и наклонился, чтобы еще раз проверить температуру.

Однако, когда он протянул руку ко лбу Шерлока, то внезапно понял, что глаза детектива полуоткрыты и он на него смотрит.

— Привет, — тихо произнес Джон.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, и Джон не посмел к нему прикоснуться, только сжался, опасаясь новой конфронтации.

— Я сейчас включу свет, — предупредил он, и через пару секунд комната озарилась мягким светом прикроватной лампы.

Шерлок протестующе заворчал и моргнул, но, к огромному облегчению Джона, не напрягся и не отодвинулся.

— Голова болит?

Шерлок коротко кивнул, но больше никак не отреагировал. Только пассивно смотрел вперед.

— Твой брат прислал мне смс. У него есть по делу новости, которые он желает нам предоставить. Придет через два часа.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, только смотрел прямо перед собой.

Молчание затянулось, грозя превратится в неловкость, а Джон совершенно не представлял, с чем оно связано. Наконец Шерлок вдохнул поглубже и медленно раскрыл рот.

— Спасибо, — хрипло и едва слышно пробормотал он.

— За что?

— За то, что не влетел за мной и не накачал чем-нибудь на неделю. Брат, без сомнения, пытался заставить тебя пойти этим курсом.

Шерлок был настолько спокоен и неподвижен, что это почти пугало.

— А... ну да, — только и смог сказать Джон. Он не посмел спрашивать друга о самочувствии, не желая вызвать его раздражение или что там выводило Шерлока из равновесия.

— Ты обезвожен. Чайник только что закипел, — он даже не смел спросить, хочет ли Шерлок чая. Сейчас не время для расспросов. Джон остался на месте, ожидая реакции.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— О, да покончи ты с этим.

— Что? — Джон нахмурился.

— Ты хочешь провести осмотр и задать вопросы, — Шерлок так и не шевельнулся, только снова закрыл глаза.

— Ну... да, но я понимаю... я... не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто на тебя давят, — пояснил Джон, но потом медленно и осторожно все-таки сомкнул пальцы на запястье Шерлока. Пульс был нормальный, а кожа — прохладная, как ночью. Прикосновение длилось всего секунд пять, и Шерлок никак не отреагировал, даже не вздрогнул.

— Я хочу чая, — сказал Шерлок и впервые пошевелился. Он очень медленно спихнул с себя одеяло, перекатился на бок и, оттолкнувшись, сел, свесив ноги с кровати.

Джон выпрямился, наблюдая за болезненно медленными движениями Шерлока. Несколько долгих секунд они оба сидели на кровати напротив друг друга: детектив собирался с силами, чтобы подняться на ноги. Джон сочувственно прикусил губы.

Друг выглядел плохо и наверняка чувствовал себя ужасно после такой ночи. Несмотря на отдых, у него наверняка все болело. Когда Шерлок наконец поднялся, Джон шагнул к нему и встал рядом — не прикасаясь, но показывая, что он здесь и готов поддержать, если понадобится. Шерлок не оттолкнул его и никак не прокомментировал. Он лишь стоически прошел к креслу, облачился в халат и потом поплелся на кухню, источая ауру бесконечной усталости.

Джон пошел следом.

Заваривая себе чай, Шерлок обвел взглядом кухню, где уже не было никаких признаков вчерашних событий — Мэри об этом позаботилась. Джон решил, что таращиться на него — не лучшая идея. Он сходил за парацетамолом, положил таблетки на стол и оставил друга заниматься своими делами. Когда-то Шерлок оказывал ему ту же любезность — во время военных кошмаров Джона, которые он физически не мог не услышать. И сейчас Джон не расслаблялся, но он считал, что надо дать ситуации самой нормализоваться. По его опыту, лучшим способом разговорить Шерлока было возвращение нормальности. Если ходить вокруг него на цыпочках и причитать, он только больше замкнется. Мэри была с Джоном согласна, и они оба постарались спокойно заниматься своими делами.

Шерлок принял душ и послал кому-то смс, после чего выпил еще чашку чая. И только после этого наконец принял обезболивающее. Он молчал и двигался медленно, пока не появился Майкрофт, и Джон побоялся, что осложнения еще впереди.

Глава 20 Воскресенье. Вечер

Майкрофт окинул младшего брата пристальным взглядом, но даже не потрудился поздороваться.

— Чаю? — предложил Джон.

— Да, — просто ответил Майкрофт.

— Что ты обнаружил? — все еще хрипловато спросил Шерлок.

Майкрофт неторопливо устроился напротив него в кресле Джона, пока тот заваривал чай в чашках китайского фарфора. Закончив, доктор взял себе от обеденного стола стул и сел рядом с братьями.

Шерлок восседал, сомкнув кончики разведенных пальцев, нетерпеливо постукивая указательными.

— Я выяснил, откуда писались сообщения на том форуме... Спасибо, Джон, — старший Холмс принял двумя руками свою чашку. — Сам по себе адрес не принципиален, поскольку живший там человек несколько раз за последние годы переезжал. Однако место это — офицерский городок для военнослужащих и их семей. Мы не смогли определить, кто именно отправлял те сообщения, но вряд ли глава семьи — в то время еще сержант — поскольку запрашиваемая информация хорошо известна всем, кто ежедневно работает на базе. Сейчас ему пятьдесят восемь лет.

— Дети? — предположил Джон.

— А вот здесь информация становится немного расплывчатой... у него была жена, она умерла, когда старшему ребенку было двенадцать. Интересно другое: в одном источнике упоминается, что у этого человека трое детей: два мальчика и девочка, а во всех прочих двое — мальчик и девочка. Чистая удача, что мой агент заметил это небольшое расхождение.

— Твои миньоны сплошняком идиоты, — брюзгливо заявил Шерлок.

— Кроме того, есть вероятность, что этим компьютером воспользовался кто-то чужой. У них целый год жил студент по обмену и... В общем-то, у этой семьи, кажется, хорошая репутация, хотя должен признать, что мы задавали вопросы очень осторожно. Глава семьи очень активный человек в политике — пока еще не публичный, но на пути к этому. Так что нам пришлось максимально дистанцинироваться от деталей. Интересно еще и то, что этот человек предпочел задать свои вопросы на форуме, а не спросить лично у того, кто был явно более чем компетентен в этом вопросе.

— Плохие отношения, отсутствие доверия. Очевидно, — заметил Шерлок.

— Да, вероятно. Или же он нечасто бывал дома, — бесцветно произнес Майкрофт. — У этого человека безупречное личное дело и высокое звание. Я пороюсь на неделе поглубже, но все равно придется соблюдать аккуратность: у него есть важные друзья в правительстве. Из тех, кому нельзя просто так досаждать. Проследить его отпрысков я не смог, что само по себе довольно странно, но были и другие шероховатости.

— Как его зовут? — натянуто поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Марк Дэниел Александр.

— О, — выдохнул тот, очевидно, знакомый с именем.

— И где здесь его фамилия? — слегка озадачено спросил Джон. Он никогда о таком не слышал.

— Александр, — одновременно ответили оба брата. Джон усмехнулся.

— Он как раз в нужном возрасте для подозреваемого, который выбросил первую жертву в парке, — пояснил Шерлок.

— Не представляю, зачем человеку с такой репутацией опускаться до подобного, — озадачено произнес Джон.

— Возможно, как раз _из-за_ его репутации, — выдвинул теорию Шерлок.

— Я несколько раз с ним встречался; он скорее из тех, кто любит командовать, а не тех, кто предпочитает лично делать всю работу, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Может, это приобретается с практикой, — пошутил Джон, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу. Но без толку. Шерлок и Майкрофт всегда общались очень холодно, и никто из них даже не попытался изобразить вежливую улыбку.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, пока это все.

— И ты потрудился приехать из-за _этого_?

— ... И хотел посмотреть, как ты, — признал Майкрофт, заметно снизив тон.

— Я в порядке.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты принял предложение Джона — назначение антидепрессантов, — с эффектом разорвавшейся бомбы сообщил старший Холмс.

— Нет! Я уже говорил: я категорически отказываюсь принимать то, что портит работу моего мозга!

Джон вздрогнул от прозвучавшей в его голосе злости и испугался, что Шерлок сейчас снова скроется в своей комнате. Но братья только немигающе буравили друг друга взглядами.

Через пару минут Майкрофт благоразумно сдался и встал.

— Спасибо за чай, доктор Ватсон, — вежливо поблагодарил он и кивнул на прощание: — Я позвоню, если что-то выясню. — И потом добавил, не глядя на Шерлока, но явно адресуясь именно ему: — Я бы предпочел, чтобы к тебе вернулся здравый смысл и ты принял помощь.

— Не притворяйся, что ты за меня беспокоишься, Майкрофт. Тебе не идет.

— Будь уверен: я ненавижу это не меньше, чем ты, — ответил тот.

Джон поднял брови, не совсем понимая, что он имеет в виду. Но Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул, явно точно зная, о чем говорит брат.

— Доброго вечера, — произнес Майкрофт и скрылся за дверью.

Оставшуюся часть вечера Шерлок экспериментировал с антидотами, а Мэри готовила на ужин карри.

Но что действительно удивило доктора, так это сколько детектив пьет. Должно быть, у него было сильное обезвоживание. Шерлок сделал себе целый чайник чая и целиком его выпил.

Пара успешно уговорила его поесть, и Шерлок съел почти полтарелки карри.

Тему прошлого вечера Джон и Мэри решили пока не поднимать — им всем требовалось время, чтобы осознать то, что произошло.

Джона очень интересовало, что именно вспомнил Шерлок, но он знал по собственному опыту ПТСР, что нельзя подталкивать человека к разговору, если он еще не готов. Естественно, сегодня Шерлок старался вести себя, как будто ничего не произошло — и даже успешнее, чем за все прошедшее время. Что лишний раз доказывало, насколько угнетающе подействовали на него ночные события.

Примерно на половине ужина Шерлок поднялся на ноги и направился к себе в спальню.

— Куда ты? — удивилась Мэри, потягивая красное вино.

— Взять... кое-что, — пробормотал Шерлок.

Но спустя три минуты он так и не вернулся, а из комнаты не раздалось ни единого звука. Джон пошел проверить, все ли с ним в порядке.

Он обнаружил друга спящим на животе поверх одеял, и даже во сне на его лице отчетливо отражалась усталость. Джон тихо прикрыл дверь, чтобы Шерлоку не мешали их разговоры, и пошел в гостиную. Там он вытащил из кучи хлама на книжной полке спрятанный им планшет.

— Он в порядке?

— Похоже на то. Спит.

— Переваривание пищи — это большая нагрузка, особенно, если повариха кое-что специально туда добавила, чтобы он почувствовал себя усталым.

— Что?

— Я приготовила рис, добавила мед... компоненты, которые способствуют выработке серотонина и помогают заснуть.

— О, точно. Натуральное снотворное?

— Я подумала, что после прошлой ночи мы могли бы воспользоваться этим средством. Особенно, учитывая, что он отказывается от лекарств.

Джон усмехнулся и включил планшет.

— Решила поинтересоваться "народными средствами"?

— Нет, я и раньше о них знала, просто не особенно углублялась. А моя готовка скорее напоминает еду-утешение.

— Когда речь идет о Шерлоке Холмсе, эти два слова вместе не становятся. Уверен, он даже не понял бы их смысла, — Джон закатил глаза и положил себе еще карри к остаткам риса. — Честно говоря, мне в последние дни становится не по себе при мысли, что я не знаю, как его утешить. Я ничего не могу придумать — он слишком выведен из равновесия. Я имею в виду, обычно ему помогает работа, но сейчас...

— О, да ладно тебе. Ты беспрерывно утешаешь его вот уже две недели, и он вполне тебе позволяет.

— Да, вначале позволял, но теперь уже нет... не знаю...

— А ты никогда не думал просто подойти и обнять его? Сказать, что ты рад его возвращению?

— После такого фокуса он наверняка бы выкинул меня из квартиры. Он не любит, когда к нему прикасаются.

— Я знаю, но есть вероятность, что он вполне распознает привычный смысл. Объятие — это очень прямой жест, его почти невозможно передать словами.

— Я знаю, но... Шерлок не относится к тем, кого легко обнимать. Я никогда этого не делал.

— Серьезно?

— Да. Хотя... Грег говорил мне, что один раз он обнимал Шерлока.

— И?

— Да ничего, Шерлок не пытался откусить ему за это голову.

— Что ж, возможно, это хороший признак.

— Не уверен. И сама мысль... не кажется мне подходящей.

Несколько минут они ужинали в молчании, после чего Мэри протянула руку.

— Дай мне твой телефон.

— Зачем? — При виде ее лукавой улыбки Джон заподозрил, что здесь есть подвох.

— Я хочу написать Майкрофту и спросить, какая еда-утешение была у Шерлока в детстве.

— Нет!

— Почему? Ты только представь, какое у него будет лицо, когда он прочитает. Кроме того, тебе нечего опасаться, он же будет знать, что пишу я.

Джон хохотнул и потом осознал, что Мэри пытается поднять настроение и ему тоже. Он принес ей телефон.

Мэри набрала сообщение, нажала "отправить" и положила телефон на стол между ними.

Однако вместо ответного сообщения спустя несколько минут раздался звонок.

Мэри сняла трубку и направилась в гостиную. Джон пошел за ней.

— Погодите, я сейчас включу "громкую связь".

— Где то, что прислала наша мать Шерлоку? — послышался из динамика голос Майкрофта.

— Что? — не понял Джон.

— Продукты. То, что она прислала, на самом деле для него еда-утешение.

— Серьезно? — Мэри широко заулыбалась.

— Сделайте ему какао-бобы.

— А что это такое? Обычное какао? — спросила Мэри.

— Что в них особенного? — Джона интересовало то же.

— Способ приготовления. Но сначала я должен пояснить кое-что насчет Шерлока и его отношения к пище... Он предпочитает определенные... фактуры. Ребенком он хотел есть одни и те же блюда, причем приготовленные без каких-либо вариаций. Чем меньше что-то смешивалось, тем выше были шансы, что ему понравится... Я хочу сказать, он предпочитает, чтобы все было_ раздельно_.

— О, — поняла Мэри.

— Да и это исключает такие блюда, как рагу и жаркое. Мне тяжело было это понять, — сказал Джон. — Единственное исключение — азиатская кухня. Может быть, потому что ее готовят не так долго, но это всего лишь моя теория.

— Нашей матери тоже пришлось непросто. А когда он отказался есть в школе, это стало серьезной проблемой, поскольку информация дошла до школьной медсестры и визита врача. Тот ошибочно поставил диагноз "анорексия" из-за того, что Шерлок отказывался есть продукты с определенным вкусом или фактурой. Кроме того, во время расспросов он еще говорил, что чувствует на посуде вкус и запах моющего средства и из-за этого его подташнивает. Врач ему не поверил и обвинил Шерлока, что он придумывает. Раз Шерлок отказывается есть, значит, он анорексик, а доктор всегда прав. Простите за этот сарказм, Джон, но в детстве врачи не раз проявляли к моему брату подобное отношение. В последние годы, правда, стало получше, врачи стали больше к нему прислушиваться. К счастью, наша мать не разделяла мнение доктора и убеждала Шерлока рассказывать, что именно раздражает его в школьных завтраках. И потом избаловала его домашними сэндвичами и снеками. Пока он был ребенком, ей хорошо удавалось его накормить, но потом он уехал из дома, и все скатилось по наклонной. Хотя когда вы, Джон, с ним поселились, стало гораздо лучше.

— Ну спасибо, — только и пробормотал Джон.

— Мать просила передать ему тот пакет, но полагаю, сам он вряд ли будет им пользоваться, так что я объясню вам, что надо делать. Запомните или, еще лучше, запишите... Вы знаете, где сейчас пакет?

Джон принес бумагу и ручку.

— Под раковиной. Я сейчас принесу, — вызвалась Мэри и пошла на кухню.

— Вы очень понравились нашей матери, Джон. И она попросила меня передать вам, как нужно готовить то, что она прислала для Шерлока... Чего я не понимаю, так это почему она просто вам не позвонила. И теперь _я _принимаюсь за пересказывание рецептов...

Услышав, сколько отчаяния и неловкости в тоне старшего Холмса, Джон улыбнулся. В некоторых вещах братья были очень похожи. Шерлок сказал бы то же самое, окажись он на месте Майкрофта.

— Там должен быть чистый обезжиренный порошок-какао, натуральный, без всяких добавок, — начал Майкрофт.

— Есть, — Мэри порылась в пакете и извлекла оттуда дорогого вида коробку.

— Из него можно сделать напиток, но вы должны неукоснительно следовать моим указаниям. Положите две чайные ложки с горкой в обычную чашку, добавьте три столовые ложки кипятка и размешайте до консистенции густой пасты — это займет некоторое время, не удивляйтесь. Потом медленно долейте чашку обезжиренным молоком и подогрейте в микроволновке, либо предварительно разогрейте молоко на плите. Температура подачи должна составлять около 65 градусов. Не пробуйте, что у вас получилось: варево отвратительное, горькое, черное, концентрированное. И ни при каких обстоятельствах больше туда ничего не добавляйте, в том числе сахара.

— Ничего себе, по описанию просто гадость, — скривилась Мэри.

— У Шерлока странные пищевые привычки, но этот напиток ему действительно нравится. Есть еще один рецепт. Взять свежий имбирь, почистить, измельчить ручным блендером. Положить три больших столовых ложки получившегося порошка в кипящую воду и минимум десять минут поварить. Отфильтровать гущу, добавить столовую ложку коричневого сахара. Тоже пробовать не советую, если только вы не любите очень сладкое и очень горячее. Мне самому иногда даже нравится. Если у вас получилось нечто ужасно горячее и сладкое, значит, вы все сделали правильно. Температура подачи — 70 градусов.

— Боже, никогда бы не подумала, что он станет такое есть. Очень концентрировано.

— Ну, мы никогда не могли предсказать, что ему навредит, а что успокоит. Это варево его успокаивает.

— А как ваша мать поняла про _это_?

— Ну... в случае с какао Шерлоку было лет шесть. Мама готовила смесь для шоколадного пудинга. Но не успела она добавить крахмала и замешать с горячим молоком, как Шерлок отпил смеси и попросил еще. Мама его отругала, потом попробовала сама и поняла, что забыла добавить сахара. Позже он еще несколько раз просил у нее эту смесь — как мама заметила, в моменты стресса. Когда она спросила Шерлока, почему он хочет именно этого, он просто ответил, что этой смеси требует его организм — он даже никогда не говорил, нравится она ему на вкус или нет. Но поскольку у них всегда шла война за то, чтобы впихнуть в него хоть какие-то калории, мама радовалась каждой мелочи, а особенно, когда Шерлок сам проявлял инициативу. А с имбирем... после возвращения из Сербии он несколько раз заставлял моего повара его так готовить. Упоминал какой-то храм или Азию... что-то в этом роде.

— Ладно... — Джон засмеялся. — Никогда бы не подумал, что мы будем готовить для него еду-утешение... Хорошо, что вы об этом рассказали. Есть еще что-то важное?

— Главное в обоих рецептах точно соблюдать температуру. Кроме них есть еще, но эти — самые важные. Только, _пожалуйста_, звоните нашей матери, если дело не очень срочное. Я дам вам ее номер, — сообщил Майкрофт. От мысли, что его снова могут использовать в качестве передаточного звена, в его голосе звучал почти ужас.

— Хорошо. Мы так и сделаем. Спасибо, Майкрофт, — с улыбкой сказала Мэри.

— Спасибо и доброй ночи, — добавил Джон.

Они отключились. Мэри открыла какао и понюхала его.

— Пахнет приятно.

— Не представляю, как нам его предложить. Шерлок поймет, что мы пытаемся его утешить и может разозлиться. А нам нельзя упускать такую возможность. Надо проявить деликатность и осторожность. Судя по тому, что он засунул пакет под раковину, он не хочет не то, что видеть, но даже вспоминать о его существовании.

Они с Мэри убрали содержимое пакета, чтобы случайно его не выбросить, потом поели десерта и, несмотря на ранний вечер, пошли спать.

Когда они заглянули к Шерлоку, тот все еще крепко спал.


	20. Глава 20

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 19 **

**Воскресенье. Ночь и утро**

— Что случилось? — Мэри сбежала по лестнице, неся в руках вещи, которые просил Джон. Услышав крики Шерлока, она сразу заторопилась вниз.

Джон сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к кухонной тумбе; рядом валялось скомканное одеяло, а Шерлока нигде не было.

— Я не знаю. Ты видела, он снова соскользнул в воспоминания, но на этот раз, кажется, немного поверхностнее... Когда ты ушла за зерновой подушкой, его почти сразу стало тошнить. Я пытался привести его в чувство... — Джон потер правой рукой глаза. — Он "вернулся" и почти с яростью свернулся на боку, а потом внезапно поник как кукла... Потом мышцы у него снова начали напрягаться... в первый момент я даже побоялся, что сейчас будут судороги или еще что-то, но он только вцепился в одеяло, как в спасательный круг. После этого ему удалось встать, и он сбежал к себе, крикнув, чтобы я не смел за ним следовать.

— Судя по силе голоса, его слышали все соседи в радиусе трех домов.

Джон поднялся и взял свой телефон. Мэри обратила внимание, каким бледным и усталым он выглядел.

Джон ушел в гостиную и включил телевизор. Он явно не хотел, чтобы Шерлок услышал его разговор. Мэри пошла следом.

На другом конце линии сняли трубку.

— Майкрофт? Простите, что потревожил.

— Я не спал.

— Вы смотрели? — Джону было неприятно, что за ними вот так наблюдают, но сейчас это было к лучшему.

— Ну... да.

— Как он там?

— Не знаю, он... на полу, перед кроватью. Беспокойно двигается. Почему вы не сломали дверь? Ему нужно сильное успокаивающее. Было бы лучше, если бы вы...

— Но уж вы-то должны знать, что насильственно с ним ничто не сработает, ни в какой форме, — прервал его Джон. — Надо подождать, пока он сам поймет, что ему нужна помощь — только так он сможет ее принять.

— Что ж, желаю удачи.

— Тут есть проблема. Неделю назад он был уже на полпути к выходу, но потом что-то вернуло его в исходную точку. Может, ему и нужно периодически давать аккуратного пинка по заднице, но заставлять его нельзя ни в коей мере. Он должен самостоятельно все осознать, а мы — услышать, что ему действительно нужно.

— Советую вам войти к нему и дать что-то от этих приступов.

— Он просил меня пообещать, что я больше не стану этого делать. В прошлый раз препарат, похоже, сработал обратным образом: усилил панику, вызвал тревогу. Шерлок просил больше его не давать, и я не стану. И не буду взламывать дверь — полагаю, ему нужно некоторое пространство. Это мое профессиональное мнение. Его многочисленные проблемы, вероятно, вообще связаны с тем, что в прошлом его заставляли терпеть то, что он знал, ему не поможет. Нечего совершать ту же ошибку. Он... он, похоже, вернул себе потерянные воспоминания... которые были очень тяжелыми. Я не стану рисковать его доверием больше, чем и без того приходится.

— Так для чего вы мне позвонили? Полагаю, наши простые возможности уже исчерпаны и следует подумать о более радикальных средствах. Ситуация может быстро выйти из-под контроля.

— Я хочу видеть трансляцию с камер видеонаблюдения в его комнате.

— Так вы просто... о, понятно. Вы не знаете, как к ней подключиться, вам нужны инструкции.

— Если под "подключиться" вы имеете в виду "получить возможность смотреть на Шерлока", то да, — отмахнулся Джон от оскорбления.

— Вы получите инструкции, я обещаю.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

— Почему вы думаете, что он не уничтожит камеру, как только сможет подняться на ноги? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Я вообще удивляюсь, почему он раньше ее не уничтожил.

— Он хочет вас защитить, — буднично пояснил Майкрофт.

— С чего он взял, что я до сих пор в опасности?

— Костер Гая Фокса.

— Ох... ясно, — правда, Джон по-прежнему не понимал, какая опасность ему может грозить в комнате Шерлока.

— А что с его рукой? Откуда синяк?

— Забор крови, она в холодильнике. Пока не знаю, для чего ему это понадобилось.

— Мне нужен образец. Приготовьте его, пожалуйста, и передайте Антее, — Майкрофт повесил трубку прежде, чем Джон успел хоть что-то ответить.

Джон, разумеется, собирался рано или поздно зайти к Шерлоку, но сначала он хотел увидеть, что там внутри комнаты.

Полчаса спустя появилась Антея. Она принесла планшет с трансляцией из комнаты Шерлока и забрала пробу крови, которую Джон отлил из пакета Шерлока.

Около четырех часов ночи Джон наконец рискнул войти в спальню детектива. Прошел почти час с тех пор, как тот наконец затих и, похоже, заснул на полу. Доктор открыл дверь запасным ключом и тихо переступил порог.

С огромными предосторожностями он стал осматривать друга, стараясь его не разбудить, но Шерлок спал беспробудным сном. Физически он был в более или менее нормальном состоянии, только мокрый от пота и все еще дрожал всем телом. Джон принес ему бутылку с горячей водой и подогрел зерновую подушку. Шерлок настолько глубоко провалился в сон, что совсем не отреагировал, когда чуть позже Джон провел полный осмотр.

Через пару часов Джон обнаружил, что у Шерлока немного поднялась температура, и стал внимательно за ним наблюдать, но в итоге заключил, что это от стресса. Шерлок и раньше реагировал небольшой лихорадкой на обсуждения определенных тем или душевные страдания, его организм в этом смысле был довольно странным. Под конец Джон даже сменил повязку у него на ступне, тот все равно не проснулся.

Джон заходил к Шерлоку каждый час и, когда его температура нормализовалась, включил обогреватель.

К середине утра Джон заметил на своем небольшом экране движение. Он увидел, как Шерлок ненадолго проснулся и перебрался к себе на кровать.

А потом, не сразу, но все-таки снова заснул.

Мэри настаивала, что Джону тоже необходим отдых. Он, в конце концов, отдал ей планшет и ушел спать.

Когда Джон вновь проснулся, уже давно миновал полдень. Глянув на время, он даже застонал.

Мэри работала за ноутбуком в гостиной и сразу протянула ему планшет.

— Все тихо. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он в ответ что-то пробормотал и вгляделся в экран. Шерлок, похоже, еще крепко спал.

— Ты заходила к нему?

— Дважды, проверяла температуру. Лихорадки нет, спит, хотя и нерасслабленно, — деловито сообщила Мэри.

— Хорошо. Я сейчас к нему загляну и потом приму душ.

Он зашел к Шерлоку. Тот по-прежнему спал и чуть шевельнулся, когда Джон тронул его лоб, но не проснулся.

Джон принял душ и, уже вытираясь, услышал, что пришла новая смс. Он откопал в куче одежды свой телефон и сразу открыл сообщение.

**Кровь чистая. Есть новости по делу. Приду в 18.15. Проследите, чтобы он к этому времени проснулся.**

Узнав, что тест на наркотики отрицательный, Джон с облегчением выдохнул и на мгновение задумался, существует ли в представлении Майкрофта концепция уик-эндов. Похоже, если она и существовала, то не более, чем в представлении Шерлока.

Однако потом он осознал, что старший Холмс, вероятно, таким образом просто заботится о брате, торопясь как можно быстрее доставить ему информацию.

Джон переоделся в чистое и выпил чая с Мэри, после чего снова зашел к Шерлоку. Тревожные мысли о том, как отреагирует друг, когда проснется, отравляли ему всю ночь. Он чувствовал, что Шерлок может разозлиться или даже его прогнать.

В полутьме комнаты он осторожно присел на край кровати и наклонился, чтобы еще раз проверить температуру.

Однако, когда он протянул руку ко лбу Шерлока, то внезапно понял, что глаза детектива полуоткрыты и он на него смотрит.

— Привет, — тихо произнес Джон.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, и Джон не посмел к нему прикоснуться, только сжался, опасаясь новой конфронтации.

— Я сейчас включу свет, — предупредил он, и через пару секунд комната озарилась мягким светом прикроватной лампы.

Шерлок протестующе заворчал и моргнул, но, к огромному облегчению Джона, не напрягся и не отодвинулся.

— Голова болит?

Шерлок коротко кивнул, но больше никак не отреагировал. Только пассивно смотрел вперед.

— Твой брат прислал мне смс. У него есть по делу новости, которые он желает нам предоставить. Придет через два часа.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, только смотрел прямо перед собой.

Молчание затянулось, грозя превратится в неловкость, а Джон совершенно не представлял, с чем оно связано. Наконец Шерлок вдохнул поглубже и медленно раскрыл рот.

— Спасибо, — хрипло и едва слышно пробормотал он.

— За что?

— За то, что не влетел за мной и не накачал чем-нибудь на неделю. Брат, без сомнения, пытался заставить тебя пойти этим курсом.

Шерлок был настолько спокоен и неподвижен, что это почти пугало.

— А... ну да, — только и смог сказать Джон. Он не посмел спрашивать друга о самочувствии, не желая вызвать его раздражение или что там выводило Шерлока из равновесия.

— Ты обезвожен. Чайник только что закипел, — он даже не смел спросить, хочет ли Шерлок чая. Сейчас не время для расспросов. Джон остался на месте, ожидая реакции.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— О, да покончи ты с этим.

— Что? — Джон нахмурился.

— Ты хочешь провести осмотр и задать вопросы, — Шерлок так и не шевельнулся, только снова закрыл глаза.

— Ну... да, но я понимаю... я... не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто на тебя давят, — пояснил Джон, но потом медленно и осторожно все-таки сомкнул пальцы на запястье Шерлока. Пульс был нормальный, а кожа — прохладная, как ночью. Прикосновение длилось всего секунд пять, и Шерлок никак не отреагировал, даже не вздрогнул.

— Я хочу чая, — сказал Шерлок и впервые пошевелился. Он очень медленно спихнул с себя одеяло, перекатился на бок и, оттолкнувшись, сел, свесив ноги с кровати.

Джон выпрямился, наблюдая за болезненно медленными движениями Шерлока. Несколько долгих секунд они оба сидели на кровати напротив друг друга: детектив собирался с силами, чтобы подняться на ноги. Джон сочувственно прикусил губы.

Друг выглядел плохо и наверняка чувствовал себя ужасно после такой ночи. Несмотря на отдых, у него наверняка все болело. Когда Шерлок наконец поднялся, Джон шагнул к нему и встал рядом — не прикасаясь, но показывая, что он здесь и готов поддержать, если понадобится. Шерлок не оттолкнул его и никак не прокомментировал. Он лишь стоически прошел к креслу, облачился в халат и потом поплелся на кухню, источая ауру бесконечной усталости.

Джон пошел следом.

Заваривая себе чай, Шерлок обвел взглядом кухню, где уже не было никаких признаков вчерашних событий — Мэри об этом позаботилась. Джон решил, что таращиться на него — не лучшая идея. Он сходил за парацетамолом, положил таблетки на стол и оставил друга заниматься своими делами. Когда-то Шерлок оказывал ему ту же любезность — во время военных кошмаров Джона, которые он физически не мог не услышать. И сейчас Джон не расслаблялся, но он считал, что надо дать ситуации самой нормализоваться. По его опыту, лучшим способом разговорить Шерлока было возвращение нормальности. Если ходить вокруг него на цыпочках и причитать, он только больше замкнется. Мэри была с Джоном согласна, и они оба постарались спокойно заниматься своими делами.

Шерлок принял душ и послал кому-то смс, после чего выпил еще чашку чая. И только после этого наконец принял обезболивающее. Он молчал и двигался медленно, пока не появился Майкрофт, и Джон побоялся, что осложнения еще впереди.

Глава 20 Воскресенье. Вечер

Майкрофт окинул младшего брата пристальным взглядом, но даже не потрудился поздороваться.

— Чаю? — предложил Джон.

— Да, — просто ответил Майкрофт.

— Что ты обнаружил? — все еще хрипловато спросил Шерлок.

Майкрофт неторопливо устроился напротив него в кресле Джона, пока тот заваривал чай в чашках китайского фарфора. Закончив, доктор взял себе от обеденного стола стул и сел рядом с братьями.

Шерлок восседал, сомкнув кончики разведенных пальцев, нетерпеливо постукивая указательными.

— Я выяснил, откуда писались сообщения на том форуме... Спасибо, Джон, — старший Холмс принял двумя руками свою чашку. — Сам по себе адрес не принципиален, поскольку живший там человек несколько раз за последние годы переезжал. Однако место это — офицерский городок для военнослужащих и их семей. Мы не смогли определить, кто именно отправлял те сообщения, но вряд ли глава семьи — в то время еще сержант — поскольку запрашиваемая информация хорошо известна всем, кто ежедневно работает на базе. Сейчас ему пятьдесят восемь лет.

— Дети? — предположил Джон.

— А вот здесь информация становится немного расплывчатой... у него была жена, она умерла, когда старшему ребенку было двенадцать. Интересно другое: в одном источнике упоминается, что у этого человека трое детей: два мальчика и девочка, а во всех прочих двое — мальчик и девочка. Чистая удача, что мой агент заметил это небольшое расхождение.

— Твои миньоны сплошняком идиоты, — брюзгливо заявил Шерлок.

— Кроме того, есть вероятность, что этим компьютером воспользовался кто-то чужой. У них целый год жил студент по обмену и... В общем-то, у этой семьи, кажется, хорошая репутация, хотя должен признать, что мы задавали вопросы очень осторожно. Глава семьи очень активный человек в политике — пока еще не публичный, но на пути к этому. Так что нам пришлось максимально дистанцинироваться от деталей. Интересно еще и то, что этот человек предпочел задать свои вопросы на форуме, а не спросить лично у того, кто был явно более чем компетентен в этом вопросе.

— Плохие отношения, отсутствие доверия. Очевидно, — заметил Шерлок.

— Да, вероятно. Или же он нечасто бывал дома, — бесцветно произнес Майкрофт. — У этого человека безупречное личное дело и высокое звание. Я пороюсь на неделе поглубже, но все равно придется соблюдать аккуратность: у него есть важные друзья в правительстве. Из тех, кому нельзя просто так досаждать. Проследить его отпрысков я не смог, что само по себе довольно странно, но были и другие шероховатости.

— Как его зовут? — натянуто поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Марк Дэниел Александр.

— О, — выдохнул тот, очевидно, знакомый с именем.

— И где здесь его фамилия? — слегка озадачено спросил Джон. Он никогда о таком не слышал.

— Александр, — одновременно ответили оба брата. Джон усмехнулся.

— Он как раз в нужном возрасте для подозреваемого, который выбросил первую жертву в парке, — пояснил Шерлок.

— Не представляю, зачем человеку с такой репутацией опускаться до подобного, — озадачено произнес Джон.

— Возможно, как раз _из-за_ его репутации, — выдвинул теорию Шерлок.

— Я несколько раз с ним встречался; он скорее из тех, кто любит командовать, а не тех, кто предпочитает лично делать всю работу, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Может, это приобретается с практикой, — пошутил Джон, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу. Но без толку. Шерлок и Майкрофт всегда общались очень холодно, и никто из них даже не попытался изобразить вежливую улыбку.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, пока это все.

— И ты потрудился приехать из-за _этого_?

— ... И хотел посмотреть, как ты, — признал Майкрофт, заметно снизив тон.

— Я в порядке.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты принял предложение Джона — назначение антидепрессантов, — с эффектом разорвавшейся бомбы сообщил старший Холмс.

— Нет! Я уже говорил: я категорически отказываюсь принимать то, что портит работу моего мозга!

Джон вздрогнул от прозвучавшей в его голосе злости и испугался, что Шерлок сейчас снова скроется в своей комнате. Но братья только немигающе буравили друг друга взглядами.

Через пару минут Майкрофт благоразумно сдался и встал.

— Спасибо за чай, доктор Ватсон, — вежливо поблагодарил он и кивнул на прощание: — Я позвоню, если что-то выясню. — И потом добавил, не глядя на Шерлока, но явно адресуясь именно ему: — Я бы предпочел, чтобы к тебе вернулся здравый смысл и ты принял помощь.

— Не притворяйся, что ты за меня беспокоишься, Майкрофт. Тебе не идет.

— Будь уверен: я ненавижу это не меньше, чем ты, — ответил тот.

Джон поднял брови, не совсем понимая, что он имеет в виду. Но Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул, явно точно зная, о чем говорит брат.

— Доброго вечера, — произнес Майкрофт и скрылся за дверью.

Оставшуюся часть вечера Шерлок экспериментировал с антидотами, а Мэри готовила на ужин карри.

Но что действительно удивило доктора, так это сколько детектив пьет. Должно быть, у него было сильное обезвоживание. Шерлок сделал себе целый чайник чая и целиком его выпил.

Пара успешно уговорила его поесть, и Шерлок съел почти полтарелки карри.

Тему прошлого вечера Джон и Мэри решили пока не поднимать — им всем требовалось время, чтобы осознать то, что произошло.

Джона очень интересовало, что именно вспомнил Шерлок, но он знал по собственному опыту ПТСР, что нельзя подталкивать человека к разговору, если он еще не готов. Естественно, сегодня Шерлок старался вести себя, как будто ничего не произошло — и даже успешнее, чем за все прошедшее время. Что лишний раз доказывало, насколько угнетающе подействовали на него ночные события.

Примерно на половине ужина Шерлок поднялся на ноги и направился к себе в спальню.

— Куда ты? — удивилась Мэри, потягивая красное вино.

— Взять... кое-что, — пробормотал Шерлок.

Но спустя три минуты он так и не вернулся, а из комнаты не раздалось ни единого звука. Джон пошел проверить, все ли с ним в порядке.

Он обнаружил друга спящим на животе поверх одеял, и даже во сне на его лице отчетливо отражалась усталость. Джон тихо прикрыл дверь, чтобы Шерлоку не мешали их разговоры, и пошел в гостиную. Там он вытащил из кучи хлама на книжной полке спрятанный им планшет.

— Он в порядке?

— Похоже на то. Спит.

— Переваривание пищи — это большая нагрузка, особенно, если повариха кое-что специально туда добавила, чтобы он почувствовал себя усталым.

— Что?

— Я приготовила рис, добавила мед... компоненты, которые способствуют выработке серотонина и помогают заснуть.

— О, точно. Натуральное снотворное?

— Я подумала, что после прошлой ночи мы могли бы воспользоваться этим средством. Особенно, учитывая, что он отказывается от лекарств.

Джон усмехнулся и включил планшет.

— Решила поинтересоваться "народными средствами"?

— Нет, я и раньше о них знала, просто не особенно углублялась. А моя готовка скорее напоминает еду-утешение.

— Когда речь идет о Шерлоке Холмсе, эти два слова вместе не становятся. Уверен, он даже не понял бы их смысла, — Джон закатил глаза и положил себе еще карри к остаткам риса. — Честно говоря, мне в последние дни становится не по себе при мысли, что я не знаю, как его утешить. Я ничего не могу придумать — он слишком выведен из равновесия. Я имею в виду, обычно ему помогает работа, но сейчас...

— О, да ладно тебе. Ты беспрерывно утешаешь его вот уже две недели, и он вполне тебе позволяет.

— Да, вначале позволял, но теперь уже нет... не знаю...

— А ты никогда не думал просто подойти и обнять его? Сказать, что ты рад его возвращению?

— После такого фокуса он наверняка бы выкинул меня из квартиры. Он не любит, когда к нему прикасаются.

— Я знаю, но есть вероятность, что он вполне распознает привычный смысл. Объятие — это очень прямой жест, его почти невозможно передать словами.

— Я знаю, но... Шерлок не относится к тем, кого легко обнимать. Я никогда этого не делал.

— Серьезно?

— Да. Хотя... Грег говорил мне, что один раз он обнимал Шерлока.

— И?

— Да ничего, Шерлок не пытался откусить ему за это голову.

— Что ж, возможно, это хороший признак.

— Не уверен. И сама мысль... не кажется мне подходящей.

Несколько минут они ужинали в молчании, после чего Мэри протянула руку.

— Дай мне твой телефон.

— Зачем? — При виде ее лукавой улыбки Джон заподозрил, что здесь есть подвох.

— Я хочу написать Майкрофту и спросить, какая еда-утешение была у Шерлока в детстве.

— Нет!

— Почему? Ты только представь, какое у него будет лицо, когда он прочитает. Кроме того, тебе нечего опасаться, он же будет знать, что пишу я.

Джон хохотнул и потом осознал, что Мэри пытается поднять настроение и ему тоже. Он принес ей телефон.

Мэри набрала сообщение, нажала "отправить" и положила телефон на стол между ними.

Однако вместо ответного сообщения спустя несколько минут раздался звонок.

Мэри сняла трубку и направилась в гостиную. Джон пошел за ней.

— Погодите, я сейчас включу "громкую связь".

— Где то, что прислала наша мать Шерлоку? — послышался из динамика голос Майкрофта.

— Что? — не понял Джон.

— Продукты. То, что она прислала, на самом деле для него еда-утешение.

— Серьезно? — Мэри широко заулыбалась.

— Сделайте ему какао-бобы.

— А что это такое? Обычное какао? — спросила Мэри.

— Что в них особенного? — Джона интересовало то же.

— Способ приготовления. Но сначала я должен пояснить кое-что насчет Шерлока и его отношения к пище... Он предпочитает определенные... фактуры. Ребенком он хотел есть одни и те же блюда, причем приготовленные без каких-либо вариаций. Чем меньше что-то смешивалось, тем выше были шансы, что ему понравится... Я хочу сказать, он предпочитает, чтобы все было_ раздельно_.

— О, — поняла Мэри.

— Да и это исключает такие блюда, как рагу и жаркое. Мне тяжело было это понять, — сказал Джон. — Единственное исключение — азиатская кухня. Может быть, потому что ее готовят не так долго, но это всего лишь моя теория.

— Нашей матери тоже пришлось непросто. А когда он отказался есть в школе, это стало серьезной проблемой, поскольку информация дошла до школьной медсестры и визита врача. Тот ошибочно поставил диагноз "анорексия" из-за того, что Шерлок отказывался есть продукты с определенным вкусом или фактурой. Кроме того, во время расспросов он еще говорил, что чувствует на посуде вкус и запах моющего средства и из-за этого его подташнивает. Врач ему не поверил и обвинил Шерлока, что он придумывает. Раз Шерлок отказывается есть, значит, он анорексик, а доктор всегда прав. Простите за этот сарказм, Джон, но в детстве врачи не раз проявляли к моему брату подобное отношение. В последние годы, правда, стало получше, врачи стали больше к нему прислушиваться. К счастью, наша мать не разделяла мнение доктора и убеждала Шерлока рассказывать, что именно раздражает его в школьных завтраках. И потом избаловала его домашними сэндвичами и снеками. Пока он был ребенком, ей хорошо удавалось его накормить, но потом он уехал из дома, и все скатилось по наклонной. Хотя когда вы, Джон, с ним поселились, стало гораздо лучше.

— Ну спасибо, — только и пробормотал Джон.

— Мать просила передать ему тот пакет, но полагаю, сам он вряд ли будет им пользоваться, так что я объясню вам, что надо делать. Запомните или, еще лучше, запишите... Вы знаете, где сейчас пакет?

Джон принес бумагу и ручку.

— Под раковиной. Я сейчас принесу, — вызвалась Мэри и пошла на кухню.

— Вы очень понравились нашей матери, Джон. И она попросила меня передать вам, как нужно готовить то, что она прислала для Шерлока... Чего я не понимаю, так это почему она просто вам не позвонила. И теперь _я _принимаюсь за пересказывание рецептов...

Услышав, сколько отчаяния и неловкости в тоне старшего Холмса, Джон улыбнулся. В некоторых вещах братья были очень похожи. Шерлок сказал бы то же самое, окажись он на месте Майкрофта.

— Там должен быть чистый обезжиренный порошок-какао, натуральный, без всяких добавок, — начал Майкрофт.

— Есть, — Мэри порылась в пакете и извлекла оттуда дорогого вида коробку.

— Из него можно сделать напиток, но вы должны неукоснительно следовать моим указаниям. Положите две чайные ложки с горкой в обычную чашку, добавьте три столовые ложки кипятка и размешайте до консистенции густой пасты — это займет некоторое время, не удивляйтесь. Потом медленно долейте чашку обезжиренным молоком и подогрейте в микроволновке, либо предварительно разогрейте молоко на плите. Температура подачи должна составлять около 65 градусов. Не пробуйте, что у вас получилось: варево отвратительное, горькое, черное, концентрированное. И ни при каких обстоятельствах больше туда ничего не добавляйте, в том числе сахара.

— Ничего себе, по описанию просто гадость, — скривилась Мэри.

— У Шерлока странные пищевые привычки, но этот напиток ему действительно нравится. Есть еще один рецепт. Взять свежий имбирь, почистить, измельчить ручным блендером. Положить три больших столовых ложки получившегося порошка в кипящую воду и минимум десять минут поварить. Отфильтровать гущу, добавить столовую ложку коричневого сахара. Тоже пробовать не советую, если только вы не любите очень сладкое и очень острое. Мне самому иногда даже нравится. Если у вас получилось нечто ужасно острое и сладкое, значит, вы все сделали правильно. Температура подачи — 70 градусов.

— Боже, никогда бы не подумала, что он станет такое есть. Очень концентрировано.

— Ну, мы никогда не могли предсказать, что ему навредит, а что успокоит. Это варево его успокаивает.

— А как ваша мать поняла про _это_?

— Ну... в случае с какао Шерлоку было лет шесть. Мама готовила смесь для шоколадного пудинга. Но не успела она добавить крахмала и замешать с горячим молоком, как Шерлок отпил смеси и попросил еще. Мама его отругала, потом попробовала сама и поняла, что забыла добавить сахара. Позже он еще несколько раз просил у нее эту смесь — как мама заметила, в моменты стресса. Когда она спросила Шерлока, почему он хочет именно этого, он просто ответил, что этой смеси требует его организм — он даже никогда не говорил, нравится она ему на вкус или нет. Но поскольку у них всегда шла война за то, чтобы впихнуть в него хоть какие-то калории, мама радовалась каждой мелочи, а особенно, когда Шерлок сам проявлял инициативу. А с имбирем... после возвращения из Сербии он несколько раз заставлял моего повара его так готовить. Упоминал какой-то храм или Азию... что-то в этом роде.

— Ладно... — Джон засмеялся. — Никогда бы не подумал, что мы будем готовить для него еду-утешение... Хорошо, что вы об этом рассказали. Есть еще что-то важное?

— Главное в обоих рецептах точно соблюдать температуру. Кроме них есть еще, но эти — самые важные. Только, _пожалуйста_, звоните нашей матери, если дело не очень срочное. Я дам вам ее номер, — сообщил Майкрофт. От мысли, что его снова могут использовать в качестве передаточного звена, в его голосе звучал почти ужас.

— Хорошо. Мы так и сделаем. Спасибо, Майкрофт, — с улыбкой сказала Мэри.

— Спасибо и доброй ночи, — добавил Джон.

Они отключились. Мэри открыла какао и понюхала его.

— Пахнет приятно.

— Не представляю, как нам его предложить. Шерлок поймет, что мы пытаемся его утешить и может разозлиться. А нам нельзя упускать такую возможность. Надо проявить деликатность и осторожность. Судя по тому, что он засунул пакет под раковину, он не хочет не то, что видеть, но даже вспоминать о его существовании.

Они с Мэри убрали содержимое пакета, чтобы случайно его не выбросить, потом поели десерта и, несмотря на ранний вечер, пошли спать.

Когда они заглянули к Шерлоку, тот все еще крепко спал.


	21. Глава 21

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 21 **

**Понедельник**

Джону пришлось еще раз поменяться в клинике сменами — на завтра и на сегодняшний вечер, ибо он еще не настолько доверял спокойствию и самоконтролю Шерлока, чтобы оставлять его в одиночестве. Но сегодня утром в квартире предстояло быть только Мэри. Она полагала, что в отсутствие других занятий Шерлоку можно будет предложить выбрать для них дату свадьбы, раз уж он согласился помочь ее распланировать.

Детектив появился на кухне, как раз когда Джон включил чайник, чтобы сварить утренний кофе. Он без слов сел за кухонный стол и включил микроскоп.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Джон, волосы которого были еще влажными после душа.

Шерлок согласно хмыкнул и стал выкладывать слайды.

— Ты вообще хоть проснулся? — пошутил Джон.

— А должен? — Шерлок рассортировал какие-то коричневые бутылочки и принес бумагу и ручку.

— Чаю? — с улыбкой предложил Джон.

Еще одно рассеянное хмыканье.

— Кофе?

— Да.

Пять минут спустя Шерлок уже целиком сосредоточился на работе: капал на слайды какие-то жидкости и вел записи. Джон сидел напротив, следя за каждым его движением. Преувеличено нормальное поведение друга било набатом во все колокола. Джон решил позвонить Элле и попросить о внеочередном сеансе. Ему нужно было поговорить с ней о подавленных воспоминаниях.

Утро в клинике выдалось немного беспокойным, но Джон нашел время позвонить Элле и рассказать, что произошло с Шерлоком. Элла предложила ему двойной сеанс во второй половине дня — у нее выдалось окно в связи с отменой двух других пациентов. Джон, правда, засомневался, что это такая хорошая идея и написал Мэри, чтобы узнать, как они там с Шерлоком. Возможно, ему лучше вернуться домой, а не идти к психотерапевту.

Но Мэри ответила, что Шерлок все еще сосредоточен на своих опытах, а кроме того, ему написал Майкрофт, сообщив, что скоро появится, и Джон решил, что у него нет весомых оправданий не ходить к Элле. Шерлок был занят делом, и Мэри уверяла, что у них все хорошо.

Но удвоенный сеанс принес Джону большое расстройство и вновь заставил усомниться, что Элла вообще способна хоть сколько-то понять Шерлока... или его самого. В первой части сеанса они обсуждали проблемы детектива, а во второй — проблемы Джона, связанные с возвращением Шерлока.

То, что психотерапевт предлагала попробовать с Шерлоком, было однозначно неработающим вариантом, Джон это за версту видел. А обсуждать какие-либо альтернативы Элла не желала и блокировала все попытки Джона преобразовать их в нечто удобоваримое для Шерлока, к чему тот мог бы прислушаться. Впрочем, Джон все же сделал кое-какие заметки и понадеялся, что ему удастся самому перевести их в более понятную для Шерлока форму. Элла пыталась убедить его, что Шерлока надо заставить обратиться к врачу лично, при этом совершенно не понимая, почему Джон так уверен, что это не вариант. Кроме того, она посоветовала ему вернуться вместе с Мэри к себе домой — по ее мнению, тогда Шерлок скорее осознает, что ему нужна помощь, и будет проявлять больше инициативы в своей реабилитации. Джону не удалось донести до нее, почему это не сработает — ни с ним, ни с Шерлоком.

После обеда Джон вернулся домой и обнаружил, что Шерлок с Майкрофтом куда-то ушли.

Он обсудил с Мэри свою встречу с психотерапевтом. Мэри согласилась, что предложенное Эллой требует серьезной "шерлокоподгонки" на совместимость. Большая часть ее советов подошла бы нормальным людям, но с Шерлоком превращалась в полную ерунду: вопросы были бы ему непонятны, либо он счел бы их абсолютным нонсенсом.

В результате Мэри взяла заметки Джона и пообещала попробовать перевести их в более понятный для Шерлока вид, и попросила Джона сделать то же самое. Появившиеся идеи можно было потом сравнить и обсудить.

Они быстро пообедали, и Мэри ушла на работу, а Джон послал смс Шерлоку, спрашивая, что происходит.

**"Жди нас в Скотланд-Ярде через час. ШХ"** — ответил Шерлок. Джон переоделся и направил свои стопы к метро.

Когда он вошел в кабинет Лестрейда, то обнаружил инспектора в полном одиночестве.

— Привет! Как вы с Шерлоком поживаете? — поприветствовал его Грег.

— Хреново, — отозвался Джон и, опустившись в кресло для посетителей, коротко изложил события последних дней.

— Ты знаешь, может, тебе стоило бы вести себя... поживее. Заставить его тебя выслушать. Когда он был моложе, я так иногда поступал. Мне потом бывало довольно паршиво, но когда я несколько раз отвешивал ему пинка под задницу... он начинал соответствовать. Возможно, мы с ним чересчур осторожничаем. Я имею в виду, раз уж он не способен о чем-то сам попросить. Сунь ему под нос и посмотри на реакцию. Звучит резковато, но если он сам не может... Он считает, что предложенное ему не поможет, но я не уверен, что он понимает, в чем его суть. Именно это я выяснил, когда он был юношей. Иногда он и понимал, что ему что-то нужно, но не мог об этом попросить или утверждал, что уже пробовал, не сознавая, что сами по себе такие вещи не работают. Кроме того, ему может казаться, что здесь не может быть облегчения. А бывает, он вообще забывает, что можно попросить кого-то помочь. Может, ему слишком часто говорили, что у него нет права ничего просить, поскольку он — фрик и вообще недостоин. Прости, я не умею хорошо объяснять.

— Нет, я знаю, Грег... И я уже пытался, но... в некоторых аспектах это все равно что иметь дело с ребенком. В общем-то, он прислушивался, когда я говорил с ним об эмоциональных вещах... Но в последнее время он стал очень упрям и, кажется, отключил умение меня слушать. Я не понимаю, что я сделал не так. Я уже просто в отчаянии.

Спустя пару минут их разговор прервало появление братьев Холмс. Редкий случай, когда Лестрейду удавалось увидеть старшего, а особенно в Скотланд-Ярде.

После обмена приветствиями Майкрофт закрыл жалюзи и приступил к делу.

— Я хочу сообщить, что у нас появился шанс на подозреваемого. Дело в высшей степени деликатное, так что предлагаю отнестись к этому, как к анонимному сообщению.

— Да? — вырвалось у изумленного Лестрейда.

— Вам стоит приглядеться к тому, чем занимается полковник Марк Дэниел Александер. Запишите адрес, — приказал Майкрофт, и Лестрейд послушно записал. Джон озадачено посмотрел на Шерлока: тот только пожал плечами и нервно махнул рукой. Это была _очень_ нестандартная процедура.

— Если окажется, что этот человек действительно замешан в делах серийного убийцы, то прежде чем приближаться к нему с официальными полномочиями, убедитесь, что у вас есть незыблемые, абсолютно железные доказательства его причастности, — предупредил Майкрофт и повернулся к брату: — Это касается и тебя тоже. Больше никаких шныряний возле его дома без официального разрешения.

— Что? — Джон вопросительно уставился на братьев.

— Мой дорогой брат всю прошлую ночь провел около дома подозреваемого, а когда уверился, что тот ушел, то влез внутрь на разведку.

— Что?! — практически завопил Джон.

Майкрофт предупреждающе поднял руку,

— Очевидно, я сам вчера недостаточно ясно выразился, когда просил быть осторожней.

— Я и был осторожен — потому и вошел в дом, чтобы найти что-то конкретное. Официально это невозможно, — выплюнул Шерлок.

— Что ж, ему повезло, что камеры видеонаблюдения в тот момент вышли из строя.

— К везению это не имеет ни малейшего отношения, только к моей _компетентности_. За два года охоты на преступников я набрался практики!

— В общем, да, не считая одного инцидента... — начал было Майкрофт, но Шерлок сердито на него шикнул. — Обсудим это позже, мне пора возвращаться. Я пришел лишь потому, что не верю, что ты сам все расскажешь.

Шерлок надулся, и Джон понял, что сейчас грянет ссора. Но он сам до сих пор не мог осознать услышанное до конца. Спроси его кто-то про прошлую ночь, он бы поклялся, что Шерлок провел ее в квартире. Интересно, и сколько уже ночей он провел таким образом вне дома?

— Шерлок! Ты только что признался инспектору полиции, что вломился в дом... — начал было Лестрейд, но братья хором его прервали.

— Нет, вы ослышались, — торопливо сказал Майкрофт.

— Никто в дом не входил, и вы бы это увидели, инспектор, если бы проверили установленную в нем систему безопасности. Но вы не сможете этого сделать, поскольку дело слишком деликатное, — ядовито "выстрелил" Шерлок.

Джон с силой выдохнул и потер лоб кончиками пальцев.

— И часто? — громко поинтересовался он, заглушая ссору братьев.

— Что?

— Часто ты сбегал ночью?

— Я не сбегал! — уже с откровенной враждебностью заявил Шерлок.

— Хорошо, уходил. Сколько раз со времени моего возвращения?

— Один, — вместо брата сообщил Майкрофт.

Лестрейд увидел, что Джон зол, и вмешался, чтобы не дать ему распалиться. Он боялся, что этим спором они только навредят ситуации. Если Шерлок перестанет чувствовать себя на Бейкер-стрит в безопасности, он может раствориться в какой-нибудь своей тайной норе, как часто поступал в юности. Поэтому инспектор сделал первое, что пришло ему на ум. Он спросил Шерлока:

— Так что ты выяснил?

— Наконец-то кто-то решил сосредоточиться на действительно важном! — саркастически заметил Шерлок. — В доме, как и ожидалось, нашлись фотографии в рамках. В основном, жена и двое детей, мальчик и девочка. Примечательно, что ни на одной не присутствует второй сын, а кроме того, они все были довольно старые — пожалуй, не позже середины девяностых. Я поискал семейные альбомы и нашел их меньше, чем за четыре минуты, хотя они были аккуратно убраны, — он на мгновение прервался, садясь рядом с Джоном. — На фотографиях отражено рождение сначала первого мальчика, а потом и второго. По контрасту с первыми двумя детьми этот третий ребенок явно был менее желанным, поскольку фотографии с ним составляют лишь треть от фотографий предыдущих детей. Хотя, возможно, рождение третьего просто уже не воспринималось таким монументальным событием. Но я предполагаю, что дело скорее в испортившихся отношениях родителей... Либо ребенок был незаконнорожденным, или же мать к тому времени уже заболела и ей было не до фотографирования. Кроме того, нет ни одной фотографии этого ребенка после ее смерти. Я нашел в семейном архиве похоронное свидетельство: последние фотографии младшего мальчика сняты за несколько недель до этого. Уверен, отец его вырастил, но по какой-то причине совершенно не любил. Полагаю, жена на смертном одре заставила его пообещать, что он позаботится о ребенке. Что не очень согласуется с разбитым браком, иначе бы он просто наплевал на обещание, верно?

Последний вопрос адресовался Джону, и тот не сразу понял, что Шерлок спрашивает о человеческих отношениях.

— Ну, возможно, они потом снова сблизились. Хотя все равно странно, да. Не могу сказать, не знаю.

— Новых фотографий я не нашел и сфотографировал последние. Есть приличное сходство с нашим подозреваемым, но не однозначное. На второго мальчика не нашлось ничего, кроме имени "Йен Александр" и даты рождения. Тот человек, с которым мы один раз столкнулись, по возрасту вполне может им быть. Мне нужно больше информации и побыстрее.

— Что ж, как бы это ни было интересно, но мне пора уходить. Уверен, инспектор в курсе, что делать дальше. Позже поговорим, Шерлок, — произнес Майкрофт очень ворчливым даже для него тоном и исчез за дверью, прежде чем Грег вообще успел подняться на ноги.

В кабинете наступила тишина, все сидели в глубокой задумчивости.

— Нужна компьютерная программа, которая прогнозирует, как будет выглядеть ребенок во взрослом возрасте, — сказал Шерлок.

— С детьми трудно предугадать.

— Я знаю, но это лучше, чем ничего.

— Ладно, поручу технику этим заняться. И еще организую слежку — нам нужна причина, чтобы допросить этого человека, но, как верно предложил твой брат, лучше сначала собрать на него побольше пригодных данных.

— Пришли мне фотографии, — Шерлок поднялся на ноги.

То же сделал и Лестрейд,

— Шерлок, еще одна такая выходка и я отстраню тебя от расследования. Я ясно выражаюсь?

Шерлок в ответ только закатил глаза.

— Пустые угрозы, — заявил он и растянул губы в откровенно фальшивой улыбке, отчего Лестрейд раздраженно втянул в себя воздух.

Шерлок застегнул пальто и без слов покинул кабинет.

— Не говори ничего. Я сам пытаюсь разобраться, — Джон тоже поднялся и пошел за бывшим соседом. — Еще увидимся.

По возвращении домой Шерлок сразу ушел к себе в спальню и весь остаток вечера оттуда не показывался.

Джон с Мэри посмотрели какой-то фильм, а когда по экрану уже поползли титры, они услышали в ванной Шерлока. Очевидно, он вошел туда из своей комнаты.

Мэри посмотрела на будущего мужа.

— Да, напряжение в последние дни явно нарастает. Я имею в виду, помимо очевидного. То, что он вспомнил и заново пережил, безусловно его очень потрясло, но все покатилось по наклонной еще раньше. Я это чувствую, но не могу точнее определить. А ты?

— Нет, без понятия. И я уже в отчаянии, — выдохнул Джон, и Мэри погладила его по спине.

Джон рассказал ей, что Шерлок проник в дом подозреваемого, и о прочих событиях.

— Мне казалось, мы двигаемся вперед, — продолжал он. — Но сейчас, похоже, пошел обратный процесс. Раньше было лучше, он так яростно от всего не отказывался. Был более открытым. Что же изменилось?

— Я видела вас вдвоем только несколько дней, да и то по большей части в последние несколько часов, и я не могу... я не совсем это понимаю.

— Ну отлично! Спасибо вам, доктор Фрейд! Мне хватило одного хренового сеанса с Эллой, так что прекращай меня анализировать.

— Ох, прости. Что она тебе наговорила? — Они редко обсуждали беседы Джона с его психотерапевтом — и не потому, что Мэри не спрашивала: Джон не стремился этим делиться. Мэри частенько его на этот счет поддразнивала и пыталась чуть-чуть выманить из своей скорлупы. В последние месяцы он стал немного открываться, но Мэри хотела знать больше и этого не скрывала. Тема Эллы всплывала всякий раз, когда Джону снились кошмары или Мэри начинала подозревать, что его мучают какие-то проблемы, которыми он с ней не делится.

Но на этот раз, под мелькающую картинку ночных новостей Джон рассказал ей, что он говорил Элле, а затем: что она сказала насчет Шерлока и что предлагала в качестве терапии.

— Я знаю, я уже говорил об этом, но похоже, что Шерлок... изменился. И это... Он даже не называет меня идиотом и не рассказывает, как я слеп. Не оскорбляет меня мимоходом, как всегда было. И даже намеком не выдает, что он на голову умнее всех остальных.

— Выдает-выдает! — возразила Мэри.

— Ну, может быть, но не настолько, как раньше. Он... как будто вырос, повзрослел. И очень нелегким путем. Я не могу выразить конкретней, но он себя держит так... будто он в каком-то смысле потерял девственность — не в сексуальном плане, а в смысле отсутствия знаний и понимания. Как будто познал нечто тяжелое и болезненное. Я вижу это по его глазам, по его поведению. Его разум словно возмужал, и это меня пугает. Так выглядят отслужившие первый срок новобранцы: когда они возвращаются, по глазам видно, как они изменились. Что-то внутри словно исчезает. Я всегда хотел, чтобы он чуть-чуть повзрослел, но не таким образом... Он стал более... покладистым, мягким. Нет, даже не так. Его лицо иногда смягчается — и порой до странности искренне, но в остальном это лишь прикрывает другие чувства. И меня это до черта пугает. Я не уверен, что мне это нравится. Это слишком другое, слишком выводит из равновесия.

— Я постараюсь обратить внимание, хотя не совсем понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

— Что бы я ни делал, это не помогает. Я чувствую себя совершенно бесполезным. Я не знаю, что делать.

— Джон, ты выглядишь совершенно измученным. Пойдем спать, — Мэри обняла его и поцеловала в висок. Джон быстро поцеловал ее в губы. Его уже не первый раз переполняла благодарность за всю ту помощь, которую она предлагала. Он много размышлял, как в ближайшие недели совместить Мэри и Шерлока, и подозревал, что это будет не просто.

Они выключили свет и, забрав с собой планшет, поднялись наверх, в его спальню.

Мэри, похоже, хотелось узнать Шерлока получше — и она явно не ревновала, не такого типа характер — а Джон слишком часто видел, как женщины реагировали на Шерлока, на их дружбу и общий интерес к раскрытию преступлений. Он говорил о своих опасениях Мэри, но она ясно дала понять, что ей нравится, как они работают вместе. Она хотела, чтобы он был счастлив, а если это включало в себя расследования с Шерлоком, то так тому и быть. Джон в очередной раз подумал, как ему повезло, что он ее встретил, и отчего так полюбил.

— Я буду проверять его каждый час, а ты возьми беруши, тебе нужен отдых. А то я уже начинаю и о тебе волноваться, — сказала Мэри, когда за ними закрылась дверь спальни.

— Не стоит, я справлюсь. В помощи сейчас нуждаюсь не я, а Шерлок, — Джон уселся на свою сторону кровати, а Мэри стала переодеваться в пижаму.

— Джон... я должна кое-что тебе сказать. Пожалуйста, не сердись, но... за последние три месяца я прочла несколько книг про ПТСР.

— Что? Зачем? — явно рассердившись, Джон обернулся к Мэри.

— Честно говоря, я думала, что это достаточно очевидно... Моему будущему мужу поставлен этот диагноз и, хотя он рассказал мне основные моменты, насчет прочего я могу только догадываться. Вот я и подумала, что это неплохая идея. В конце концов, я работаю медсестрой. Я хотела понять истоки.

— О, — Джон сжал губы.

— А ты _сам_ что-нибудь об этом читал? Я имею в виду настоящие книги, а не брошюры с информацией для пациентов.

Джон поджал губы, не желая обсуждать эту тему.

— Нет. Я положился на то, что говорили врачи, ставившие мне диагноз, и прочел выданную мне кучу брошюр. Я не читал профессиональной литературы на эту тему, только обзор для военного персонала. Что ж, возможно, и стоит, — он потер ладонями лицо, стараясь сбросить напряжение. — Полагаю, я пытался от этого уклониться.

— И предпочитал, чтобы Элла фильтровала тебе информацию. Но перед ней тут, наверное, стоит дилемма. Она просто не может так поступить. Во-первых, я думаю, она не из тех людей, кто в принципе способен понять Шерлока — и здесь она, мягко говоря, не одинока. А во-вторых, ты просишь ее перейти на мета-уровень и обсуждать вещи, подоплека которых тебе неизвестна. Полагаю, она считает, что тебе лучше не обсуждать с ней подобные темы, поскольку она — твой врач.

— Думаешь, она считает, что такое обсуждение — на уровне профессионала — может плохо сказаться на отношениях врач-пациент?

— Да.

— Тогда почему бы ей просто об этом не сказать? Или не предложить мне почитать какую-то книгу?

— Возможно, она считает, что ты к этому не готов. Или что тебе не следует "лечить" Шерлока.

— Я его не лечу! И я однозначно дал ей это понять. Я только хочу выяснить, что происходит. И помочь Шерлоку, чтобы помочь при этом себе, поскольку другого варианта здесь нет.

— Но ведь это работа психотерапевта, разве нет?

— Да, но не в таком виде. То, что делаю я, совершенно отличается от...

— Джон, не надо мне объяснять, я понимаю. Ты не пытаешься его лечить, как врач, ты только пытаешься ему помочь, как друг. Возможно поэтому Элла и не стала предлагать тебе специальную литературу и не стремилась что-то объяснить. Чтобы ты мог не смешивать одно с другим. Хотя мне кажется, она _могла бы_ добиться лучшего. Чем больше ты мне о ней рассказываешь, тем больше я удивляюсь, почему ты выбрал ее своим врачом. По-моему, она мало что понимает.

— Прекрати! Мне и без того не просто было ей довериться, так не подрывай мои усилия.

— Прости... Извини, что я раньше не сказала тебе о книгах. Я люблю тебя и хотела понять, что с тобой происходит. Я видела твои кошмары и мне нужно было узнать, что за ними стоит, чтобы тебе помочь. Просто понять, что можно, а чего нельзя. Примерно по тем же мотивам, какие сейчас у тебя с Шерлоком.

— И что за книги ты читала?

— Полупрофессиональные, я бы так их назвала. Не для врачей или изучающих психологию. Две предназначались для медсестер и больничного персонала: как справляться со специфическими проблемами и в чем основной механизм их возникновения... и еще одна была для друзей и родственников страдающих ПТСР — про каждодневные проблемы и способы их решения. Все написаны специалистами, но для людей без психологического образования.

— Просто прекрасно! — вздохнул Джон и откинулся на спину.

— Джон, я взялась их читать, потому что люблю тебя и хочу поддержать, а не для того, чтобы доказать твою неспособность...

— Да я знаю! — торопливо и чуть нервозно прервал ее Джон. — Спасибо тебе за понимание и поддержку. Прости, что так неловко выходит... Просто, когда все мои симптомы уже _в третий раз _проявляются на поверхности, это становится тяжело обсуждать.

— Я знаю. Ты только стал приходить в себя после самоубийства друга, а тут он вернулся и все снова разбередил. Я буду рядом, Джон.

Мэри пододвинулась к нему на постели и осторожно погладила по голове, а затем нагнулась над ним и с улыбкой поцеловала.

— Обними-ка меня, а то я замерзла.


	22. Глава 22

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 22**

Всего через пару часов Мэри снова вынырнула на поверхность сознания. Джон стонал во сне, и она сразу поняла, что ему опять снится кошмар.

Она включила свет и с силой потерла его руку.

— Джон, проснись.

Его всегда было нелегко разбудить: на это требовалось, как минимум, несколько минут. Мэри обратила внимание, что Джон весь мокрый от пота и бледнее обычного.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет, — зашептал он.

— Джон, ты спишь! Просыпайся! Мы в безопасности, в нашей постели. Тебе надо проснуться!

Джон замотал головой из стороны в сторону, и Мэри поняла, что стресс только нарастает.

— Джон! Просыпайся! — громче и тверже позвала она и снова потерла его руку. Она держалась настороже, прекрасно понимая, что он может проснуться дезориентированным и начать размахивать кулаками.

Но Джон застыл и через мгновение издал крик неприкрытой паники:

— ШЕРЛОК!

И проснулся от своего крика, рывком сел, тяжело дыша.

— Джон, Джон... все хорошо. Ты в безопасности, все в полном порядке, Шерлок жив. Все нормально! Все нормально! — повторяла Мэри, пытаясь вывести его на твердую землю.

Не сознавая толком, где находится, Джон на дрожащих ногах выбрался из кровати и попятился к стенке.

— Джон, все хорошо! — Мэри подняла руки, показывая, что нет никаких проблем.

Он моргнул, и она увидела, что в его взгляде вновь появилась осознанность. Часто дыша, Джон боком прислонился к стене.

— Вот дерьмо, — скривился он.

Мэри скинула с себя теплое одеяло и торопливо подошла к нему.

Джон попытался от нее отвернуться — она не сомневалась, что он сражается со слезами.

— Эй, давай-ка садись, — Мэри осторожно взяла его за руку. Но к ее удивлению, Джон и не подумал вернуться на кровать. Он просто сел на пол, где стоял: привалился к стене и уткнулся лицом в колени.

— Джон. Что тебе снилось?

— Бартс. Падение, — сдавленно ответил он, и Мэри почувствовала, как он задрожал под ее руками.

— Дорогой, не сдерживайся. Если тебе хочется плакать, пусть так и будет.

Джон отрицательно покачал головой.

— Но почему? Если мы собираемся пожениться, ты должен мне доверять — должен понимать, что я с этим справлюсь. Ты можешь на меня опереться, когда бы ни понадобилось. "Проблемы с доверием" в действии?

Джон снова покачал головой.

— Тогда в чем дело?

Джон переглотнул, издав при этом странную смесь всхлипа и печального затравленного вздоха, от которого у нее заболело сердце.

Осторожно, стараясь не перейти никаких границ, Мэри обняла его обеими руками. Ей уже приходилось видеть и кошмары Джона, и панические атаки, приходилось слышать охрипший и даже срывающийся голос на могиле Шерлока, но он еще ни разу не терял настолько самообладание.

Несмотря на объятия, Джон по-прежнему был очень напряжен, тяжело, рвано дышал.

— Расслабься, — Мэри обняла его посильнее и потом оберегающим жестом положила ладонь на затылок. Джон, похоже, не ожидал этого — на мгновение он напрягся и задержал дыхание, но потом расслабился и прислонился к ней. Мэри осторожно притянула его голову себе на плечо.

Джона сотрясала дрожь; Мэри чувствовала, как он прилагает усилия, чтобы сдержать ее и замедлить дыхание, чувствовала, как сжимаются от напряжения его губы.

Текли долгие минуты: Джон изо всех сил старался восстановить над собой контроль, а Мэри гладила его по спине, пытаясь успокоить. Когда он более или менее пришел в себя, она решила поговорить о случившемся.

— Джон, ты намекал, что со мной тебе легче говорить, чем с Эллой. Расскажи, как ты себя чувствуешь. Пожалуйста.

— Черт, теперь ты изображаешь передо мной психотерапевта? — его голос звучал сдавленно из-за непролитых слез.

— Что-то вроде, да. Тебя, наверное, разбередило то, что мы обсуждали перед сном. Может, нам стоит поговорить об этом, — Мэри выпустила Джона из объятий и посмотрела в лицо. — Помнишь? "В болезни и в здравии, в горе и в радости". Ты не сможешь уговорить Шерлока раскрыться, если сам будешь держать рот на замке.

Джон медленно отодвинулся и кивнул на постель. Они оба поднялись с пола и сели на кровать.

— Просто расскажи мне то, что ты бы рассказал Элле. Можешь?

— И какая об этого польза?

— Я смогу понять тебя и помочь... выслушаю тебя. Если тебе плохо, я хочу быть в курсе. И хочу знать, отчего.

Джон нервно фыркнул, понимая, что она права. Да, он доверял Мэри больше чем Элле, но не хотел ее этим нагружать. Он закинул на кровать ноги и прислонился к изголовью. Мэри, скрестив ноги, уселась рядом и накрыла их одеялом.

— Первые дни, когда я вернулся сюда, на Бейкер-стрит, мне казалось, что у нас есть прогресс. Шерлок показывал, что доверяет мне, подпускал меня к себе, немного даже об этом разговаривал, но сейчас... он как будто постепенно от меня отдаляется, и расстояние между нами увеличивается с каждым днем. Он как будто... больше мне не доверяет. Это... я не знаю. Я боюсь, что он тайком снова что-нибудь сделает... потому я и переживаю заново в кошмарах, как он прыгнул с крыши, — Джон расстроено прижал к закрытым глазам ладони.

— Тебе снилось то, что произошло.

— Да, хотя точностью скорее напоминало флешбэк.

Они никогда не обсуждали, что тогда случилось. Мэри просто боялась спрашивать.

— Мы говорили по телефону, он попрощался, потом встал на край, отбросил телефон в сторону, я на него закричал, но он просто взял и шагнул с крыши. Он просто... — у Джона снова сорвался голос, и Мэри обняла его. — Возможно, я боюсь, что он это сделает. Возможно, я не верю, что он станет держаться за свою жизнь.

— Джон, я уверена, что это совершенно не показатель его недоверия к тебе. Серьезно, — осторожно сказала Мэри.

— Внешне он странное сочетание чего-то вроде сентиментальности или ностальгии, но внутри он отстранен, как в первый день нашего знакомства, когда он никого к себе не подпускал.

— Он нуждался в этой отстраненности целых два года — чтобы выжить, чтобы сражаться с Мориарти, чтобы через все пройти. Я думаю, он просто не может одним щелчком ее отключить.

— Он на удивление прямо сказал, что скучал по мне и хотел ко мне вернуться, так почему он сейчас снова меня отталкивает?

— Он не отталкивает. Наверное, он ощущает твой гнев и боится, что ты его оттолкнешь.

— Что? — отчаяние Джона превратилось в ужас и потрясение, и он отшатнулся.

— Он чувствует твой гнев и думает, что ты говоришь одно, а делаешь противоположное. По-моему, он не совсем верит, что ты действительно его простил... и твой подспудный гнев для него тому доказательство.

— Это смешно. Я больше на него не сержусь, — с некоторой паникой в голосе заявил Джон.

Мэри тихо саркастически хмыкнула:

— Сердишься. Не пойми меня превратно: я понимаю твой гнев, и Шерлок, наверное, теперь уже тоже понимает. Ты говорил, он по-своему уже несколько раз извинялся. Полагаю, он ощущает твой гнев и сердится на себя за ту боль, что тебе причинил. И это заставляет его держать дистанцию. Где-то в глубине души он чувствует себя виноватым.

— Я не сержусь!

— Тебе же известно, что он никогда ничего не делает без достаточных оснований. Просто дело в том, что ты не можешь оставить все позади так быстро, как тебе хочется, верно?

— Может быть. Да. Наверное, мой разум все понимает, но сердце еще не совсем...

— Ты верил в Шерлока Холмса, когда все остальные от него отвернулись.

— Да, но дело не в том, что я чего-то не понимаю. Я _понимаю_. Я на самом деле счастливец, которому выпал второй шанс... получить Шерлока назад из мертвых... Я это отлично понимаю. Но...

— ... но тебе все еще больно. И ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Рациональное не помогает. Ты старался с самого ресторана. В ту ночь, когда ты решил, что хочешь его вернуть, твой гнев пересилила радость. Но боль осталась... и ты не можешь ее отменить.

— Я бы сам не мог лучше это выразить. Спасибо, — пробормотал Джон, слегка опуская голову. Это были для него эмоциональные "американские горки".

— Так что да, Джон, ты еще сердишься! Кое в чем ты до сих пор на него зол. Ты этого не желаешь, но какая-то крошечная частица твоей души все еще сердита на Шерлока.

— Я... его поступок до сих пор для меня боль и потрясение, — вырвалось у него. — Он так сильно ранил меня и даже не понял, что натворил. Я никогда еще не испытывал такой боли. Я ощущал, что меня предали, использовали и отвергли... выбросили, как ненужную вещь. Как будто Шерлок показал мне, что я бесполезен и со мной можно вообще не считаться. Я знаю, что это не так. И я хочу, чтобы он вернулся в мою жизнь, но... это никуда не уходит. То же самое я чувствовал, когда думал, что он покончил с собой, такое же чувство предательства.

— Ты пытаешься это скрывать, и у тебя, в общем-то, неплохо получается, но для нас с Шерлоком... мы оба все равно чувствуем. Уверена, он не представляет, что делать с твоим гневом. Он даже не до конца его понимает, хотя сознает, что виноват в нем, — пояснила Мэри. Сейчас она уже кое-что знала о Шерлоке и его проблемах с пониманием человеческой натуры. — У него нет в подобных вещах опыта. И он не знает, как все исправить. Наверняка он часами над этим размышлял, но даже многократно исследуя все вдоль и поперек и взвешивая все факты, он в итоге только еще сильнее запутывается, — продолжала она.

Джону показалось, что лежащий на плечах груз стал еще тяжелее. Он расстроено потер шею.

— Он не может это отсортировать — я имею в виду, в базе данных, о которой ты мне рассказывал... _такие _аспекты человеческой натуры для него уже перегрузка. Мне кажется, он просто боится причинить тебе еще больше боли и держит все в себе. _Такой_ результат возвращения стал для него полной неожиданностью. Он так тщательно спланировал все свои действия: полное и безоговорочное уничтожение сети Мориарти со всеми возможными предосторожностями — но в итоге вмешался человеческий фактор и застал его врасплох. Причем с такой силой, что он вряд ли бы с ним совладал, даже если бы был совершенно здоров. Все превратилось в такой запутанный клубок, что ему не справиться в одиночку. Он не знает, что делать.

— Ладно, но почему бы ему тогда просто не пойти, куда я веду? Я ведь уже говорил ему, что он делает мне только больнее, если ни во что не посвящает. Почему до него не доходит? Он ведь даже признал, что поменяйся мы ролями, он чувствовал бы то же самое.

— Потому что ему тоже больно. Пережитое только сильнее запутало его и без того непростые отношения с человеческим поведением. Ему нужны объяснения. Психологическая травма, кошмары... эти эмоции для него внове, они его испугали. Кроме того, ты сам говорил, что он чувствует по-другому. Ты рассказывал, что у него есть база данных с переводом "его" чувств в обычные. Может быть, он не уверен, что его чувства и твои — одни и те же и имеют такую же силу. Мне кажется, он просто боится снова тебя потерять.

— Шерлок Холмс может быть очень разным, но обычно он ничего не боится.

— Возможно, прошедшие два года его этому научили...

Джон потрясенно уставился на Мэри. Она была права. Все оказалось так просто, так веско и так серьезно. Шерлок испытывал шокирующую уязвимость.

Ощущая разливающийся в воздухе ужас, Мэри заторопилась:

— Знаешь, по твоим рассказам и моим собственным наблюдениям... он очень хорошо все запоминает. Все видит, замечает малейшие детали — просто не может их не заметить — и вероятно, от этого только хуже. Если ситуация напоминает ему что-то, случившееся с ним во время его отсутствия, когда ему хотелось, чтобы ты был с ним, то сейчас он старается воспользоваться тем, что пробел восполнен — что ты сейчас рядом. Старается ценить это. Он узнал, каково это, когда тебя нет с ним, но сейчас вместо облегчения он переживает лишь ужас воспоминаний о полном одиночестве и тревогу, что может снова тебя лишиться из-за поступков, которые совершал ради твоей безопасности. Он в полной растерянности и чувствует, что и шагу ступить не может, не сделав что-то не так.

— Черт, с чего ты это взяла?

— Я тоже иногда наблюдаю, Джон. Именно это я вижу. Иногда он даже начинает реагировать, но усилием воли себя останавливает. Раскрой глаза и ты сам увидишь.

— Ну отлично. Теперь и ты говоришь, что я вижу, но не наблюдаю! — разозлился Джон, хотя больше на себя и собственную беспомощность.

— Нет. Ты умеешь наблюдать, но в данном случае крошечные остатки гнева заслоняют тебе нужные виды обзора — в основном, подтекст, который ты упускаешь, — Мэри про себя поморщилась. Она хотела его поддержать и успокоить, а вместо этого с ним спорила и совершенно не была уверена, что правильно делает. А если подобная прямота только сделает хуже?

— Наверное, я был слишком занят сохранением ему жизни, чтобы беспокоиться о таких тонкостях, — Джон снова спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Каждый раз, когда он скрывается из виду, я боюсь, что он отправится за наркотиками. Каждая ночь — "опасная ночь".

— Господи, прости, я же ни на что не намекала... Джон, с моей стороны это только мозговая атака, а не обвинение. Я только теоретизирую и пытаюсь найти выход. Ты все правильно делаешь, а я только хотела сказать, что есть и другие возможности. Естественно, что его жизнь превыше всего. Я не имела в виду...

— Да, извини, я знаю. Просто я уже почти на пределе. Продолжай, — Джон наклонился и поцеловал ее в висок.

— Судя по тому, что я вижу, он очень старается быть милым. И мне кажется, для него это такой способ попросить прощения.

— На него это не похоже... и я не уверен, что ему нужно прощение. Кроме того, за последние недели я не раз и не два доказывал, что я простил. Я заботился о нем, ни разу на него не рявкнул, был с ним терпелив, перебрался сюда, пошел с ним расследовать... Что мне еще сделать? Я просто не представляю. Я чувствую себя беспомощным, как будто у меня связаны руки... и такое чувство, что я уже испробовал все, что есть в человеческих силах.

— Ты очень много для него сделал — намного больше, чем обычно делают люди для кого бы то ни было. И Шерлок это знает, он хочет довериться, но слишком боится и просто не смеет... Он боится, что ты оставишь его ради меня. Нам надо этому воспрепятствовать... надо показать, что это не так.

— Как ты можешь быть такой...

— ... понимающей? Я давно знаю, насколько он для тебя важен. Даже после смерти он занимал большое пространство в твоей жизни, а когда мы с тобой только познакомились, его присутствие было просто всеобъемлющим — даже несмотря на то, что прошло два года. Я уважала это тогда и уважаю сейчас, когда он вернулся. Я знаю, сколько это для тебя значит.

Джон сильно сжал переносицу, борясь со слезами.

— Я думаю, что твое отношение к нему сейчас — лучшее, что ты можешь сделать. Нужно время, просто время... и разъяснения насчет твоих чувств и человеческой натуры.

— Я не уверен, что у нас оно есть...

— Что? — Мэри внезапно встревожилась. — Ты считаешь, он думает о самоубийстве?

— Нет, я не об этом... Я просто боюсь, что он может сбежать, раствориться, вернуться к старым привычкам, снова стать безрассудным и склонным к риску... Я не знаю, как это выразить. Он как будто прячет за своей мягкостью что-то очень темное и от этого перебарщивает. Я не уверен, что можно доверять его доброте. И я уже больше ничего не знаю. Все в таком раздрае. Я чувствую, что меня отталкивают. Почему он так поступает?

— Может, это прозвучит странно, но не исключено, что он подсознательно тебя проверяет.

— Что?

— Возможно, он пытается узнать, насколько ты искренен. Хочет убедиться, что ты действительно его простил, и узнать, насколько он может на тебя опереться. А может, он проверяет, насколько ты готов с ним остаться, насколько сильно твое желание быть с ним. Кроме того, я совершенно уверена, что он стыдится.

— Стыдится?

— Да. Он сердится на себя и стыдится, что не смог предугадать такого исхода.

— О. Ну, здесь я не был бы так уверен.

— Хорошо... тогда еще одно. Ты помнишь, как ты себя чувствовал, вернувшись из Афганистана?

— Ф-ф, естественно, помню. Как я могу забыть.

— Слушай, не пойми меня превратно, я только хочу избежать недопонимания. Так вот, ты не думаешь, что он чувствует сейчас что-то похожее?

— Что? Да нет, не особенно. У него ведь никто не отбирал всю жизнь и карьеру, и он не получал неизлечимых ранений души и тела. Он вернулся к своей работе — его "карьера", если уж так ее называть, вполне при нем. А я думаю, что самое главное для него в жизни — это она, его работа.

— Джон, мне... кажется, что это в тебе говорит гнев. Он отдал свою карьеру на растерзание, чтобы спасти тебя и друзей. Да, конечно, сейчас он ее вернул, но почему ты не хочешь дать ему право на те чувства, что ты сам испытывал, когда вернулся? Растерянность, непонимание, как жить дальше, погибших друзей, чувство бесполезности? Возможно, он переживает их по-другому, не так, как ты, но вряд ли намного легче.

— С чего ты взяла, что я не даю ему такого права? — негромко спросил Джон.

— Ты просто подумай, допускаешь ли ты для него эти чувства на том же уровне? Ты — самоотверженный друг, который старается сохранить вашу дружбу. Но и он делает то же самое, только по-своему. Я считаю, что он повел себя, как очень верный друг — он сознательно уничтожил свою репутацию, чтобы защитить самое важное, что есть в его жизни. И здесь его верность даже опасно зашкаливала. Но сейчас он способен видеть только плохую сторону — те крошечные остатки гнева и отторжения, которые все еще в тебе сидят. Он погружен в депрессию и просто не видит те 98 процентов дружбы, любви и заботы, которые ты к нему проявляешь. И, наверное, не способен их принять. Ты должен знать это по своей психотерапии. Шерлок даже не знает, что именно ему искать, и не понимает, что это составная часть его проблемы.

— Он бы наверняка возмутился моими "сантиментами" и назвал вздором, если бы я попытался ему объяснить, а потом бы просто сбежал.

— Значит, надо ему мягко внушить, чтобы он и не заметил.

— Шерлоку Холмсу? Удачи тебе.

— О, я не сомневаюсь, что это великолепно сработает, если он будет считать, что это его идея. Позволь мне попробовать. Я, в сравнении с тобой, в другом положении. Он не настолько хорошо меня знает.

Мэри легонько толкнула Джона и потянула его за рукав.

— Ложись, по-моему, мы уже достаточно наоткровенничались.

Джон с ворчанием перевернулся на спину.

Лежа рядом с ним в темноте, Мэри уверенным движением погладила Джона по волосам и положила голову ему на плечо.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Джон, и Мэри в ответ поцеловала его в висок.


	23. Глава 23

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

**Предупреждение о триггерах: депрессивные мысли, употребление наркотиков**

* * *

**Глава 23**

— _ШЕРЛОК!_

Глядевший в микроскоп Шерлок вскочил из-за стола.

Он помнил этот крик — этот голос, этот тон, это голосовое выражение своего имени.

Эти воспоминания глубоко и болезненно отпечатались в самой сокровенной сути его души, клеймом выжгли разум и до сих пор отзывались саднящей болью...

Снова флешбэк, или он действительно его слышал?

Внезапно кухня вокруг него сменилась воспоминаниями о том миге, когда он услышал крик Джона.

Он шагает с крыши.

По лицу, пощипывая кожу, стекает кровь.

Внутри кипит радостное предвкушение нового плана, он переживает то, что только что произошло на крыше. И внезапно дикий истошный крик Джона — одно имя в пустоту раскрывшегося перед Джоном падения.

Мориарти ошибался.

Падение не напоминает полет. Оно напоминает смерть.

Он уже забыл ее запах — забыл, как пахнет, когда кто-то рядом сует себе в рот пистолет и выносит мозги.

Запах крови, пороха... и слабый намек на открытую телесную полость.

Крик Джона — и одновременно чувство падения — стало для него сюрпризом и потрясло до такой степени, что все внутри застыло от ужаса и замешательства.

Он лежал на земле, стараясь собраться с силами в преддверии стремительно приближающегося действа. И опять запах крови — только теперь уже его собственной из донорского пакета, размазанный по лицу кем-то из помощников, чтобы все выглядело натурально и показало в анализах его ДНК.

Поднявшаяся внутри тошнота вернула к жизни органы чувств, и он, хватая ртом воздух, рывком вернулся к реальности.

Крик ему только послышался? Память выдает какие-то сбои?

Не успев толком подумать, Шерлок бросился по лестнице к спальне Джона.

Но услышав наверху голоса, он застыл на полдороге, словно прикованный.

Джону, наверное, приснился кошмар.

Надо удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке — теперь, когда он уже обладает роскошью ответить на этот зов отчаяния. Когда он способен ответить на этот ужасный крик и сказать Джону, что это все была неправда — сейчас он мог это сделать. Выслеживая банду Мориарти, он много раз жалел, что не может облегчить ужас Джона, крик которого его часто преследовал.

Он почти добрался до верхней площадки, когда услышал за дверью голос Мэри.

— _Джон, Джон... все хорошо. Ты в безопасности, все в полном порядке, Шерлок жив. Все нормально! Все нормально!_ — Мэри пыталась вернуть Джона в реальность, ее голос звучал откровенно обеспокоенно.

Шерлок застыл на месте.

Точно. Здесь Мэри. Теперь о Джоне позаботится она, у него больше нет на это никаких прав.

Если он войдет, Джон наверняка устроит истерику — вся та ерунда насчет личной жизни и прочее.

Он хотел этого, даже в этом нуждался, но он опоздал на два года.

Сейчас Джон желал, чтобы рядом с ним была Мэри, а Шерлок больше не требовался.

Послышалось какое-то движение и частое, тяжелое дыхание Джона.

— _Дорогой, не сдерживайся. Если тебе хочется плакать, пусть так и будет._

Шерлок задержал дыхание.

Она действительно думает, что ему это нужно? И какая от этого польза?

И внезапно его ударило, словно молнией. Джону действительно очень плохо, он в стрессе и панике.

Шерлок шагнул к двери.

После долгих мгновений тишины он услышал надломленный всхлип и вздрогнул.

— _Расслабься,_ — настойчиво произнес голос Мэри.

И снова долгая тишина.

За ней последовали приглушенные до неразличимости голоса и потом снова нормальная речь.

— _Просто расскажи мне то, что ты бы рассказал Элле. Можешь?_

— _И какая от этого польза?_ — спросил в ответ Джон — точь-в-точь мысли Шерлока.

— _Я смогу понять тебя и помочь... выслушаю тебя. Если тебе плохо, я хочу быть в курсе. И хочу знать, отчего._

Слова Мэри вызвали у Шерлока странное ощущение урезонивания. Однако он слышал такое и раньше. Некоторые утверждали, что озвучивание очевидного иногда приносит облегчение. Он всегда считал — и радовался, что к ним с Джоном это не относится.

Но сейчас Джону нужно именно это? Он стал другим.

Шерлок ощущал, что его заменили, что в нем больше не нуждаются и, более того, что именно из-за него Джону так плохо. Он уничтожил самое драгоценное, что было в его жизни — дружбу с Джоном.

Он идиот и не заслуживает дружбы — все прочие поняли это давным-давно, и потому у него никогда не было друзей.

Мэри для Джона лучше, намного лучше, чем он вообще мог бы быть.

Послышался голос Джона:

— _Первые дни, когда я вернулся сюда, на Бейкер-стрит, мне казалось, что у нас есть прогресс. Шерлок показывал, что доверяет мне, подпускал меня к себе, немного даже об этом разговаривал, но сейчас... он как будто постепенно от меня отдаляется, и расстояние между нами увеличивается с каждым днем. Он как будто... больше мне не доверяет. Это... я не знаю. Я боюсь, что он тайком снова что-нибудь сделает... потому я и переживаю заново в кошмарах, как он прыгнул с крыши._

Значит, все это _из-за него_, это _его_ вина. Он причиняет боль Джону, постоянную боль со времени своего возвращения, а теперь еще довел его до кошмаров.

Сейчас он познал на своем опыте, что такое не просто увидеть дурной сон, а испытать то, что превосходит все мыслимые и немыслимые кошмары. Он решил, что это слово нуждается в пересмотре определения, поскольку смешивание двух смыслов создавало обманчивое впечатление и все запутывало. Кошмары нового формата начались у него еще во время охоты на приспешников Мориарти, и среди них были сны о том, что случилось на крыше.

— _Тебе снилось то, что произошло,_ — произнесла за дверью Мэри, снова озвучивая очевидное.

— _Да, хотя точностью скорее напоминало флешбэк._

Шерлок мысленно содрогнулся: с одной стороны, ему не хотелось этого слышать, но с другой, он в этом нуждался.

— _Мы говорили по телефону, он попрощался, потом встал на край, отбросил телефон в сторону, я на него закричал, но он просто взял и шагнул с крыши. Он просто..._

Голос Джона сорвался, и у Шерлока стиснуло голову, а в горле поднялось _что-то_. Что-то, что не получится долго сдерживать... Должно быть, это было горе.

— _Возможно, я боюсь, что он это сделает. Возможно, я не верю, что он станет держаться за свою жизнь._

Так значит, не только он сам себе не доверяет — Джон ему тоже.

Да, скорее всего, и никто. У него нет шансов вернуть то хорошее, что было в его жизни до прыжка с крыши.

Привязанность и доверие — очень хрупкие субстанции, а он становился поразительно неуклюжим, когда дело доходило до общения и "нежных чувств". В детстве его угнетала собственная неспособность с ними справиться, пока он не решил прислушаться к брату — тот, видя, что Шерлок переживает из-за других людей, предложил просто перестать о них беспокоиться и не втягиваться ни во что глубже деловых платонических отношений. Он так и поступил. Просто отключил все.

Очень глупо было надеяться, что он сейчас справится.

Но теперь Шерлок, по крайней мере, точно знал, что это его вина — ненавидеть, обвинять и наказывать себя намного легче, чем кого-то еще, а последнее, к тому же, еще и сомнительный курс с точки зрения общества и закона. Ему часто говорили, что весь мир прав, а он во всем ошибается. Ну, что ж, теперь у него есть тому окончательное доказательство. Он ошибался. Он всегда ошибался. Как он мог быть таким идиотом и этого не увидеть?

И Джон пострадал из-за его глупости. Потому что Джон за него переживал, и если бы Шерлок тоже переживал за него, он смог бы это вычислить и предотвратить. Он должен был защитить Джона, потому что именно так должны поступать друзья — беречь и защищать.

Но ему так понравилось чувство, что его любят, что он шагнул в ловушку приятных отношений с человеком, который его понимал.

Ему следовало знать, чем все это закончится, даже если сам Джон и не догадывался.

Он так сильно хотел иметь кого-то рядом, что совершенно ослеп?

Он должен был догадаться.

В голову вторглось сенсорное воспоминание о руке Джона, схватившей его запястье, чтобы нащупать пульс — еще один "сувенир", который одним махом опять вернул его в прошлое.

Это был единственный между ними контакт — он напоминал жизненную артерию, и это было самое ужасное прикосновение в жизни Шерлока. Очень болезненное и мучительное с точки зрения переживаний.

Лежа на тротуаре, он ощущал, как нарастает внутри стресс, все сильнее и сильнее затрудняя его задачу. Если кто-то поймет, что он жив, это взорвет к черту всю операцию. Если он не выдержит, это погубит Джона. Сердце его билось так, что внутри поднялась тошнота. _Такого _он не предвидел.

Коснувшиеся пальцы Джона были холодными и дрожащими, должно быть, он входил в шок. Шерлок очень остро ощущал это крошечное прикосновение.

Его он предвидел и потому сунул под мышку мяч для сквоша.

Но он не ожидал, что его собственные душа и тело получат такой удар.

Не привыкший к такому, транспорт реагировал тревогой и беспокойством, но ему нужно было вытерпеть, нужно было удержать ситуацию под контролем, и это оказалось невероятно трудной задачей.

Вода с мокрого тротуара просачивалась сквозь пальто, Шерлок чувствовал, как намокает спина. К ментальному холоду добавился еще физический. Неприятно. Абсурдность ситуации сильно давила на него и отражалась внутри яркой омерзительной серостью.

От отчаянных стонов Джона у него заколотилось сердце.

— Нет, Боже, нет... — Джон сжимал его запястье почти до боли. Шерлок уголком глаза видел, как прохожие пытаются его оттащить, но доктор не хотел выпускать его руку.

Нет, все кончилось, он уже дома! Он уже пометил эти воспоминания, как пережитые в прошлом, и впервые это сработало — напомнило, что надо выйти в реальность.

Тогда, у Бартса, Шерлок сумел справиться с ситуацией, но воспоминание о прикосновении осталось. Проходили дни, месяцы, но он все равно ощущал его, словно эхо. Это было почти абсурдно, как фантомная боль.

Сейчас он стоял на ступеньках и ощущал ее специфический запах.

С самого его возвращения Джон непривычно часто трогал его пульс. Наверное, ему нужно было лишнее подтверждение, что Шерлок жив — нужно было чем-то перебить воспоминание, что в тот раз он не смог нащупать трепещущую под кожей жилку. И Шерлок терпел, надеясь, что Джону это поможет.

Когда Джон сделал это во второй раз, Шерлок обнаружил для себя кое-что любопытное. Прикосновение было теплым и приносило ощущение безопасности... а еще ощущение дома, предложение мира и чуточку ощущения, что его простили... а еще заботу и успокоение. Физический контакт с Джоном всегда отличался. Он казался нейтральным в отличие от чужих прикосновений, которые были в большинстве своем настолько ему неприятны, что его даже передергивало от отвращения. Прикосновения Джона же со временем перетекли из нейтральной зоны в положительную.

Во время его пребывания на Тибете с ним однажды был такой случай: он лежал на своей, так называемой, постели и пытался думать. И внезапно на него нахлынуло воспоминание об этом прикосновении к пульсовой точке. У него тогда была мысль, не душа ли Джона пытается до него дотянуться? Или же это просто его собственное желание, чтобы друг был рядом.

Тоска по Джону мучила его всю ночь и даже причиняла боль на физическом уровне: голову и внутренности сводило от напряжения, отравляя жизнь жгучими и раздражающими ощущениями.

Следующим утром монах забрал его из общей группы, сказав, что Шерлок нуждается в "исцелении". Он пытался отказаться, но монахи были мудрее. Шерлок даже удивился, почему они сразу его не выкинули, если давно разгадали прикрытие.

А на последовавших очистительных ритуалах для него стал большим сюрпризом целитель. Этот человек сумел его проанализировать так, что оставил в благоговейном шоке, но что Шерлока впечатлило больше всего (а это само по себе было для него редким состоянием), так это аура, которую тот источал. Шерлок чувствовал ее буквально физически, как облако более плотного и нежного воздуха.

Следующие недели монахи не только помогали ему в исполнении своих целей, но и активно заботились о его физических нуждах, фактически освободили от лежащего на плечах тяжелого груза. Поначалу Шерлок пытался вывернуться из их заботы, но вскоре ощутил, что организм положительно на нее реагирует.

— _Он не отталкивает. Наверное, он ощущает твой гнев и боится, что ты его оттолкнешь,_ — вернул его в настоящее голос Мэри.

Хоть она, кажется, немного его понимает.

Он продолжал напряженно прислушиваться.

— _Внешне он странное сочетание чего-то вроде сентиментальности или ностальгии, но внутри он отстранен, как в первый день нашего знакомства, когда он никого к себе не подпускал._

В голове Шерлока зашумело. Джон и Мэри его анализировали.

Ситуация становилась неловкой. Ему лучше уйти.

Но тогда он ничего не сможет понять. Никогда не решит загадку.

— _Так что да, Джон, ты еще сердишься! Кое в чем ты до сих пор на него зол. Ты этого не желаешь, но какая-то крошечная частица твоей души все еще сердита на Шерлока._

— _Я... его поступок до сих пор для меня боль и потрясение. Он так сильно ранил меня и даже не понял, что натворил. Я никогда еще не испытывал такой боли. Я ощущал, что меня предали, использовали и отвергли... выбросили, как ненужную вещь. Как будто Шерлок показал мне, что я бесполезен и со мной можно вообще не считаться. Я знаю, что это не так. И я хочу, чтобы он вернулся в мою жизнь, но... это никуда не уходит. То же самое я чувствовал, когда думал, что он покончил с собой, такое же чувство предательства._

Значит, это правда — то, чего он так боялся. Джон лишь сказал, что простил его, но на самом деле еще очень зол и просто это скрывает. Шерлок понимал, что Джон уязвлен его обманом, но пусть лучше уязвлен, чем мертв.

Тогда зачем он вернулся и притворяется, что заботится? Из жалости или... Хотя неважно.

— _Уверена, он не представляет, что делать с твоим гневом. Он даже не до конца его понимает, хотя сознает, что виноват в нем,_ — услышал он голос Мэри.

Значит, и Мэри его тоже винит. Все винят. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Как мог надеяться, что они увидят что-то глубже, поймут, что ставки были намного выше?

Но на поверхности, собственно, так и было. Это была его вина и его ошибка. Он уничтожил то единственное хорошее, что было в его жизни: отношения с Джоном.

Он услышал достаточно, и это было ужасно.

Он развернулся и стал медленно спускаться по лестнице. Он слышал, что Мэри еще что-то говорит успокаивающим тоном.

Джону, похоже, требовалось время, чтобы восстановить самообладание.

Неразбериха в голове Шерлока за последние минуты только усилилась. Он не только испытал приступ паники из-за крика, теперь его еще и трясло крупной дрожью.

Надо это прекратить, или он сойдет с ума.

У него было ощущение, что реальность ускользает, превращаясь в кошмар, который оказывался реальностью. Ему больше этого не выдержать.

Он не имеет права надеяться на прощение. С какой стати его должны прощать? Он все равно будет слоном в посудной лавке. Так было всю его жизнь, и сколько бы правил он себе не создавал для общения, все равно все шло не так. И чем больше он старался, тем сильнее все шло вразнос. Человеческая натура была слишком всеобъемлющей, чтобы с ней можно было справиться при помощи базы данных, как ее ни настраивай.

Он полный неудачник — все нормальные люди пусть не всегда, но справляются с такими вещами, а он лишь продолжает и продолжает совершать грубейшие промахи. Какими бы хорошими ни были его намерения, все равно все летит к черту.

Он еще с детства знал, что у него ничего не выйдет. Но учителя и родители постоянно подбадривали его и говорили, что со временем он справится, и все будет хорошо. Но уже в свои семь он знал, что это будет серьезной проблемой. С тех пор он старался ее компенсировать, но сейчас наконец осознал, что это совершенно бесполезно.

Он всегда умудрялся портить собственной межличностной некомпетентностью даже те мелкие радости, что заглядывали в его жизнь. Понимание этого приносило отчаяние, от чего ему становилось только хуже, но сейчас это было уже неважно, ибо он это заслужил.

Шерлок вернулся на кухню, сердце билось в груди болезненными ударами. Он был весь в поту и дрожал от озноба.

Крик Джона вернул к жизни его собственные воспоминания, очень неприятные.

Ему вспомнился сон, который он видел несколько недель назад: как Джон на его глазах падает с крыши Бартса и разбивается. От одной этой мысли стресс расцвел буйным цветом.

Ужасное ощущение, как будто из него высосали тепло, забрали всю жизненную энергию.

Мысли снова описывали бесконечные круги и спирали — не продвигаясь вперед, не переходя в интересное и продуктивное.

Мысленный процесс был под угрозой.

И физически он чувствовал себя омерзительно.

Ему хотелось отключиться.

Это напоминало мысленный зуд. Мозги как будто дергало и щипало, и кожа казалась такой же ободранной, что и сознание, а слух практически причинял боль. Он едва мог перенести даже шорох собственных движений — тот действовал ему на нервы и, более того, даже казался непереносимо громким.

Вибрирующие шумы городского транспорта вызывали у него желание пнуть что-нибудь посильнее.

Он хотел, чтобы они прекратились. Хотел больше ничего не чувствовать, ничего не ощущать — совсем ничего.

Пытаться заснуть в таком состоянии означало еще сильнее развернуть цепочку болезненных воспоминаний, с которыми они и так уже не справлялся.

По пути к себе в спальню он был вынужден прислониться к стене в холле, чтобы не упасть.

Войдя, он закрыл за собой дверь и остановился посреди комнаты — болевые рецепторы жгли огнем, и он не хотел садиться, боясь, что это причинит боль.

Но на самом деле это ведь не болевые рецепторы, а мучения разума?

Никогда в жизни он еще не чувствовал себя настолько разлаженным.

Надо держаться от Джона подальше. Без Шерлока ему будет намного лучше.

Он причинил боль Джону одним своим появлением и не имел на это никакого права. Как он мог так настолько беспечно решить, что его возвращение — это хорошая идея? Он даже не сомневался, что Джон будет счастлив его видеть, а Джон начал новую жизнь и притворялся, что рад, просто из жалости и чувства долга.

У Шерлока закружилась голова. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит, просто неприятное ощущение.

Он чувствовал себя в смятении и отчаянии, тело словно налилось свинцом и, ко всему прочему, его еще и тошнило. Шерлока трясло крупной дрожью, его тело реагировало на состояние психики.

Он снова был жалок. Опять.

Ему больше этого не вынести.

Он просто сойдет с ума от этих мыслей, их нужно остановить. Он знал, что они его собственные, но в каком-то отношении они казались чужими.

Пусть это прекратится!

Он не представлял, что делать.

От смятения и паники его шатнуло, он рухнул на колени перед кроватью.

Он сознавал, что причина в тяжелой эмоциональной нагрузке, но не понимал, что за эмоции испытывает. Он знал лишь, что они настолько сильны, что он теряет связь с собственным телом. Хотя, в общем-то, он был не против ее потерять и даже хотел этого, но не таким способом — очень сильным, болезненным, сбоящим. Его словно захлестывал шторм, которого ему не выдержать.

Шерлок уже испытывал подобное раньше — когда в какой-то момент с полной ясностью понимал, что проигрывает схватку и вот-вот погибнет.

Как в сербском подвале, когда он наконец осознал, что не выдержит, что его тело сдает, а напряжение слишком невыносимо и у него больше нет сил бороться.

Вернувшаяся паника по-прежнему была омерзительной, и Шерлок, пошатываясь, побрел в ванную.

Ему надо где-нибудь скрыться!

Нужна передышка... пауза, чтобы прийти в себя... нужно нажать стоп-кран.

Его пугало это направление, но стоило взгляду упасть на ванну, едва различимую в тусклом свете из комнаты, как в голове сразу оформилось окончательное решение.

Он зажег свет.

Вот он, запасной выход. Морфий в лючке под ванной. Почему бы им ни воспользоваться?

Раньше он не хотел, но сейчас... Сейчас — Шерлок расстроено втянул в себя воздух — сейчас он _испытывал _такое желание. Ему хотелось тишины, хотелось отдыха и покоя. После всего пережитого он заслужил хоть какое-то облегчение. Воздерживаться и раньше было нелегко, а сейчас у него уже и не было достаточно серьезной причины.

Ее нет. Джона все равно он вот-вот потеряет, так что оберегать его уже не имеет смысла. Джон скоро женится на Мэри и через пару недель про него забудет.

И, возможно, болезненное завершение дружбы придет быстрее, если Джон поймет, что Шерлок снова принимает наркотики. Так будет лучше для них обоих.

Джон рассердится и уедет. Так, по крайней мере, все быстро закончится.

Шерлок опустился на колени и трясущимися руками вытащил отвертку из шкафчика под раковиной.

Он открыл лючок и неловкими пальцами извлек спрятанный среди старых труб пакет.

Он и сам не заметил, как вытащил оттуда шприцы, а когда наконец это осознал, то мгновенно отогнал от себя все сомнения.

Больше нет смысла удерживаться!

Все неважно! _Ничто_ на этом свете не имеет значения!

Джону он все равно больше не нужен.

Майкрофт был прав. Все сердца разбиваются, все умирают, все бесполезно, небезразличие — не преимущество, оно означают только страх и страдания.

Шерлок злился на себя за то, что не сумел удержаться. Ему не было бы сейчас так плохо, если бы он не позволил себе испробовать дружбу.

Раньше не так трудно было терпеть одиночество, но сейчас, уже зная, что такое дружба — и что ее больше нет, было намного хуже. Надо было с самого начала держаться от нее подальше.

Это и есть небезразличие и забота?

Нет, они — во благо другого, _это_ же было только на его пользу.

Он слишком остро реагирует? Шерлок сознавал, что он в состоянии депрессии и часть его рассуждений имеет больше отношения к ней, чем к нему.

Джон не был бы сейчас здесь, если бы Шерлок был ему безразличен. Джон всегда действовал честно и прямо. Например, бил в лицо или орал на него, когда был зол.

Но даже если все эти мысли — депрессия, его сводили с ума эти ее всплески и спады: сомнения, разлад и его личная глупость. Он чувствовал, что умирает внутри и больше не может выносить эту агонию.

Для него это было уже слишком, он хотел, чтобы все прекратилось!

Скрыться в ванной, где нет камер Майкрофта!

Шерлок запер дверь.

Внутривенная инъекция срабатывала мгновенно и увеличивала риск подсесть из-за стремительной волны кайфа, так что лучше внутримышечное введение. Оно давало пятнадцатиминутную фору, которой хватит, чтобы твердым шагом добраться до кровати и не вызвать подозрений, если кто-то ведет наблюдение.

Колоть он решил в бедро; в плечо делать укол труднее, и следы слишком легко обнаружить.

Он сел на крышку унитаза и набрал в шприц обычную дозу — незачем использовать много, это классическая причина передоза, а у него сейчас нет привыкания.

Шерлок аккуратно убрал принадлежности обратно в лючок и быстро вколол наркотик. Закрыл использованный шприц колпачком и тоже убрал в тайник, после чего закрыл крышку лючка.

Так, надо сосредоточиться и прочно встать на ноги. А то афтершоки...

Чего именно?

Наверное, несильного флешбэка.

И только что подслушанного открытия...

И еще, возможно, того, что он сейчас совершил.

Обескураживающе. Хотя нет, обескураживало больше то, с какой силой все перечисленное действовало на его тело.

Он воспользовался туалетом, потом уже будет не подняться.

Что-то внутри нашептывало, что этот раз должен стать исключением, надо это гарантировать, и Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул.

Какая разница? Откуда вообще эти мысли?

А, наверное, это фоновая служба под названием "защитить Джона".

Он хотел было ее стереть, но обнаружил, что не имеет такой возможности.

Слишком глубокое вмешательство, этим лучше не заниматься в таком состоянии, можно все сбить и испортить.

Он этого боится? Но _все_ и так уже непоправимо испорчено, так что уже неважно. Все неважно и не имеет значения.

Кровать под ним была мягкой и очень удобной. Испытывал ли он хоть раз в жизни такие приятные ощущения от данного предмета мебели? За прошедшие два года, желая отвлечься от ночевки под открытым небом в каких-нибудь российских лесах или азиатской тундре, он не раз представлял себе, что он — дома, в этой самой постели, живой и невредимый.

Эта постель была единственным местом, где ему бы хотелось спать всю жизнь. Ни в какой другой спальне он не ощущал себя настолько дома.

А здесь пахло домашним, и пуховое одеяло было таким мягким, уютным. Здесь по-прежнему было хорошо, тепло, безопасно, но теперь он ощущал, что все замарано его провалом. Как и вся остальная квартира.

Надо вспомнить, какой она ощущалась перед прыжком с крыши.

Но от этой мысли ему стало только хуже, ибо что-то внутри подсказывало, что даже эти воспоминания для него потеряны навсегда.

Потом что-то сдвинулось, и он испытал слабенькое, едва заметное облегчение.

И внезапно обнаружил, что может отпихнуть от себя стрессовое состояние. Как тогда, когда они вернулись из Баскервиля. Джон помогал ему, когда с ним случилась паническая атака. Он был добрым и понимающим, и это давало темно-красное ощущение дома и безопасности[1].

Шерлок моргнул, осознавая, что "лечение" уже, видимо, дает свой эффект — он совсем не ел, и это, наверное, ускорило процесс всасывания.

Но едва он решил, что надо отстранять плохие воспоминания, вспоминать хорошее и заставить себя расслабиться, как в горле внезапно поднялась тошнота, которая и так маячила в его организме последний час, а сейчас грубо вмешалась в планы.

Он застонал.

Ну естественно, после столь долгого периода воздержания у него будут первичные побочки, такое с ним раньше уже бывало.

И он знал об этом, просто игнорировал. Он снизил до минимума восприятие ощущений.

Но полностью ощущение ужаса не угасло, какое-то его количество все равно рыскало где-то поблизости, а он ощущал, что больше не в силах его сдерживать, страх угрожал накрыть его с головой. Надо держать его на расстоянии, пока сознание не отключится. Ему с ним просто не справиться.

Спустя десять отчаянных и ужасных минут наркотик наконец начал действовать, но до пика оставалось еще тридцать. Шерлок проклинал свое решение делать внутримышечный, надо было вводить в вену.

Ощущения становились все более зыбкими и утрированными. Потом он ощутил рядом нечто теплое и жужжащее: оно вошло в его тело и вторглось в сознание. И Шерлок сдался на его милость, принял с распростертыми объятиями.

На этот раз все шло очень медленно, совсем не так, как обычно. Сжимая челюсти и всеми силами стараясь не поддаваться рыскающей вокруг панике, Шерлок отчаянно ждал облегчения.

Его ужасно раздражало, что это занимает столько времени.

Но в конце концов облегчение все же заняло свое место и любезно извлекло его из страданий.

* * *

[1] Отсылка к одному из предыдущих фанфиков автора - прим. переводчика


	24. Глава 24

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 24 **

**Вторник**

Следующим утром Джон встал вместе с Мэри — после звонка будильника ему так и не удалось заснуть, да и последствия прошлой ночи ощущались еще достаточно остро. Он решил, что будет помогать Шерлоку с расследованием, хотя понятия не имел, как.

Однако, когда он спустился вниз, Шерлока нигде не было, а лишь лежала от него записка: _"Я в Скотланд-Ярде. К полудню появится Майкрофт"_.

Когда он успел уйти и почему так рано? И вообще, Шерлок хочет избежать встречи с братом или, наоборот, информирует, что он к этому времени вернется? Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас он хоть записку оставил. Мэри, хмурясь, глянула на листок, но сразу ушла на работу — в клинике была срочная пересменка.

После завтрака Джон, ожидая Шерлока, лег на диван подремать, в последнее время он сильно недосыпал. Веки от усталости неприятно тяжелели, но сон так и не приходил. Чтобы внутренне успокоиться, он послал смс детективу.

**Есть что-нибудь интересное? ДВ**

Ответ пришел через несколько минут:

**Нет.**

Это его не порадовало, но сам факт, что Шерлок так быстро ответил — и ответил вообще, принес некоторое облегчение. С одной стороны, Джона уже стали беспокоить столь частые визиты старшего Холмса, но с другой, он радовался, что тот заботится о своем брате, а кроме того, это в некоторой степени снимало с него бремя ответственности на то время, когда у него не было возможности приглядывать за Шерлоком.

Накануне вечером Майкрофт сообщил им с Мэри, что ночью квартира будет под наблюдением, дабы гарантировать, что Шерлок незаметно куда-нибудь не ускользнет. Правда, Джон не сомневался, что детектив обойдет любую слежку, если захочет, и подозревал, что это напрасная трата времени.

Он, должно быть, все же задремал, потому что следующее, что он осознал — это быстрые шаги на лестнице.

Шерлок влетел в гостиную как ураган, кляня на все лады брата, и Джон спросонья не сразу понял, что тот злится из-за того, что оказался под наблюдением. Джон осознал, что, видимо, не просто задремал, а глубоко заснул, поскольку сейчас с большим трудом приходил в себя. Он просто слушал разглагольствования друга, периодически кивал и пытался скрыть, что на самом деле он рад ведущемуся за Шерлоком наблюдению, ну или, по крайней мере, таким попыткам. Он сознавал, что в детективе что-то изменилось, но слишком плохо соображал, чтобы понять, что именно.

Когда же он наконец проснулся настолько, чтобы подняться на ноги и приглядеться, Шерлок уже удалился в ванную комнату и принимал душ.

— Нашего полковника сегодня поймали с поличным за удалением файлов с военного сервера, — сообщил Майкрофт, входя в гостиную.

— Какие именно файлы? — Шерлок вышел из своей спальни с влажными волосами и в чистом халате.

— Мы пока не знаем. Нас вообще слегка удивило, что он занимался этим с работы. Очень глупый поступок, — взгляд Майкрофта упал на младшего брата, и он нахмурился.

Шерлок даже не поднял глаз и сосредоточено завязывал пояс. Джон осознал, насколько смягчился тон друга.

Он знал, что братья часто даже не здоровались и подхватывали разговор словно бы с середины. Как будто переключались на свой канал. По началу Джон находил это очень странным, и понадобилось несколько месяцев, чтобы он наконец понял, что они делают это без всякой причины. Майкрофт, правда, иногда пытался показывать своим примером необходимость ритуала приветствия, но часто тоже до этого не снисходил. Джон считал такое поведение довольно забавным, особенно после того, как Шерлок в ответ на расспросы объяснил, что это что-то вроде комплимента — показатель такой близости, когда не требуются глупые приветствия и ненужные ритуалы. Он сказал, что сам так поступает только с теми, кто ему действительно близок, и это подчеркивает его отношение. Джон понаблюдал и обнаружил, что Шерлок так делает и с ним тоже — он сам просто обычно не обращал внимания.

— Я испортил ему WiFi... чтобы он не мог выйти в интернет ни с одного компьютера, но сеть при этом внешне работала совершенно нормально, — Шерлок включил чайник.

— И зачем? — спросил Джон.

— Чтобы вынудить его работать в интернете с работы, а не из дома, где он в безопасности, — тон детектива подразумевал, что это очевидно.

— О, это умно, — восхитился Джон, игнорируя оскорбительный намек.

И словно по заказу, в этот момент зазвонил телефон Майкрофта, и тот сразу ответил. Он разговаривал около пяти минут — Шерлок с Джоном чутко к нему прислушивались, потом отключился и пояснил:

— Он под стражей, но говорить отказывается. Мне сообщат, если заговорит.

— Что он удалил? — спросил Шерлок.

— Эй, не так быстро! Почему его взяли под стражу? — спросил и Джон, но его проигнорировали.

— Вот тут начинаются странности, — ответил Майкрофт брату. — Он удалил не одну сотню небольших файлов с какой-то бессмысленной ерундой.

— Что-то, связанное с его сыном?

— Как ни странно, но старых файлов сына вообще не удалось найти. Видимо, он удалил их еще раньше, но ничто в логах на это не указывает. Их просто нет и все.

— Может, он компьютерный ас? — предположил Джон.

— Глупости, никакой компьютерный ас не станет заниматься преступной деятельностью с работы из-за того, что дома перестал работать WiFi. Нет, он удалил файлы, которые, похоже, никак не связаны с его сыном.

— Дай мне копии, — сказал Шерлок.

— Хорошо. Он пробудет под стражей 48 часов, и тебе необходимо за это время что-нибудь на него нарыть. Это все, что в моих силах, — Майкрофт хотел было уйти, но потом демонстративно оглядел брата с ног до головы. В нем, казалось, происходила какая-то внутренняя борьба. Потом он глубоко вдохнул, но обронил только: — Позвони мне.

И исчез за дверью.

— Естественно, — закатил глаза Шерлок, после чего, отвернувшись и от Джона, стал заваривать себе чай.

Джон не успел как-то отреагировать, поскольку в следующий миг на пороге возникла миссис Хадсон. Она быстро прошлась по квартире.

— Вам ничего красного постирать не надо? У меня в машине есть место.

— У меня есть пара рубашек, только они чистые. Но вы можете ими воспользоваться, если хотите, — рассеяно отозвался Шерлок. Он стоял у стола и листал газету.

Миссис Хадсон шутливо хлопнула его по боку полотенцем и засмеялась, а Джон ухмыльнулся при виде знакомой сцены. В последнее время домовладелице единственной удавалось поднять Шерлоку настроение. Джон испытал облегчение от того, что это вообще возможно, но лишь на несколько минут, ибо потом его поразил контраст между усталым видом и припухшими глазами детектива и его расслабленно-дружеским отношением.

— Сходи-ка, посмотри насчет красного, — скомандовала миссис Хадсон, и Шерлок отправился к себе в спальню, на ходу попивая чай.

Джон тоже сходил к себе глянуть насчет белья.

Примерно через полчаса позвонила Мэри и сообщила, что Джона просят прийти в клинику: бушующая эпидемия гриппа скосила сразу двух докторов — ничего необычного в это время года, но клинике требовались услуги замещающего врача. Мэри сказала, что через пару часов она вернется домой — в отличие от врачей, медсестер клинике хватало. Перед уходом Джон попросил миссис Хадсон временно приглядеть за Шерлоком.

Мэри вернулась и сразу занялась мытьем посуды. Шерлок сидел за ноутбуком и читал электронную почту. Так прошел почти час, но потом Мэри появилась перед детективом и спокойным дружелюбным тоном произнесла:

— Шерлок, ты делаешь Джону больно.

— Что? — дернулся Шерлок и нахмурился, расстроенный своей реакцией.

За прошедший час они не перекинулись и парой слов, но сейчас Мэри прорвало.

— Когда ты отстраняешь его и все скрываешь, ты делаешь только хуже.

Джон тоже такое говорил. Он уже ранее сохранял эту информацию.

— Ты его избегаешь и держишь все в себе, потому что это неприятные вещи, но Джон, возможно, единственный, кто действительно сможет тебя понять и помочь. А ты прячешься. И это, как и раньше, плохо для вас обоих. Я надеюсь, что ты все же это поймешь.

В ответ на эту дедукцию Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул. Она же ошибается, верно?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Я знаю. Именно потому и начала этот разговор. Если бы это касалось только тебя, ты бы имел право принимать решение в одиночку, но оно затрагивает вас обоих, и я должна защитить Джона. Ему и без того хватило в жизни страданий. Кроме того, мы это не обсуждаем — я просто тебя информирую. Откройся Джону!

— И как я, по-твоему, это должен делать? — Только произнеся эти слова Шерлок осознал, что в каком-то смысле действительно хотел бы этого. Но он не желал вести на эту тему разговор... особенно с Мэри... и особенно после прошлой ночи.

Он до сих пор еще не совсем пришел в норму, разум по краям расплывался. И его ужасало то, что он натворил — даже не верилось, что он мог оказаться настолько глуп. Но как ни презирал он собственное отчаяние и ощущение безнадежности, они все еще в нем присутствовали, и в достаточной степени, чтобы он остро осознавал, отчего он сделал вчера выбор... и боялся, что сегодня вечером его повторит.

— Да, я знаю. Ты не можешь просто прийти к нему и сказать "привет, нам надо поговорить". Тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то завел об этом разговор и стал "прощупывать" тему.

Вот это всерьез его разозлило. Она действительно считает, что он может вот так перебрасывать все на других людей, может вот так их использовать? Как глупая девочка-подросток, жаждущая внимания?

— Нет, я знаю, что ты не можешь изнутри сломать стену и вообще не хочешь туда никого впускать. Но ты хочешь, чтобы Джон был там с тобой. Я прошу только об одном: если Джон станет спрашивать, что ты чувствуешь и что с тобой происходит, не отталкивай его. Просто ответь. Не бойкотируй его попытки пробить в твоей стене дверь-размером-с-джона.

— Мне не нужна помощь! — Она словно разбирала его по косточкам. Как ей удается отвечать прямо на его мысли? Никто не может видеть его насквозь, это же невозможно?

— Позволю себе не согласиться, но суть не в этом. Суть в том, что _Джону_ нужна помощь. И ты можешь ему помочь, как помогал в прошлом. Ему станет легче, если ты одаришь его своим доверием. Это подлечит рану, нанесенную твоим молчанием, и докажет обратное его ощущению неважности и ненужности.

Шерлок нахмурился. Мэри была права. Он вспомнил, как Джон выглядел последние дни... не слишком хорошо. Похоже, он сделал ту же ошибку, которой всегда попрекал других: он видел, но не наблюдал.

— Эй, — Мэри подступила поближе. — Я сказала это не для того, чтобы тебя устыдить. Я хочу только облегчить ситуацию для вас обоих. Мы ведь уже говорили об этом в пятницу, помнишь?

— Я не идиот.

— Никто этого и не говорит. Но ведь ты понял суть?

— Да.

— И все равно мне не веришь? Или просто не можешь заставить себя это сделать, не можешь подпустить Джона? Я знаю, ты уже это делал, так сделай еще раз. Ты уже знаешь, как, основа заложена, так что тебе надо только приступить к исполнению. Просто подчинись ему. Следуй, куда он ведет.

— Это...

— ... сделает тебя беззащитным? Уязвимым?

Шерлок скривился.

— Чувствовать уязвимость в этой ситуации нормально, Джон тоже ее испытывает. Но он все равно здесь, никуда не уходит, хотя полностью сознает, что это может ранить его еще сильнее твоего изначального "самоубийства".

— Я не позволяю себе уязвимости.

— Знаешь, уязвимость — это обычно состояние, которое ты не можешь контролировать, потому оно так и называется. "Не позволяю" — нонсенс, потому что если ты можешь позволять или не позволять, значит, уязвимым ты не являешься. Контроль над ситуацией здесь противоположность. Ты сейчас чувствуешь себя открытым и беззащитным, но и Джон тоже. Если сейчас вы не будете оберегать раны друг друга, потом может быть уже поздно. К счастью, тебе под силу кое-что залечить, так что, бога ради, сделай это. Не позволяй ему больше страдать. Господи, он в тебе так нуждается. Ты прыгнул с крыши, чтобы спасти его — так закончи начатое, не бросай на середине, ведь именно этого хотел Мориарти. Он хотел причинить вам боль и необратимо навредить вашей дружбе. А спасение Джона означает так же и возвращение отношений. Если ты этого не сделаешь, то сдашься перед самым финишем, хотя он буквально перед тобой в двух шагах.

Шерлок снова нахмурился. Странный угол зрения, но, возможно, она права. Скользя взглядом по комнате, он тщательно обдумывал все потенциальные вероятности за и против. Она права или нет? В итоге шансов, что Мэри права, оказалось 78 против 16... стоп, а куда делись остальные проценты?

— Просто сделай это. Давай. Исправь все, — прервала та его мысли.

— Я не знаю, как исправлять _такие_ вещи.

— О, Шерлок, именно это я и пытаюсь тебе сказать — как именно все исправить. Все, что тебе нужно, это открыться Джону и больше его не отталкивать. Чтобы вернуть себе его полное доверие, ты должен сначала сам сделать то же самое. Просто сделай это, ради всех нас.

Шерлок переглотнул. Джон не доверяет ему? Под ложечкой неприятно засосало.

— Нет, не пойми меня превратно. Он доверяет тебе почти во всем, кроме одного — что ты больше не причинишь ему этой боли. И вот сейчас ты как раз и подтверждаешь, что здесь тебе доверять нельзя. Не заставляй его переживать это еще раз. Дай ему заново в тебе увериться.

Шерлок ощутил стыд. Он нахлынул такой едкой ядовито-желтой волной, что в голове зазвенело.

— Бога ради, ты же его друг! Так начни вести себя соответственно.

— Я плохой друг. Он такого не заслуживает.

— Хороший. Целиком и полностью.

— Будь так, он бы не сидел на моей кровати со скрипкой и... — Шерлок осекся, увидев выражение ее лица. Это что, удивление?

— Постой, когда это было?

Она не знает? Джон не сказал ей?

— Что произошло на твоей кровати? Когда? — В ее голосе действительно звучит беспокойство?

Разговор приобретал опасный оборот, надо выбираться из темы, в которую он вляпался. Разве те, кто женятся, не знают друг о друге абсолютно все? Почему Джон не рассказал ей?

— После моего "ухода" он очень горевал. Он тогда плакал.

— И каждый день, я думаю. Он потерял лучшего друга и был в сильной депрессии. Что еще случилось?

— Я... Он плакал на _моей_ кровати, — попытался Шерлок смягчить случившееся.

— Ну, полагаю, это говорит о глубине его страдания, — ее голос заметно дрогнул, видимо, от сочувствия. — А еще подчеркивает то, что я сейчас пытаюсь тебе объяснить. Не допускай, чтобы он снова тебя потерял. Он этого не переживет.

Она подозревает, что произошло, или _знает_? Но ему в голову пришла и другая мысль: Мэри не спросила, откуда _ему_ все известно.

Шерлок осознал, что Джон, вероятно, стыдится того случая — видимо, есть вещи, которые ни с кем не обсуждают, даже с супругом. Он пометил эти воспоминания ярлычком "закрытое личное". Надо быть осторожнее с тем, что может вызвать у Джона стыд и неловкость.

— Он злится и имеет на это право, — решил сменить тему Шерлок. Сейчас он невероятно стыдился своей слабости прошлой ночью. Оглядываясь назад, он вообще не понимал, что на него нашло, и испытывал отвращение к своему поведению, но хватит ли этого, чтобы в дальнейшем удерживаться от такого вида "побега"?

— Верно, имеет, но в отношении гнева есть определенные нюансы.

— Очевидно, его уровень достаточно высок, раз Джон решил пустить в ход кулаки.

— В ресторане — да, но с тех пор его кипение спустилось до такого низкого уровня, что если кто не знает о нем, то даже и не заметит. И _этот_ уровень был достигнут, потому что Джон понял: ты срежиссировал самоубийство, чтобы спасти его, а также Лестрейда и миссис Хадсон.

— Что? Почему ты так говоришь?

— Потому что я знаю. Он сам мне сказал.

— Почему тогда не сказал мне?

— Я думаю, он говорил, и еще ежедневно подкрепляет слова своими поступками, но ты просто этого не видишь. Кроме того, ему еще больно, и это его отвлекает. Как и тебя тоже. Вы оба усиленно игнорируете слона в комнате. Ходите вокруг...

— Опять пословицы...

— Прости... Это тяжелая тема, и вы оба стараетесь от нее уклониться. Он бы тебе сказал, если бы ты слушал. И если бы ты спрашивал — он бы тебе ответил.

— Я много раз говорил ему, что мне очень жаль.

— Да, и это было правильно. Могу я кое-что тебе предложить? Как я уже говорила, лучше всего было бы просто не обращать внимания на те крошечные остатки гнева, которые в нем еще сохраняются, но при этом явным образом показывать, что ты по-прежнему сожалеешь. Некоторые слова можно не говорить, но есть те, что нужно произнести обязательно. Поэтому я повторяю: ты сейчас делаешь Джону очень и очень больно. Я не могу просто стоять и смотреть на это, поэтому скажу тебе только один раз: я никогда тебе не прощу, если ты будешь причинять ему боль, принимая наркотики.

— С чего ты взяла, что я?..

— Я выкинула твою заначку.

— Что?

Отрицать уже бессмысленно? Или она просто блефует?

— Прошлой ночью ты спал, как младенец. Я осматривала тебя, все признаки были очевидны.

— Ты ко мне прикасалась?

— Да, прикасалась. И потом еще наблюдала за тобой на случай передоза.

Его память ничего подобного не сохранила. Она действительно так поступила, или просто блефовала, ожидая, что он сам все расскажет?

— Я готова принять, что тебе было настолько плохо, что невозможно обойтись без какого-то облегчения, но это должно стать первым и единственным разом. Ты не можешь взвалить на Джона еще и это. Такой боли он может просто не выдержать.

— Ты выбросила мою?..

— Да, Шерлок, выбросила! Ты вообще меня слышишь? Не смей больше ничего принимать! Джон и так страдает, нечего сталкивать его в новый виток. Клянусь, если для осознания, что ты роешь ему могилу, тебя надо каждые пять минут пинать в задницу, я это сделаю. Возьми себя в руки и помоги ему. А если я еще хоть раз увижу тебя под кайфом, я все расскажу Джону.

— То есть ты меня шантажируешь? И что я на это, по-твоему, должен ответить? — его голос буквально сочился сарказмом.

— Может, и шантажирую.

— Ты просишь меня держаться подальше от вашего прекрасного семейного очага, так? Угрожаешь рассказать Джону правду? Хочешь, чтобы я держал с ним дистанцию? Да, вот и весь истинный смысл, — выплюнул Шерлок.

— Черт, — лицо Мэри ясно отразило, что ее цель была совершенно в другом. — Нет, Шерлок! Я хочу, чтобы ты не причинял боли Джону и был ему хорошим другом. Я хочу, чтобы вам удалось вернуть свою дружбу! Он любит тебя, как брата, и здесь есть только один способ разрешить ситуацию.

— И какой же?

— Скажи ему о наркотиках.

— Что? — Шерлок презрительно рассмеялся. — И с какой стати мне это делать?

— Чтобы продемонстрировать, что ты ему доверяешь и он тебе небезразличен... и еще, чтобы получить помощь. Ему необходимо знать, что ты хочешь его помощи, — все так же спокойно и терпеливо произнесла она.

— По-моему, я ясно это выразил...

— Нет, Шерлок! Не выразил! Ты его отталкиваешь и, откровенно говоря, и меня тоже.

— Едва ли это моя вина, ты сама не желаешь меня слушать.

— Ладно-ладно, — Мэри вскинула руки в жесте капитуляции. — Знаешь что? Я, видимо, недооценила, насколько ты не представляешь, что делать. Я объясню тебе все детали и ты меня выслушаешь, потому что ты явно неправильно меня понял. Джону нужно, чтобы ты _попросил_ его о помощи.

— Я просил, — голос Шерлока немного смягчился.

— Нет. Во всяком случае, явно и словами.

— Он должен понимать все без слов.

— Он понимает, но одно дело понимать, и совсем другое — слышать просьбу. Ему необходимо, чтобы его _попросили_, потому что именно так поступают ответственные люди — выясняют согласие того, кому помогают.

— Это смешно.

— Между тем и другим очень тонкая грань.

— Но спрашивать... неловко и идет в разрез с более близкими... — Шерлок умолк, не зная, как выразить. Неужели никто не понимает, что он уже это сделал? Не словами, но... он был уверен, что его поступки ясно это отражали, во всяком случае до последних дней.

Идея просить о помощи сама по себе ранила его доверие, она была бесстыдна и унизительна... и необходимость произносить ее вслух резко контрастировала с тем, что должно было пониматься и так. Это все равно, что выстраивать между ними новую стену — ту, которую он считал, они давным-давно уничтожили.

Зачем этот ненужный ритуал? Шерлок чувствовал, что его не понимают и не верят его способностям к коммуникации.

— Разговор об этом заберет у меня последние остатки достоинства, — с трудом облек он в слова свои мысли и увидел, что на Мэри наконец снизошло понимание. А так же некоторая доля шока и удивления.

— О. Я... Наверное, я не очень понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но несколько месяцев назад Джон говорил что-то подобное об Элле... Ладно... Шерлок, в данном случае просьба это больше, чем ритуал. Джон и так пытается тебе помочь, он старается восполнить необходимое. Ты ведь это понимаешь?

Шерлок заколебался.

— Он именно поэтому сейчас здесь.

— Да.

— Он пытается дать, что тебе нужно.

— Да.

— Он предлагает, но ты должен официально это принять. — Не совсем то, что, по ее мнению, требовалось, но довольно близко. — Тебе нужно подать сигнал о...

— ... капитуляции.

— Нет, ты не капитулируешь, ты лишь принимаешь предложение, признавая, что в нем нуждаешься.

— Это одно и то же.

— Для Джона — нет. Если ты скажешь, что тебе нужна помощь, с твоей стороны это будет самым большим предложением дружбы, какое только возможно. Глубочайшим выражением твоего доверия.

Шерлок в ответ только уставился на нее, и Мэри нахмурилась.

— Ты ведь это понимаешь?

— Нет... Может быть.

— Тогда просто сохрани эту информацию и сделай шаг вперед. Скажи Джону, что ты принял морфий, потому что был в отчаянии. А еще — что ты дошел до точки и тебе нужна помощь.

Значит, она все-таки _знает_, а не блефует, иначе ей не было бы известно, что он принял именно морфий.

— И если ты смиренно проглотишь гордость, это ускорит твое прощение, — добавила она.

— Хочешь сказать, что он когда-нибудь меня простит? Я в этом сомневаюсь.

— Расскажи ему, как на духу, что, почему и когда... и что ты не можешь справиться с этим в одиночку.

— Предлагаешь сыграть на его чувствах? Я не стану этого делать.

— Конечно, я этого не предлагаю... Я говорю тебе довериться Джону... довериться его заботе. И тебе даже не нужно для этого прилагать никаких усилий. Просто сделай первый шаг и дальше следуй за Джоном. Доверь ему привести тебя куда надо.

— Я...

— Тебе не обязательно делать это сию секунду. Полагаю, тебе нужно время, чтобы все осознать. Но я не буду ждать вечно. И если ты ему так и не скажешь, в какой-то момент это сделаю я. Либо, если у меня будет впечатление, что ты и не собираешься ничего делать, мне тоже придется так поступить.

У Шерлока поникли плечи. Он испытывал неловкость и чувствовал, что его не понимают. Мэри совершенно по-детски его провоцировала, но Шерлок понимал, что она, вероятно, тоже в отчаянии и в безвыходном положении.

— Просто расскажи ему насчет морфия, извинись и скажи, что тебе нужна помощь. Он перехватит управление, и тебе останется только идти следом. Просто сделай это, Шерлок, — повторила она.

Шерлок заколебался. Он не думал, что это мудрое решение. Джон в ответ, наверняка, будет орать и еще врежет ему. Но с другой стороны, можно попробовать. Ему терять нечего, тут она права.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала Мэри. Она почти его умоляет? Это потрясло Шерлока, Мэри была не из того типа женщин... но ее мольба лишь подчеркивала, в каком отчаянном положении они сейчас все находятся. Шерлок опустил взгляд — крошечное отражение согласия, пока еще очень неуверенного и осторожного, но Мэри, видимо, уловила, что он ее понял.

Она шагнула к нему и обняла одной рукой.

— Ты справишься, — сказала она и вместе с бельевой корзиной растворилась на лестнице, давая ему пространство.


	25. Глава 25

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 25 **

**Вторник. Вечер**

Стоило Джону открыть парадную дверь, как вниз сбежала Мэри.

— Пройдемся за продуктами, — предложила она.

— Ладно, я только поздороваюсь с Шерлоком и пойдем. Но...

— Нет-нет, подожди, — Мэри схватила Джона за рукав, поскольку он уже шагнул на первую ступеньку. — Знаешь, я, наверное, только что отвесила ему чувствительного "пинка" и лучше дать ему время все осознать... И еще. Если он даст тебе хоть малейший намек, что готов приоткрыться... пожалуйста, ответь ему, выслушай, покажи, что ты одобряешь...

Она потянула его на улицу.

— Черт, что ты сделала? — встревожился Джон.

— Я сказала ему, что думаю. И это слегка напоминало объяснение эмоций ребенку. Ты был прав, иногда ему просто нужны объяснения. Ну и... мне за это немного неловко. Но я надеюсь, что мой прямой подход будет иметь образовательную полезность. Я намеренно потеряла терпение и отругала его за то, что он ведет себя как плохой друг.

Они дошли до машины, которую Джон оставил буквально в паре шагов. Редкий случай, потом вряд ли уже так повезет.

— Давай пройдемся. У меня нет сил опять искать место, где бы припарковаться.

— Ладно, — Мэри застегнула куртку. На улице было холодно и пахло надвигающимися ночными заморозками.

— Мне стоит просмотреть записи на планшете за то время, что нас не было... и за всю ночь? — спросил Джон.

— Нет. Я сохраняла нейтральный тон. А когда я спустилась вниз, он "размышлял". Да и наш разговор был довольно коротким.

— "Отругала" и "сохраняла нейтральный тон" одновременно?

— Маленькая хитрость, которая должна сработать, — Мэри усмехнулась и пошла рядом с Джоном.

— Правда? И как тебе это удалось?

— Практика.

— Я не уверен, что выдерживание нейтрального тона работает с Шерлоком. Он очень хорошо считывает между строк, даже когда дело касается эмоций. И хотя он "читает" отнюдь не с позиции эмоций, его выводы временами на удивление точны... а временами удивительно глупые.

— Что? Но эти тезисы противоречат друг другу, — засмеялась Мэри.

— Не противоречат... с Шерлоком — нет. Отчасти ему удается продраться через эмоциональные вещи с помощью своей логики... она нередко его подводит, но рутинные сбои бывают не так часто, так что нельзя сказать, что этот способ совсем не работает. Он работает иногда... а иногда нет. Все дело в базе данных. Он просто запоминает, что правильно, а что неправильно, и принимает решение не с помощью эмоций, а с помощью сохраненных в базе определений. Я рад, что он считает тебя надежным ресурсом.

— Да, похоже, считает. И я надеюсь, что он им воспользуется.

— Расскажи мне.

— Не сейчас. Это было не сильно приятно, как беготня по порочному кругу. У нас с ним уже был как-то подобный разговор. Если вкратце: я сказала, что вы должны друг другу помочь, а ему необходимо принять твою помощь.

— Хорошо... Значит, мне надо выискивать малейшие признаки его готовности это сделать.

— Именно. Слушай, давай купим сладкого пирога. Я хочу на ужин еду-утешение.

— О Боже, ты перенимаешь его пищевые привычки. Шерлок когда-то так делал — ел на ужин сладкий пирог. Хотя, возможно, это было потому, что он как раз закончил расследование и тот пирог был ближайшей доступной пищей.

Мэри захихикала.

— А может, нам стоит взять мороженого. Он ест мороженое?

— Не знаю... никогда не видел.

— Странно.

— Нисколько. Это же Шерлок.

— Ты прожил с ним в одной квартире два года и ни разу не купил вам мороженого?

— Да.

— И это, по-моему, тоже странно. Почему ты даже не попробовал? Мне кажется, нам стоит провести эксперимент.

— Не бомбардируй его тем, что делают нормальные люди. Если переусердствуешь, он от тебя закроется. То, как он в последнее время себя ведет... я вообще удивляюсь, что он нас не выгнал или не сбежал в какое-нибудь убежище. Он иногда раньше так поступал... исчезал на несколько дней. Я не хочу, чтобы подобное произошло, так что будь поосторожней. Не надо на него слишком давить.

— Джон, я серьезно... я думаю, ему нужно, чтобы его подтолкнули. Осторожно так... чтобы он понял, что это любя.

— Он не любит, когда о нем так заботятся... и если ему покажется, что это перебор, он просто сбежит.

— Я знаю. Но наш с ним сегодняшний разговор раскрыл, что есть вещи, в которых он нуждается... но попросить не может.

— Например?

— Просто поверь мне.

— Он сам тебе сказал?

— Нет, но я видела. Хотя слишком расплывчато, чтобы можно было облечь в слова... скорее, шестое чувство. Как думаешь, какой вкус ему больше понравится?

Джон закатил глаза.

Когда они вернулись, то обнаружили Шерлока на диване за размышлениями. Он не лежал — сидел в сгорбленной позе, уперев локти в колени и соединив кончики разведенных пальцев. За прошедшее время он успел переодеться в рубашку и нормальные брюки. Несколько нервировало, что он каменно молчал и никак не реагировал на то, что ему предлагали.

Примерно через час он лег, все так же явно где-то витая, но при этом, кажется, немного расслабившись.

Однако, когда Джон вышел за пределы слышимости, он снова сел, хотя глаз так и не раскрыл. Мэри внутренне удивилась. Он что, сам классифицировал _эту _ночь как "опасную" и пытается таким образом восстановить баланс?

Когда же Джон объявил, что собирается пойти спать, и исчез в ванной, внезапно раздался звонок в дверь.

Мэри чуть не выронила ноутбук, ибо Шерлок вдруг сорвался с дивана и так громко проорал "Открывай ключом!", что наверняка перебудил половину Бейкер-стрит.

После чего схватил мобильник и стал набирать смс. Тем временем внизу кто-то отпер дверь своим ключом и стал подниматься по лестнице.

— Что происходит? — Джон вышел из ванной в пижамных штанах, но еще в рубашке и свитере.

— Пропала еще одна женщина, — сказал Шерлок в тот самый момент, когда порог гостиной перешагнул Лестрейд.

— Так и есть, — подняв брови, согласился инспектор.

— Черт, — выругался Джон.

— Я еду в квартиру пропавшей. Хочешь с нами? — спросил Грег.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, просто пошел к себе в комнату мимо Джона, который так и остался стоять у дверей кухни.

— Только надень какие-нибудь брюки, — пробормотал он доктору.

На этот раз настала очередь Джона поднимать брови. Это что, приглашение поехать вместе? Он глянул вслед детективу и перевел глаза обратно на Лестрейда. Тот закатил глаза.

— Говорить с ним и пытаться не стоит? — предположил инспектор, понизив голос, чтобы Шерлок его не услышал.

— Похоже на то, — осознал и Джон, — Я сейчас вернусь, Грег, — пообещал он и заторопился наверх, пока Мэри и Лестрейд обменивались приветствиями. Через пять минут они все уже сидели в машине инспектора.

Шерлок тщательно осмотрел всю квартиру, но не обнаружил ничего необычного. Миранда — ближайшая подруга пропавшей, с которой та снимала квартиру — весь день была дома. Пропавшая просто не вернулась. И за последние дни не случалось ничего необычного, никаких новых контактов. Миранда, правда, рассказала, что у нее самой неделю назад была одна забавная встреча, но все решили, что она пока не вписывается в поведение подозреваемого. Один галантный парень, держа в руках розу, подошел к Миранде в баре, где она была с друзьями, и предложил вместе поужинать. Миранда испугалась, что ее разыгрывают, да и друзья стали хихикать. Она отказала парню, и он тут же исчез. Описание внешности тоже не соответствовало преступнику, не считая роста и молодого возраста, а когда девушке показали фоторобот полицейского художника, она с абсолютной уверенностью заявила, что тот парень был совсем непохож, и они отбросили этот случай.

Шерлок вел себя со свойственной ему грубостью и некоторыми вопросами очень смущал девушку. Ему или было на это плевать, или он просто, как всегда, задвинул эту информацию подальше и благополучно о ней забыл.

Наконец Шерлок спросил:

— Вы были парой?

Девушка покраснела.

— Шерлок...

— Что? Это может быть важно.

— Нет. Она — моя лучшая подруга, и все.

— Но вы... не гетеросексуальны, — чуть более тактично уточнил Шерлок.

— Не совсем. Нет, — честно ответила девушка.

— Возможно, он планировал похитить именно ее, а когда пришел, то обнаружил другую и забрал с собой, — подумал вслух Шерлок.

Джон увидел, что глаза Миранды наливаются слезами.

— Шерлок! Нашел время!

— Простите, — рассеянно отозвался Шерлок, судя по всему, без всякого сожаления.

Девушка взяла себя в руки и постаралась загнать свои страхи подальше. Она ответила на все вопросы, показала компьютеры и прочую технику. Она явно слышала о консультирующем детективе и его блогере, но старалась не показать своего любопытства.

Джон не успел ощутить, что они собрали достаточно информации, но Шерлок заявил, что уже закончил и направился к выходу. Лестрейд, Джон и один молодой полицейский последовали за ним, но сначала поблагодарили Миранду за помощь.

— Грег, не хочешь заглянуть к нам потом на пиво и все обсудить? — предложил Джон.

— Да я, в общем-то, уже свободен. Материал в Ярд отвезет этот парень, а раскопкой дальнейшей информации будет заниматься Салли. Мы можем прямо сейчас к вам поехать, мне только нужно кое-куда позвонить, это быстро. Если Шерлок считает, что дело скучное и не связано с нашим убийцей, то сомневаюсь, что он захочет его дальше расследовать. Дай мне отослать моего помощника в Ярд, и мы сможем ехать на Бейкер-стрит...

Когда они подошли к машине Лестрейда, Шерлок уже сидел в салоне и что-то набирал на телефоне. Начинался дождь, и они поторопились забраться внутрь.

— Погода портится, — сморщил нос Лестрейд.

— Майкрофт придет с нами поговорить, — прямо сообщил Шерлок.

— Приглашаешь меня на пиво? — слегка поддел Лестрейд, зная, что купленные детективом бутылки так и стоят нетронутые.

— Да, — не отрываясь от телефона, сказал Шерлок.

Немногим позже, они с пивом и чаем собрались за журнальным столиком. Все расселись, кроме самого Шерлока: Лестрейд и Мэри на диване, а Джон — напротив, на кухонном стуле. Ноутбук он пристроил у себя на коленях, а пиво поставил на обеденный стол, заваленный папками, фотографиями и заметками по расследованию. Консультирующий детектив переоделся в свой старый синий халат с прорехами [1] и теперь быстро ходил взад-вперед по комнате. Он буквально излучал напряжение, и такая перемена сильно действовала Джону на нервы.

— Оно связано, — пробормотал Шерлок, пока остальные болтали в свое удовольствие. От чая, пива и всего прочего детектив отказался.

— Что? — переспросил Лестрейд.

— Оно связано, но как?!

— Я что-то не понял. Пока мы были в квартире, мне казалось, ты считаешь, что это дело с нашим никак не соотносится.

— С чего ты взял?

— Не знаю... ты ничем не заинтересовался, да и общих черт мало.

Шерлок закатил глаза, и хотя он ничего не сказал, было ясно, как он относится к таким умозаключениям.

— Не мог бы ты думать вслух, чтобы твоя глупая аудитория хоть что-нибудь понимала? — с улыбкой поддела Мэри.

Поскольку Шерлок ее проигнорировал и продолжал бегать по комнате, Мэри поднялась на ноги и исчезла на кухне.

— Я не стану повторять дважды, — наконец пробормотал Шерлок, но Мэри его уже не услышала.

— Дважды? — эхом повторил Джон.

В этот момент с лестницы послышались чьи-то шаги, и Джон мгновенно напрягся.

Миссис Хадсон уже несколько часов, как легла спать, но поскольку Шерлок совершенно не обеспокоился, можно было заключить, что к ним идет Майкрофт. Через пару мгновений в дверь 221Б тихо постучали и, не дожидаясь ответа, в гостиную шагнул старший Холмс.

— Полковник по-прежнему хранит молчание? — вместо приветствия поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Да.

Майкрофт кивнул Лестрейду и Джону:

— Добрый вечер.

— Скорее ночь, — зевнул инспектор.

— Мы восстановили часть данных, которые удалил Александр, и среди них обнаружились записи статистики посещений, доказывающие, что Йен Александр в чем-то... участвовал. Мы нашли подтверждение, что у полковника было два сына, и один из них подписал контракт с армией, — без дальнейших предисловий сообщил Майкрофт.

— И что с ним дальше случилось? — спросил Джон.

— О его дальнейшей судьбе мы ничего не знаем, за исключением того, что из армии его выгнали. Полковник пытался удалить небольшие рапорты и списки, где он упоминался. Чистая удача, что нам удалось хоть что-то восстановить — действовал он очень основательно. Стирал логи статистики, переименовывал документы, менял типы данных и перемещал файлы в неверные каталоги, — Майкрофт уселся на место Мэри.

— Выгнали?

— Уволен по порочащим основаниям — каким конкретно, мы пока не знаем.

Шерлок продолжал вышагивать взад-вперед по гостиной, даже не пытаясь утихомириться.

— Александр до сих пор отказывается говорить, совсем. Он вежлив, но, кроме пустых фраз, от него ничего не добиться, — продолжал Майкрофт.

— Политикан, — прошипел Шерлок.

— Которому кое-что известно насчет законов, — резюмировал Лестрейд.

— Я сам хочу его допросить, — объявил Шерлок.

— Нет, — обрубил детектив-инспектор, от чего нервная беготня Шерлока только ускорилась.

— Да почему, бога ради?! — вспылил детектив, в очередной раз резко развернувшись меж кресел, и снова зашагал к дивану. — Надо отпустить его и понаблюдать. Проследить, что он будет делать. Он приведет нас, куда надо, — медленно произнес он.

— Считаешь, он до такой степени глуп? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Да. Если я прав, то его сын — убийца, и полковник пытается скрыть следы его преступлений. И сейчас, учитывая еще одну пропавшую, он окажется в сложном положении. Надо удостовериться, что он о ней узнает... и отпустить его по той очевидной причине, что он не преступник, ибо во время исчезновения последней жертвы он находился под стражей... если, конечно, кто-нибудь из твоих сержантов еще не сообщил ему, что мы с самого начала его всерьез не подозревали.

— А вы не подозревали? — поинтересовалась Мэри, возвращаясь к компании.

— Да, разумеется.

— Эй, я и половины фактов не знаю. Сделай для меня выжимку, — улыбнулась она и сунула ему чашку чая.

Шерлок перебрался в свое кресло и, умело придерживая на блюдце фарфоровую чашку, поставил ноги на сидение. После чего начал краткий пересказ расследования, что было полезно не только для Мэри, но и для всех остальных, поскольку со всеми этими пронумерованными жертвами и огромным спектром улик Шерлок, похоже, единственный в них не теряется. Во всяком случае, Джон сейчас был в этом уверен. Как всегда, когда дело касалось фактов, разум Шерлока работал ясно и структуированно и только сам процесс дедукции шел медленнее обычного. К тому же, по сравнению с последним временем, Шерлок стал гораздо более собранным и сосредоточенным.

Монолог детектива длился почти полчаса, его лишь изредка прерывали краткие ремарки Джона и Лестрейда. Майкрофт, глядя в пол, внимательно слушал брата. Джон удивился, что тот готов заниматься этим посреди ночи, но потом осознал, что старший Холмс, видимо, ждет чего-то... или просто оценивает умственное состояние Шерлока.

Шерлок говорил о том, что когда в деле присутствует интернет или устройство, с которого можно к нему подключиться, это всегда играет свою роль в расследовании, но в данном случае никому до сих пор не удалось найти он-лайн следы подозреваемых, что было очень странно, или же преступник слишком умело скрывал свое существование в интернете. Рассказ прервал зазвонивший телефон Майкрофта.

Все обратились вслух. Майкрофт произнес в трубку "да" и потом запросил подробности. Наконец он отключился и пояснил:

— Наш подозреваемый выбыл из армии в самом начале базовой подготовки. А когда он подал заявление повторно, ему отказали по причине непригодности.

— И что это значит? — спросила Мэри.

— Мы пока точно не знаем, но похоже, он несколько раз повел себя неподобающим образом. Потом он работал санитаром и техником, часто менял работу и нигде надолго не задерживался.

— Видимо, работал, пока не доводил всех до ручки, — предположил Джон.

— Видимо, так, — согласился Майкрофт. — Отчеты на удивление обрывочны. Говорят, нашему программисту хватило этой забавы за глаза.

— Продолжай, — сказал Шерлок.

— Никто не знает, где он сейчас находится, где живет и что делает. Он просто исчез. Последние сведения о нем — из отделения "скорой помощи", куда он попал после драки пять лет назад. После этого он словно исчез с лица земли. Наши специалисты с удовольствием бы с ним "поговорили".

Шерлок принужденно улыбнулся.

— Значит, Шерлок прав. Наблюдение за полковником — единственный способ добраться до его сына, — сказал Джон.

— Но откуда он узнаёт, что творит его сын? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Хороший вопрос. Он уничтожил в собственном доме почти все свидетельства того, что у него вообще было двое сыновей. Йен же уехал из дома много лет назад — скорее всего, когда был еще подростком, или самое позднее, когда армия отказалась от его услуг. Полковник не имеет с сыном прямых контактов, это очевидно.

— Почему очевидно?

Шерлок только закатил глаза.

— Так откуда он все узнаёт?

— Возможно, ниоткуда. Или сам ходит за сыном по пятам.

— Вести наблюдение за кем-то, кто занимается слежкой — задача не из легких, — Лестрейд сосредоточенно помял нижнюю губу.

— Да, и это значит, что мы не можем подключить Шерлока или доктора Ватсона, поскольку наш подозреваемый знает их обоих в лицо.

— Не смеши, можно замаскироваться, — раздраженно фыркнул Шерлок. — Кроме того, нам надо мониторить квартиру последней пропавшей.

— Думаешь, он ею воспользуется несмотря на то, что там живет ее соседка?

— Нет, я думаю, он повышает ставки.

— Серьезно?

— Однако на этот раз он будет действовать по-другому, не так, как раньше. Либо он планирует задействовать девушку для чего-то... недостающего... либо он вообще не собирается возвращаться в ее квартиру. Как бы то ни было, главной целью его притязаний была либо конкретно она, либо он хотел похитить сразу двоих.

— Значит, берем соседку под охрану? — Лестрейд выхватил блокнот и начал записывать.

— Нет, это продемонстрирует, что мы дышим ему в спину, — Шерлок уставился себе в кружку, обхватив ее обеими руками. — Но надо поставить ей в квартиру "жучок" или маленькую "тревожную кнопку", или что-нибудь еще в этом духе. Уверен, Майкрофт что-нибудь для нее достанет.

Майкрофт принужденно улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Ключи?

— Логичный выбор: если он за ней охотится, то квартира его тоже интересует, и он вполне мог забрать себе ключи, — пояснил Шерлок. — Ключи... — внезапно он вскинул голову и крепко зажмурился.

— А что с ключами? — поинтересовалась Мэри, но Шерлок никак не отреагировал.

Лицо детектива исказилось в гримасе, и Джон с Лестрейдом мгновенно обеспокоились.

— Шерлок? — мягко позвал Джон и медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Что с ним? — спросил Лестрейд. — Флешбэк или что-то такое?

— Нет... Я думаю, он просто что-то понял и теперь мысленно перепроверяет все, что касалось ключей в расследовании.

— Значит, ему не плохо? — недоверчиво уточнила Мэри, поскольку походило именно на это.

— Нет, он сейчас в Чертогах. Изучает информацию, которую хранит там по этому делу, — объяснил Майкрофт. — Это требует времени. Так что я могу пока отправляться в постель.

Джон прыснул. Он еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы Майкрофт упоминал о себе что-то личное. Казалось удивительным, что у этого человека вообще есть постель. Мэри с Майкрофтом раздраженно на него глянули, заставив умолкнуть.

— Простите. Я просто рад, что он снова этим занимается. — И, о боже, он действительно был в восторге!

Джон приблизился к Шерлоку, чтобы удостовериться, действительно ли с ним все нормально.

Лицо детектива немного расслабилось, дыхание было спокойным, пота не видно. Майкрофт был прав, и это было хорошо.

— Сообщите мне, если он найдет что-нибудь интересное, — Майкрофт поднялся на ноги, попрощался и через минуту исчез за дверью.

— Грег, еще пива?

— Если я выпью еще, то вырублюсь прямо у вас на диване, а я не уверен, что это такая хорошая идея.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Все равно уже утро близится, так что, может, это и не так плохо.

— А сколько времени?

— Ты что, без часов?

— Сломались пару дней назад.

— Тяжелый случай?

— Нет, глупый. Рукопашная в небольшом фонтане... много народу тогда вымокло и ничего, а часы взяли и остановились!

Они рассмеялись, но Шерлок никак не отреагировал.

— Три тридцать, — сообщила наконец Мэри.

— Вот дерьмо.

— Да.

— Господи. Я начинаю думать, что может, мне действительно стоит оккупировать кровать Шерлока, — признался инспектор. — А ты завтра работаешь? — спросил он у Джона.

— В вечернюю смену, — ответил тот и посмотрел на свою будущую жену. — И Мэри тоже. А ты?

— С восьми утра, — скорчил гримасу Лестрейд.

Джон с Мэри сочувственно поморщились.

— Я мог бы прийти попозже, поскольку работал всю ночь, но...

Закончить предложение он не успел, поскольку Шерлок внезапно ожил: стремительно развернулся и хлопнул в ладоши так, что все подскочили.

— Ключи! — громко воскликнул он.

— И что с ними? — спросил доктор.

— Где вы взяли ключи от квартиры Сандры Херман?

— У человека, который сообщил нам об ее исчезновении, — ответил Лестрейд.

— А ее собственные ключи так и не обнаружились. Значит, преступник взял их с собой. А кто давал ключи от остальных квартир?

— Друзья и родственники... Но мы находили и связки жертв тоже.

— А вы проверяли, есть ли на тех связках ключи от конкретных входных дверей?

— Черт. Наверное, нет. Связки опознали, и мы решили, что ключи должны подходить.

— Надо проверить!

— Зачем?

— Он забирает их как трофеи!

— Тогда зачем проверять, если ты уже знаешь?

— Затем, что это только теория.

— И что будет, если мы ее подтвердим?

— Ну... мы будем знать точно, — Шерлок внезапно занервничал.

— Да это понятно, только какая от этого польза? — попробовал его успокоить Лестрейд.

— У меня нет ни малейшего желания пересказывать тебе все тридцать три теории, которым этот момент соответствует... Но, по сути, единственное, что здесь важно — это помнить, что он может войти в квартиру последней жертвы, воспользовавшись ее собственными ключами или ключами ее соседки. А еще — что он может сменить места обитания... это было бы логично, учитывая, пристальное внимание СМИ к делу... А где Майкрофт?

— Ушел домой.

— Поставь соседку на постоянное наблюдение или даже возьми под охрану... хотя это может в итоге помешать нам найти убийцу.

— Ты предлагаешь использовать девушку как приманку? — в ужасе переспросил Джон.

— Да.

— Не вариант! — отрезал Лестрейд.

— Ладно, тогда позвони, чтобы ее увезли куда-нибудь в безопасное место. Он определенно меняет свой образ действий, и не только в этом.

Лестрейд поднялся, прижимая телефон к уху, и ушел на кухню поговорить.

Шерлок вновь перестал обращать внимание на окружающих.

Лестрейд в итоге все же вызвал себе такси и через полчаса уехал. В данный момент они больше ничего не могли поделать. Соседка пропавшей была в относительной безопасности, а инспектору нужно было хоть немного поспать.

Джону все-таки удалось затащить Шерлока в его комнату и убедить лечь. Тот очень устал и даже не спорил — просто, не раздеваясь, лег на бок и, не успел Джон оглянуться, как его дыхание стало глубоким и ровным. Шерлок крепко спал.

* * *

[1] События главы 30 предыдущего фанфика "Уроки дружбы. Дело об уязвимости" — прим. автора


	26. Глава 26

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 26 **

**Среда**

Они проспали все утро, а после обеда Джон с Мэри ушли на работу. Шерлок остался дома под внимательными очами миссис Хадсон. Джону с Мэри обоим было непросто его оставлять, хотя Джон и не понимал, отчего Мэри нервничает едва ли не больше его самого.

После их ухода миссис Хадсон приготовила чай и понесла его наверх, но Шерлока в обозримом пространстве не обнаружила. Тогда она осторожно приоткрыла дверь в его спальню и заглянула внутрь. Шерлок крепко спал, и домовладелица решила, что не станет его будить.

Когда она позже снова заглянула в 221Б, то обнаружила, что Шерлок что-то печатает в ноутбуке и просматривает свои заметки. Он казался таким привычным, что она вздохнула и подошла к нему.

— Как ты, дорогой? — спросила она, потом поставила поднос на кучу хлама, которая когда-то представляла собой обеденный стол, и положила руку Шерлоку на плечо.

Тот не отреагировал.

— Чайку?

— Да, — ответил Шерлок, и миссис Хадсон сделала ему чашку чая.

— Как приятно, что сюда переехали Джон и Мэри! Дом снова оживает. И я так по тебе скучала, — она приобняла Шерлока, не обращая внимания, что он набирает текст в ноутбуке.

Шерлок что-то прорычал, но не отстранился и не прекратил набирать. Миссис Хадсон засмеялась.

— Шерлок, будь добр, перестань меня игнорировать. И выпей чая.

— Я не игнорирую, я просто не принимаю активного участия в вашем сентиментальном поведении. Моя пассивность сама по себе показывает, что я по своей воле его терплю... ради вас.

— О. Ну, в общем, спасибо, Шерлок. Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — в голосе миссис Хадсон звучал лишь небольшой намек на сарказм, в основном она говорила тоном, каким обычно ободряют ребенка, когда он очень старается, но почти безуспешно. Она насыпала в чашку сахара и размешала, после чего захлопнула крышку ноутбука, едва дав детективу время убрать пальцы.

Тот нервно глянул на нее.

— Выпей чая, — с невинной улыбкой предложила домовладелица.

— Ладно! — надулся Шерлок и взял чашку.

На работе Мэри нервничала из-за Шерлока еще сильнее, чем Джон. Да, они забрали с собой планшет с трансляцией, но он остался у Мэри, поскольку Джон не мог приглядывать за другом, одновременно выслушивая пациентов и их неурядицы. Работа требовала от него сосредоточенности.

Трансляция отразила, что миссис Хадсон удавалось какое-то время побыть с детективом, но в конце концов тот устал от ее болтовни и силой выпроводил за дверь.

Посмотрев на это, Мэри задумалась, не поискать ли возможность вернуться домой пораньше... И осознала, что уже начинает считать 221Б своим домом. Господи.

Но здесь кое-что требовало перемен, и в самое ближайшее время. Она никогда не простит себе, если окажется, что Шерлок действительно вернулся к наркотикам, а она знала и не остановила его. Пока она ничего не говорила Джону о морфии, но она понимала, что рано или поздно придется установить для себя крайний срок на случай, если Шерлок так ничего и не скажет. Поэтому возвращение домой было единственным возможным выходом. Шерлока нельзя было пока надолго оставлять одного.

Вечерняя смена в клинике шла спокойно, и Мэри удалось убедить одну из медсестер, что произошло нечто непредвиденное и ей необходимо вернуться домой.

Через час она уже снова входила в 221Б, за два часа до официального окончания своей смены.

Шерлок все так же изучал факты по делу. Появление Мэри он проигнорировал, равно как и принесенную ею выпечку. Так прошел почти час. Но только Мэри устроилась на диване в обнимку с пледом и книжкой, как Шерлок внезапно стал задавать ей вопросы.

Он спрашивал, что она думает о тех или иных фактах и поведении людей. В первый момент она мысленно вскинула брови, но потом поняла, что ее мнение для него действительно значимо.

Накануне ей довелось видеть, как, обсуждая расследование, общаются между собой Джон и Шерлок, и это было волнующе. Джон очень изменился после возвращения своего друга, и перемены эти были не только в худшую сторону, но и в лучшую. Конечно, он еще был опустошен, зол и шокирован, но само участие в расследовании и общение с детективом определенно шли ему на пользу.

С началом нового дела Джон словно слегка расслабился и воспрял духом, стал менее напряженным. Это нелегко было ухватить, но Мэри поняла: что-то начало приходить в равновесие. И то, как Шерлок уравновешивал Джона, было удивительно потрясающе.

Но раньше это были ее подозрения, а вчера вечером она отчетливо это увидела. Изменения были неявные, но она никогда еще не видела, чтобы ее будущий муж излучал такую энергию. Она только сейчас стала понимать, каким Джон был до смерти Шерлока. И на сердце тяжким грузом легло осознание, как сильно это событие его изменило.

Она знала Джона лишь таким — с витающей над ним тенью потери, которая сейчас, как можно было надеяться, начала растворяться. Любимые ею черты расцвели буйным цветом, и с души ее будущего мужа словно ушла какая-то тяжесть. Хотя, как ясно продемонстрировала прошлая ночь, этот душевный подъем омрачало текущее состояние Шерлока. Такое с ним бывало и раньше: когда она была в отъезде на курсах, а Джон звонил ей ночами и рассказывал о расследовании.

Джон скучал по расследованиям больше, чем был готов признать, и Мэри внезапно поняла, почему он так сильно ударил Шерлока в третий раз. Раньше она считала, что дело было в оскорбительных словах Шерлока, что Джону не хватало их приключений, но сейчас она поняла, что за этим стояло намного больше.

Джон когда-то сказал ей, что самоубийство Шерлока едва его не убило. Тогда они впервые заговорили о его друге, хотя встречались уже не первый день. В тот момент Мэри решила, что это просто метафора, но сейчас до нее внезапно дошло, что Джон мог иметь в виду нечто намного буквальнее, чем ей тогда показалось. Она и так переживала за Джона, а теперь это открытие и вовсе ее встревожило.

За последнее время она все больше и больше понимала, сколько потерял Джон со смертью Шерлока. А кроме того, она открывала его вновь засверкавшие стороны, и ей это безумно нравилось!

В прошлом, когда Джон рассказывал ей о Шерлоке, Мэри иногда в глубине души думала, что может возненавидеть самовлюбленного детектива.

Но сейчас увидев, каким Шерлок был на самом деле, она поняла, что он очень отличается от человека, которого описывала в свое время пресса. Он был совсем не таким, каким Мэри его себе представляла.

Шерлок часто не сознавал, что ведет себя грубо — его способность сосредоточиться на проблеме и забыть обо всех и вся создавала впечатление грубого, невежливого отношения, хотя этого и не предполагала. И с одной стороны это тупоумие пробуждало в ней инстинктивное желание защищать, а с другой Мэри никогда еще не встречала настолько независимого человека с такой невероятной способностью к выживанию.

Джон часто подчеркивал, что большинство людей очень быстро проникаются к Шерлоку неприязнью, особенно если знают его поверхностно... Но Мэри сейчас смотрела на стоически-прямую спину детектива, который все продолжал время от времени задавать ей вопросы, и крепко об этом раздумывала.

Ей действительно "открыли дверь", хотя, чем дольше это длилось, тем решительней ей хотелось поговорить с Джоном о ее пребывании в 221Б. Мэри испытывала облегчение, что ее приняли, но это-то и было странно. Ее не отстранили, а наоборот подпустили, и это до сих пор ее слегка удивляло. Может, у Шерлока вообще не было такого выбора, как не принимать ее, ведь он даже уточнил, что она — продолжение Джона или что-то в этом роде. Сама Мэри даже и не мечтала о таких отношениях. Это было так странно, чувствовать себя "удочеренной". И она даже не представляла, заслужила ли она это "удочерение" сама или Шерлок принял ее лишь из-за Джона. Джон-то, конечно же, ей рассказывал, как Шерлок вел себя с его бывшими пассиями и следовавших за тем катастрофах.

Притворяясь, что читает книгу, и периодически отвечая на вопросы о романтике, человеческих отношениях и женском образе мысли, Мэри старалась придумать, что делать дальше.

— Джон, прекрати ждать, что Шерлок вот-вот даст мне от ворот поворот. Он этого не сделает, — подняла Мэри тему, когда они с Джоном собирались ложиться спать. Господи, кажется она переняла шерлоковскую манеру бросаться бомбами. Раньше она так себя не вела — да, конечно, она всегда говорила прямо, но все-таки не до такой степени.

— Почему ты так в этом уверена? Ты еще сама можешь решить, что он тебе не по душе, — тут же ответил Джон, тем самым открывая, что сам много об этом думал.

Шерлок в данный момент сидел в полицейской засаде с Лестрейдом, который и сообщил Джону, что у них с Мэри есть хорошая возможностью побыть одним и наверстать скопившийся недосып. Джон в ответ сжато рассказал Грегу о флешбэке и диссоциативном приступе[1] Шерлока и объяснил, что надо делать, если это вдруг повторится.

— Джон... человек, которого _ты_ по своей воле полюбил как брата, не может быть таким уж плохим...

— Дело не в... Людей в Шерлоке отталкивает не только высокомерие. Есть и другое — когда он просто делает то, что считает нужным, и даже не задумывается о чужих потребностях. Такого обычно никто не терпит, хотя со стороны Шерлока это даже не означает, что он ведет себя зло или эгоистично. Временами он просто не видит ничего такого, словно слепой, и других это ужасно бесит.

— Да, я знаю. Ладно, попробую развить слепоту на его "слепые пятна", — Мэри улыбнулась и обняла Джона.

— Предупреждаю, я уже пытался, но полностью изжить это не удалось. Порой он все равно меня жутко бесит.

— И это совершенно нормально. Думаю, некоторые проявления человеческой натуры его самого бесят не меньше.

— Да уж...

— Кроме того, я думаю, он многому научился. И судя по тому, что я успела увидеть, он искренне пытается исправить свое поведение, особенно по отношению к тебе. К твоим потребностям он прислушивается.

— Немного поздновато, но да, теперь прислушивается.

— Джон, не пойми меня превратно. Это, может, прозвучит жестко, но... добавлять в эту катавасию меня, наверное, не самая лучшая идея. Во всяком случае, сейчас. Еще слишком рано.

— Нет.

— Ты не хочешь этого признавать, но, вероятно, вам обоим нужно еще время... чтобы друг к другу приспособиться.

— Нет! — Джон выпустил ее из рук.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны возражать, но я думаю, нам лучше сократить мое пребывание здесь до одних уикендов.

— Нет.

— Джон, если ты действительно хочешь ему помочь, тебе надо сосредоточиться только на этом, а не распыляться на меня и наши с Шерлоком взаимные притирания. Это только добавляет напряжения в и без того до предела заряженной атмосфере.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя отверженной и исключенной.

— Я и не стану. Шерлок сейчас нуждается в тебе намного больше, чем я.

— И я хочу, чтобы он понял, как ты важна для меня.

— Он уже это знает. Он меня принял. У него просто не хватает энергии... меня... изучить. Прости, я не знаю, как это выразить. Мое пребывание здесь вынуждает его тратить силы на то, чтобы ко мне приспособиться и научиться взаимодействовать... тратить силы, которых ему и так не хватает. Сейчас ему нужно нечто _знакомое_ и _безопасное_ — хотя не только. И это не имеет никакого отношения в его желанию или нежеланию меня видеть. Просто для него это слишком большая нагрузка. Я буду жить дома четыре-пять дней в неделю. Вполне нормально.

— Я... — растерялся Джон.

— Дело не в том, что Шерлок не хочет со мной встречаться, просто он перегружен свалившимися на него переменами, а я — _очень существенная _перемена. Я полагаю, он хочет меня принять — и мы заодно выясним, делает ли это он только ради тебя или ради меня тоже — но просто не может справиться с тем, что вокруг него изменилось. И живущие в его доме, в его безопасном убежище — определенно из самых основополагающих для него вещей. Надо дать ему паузу — пусть убедится, что его безопасная гавань действительно безопасна. А это значит, что вам с ним надо по-максимуму вернуть в свою жизнь "старые времена".

Мэри видела, что Джон в каком-то смысле в ужасе, но частично согласен с ее мнением.

— Шерлок — большой собственник, я не могу допустить, чтобы он счел...

— Я полагаю, он все понимает. И сдерживается, считая, что после того, что он натворил, он уже не имеет права принимать предлагаемые тобой... услуги.

— Да, но твое возвращение домой может подать ему неверный сигнал.

— Нет, он знает, что должен тобой делиться. И я не вижу, чтобы он проявлял к тебе чересчур много собственнического отношения. А если увижу, то вас обоих об этом информирую.

Джон вздохнул.

— Эй, я люблю тебя. Я только пытаюсь сделать лучше для нас всех.

— Я... я знаю, — Джон еще раз вздохнул. — Я люблю тебя. — Его очень тронули слова Мэри, и он ее поцеловал.

Четверг прошел примерно таким же манером. Шерлок провел ночь за слежкой с полицией, а Джону с Мэри удалось наконец отоспаться. Пока Шерлок днем спал, миссис Хадсон твердо решила не допустить, чтобы ее опять выгнали. И теперь она болтала что-то необременительное и как можно тише занималась уборкой.

Мэри еще раньше купила большой пакет свежего имбиря и сказала миссис Хадсон, что если она заскучает, то можно попытаться убедить Шерлока его почистить. В результате та стала уговаривать детектива помочь ей с домашними делами, напирая на то, что раз Джон здесь больше не живет и хозяйством не занимается, Шерлок должен научиться справляться сам. Она ведь ему домовладелица, а не домработница.

Шерлок этому не обрадовался. А когда она убрала со стола перед ним приборы, просто взорвался и швырнул чашками Петри в стену. Осколки посыпались за плиту и на кухонную столешницу.

— Шерлок Холмс! Возьми себя в руки и помоги мне почистить имбирь! — сорвалась миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок застыл на месте, она никогда на него не кричала... ну, по крайней мере, настолько громко! Да, иногда она его ругала и выражала свое недовольство, но сейчас она походила... на рассерженную донельзя мать.

Домовладелица сунула Шерлоку кухонный нож, поставила перед ним две тарелки и затем унесла от него микроскоп. Он был тяжелый, но она хорошо знала, как за него браться и не уронить — результат, отточенный долгой практикой. Потом она протерла перед Шерлоком стол и накрыла старой газетой.

— Этот имбирь требуется мне почищенным.

— И кто от вас его требует?

— Никто, я просто хочу испечь имбирные пряники. До Рождества уже совсем недалеко, знаешь ли. А тебе надо отвлечься от своего расследования и подумать о чем-то другом.

— Это смешно! Мне не нужна няня, я не нуждаюсь в домашних радостях и не хочу, чтобы со мной нежничали и жалели! — выкрикнул Шерлок и зло смахнул со стола две лабораторные колбы, которые улетели далеко в коридор. Одна при падении разбилась, но другая только пару раз отскочила и целой замерла на полу — качественное лабораторное оборудование.

Шерлок хотел встать, но миссис Хадсон крепко ухватила его за плечи.

— Молодой человек! Никто тебя не жалеет, никто не нежничает. Простые, глупые механические занятия помогут тебе очистить голову. Мне это всегда помогало, когда я впадала в депрессию... а тут заодно и польза. Так что давай, приступай к чистке.

И она положила перед ним большой имбирный клубень и нож с таким стуком, что Шерлок вздрогнул.

Миссис Хадсон отвернулась и стала наполнять чайник, битое стекло под ее ногами мерзко хрустело. Вскоре она поставила перед Шерлоком большую кружку чая.

Она ходила прямо по осколкам, не обращая на них внимания, что в итоге и переключило Шерлока с гнева на размышления. Он напряженно думал, что же идет не так. Миссис Хадсон обычно так себя не вела. Раньше она бы убрала стекло с пола, а не ходила по нему, как сейчас. Детектив сузил глаза, уставившись в спину домовладелице. Линолеум от столь мелкого стекла вряд ли мог пострадать, но сам хрустящий звук его нервировал.

Шерлок взял в руки имбирный клубень и стал чистить, одновременно пытаясь постичь разгадку происходящего. Что он такого сделал? Он и раньше кидался вещами, но миссис Хадсон так сильно на это не реагировала.

Когда она снова обернулась, держа в руках нож и миску картошки, он как раз закончил первый маленький отросток, который он отломал от клубня.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь намного лучше — сейчас ты слишком много срезаешь,— не глядя на него, продолжала миссис Хадсон. — Не думай, что сможешь от меня отделаться, если будешь грубо срезать очистки или изображать, что у тебя пальцы неловкие.

Она действительно на него сердилась.

Так что, пока Джон отсыпался, Шерлок изо всех сил старался припомнить все до единой реплики, которыми он обменивался с миссис Хадсон. Он пытался понять, что так сильно на нее повлияло.

* * *

[1] Диссоциа́ция — психический процесс, относимый к механизмам психологической защиты. В результате работы этого механизма человек начинает воспринимать происходящее с ним так, будто оно происходит не с ним, а с кем-то посторонним. Такая «диссоциированная» позиция защищает от избыточных, непереносимых эмоций. (c) Википедия — прим. переводчика


	27. Глава 27

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 27 **

**Пятница. Утро. Часть 1**

Когда Шерлок вошел в гостиную с чашкой чая, Джон сидел за столом и завтракал. Детектив к нему присоединился. Приятно было повторить ритуал, который выработался еще в те времена, когда они вместе жили в 221Б. Шерлок скучал по нему каждый раз, когда пил утренний чай в одиночестве где-нибудь в отеле или в потайном темном убежище. Но сейчас даже эту радость омрачал привкус "теперь такое будет лишь изредка" и окрашивал ее серовато-синим цветом досады. То, что у них было тогда, никогда уже не вернется. Что-то безвозвратно ушло.

— О тебе до сих пор пишут в связи с предотвращенным терактом. В основном, отзываются положительно. Хотя в этой статейке для меня слишком много слов "лжец" и "прохвост", — пробормотал Джон, переворачивая страницы ежедневной газеты.

— И в чем они теперь меня подозревают? Пишут, что я — террорист и раскрываю террористические сети, чтобы отвлечь от своих собственных планов? Ну, по крайней мере, что-то новенькое. Готов поклясться, из меня бы вышел отличный "фейковый террорист", — отозвался Шерлок, ощущая в своем голосе смесь сарказма и горького юмора.

Он глотнул чая.

— Пресса — это сборище идиотов. Единственное, в чем я могу согласиться с Мориарти — они строчат сказки. Всегда будут находиться люди, называющие меня лжецом. Тебя все еще это беспокоит?

— Разумеется.

— Я этого все равно не понимаю, — признался Шерлок.

— Хочешь сказать, что если бы они называли _меня_... скажем, вором и пытались засадить в тюрьму, публикуя ложные обвинения, _тебя_ бы это не оскорбило?

Шерлок попытался представить, что Джона арестовывают за то, чего он не совершал. Это действительно отличалось от... от чего? В таком ракурсе он ощущал... непреодолимое стремление... потребность восстановить справедливость.

— О... ну, наверное, да, мне было бы не по себе или что-то в этом роде.

Джон недоверчиво посмотрел на него, словно не ожидал, что Шерлок поймет аналогию.

Да, когда они впервые обсуждали эту тему — незадолго до прыжка с Бартса — Шерлок действительно не понимал и высказал предположение, что Джон боится, что нападки на Шерлока могут замарать и его тоже. Нормальные люди нередко считали, что чужая плохая репутация может их "заразить". Это известный феномен. В тот день Джон разозлился на обвинения Шерлока, а тот не мог понять, отчего... хотя сейчас он уже понимал, по крайней мере, частично. Сегодняшний пример нетрудно было понять.

Что ж, отлично! Не прошло и двух лет. Но здесь был и другой фактор...

— Тогда почему ты не понимаешь, что _мне_ становится не по себе, если пресса называет _тебя_ прохвостом? — прервал Джон его размышления.

— Но они же так называют_ меня_. До фрика никому не может быть дела. Это напрасная трата времени. — Это, по крайней мере, он знал совершенно точно.

Джон нахмурился. А это еще откуда взялось? Он переглотнул. Шерлок пытается его на что-то спровоцировать или он действительно так к себе относится? Хотя слова и тон соответствовали текущему депрессивному поведению детектива.

— Пожалуйста, не называй себя "прохвостом" даже в шутку, — попросил он.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не выносишь никаких замечаний на эту тему? — уточнил Шерлок. — Я же... просто шутил.

— Плохая шутка.

— Я не имел в виду ничего такого, просто ремарка.

— Шерлок, ты никогда не тратишь слова на то, что ты не имеешь в виду, — Джон все больше выходил из равновесия. Шерлок редко шутил и не особенно умел это делать. Гораздо чаще он прибегал к шуткам, когда хотел что-то скрыть, а не повеселиться.

— Ничего подобного. А как же все то бесполезное социальное поведение, которому ты меня научил? Вежливость с незнакомыми людьми, которые ничего для меня не значат? Как насчет них? Я трачу слова на все эти бесполезности.

— Я тебя чему-то научил? Господи, ты хочешь сказать, что я тебя изменил? Я тебе не верю.

— Это очевидно.

— Эм... не меняй тему.

— Почему я не должен на эту тему шутить? Даже если у меня плохо выходит... я тренирую свое чувство юмора.

— Только не этой темой!..

— Почему?

— Потому что мне до сих пор больно, — вспыхнул Джон.

— Я не понимаю... Ты имеешь в виду, тебе больно физически или эмоционально? Или что-то вроде психосоматики?

Он это специально или опять проявляет эмоциональную тупость?

— Ради Бога, как ты можешь быть таким бесчувственным? — рявкнул Джон. — Мне больно, потому что это напоминает мне чертов звонок, когда ты заставил меня слушать свою чертову записку самоубийцы!.. Эта записка причинила мне боль. И то, что ты мне тогда сказал— тоже. Твои слова и... желание, чтобы я всем рассказал, что ты прохвост и мошенник, причинили мне боль... и то, что ты на два года оставил меня в потемках! — выдал он на одном дыхании.

— Я сделал это ради твоей безопасности, — стоически произнес Шерлок.

— О, ну конечно! — Джон чувствовал, что распаляется все сильнее. — А я иногда думал, что будь у меня выбор, я бы выбрал ее противоположность...

На лице Шерлока отразился искренний шок.

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы тебя застрелили?

Джон такого не подразумевал, но в нем кипело негодование.

— Может, твоим намерением и было избавить меня от смерти и боли, Шерлок, но боль, которую ты причинил мне "ради моей безопасности", была еще хуже альтернативы.

Шерлок осознал полное значение слов Джона, и на его лице отразился стыд.

— Мне нужно было гарантировать твою безопасность, — попытался он снова объяснить свои мотивы.

— Я знаю, но все равно не понимаю, о чем ты, черт подери, думал, когда заставлял меня слушать твою "записку"?.. Каким образом это помогало моей безопасности? Это или вид твоего искореженного тела в крови на тротуаре?.. Ты вообще представляешь, что это все со мной сотворило? Это не принесло мне никакой безопасности. Страшнее боли ты мне причинить просто не мог... — Джон заставил себя понизить тон, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. Мэри просила его вести себя с Шерлоком понимающе и внимательно его выслушать, но он сейчас делал ровно противоположное.

— Ты же знаешь, это все было ненастоящее. Неужели я должен снова это объяснять? Просто перепиши старые воспоминания новыми... Если хочешь, могу подробно рассказать, как я это делаю, — предложил Шерлок.

— НЕТ! Я не могу ничего переписать! От одного воспоминания, как ты там лежишь и слепо смотришь в пространство, мне делается дурно... Я всю жизнь буду помнить ту боль и ужас! — Джон снова кричал, слова друга приводили его буквально в бешенство. — Эти воспоминания останутся со мной до конца жизни!.. Да они, в общем-то, и так до сих пор ко мне возвращаются по нескольку раз на день... Они всегда будут причинять мне боль, Шерлок. Для тебя это была лишь демонстрация твоей блестящей идеи, но ты хоть на секунду задумался, что твое представление сотворило со мной?.. Оно вернуло к жизни мое посттравматическое расстройство и хромоту, мне было плохо несколько недель, я не один месяц видел кошмары, и до сих пор испытываю проблемы со сном... и мне по-прежнему больно это все вспоминать!

— Мне понадобилась вся моя выдержка, чтобы довести дело до конца. Меня это тоже далось нелегко, — сказал Шерлок.

— Но ты меня не терял... Хотя сомневаюсь, что ты стал бы сильно обо мне горевать, — со злостью выплюнул Джон, сознавая, что переходит черту. Он говорил, чтобы сделать больно. Это случалось с ним очень редко, но сейчас гнев настолько заслонил сознание, что ему было уже все равно.

— Думаешь, так легко было с тобой прощаться? Я сделал это ради твоей безопасности... чтобы не потерять тебя, — пытался оправдаться Шерлок.

— А заплатил за это я, потеряв тебя. Спасибо тебе большое...

— Я не видел другого способа это сделать.

— Ты мог рассказать мне. Вот просто рассказать.

— Риск был слишком велик, я тебе уже говорил, — в голосе Шерлока зазвучали опасные нотки.

— И ты рискнул тем, что от горя я могу вышибить себе мозги? — выкрикнул Джон, не сумев во время остановиться.

Шерлок чувствовал, что бледнеет, но, к его облегчению, Джон этого не заметил. От гнева Джона густел воздух, становилось трудно дышать.

Надо было сказать, что он все это знает, и говорит то, что чувствует, и ему тяжело сознавать, что он стал причиной страданий Джона, а вместо этого он нес какую-то ерунду. Где-то в глубине души он чувствовал, что совершил огромную ошибку. Но он уже извинился. Что еще ему сделать?

Пока он охотился за сообщниками Мориарти, у него была цель — вернуться к своей прежней жизни. А в жизни Джона эта цель исчезла сразу после похорон. Джон считал, что у него нет шансов что-то вернуть — в его понимании Шерлок ушел навсегда. А учитывая собственные кошмары прошлой недели, когда ему снилось, что Джон лишает себя жизни, Шерлок уже некоторым образом представлял, каково это.

— Я не рассчитывал, что это займет столько времени. Я надеялся вернуться через три-четыре месяца, — объяснил он.

— Но когда ты понял, что времени понадобится больше, ты мог сообщить мне, что ты жив... Почему ты этого не сделал, Шерлок?.. Почему?

— Я не хотел... тебя этим ранить, — постарался Шерлок выразить свое раскаяние.

— Да, ты не хотел — ты просто об этом не подумал, и от этого мне еще больнее. Ты никогда ни о чем не думаешь, кроме себя и своих игр.

Джон действительно так о нем думает? И он прав?

— Когда ты выпрыгнул передо мной в этом чертовом ресторане, это очень ясно сказало: ты считал, что я приму тебя с распростертыми объятиями. Словно я все эти два года сидел и ждал твоего возвращения... но для этого мне нужно было знать, что ты жив... одна такая маленькая деталька, о которой ты позабыл. Я думал, что ты МЕРТВ, Шерлок!.. Гниешь в чертовой могиле, ушел навсегда... — на последних словах у Джона сорвался голос.

Шерлок смотрел в окно и пытался сдержать нечто, рвущееся наружу, от чего начинало саднить горло. Ну почему все не так.

Он действительно полагал, что Джон иначе отреагирует на его возвращение. Майкрофт предупреждал, что он зря так относится, но Шерлок даже не подумал, что он может оказаться прав.

А _он сам_ прав не оказался. _Он_ все испортил... и сейчас добавил к уже имеющемуся месиву дурацкое замечание, которое показалось ему забавным. Он снова совершил грубый промах... и опять причинил Джону боль, заставил его страдать. Шерлок прикусил губы, пытаясь понять, отчего так сжимает в груди, почему все не так.

Общение представляло собой минное поле даже больше, чем раньше. Он испытывал подобное в детстве и абсолютно его не переносил, а сейчас это чувство вернулось, и внутри у Шерлока все дрожало от неприятия и отвращения. В детстве в такой ситуации он просто переставал отвечать: что бы он ни сказал, все равно все было не так, и продолжать просто не имело смысла.

Он обернулся и посмотрел на Джона. Тот выглядел не лучшим образом. Бледный, колеблющийся, измученный.

Может, еще раз извиниться?

Будет ли Джон на него орать, если Шерлок заговорит? Он всегда не любил, когда на него кричали, но сейчас подобный ор вызывал у него головокружение вперемешку с острым желанием куда-то сбежать. Шерлок опустил взгляд. Он не знал, что делать и попытался занять себя приготовлением чая, не уверенный, что надо вообще открывать рот.

Джон сразу пожалел о своей вспышке. Он знал: то видео, где он сидел на кровати Шерлока с пистолетом, стало для друга тяжелым ударом. Не стоило сейчас поднимать эту тему... но он слишком разозлился. Джон постарался успокоиться. Нельзя было об этом напоминать — да, тем более, в таком обвинительном тоне.

Он видел, что Шерлок сам готов взорваться от гнева... или еще чего-то? Почему _он_ сдерживается?

— Обычно ты кричишь на меня, когда я действую тебе на нервы. Так давай, скажи, почему ты на меня злишься, — сердито проворчал Джон, отчасти пытаясь подначить Шерлока. Может, им обоим стало бы легче, накричи они друг на друга... Он хотел это услышать — хотел, чтобы Шерлок, не сдерживаясь, высказал все, что думает, хотя, возможно, это был не лучший выбор.

И внезапно он осознал, что пытается Шерлока спровоцировать.

Он мысленно закатил глаза, вспомная вчерашний разговор с миссис Хадсон, когда он вернулся домой.

— О Боже, Джон, кажется, я все испортила, — бросилась к нему она. — Я... провела социальный эксперимент. Я накричала на Шерлока. А он, вместо того, чтобы встряхнуться и закричать на меня в ответ, просто неуверенно застыл. Мне так жаль. Я думала, у меня получится, с детьми моей сестры это всегда срабатывало.

— Он не ребенок, миссис Хадсон, — сказал Джон.

— Я знаю, дорогой, я знаю. Но иногда такие вещи срабатывают.

— Я заметил.

— Но сегодня он чистил для меня имбирь и картошку, и хоть я пыталась вызвать его на разговор... он просто сидел и смотрел... как будто я сделала что-то очень плохое. Такого с ним раньше никогда не случалось.

Джон увидел в ее глазах слезы.

— Он такой надломленный, Джон.

— Я знаю.

— А еще он грубо себя ведет... будит во мне желание о нем позаботиться, но если мне не удается это скрыть, то сразу меня выгоняет.

Джон ухмыльнулся, но когда миссис Хадсон к нему обернулась, поспешно стер с лица улыбку. Да когда ей вообще удавалось скрывать это желание? Он и не знал, что она старается. Абсолютно безуспешно.

— Он простит вас. Вы же знаете, каким он временами бывает: то дуется сутками, то взрывается. Расскажите мне, что произошло, — сказал он тогда домовладелице.

Но сейчас он не был уверен, что его собственную вспышку ему простят. Черт, Шерлок в последнее время всех от себя гнал. Мэри права, и он действительно проверяет, насколько люди готовы с ним оставаться? Или же он делает ровно противоположное своим потребностям, чтобы наказать себя, и потому отталкивает тех, в ком нуждается?

Выплеснув отрицательные эмоции, Джон считал, что Шерлок имеет право сделать то же самое. Он знал, что некоторые вещи друг держит глубоко внутри, и не ждал, что тот будет о них распространяться. И этот жесточайший путь — спровоцировать реакцию — оставался, похоже, единственным способом.

Джон совсем этого не планировал, просто так вышло — как и у их дражайшей домовладелицы, но раз уж они оказались в такой ситуации, то сдержать собственный гнев, чтобы от ссоры была какая-то польза, показалось ему не такой уж плохой идеей. Но — не сработало. Шерлок не накричал на него и не разозлился в ответ. Во всяком случае, надолго. Джон успел остыть и снова взял себя в руки.

Когда он уже совсем отчаялся дождаться ответа, Шерлок внезапно сказал:

— Я умер ради тебя... я отказался от своей жизни, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Я разрушил свою репутацию, чтобы ты выжил. И я тебя оставил. Это... была самая большая жертва, которую я когда-либо приносил — большего у меня просто не было... Но это оказалось недостаточным... и неправильным. Я — идиот. Все сделал не так. Мне очень жаль, — отвернувшись, прошептал Шерлок, в его голосе звучало полное поражение.

— Господи, Шерлок... — такого Джон совершенно не ожидал и теперь ему невыносимо хотелось дать себе по морде за собственные агрессивные нападки.

— Мориарти был прав. Он выжег из меня что-то... хотя до прошлой недели я этого не сознавал. Но он победил. Он разрушил все, ради чего мне стоило жить. Он взял то, в чем я нуждался, и обратил против меня. Он действительно гений.

— Шерлок... не надо... — начал Джон. Он хорошо понимал, что Шерлок говорил это не для того, чтобы причинить ему боль или оскорбить — он говорил, потому что именно это чувствовал, чуть-чуть приоткрывал свою душу. Все нашли способ двигаться дальше, но не Шерлок. Он чувствовал себя брошенным и бесполезным.

— Именно этого Мориарти и хотел. Он выиграл, — закончил Шерлок.

Наступила тишина.

Детектив стоял молча, с застывшим, словно посмертная маска, лицом, и Джон осознал, что сам скатывается к нервному срыву. Сломленное молчание Шерлока рвало ему сердце.

Джон вообще не думал, что такое возможно: что Шерлок может стать таким замкнутым и молчаливым, каким он был в последние дни... он казался онемевшим, словно из него ушла вся жизнь. Это было настолько не похоже на Шерлока, что перепугало его до смерти... не говоря уже о произнесенных другом словах.

— Шерлок, чем по-твоему были последние две недели? У тебя создалось впечатление, что ты не стоишь моей... помощи?.. — на последних словах у Джона сорвался голос, и он на несколько секунд замолчал, восстанавливая самообладание.

Шерлок не шевельнулся.

— Мой гнев так тебя ранил, что ты решил, что не стоишь чьей-то заботы?

Бывший сосед не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Он ничего не произнес и даже ни разу не моргнул. Поражение в его взгляде испугало Джона.

— Последние две недели должны были тебе показать, как я благодарен, что ты вернулся — должны были помочь тебе восстановить контроль... вернуть свое участие в нашей дружбе. Они должны были показать, как сильно я по тебе скучал... — у него снова сорвался голос, пришлось на несколько секунд умолкнуть. — Ты мне нужен, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в мою жизнь. И ты можешь кое-что сделать для этого прямо сейчас. Останься. Не уходи больше один, без меня. Я больше на тебя не сержусь. Это правда. Мне просто еще больно — то же самое чувство ты сам испытываешь последние две недели... Мне больно потому, что мне очень тебя недоставало, и за эти два года я пережил настоящий кошмар... Может быть, Мориарти и ставил это своей целью, но достигнет он ее только в одном случае — если ты сейчас сдашься. Ты понимаешь?

Доктор шагнул к другу и продолжил.

— Именно это он, вероятно подразумевал, когда угрожал выжечь тебе сердце, да... Он хотел ранить твою душу так глубоко, чтобы ты сломался. И именно это решение ты сейчас принимаешь... раздумываешь, позволять или не позволять ему оказаться правым. Пожалуйста, не дай ему выиграть. Борись. Нам надо через все это пройти и восстановить потерянное. Я знаю, что прошлое не вернуть — как раньше уже не будет, но жизнь пойдет вперед... Я знаю, ты не любишь, чтобы что-то менялось, но самое важное останется неизменным. Сейчас тебе нужно выздороветь, восстановиться. Если ты не доверяешь себе, просто иди за мной. Я не могу снова тебя потерять... я не могу... — Джон ощутил на лице влагу и порадовался, что Шерлок смотрит в другую сторону. Похоже, вместо того, чтобы спровоцировать Шерлока на выплеск эмоций, он спровоцировал на это себя.

— Я не заслуживаю твоей дружбы, Джон. Из-за меня ты прошел через ад. Я все разрушил... Я даже не смог отослать тебя, чтобы ты не видел само падение. Я подвел тебя... Без меня тебе будет лучше. Ты сможешь начать новую жизнь, завести детей... и наслаждаться этим. Со мной такого никогда не будет, и ты просто зря потратишь время на вещи, которые дают драйв мне, но не тебе. Я даже не могу думать, мой мозг настолько затуманен, что я делаю все те глупости, которые делают обычные люди. Мои умение наблюдать снизилось до _твоего_ уровня или даже ниже, поскольку ты замечаешь вещи, которые я пропускаю. Я — тупица, мой разум слеп, заглушен и затуманен. Я хочу вернуться назад... хочу снова превратиться в машину, — в голосе Шерлока наконец появились раздраженные нотки, но они даже близко не были соразмерны словам.

Джон прикрыл глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Незадолго до прыжка он бросил Шерлоку, что он — машина. Это был их последний разговор, не считая "записки" — последнее, что было сказано, прежде чем мир изменился навсегда и все покатилось в тартарары.

Он был тогда зол и кричал на Шерлока. За последние два года он много раз проигрывал в голове этот разговор и спрашивал себя, что можно было сделать, чтобы удержать Шерлока от суицида. И думал, насколько повлияли на друга его слова, не подтолкнули ли они его к краю.

Джон открыл глаза и увидел, что Шерлок смотрит перед собой невидящим взглядом. На его лице не осталось никакого выражения — ни эмоций, ни переживаний, лишь пустота.

— Ты не можешь этого сделать, Шерлок. Не сработает. Я ошибался, ты _никогда_ не был машиной и никогда ею не будешь. И ты не можешь уйти. Я не переживу, если ты снова меня бросишь... я не смогу, Шерлок... не поступай так со мной. — Шерлок никак не отреагировал. Но эгоистический подход оставался у Джона единственным реальным аргументом — единственным, к которому, он знал, Шерлок прислушается — по крайней мере, если он сказал правду и действительно сделал все это из желания защитить Джона.

— Шерлок, я знаю, что с тобой происходит. Ты катишься прямиком в бездну. В тебе говорит депрессия, и худшее, что ты сейчас можешь сделать, это ей подчиниться. Ты должен бороться.

— Мне не с чем больше бороться.


	28. Глава 28

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 28 **

**Пятница. Утро. Часть 2**

— ... Мне не с чем больше бороться.

— Я знаю. Ты чувствуешь себя побежденным. Я был там, я знаю, какое это ужасное ощущение. Позволь мне помочь... Во всяком случае, если ты не хочешь обратиться к врачу...

— Не хочу, — жестко ответил Шерлок.

— Я знаю и не стану тебя заставлять, но ситуация становится слишком тяжелой. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы она вышла из-под контроля... а меня явно недостаточно, чтобы предоставить тебе необходимую помощь... Твоя депрессия усиливается... прошу тебя, согласись на лекарства. Нам надо взять ее под контроль... — только выговорив эти слова, Джон наконец сделал то, что предлагала Элла — оказал давление на Шерлока, чтобы тот принял участие в собственном лечении и признал, что оно ему необходимо.

Шерлок перевел дыхание, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но Джон оказался быстрее.

— Если не хочешь делать это ради себя, сделай ради меня. Ты... мне... нужен.

Детектив по-прежнему стоял неподвижно и молчал. Некоторое время назад они уже оказывались у этой черты, перед первым "сеансом" в Чертогах. Наверное, друг в очередной раз сражался с собой. Джон вспомнил, что проходил нечто похожее, когда был в больнице на реабилитации.

Он тогда чувствовал себя подавленным и ничего не хотел. Каждый день был для него пыткой. Ему нужен был человек, который бы о нем позаботился и окружил теплом — либо дал чувствительно пинка под зад, чтобы вновь вернуть желание жить. Но у Джона такого человека не было и это, наверное, было хуже всего остального. В то время его жизнь была пуста и бесполезна, а теперь Шерлок испытывал то же самое и нуждался в помощи. Джон готов был пинать Шерлока хоть сто раз на дню семь дней в неделю, лишь бы уверить его, что он — не один.

Друг не мог попросить его о помощи, сам не понимал, что ему нужно и, вероятно, чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным.

— Да оставь ты меня в покое! — внезапно выкрикнул тот, сжав кулаки, и с сердитым взглядом развернулся к Джону.

Джон увидел, что он дрожит от... От чего?

Шерлок шагнул к нему. Как далеко он может зайти и как на это реагировать? Отсроченный гнев захватил Джона врасплох.

— Ты злишься, это нормально, — успокаивающе произнес он. Мэри просила его отнестись к Шерлоку без предубеждения — принять и выслушать. И теперь, когда его собственный гнев уже испарился, он должен пойти Шерлоку навстречу и смягчить нанесенный удар. Джон очень жалел, что настолько потерял над собой контроль.

— Я не злюсь. Возвращайся к своей новой жизни и оставь меня в покое! Я в полном порядке! — крикнул Шерлок, его лицо исказилось от гнева, а может, от неприязни или еще чего-то.

И Джон сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову — он поднял руки и шагнул к другу.

Тот буквально истекал болью, вся его поза выражала полное и сокрушительное поражение. Джон понял, что испытывает непреодолимое желание его утешить, но он не представлял, как это сделать. Он ничем не мог помочь Шерлоку и снова ощущал себя ужасно беспомощным. Хотя вообще было кое-что, что он бы предложил любому человеческому существу, кроме Шерлока... Джон шагнул вперед и встал перед другом.

— Шерлок, что ты сейчас чувствуешь? — спросил он тихо и успокаивающе.

— Я не знаю, — так же негромко ответил тот. Ну, хотя бы он не кричал.

Несколько минут в комнате царила тишина.

— Хорошо или плохо?

— Нехорошо.

— Тебе грустно? Ты сердишься?

— Расстроен.

— Ты в курсе, что ты описываешь этим словом любое негативное чувство? — спросил Джон. Разговор шел вкривь да вкось, но Шерлок, по крайней мере, ему отвечал

— Нет... Да.

— Ты можешь отличить гнев от расстроенности?

— Не знаю.

— Когда ты швыряешь в стену вещи, что ты чувствуешь? Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Не знаю. Просто... даю выход чувствам.

— Да, но каким именно?

— Своему расстройству.

— Ладно. Ты злишься, что я ударил тебя в ресторане?

— Нет.

— Ты расстроен, что я тебя ударил?

— Нет.

— Дерьмо, ты рад, что я ударил тебя?

— Я заслужил это.

— Я спрашивал не об этом.

Джон внезапно осознал, что они не просто разговаривают: Шерлок действительно ему приоткрылся. Как, черт дери, получилось, что они к этому вернулись? Что изменилось?

— Я рад, что ты дал выход своим эмоциям. Я надеялся, что тебе станет легче, — пояснил Шерлок.

— Суть вопроса была в другом.

— Я не знаю.

— Я сейчас к тебе прикоснусь, — предупредил Джон.

О, черт, в конце концов, Шерлок все-таки человек и как-то раньше справлялся с его прикосновениями.

Поскольку Шерлок не отступил назад и просто продолжал смотреть в сторону, доктор сделал еще шаг и встал прямо перед его лицом.

Потом он очень медленно и осторожно поднял руки и обнял своего друга.

— Прости меня, Шерлок.

Шерлок от неожиданности втянул в себя воздух, но не отстранился.

Боясь, что тот вот-вот взорвется агрессией, Джон задержал дыхание. Он ждал слов, что от него никакого толку, а сантименты — отвратительны, но ничего подобного не случилось.

Шерлока начала сотрясать дрожь, но он явно был слишком потрясен, чтобы реагировать, а Джон не смел даже пошевельнуться. Они стояли так почти полминуты, потом Джон наконец сглотнул, загоняя внутрь печаль, и сморгнул подступившие слезы.

— Мне очень жаль, что я ударил тебя в ресторане... и что я был так зол. И я простил тебя, ты же ведь это знаешь?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Позволь мне выписать тебе лекарство, которое сможет приглушить тяжелые мысли. Всего на несколько недель... Пожалуйста... Я не могу снова тебя потерять... Когда я вернулся из Афганистана, я... мне предлагали лекарства, но я отказался. Я никогда раньше не принимал антидепрессанты и не испытывал желания начинать. Но в какой-то момент я осознал, что мне нужно больше помощи, чем я думал, и я дал им шанс. Не скажу, что мне понравился эффект, но он сгладил острые углы и дал возможность подкопить сил, чтобы восстановиться. Это было необходимое зло. И, по-моему, ты сейчас примерно на той же вехе.

Джон подождал, проверяя, не окажется ли тема лекарств для Шерлока слишком тяжелой, но тот промолчал.

— Шерлок. Я простил тебя, но и ты должен простить себя.

Джон ощутил на щеках горячую влагу и порадовался, что Шерлок ее не видит. Ну, хоть голос ему удается держать под контролем. Может, им обоим нужно что-то попринимать, с сарказмом подумал он. Лить слезы было не слишком мужественно, и их наличие доказывало, что они оба действуют себе во вред.

Шерлок так и стоял в полной неподвижности, а Джон не смел прервать объятие, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Шерлок при желании мог его оттолкнуть, но он этого не делал, хотя был весь напряжен и не выдавал никакой реакции.

Джон занервничал. Неужели он сделал неверный шаг и еще больше все испортил?

А потом Шерлок чуть опустил голову и едва заметно коснулся лбом его плеча.

Джон задержал дыхание.

Он чувствовал, что Шерлок дрожит; его дыхание становилось все напряженнее, как у человека, который пытается силой воли подавить эмоции.

Почувствовав, что Шерлок чуть-чуть к нему прислонился, Джон обнял его сильнее.

Это был хороший знак — крошечный жест доверия и принятия.

И на сердце у Джона стало заметно легче.

— Шерлок... то, что я сказал тебе раньше... Прости, я не хотел тебя этим ранить. Да, я на тебя злился — и какая-то часть меня до сих пор сердится, но эта часть не играет никакой роли, остальные девяносто восемь процентов уже не испытывают к тебе никакой злости. Не зацикливайся на этих двух. Давай подождем, пока они сами не испарятся... А это точно будет. — Джон пытался, как предлагала Мэри, объяснять свои эмоции, чтобы Шерлок понимал, что происходит, и правильно интерпретировал. — Не надо считать, что эти пара процентов — это то, что я думаю или за что цепляюсь. Самое главное — ты жив... и мы должны помочь тебе... нам... получить облегчение и превозмочь эту боль. Знаешь, едва не расстаться с жизнью ради моей безопасности, а потом убить меня, лишив себя жизни — это нонсенс. И я не хочу, чтобы к этому все пришло. Ты ведь тоже?.. Шерлок, прости, что я на тебя накричал. То были слова гнева, и он временами еще будет всплывать на поверхность, но это уже неважно.

Шерлок так и не шевелился. Джон никогда не видел его до такой степени доверившимся и уязвимым.

Они так и стояли, просто стояли, и все.

Шерлоку понадобилось почти три минуты, прежде чем у него наконец перестало срываться дыхание.

А еще через минуту Джон ощутил, что друг слегка покачнулся.

— Шерлок, что?

Тот, казалось, вел какую-то внутреннюю борьбу.

Джон выпустил Шерлока и посмотрел ему в лицо. Оно по-прежнему напоминало маску, но в глазах можно было отчетливо увидеть смятение.

— Давай сядем, — прошептал Джон и попытался осторожно усадить Шерлока боком на диван, но детектив воспротивился.

— Джон, я...

— В чем дело?

Испытываемый другом стресс нарастал, и Джона это испугало.

— Я... я сделал... — Шерлок зажмурился.

— Что ты сделал? — встревожено спросил Джон.

—... одну глупость.

— Шерлок?

Тот не ответил, и Джон отреагировал импульсивно: схватил обеими руками опущенную голову друга и осторожно, но решительно заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Что ты сделал, Шерлок? — он сознавал, что его голос звучит очень обеспокоенно.

— Я... я принял морфий... немного сорвался...

— Дерьмо! — Джон выпустил лицо Шерлока, его голова снова поникла. — Ты под дозой?

— Не сейчас. Несколько дней назад.

— Черт, — Джон тяжело плюхнулся на диван и прижал пальцы к глазам, к горлу подкатила тошнота. — Сколько?

— Небольшую дозу.

— Сколько раз?

— Один.

— Серьезно? И что еще ты принимал?

— Ничего.

— Брось, Шерлок. Один раз — это неправдоподобно. Говори.

— Мою заначку обнаружили и ликвидировали.

— Что? И кто же? — Джон вспомнил, что они несколько раз заставали Майкрофта в квартире. Должно быть, это был он.

— Прости.

— Шерлок... — доктор не знал, что сказать, и посмотрел на друга, который стоял все в той же потерянной позе. Джон поднялся и взял его за плечи. — Давай сядем.

Он подтолкнул Шерлока к сидению и сам сел рядом на край дивана.

Шерлок тут же наклонился вперед, упер локти в колени и закрыл лицо руками.

Джон пристально посмотрел на него. Паршивая, совсем нехорошая ситуация. Он и сам был потрясен и растерян. Но Шерлок только что доверился ему по очень серьезному поводу.

— Тебя тянет пойти и купить еще?

— Я не знаю.

Что ж, по крайней мере, честно.

— Ты сможешь сказать мне, если почувствуешь такую тягу?

— Не знаю.

— Почему ты принял?

— Мне нужна была передышка... от всего этого, от всего мира... — Шерлок уронил руки между коленей и еще ниже опустил голову.

— Когда конкретно это случилось?

— В понедельник ночью.

— О, черт, — прошептал Джон. Именно в ту ночь у него был срыв из-за кошмара о прыжке Шерлока. — Ты меня слышал, да?

Шерлок только кивнул.

— И это так сильно на тебя подействовало, что тебе требовалось унять боль.

Снова кивок.

— Господи! Прости меня, Шерлок.

— Тебе не из-за что просить прощения, — нервно проворчал Шерлок, потирая лицо ладонями.

— Нет, есть. В последнее время мне каждую ночь снятся кошмары, и я сам дошел до точки, когда лучше начать прием антидепрессантов. Я уже решил, что сделаю это, как только получу рецепт у Сары. Шерлок, как насчет того, чтобы тебе сделать то же самое? Попринимать лекарства, которые я тебе выпишу? Ты прав, тебе нужна передышка — что-то, что даст тебе облегчение, но легально и контролируемо. Лекарство, не наркотики.

Прошло почти две минуты, прежде чем Шерлок кивнул, не отрывая рук от лица, и Джон понял, что тот принял его предложение.

— Значит, мягкие антидепрессанты, согласен?

Шерлок кивнул еще раз.

— И противотревожное?

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой, но Джон этого ожидал. Он и так получил больше, чем мог надеяться, и на месте Шерлока он сделал бы то же самое. Если понадобится, у него на экстренный случай в аптечке есть соответствующие препараты.

Джон испытал сильное облегчение от того, что Шерлок согласился принимать лекарства, но с другой стороны, ему было очень не по себе от осознания, как глубоко друг провалился в бездну, приземление на дно которой могло стать для него фатальным. Антидепрессанты надо принимать, как минимум, пару недель до достижения нужного эффекта. И Шерлока теперь нельзя было оставлять одного, по крайней мере, пока не начнут действовать лекарства.

Судя по тому, что он услышал несколько минут назад, это было просто опасно.

Джон положил Шерлоку руку на спину и пару раз медленно провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника. Он пытался его утешить, но боялся, что тот оттолкнет руку.

Шерлок, однако, слегка выпрямился, так и не отнимая рук от лица, и боком прилег на диван, не отрывая пяток от пола.

Потом он закрыл локтем лицо, и Джон поднялся с дивана, освобождая для него место.

Доктор пошел на кухню и включил чайник. Когда тот закипел, Джон смочил горячей водой захваченное из ванной полотенце и вернулся к Шерлоку.

Детектив так за это время и не пошевелился, и Джон подтолкнул его колено, намекая поднять ноги на сидение.

Потом аккуратно вложил полотенце в висящую в воздухе кисть друга.

— Хочешь чая? — осторожно спросил Джон.

Шерлок кивнул. Джон пошел обратно на кухню и по пути увидел, что Шерлок развернул полотенце и накрыл им глаза и лоб. Это подтверждало сложившуюся у доктора теорию, что у детектива начала болеть голова, вероятно, от напряжения.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь, чтобы лучше спать?

— Джон... Ты знаешь мой стандартный ответ. Я... не спрашивай меня. Я не могу... Если ты решил — делай, но не спрашивай меня, потому что ответ всегда будет одним и тем же. И если ты считаешь, что знаешь лучше, не спрашивай, потому что задавать такие вопросы сродни предательству.

У Джона виртуально отвисла челюсть. Очень интересное заявление. В _его _мире считалось предательством _не_ задать подобный вопрос. Это вопрос доверия, не так ли? Ему припомнился разговор с Лестрейдом. "Просто делай. Он не может попросить. И будь поактивнее". Шерлок, по сути, предлагал ему сейчас то же самое! Но почему он не может просто ответить "да"? Джон осознал, что только что обнаружил очередную проблему, которую он проморгал, хотя даже до сих пор не мог полностью ее сформулировать.

— Но просто накачать тебя лекарствами, это тоже предательство.

— Да.

— Ерунда какая-то. Тогда в чем смысл?

— Никаких подобных лекарств.

— Ясно.

Шерлок был величайшим контроль-фриком из всех, кого Джон когда-либо встречал. И единственное, в чем он мог быть сейчас уверен — он получил доверие, большое, беспредельное доверие.

Разговор этот сильно напоминал "американские горки", и Джон ощущал себя не менее вымотанным, чем Шерлок после своего признания. Он никогда не думал, что тот действительно ему расскажет, что принял наркотики. Джон всегда считал, что если подобное случится, то он будет орать, бросая в Шерлока обвинения, а тот будет орать в ответ и все отрицать. И уж последнее, что он мог предположить, это выбор наркотика. Не кокаин, ради того, чтобы сконцентрироваться, а морфий, чтобы заглушить боль — душевную, а возможно, отчасти и физическую. Шерлок сдался сначала опиату, а теперь и Джону. И последнее, вероятно, было самым большим шагом вперед со времени "сеансов" в Чертогах разума, которых у них не было слишком давно, чтобы Джон мог не тревожиться.

Джон стоял и смотрел на чайник. Подаренное Шерлоком доверие глубоко его тронуло. Заливая чайные пакетики кипятком, он старательно загонял внутрь слезы.

— Тебе хватает ощущения безопасности, чтобы заснуть? — спросил он, вернувшись в гостиную.

— Я не хочу спать, — Шерлок поднял на диван ноги и лежал теперь нормально, хотя все еще закрывал глаза той рукой, что была ниже.

— Хочешь, — Джон принес одеяло и накрыл друга. — Когда ты в последний раз спал? — Он внезапно вспомнил, что Шерлок так и не снял обувь.

— Некоторое время назад...

— Да? — Доктор откинул дальний край одеяла и снял с Шерлока ботинки. Тот сразу же подтянул колени к груди. — Спи, Шерлок.

— Спасибо, Джон, — пробормотал Шерлок тоном предельно уставшего человека.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил тот, как только немного пришел в себя от сквозившей в голосе детектива признательности. И само "спасибо" от Шерлока тоже было внове. Хотя Джон даже не был уверен, что чем-то заслужил эту благодарность. — Поспи немного.

— Ненавижу спать.

— Знаю — пустая трата времени, глупость, свойственная обычным людям... — добродушно поддразнил Джон.

— Нет... кошмары, — ответил Шерлок, и улыбка тут же стекла с лица доктора.

Да, точно.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что можешь разбудить меня, если они тебя измучают, верно?.. Просто постучись ко мне... или пришли смс.

Джон не сомневался, что в ближайшие несколько часов Шерлок будет спать как убитый. Ему вспомнилось, как тот вывалился на пол с постели, когда очнулся от вколотого Ирен наркотика — едва соображающий, раскоординированный, беззащитный.

И, как в тот раз, Джон хлопнул Шерлока по покрытой одеялом спине.

— Разбуди меня, если будут мучить кошмары или потянет кое-чего принять... или если просто почувствуешь, что нужна компания. Мы можем об этом не говорить — просто посмотрим телевизор или обсудим расследование.

Он думал, Шерлок от него отмахнется, но тот только пробормотал:

— Хорошо.

Джон не стал уходить и до середины дня смотрел, как спит его друг. То, что Шерлок вновь обратился к наркотикам, лежало на нем тяжким грузом, но дарованное им доверие согревало душу.


	29. Глава 29

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 29 **

**Пятница. День**

Около полудня Джон позвонил Мэри и рассказал о своем разговоре с Шерлоком. Он чувствовал, что ей стало не по себе, но Мэри не сомневалась, что он держит ситуацию под контролем, и пообещала на обратном пути захватить лекарство для Шерлока, чтобы как можно быстрее начать лечение.

Через пару часов он тоже стал подумывать подремать. Заодно это помогло бы его бунтующему от стресса желудку.

Шерлок по-прежнему спокойно спал. Чувствуя, как его охватывает свинцовая усталость, Джон решил, что ему самому тоже надо отдохнуть. Он оставил открытыми обе двери — свою и Шерлока — и лег спать в своей старой комнате.

Внезапно раздавшийся внизу громкий звук выдернул его из сна. Джон резко сел на кровати, даже не успев толком проснуться.

Он сразу осознал, что его разбудил голос Шерлока, но не мог сообразить, звучал ли он напряженно или нейтрально.

Еще не до конца проснувшись, он заспешил вниз по лестнице.

Шерлок сидел на краю дивана и с силой тер глаза.

— Привет! — обратился к нему Джон. — Что случилось?

Шерлок открыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но закрыл, так и не найдя слов.

— Шерлок?

— В Чертогах кто-то есть, он уже затопил мне целый этаж. Он... он... — без предисловий заторопился Шерлок, — ... он сейчас там.

— Что за черт?.. Кто и где?

— Мне надо его отыскать и выгнать... я не могу выносить чужое присутствие! Особенно его. Я должен его выследить.

— К-кого?.. — Джон спросонья с трудом вникал в сказанное. Шерлоку явно было не по себе, он нервничал. — Успокойся. Мы обязательно его найдем, — уверил он друга.

— Мне надо восстановить Чертоги.

— Да. Хотя это не новость.

— Я не могу без них решить дело, — Шерлок вскочил на ноги и заходил взад-вперед по комнате.

— Ну, это же ты отказывался от "восстановительных сеансов", когда я предлагал.

— Я был не в настроении. И мне не нужна ничья помощь.

— Ты пообещал, что дашь мне помочь, — Джон поднялся и преградил ему путь, прерывая нервическое хождение.

— Да, прости. Я не против твоей помощи. Прости. Привычка, — Шерлок остановился, перестав наконец метаться.

— Хорошо, тогда садись.

Шерлок сел на диван.

— Давай выпьем чая, я за это время проснусь, и мы займемся твоими Чертогами.

Наступило долгое молчание. Шерлок старался успокоиться и настроиться на работу.

— Ты иди пей чай и просыпайся, а я за это время постараюсь добраться до "пчелиной тюрьмы", — потом предложил он.

— О, так у нее теперь есть название?.. Нет уж, подожди меня!

— Мне не нужны названия, они для тебя. Я знаю, чем занимаюсь, но при обмене информацией названия могут потребоваться. Как названия твоих постов в блоге, которые все одинаково идиотские.

— Эй-эй, я же не критикую, просто разговариваю, — отозвался Джон уже на полпути к кухне. Включив чайник, он решил, что лучше ему выпить кофе.

Когда он через три минуты вернулся, Шерлок уже лежал с закрытыми глазами. Черт, ну почему он не мог капельку подождать?

— Есть способ гарантировать, что ты не столкнешься с этим... чужаком? И как, черт возьми, ты вообще понял, что там кто-то есть?

— Я видел его раньше... вернее, чувствовал, когда вычищал мусор из коридора. Я чувствовал, что за мной наблюдают — как будто у меня за спиной что-то двигалось, в темноте рыскали какие-то тени. Тогда я еще не был уверен, что вообще что-то вижу, но сейчас я знаю. Мне только что снились Чертоги и... чужак был более материальным. Хотя это больше призрак, чем человек — он выглядел как мужчина, крупный, массивный.

— Тебе снился кошмар о Чертогах? И часто с тобой такое бывает?

— Нет. Ну, иногда случается, но во сне здание обычно не похоже на мой реальный дворец. Там это скорее... лабиринт каких-то домов, местами разрушенных, местами заброшенных, а местами таинственных и опасных, с призраками... Мне снятся эти дома еще со времен моего детства, хотя я вообще редко вижу сны. Я до сих пор бываю в тех домах, где бывал ребенком, — сообщил Шерлок. — То есть в воображаемых домах, я имею в виду.

— Это странно, — нахмурился Джон и подумал, что бы сказал на подобное психотерапевт.

— Нисколько, — возразил Шерлок.

— Ладно, хорошо. Сейчас важнее другое: как нам защитить тебя от этого лазутчика?

— Ты прав, это важнее. Я понятия не имею, как. Разве что встретиться с ним лицом к лицу и швырять в него чем попадется. Самое трудное — это избежать засады.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он их устраивает?

— А чем еще может быть затопление дворца, кроме как нападением из засады? Или сгорающие дотла вещи?

— Ты уверен, что это его рук дело?

— Если честно, то нет. Это может быть какой-то другой агрессор или... какие-то обстоятельства.

— Нам определенно нужна стратегия.

— Я могу выстроить стену и тем самым помешать его преследованию.

— Хорошая идея. Еще?

— Я возьму оружие.

— Давай.

Шерлок откинулся на спину и затих.

Через пару минут Джон поинтересовался:

— Как думаешь, тебе этого хватит? — Шерлок не отреагировал, и Джон негромко уточнил: — Ты еще там?

— Да, вошел в лабораторию... я имею в виду, в тюрьму.

— Все на своих местах?

Потребовалось почти две минуты, прежде чем Шерлок ответил:

— Да, все так, как я и оставлял... кажется.

— Запечатай покрепче дверь и проверь периметр.

Шерлок улыбнулся, и поскольку это выглядело лишь слегка театрально, бывший солдат предположил, что причиной послужило его армейское выражение.

— Ты уходил второпях. Нам надо доделать что-нибудь незаконченное? — спросил Джон.

Еще минута прошла в молчании.

— Уф... — в тоне детектива чувствовалось отвращение.

— В чем дело?

— Рой на своем месте — меры по сдерживанию оказались успешными, хотя на стенах множество хаотичных пятен... похоже, он перемещался и слегка увеличился в размере.

— Хорошо. Будешь действовать, как в последний раз?

— Да, только найду экипировку.

Оставив Шерлока за этим занятием, Джон пошел налить себе кофе. Когда он через четыре минуты вернулся, Шерлок по-прежнему молчал, и Джон спросил:

— Ты готов?

— Да, — пробормотал Шерлок, но в его голосе явственно слышалось колебание. — Крысиный хвост в формальдегиде воняет... я хочу его во что-нибудь заварить или... лучше сжечь.

— Звучит неплохо, — Джон сел в свое кресло.

— Зак... закончил, — подавляя кашель, сообщил Шерлок. — Готовлюсь дальше разделять массу.

Потягивая кофе, Джон внимательно наблюдал за напряженным детективом.

— Может, тебе построить что-то мусоросжигающее... для таких случаев. Я имею в виду, тебе может понадобиться еще что-нибудь уничтожить. Хотя, наверное, мусорный бак тоже сгодится.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Мне нужно сделать все за один раз и полностью сознавать процесс. За пределами видимости это не сработает... Кроме того, нельзя отправлять такие вещи туда, где они могут причинить хаос... или попасть наружу через систему сброса отходов.

— А, точно... Правильная мысль, я имею в виду. Надел защитный костюм?

— Нет, — Шерлок виртуально закатил глаза, Джон чувствовал это по его тону.

— Ты же знаешь, что это необходимо.

— Л-ладно же, — прошипел Шерлок. — Теперь счастлив?

— Ты же знаешь, что я не вижу тебя, — Джон улыбнулся.

— Пфф, — в ответ фыркнул Шерлок и через мгновение снова издал звук неприязни.

— Что? — спросил Джон, слегка встревожившись отвращением в голосе детектива.

— Эта... штука мертва, воняет мертвым, ведет себя, как мертвая и разлагается... — сообщил тот.

— Ты отсоединил еще что-то от роя, да?.. И к чему эта часть относится?

— Не знаю. Но нормальный труп в сравнении благоухает розами.

— Выясни, что это, и избавься.

Шерлок едва сдержал рвотный позыв и медленно провел рукой по губам.

— Эй, ты же сказал, что на тебе есть защита.

— Да, — выдавил Шерлок. — Но я забыл... забыл про листья базилика. Сейчас достану.

— Как думаешь, что этот кусок может означать?

— Меня мертвого?

Джон вздрогнул. Жестко, но может быть правдой. Шерлок без задержки продолжил:

— Он мертв как я, когда...

— Продолжай, — подбодрил Джон, когда пауза затянулась почти на минуту.

— Я не уверен, что стоит...

— Почему?

— Я не хочу... Это личное.

— Значит, поделись. Нет больше никакого "личного", и ты с этим согласился. Так что давай, рассказывай.

— Я... был один, и это... было больно. Я был в отчаянии. Мне так нужно было чье-то общество, что меня это ранило. Я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько мертвым, как тогда в Гамбурге.

— Что произошло? — осторожно спросил Джон.

— У меня были кошмары... ночные страхи. Я чувствовал, что... умираю... И это не походило на сон, я ощущал это — ощущал, как жизнь вытекает из моего тела... безвозвратно и окончательно. Возвращение в Лондон в тот момент казалось недостижимым.

— Я понимаю каково это, Шерлок. Я был там, мне тоже снились похожие сны. Это переживание предсмертного состояния. Его невозможно просто пресечь. Я не смог... у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи, как с этим справится?

— Нет, — выдохнул Шерлок.

— Ясно. Эти переживания — одни из самых ужасных в ПТСР. И нет другого способа с ними справиться, кроме как выпустить свое горе. Прокричать, заштамповать и отпустить...

— Я не понимаю...

— Или, может, тебе удастся во что-нибудь их завернуть и передать мне? — предложил Джон.

— И какая от этого польза, если тебе тоже с ними не справиться?

— Их больше не будет в твоих Чертогах... Ладно. Наверное, у меня действительно не получится. Тогда, может, хотя бы покрепче их запакуешь, чтобы они не смогли сдвинуться?

— Они мертвы и никуда деваться не могут, в этом и суть. И я не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось иметь с ними дело... У тебя и так достаточно проблем от них...

Джон поднял брови — на этот раз он чувствовал, что его не отстраняют, а защищают.

— Я... может, тебе попробовать устроить похороны? Развеять прах, почтить то, что стало жертвой для нас обоих, и потом отпустить.

Элла когда-то предлагала сделать подобное самому Джону — похоронить определенные переживания. Он, правда, так этого и не сделал и сейчас чувствовал себя странно, предлагая Шерлоку этот способ, но возможно, что тот сумел бы переделать его во что-то более значимое и полезное.

— Это лишь утвердило бы, что я умер и меня нужно стереть с лица земли. Возможно, этот... элемент следует "оживить". Я пока отложу его и позже над этим подумаю... Беру следующий.

Джон не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но протестовать не стал.

В следующий час Шерлок раскрыл ему множество подробностей и размышлений о сети Мориарти и выслеживании его подручных. Одна была страшнее другой, но частично они проливали свет на то, о чем Джон даже не смел спрашивать — например, о поврежденных пальцах ноги Шерлока.

Были и редкие моменты, вызывавшие у обоих смех — нечто странное и абсурдное, вроде длинных волос Шерлока. Кое-чего детектив немного смущался, но Джон просто радовался, что не все в рассказе друга было таким жутким, что перехватывало дыхание, и они могли немного расслабиться. После первого тяжелого часа пошло легче. Шерлок все глубже погружался в свою задачу и все меньше пояснял Джону, чем занимается.

В итоге Шерлок пролежал так около трех часов и почти не двигался, разве что несколько раз удивленно фыркал, да раз или два резко втягивал в себя воздух, словно получал неприятный сюрприз. Все это время он провел молча и совершенно не реагировал на окружающее.

Джон начал думать, как бы осторожно его прервать, поскольку друг таким образом мог заработаться до полного истощения. С другой стороны, Шерлоку явно нужно было напитаться своей решимостью, и Джон решил, что позволит ему этим заниматься, пока ситуация не перейдет край абсурдности или реакции Шерлока не станут слишком тяжелыми. Время от времени он что-нибудь говорил детективу, просто чтобы напомнить, что он здесь, на страже, и старался выразить что-нибудь успокаивающее, когда друг иногда напрягался.

Наконец Шерлок пошевелился. Джон пододвинулся ближе и вполголоса спросил:

— Все нормально?

— Я построил новый этаж, — не открывая глаз, ответил Шерлок.

— В полном одиночестве?

— Нет, ты же все время был рядом.

— Серьезно? — пошутил Джон, прекрасно зная, что не оставлял Шерлока в одиночестве больше, чем на минуту — только чтобы сходить в туалет или налить себе еще кофе.

— Ты меня дразнишь?

— Да, — Джон улыбнулся. — Что там у тебя происходит?

— Я начал строить новый этаж, это заняло время. Я старался делать его без каких-либо связей с предыдущими, и он больше напоминает новый дворец поверх старого. Этаж один, исключительно для текущей задачи, и вход в другом месте: только от крыши. Кроме того, в нем много односторонних маршрутов и защитных механизмов. Надеюсь, я потом встрою туда двери и лестницы, чтобы соединить его со старыми этажами... как только это станет безопасно.

— Какой смысл в использовании его отдельно? Раньше ты говорил, что это бесполезно.

— Ну, в общем, да... но это лучше, чем ничего. Пока внутри только информация по расследованию. Мне надо будет обезопасить и старый этаж тоже, но не сейчас. Это сейчас важнее.

Джон улыбнулся ему. Шерлок действительно работал над своими проблемами.

— Шерлок, ты поезжай с Лестрейдом. Займись дедукцией, раскрой что-нибудь... — пару часов спустя предложил доктор.

— А ты не поедешь?

— Мне нужно время, чтобы кое-что организовать. А ты давай, займись чем-нибудь интересным.

— Ты хочешь заняться чем-то... интимным... с..?

Джон раскрыл рот, у него загорелись щеки. Шерлок всегда обращался с этой темой намного более прямолинейно, чем ему бы хотелось.

— Нет... Да... возможно... Я имею в виду...

— Все нормально. Нормально. Развлекись со своей будущей женой... Меня не будет несколько часов.

Джон не сознавал, что Шерлок согласился уйти из дома, решив, что им с Мэри нужна возможность свободно заняться сексом или чем там еще занимаются пары, а не предложил им отправиться к себе домой и заняться всем этим там.

Бывший сосед растворился в ванной, а когда он вновь перешагнул порог кухни, то уже был в костюме, а в руках держал новый шарф, купленный им уже после возвращения.

Джон стоял все на том же месте. Ему нужно было, чтобы Шерлок был в безопасности, и не в 221Б. Эти два пункта оставались его единственными приоритетами после того, как он написал Лестрейду и попросил "посидеть" с Шерлоком этот вечер. Грег согласился без дальнейших расспросов, он все равно собирался сегодня опять привлечь Шерлока к наблюдению за квартирой. Джон же испытывал потребность какое-то время побыть одному.

— Ты там застыл, или что? — поинтересовался Шерлок, хватая свое пальто.

— Нет. Я достаточно двигаюсь, просто не в последнюю минуту, пока ты был в туалете. Я буду занят, мне надо распланировать выходные.

— А что с выходными? — Шерлок проскользнул в пальто.

— Мэри приедет в воскресенье днем. А потом вернется жить к нам домой.

— Что? Она собирается там остаться? Но почему? — Шерлок замер посреди движения, ему явно стало не по себе.

— Она... она решила, что нам с тобой будет лучше... что-то... То есть, я имею в виду... Она хочет дать нам пространство побыть вдвоем.

— И она будет жить у тебя?

— Да.

— Почему? Я что-то сделал не так?

— Нет, совсем нет. Ей просто... нужно кое-что сделать. Не все в мире крутится вокруг тебя, Шерлок, — попытался объяснить доктор, хотя с его точки зрения было как раз наоборот.

— Ну, Мэри... положительно на тебя влияет. Я имею в виду, она поддерживала в тебе жизнь и все прочее...

Джон тяжело сглотнул, высказанное вслух ударило его сильнее, чем он мог подумать.

Шерлок, видимо, это почувствовал. Он нахмурился.

— Плохо?

— Да.

— Прости. Я имел в виду... я...

— Я знаю. Все нормально, я понял. Давай, иди займись слежкой или охотой на представителей преступного мира. Развейся.

С улицы послышался автомобильный гудок. Наверняка Грег.

— Пока, — Шерлок торопливо сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Джон отправился к себе в комнату. Ему отчаянно требовалось хоть чем-то заняться, освободить голову. Он лег на постель с книгой, но прежде чем он успел хоть что-то обдумать, его снова накрыл сон.


	30. Глава 30

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 30 **

**Суббота. Утро**

Когда Шерлок рано утром вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, в голове у него кипели события прошедшей ночи.

Торопливо поднимаясь по лестнице, он уже набрал воздуха, чтобы громко позвать Джона, но потом вспомнил, что миссис Хадсон, возможно, еще спит, а Джон и Мэри, может быть, еще тоже... заняты.

Он вошел в гостиную, напряженно прислушиваясь к признакам жизни.

Ничего.

На микроскопе виднелась большая записка от Мэри.

_"Джон спал, когда я пришла, и я не стала его будить. Ужин в холодильнике. Увидимся в воскресенье. Шерлок, съешь что-нибудь! Джон, то, что ты просил принести, лежит в сумке. Люблю, Мэри"_

Шерлок нахмурился.

Разве Джон не говорил, что хочет уединения? Хотя сейчас, когда Шерлок об этом подумал, он понял, что пришел к неверному заключению. Он думал, что Джон хочет уединения с Мэри, а это явно было не так. Или это она изменила планы, поскольку застала его спящим?

А Джон ведь не возразил, когда Шерлок высказал свое ошибочное предположение, и даже воспользовался им как оправданием.

Что-то здесь не так. Почему Джон не захотел с ним поехать?

Голову тут же заполонили глупейшие идеи на этот счет. Но Шерлок решил отбросить пока эту тему и включил свой компьютер.

Прошедшая ночь дала в итоге интересные результаты с точки зрения расследования, но прежде чем до них дошло, слежка протекала очень и очень скучно. И даже неприятно, когда Лестрейд снова и снова пытался узнать, как дела у Шерлока.

Детектив не испытывал никакого желания говорить о себе и яростно пресекал все разговоры на эту тему. То, что случилось предыдущим утром, было все еще болезненно свежо в его памяти. И раз за разом к нему возвращалось, как только в машине наступала тишина. В результате он думал об этом почти половину ночи. Отдельные элементы того разговора то и дело начинали крутиться в памяти.

Интроспекция[1] и рефлексия[2] привели к осознанию, что никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько загнанным в тупик и подавленным. Ощущение бесполезности и острый привкус недавно пережитых эмоций до сих пор витали в его душе мрачной тенью и парализовывали не хуже самой уязвимости. Наедине с собой он признавал: вместо улучшения ему с каждым днем становилось все хуже и хуже.

Он не мог работать, не мог нормально функционировать, не мог думать. Это было ужасно.

Он чувствовал себя брошенным в безвоздушном пространстве и не мог ничего с этим сделать. Он не мог передвигаться в отсутствие гравитации.

А потом появился Джон, который постарался обеспечить ему силу тяжести. И логика подсказала Шерлоку, что он не сможет выбраться самостоятельно — ему нужна помощь.

Он не был уверен, что хочет этого.

Но Джон выразился очень ясно: либо они выбираются вдвоем, либо никто. И у Шерлока оставался лишь один выбор: выбраться самому, чтобы вытащить Джона. Вот только у него не было для этого никаких сил.

Он определенно нуждался в помощи — от этого осознания кружилась голова и подташнивало, как во время вчерашнего разговора.

Он просто не мог придумать ничего другого, кроме как попробовать. Он дошел до полной дезориентации. Все эти "как" и "почему" — он не представлял, как с ними справиться и надо ли это вообще делать.

А потом Джон контроль взял на себя. Шерлок ненавидел, когда его жизнью пытались управлять. Да, он — контроль-фрик, и всегда им был. Он никогда не думал, что может передать кому-то эту функцию, но он сделал это — он отдал бразды правления единственному человеку, которому доверял. Он отдал их Джону.

Джон отличался от всех прочих.

Прикосновение — объятие — Джона подняло в Шерлоке волну сильнейших эмоций. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы его вообще вот так обнимали. В последний раз это случилось много лет назад — его обнимала мать, хотя прекрасно знала, что он предпочитает избегать такого рода контакта.

Но когда это сделал Джон, его разум поплыл и что-то внутри словно надломилось.

От шока в первый момент перехватило дыхание, но Джон обнимал его с такой безоговорочной верой, что Шерлок смог это принять. С минуту он боролся с желанием отстраниться, но быстро осознал, что Джон не сжимает его, а поддерживает.

Прикосновение — странная штука. Если у Шерлока была возможность к нему привыкнуть, оно переставало быть неприятным. Хотя он все равно не смел относиться к нему положительно. Он не любил нежности, особенно все остальные, но именно эта его успокаивала и напомнила о братской любви, которую Джон часто демонстрировал ему до прыжка с крыши, хотя и никогда не доходил до такой близости.

Доктор сумел дотянуться до его души и прикоснулся к тому, что Шерлок и не подозревал, что кому-то доступно — к чему-то хрупкому, что само по себе безмерно его удивляло, к дрожащей сути его души, ранимой и скрытой от его собственного сознания, мерцавшей во тьме мягким светом.

Когда Шерлок слегка прислонился к Джону, поддаваясь его объятию, детективу показалось, что его тело действовует по собственной воле. И в тот же миг он ощутил поддержку — Джон был словно кремень, скала — твердый, надежный, как уверенная тропа, ведущая к безопасности.

Он не смел питать каких-то надежд, но как же приятно было хоть в чем-то снять с себя право решения. Оно было очень тяжкой ношей — вынуждало его снова и снова прокручивать в голове все обстоятельства, усиливая и без того немалую нерешительность. Мириады мыслей обо всех мельчайших деталях делали принятие решений практически невозможным. Шерлок чувствовал себя растерянным, перегруженным, опустошенным.

А Джон предлагал разворошить, разнять эту массу, и Шерлок испытал огромное облегчение.

Предложение друга заслуживало того, чтобы его услышали и испробовали. Хоть это он может сделать, учитывая, что он вообще мало на что способен.

Тот разговор с Джоном до сих пор казался ему немного нереальным, и даже после сна Шерлок чувствовал себя усталым и слабым.

Голову все еще сжимала свинцовая тяжесть, напоминая о серых водах водоворота, который совсем недавно затягивал его разум. Стоило Шерлоку забыть о необходимости перенаправлять свой мысленный поток в правильном направлении, как тот мгновенно вырывался из-под контроля и оседал в местах, где обитала депрессия. Шерлоку приходилось контролировать свои мысли намного больше обычного, что ужасно его выматывало.

И стоило ему сплоховать, как разум тут же закручивало омутом темных мыслей, а следом — и воспоминаниями о последних годах, которые преследовали его, засасывая все глубже и глубже, погружая в тоску, отчаяние, горе и сожаление... Эти мысленные "бега по кругу" он знал еще с детства, но никогда они не становились столь всеобъемлющими, никогда не выводили из строя весь его разум.

Однако Джон был сейчас рядом и показывал путь к выходу

Он сделает это.

Он попробует принимать лекарства.

Ему не нравилась эта идея, но других вариантов у него не было.

В душе Шерлок стыдился, что не может справиться самостоятельно, но Джон был единственным, от кого он мог принять помощь. Единственным, кому он позволял видеть свои раны и уязвимость.

И Джон был на его месте, знал, каково это чувствовать на себе.

Шерлок не представлял, что подобные чувства и ощущения вообще существуют. Они неожиданно оказались очень сильными, тяжелыми, безнадежными. Всепоглощающими. Уродливыми.

Кроме того, он никогда не думал, что сможет настолько кому-то открыться, как открылся сейчас Джону. И тот по-прежнему оставался рядом, помогал безо всяких вопросов, показывал безусловную платоническую привязанность.

Это пугало Шерлока.

Казалось, это больше, чем вообще может существовать для него. Больше, чем он заслужил. Больше, чем он может переварить.

Он даже не в состоянии был осознать само понятие. Когда Джон его обнял, разум Шерлока наконец заткнулся, остановился.

Поразительное ощущение.

В нем боролись две противоположности: с одной стороны, он испытывал сильнейшее желание отпихнуть Джона, а с другой ему, наоборот, хотелось раскрыться полностью, обнажить всю душу. Эти объятия изменили так много... и так мало.

Сидя в темной машине с Лестрейдом, Шерлок внезапно осознал, почему отдаться заботам Джона стало не капитуляцией, а принятием дружбы, как предполагала до того Мэри. В тот момент он этого не понимал, но сейчас в холодной тьме и тишине салона на него вдруг снизошло. Дарованное Джоном и Мэри доверие образовало нечто вроде мягкого полупрозрачного синего пузыря, защитной оболочки для его разума.

Чуть позже он осознал, что хочет сбежать из тесноты машины и старых воспоминаний, и решил ненадолго прогуляться, а заодно покурить. И именно тогда он кое-что обнаружил!

Огибая дом, за которым они вели наблюдение, Шерлок заметил за углом в нескольких метрах от него какую-то вещь. Он увидел ее только потому, что поймал отблеск в оранжевом свете уличных фонарей. Сперва ему показалось, что это обертка, кусок фольги, но когда он заглянул под кусты, то обнаружил, что это большое кольцо с единственным ключом на нем, причем "умным", хайтековским. На самом кольце виднелись клочки какого-то темно-синего материала, видимо, искусственной кожи. С него, видимо, что-то сорвали — вероятно, брелок. Шерлок решил, что надо как следует прочесать кусты с фонариком.

Он уже обыскивал это место при дневном свете, но, как оказалось, ключ можно было увидеть лишь с некоторого расстояния и при падающих на него отсветах. Разглядеть его мешала так же и недавно подстриженная перед домом трава. Шерлок не увидел ключа, даже когда наклонился посмотреть, что там блестит, и сумел разглядеть его, только когда оказался внутри "живой изгороди" и раздвинул кусты пошире.

При ближайшем рассмотрении он отметил признаки, что в кустах кто-то находился — в пяти метрах от места находки они были тем или иным образом повреждены: сломанные ветки, сорванные кое-где листья. А там, где валялся ключ — и того больше. Таким образом, можно было заключить, что это следы их преступника: он выслеживал девушку из-за изгороди и внезапно на нее набросился. Она дала ему сильный отпор, если судить по помятым веткам. Но, он, видимо, как-то зажал ей рот и утащил в кусты — либо, что менее вероятно, они могли вдвоем завалиться туда в процессе драки.

Но самым интересным было, что на ключе обнаружилась гравировка — логотип компании. Из тех, что предлагают помещения в больших складских комплексах на лондонских окраинах в промышленных зонах.

Шерлок показал свои находки Лестрейду, и тот сразу вызвал подкрепление, после чего они заторопились назад в Скотланд-Ярд.

Шерлок готов был сразу мчаться на место и все обыскивать, но Грег и Майкрофт убедили его, что от спешки будет больше вреда, чем пользы, и сначала необходимо собрать все возможные улики. И Шерлок сдался.

В ответ у кое-кого поднялись брови — никто не ждал, что он так быстро отступится. А Шерлок осознал, что где-то глубоко внутри ему не хватает Джона. Странно, но даже столько времени прождав совместных расследований, он все равно в нем нуждался. Конечно, он работал и с Молли, но этот опыт только усиливал отчаянную потребность именно в Джоне и подчеркивал фальшь.

Джон _должен был_ с ним поехать. Его отсутствие казалось... неправильным.

Шерлок мысленно фыркнул от собственной сентиментальности, она растекалась густой лужей, отвлекая от более важного. Но чувство изолированности снова и снова напоминало о себе, притягивалось как магнит. Он знал это ощущение, оно неоднократно отравляло ему существование в прошедшие два года — потребность, чтобы Джон был рядом. Осознав, что надоедливое чувство потери и не думает уходить, Шерлок смирился с этим и решил пока что собрать побольше информации вместе с ярдовцами.

За выпущенным из-под стражи Александром-старшим следила отдельная группа полицейских. Они поддерживали непрерывную связь с четырьмя отрядами, что вели наблюдение за его домом, и часто менялись, чтобы скрыть свои действия. Но абсолютно ничего не происходило. Подозреваемый вернулся домой, поел, посмотрел телевизор и лег спать. Никаких телефонных звонков, интернета — вообще ничего.

Шерлок, Лестрейд и Донован провели остаток ночи за списками компаний в комплексе: проверяли, все ли они существуют, составляли карты, отмечая, кто где снимает помещения и так далее. К утру они так и не нарыли ничего интересного, а поскольку жертва нужна была преступнику явно живой, Шерлок счел, что в ближайшие дни ей не грозит смертельной опасности. Хотя когда Донован обрушила на него тираду насчет социопатов и хладнокровного игнорирования страданий жертвы, Шерлок парировал, что ей лучше заткнуться, поскольку она сама никогда не была заложницей и не может служить надежным источником информации. Салли поинтересовалась, что он имеет в виду, и Лестрейду пришлось ее отослать. Шерлок же к своему изумлению понял, что чуть не рассказал ей спокойно и честно, каково это, когда ты становишься пленником, когда тебя пытают и выводят из строя.

Открывая входную дверь 221Б, Шерлок испытывал предельную усталость и держался на ногах на одном желании рассказать обо всем Джону.

Наверное, будить его будет нехорошо?

Раньше он так поступал, но Джону это никогда не нравилось, вспомнил Шерлок. И не стал будить друга. Вместо этого он сделал себе чай и стал перекачивать новые материалы с телефона на ноутбук.

Даже забавно, сколько всего в этом деле связано с ключами. Почти абсурдно.

Около шести утра Шерлок услышал, что кто-то спускается вниз по лестнице.

Судя по шагам, это явно был Джон, который шел в ванную.

Отлично, значит, нет надобности его не будить.

Однако при виде фигуры, что миновала темную кухню и прошагала в уборную, Шерлок нахмурился. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Джон был одет не в пижаму.

Через две минуты доктор вышел из ванной и явно собирался тем же маршрутом вернуться к себе, но его остановил шагнувший на кухню Шерлок.

— Джон, я... — начал детектив, планируя рассказать новости, но, разглядев своего бывшего соседа, он свел брови и остановился.

Джон был одет так же, как накануне — те же брюки и рубашка, только сильно помятые.

Шерлок включил свет, и Джон поморщился.

— Черт. Шерлок.

— Что случилось?

— Что? Ничего не случилось. Мне понадобилось в уборную.

Шерлок посмотрел ему в лицо. Глаза красные и распухшие почти до щелочек, рубашка частично вытащена из-за пояса и наполовину болтается поверх брюк. Джон отвернулся.

— Нет, постой. Чем ты занимался?

— Спал для разнообразия. Тебе тоже иногда стоит. И я сейчас собираюсь вернуться к этому занятию.

— Судя по виду, пользы оно тебе не принесло.

Джон хотел скрыться на лестнице, но Шерлок без резких движений перегородил ему путь.

— Мы нашли новые улики — важный след.

— Отлично, — по голосу Джона было создавалось противоположное впечатление.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной.

— Сейчас? Мне это неинтересно.

— Эм... — Шерлок понял, что Джон выглядит совершенно ужасно. — Нет, немного попозже.

— Попозже — это хорошо. А теперь дай мне доспать.

— Что произошло? Ты пил?

— Нет.

— Поругался с Мэри?

— Черт, нет!

— Ты заболел?

Джон замер на первой ступеньке.

— Нет, но... мне бывало и лучше.

Шерлок не знал, что на это ответить, и решил быть практичным.

— Мэри сказала: "то, что ты просил принести, лежит в сумке".

— Что? Ты с ней разговаривал? — Джон, похоже, понял, что Шерлок так легко его не отпустит, и снова к нему повернулся.

— Нет, я только вернулся, — ответил детектив.

— Так, а где записка?

— На кухне.

Джон вернулся на кухню, прочел текст, набросанный аккуратным почерком, и направился к холодильнику.

— Ты ел?

— Я же сказал, что только вернулся.

— "Только"? Уточни, сколько точно это означает.

— Всего... — начал было Шерлок, но его тут же прервали.

— Заткнись и давай ужинать. Я спал, так что тоже не поел, — голос Джона звучал до предела измотано.

— Ты что, так и спал с тех пор, как я ушел?

— Не... не все время, — протянул Джон, старательно не глядя на Шерлока.

Шерлок нахмурился. Джону снова снились кошмары? Он плакал? Было очень на то похоже. И двигался он так, словно плечо его беспокоило. Должен ли Шерлок озвучить очевидное, чтобы его утешить?

Джон так часто поступал с ним, хотя Шерлок терпеть не мог эту его манеру. Будет ли хорошим жестом вернуть услугу?

Сунув в микроволновку первую тарелку ужина, Джон потянулся к сумке, что лежала на кухонной тумбе, и раскрыл ее. Он явно знал, что внутри.

Похоже, там находились лекарства, и через мгновение доктор протянул бывшему соседу блистерную упаковку таблеток.

— Одну вечером и одну утром, — негромко пояснил он.

Шерлок на мгновение заколебался и потом взял пластинку.

Джон отвернулся и налил в стакан воды. Потом распаковал другой блистер, выдавил оттуда таблетку и проглотил ее, а потом еще одну.

Шерлок осознал, что слова Джона насчет его собственного приема лекарств были сказаны отнюдь не из солидарности и сочувствия.

Это казалось немного странным, и до кучи приносило еще чувство стыда. Видеть, как Джон глотает таблетки, было неловко... и горько.

Джон, видимо, разделял это ощущение, поскольку так и не повернулся к Шерлоку. Он вытаскивал из сумки все остальное и выглядел напряженным.

Зазвучал сигнал микроволновки, но никто из них не отреагировал.

Шерлок уставился на блистер в своей руке и понял, что Джон, видимо, опасается, что он все-таки откажется принимать лекарства. Да, побочные эффекты будут действовать ему на нервы, но если Джону от этого станет легче, он это сделает. Соглашаясь вчера, он еще не был в этом совершенно уверен, но после целой ночи раздумий на эту тему и видя сейчас ссутуленные плечи и распухшие глаза Джона, он принял окончательное решение.

Сделав два шага, Шерлок покрыл разделявшее их расстояние и встал рядом с Джоном.

Он выдавил из блистера одну таблетку и потянулся за стаканом воды, который Джон только что поставил на стол. Тот был еще наполовину полон, и Шерлок запил свою таблетку тем, что осталось.

Он ощутил, что Джон рядом немного расслабился. Но в комнате еще витало горькое неоново-зеленое напряжение, и Шерлок уже набрал воздуха, чтобы заговорить, как вдруг понял, что каждый раз, когда он пытался облегчить неловкую ситуацию, все шло шиворт-навыворот. Он нес ужасные глупости и делал только хуже... как в вагоне с бомбой или на кладбище в Баскервиле. Он закрыл рот, так ничего не сказав.

Джон оперся о кухонную тумбу обеими руками, опустил голову и внезапно сказал:

— Спасибо. — Его голос прозвучал хрипло и устало.

Шерлок нахмурился. За что Джон его благодарит? И он просто кивнул в ответ — хорошая и безвредная реакция на все случаи жизни.

Его взгляд упал на коробки с лекарствами, и он понял, что у Джона были другие таблетки. Шерлок попытался вспомнить, которые были его, а которые — Джона. Тот, кроме этого, проглотил еще легкое обезболивающее.

— У тебя другие?

— Да, смотри не перепутай. Побочки тебе не понравятся.

— Почему?

— Слушай, не заставляй меня сейчас объяснять. Я не в настроении.

— Хорошо... Тяжелая ночь? — Переступив с ноги на ногу, Шерлок очень осторожно коснулся своим плечом плеча друга.

На этот раз пришла очередь Джона молча кивнуть.

— Плечо?

Новый кивок.

Джон отослал его, потому что не хотел, чтобы Шерлок присутствовал при еще одной "плохой ночи"? Он хотел выпустить эмоции в одиночестве, без него? И без Мэри? Может, он чувствовал себя, как Шерлок тогда в Гамбурге: в одиночестве и отчаянии, больным от собственных переживаний?

Шерлок вспомнил, что выглядел в те дни похожим образом. В долгие часы судебного процесса мысли постоянно не давали ему покоя и уносили в темные сферы сознания. Это было ужасно и казалось, никогда не кончится. Кроме того, именно тогда он впервые заметил, что с его Чертогами что-то не в порядке. Он уходил во дворец, когда чувствовал, что теряет контроль и нуждается в передышке от бесконечной лжи обвинения и постоянных перепалок между адвокатами.

Они с Джоном молчали, и царившая между ними тишина постепенно перетекла во что-то мягкое, темно-лиловое. Шерлок ощутил, что они оба немного расслабились.

Как можно помочь Джону? Он так редко задавался раньше этим вопросом, что, поискав в базе данных, почти ничего в ней не обнаружил — очередная преступная небрежность с его стороны. Отказавшись от бесполезных крупиц информации, он постарался припомнить, что делал Джон, когда хотел утешить _его_ — люди часто использовали с другими средства, которые помогали им самим — и кое-что обнаружил: теплая тяжелая штука, которую доктор подсовывал ему последние дни.

Шерлок развернулся и пошел в свою комнату.

Несколько дней назад он сам воспользовался этой вещью — ему нравилось ощущать на себе ее вес, хотя будь она еще в три раза потяжелее, это успокаивало бы намного лучше. Шерлок никогда раньше не сталкивался с такими предметами и решил погуглить. Нашел, как эту штуку используют, узнал все ее "за" и "против".

Он вернулся на кухню, вытащил из микроволновки тарелку и сунул на ее место зерновую подушку, понадеявшись, что та не впитает запах еды.

Занимавшийся второй порцией ужина, Джон заметил, что Шерлок чем-то занял микроволновку и с любопытством глянул на друга.

— Подожди с этим, я сейчас не могу есть, мне нужно сперва выпить чая, — пробормотал Шерлок, наполняя чайник водой.

Джон сунул тарелку в раковину.

— Да, я тоже... Полагаю, ужин может подождать, — он оставил еду на кухонной тумбе. — Не хочешь пока рассказать, что ты там обнаружил?

— О! — Джон сам спрашивает! Хочет отвлечься? — Да, конечно. Первую половину ночи мы наблюдали за домом. Это было довольно скучно.

— И Грег не дал тебе покурить в салоне.

— Да.

Они засели за ноутбук, и Шерлок стал подробно рассказывать, что они выяснили.

Пару минут спустя их прервал чайник, и детектив вернулся на кухню, чтобы заварить им чая.

Но прежде он вернулся назад и протянул Джону нагретую в микроволновке подушку.

— Хочешь зерновой пакет?

Джон поднял на него напряженный взгляд — сперва нахмурился, но потом понял, что предлагает ему сосед, и взял подношение.

— Да. Спасибо. Это... хорошо. Хорошая мысль. Пасиб.

Он набросил подушку на плечо, а Шерлок, тем временем, принес из кухни две кружки чая.

Они обсудили все, что произошло ночью, и к десяти утра наконец добрались до ужина.

* * *

[1] Интроспекция или самонаблюдение (от лат. introspecto — смотрю внутрь) — метод психологического исследования, который заключается в наблюдении собственных психических процессов без использования каких-либо инструментов или эталонов. (c) Википедия — прим. переводчика

[2] Рефлексия (от позднелат. reflexio — обращение назад) — это обращение внимания субъекта на самого себя и на своё сознание, в частности, на продукты собственной активности, а также какое-либо их переосмысление. В частности, — в традиционном смысле — на содержания и функции собственного сознания, в состав которых входят личностные структуры (ценности, интересы, мотивы), мышление, механизмы восприятия, принятия решений, эмоционального реагирования, поведенческие шаблоны и т. д. (c) Википедия — прим. переводчика


	31. Глава 31

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 31 **

**Суббота. День**

После обсуждения новостей, за время которого Шерлок дважды спросил, поедет ли Джон с ним потом на расследование, друзья отправились по кроватям. Шерлок не считал, что это хорошая идея, но Джон заявил, что ему нужен отдых. Лестрейд рано или поздно позвонит, а им надо быть к этому времени хорошо отдохнувшими.

Они проспали до полудня, пока Шерлоку не позвонил Майкрофт. Старший Холмс сообщил, что они могут присоединиться к поисковой операции на территории складов, которые с ночи оставались под полицейским наблюдением.

Шерлоку совершенно не понравилось, что брат все больше и больше влезает в расследование, и он еще полчаса возмущенно разглагольствовал по этому поводу.

Когда у дверей дома затормозил черный лимузин, Шерлок коротко поздоровался с Майкрофтом и сообщил, что они поедут за ним на такси.

Джон только закатил глаза и не проронил ни слова.

Детектив это заметил.

— Я не в настроении разговаривать с моим надоедливым братом. Вечно сует нос куда не просят.

Вскоре они прибыли на место сбора команды Лестрейда, что находилось в нескольких улицах от въезда на территорию складов. Там же присутствовал и мистер Декер, менеджер всего комплекса, говоривший с американским акцентом. Они просмотрели логи, отобрали помещения, куда кто-либо заходил в последнюю неделю, и затем пошли по указанным местам с выделенным им сопровождающим.

Майкрофт привез ордер на обыск, но сразу уехал по своим важным правительственным делам, оставив вместо себя двух агентов.

Все, принимавшие участие в операции, разделились на пары: Шерлок оказался с Лестрейдом, Салли — с агентом Майкрофта, Джон — с одним молодым констеблем, и, наконец, менеджер по имени Робинсон — со вторым агентом Майкрофта. Несколько молодых парней-констеблей осталось дежурить около полицейских машин.

Шерлок сперва отказывался разделяться с Джоном, но Лестрейд с Майкрофтом не могли позволить им работать одной командой без официального представителя власти, таковы были юридические ограничения. Территория, где располагались склады, была обширной, и не было никакого смысла разделяться по трое (при этом еще и один агент оставался без дела, поскольку никому не позволялось уходить в одиночку, без прикрытия в виде напарника) — это мнение разделяли все, естественно, кроме Шерлока. Наконец они вооружились рациями и отправились на поиски.

Первые полчаса Шерлок поддерживал с Джоном постоянный контакт. Было даже немного забавно, как он каждые три-четыре минуты отчитывался или что-то спрашивал, видимо, просто, чтобы быть на связи. Лестрейд даже полушутя пригрозил забрать у него рацию, если Шерлок будет продолжать в том же духе. Впрочем, он радовался, что друзья между собой как-то разобрались и Шерлок ведет себя с Джоном очень тепло — пусть и только с ним. Атмосфера явно изменилась к лучшему.

Когда они появились на месте сбора, у Грега в первый момент перехватило дыхание, настолько ужасно они оба выглядели. Он испугался, что у них еще больше испортились отношения, но Джон, улучив минутку, когда Шерлок спорил с Майкрофтом и не мог его слышать, заверил, что у них как раз есть хороший прогресс.

Стоял ранний вечер, и на улице уже начало темнеть — обычное дело для середины декабря. Им еще повезло, что не пошел дождь.

Не услышав ничего от Шерлока целых пятнадцать минут, Джон решил связаться с напарниками. Лестрейд сообщил, что они закончили осматривать третий блок и направляются в следующий. Пока ничего интересного они не нашли. У остальных групп было примерно то же самое.

Шерлок продолжал хранить радиомолчание, и Джон решил, что они заняты, либо инспектор забрал у Шерлока рацию. Но потом позвонила Салли и поинтересовалась, когда они в последний раз говорили с Шерлоком или Лестрейдом, поскольку ни тот, ни другой что-то не отвечает.

Джон мгновенно переключился в боевую готовность и вместе со своим напарником направился туда, где Грег и Шерлок должны были заниматься поисками. Салли с агентом сделали то же самое.

После почти десяти минут безуспешных поисков и попыток возобновить связь Джон начал всерьез волноваться.

Внезапно они услышали крик Салли и понеслись в соседнему ряду секций. Донован стояла около машины остроугольной формы, где-то середины восьмидесятых годов выпуска.

Это была всего третья встреченная здесь машина, и две предыдущие выглядели "обитаемо": шоферы занимались погрузкой-разгрузкой. Этот же красный автомобиль казался брошенным — дверцы закрыты, багажник тоже, рядом никого не видно и не слышно.

Они напряженно прислушались, и Джону удалось различить еле заметный звук, доносящийся из машины. Он вскинул руки, призывая к молчанию.

Тихий стук повторился.

— Черт, кто-то заперт в багажнике! — заявила очевидное Салли и вытащила оружие. — Обезопасить территорию, я вызову кого-нибудь с инструментами. Кто бы это ни сделал, он наверняка еще здесь.

Настороженно оглядываясь, она отошла назад. Агент и констебль тоже вытащили оружие.

До Джона донесся стон, и он определенно не принадлежал женщине. Доктор подступил поближе к багажнику и медленно нажал на замок. Агент вздрогнул.

— Осторожнее, там может оказаться ловушка.

— Вряд ли, преступник не того уровня. Это же не Мориарти, — успокоил его Джон.

Крышка багажника приподнялась, и Джон осторожно посветил внутрь фонариком.

Послышался какой-то звук, и в этот раз Джон совершенно не сомневался, кто его издает.

— Шерлок, можно открыть крышку? Это безопасно?

— Мхм, — раздалось согласное мычание, и доктор полностью открыл багажник.

— Черт!

В глубине лежал, неудобно скорчившись, связанный и взъерошенный Шерлок с кляпом по рту.

Джон поднес к губам рацию, одновременно стягивая кляп с подбородка детектива.

— Салли, мы открыли багажник, но нужны кусачки. Там внутри Шерлок.

— А Лестрейд?

— Пока не знаю. Шерлок, где Лестрейд?

— З-здесь, — прохрипел Шерлок и попытался подняться. Джон схватил его за руку и подтянул повыше. Он решил, что Лестрейд неподалеку и Шерлок сейчас объяснит, где именно.

— Ты ранен?

Шерлок помотал головой, а находящийся метрах в ста агент что-то закричал.

— Помогите ему, я справлюсь, — приказал Джон констеблю. — Может, они нашли Лестрейда или нашего подозреваемого.

Констебль помчался прочь.

Шерлок с трудом принял сидячее положение. Джона очень встревожили его неловкие движения и "стеклянный" взгляд.

— Шерлок, тебя накачали наркотиком?

— Нет. Джон!.. Ты должен... — Шерлок начал задом выбраться из багажника.

— Спокойно. Ты в порядке?

Джон пристально вгляделся ему в глаза. Зрачки расширены, похоже, дезориентирован. Плохо.

— Где Лестрейд?

Шерлок попытался перекинуть вторую ногу через бортик багажника.

— Помоги мне...

Джон нахмурился. У Шерлока где-то был кровоточащий порез, шея сбоку покраснела от крови. Он направил туда фонарик, чтобы получше рассмотреть.

Но лицо друга встревожило его куда больше — в нем отражался чистый, незамутненный ужас.

Джон потянулся к Шерлоку и развязал ему руки. К счастью, вместо веревки их стягивала засаленная бандана. Доктор внимательно наблюдал за детективом, обеспокоенный его странным поведением. Он уже видел у Шерлока подобное выражение в Баскервиле, но сейчас оно было намного тревожнее и отчаяннее.

У Шерлока снова паническая атака?

От чего?

Что-то произошло с Лестрейдом?

— Лестрейд... он... под наркотиком, — часто дыша, выговорил Шерлок. — Я пытался скатиться с него, чтобы он мог дышать... но... — Шерлок опасно покачнулся и оперся, почти упал спиной на машину. Потом повернулся и развязанными руками потянулся внутрь багажника, чуть не упав в процессе.

— Шерлок, что, черт возьми, происходит?

— Лестрейд! — тот нырнул вглубь.

— Боже! — Джон наконец осознал, что инспектор, видимо, внутри багажника. Там, наверное, было больше места, чем казалось снаружи.

— Вытащи его! — Шерлок переглотнул, его дыхание не успокаивалось.

— Салли, вы нужны мне здесь. Пришлите еще двоих мужчин на подмогу. И "скорую", — приказал Джон в рацию и сунулся в багажник, чтобы осмотреть Лестрейда.

— Нет, мне надо... — Шерлок попытался оттащить Джона.

Джон поднял руку Грега, закрывавшую его лицо, и пощупал пульс. На лице инспектора тоже была кровь. Чья она?

— Грег, ты слышишь меня, дружище? Шерлок, он как-то еще пострадал?

— Его накачали наркотиком, надо перенести его в безопасное место.

— Да, я вижу. Где рана, откуда идет кровь?

— Моя.

Джон повернулся к другу. Шерлок отвечал панически, словно боялся, что Лестрейд вот-вот умрет.

— Что ему вкололи? — настойчиво спросил доктор.

— Наркококтейль... я не знаю, то есть не уверен. Его парализовало... вероятно... — запинаясь, ответил детектив.

— Постой! — Джон схватил его за плечи. — Сосредоточься! Он каким-то образом еще пострадал? Травма позвоночника или что-то подобное, о чем надо помнить при передвижении?

Шерлок уставился на Джона, но ничего не ответил. Джон отпустил его и попытался сам разобраться в состоянии Грега.

— С ним все было хорошо, пока нас не накачали... коктейлем... для жертв, — пробормотал Шерлок, тяжело прислоняясь к хромированному бамперу. — Ему надо... Надо помочь ему дышать... у него может остановиться... дыхание... Я пытался скатиться с него, но я тяжелый и мог повредить ему что-то... не знаю... — на лице Шерлока застыло дикое выражение, он был очень потрясен.

— Так, Шерлок, полегче. Ты должен рассказать мне, что произошло, так что успокойся, — попросил Джон, вытаскивая все прочее, что было в багажнике, кроме Грега: какое-то пальто, потрепанная аптечка, старые промасленные тряпки, обувь и большая связка мешков для мусора. Он прекрасно понимал, что эти вещи — улики, но его главным приоритетом было сейчас убедиться, что Грег вне опасности. — Почему ты боишься, что у него может остановиться дыхание? Коктейль раньше не давал такого эффекта.

— Этот очевидно другой, — слабо произнес Шерлок и, к удивлению Джона, тоже наклонился внутрь багажника. — Грег, здесь Джон, так что все в порядке. Он о тебе позаботится.

— Думаешь, он тебя слышит? — Продолжая мониторить дыхание и пульс инспектора, Джон старался вовлечь друга в разговор. Он хотел дать Шерлоку занятие и заодно получить ответы. Он чувствовал, что здесь что-то не так.

— Нет. Я знаю, что он слышит... Он только парализован — преступник ввел нам наркотик, как и всем прочим жертвам. То есть, я имею в виду, я ввел ему наркотик... как я и сказал. Ты мог бы хоть попытаться меня послушать!

— В твоих словах нет ни капли смысла... — сказал Джон. И это тревожило его не меньше всего остального. — А так — первым делом. Как только, так сразу.

— Первым делом... — пробормотал Шерлок. — Первым! — внезапно почти выкрикнул он. Джон в этот момент проверял дыхание Грега — оно было неглубоким и нездоровым, равно как и пульс, но не настолько опасным, чтобы угрожать жизни.

— Шерлок, что происходит? — Джон схватил друга за руки.

— Первым делом! — Сильно расширенные глаза придавали Шерлоку вид маньяка. И дикий взгляд никуда не ушел, он был здесь, напоминая глаза загнанного в угол зверя. Джон знал этот взгляд, он не раз видел такие глаза у раненых солдат, которые от стресса теряли всякую связь с реальностью.

Шерлок почти не реагировал на Джона, его глаза безумно блуждали по окружающей обстановке. Он был очень бледен и дрожал всем телом.

— Посмотри на меня, — Джон мягко взял друга за подбородок и повернул к себе. — Что происходит?

— Я... _Первым делом_ надо доставить его в безопасное место... я не могу позволить этому гаду убить нас. Нам надо... Первым делом надо отсюда _уехать_. Немедленно. У нас в запасе не так много времени, — Шерлок подхватил с пола аптечку и второпях чуть не упал.

— Времени?

Шерлок отпихнул его руку и направился к дверце водителя. Он скользнул за руль, и Джон наконец понял, что тот собирается предпринять.

— Черт, Шерлок!

— Забери аптечку и пальто — это улики, и закрой багажник. Лестрейд будет там в безопасности. — Шерлок захлопнул дверцу. — И залезай! — заорал он.

— Что? Нет, мы должны дождаться приезда "скорой". Ему нужна медицинская помощь!

— Нет. Нам надо увезти его! — глаза Шерлока стали огромными от паники.

— Что? Почему?

— Склад вот-вот взорвется. И скорее раньше, чем позже!

— Черт! Черт, — Джон поискал в кармане мобильник и наткнулся на рацию. — Черт подери. Грег, прости, но нам надо срочно увезти тебя отсюда. Не нервничай!

Джон аккуратно закрыл крышку багажника и ринулся к пассажирскому сидению.

— Если кого-то увидишь, сразу останови, мы должны предупредить остальных, — Джон осознал, что у них нет ключей зажигания, но проблемой это не стало. Шерлок уже возился с какими-то проводками и быстро завел машину через короткое замыкание. Ему потребовалась всего пара мгновений, и двигатель заурчал.

— Отлично, тогда поехали, — Джон захлопнул дверцу, и Шерлок грубо выжал педаль газа. Машина взвизгнула шинами, и они помчались к выезду с территории.

Джон заговорил в рацию, передавая сообщение об опасности.

Второй агент Майкрофта им по пути так и не встретился.

Когда они добрались до выезда, им навстречу сразу поехали ожидавшие на улице полицейские. Салли занималась организацией эвакуации, но увидев направляющийся к ней автомобиль, она быстро отреагировала и побежала к полицейским машинам, приказывая остановиться.

Шерлок притормозил, а Джон выкрикнул из окна машины:

— Там бомба, уходите отсюда!

Возник небольшой хаос.

— Уходите немедленно! — закричал Шерлок еще двоим полицейским, и те бросились к своим машинам.

Детектив выжал педаль газа, и они на скорости вылетели с территории складского комплекса.

— Салли, вы знаете, куда ушли остальные? Агент позвал нас, и они отправились ему на подмогу, — произнес Джон в рацию.

— Да, они преследовали человека, который от них бежал, — ответила Салли.

— Пешком? — Джон поморщился, когда Шерлок на высокой скорости завернул поворот.

— За ними следовала одна из наших машин, но да, пешком.

Джон посмотрел на своего бывшего соседа. Шерлок по-прежнему выглядел не сильно хорошо и вел машину довольно неровно. Нельзя было пускать его за руль.

— Шерлок, где находится бомба?

— На складе, там ловушка с таймером добавленного времени. Он ушел. Ее здесь не было.

— Кого?

— Жертвы... сосредоточься, Джон.

— Ты сказал, он накачал наркотиком и тебя тоже. Ты чувствуешь дурноту?

— Нет.

— Что произошло? Почему ты едва держишься на ногах?

— Можно, мы сначала доберемся до безопасного места и там обсудим эту ерунду? — выплюнул Шерлок.

— Конечно.

Джону понадобилась минута, чтобы понять: Шерлок выехал уже за пределы квартала.

— Шерлок, куда ты нас везешь?

— Домой, куда же еще.

— Нет! Нам надо вытащить из багажника Грега и доставить его в ближайшую больницу.

— Ты можешь осмотреть его дома.

— Нет! Останови машину!

— Ладно, я поеду в больницу.

— Всего на десять минут. Надо удостовериться, что он вне опасности.

Шерлок сердито ударил по тормозам, и Джон выскочил из машины.

Он открыл багажник и попытался перевести Лестрейда в сидячее положение. Шерлок с трудом выбрался с места водителя. На земле его сразу шатнуло, и он оперся на крыло машины.

— Можешь передать Салли, чтобы она приехала? — попросил Джон. — Мне нужна помощь, один я его не вытащу.

— Я помогу.

— Не смеши, ты сам едва держишься на ногах. Бери рацию и вызывай Салли!

Через пару секунд он услышал, что Шерлок забормотал в рацию. Джон, тем временем, аккуратно посветил в раскрытые глаза Грега. Зрачки вяло отреагировали на свет.

Шерлок вернулся и стал помогать Джону приподнять Лестрейда.

— Его надо поскорее оттуда вытащить. Он наверняка в сильном стрессе, и я не хочу продлевать это больше абсолютно необходимого.

Джон нахмурился. Шерлок вроде раньше никогда не проявлял особой заботы о людях, а теперь так беспокоится?

Последний опытным движением подхватил Грега под плечи, поддерживая ему голову. Джон, собственно, был согласен: лучше поскорее вытащить инспектора из багажника.

— Ты уверен, что сможешь? Падение может серьезно ему навредить.

— Уверен. Шевелись! — нетерпеливо рявкнул Шерлок.

Они медленно и осторожно подняли на руках Лестрейда, тот тихо застонал.

Они положили его навзничь на землю, Шерлок тут же опустился на колени и обхватил ладонями его голову

— Грег? Прости, я такой тяжелый... "Скорая" уже едет. Волноваться не о чем, все пройдет без каких-либо осложнений, можешь успокоиться и расслабиться.

Джон чуть не уронил аптечку, взятую с заднего сидения. Шерлок определенно вел себя _не_ нормально. Глаза Грега были открыты, но смотрел он без выражения, взгляд был застывшим.

Внезапно в отдалении раздался громкий взрыв, под ногами задрожала земля. Джон услышал звон бьющихся стекол и взвывшие автосигнализации.

Автоматически пригнувшись, он увидев, что Шерлок делает то же самое. Вдвоем они закрыли собой голову и торс Грега. На таком расстоянии попадание осколков было маловероятно, но они оба рефлекторно постарались защитить пострадавшего.

Детектив опустил руки и поднял голову. Первым делом он оглядел Джона, удостоверяясь, что тот в порядке, и потом заскользил взглядом выше, определяя место взрыва.

Убедившись, что они в безопасности и с неба ничего не посыплется, Шерлок скатал свой шарф и осторожно сунул его под голову инспектору. Ясный сигнал: искренне волнуется и глубоко переживает. Руки у Шерлока при этом тряслись, так что картина выглядела очень и очень причудливо.

Детектив похлопал Лестрейда по щеке, и это напомнило Джону, что надо позаботиться _об обоих_.

— Лестрейд?

Он стал считать вдохи, наблюдая, как поднимается и опадает грудь Грега, и одновременно щупая пульс.

— Давай повернем его на бок, чтобы облегчить дыхание.

— Ты слышал? Моргни, если понимаешь нас, — напряженно предложил Шерлок и уставился в глаза инспектора, ожидая реакции.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он может моргать?

— Потому что он уже это делал... и еще потому, что я знаю состав препарата.

— Что? Постой, ты же раньше говорил, что не знаешь. Какая-то бессмыслица.

— Все объяснения — позже!

Глаза лежащего навзничь Лестрейда медленно закрылись и потом снова открылись.

— Он полностью в сознании, все слышит и чувствует, только не может двигаться. Это наверняка очень пугает — мы знаем, Грег, но от паники будет только хуже. Так что не нервничай, мы обо всем позаботимся, — сообщил Шерлок, после чего обхватил инспектора за голову и плечо и помог Джону повернуть его на бок в реабилитационное положение.

Потом он обошел лежащего с другой стороны, чтобы видеть лицо и наклонился к нему.

— Все нормально? Давай, ты знаешь правила. Одно моргание — "да", два — "нет".

Джон все не мог прийти в себя от поведения Шерлока. Тот выглядел так, словно в любую минуту мог рухнуть, бледный, трясущийся, но при этом относился к Грегу с такой заботой, на какую Джон даже не представлял, что он вообще был способен к другому человеческому существу... Хотя нет, не совсем так! Он никогда не был такому свидетелем, потому что обычно сам оказывался в роли того, о ком Шерлок заботился... и из-за ран или боли просто об этом не думал. Но Шерлок и раньше вел себя похоже, когда пострадавшим был Джон или миссис Хадсон, хотя она никогда не получала серьезных травм. Однако, когда она пострадала от рук американских агентов, реакция Шерлока отчетливо показала глубину его чувств к старой домовладелице. Джон услышал вой приближающейся сирены: это мчались "скорая" и полиция с Салли Донован.

— Шерлок, сядь, пожалуйста, пока ты не свалился, ладно? — Джон постучал его по плечу. Шерлок все еще смотрел с диким, животным выражением, глаза расширены значительно сильнее нормального.

— Грег? Он прав, с тобой все будет в порядке. Расслабься, — Шерлок погладил инспектора по плечу.

Вой сирены раздался совсем рядом, и из-за угла вывернула полицейская машина.

Она затормозила, осветив их фарами, и Шерлок поморщился от яркого света. Из машины выскочила Салли Донован.


	32. Глава 32

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 32 **

**Больница**

Салли застыла на месте, шокированная открывшейся перед ней картиной. Шерлок стоял на коленях прямо на мокром асфальте и накрывал рукой голову Лестрейда, сильно напоминая при этом оленя, застигнутого в темноте автомобильными фарами.

— Что происходит? — она осторожно приблизилась.

— Их обоих накачали наркотиком. Лестрейду необходим кислород и наблюдение, — пояснил Джон заодно и парамедикам, которые как раз гурьбой высыпали из "скорой". Но когда они попытались отстранить Шерлока от инспектора, тот едва не сорвался.

Детектив крикнул, чтобы к нему не прикасались, и потребовал, чтобы парамедики озвучивали Лестрейду все свои манипуляции. Те, однако, поняли только, что он очень возбужден и тоже нуждается в помощи, что только усугубило ситуацию.

Передававший врачу "скорой" те немногие сведения, что у него были, Джон понял, что ему необходимо вмешаться, пока конфликт не разгорелся по-настоящему. Грег находился в надежных руках другого врача, а ему нужно позаботиться о Шерлоке.

— Шерлок, успокойся. Они не станут тебя слушать, пока ты ведешь себя таким образом. И, должен признать, мне тоже нужно понять, почему ты сейчас так... напряжен, — доктор встал между парамедиками и детективом.

— Я не напряжен! — выплюнул Шерлок. — Это они — идиоты, потому что меня не слушают, и я не могу доверять их профессиональному поведению и заботе о Грэме.

— На самом деле его зовут Грег — Грег Лестрейд, — сообщил Джон медикам. — Он — детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда. Преступник вколол ему какой-то парализующий препарат — как и моему другу Шерлоку, — он жестом показал на консультирующего детектива. — А я — Джон Ватсон, доктор медицины. Вот моя лицензия, — он вытащил из кармана карточку и передал ее одному из медиков, которые собрались вокруг Шерлока. — Он плохо переносит людей в личном пространстве, так что разойдитесь немного. Он может сообщить вам некоторую информацию насчет препарата, который им обоим вкололи.

Джон хотел, чтобы все успокоились. Шерлок слегка опустил плечи и сделал глубокий вдох, явно пытаясь с собой совладать. Джон подступил к нему и тронул за плечо.

— Чем тебя накачали?

Шерлок ничего не ответил, только сунул руку в карман пальто и вытащил смятый листок бумаги, исчерканный во всех направлениях разными ручками.

— Что это?

— Компоненты препаратов, которые преступник использовал с другими жертвами.

Джон протянул бумагу одному из парамедиков, который, немного успокоившись, подошел ближе.

— Им, видимо, вкололи что-то подобное, — объяснил он нахмурившемуся медику.

— Ого. И он до сих пор стоит на ногах? — тот изумленно вскинул брови.

— Я принял антидот, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Что? Какого черта?

— Он был у меня в кармане, я сумел проглотить его прежде, чем преступник сделал мне укол.

— Я не понимаю... — начала женщина-парамедик.

— Вам и не надо — просто делайте, что я говорю. Инспектор в полном сознании, и вы должны объяснять ему все, что с ним делаете, чтобы не вызвать у него паники. Полная беспомощность и неспособность двигаться — очень пугающее состояние, и ему требуется, чтобы вы вели себя соответственно.

— Да, Шерлок, мы обязательно это учтем, мы же профессионалы. Мы каждый день сталкиваемся с подобными ситуациями. И ваш друг нам поможет, если возникнет необходимость. А вы пока присядьте и отдохните, хорошо? — преувеличено заботливо предложил врач, на мгновение оторвавшись от Грега. Его, видимо, профессионально учили сглаживать накал ситуации, но с Шерлоком Холмсом это не работало.

— Не прикасайтесь ко мне. Лучше позаботьтесь о нем, ему это нужнее, — у Шерлока дрожал голос и ничуть не меньше — руки.

— Эм... слушайте, я о нем позабочусь. Не надо подходить, держите дистанцию, — Джону не хотелось во всеуслышание объяснять, что Шерлок психует именно из-за медиков. И чем дальше, тем больше он убеждался, что поведение друга было обусловлено действием препарата далеко не на 100%. Возможно, даже менее, чем на 50%. Он не хотел сообщать врачам, что подозревает ПТСР, поскольку знал, что Шерлоку это не понравится.

Джон подступил ближе, встал перед другом. Детектив сосредоточил на нем свое внимание, хотя поддерживать зрительный контакт, похоже, еще не мог — взгляд по-прежнему был "стеклянным", глаза беспрерывно скользили по окружающей обстановке.

— Не хочешь поделиться, что именно тебя выводит из равновесия? — тихо спросил Джон, не желая, чтобы их услышали посторонние.

Шерлок хотел медленно качнуть головой, но остановился, когда Джон мягко добавил:

— Скажи мне. Пожалуйста.

— Меня... нервирует... запах...

— Какой?

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

— Где у тебя болит?

— Нигде.

— У тебя на затылке шишка, она кровоточит. Из-за нее, видимо, парамедики и считают, что тебе нужна помощь. Я, кстати, тоже. Так что садись.

Шерлок еще раз покачал головой, по-прежнему не глядя на Джона. Тот взял его за руку и медленно повел к "скорой".

— Дайте, пожалуйста, стерильные салфетки или еще что-нибудь, чтобы протереть его рану, — обратился Джон к медику, который пристегивал Грега к носилкам (и, как и было уговорено, пояснял каждое свое движение).

— Это срочно? Если нет, то лучше сделать это в больнице. Мы уже готовы ехать.

— Да! — без колебаний выдохнул Шерлок и, не дожидаясь, пока в машину загрузят носилки, забрался в нее и уселся около планируемого изголовья.

Парамедик собирался было запротестовать, но врач "скорой" не дал ему разразиться тирадой:

— Все нормально, я обойдусь. Поезжайте на моей машине. Встретимся в больнице.

Он забрался через задние двери в "скорую" и стал помогать пристегивать носилки.

— Я делаю для вас массу исключений, джентльмены. Не заставляйте меня об этом сожалеть. Доктор Ватсон, вы можете сесть спереди.

Джон забрался в кабину водителя, на ходу пересказывая Салли, что произошло за последние минуты. Та слушала, не отрываясь от рации, периодически отчитывалась и кого-то организовывала. Вторая команда, по-видимому, еще продолжала свое преследование.

Несколько минут спустя "скорая" на приличной скорости сорвалась с места.

Ко времени приезда в больницу Шерлок немного успокоился, но по-прежнему был готов откусить голову любому, кто был не в курсе особых потребностей Грега и вторгался в личное пространство самого Шерлока.

Перед самым прибытием в клинику позвонил Майкрофт, но Шерлок просто сунул телефон Джону через маленькое окошко в перегородке.

Они сидели и ждали врача посреди приемного отделения с пятью боксами, которые, к счастью, все пустовали с отдернутыми шторками. Вокруг суетились медсестры, они считывали информацию о состоянии Грега и подключали его к стационарному оборудованию.

Грег тихо застонал, и Шерлок снова заорал медсестре, что она должна пояснять пациенту все свои действия. Когда же к ним подошел санитар и стал раздевать Лестрейда, Шерлок полностью потерял самообладание и завопил, что тот — идиот, и в раздевании нет никакой необходимости. Вмешавшийся Джон попросил Шерлока успокоиться и не нагнетать обстановку.

Через пару минут к ним подошел рассерженный врач, на бейджике которого значилось "доктор Гонсалес".

— Мистер Холмс, если вы и дальше будете изводить персонал, вас выведут. Мы прекрасно понимаем, что вы взволнованы, но дайте нам спокойно осмотреть вашего друга. Пойдемте, я провожу вас в комнату ожидания, а еще лучше — пройдите в соседнюю палату, чтобы медсестра могла обработать вашу рану.

— Нет!

— Шерлок! — в тоне Джона звучало предупреждение. — Идем.

Он взял Шерлока за руку и мягко подтолкнул вперед себя к двери. Но детектив мгновенно развернулся и для разнообразия сердито уставился уже на Джона.

— Пойдем. Все ничего, но ты не в себе. Выйдем на минутку в коридор. Тебе же наверняка хочется покурить, — Джону эта идея не нравилась, но надо было как-то облегчить ситуацию. — Твой крик нервирует Грега больше, чем все медсестры. В отличие от тебя, он не настолько чувствителен к прикосновениям. Так что давай. Пойдем, сделаем перерыв.

Шерлок понуро опустил глаза и кивнул, после чего позволил увести себя к большим раскрытым дверям.

Доктор Гонсалес, похоже, понял, что перед ним не просто рассерженный пациент, и проводил их внимательным взглядом.

Джон извиняющеся ему кивнул.

Шерлок проигнорировал медсестру, которая пригласила идти за ней, и быстро зашагал по коридору в открытую часть больничного холла.

Еще не дойдя до улицы, он сунул руку в карман пальто и извлек оттуда смятую коробку сигарет. Сунул одну в рот и закурил прямо у двери, но потом, к облегчению Джона, сразу направился в зону, отведенную для курильщиков.

На улице начало моросить, и Джон на мгновение задумался, стоит ли давить на Шерлока, чтобы тот дал осмотреть голову. Кровотечение уже некоторое время как остановилось и, в принципе, с обработкой можно было чуток подождать. Стоять вот так под дождем — не самое лучшее решение, но с другой стороны, в бою и подобных ему ситуациях столь незначительные повреждения всегда обрабатывались уже по окончании активных действий. В гражданской жизни контрастом требовалось перевязывать их сразу, что иногда казалось Джону избыточным — как, впрочем, и Шерлоку — но обычный больничный персонал лишь покачал бы головой на их с детективом определение "ран, которым срочно требуется лечение".

Главным в списке приоритетов сейчас стояло позаботиться о психологическом состоянии Шерлока, а также выяснить, сколько наркотика ему вкололи и что, черт подери, он принял, чтобы предотвратить паралич.

Джон углядел неподалеку скамью и подвел к ней Шерлока.

— Что он тебе вколол?

— Наркококтейль.

— С чего ты взял, что это тот же самый, что получали другие жертвы?

— Ни с чего, но антидот сработал.

— Какой антидот?

— Тот, что я делал последние две недели... Джон, ну правда! Ты что, не услышал ни слова из того, что я тебе об этом рассказывал?

— Прости, я пытался вникнуть, но думал, что это пустая трата времени — выяснять точный состав.

— Очевидно, не пустая. Он спас нам жизнь.

— Да, наверняка, — согласился Джон. — Но почему ты так взвинчен? Побочный эффект антидота? Или из-за запаха, который ты упоминал?

— Я добавил в антидот стимулятор, чтобы перебить эффект летаргии.

— Какой именно стимулятор?

Шерлок вытащил из того же кармана скомканную бумажку и отдал ее Джону. На листке был начертан точный рецепт антидота.

— Ты давал сколько-нибудь Грегу?

— Не было времени. Мне и так сильно повезло, что я успел его выпить, — Шерлок затянулся сигаретой. — Я даже не знал, успеет ли он сработать: его полагалось колоть в вену. А кроме того, мне не хотелось давать Лестрейду неопробированный препарат моего собственного производства.

Джон закусил губы, сдерживая желание оторвать другу голову за такой фортель. Хотя тот был прав: если бы ему не удалось достучаться до них из багажника, ни его, ни остальных уже не было бы в живых. Пока они с Салли додумались бы обыскать ту машину, склад наверняка бы уже взорвался, и они были бы сейчас трупами.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что мне пообещал.

Шерлок уставился в пол.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выработал для себя уровень самосохранения, и на ступень выше, чем раньше. Уровень, который подразумевает, что ты не будешь предпринимать никаких действий, если шансы пострадать или погибнуть будут достаточно высоки. Никаких наркотиков, никакого намеренного вреда организму. Никакого приема нетестированных препаратов, которые могут тебя убить. Понимаешь меня? Если ты не будешь прилагать усилия, чтобы выжить, у меня тоже ничего не получится. Ты готов позаботиться о том, чтобы не пострадать?

— Я понял тебя еще в прошлый раз, когда ты говорил об этом... позавчера, — проворчал Шерлок. — Но моя работа включает опасность...

— Я говорю не об этом! Я имею в виду разумное самосохранение.

— Я не делаю ничего самоубийственного.

— Активно — нет, но бывает пассивный способ. О нем я и говорю.

Шерлок подавленно кивнул.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал это вслух.

— Я выработаю уровень самосохранения, Джон.

Тот вздрогнул от расстроенного голоса детектива, но это было хоть что-то. Лучше, чем ничего.

— Что-нибудь еще? — Шерлок опять затянулся.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты информировал меня о своих планах, а не кидался сразу претворять их в жизнь, бросая меня теряться в догадках. Если бы ты сказал, что таскаешь с собой антидот, мы уже могли его протестировать.

— О, ради Бога! Это заняло бы не один месяц. Ты же знаешь, как долго проверяют препараты для медицинского применения. Это замедлит нас до полной невозможности вести расследование.

— Я говорю не о мелочах — только о самых важных поворотах. С сегодняшним нам здорово повезло.

— И как я, предполагается, должен понять, что ты считаешь важным, а что — нет?

— Все, что подвергает опасности нашу жизнь, дальнейшие планы о ходе расследования или если ты собираешься куда-то вломиться... все в таком духе.

— Я так не могу работать. Это не решение, ничего не получится. И если бы я не принял сегодня свой антидот...

— Да, я знаю, но нам пока неизвестно, что было в том коктейле и какие могут быть остаточные явления. А ты не знаешь, какие побочные эффекты может дать твой собственный препарат, — Джон не знал, что еще добавить. — Пойдем. Дай мне взять у тебя кровь на анализ и обработать рану, а дальше посмотрим. Сейчас это твой курс к нужному уровню самосохранения. Сцепи зубы и давай покончим с этим. Кстати, если ты позволишь врачам делать свою работу, то скорее сможешь остаться с Грегом. Могу поспорить, знакомые лица ему сейчас очень кстати.

— Я тебя понял, — ответил Шерлок, напирая на согласные, как всегда, когда нервничал. Он щелчком отбросил окурок в ближайшую пепельницу и с недовольным видом направился назад в здание клиники.

За время их отсутствия с Грега сняли пиджак и рубашку — он лежал с голым торсом, в одних носках и брюках. Его лицо закрывала кислородная маска, а грудь усеивали датчики кардиомонитора и других приборов.

Джон заметил, как Шерлок сразу напрягся при виде Лестрейда в таком беззащитном состоянии и присоединенного к куче пикающего оборудования.

Грег перевел на них усталый взгляд. Шерлок к нему приблизился.

— Не уверен, что тебе здесь действительно лучше. Стоило бы отвезти тебя на Бейкер-стрит и дать отоспаться. Но Джон не позволил, так что, прости, это от меня не зависело.

Губы инспектора слегка дернулись, и Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Вижу, твоя способность к движению восстанавливается, это хорошо. Но какого черта они не дали тебе одеяло, здесь же холодно! — пожаловался он.

— Сядь, — Джон жестом показал ему на ближайшую каталку. — Грег, хочешь одеяло?

Лестрейд один раз моргнул, и Джон попросил сестру принести одеяло. Та кивнула и показала на затылок Шерлока:

— Я только наложу швы, это одна минута.

— Нет, не наложите, — не оборачиваясь, прошипел Шерлок. Он послушно сел на каталку, но продолжал напряженно смотреть на Лестрейда.

Тот что-то неодобрительно проворчал.

— Джон будет зашивать — или никто не будет.

Медсестра снова попросила у Джона его лицензию и потом разрешила наложить швы. Она явно хотела избежать очередной истерики Шерлока — ей, видимо, успели сообщить о нем парамедики или предупредил Майкрофт. Она принесла поднос с необходимыми принадлежностями и оставила его Джону, хотя больничный персонал еще пару минут приглядывал за ними с Шерлоком, удостоверяясь, что все нормально.

Грег наблюдал за ними уголком глаза. Джон смочил йодом стерильную салфетку, но Шерлок вдруг встал.

— У тебя так глаза сведет судорогой. Хочешь, я поверну голову, чтобы тебе было легче смотреть?

Грег согласно моргнул и Шерлок очень аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить подключенные провода и трубки и не причинить какого-либо дискомфорта, медленно повернул двумя руками голову Лестрейда.

— Удобно?

Еще одно подтверждающее моргание.

Не глядя на Джона, Шерлок плюхнулся назад на каталку, и доктор вновь удивился, как заботливо тот относится к Грегу. Но он хорошо знал, что Шерлок делал для него то же самое. Просто Джону тогда было плохо, и он не обращал на это достаточного внимания. Шерлок вел себя похожим образом и заботился о Джоне, когда тот получал ранения или травмы. К примеру, когда он пострадал от многочисленных укусов скорпиона[1]. В то время само желание Шерлока проявить заботу о другом человеческом существе было для Джона большим сюрпризом — он впервые так близко соприкоснулся с этой стороной Шерлока. Тот заботился о своих друзьях неловко и неумело, но очень искренне.

Джон понятия не имел, как они с Лестрейдом подружились, и какие у них были отношения до того, как он сам познакомился с Шерлоком. Он решил, что непременно об этом спросит.

Поскольку Джон так и не начал накладывать швы, Шерлок обернулся и посмотрел на него. На лице Джона, видимо, отражались все его мысли и удивление, потому что Шерлок тут же почувствовал неуверенность.

— Это плохо? Я же попросил разрешения, прежде чем до него дотронуться, — попытался он оправдаться.

— Нет, все нормально. И даже более чем, на самом деле. Все хорошо. Давай, я обработаю твою голову, а ты пока расскажешь, что с вами случилось, — Джон стал очищать рану.

— Давай лучше подождем, пока к Лестрейду вернется способность речи и придет Салли, чтобы записать мои показания.

Джон нахмурился. Откладывать рассказ, когда он со своим антидотом стал героем дня — это непохоже на Шерлока.

А тот внезапно каменно замолчал. Джона склонился вперед и увидел, что друг сильно побледнел, на его лбу выступили бисеринки пота.

— В чем дело? — тихо и осторожно спросил Джон.

Но Шерлок не отреагировал.

Доктор поднялся на ноги, встал перед другом и посмотрел ему в лицо.

Шерлок слепо смотрел в пространство и неглубоко дышал ртом.

— Шерлок? Эй.

Никакой реакции.

Джон с растущим беспокойством подумал, что это может быть приступ диссоциации или снова флешбэк.

— Шерлок, ты меня слышишь?

Но тот продолжал смотреть в пространство.

Джону не хотелось повышать голос или тревожить больничный персонал — от этого было бы только хуже. Однако он заметил, что пиканье кардиомонитора Лестрейда участилось.

— Грег, все нормально. Он через пару минут вернется. Все хорошо, — постарался он вселить в Лестрейда уверенности, которой не ощущал. Его переполняли плохие предчувствия.

Учитывая, что раньше Шерлок тяжело переносил подобные "отключения", последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, это вмешательство больничного персонала. Если у него будет срыв, они не смогут ему помочь, а наоборот, будут делать ровно противоположное необходимому, так что первое сейчас и главное, что Джон должен был сделать, это, как можно быстрее взять ситуацию под контроль, пока никто ничего не заметил.

— Шерлок, вернись ко мне, — произнес он. — Ну, давай же. — Он осторожно коснулся плеча Шерлока и, поскольку ничего плохого не произошло, легонько потер его руку, чтобы дать внешние стимулы.

Шерлок моргнул, и Джон выдохнул.

— Молодец. Теперь сделай глубокий вдох.

Детектив еще раз моргнул и перевел взгляд на Джона. Дезориентированность в его глазах в три секунды сменилась отвращением.

— Нет!

— Что произошло?

— Ничего. Давай, заканчивай с раной, — прошипел Шерлок и уставился Джону прямо в глаза. Доктор знал этот взгляд-предупреждение — видел еще в самом начале знакомства, когда Лестрейд устроил в 221Б притворные "поиски травки" — и счел за лучшее вернуться к делу.

— Сильно болит?

— Не болит. Можешь приступать в любой момент.

— Тогда в чем дело?

— Не здесь и не сейчас.

Значит, проблема определенно в триггере или чем-то подобном. Джон еще не обсуждал этой темы с бывшим соседом, но рано или поздно им придется ее коснуться.

— Хорошо, — согласился Джон и переключил свое внимание на столик с медоборудованием: взял оттуда портативный датчик пульса и комплект для забора крови. Ничего не спрашивая, он надел датчик на палец Шерлоку, посмотрел показания, и вернулся к обработке раны. Шерлок в ответ закатил глаза, но никак не прокомментировал.

К тому времени, когда он наложил швы и заклеил рану небольшим пластырем, Лестрейд уже мог немного пошевелить пальцами.

Джон взял у Шерлока кровь на анализ и молча сел заполнять документы по поводу их с инспектором госпитализации. Обычная бумажная рутина.

Когда час спустя он закончил, Шерлок развлекал Грега каким-то глупым расследованием из старых времен и не демонстрировал никаких странных симптомов. Лестрейд уже мог двигать головой и на элементарном уровне пользоваться речью, хотя понять его мало членораздельную речь было непросто. Джон улыбнулся идее Шерлока отвлечь Грега. Забота детектива была теплой и искренней — Джон вспомнил, что несколько раз испытывал ее на себе, когда с ним когда-то давно случались флешбэки.

Еще двадцать минут, и одно старое дело спустя прибыла Салли Донован, а вместе с ней — Майкрофт.

— Что произошло? — сразу поинтересовался последний, не тратя время на экивоки.

— Несите диктофон, я расскажу это только один раз, — сообщил Шерлок Салли, и та ушла за техникой к своей машине.

* * *

[1] Отсылка к одной из предыдущих историй автора — прим. переводчика


	33. Глава 33

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 33**

— Мы обнаружили, что перед одной из складских секций стоит машина. Постучали, ответа не последовало, и мы вошли, поскольку дверь оказалась открыта. Внутри было темно, свет не работал, и мы включили фонари, — начал Шерлок рассказ о событиях вечера.

— Первым вошел Лестрейд, вытащив пистолет. Склад был очень большим, но обзор загораживала стопка деревянных поддонов от пола до потолка, и нам пришлось ее обходить. Только я ее миновал, как меня чем-то ударили сзади и сбили с ног, — продолжал он. — Я успел увидеть в глубине что-то напоминающее нарколабораторию, но было слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть детали. Он заманил нас в засаду и поджидал в темноте.

_Шерлок моргнул. Первым, что он осознал, была боль._

_Во рту чувствовался мерзкий бежево-коричневый привкус стресса. Понять, что происходит, удавалось с трудом._

_Где-то рядом ощущалось движение и... голоса._

_Приблизились чьи-то шаги, кто-то гаркнул распоряжение._

_Значит, он не дома в своей постели. Определенно не самое оптимальное положение._

_Руки вздернуты вверх, запястья чем-то аккуратно замотаны._

_Одурманенное сознание заставило его резко втянуть воздух._

_Что-то здесь не так, случилось что-то очень плохое._

_Связанные руки означали потерю контроля, а это было наихудшим сценарием._

_В мозгу заголосили сигналы тревоги, бесчисленное количество раз спасавшие ему жизнь, особенно во время охоты на приспешников Мориарти. Шерлок думал, что еще занимается разоблачением преступной сети, пока не услышал голос Лестрейда. Слова инспектора сразу вернули его в реальность._

— _Шерлок, мне очень жаль._

_Шерлок подавил боль и головокружение и раскрыл глаза._

_В помещении царил полумрак, но он сразу вспомнил, где находится._

_Гора поддонов до самого потолка и нечто похожее на нарколабораторию... Точно. Расследование, парализованные жертвы, преступник?.._

_Сознание внезапно набрало обороты, хотя он не успел еще полностью прийти в себя. Сердце билось с пугающей силой, дыхание невольно ускорилось._

_Он связан — его руки, самый важный его инструмент, почти не функционировали._

_Хотя они были связаны не настолько туго, чтобы причинить боль, и он мог слегка шевелить запястьями._

— _Включай свет. Он уже работает, — приказал кто-то в отдалении. От него требуют встать?_

_Шаги удалились._

_Шерлок лежал на полу, определенно не в состоянии никуда двигаться._

_В воздухе повеяло чем-то резким, отвлекающим на себя внимание._

_Глаза внезапно обожгло светом, бирюзовая боль принесла тошноту, и он прикусил язык, сдерживая рвотный позыв._

_На возвращение ориентации понадобилось несколько минут, потом в сознание ворвалось какое-то движение и голоса._

_Ухитрившись сесть, Шерлок снова заметил в глубине помещения нарколабораторию. И еще какое-то больничное оборудование._

_Через мгновение он понял, что рядом на низком столике лежат безыгольные шприцы — один из них сильно напоминал военный шприц-пистолет 80-х годов и был соединен через напорный шланг с каким-то большим баллоном._

_Шерлок снова откинулся на пол, повернулся к голосам спиной._

_Он чувствовал, что внутри поднимается какое-то ощущение — ощущение, которое, он знал, нужно держать под контролем, и сражался с ним, даже не понимая его причин._

_Если это их искомый преступник, а Шерлок не сомневался, что это он, то в шприцах наверняка парализующий наркотик._

_Нужно действовать._

_И быстро!_

_Немедленно!_

_Думай же! Думай!_

_К счастью, мозг Шерлока сразу выдал ему местонахождение пузырька с самодельным антидотом. Безусловно, пользоваться им было небезопасно, но оказаться парализованным было еще худшей перспективой._

_Пользуясь тем, что находится спиной к противникам, Шерлок вытащил из кармана пальто пузырек и проглотил его содержимое. Антидот не предполагалось употреблять таким образом, но у него не было другого выхода._

_И другой минуты, поскольку через мгновение его тело пихнул, разворачивая, чей-то ботинок. Шерлок едва успел затолкнуть под бедро пустой пузырек._

_Стоявший над ним мужчина лишь отдаленно напоминал человека, которого они с Джоном видели на лестнице, но спустя три секунды Шерлок уже не сомневался, что это именно он. Тот явно произвел существенные изменения в своей внешности, но осанка и общий облик остались прежними._

_Сейчас он выглядел намного старше: усы и крашеные волосы добавляли возраста, кроме того, он носил очки, да и костюм очень менял впечатление, убирая ассоциации с подростком в толстовке._

_Лестрейд сидел, привязанный к стулу, в трех метрах от Шерлока, но у детектива не было времени его рассматривать, потому что что-то металлическое и холодное внезапно прижалось к его виску._

— _Поднимайся!_

_Шерлок как можно быстрее принял сидячее положение, ибо тон преступника явно подразумевал "или я тебя пристрелю"._

_И в его сознание вошло то, что только добавило гибельности наихудшему сценарию из возможных. Это был запах._

_Шерлока скрутило рвотным спазмом, и не успел он понять, что происходит, как тело до мельчайших пор заполонила паника, и он мучительно застонал._

— _Поднимайся или уже больше никогда не встанешь, — заорал кто-то в отдалении, и Шерлок автоматически подчинился, с трудом поднялся на ноги._

— _Бери справа шприц, белый._

_Шерлок на мгновение вспомнил, что уже видел подобное и знает, что будет дальше._

_Медленно, чтобы дать полицейским побольше времени на их поиски, Шерлок двинулся в сторону и посмотрел на безыгольные аппараты._

_Может, удастся как-то сманипулировать и уменьшить вводимую дозу? Но такие модели шприцов были ему незнакомы. Шерлок взял шприц со столика, и преступник шагнул к нему._

— _Никаких неверных движений! — предупредил он, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии. — Впрыскивай!.. Прижимай и дави на курок. Быстро! — приказал он._

_Может, удастся нажать на курок до прикосновения к коже?_

— _Если ты сейчас же его не вырубишь, я его пристрелю. Оголяй кожу!_

_Значит, ничего не выйдет._

_Шерлок сдернул рубашку с Лестрейда, понимая, что тому наверняка неловко._

— _Прости, — пробормотал он инспектору, после чего прижал сопло шприца там, где оно должно было сработать медленнее всего, хотя разница была не велика._

_Они оба вздрогнули от тихого хлопка._

— _Хорошо, теперь ложись на живот, — приказал преступник._

_Шерлок заколебался, его голову все еще туманила завеса паники._

— _Ложись, говорю! — завопил тот._

_Шерлок с колотящимся сердцем медленно опустился на землю._

_Дыхание Лестрейда становилось громче и учащалось... это единственное, что доносилось до Шерлока, кроме шума в ушах._

_Он едва успел соприкоснуться с гладкой поверхностью, как ему что-то сунули в рот и внезапно стало трудно дышать._

_Потом к шее сзади прижали сопло шприца — тот зловеще зашипел, и что-то тяжелое словно вдавилось в тело._

_Шерлок почувствовал, что его снова захлестывает паника. Мерзкий запах проник в сознание и заполонил все вокруг. Не имея возможности куда-то от него скрыться, Шерлок целиком оказался во власти этого ощущения и никак не мог на него повлиять — мог лишь сознавать, что он чувствует._

_Он не представлял, надолго ли его вывели из строя._

_Ему было больно._

_Весь организм, каждая клеточка его стала гиперчувствительной, и простое прикосновение вызывало агонизирующий крик, которого Шерлок даже не мог издать._

_Наркотик сделал свое дело: Шерлок не мог шевельнуться, и паника захватила его до такой степени, что ему пришлось на несколько минут удалиться в глубины своего сознания._

_Вернувшись в реальность, он обнаружил, что его перенесли на какой-то древний металлический стол на колесиках. Он лежал на животе, голова и ноги свисали с краев стола._

_Стол покатили, и Шерлок смог увидеть лабораторию._

_В ней кое-что изменилось. Большие газовые баллоны теперь стояли единым рядом и были соединены трубками с какими-то приборами на столах. Преступник планировал взрыв, это очевидно._

_Вокруг внезапно потемнело и запахло дождем. Видимо, его выкатили на улицу._

_Зачем?_

_Если преступник решил взорвать лабораторию, то зачем вывез его? Это ведь отличный способ избавиться от тела._

_Сердце в груди билось с такой силой, что Шерлок побоялся опять отключиться. Но в таком случае он точно умрет._

_Где же Лестрейд?_

_Шерлока перетащили в какое-то маленькое пространство, от удара об пол у него перехватило дыхание. Запах сменился с тревожно-кровавого на масляный, а потом... на лосьон после бритья._

_Ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы вновь обрести точку опоры, и он осознал, что ветерок, от которого дыбом вставали волоски и неприятно вибрировала шея, на самом деле — дыхание Лестрейда._

_Он лежал поверх инспектора._

_Давил на него всем своим весом и причинял боль!_

_Паника нахлынула с полной силой, парализовала дыхание._

_Шерлок напомнил себе, что паниковать сейчас — самая большая глупость, какую только можно сделать. Надо сосредоточиться на поиске средств спасения._

_Осознавая, что не в состоянии убить это тревожное ощущение, и из-за этого им с Лестрейдом грозит гибель, Шерлок испытал рвотный позыв. _

_Мало того, что наркотик парализовал его тело, так еще и его собственный разум парализовал сам себя из-за глупых эмоций. Какой-то кошмар._

_А потом вокруг что-то дернулось и словно бы с громким хлопком "взорвалось"._

_Они в багажнике, и кто-то только что захлопнул крышку!_

_Думай!_

_Дыхание сбилось с ритма, и Шерлок прикусил губу, чтобы болью вырваться из панического состояния._

_Потом прикусил язык и сильно!_

_Думай!_

_О. Он может прикусить язык!_

_Значит, он парализован не полностью._

_Надо пораскинуть мозгами!_

_Но Шерлок лишь напряг слух, боясь узнать, что происходит снаружи._

_Однако вокруг стояла тишина, и он никого не услышал._

_Он попробовал шевельнуться, но добился только того, что у него дернулись пальцы._

_Сколько у них времени, прежде чем эта складская секция взлетит на воздух?_

_Он предположил, что какие-то минуты — ровно столько, сколько понадобится преступнику, чтобы сбежать без машины._

_Не такая глупая идея._

_Движущаяся машина привлекла бы внимание. А вот кто-то уходящий пешком — вряд ли._

_Шерлок отчаянно пытался освободить руки и мысленно вздрагивал, вспоминая, что каждое движение, которому он так радуется, причиняет дополнительные страдания Лестрейду, и без того вынужденному терпеть вес его тела. _

_Сам инспектор, похоже, паниковал не меньше._

_Шерлок испытывал сильное желание поговорить с ним, хоть как-то восстановить контакт, но кляп этого не позволял._

_Минуты через три он услышал чьи-то голоса._

_Преступник привел сообщника?_

_Но через пару мгновений он узнал голос Джона._

_Надо спасти Джона и Лестрейда!_

_Джон в зоне взрыва!_

_Думай!_

_Шерлок изо всех сил задергался, насколько мог со связанными руками._

_Приложив героическое усилие, он стукнулся об крышку багажника — она оказалась дальше, чем он рассчитывал, но, к счастью, контроль над собственным телом к нему стремительно возвращался._

_Услышав, что Джон понял: в багажнике кто-то есть, Шерлок на миг даже обмяк от облегчения, но вспомнил, что больно давит своим весом на Лестрейда, и попытался сползти с его головы и торса._

_Он прислушался к дыханию Грега, оно стало очень поверхностным, и потом ощутил запах пота и крови..._

_Нет, только не вдыхай его!_

_Он понимал, что, если допустит запах крови до своего сознания, паника взлетит до небес._

_Через несколько мгновений кто-то открыл крышку багажника, и Шерлок чуть не зарыдал от облегчения. Открыв глаза, он увидел в тусклом свете над собой лицо Джона._

Разумеется Салли, своему брату и Джону Шерлок рассказал лишь усеченную, отретушированную версию, полностью лишенную информации о его собственных переживаниях.

Оказавшись в силах просто и незатейливо все рассказать, он с облегчением про себя выдохнул. Слишком много было воспоминаний, к которым он не мог так легко возвращаться. И он не сомневался, что многое из пережитого им за последние два года, он не смог бы рассказать Джону вот так отстраненно, не выдавая информации о своем психологическом состоянии и страданиях.

Через полчаса он закончил свое повествование тем, что Джон освободил их, и им удалось сбежать с места взрыва на машине, закоротив зажигание.

Майкрофт слушал, как обычно, с равнодушным выражением на лице, но, к счастью, удержался от комментариев, которые могли бы вывести Шерлока из равновесия. Однако с точки зрения последнего, эта сдержанность была довольно подозрительна.

Салли решила поговорить с врачом Лестрейда, и Майкрофт вышел за ней, бросив при этом вопросительный взгляд на Джона, что не укрылось от Шерлока.

Джон поднялся на ноги.

— Шерлок, не можешь пару минут присмотреть за Грегом? Я тоже хочу услышать, что скажет доктор.

Шерлок удивился, что они решили разговаривать с врачом в коридоре, но потом понял, что они, видимо, не хотели делать это в присутствии все еще частично парализованного Лестрейда.

Салли допросила и своего босса тоже. Инспектор уже мог разговаривать, хотя это давалось ему нелегко, и речь выходила не очень ясной. Впрочем, Салли лишь спросила, не упустил ли Шерлок что-то в своем рассказе и не хочет ли Лестрейд как-то его прокомментировать.

Тот пообещал написать отчет о том, что произошло, когда преступник вырубил и связал Шерлока, но, в остальном, по его заверению, все совпадало с рассказом консультирующего детектива.

Шерлок поднялся, решив, что тоже хочет услышать, что скажет врач, но в это мгновение его остановил голос Грега.

— Останься, пожалуйста.

— Ты в полном порядке.

Лестрейд фыркнул.

— Мне нужна компания.

— Я — плохая компания, сейчас-то тебе уж это точно известно.

— Ты меня спас. И я предпочитаю твое общество многим другим. И ты это знаешь.

— Сентиментальничаешь? Или это наркотик повлиял на твое эмоциональное состояние?

— Нет, только полная беспомощность и чудесное спасение.

— Значит, как только ты снова сможешь стоять, меня снова подвергнут объятиям?

— Скорее всего.

Шерлок закатил глаза,

— Если тебе это так необходимо, я потерплю.

Лестрейд хихикнул, но Шерлок видел в его глазах какие-то пронзительные эмоции — он не знал, что это за эмоции, но они присутствовали где-то очень близко, так же, как у него самого. Шерлок внезапно осознал, что они оба усиленно стараются "держать фасад". Он переглотнул.

Лестрейду явно было не по себе.

— Спасибо, — хрипло и сдавленно произнес он.

Шерлок не представлял, что на это сказать или сделать.

Он должен его успокаивать?

Скорее всего.

Шерлок не доверял своему голосу и потому просто кивнул.

Что бы сейчас могло успокоить его самого? Вряд ли потребности Лестрейда сильно отличаются.

Дом. Огонь в камине. Скрипка.

— Поедем с нами на Бейкер-стрит, — предложил Шерлок.

— Сомневаюсь, что меня так скоро выпишут.

— Не глупи, через пару часов ты будешь в полном порядке, а я буду уезжать даже позже. Очень сомневаюсь, что Джон позволит тебе поехать домой в пустую квартиру. И раз тебе требуется наблюдение, ты можешь поехать к нам.

Лестрейд в первый момент подозрительно прищурился, но потом устало улыбнулся.

— Ладно. А пиво у тебя есть?

— Никакого алкоголя в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа, пока наркококтейль полностью не выйдет из твоего организма.

— Дерьмо. С каких это пор ты?..

— С этой самой минуты.

— Ладно, — Лестрейд попытался пошевелиться и сморщился.

— Мне очень жаль. Ты... я, наверное, оставил тебе синяки... У тебя повреждены ребра? — Шерлок внезапно осознал, что именно он ответственен за боль, которую испытывает Лестрейд.

— Побаливает тут и там, да, но я предпочитаю, чтобы меня помял ты, а не кто другой, — пошутил Грег.

— Прости меня. Я не хотел... — Шерлок почувствовал, что внутри поднимается какое-то тревожное чувство.

Это его вина! Он навредил Лестрейду. Почему ему от этого так плохо? Он и раньше причинял боль другим людям, чтобы спасти им жизнь... Джону и...

— Эй, все нормально. Тут виноват не ты, а преступник. Мне просто не повезло оказаться снизу. В следующий раз пустишь меня наверх.

Он что, шутит?

И как Шерлок, предполагается, должен на это ответить?

Он был паршивым другом, он знал это... и паршиво умел ухаживать за больными.

— Слушай, ты выглядишь ужасно. Садись, — Лестрейд с кряканьем повернулся на бок. — Что ж, очень приятно снова иметь возможность двигаться. Никогда бы не подумал, что настолько.

Он замер прямо посреди движения, опершись на локоть, его лицо исказилось от боли.

— По твоему виду не скажешь, что так уж приятно, скорее наоборот. Ребра? — Шерлок подступил ближе.

Лестрейд кивнул, сохраняя напряженную позу и больше не пытаясь шевелиться.

Убедившись, что провода не станут помехой, Шерлок подсунул руку под бок Лестрейда и принял на себя его вес, помогая лечь в другом положении.

Шерлок уже собирался отпустить Грега, как вдруг они внезапно столкнулись взглядами и какое-то время пристально смотрели друг на друга.

— Прости, я должен был спросить разрешения, — Шерлок торопливо убрал руку.

— Нет, все нормально. Ты — друг, и тебе позволяется меня трогать... чтобы помочь мне. Я бы тебе сказал, если бы мне было неприятно. Друзья могут друг друга касаться, это нормально. А ты достаточно аккуратен и осторожен. С чего это должно быть проблемой? Мне нужна помощь, и я тебе доверяю.

— Я...

— Раньше такой проблемы не было...

— Прикосновение всегда было проблемой.

— Я знаю, но кое-что изменилось, — сказал инспектор и внезапным движением стиснул предплечье детектива.

Его сильная и твердая хватка стала для Шерлока неожиданностью, и он вздрогнул.

— Шерлок, я тебе доверяю, а ты должен доверять нам. Тебе тоже нужна помощь. Позволь нам помочь — для этого и нужны друзья... Не закрывайся. Поделись тем, что тебя беспокоит, и тогда мы сможем тебя защитить.

Шерлок нахмурился.

Он что-то пропустил? Когда они успели изменить тему? И почему разговор внезапно пошел о нем?

— Посмотри на меня, — настойчиво попросил Лестрейд.

Но Шерлок не мог.

Наступило неловкое молчание, но Лестрейд продолжал сжимать его руку.

— Я не против поехать на Бейкер-стрит. После такого не хочется быть одному. Спасибо тебе, что предложил.

Шерлок уставился на руку, что крепко обхватывала его предплечье. Он испытывал инстинктивное желание вырваться, но, кроме него, еще и чувство... защищенности.

Оно придавало уверенности и стабильности.

Лестрейд выпустил его руку, а через мгновение послышался голос Салли.

— У вас все хорошо?— Защелкали ее каблуки, приближаясь к кровати. — Социопат не действует вам на нервы?

— Бога ради, Донован! Клянусь, если ты еще хоть раз назовешь его социопатом, я понижу тебя в звании и пошлю на курсы психологической подготовки, чтобы тебе наконец разъяснили, кто такие настоящие социопаты! — жесткий тон Лестрейда удивил всех троих.

— Простите, босс, — кротко ответила та. — Док сказал, что вы можете поехать домой, как только будете твердо стоять на ногах. Хотите, чтобы я подвезла вас?

— Нет, спасибо. Поезжай в Ярд и напиши отчет... Ты свободна, — ответил Лестрейд уже нормальным тоном, и Салли мгновенно исчезла.

Джон прошел мимо нее в палату.

— Что произошло?

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Лестрейд. — Шерлок, помоги мне сесть.


	34. Глава 34

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 34 **

**Суббота. Ночь**

Три часа спустя они уже были в гостиной 221Б: Шерлок сидел в своем кресле, а Лестрейд лежал на диване. Джон, с одной стороны, не слишком радовался, что их обоих так быстро выписали, но с другой, он не сомневался, что Шерлоку так будет лучше, ибо тот уже начинал лезть на стены.

К тому же доктор Гонсалес начал задавать неудобные вопросы насчет его поведения и напряженности и пытался выяснить, почему Шерлок таскает с собой самодельные препараты.

Дома Джон внимательно присматривался к Шерлоку и Лестрейду — в основном, к Шерлоку, маскируя свое внимание заботливо принесенным чаем, одеялами и всем прочим. Инспектор охотно отвечал на вопросы и периодически отчитывался, как себя чувствует. Джон пытался заставить лечь и Шерлока, но детектив был непреклонен. В конце концов, все угомонились и стали искать себе занятие в отсутствие какого бы то ни было желания ложиться спать.

Они быстро поужинали, потом Грег выругался.

— Надо записать, что происходило, пока Шерлок был без сознания, пока я еще не забыл детали. Можно, я позаимствую на время твой ноутбук? — спросил Лестрейд у детектива, который в это время сортировал присланные Майкрофтом фотографии, сделанные на складе после взрыва.

Шерлок встал, вытащил из ноутбука флешку и передал его, совсем новенький, Лестрейду, а сам вернулся к просмотру фотографий уже на ноутбуке Джона.

— _Руки вверх! — крикнул инспектор. Шерлок лежал на земле, видимо, без сознания, и выскочивший на них из засады мужчина вновь выпрямился._

_Где же остальные группы?_

_Лестрейд схватился за рацию и "выбил" кнопкой команду SOS, понадеявшись, что сигнал будет понят._

_Но он больше ничего не успел: преступник подскочил к Шерлоку и прижал к его виску пистолет. Оружие у него было с большим глушителем, скорее всего, кустарным._

— _Лучше прекратите, мистер, или я вышибу ему мозги, — стальным голосом скомандовал он._

_Лестрейд замер, в полсекунды осознав ситуацию. Он прислушался, надеясь, что вот-вот придет подкрепление, но еще через три секунды поднял руки._

— _Пожалуйста, не стреляйте в него, — сознательно неуверенным голосом попросил Грег._

— _Брось оружие._

_Грег держал пистолет во вскинутой руке. И когда он сразу не среагировал, преступник заорал на него:_

— _Бросай оружие быстро!_

_Стараясь изобразить потрясение, Лестрейд вернул на место предохранитель и выпустил пистолет из пальцев. Тот с грохотом упал на землю._

— _Кто ты?_

_Лестрейд не ответил, и преступник снова заорал: _

— _Выходи на свет!_

_Лестрейд медленно поплелся к нему, желая дать остальным группам побольше времени на поиски, а заодно усыпить бдительность противника._

— _Кто ты? — снова спросил последний. — Отвечай или я застрелю его!_

_И в доказательство своих намерений он направил пистолет между ступней Шерлока и нажал на курок._

_Грег дернулся — приглушенный выстрел ударил в цементный пол в каких-то двадцати сантиметрах от бесчувственного Шерлока, осыпав того градом острых осколков._

— _Это твой приятель, еще один детектив-любитель? — поинтересовался незнакомец у неподвижного детектива, словно тот мог послужить ему источником информации._

_Лестрейд предполагал, что искомый преступник должен быть весьма умен — если судить по всем его деяниям и продуманной, тщательно срежиссированной обстановке. И возможно, ума у него действительно было в достатке, но речь определенно выставляла его тупарем. Вероятно, именно поэтому жертвы считали его безвредным: он позволял им чувствовать себя умнее и потом обращал это заблуждение себе на пользу._

_Грег напомнил себе, что ему тоже не следует расслабляться в этом ложном ощущении безопасности. Если парень его недооценивает, это только к лучшему. Он непредсказуем и явно слегка не в себе. И одет был словно на званый вечер: выходной костюм и все прочее. Выглядело это довольно нелепо — особенно без пальто при такой погоде._

— _Не притворяйся мне, что отключился! — преступник пнул Шерлока в спину, но не получил никакой реакции._

— _Ты вызвал полицию? — его голос, снова обращенный к Лестрейду, внезапно стал расчетливым и холодным._

— _Да, — сказал Лестрейд._

— _Я тебе не верю! Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я запаниковал и сделал какую-то глупость, — человек дернул в его сторону подбородком и попятился. — Я оставлю вас обоих в живых, если вы примете мое лекарство._

— _Зачем?_

— _Я уйду, а вы отлично проведете время, — преступник отступил еще дальше и жестом показал Лестрейду следовать за ним. — Давай сюда._

— _С чего я должен вам верить?_

_Проходя мимо лежащего на полу Шерлока, Лестрейд заметил тщательно замаскированные движения. Детектив лежал на боку спиной к преступнику и что-то делал свободной рукой._

— _Я могу и сразу вышибить тебе мозги, если хочешь, — предложил преступник. Его голос звучал очень уверенно, без малейшей нервозности. У Лестрейда все больше складывалось впечатление, что он — великолепный актер и демонстрирует исключительно то, что служит его интересам._

_Преступник протянул кусок какой-то материи: _

— _Свяжи ему руки._

_Грег послушался, хотя и постарался сделать вид, что узел туже, чем есть на самом деле._

— _Садись туда, — приказал преступник, показывая на стоящее в нескольких метрах офисное кресло, которое хорошенько поела моль._

Пока он набирал текст, Шерлок подготовил и растопил камин, и Грег почувствовал, что согревается не только телом, но и душой. Они все были настолько на нервах, что о сне даже не думали — посмотрели новости, выпили чая, поболтали о телевизионной рекламе.

Когда Шерлок вытащил свою скрипку, Лестрейду было уже все равно, что происходит вокруг — главное, чтобы не пустота и не молчание. Он чувствовал себя усталым и вымотанным, но спать пока что не мог: в голове маячили воспоминания, как он не мог двигаться, и Грег опасался, что паралич будет преследовать его во сне.

Джон пошел звонить Мэри, а Шерлок после получасовой болтовни испытал потребность поиграть на скрипке. Это была уже середина ночи, но его это не беспокоило. Он поставил сурдину и стал играть композиции, которые всегда действовали успокаивающе на его беспокойные мысли.

Пальцы все еще слушались его неважно, но играл он уже лучше. Ему нужно было побольше практики, и сегодня он впервые испытал острое желание что-то сыграть — испытал потребность ощутить, как хрупкий инструмент вибрирует с каждым штрихом смычка.

Когда Лестрейд наконец решил пойти "на боковую", Шерлок заявил, что все равно спать не собирается, и предложил ему свою кровать. Дневные события слишком вывели его из равновесия, чтобы даже думать о сне.

Грег отказался, хотя Шерлок видел, что тот чувствует себя мертвым грузом и испытывает единственное желание отключиться. Сам Шерлок тоже очень устал, но Лестрейд даже не мог сосредоточиться на телевизионном экране. Через некоторое время у него просто закрылись глаза, и он задремал. Шерлок решил, что игра на скрипке сработала как надо, и пришло время еще разок взглянуть на улики.

Полчаса спустя к дивану подошел Джон и легонько постучал Лестрейда по плечу.

— Эй, тебе лучше принять предложение и воспользоваться кроватью. Он все равно не собирается спать, так что можешь расположиться на ней с комфортом.

— Ну, тогда я ее оккупирую. Вот уж не думал, что действительно до такого дойду.

Джон рассмеялся и искренне ответил:

— Я тоже.

С координацией у Грега все еще были некоторые проблемы, и он с благодарностью принял помощь доктора.

Тот увел его в спальню Шерлока, который пристально изучал фотографии по делу и не обращал на них никакого внимания.

Лестрейд стал медленно избавляться от обуви и, глядя на него, Джон испытал потребность узнать, как вел себя с ним Шерлок.

— Он был в сильном стрессе, — ответил Грег. — То есть, я тоже был, но я никогда не видел его настолько выведенным из равновесия. Было даже не по себе видеть его таким потрясенным.

— Как думаешь, из-за чего это было? — мягко поинтересовался Джон, считая его пульс.

— Мне показалось, что он таким прямо очнулся. В багажнике я с трудом справлялся с собственной паникой, а он очень быстро восстановил контроль над своим телом, но все равно оставался сильно не в себе — никакого обычного спокойствия и невозмутимости несмотря-ни-на-что.

— От чего, ты не знаешь?

— Не знаю, но...

— Но что? А не может это быть из-за крови?

— Господи... Да, возможно... Наверное, ты прав.

— Тогда в больнице с одной из жертв... я имею в виду, когда он психанул, запах крови ведь был очень сильным, верно? — Джон хотел подтвердить свои догадки и опасения, что это и есть главная причина проблемы Шерлока.

— Ты хочешь сказать... что он психует, когда чувствует запах крови? — начиная понимать, прошептал Лестрейд.

— Ну... да, хотя это пока просто гипотеза.

— Черт... сейчас, когда я об этом думаю... Это определенно не "просто гипотеза".

— Да. И если это то, что я предполагаю, это действительно большая проблема.

— Он не хочет об этом говорить?

— Шерлок должен двигаться в своем темпе, что может быть быстрее всеобщего понимания — или медленнее наших ожиданий из-за того, что ему нужно больше контекста и пояснений. Он начал со мной разговаривать, и я этому очень благодарен, — Джон вздохнул. — Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи, — ответил Лестрейд.

Проснувшись чуть позже, Грег не сразу вспомнил, где находится.

Потребовалась целая минута, прежде чем он понял, что его разбудило — он услышал чью-то возню и решил, что Джон проверяет его, прежде чем идти спать, но затем приглушенный звук повторился — и где-то совсем рядом. Лестрейд сел на кровати.

На кухне еще горел свет и достаточно освещал комнату, чтобы ему удалось различить Шерлока — тот свернулся калачиком на большой куче одеял, диванных подушек и, как минимум, трех разных диванных валиков.

Грег внезапно испытал сильный прилив вины за то, что согласился лечь на его постели.

Часы на тумбочке показывали 7:59.

Черт, уже утро, а он хотел поспать еще, минимум, часика три! Непродолжительный сон помог мало, он все еще чувствовал себя измотанным.

В этот момент новый шорох заставил его оглянуться.

В спальню зашел Джон и улыбнулся ему.

— Как ты? — шепотом спросил он.

— Я не должен был занимать его кровать!

— Не волнуйся на этот счет. В последние недели он спал в этом самодельном гнездышке чаще, чем на кровати, — тихо ответил Джон. — Я до сих пор не знаю, почему. Боюсь, здесь есть и моя вина. Я рад, что он вообще спит, хотя, в основном, и очень беспокойно. Так что, не переживай, он все равно бы не лег на кровать. И если бы он не хотел твоей компании, то спал бы сейчас на диване в гостиной. Так что давай спи. Еще рано. — Доктор коротко глянул, как Шерлок дышит, и снова вышел из комнаты.

Через несколько минут свет на кухне погас.

Лестрейд посмотрел на смутные очертания спящего Шерлока, что вырисовывались в голубизне начинающегося рассвета. Тот пришел сюда спать — это доказательство большого доверия или он просто забыл, что здесь спит Грег? Мысль, что Шерлок лег рядом, потому что доверяет ему, инспектору определенно нравилась.

Засыпая, он слышал, как Шерлок несколько раз беспокойно пошевелился.

В следующий раз Грег проснулся уже в районе полудня.

Шерлок отсутствовал, дверь спальни была закрыта, но из кухни слышались голоса.

**Воскресенье. Вторая половина дня**

— Майкрофт, дай мне его.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал подумать насчет профессиональной помощи.

— Опять используешь шантаж как доказательство братской заботы? Это не работало раньше, не сработает и сейчас. Я только сильнее на тебя раздражаюсь. Давай сюда!

Грег вошел на кухню, где было полно народа. Джон сидел за столом, Мэри готовила тосты, а Майкрофт стоял за спиной Шерлока, который усиленно старался его игнорировать и только вытягивал руку за каким-то предметом.

— Тогда пообещай, по крайней мере, не сбегать в одиночку и не вредить тем самым расследованию, — резко сказал Майкрофт.

— Ладно, — прошипел сквозь зубы младший брат.

Майкрофт демонстративно вздохнул и вложил в протянутую руку большой конверт.

— Привет, Грег! — поздоровалась Мэри.

— Привет, ребята.

— Доброе утро, инспектор. Надеюсь, вы пришли в себя после вчерашнего испытания? — вежливо поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Да, спасибо. Есть новости? — спросил тот.

— О! — Шерлок явно пришел в восторг от содержимого папки, обнаружившейся внутри конверта. — Да!

— В чем дело? — спросил Джон.

— Вчера ночью я прочел отчет Лестрейда и заставил Майкрофта послать своих людей к взорванному складу, чтобы поискать пулю. Эксперты там до сих пор разбирают завалы. Так вот, нашлось и то, и другое — и пуля, и оружие.

Шерлок показал фотографию обгоревшего пистолета небольшого калибра.

— Он палил в пол не этим, — заметил Лестрейд.

— Мы знаем, но этот пистолет смогли отследить до его владельца — человека, который живет всего в километре от места взрыва.

— Надо его навестить.

— И мы это сделаем, — сказал Майкрофт. — Ближе к вечеру, когда я получу ордер на обыск, отработанную стратегию и полностью оцепленную территорию. Команде Лестрейда помогают мои агенты — нам нужно время, чтобы подготовиться и скоординировать свои действия. Остальные две группы уже на месте и ведут наблюдение.

— Ты начинаешь чересчур вмешиваться в расследование, — Шерлок встал и с силой загнал свой стул под столешницу. Посуда на столе закачалась и зазвенела. Джон потянулся к пластиковой бутылке с молоком — она опрокинулась, но, к счастью, не пролилась, поскольку была крепко завинчена. Доктор неодобрительно цыкнул, а Шерлок тем временем сердито умчался в гостиную.

Старший Холмс недовольно поджал губы и уже набрал воздуха, чтобы отчитать брата, но Джон поднял руку.

— Не надо. Спасибо, что принесли новые материалы. Он и так в сильном напряжении, так что не усугубляйте. Я справлюсь, — сказал он.

— Джон, вы, как врач, должны понимать, что его состояние не улучшается.

— Улучшается. Я знаю, что медленно, да, но сейчас он принимает лекарства, и мы будем двигаться с _его_ скоростью, не быстрее. Не вмешивайтесь и не разрушайте то, чего мне удалось достичь. От этого никому пользы не будет.

Майкрофт явно был не согласен — он показательно не стал спорить, но его лицо выражало откровенное неодобрение.

— Что ж, хорошо. Вот еще копия токсикологических отчетов. Похоже, что все нормально. Еще увидимся, — он взял прислоненный к кухонной тумбе зонтик и вышел.

Затем внизу хлопнула дверь, но на кухне еще с минуту царила тишина.

Позавтракали они без Шерлока.

Атмосфера в квартире осталась напряженной. Кто бы ни пытался заговаривать с Шерлоком, тот отделывался короткими и недружелюбными ответами. Детектив понимаемо дулся, что его не включили в разработку планов, но так скоро встречаться с Донован он тоже не имел особого желания. Джон убедил его побыть дома, пока не придет пора объединиться с остальными группами следователей и ехать с допросом к владельцу оружия.

Через некоторое время Грег решил вернуться домой — он хотел принять душ и переодеться, а затем отправиться в Скотланд-Ярд, чтобы готовить операцию вместе со своей командой.

Ближе к вечеру Шерлок довел своим топаньем по гостиной уже всех, включая заглянувшую к ним миссис Хадсон, которая сообщила, что на первом этаже его шаги звучат еще хуже, чем здесь — совершенно непереносимо. Консультирующий детектив бродил по комнате при полном параде — в костюме и элегантной обуви — и "думал".

Примерно через полчаса Мэри решила, что это надо прекратить.

Шерлок в очередной раз развернулся перед камином и снова было направился к дивану, но внезапно застыл на месте — Мэри с большой кружкой в руках перегородила ему дорогу.

Резко наступившая тишина и переменившаяся атмосфера притянули всеобщие взгляды.

Мэри просто стояла, прижимая к груди чашку, и спокойно смотрела на взвинченного Шерлока.

Тот — всего лишь в каких-то десятках сантиметрах от нее — нахмурился, раздраженный этим внезапным вторжением

Его взгляд опустился к кружке, потом снова поднялся к глазам Мэри — и в нем вспыхнуло понимание. Содержимое кружки источало сильный аромат.

Казалось, между этими двумя разворачивается какой-то бессловесный разговор, и все ждали, что будет дальше.

Через мгновение Мэри протянула Шерлоку кружку — тот взял ее и как можно незаметней вдохнул в себя аромат.

Мэри повела себя, как будто ничего особенного не произошло: подтащила еще один стул к журнальному столику и стала набирать на телефоне какую-то смс.

Шерлок опустился в свое кожаное кресло, слегка сгорбился над чашкой и уставился в нее, не обращая никакого внимания на прикованные к нему взгляды. Он с минуту поколебался и затем осторожно отпил дымящегося напитка.

Джон поднял брови, но не произнес ни слова. Когда ноздри защекотал запах свежего имбиря, он взглянул на свою будущую жену — она продолжала набирать смс с необычным выражением на лице.

Час спустя Шерлок начал рассказывать о новой улике: как ему пришла в голову идея искать пулю, еще одно оружие и шприцы-пистолеты, которые также должны были иметь отслеживаемые серийные номера. Миссис Хадсон вернулась к себе, как только он приступил к объяснению.

Они втроем еще довольно долго это обсуждали, пока Мэри внезапно не сменила тему.

— Шерлок, ты ведь дока, когда дело доходит до координации и планирования. Поможешь нам организовать свадьбу? Распланировать такое событие — это головоломка крупных масштабов, и мы считаем, что из тебя выйдет отличный организатор свадеб.

Шерлок поднял взгляд.

— Когда дело доходит до... социальных... вещей... я — не лучшая кандидатура.

— Погоди, я же не прошу тебя заниматься персональными приглашениями. Речь только о координации. Ну ты понимаешь: выяснить, какой поставщик лучше всего сочетается с гостями, выбрать место проведения, спланировать весь ход событий. Но это позже, начать надо с более общих вещей: выбрать дату свадьбы и уладить формальности. Тебе не понадобится "социально взаимодействовать" ни с кем, кроме нас с Джоном.

Шерлок перевел взгляд на Джона, его растерянность выглядела почти комической.

— Ты как будто не ожидал, что станешь заниматься в жизни чем-то подобным, — пошутила Мэри.

— Да, — просто ответил Шерлок.

— Ну, тогда это вызов, не так ли? Давай соглашайся, будет весело!

— Весело? — с подозрением переспросил Шерлок, словно она пыталась его уговорить на что-то кошмарное.

— Безусловно.

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты с нами в этом участвовал, — осторожно улыбнулся Джон.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— У тебя все отлично получится. И не обязательно отвечать прямо сейчас, просто подумай над этим, — подбодрила Мэри.

— Неизвестные воды всегда вызов, — пробормотал Шерлок, не глядя на них.

— Значит, твой ответ "да"?

— Да, — тут же ответил Шерлок.

— Отлично! — Мэри встала и обняла его, все еще сидящего в кресле.

Шерлок закаменел, но не уклонился, только хмуро ей улыбнулся.


	35. Глава 35

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 35 **

**Воскресенье. Вечер**

В начале вечера за Шерлоком и Джоном заехал Лестрейд, и Джон порадовался, что они оказались в машине одни.

Инспектор объяснил, что Донован уже на месте — как и Майкрофт со своими миньонами, прокомментировал Шерлок, вложив в эти слова всю силу своего недовольства. Хотя очередные "миньоны" из уст Шерлока вызвали у Джона улыбку. Как и его толстовка, и художественно выпачканная одежда в качестве финального штриха маскировки.

Свое фирменное пальто консультирующий детектив тоже захватил, но выразил желание оставить его в машине. Вместо него он надел старую непромокаемую куртку, пояснив, что не хочет, чтобы его узнавали с первого взгляда.

Кроме того, Джон предполагал, что объемная куртка служила прекрасной возможностью скрыть пистолет, который сейчас оттягивал один из ее карманов. Бывший солдат тоже прихватил с собой оружие, но решение Шерлока его немного удивило — тот не имел привычки таскать с собой пистолет.

Когда они добрались до места сбора, представлявшее собой пять больших черных фургонов в нескольких кварталах от места назначения, там уже собралось много задействованных в операции сотрудников, которые пытались вести себя как можно неприметнее, и старались не выходить из машин.

Как только они подошли к силовикам, Майкрофт сообщил Шерлоку, что они будут действовать по букве закона и Шерлоку надлежит быть не более, чем свидетелем. Результатом стал недружелюбный словесный поток между братьями.

Дальше пошло обсуждение разработанного плана, и Шерлок решил выйти покурить. Джон хотел было пойти с ним, но ему было сказано оставаться на месте и запоминать стратегию. Доктор выругался. Он догадывался, что Шерлок идет "прогуляться", чтобы осмотреть территорию вокруг дома. Если Майкрофт об этом узнает, он тут же отошлет их домой. Однако, если Джон останется с остальными, отсутствие Шерлока не будет привлекать особого внимания.

На улице начало моросить. Шерлок вернулся через десять минут, и никто действительно ничего не сказал. Дождевые капли поблескивали серебром на старой шерстяной шапке детектива, и Джон снова ухмыльнулся его маскировке. Шерлок ухмыльнулся в ответ, прекрасно понимая, как нелепо выглядит, и мгновенно стянул с головы шапку. Они опять хихикали на месте преступления и, положа руку на сердце, Джон был этому очень рад.

Одежда Шерлока неплохо его маскировала, но, кроме того, им изрядно помогали темнота и погода. Джон решил, что в следующий раз тоже пойдет подготовленным. Сегодня он считал, что им придется ждать где-то на заднем плане и не надеяться на активное участие. Или ему просто хотелось, чтобы Шерлок оставался с ним в безопасности? Джон мысленно вздрогнул, осознав, что это означает. Он подсознательно сомневается, что Шерлок достаточно здоров, чтобы действовать правильно или справиться с какой-нибудь ситуацией? Или это просто желание, чтобы друг не подвергал себя опасности, когда Джон только-только снова его обрел? Гиперопека?

Может, Майкрофт прав, и Шерлок действительно представляет опасность для себя и других?

Пережив этот кратковременный приступ скепсиса, Джон раздраженно фыркнул. Даже с флешбэками и триггерами Шерлок все равно был лучше и надежней, чем большинство людей на пределе своих возможностей и способностей. Джон все равно доверял Шерлоку больше, чем кому бы то ни было, несмотря на все его текущие проблемы.

Кроме того, он сам был в таком положении несколько лет назад, и Шерлок доверял ему, даже когда его подкашивал "военный синдром". Из-за ПТСР Джон становился дерганным и был очень подвержен триггерам, но Шерлок доверял ему, считая, что он — справится. И Джон действительно практически всегда справлялся. И если уж кто-то и способен справиться с ПТСР, то это Шерлок.

Джон знал, что именно заставляет его так яростно сражаться с Майкрофтом по этому поводу. Шерлок в этом нуждался. Да, ему необходимо было побольше узнать о своих проблемах, но как и самому Джону, ему нужно было иметь возможность продолжать работу.

А он сам сейчас слишком остепенился, думает о браке, женатой жизни, о детях.

Сможет ли он вообще приспособиться к такой жизни? Еще несколько месяцев назад он был в этом абсолютно уверен.

Он уже не жаждал бросаться в бой? Нет, просто чувствовал слишком большую усталость и опустошенность после смерти Шерлока, у него просто не было на такое энергии. А около полугода назад желание острых ощущений вернулось. Опять.

И сейчас, когда Шерлок вернулся, Джону хотелось снова получать свою долю "боя" — по крайней мере, пока это не мешало его отношениям с Мэри.

Слушая брифинг, Шерлок делал вид, что никуда не уходил, а просто маячил на заднем плане.

И когда он внезапно стал задавать вопросы, которые даже в голову не могли прийти человеку, который не присутствовал все время на совещании, Джон вновь изумился, как ему это удается. Как и раньше, отлично помнит процедуру и может предвидеть, что они запланируют? Или просто умыкнул чьи-то заметки?

Инструктаж, длиной, казалось, в целую вечность, наконец закончился. Все разошлись по своим группам и стали уходить на заданные позиции.

Шерлок отправился вслед за командой Лестрейда. Джон двинулся за ним, одновременно стараясь убедить друга не лезть на рожон, но Шерлок никак на это не реагировал.

Правда, когда поступил сигнал штурмовать дом, они действительно остались в тылу — Джон сжал предплечье Шерлока, намекая, что не позволит ему врываться в дом без соответствующей экипировки.

Шерлок не стал вырываться, но когда через несколько минут по рации донеслось лестрейдовское "Все чисто. Можешь входить, Шерлок", он сразу заторопился внутрь. Ну, хоть Лестрейд задумался, что Шерлоку необходимо участвовать в операции. Майкрофт явно считал, что тот обойдется.

Надежды Джона на поимку преступника стремительно угасали — штурм прошел слишком быстро и тихо: дом, вероятно, пуст.

Однако стоило им перешагнуть порог, как на них, словно гора кирпичей, обрушилось ужасающее зловонье. Они вошли в дом мимо позеленевших полицейских. Внутри было сухо и жарко.

— Кто мертв? — поинтересовался в пространство Шерлок.

— Пока не знаем, — прижимая ко рту руку, Грег убирал оружие в кобуру. — В гостиной мертвый мужчина. И мертв он уже какое-то время. Погода стоит холодная, окна были закрыты, это замедлило процесс.

Шерлок без колебаний пошел в гостиную.

Мертвец не просто разлагался — он уже успел частично мумифицироваться, и вонь стояла непереносимая.

Джон пошел следом за Шерлоком.

— Это тот, за кем мы пришли — владелец оружия. Мертв, вероятно, уже... — Шерлок выхватил из поясной сумки телефон и что-то там изучил. — На улице около 11-ти градусов, в доме — 23, так что примерно... два или три месяца.

— Месяца? — переспросил Лестрейд. — Так долго? Но он выглядит...

— По грубой прикидке плюс-минус три недели. Прости, но тогда погода стояла значительно лучше. Я не стал учитывать ее в уравнении.

Грег недоверчиво потряс головой.

— Никому не под силу так быстро вычислить время смерти.

— Хочешь, чтобы в следующий раз я потянул, притворяясь, что мне нужно больше времени?

— Да уж пожалуйста, — сухо ответил Лестрейд.

Джон подступил к мертвецу. Однако не успел он бросить поверхностный взгляд на тело, как перед его лицом возникла рука с чистой виниловой перчаткой. Разумеется, это была рука Шерлока.

Доктор натянул перчатку и отвернул шерстяное одеяло, наполовину скрывавшее фигуру мертвого. Там тело выглядело еще хуже, но лишь потому, что синтетика мешала испаряться влаге.

— Как может быть, что никто не заметил запаха?

— Отопление было включено на полную мощность, а кроме того, использовались осушители воздуха, — Шерлок жестом показал на два больших агрегата.

— Зачем? — Одетая в бронежилет Донован тоже подошла поближе.

— Очевидно, чтобы тело не обнаружили как можно дольше. Как этот человек зарабатывал себе на жизнь? — спросил Шерлок у Салли.

— Он получал армейскую пенсию, — послышалось сзади.

— Возможно, кому-то хотелось, чтобы деньги продолжали поступать на счет, — сказал Шерлок.

— Ты имеешь в виду... — начала Салли.

—... что этот кто-то — наш преступник? Вероятно. Но кроме этого, есть еще тридцать четыре возможных сценария. Мне надо сузить круг, так что извините.

Шерлок отправился бродить по дому, и Джон неторопливо ходил за ним — так же как и Лестрейд, когда временно освобождался от других дел.

После двадцати минут осмотра Шерлок заглянул в шкафчик для ключей около подвальной двери и снял тот, что висел под надписью "бункер".

— Еще один, — Шерлок поднял ключ в руке. — Да что такое в этом деле с ключами?

— Здесь их еще около двадцати, почему именно этот?

— Сколько твоих знакомых держат у себя ключ от убежища?

— Может, он в шутку назвал какое-то помещение "бункером" — он же военный. Может, это просто ключ от подвала, — предположил Джон.

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, сжимая ключ кожаными перчатками.

— Шерлок? — Джон немного заволновался.

— Заткнись, мне надо подумать!

Джон и Грег только и успели, что неуверенно переглянуться, как Шерлок вдруг сорвался с места и скрылся в ванной, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Джон пошел следом, не желая оставлять его в одиночестве.

Открыв дверь в ванную, он увидел, что Шерлок сидит на крышке унитаза в своей привычной позе "мыслителя". Он олицетворял собой противоположность слова "расслабленный".

Ванная, как и все остальные помещения в доме, прямо-таки сверкала чистотой. К счастью, запах здесь чувствовался не так сильно — видимо, последние недели ее никто не открывал.

Через мгновение дверь снова открылась, и вошел Грег. Ванная была странно просторной, даже больше кухни, однако сейчас она стала местом преступления, и никто не ожидал, что Шерлок решит в ней уединиться.

Около трех минут они прождали в молчании, затем кто-то заглянул в дверь, но увидев что двое ждут чего-то в уборной, без слов растворился в холле — судя по костюму, это был кто-то из подручных Майкрофта.

Прошло еще две минуты. Наконец Шерлок раскрыл глаза и посмотрел на Джона и Лестрейда.

— На границе с соседним участком есть подземное бомбоубежище — внешне крошечное, едва поднимающееся над землей укрытие, но отнюдь не маленькое под ней. Внутри укрытия есть лестница в подземную часть, а само оно окружено изгородью, скорее всего, "живой".

— Как ты узнал? — Лестрейд открыл дверь пошире: за порогом уже собралась толпа жаждущих понять, что происходит.

— Несколько недель назад у нас было дело о молодой женщине, которая умерла во время военно-исторической реконструкции, — сказал Шерлок. — Помните?

Грег кивнул.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Джон.

— Занимаясь тогда расследованием, я просмотрел все сайты, касавшиеся военных реконструкций на территории Лондона. И с одного попал на сайт, очень интересный с исторической точки зрения. Там были представлены старые карты — интерактивные — где пользователи могли отмечать места военных бункеров, бомбоубежищ и тому подобного, включая ныне сохранившиеся, с подробным описанием сохранности и доступности каждого объекта. Это была своего рода wiki по бункерам, за неимением лучшего слова.

— Ну это... — начал Лестрейд.

—... да, весьма интересно, — не дал ему договорить Шерлок. — Честно говоря, читать это было действительно очень увлекательно. Столько мест, незаметных для постороннего глаза — и только горстка людей способна понять, что проем между парковкой и супермаркетом — это вход в бункер военных времен. В некоторые бомбоубежища попасть уже невозможно или небезопасно, но люди жаждут приключений и отыскивают места со взломанными замками или легко пересекаемыми границами. Некоторые из них находятся на частной территории или в удалении от жилых домов — там чужое проникновение не так легко обнаружить. Это действительно было очень любопытно.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что этот ключ действительно от старого бункера времен второй мировой? Где-то здесь, на заднем дворе?

— Именно это я и сказал. — Шерлок неторопливо покинул ванную, но потом вдруг сорвался с места и побежал мимо дежуривших у черного входа полицейских. — Если только я правильно запомнил карту.

— Постой, вдруг он и сейчас там?

— Мы это скоро выясним. Надо поторопиться, он вот-вот обнаружит наше присутствие.

— Что? Но как?

Но Шерлок лишь выбежал на улицу через черный ход.

Джон устремился за ним и увидел, что детектив на бегу выуживает из кармана фонарь — его, видимо, что-то очень встревожило.

Лестрейд, естественно, тоже понесся следом, на ходу отдавая команды своим сотрудникам.

Дождь зарядил еще сильнее, на улице стояла почти кромешная темень — единственное освещение давал свет из дома да уличные фонари в отдалении. С каждым пройденным метром тьма все больше сгущалась, а от ручных фонарей на бегу было мало толку.

Территория оказалась больше, чем предполагал Джон и Лестрейд вынужденно от них отстал, по рации приказывая своей группе двигаться следом.

— Шерлок, может, снизишь обороты? — Джон уже тоже начал от него отставать.

— Нет, — Шерлок выхватил пистолет, пока Джон пытался зажечь фонарик.

Расстояние между ними все увеличивалось, и Джон подозревал, что поврежденные пальцы на ноге Шерлока могут серьезно пострадать. Тот бежал как черт — видимо, на адреналине, ибо учитывая, как мало Шерлок ел в последние дни, сжигать ему мало что оставалось.

Шерлок обогнул нечто, похожее на живую изгородь, и внезапно полностью исчез из поля зрения Джона. Свет от дома здесь уже совершенно не помогал, а бежать и светить себе под ноги фонарем в кромешной тьме все больше напоминало эквилибристику.

Доктор выругался — Шерлок опять его бросил.

Посмотрев, как тот обращается на бегу с оружием и как его держит, Джон осознал, что кое-что изменилось: Шерлок теперь делал это с куда большей легкостью и сноровкой, чем раньше. За время своего отсутствия он явно намного лучше познакомился с оружием и заработал хорошую форму, пусть сейчас она и была ослаблена потерей веса, перенесенными пытками и не лучшим психологическим состоянием, которое заставляло его пренебрегать потребностями своего организма.

Внезапно он услышал крик Шерлока и поднажал. Случилось явно что-то нехорошее.

Обогнув заросли кустарника, он увидел двоих мужчин, схватившихся во тьме в рукопашную. Джон вскинул в одной руке фонарь, а другой начал наводить пистолетом цель.

— Ни с места!

Но ни тот, ни другой его не послушали. А пока они дрались, Джон не мог стрелять даже по ногам.

— Стоять! — рявкнул по-командирски Джон, но Шерлок с преступником продолжали друг друга мутузить, превратившись в безумный клубок двигающихся рук и ног.

Ну, по крайней мере, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что ни у одного из них нет оружия.

— Присмотри за дверью! — послышался крик Шерлока, но никакой двери Джон не увидел.

Воспользовавшись моментом, преступник со всей силы двинул Шерлоку плечом в живот и тот рыкнул от боли. Техника рукопашного боя у детектива явно тоже улучшилась, хотя его противник так же был хорошо тренирован и очень силен для своего роста. Джон на мгновение засомневался, можно ли позволять Шерлоку с ним драться, но особого выбора у него не было — он дважды пытался вступить в драку, но ничего не вышло. Слишком темно и рискованно.

Еще через пять секунд рядом появился Лестрейд, но не успел он набрать воздуха, чтобы снова крикнуть "Стоять!", как Шерлок все-таки изловчился и с силой врезал своему противнику, когда тот уже приготовился к новой атаке.

Джон был уверен, что тот свалится, но преступник устоял и пнул Шерлока в бедро, едва не задев пах, куда явно изначально нацеливался.

Шерлок слегка отпрянул, но потом уловил мгновение и ударом локтя в лицо вырубил своего противника.

Преступник камнем рухнул на землю — Шерлок вложил в удар огромную силу.

— Черт возьми, Шерлок! — разозлился Лестрейд.

— Да что? — задыхаясь, возмутился тот. По голосу чувствовалось, что он выведен из равновесия. — Я же поймал его!

Шерлок уперся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Эта короткая, но напряженная схватка не прошла для него даром.

— Ты уверен, что это он? — приблизившись, спросил Джон и посветил в лицо того, кто лежал без сознания.

— Не будь я уверен, я бы не стал на него нападать!

— Да, я тоже не сомневаюсь. Это определенно тот самый человек, который набросился на нас на складе, — сообщил Грег. — Но договаривались мы ровно о противоположном. Шерлок, где твое оружие?

Лестрейд не слишком ласково перекатил поверженного на спину и надел на него наручники.

Да, это был их преступник, хотя и заметно замаскировавшийся. Он выглядел иначе, чем раньше — более зрелым, что по одежде, что по прическе. Похоже, он мастерски умел менять свою внешность.

Джон поискал в траве пистолет, совершенно не желая, чтобы Шерлока застали с оружием.

— Когда ты узнал? — спросил Лестрейд у детектива.

— Хочешь меня оскорбить?.. Жертва, скорее всего, в убежище. Обыщите его на предмет ключей и... всего прочего.

Лежащий без сознания преступник так и не пошевелился — Шерлок очень сильно его ударил. Джон даже проверил зрачки и пульс, дабы убедиться, что тот жив.

— Как ты узнал, что он здесь? — наконец спросил он.

— Я не знал, но сделал высоковероятное предположение — в доме была установлена веб-камера. Ее спрятали в шкафчике над дверью — откуда хорошо просматривается весь холл. Я побежал, когда увидел, что она включилась — внезапно загорелся красный индикатор. Я понял, что он вот-вот нас увидит и может сбежать. И я был прав: он как раз запирал дверь, когда я неожиданно на него выскочил.

— Какую дверь?

Шерлок выпрямился и раздвинул завесу плюща и сплетенных веток — за ней оказалась большая металлическая дверь. Он вытащил из-за косяка ключ и вставил в замочную скважину, но поворачивать не стал, а отошел на насколько шагов назад и, нагнувшись, поднял с земли свой пистолет.

— Черт, ты знал, где он остался? Ты намеренно его бросил? — слегка потрясенно спросил Джон.

Шерлок его проигнорировал и вернулся к двери.

— Что за черт? — Лестрейд тоже был несколько ошарашен.

Они были очень рады, что наконец изловили преступника, но напряжение при этом только возросло. Джон даже думать не хотел, какие неприятности сулят Шерлоку, как только Майкрофт обо всем узнает.

Однако пропавшую девушку они пока не нашли, и оставался ненулевой шанс, что у преступника были сообщники — Грег и Джон очень остро это ощущали, а потому гнев и обсуждение могли подождать.


	36. Глава 36

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 36**

Шерлок снова потянулся к ключу, но его остановила рука Лестрейда.

— Нет, тебе не известно, что там внизу. Он мог оставить подрывную ловушку. Давай лучше подождем, пока помещения не осмотрит группа саперов. Как уже говорил твой брат, надо сделать все правильно — нельзя допустить, чтобы ему удалось ускользнуть из-за какого-то несоблюдения формальностей. Шерлок, ты поймал его и тебе большое спасибо, но i_это/i_ предоставь нам.

Детектив сердито зашипел, но отступил в сторону.

Через несколько минут в сопровождении "сирен" и медиков прибыли силовики всех мастей.

Они целую вечность удостоверялись, что дверь можно открывать без опаски. За это время Шерлок успел выкурить три сигареты кряду в компании тоже решившего подымить Лестрейда. Потом бункер взяли штурмом, и Грег вошел сразу за оперативной командой.

Немногим позже он объявил по рации "Все чисто", и Шерлок с Джоном стали спускаться по бетонной винтовой лестнице.

Наклонный проход не был темным или замшелым. Наоборот, его заливал яркий свет, и он оказался шире, чем ожидал Джон — они с Шерлоком спокойно шли по нему бок о бок, и детективу даже не приходилось наклоняться из-за низкого свода. Бункер был приличных размеров, и его явно поддерживали в хорошем состоянии.

Шерлок спускался быстро, но через два или три круга заметно притормозил. Джон, который шел следом и смотрел под ноги, чуть не налетел на него.

— В чем дело?

Шерлок остановился, но не повернулся к Джону и ничего не ответил.

— Шерлок?

Тот снова промолчал. Джон осторожно положил руку ему на плечо и спустился на три ступени, чтобы посмотреть в лицо.

Почувствовав, что тот идет мимо, Шерлок тут же отвернулся к вогнутой стене спуска.

— Шерлок, ты слышишь меня? Что случилось? — Джон передвинул руку чуть ближе к шее. Опять никакой реакции, и он посильнее сжал пальцы. На это Шерлок все-таки отреагировал и повернулся, но взгляда так и не поднял. — Тебе плохо, так?

Детектив ничего не ответил, и Джон опять легонько сжал его трапециевидную мышцу, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Шерлок только стиснул губы и закрыл глаза — не ответ, но хоть какой-то знак, что тот мысленно здесь и его слышит.

— Лестница?

Сжав челюсти, Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

— Тогда свет? Или что?

Шерлок снова покачал головой, но от контакта не отстранился.

— Шерлок, скажи мне. Что не так? — тихо попросил доктор.

— Запах, — хрипло ответил тот, и на его лице появилась гримаса отвращения.

Джон медленно выпустил плечо друга и постарался сосредоточиться. В воздухе витал запах плесени, но он был не сильный — как в любом старом подвале.

— Запах острый... возвращает воспоминания.

— Так, хорошо. Послушай, я не хочу, чтобы это стало триггером, но не мог бы ты в двух словах пояснить, что он тебе напоминает?

— Пытки. Подвал, — сквозь зубы прошипел Шерлок.

Джон медленно втянул в себя воздух.

— Раз ты остановился, значит, сильно плохо?

— Не знаю, — Шерлок говорил со скрытым нетерпением.

— Помогает, когда я с тобой разговариваю?

Шерлок снова раскрыл глаза и на этот раз посмотрел на Джона. Тот ждал, что он отпустит какое-нибудь саркастическое замечание, но детектив лишь несколько мгновений пристально на него смотрел и потом просто кивнул.

— Хорошо. По шкале от одного до десяти, где десять — это паническая атака крупных масштабов, а один — ощущение "не по себе", сколько сейчас?

— Четыре или пять.

— Так. Ты по-прежнему хочешь туда спуститься?

Взгляд Шерлока явным образом показал, что мысль отступить для него абсолютно нелепа и отвратительна.

— Полагаю, это означает "да". Ладно, тогда слушай меня. Во-первых, я знаю это ощущение. Оно омерзительно. Во-вторых, спасибо, что ты со мной честен. В-третьих, я постараюсь не дать тебе оторваться от реальности, но ты должен сосредоточиться на моем голосе. А в-четвертых... вот.

Джон протянул маленькую серебристую коробочку, в которой детектив сразу признал упаковку леденцов с супер-мятным вкусом. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, и в его глазах мелькнуло удивление, не имевшее никакого отношения к запаху.

— Спасибо, — это предложение, очевидно, тронуло Шерлока намного больше, чем можно было ожидать. Он сунул в рот три пастилки и сосредоточился на дыхании.

— Обещай, что скажешь, если будет совсем непереносимо.

Шерлок заколебался.

— Надо договориться о каком-нибудь незаметном сигнале на такой случай, — предложил Джон.

— Зачем?

— Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случился флешбэк у всех на виду. Я помню, у меня когда-то была паническая атака на улице, и это было... мягко говоря, неприятно. Люди, которые на тебя таращатся — паршивый опыт. Полагаю, тебе бы он понравился еще меньше, чем мне, так что, давай примем меры предосторожности. Верни мне коробку с леденцами, если тебе потребуется прогуляться, хорошо?

Шерлок кивнул и, отвернувшись, снова стал спускаться по лестнице, хотя на этот раз намного медленнее, чем раньше.

Джон слегка расслабился. Да, Шерлок нервничал, но не посылал его к черту, не отказывался от помощи и пояснял, что с ним происходит. Неплохо, хотя сам факт, что Шерлок вообще признавал ухудшение своего состояния, был плохим признаком, превалирующим над дарованным ему доверием.

К тому времени, когда они наконец сошли с лестницы, стресс детектива выдавали лишь стиснутые челюсти — признак понятный только тем, кто хорошо его знает.

Войдя в подземную часть убежища, они с удивлением обнаружили, что оно полностью оборудовано под жилище — простое, но со всем необходимым для каждодневной жизни. Мебель и ковры выглядели старыми, но не особо потрепанными и без следов моли.

В коридоре висел небольшой черно-белый монитор, который передавал прямой эфир камеры видеонаблюдения из холла в доме.

В "гостиной" они увидели на диване перед большим плазменным телевизором пропавшую девушку. Она не двигалась, а суматоха и бегающие вокруг люди с оружием ее явно пугали. Она часто дышала и выглядела очень бледной.

С ней сидела Донован, как единственная представительница женского пола — она пыталась успокоить девушку и объясняла ей, что происходит. Салли очень тревожило ее состояние. Джон быстро глянул на Шерлока и, убедившись, что друг пришел в норму, как только перестал чувствовать запах, доктор заторопился к парализованной девушке. Он знал, что ее паралич — это действие наркотика, но все равно попросил Салли побыстрее позвать медиков.

— Можно дать ей мой антидот, — предложил Шерлок Джону, который сидел на корточках около пострадавшей. — У меня с собой есть еще пузырек.

— Эм... нет, я думаю, лучше за ней просто понаблюдать и подождать, пока действие наркотика само кончится. Так безопаснее, — ответил тот. — Но сколько же ты его сделал?

— Да, у нее могли начаться желудочные колики, так что ты прав, лучше без него обойтись, — саркастически согласился Шерлок, на самом деле явно не интересуясь ни девушкой, ни ее состоянием.

— Почему ты мне о нем не рассказал? — Джон встал и повернулся к детективу.

— Зачем? Ты бы его выкинул, и что было бы в этом хорошего?

— Нехорошо, — пробормотал Джон себе под нос, но достаточно громко, чтобы бывший сосед его гарантированно услышал. Он понимал, что это манифестация стресса, и друг грубит ему ненамеренно. Он видел подобное в самых разных проявлениях, пока лежал в реабилитационном центре вместе с другими страдавшими ПТСР.

— Прости, — все еще раздраженно бормотнул Шерлок и отвернулся. Он начал осматривать бункер и следующие два часа начисто игнорировал окружающих.

Джон оставил друга в покое, но пристально за ним приглядывал: внезапные приступы плохого настроения были явным намеком его не трогать, поэтому Джон просто наблюдал. Кроме того, он все еще немного сердился, что Шерлок опять его бросил и сбежал в полном одиночестве.

Шерлок упаковывал улики и писал к ним пояснения, когда порог бункера с хмурым видом перешагнул Майкрофт Холмс со своим неизменным зонтиком. Похищенную девушку давно увезли парамедики, и сейчас здесь оставались только полицейские и судмедэксперты.

— Я недоволен, дорогой брат.

— Я другого и не ожидал, — выплюнул Шерлок. — Ты никогда не проявляешь ни малейшего признака благодарности, каких бы успехов я не достиг. Я не жду, что ты будешь мной доволен, так с чего ты вдруг завел эту тему? Я бы мог спасти мир, а ты все равно этому не обрадуешься. Я, собственно, сегодня его действительно наконец спас...

— Не драматизируй, — сердито прервал его Майкрофт. — Я же просил тебя не сбегать в одиночестве!

— Джон все время был поблизости, он идеально меня прикрывал.

Доктор решил за лучшее пока промолчать. Они поговорят об этом, когда будут наедине.

— Ребята, ребята. Я знаю, что со стороны Шерлока это было нехорошо, но может, не будем сейчас устраивать разборок и сделаем вид, что мы рады? — вмешался подошедший Лестрейд. — Девушка спасена, серийный убийца пойман. Мы проделали отличную работу, так что давайте воздадим себе по заслугам. Это была большая работа, и мы все справились на "отлично"!

Услышав эти слова, Джон испытал прилив благодарности. Он сразу понял, что Грег пытается встать на защиту Шерлока. Но, видимо, сказал он что-то неподходящее, потому что в следующее мгновение Шерлок развернулся и стремительно исчез на лестнице.

— Черт, — выругался Лестрейд. — Что я такого делал? — он посмотрел на Джона.

— Не знаю, — вздохнул тот. — Он недоволен своей работой и, наверное, вообще собой не доволен. Я думаю, он считает, что ты похвалил его из жалости, или ему просто неприятны дифирамбы за то, что у него вышло не лучшим образом. Думаю, мне лучше пойти за ним, — Джон тоже направился к выходу.

— А, — только и смог сказать Лестрейд и потом кивнул.

— Кроме того, это дело, вероятно, для него слишком незатейливо, неинтересно. После работы, которой он занимался два года, это расследование наверняка кажется ему скучным, — добавил Майкрофт.

— Что вы пытаетесь этим сказать? — Джон на мгновение остановился.

— Ничего, доктор. Пожалуйста, проследите, чтобы он не делал никаких глупостей, — усмехнулся Майкрофт, и Джон не понял, имеет ли в виду тот обычные или скрытые мотивы.

Никто не выразил никаких возражений, и Джон заторопился вслед за консультирующим детективом.

Выйдя из бункера, Джон, к счастью, увидел Шерлока — тот в ореоле огней шел далеко впереди, к дому. Полиция поставила в саду столько источников света, что хватило бы на целый небольшой стадион.

Его фигура выглядела непривычной: ей не хватало пальто, а кроме того, из-за зарядившего с новой силой дождя, он шел, сгорбившись и глубоко засунув руки в карманы своей непромокаемой куртки.

От этой сцены странно веяло одиночеством, а весь облик Шерлока буквально кричал безысходностью. Через пару долгих минут Джон осознал, что друг еще и припадает на здоровую ногу.

Черт, он, видимо, опять повредил незажившие пальцы и пропустил пару-тройку ударов.

Джон поторопился за ним, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана телефон, чтобы вызвать такси.

Он нагнал Шерлока почти у самого дома и, ничего не говоря, просто пошел рядом.

Они обогнули дом, и Шерлок остановился на тротуаре.

— Китайскую? — спросил Джон. Слегка сентиментально, но он действительно хотел есть.

— Да, — просто ответил Шерлок и забрал свое пальто из машины.

**Воскресенье. Ночь**

Едва они переступили порог китайского ресторана, чтобы заказать себе еды на вынос, как зазвонил мобильник Шерлока.

Тот снял трубку и молча стал слушать.

— Хорошо, заезжай за нами, — наконец произнес он и отключился.

— В чем дело?

— С девушкой осложнения, она в плохом состоянии, а наш преступник пришел в себя, но говорить отказывается. А поскольку я целыми днями анализировал его препарат, то, похоже, стал по нему самым компетентным специалистом, не считая убийцы. Нас просят приехать и захватить результаты моих исследований. Заедем за ними на Бейкер-стрит, и сразу в больницу, — сообщил Шерлок, выходя из ресторана ровно в тот момент, когда официант был уже готов взять заказ.

— Черт подери, у нее есть имя помимо твоей "девушки"... и она, в общем-то, взрослая женщина. Не мог бы ты приложить усилие и запомнить это перед будущим разговором?

— Ладно. Как там ее зовут, еще раз?

Четыре часа спустя они еще так и не поели.

Состояние девушки действительно было плохим: она то приходила в себя, то вновь отключалась, а когда ее разум оказывался способен на какое-то понимание, все жизненные показатели шли в разнобой и отражали панику. Она по-прежнему не могла двигаться, запертая в своем парализованном теле и жутких воспоминаниях.

Когда они прибыли в отделение "скорой помощи", Лестрейд пытался делать то же, что Шерлок накануне проделывал с ним самим — разговаривал с пострадавшей и все ей объяснял. Он даже рассказал ей, что на день раньше ему самому вкололи тот же препарат. Без толку. Девушка была вне себя от ужаса и никто не мог до нее достучаться.

Медсестра отвела Шерлока и Джона в конференц-зал, где их уже ждали лабораторные техники, нарколог, анестезиолог и еще несколько врачей.

Вместе они детально обсудили ту немногую информацию, что Шерлок выяснил о препарате: его компоненты, возможные побочные эффекты, перекрестные реакции и так далее. И даже взяли у них с Лестрейдом еще раз кровь на анализ для дальнейшего изучения.

В конце концов врачи выработали план и приняли решение дать девушке разбавленную версию шерлокова антидота, который они собирались воссоздать сами, чтобы исключить некоторые ненужные с их точки зрения компоненты. Шерлока попросили еще раз в деталях пересказать рецепт и стали обсуждать его возможные изменения.

Джон в очередной раз впечатлился глубокими познаниями Шерлока, но тот все-таки был дипломированным химиком, что сейчас и продемонстрировал в хорошем смысле.

Но Джон понял и еще кое-что. Шерлок проводил целые ночи за экспериментами — то есть за тем, что он идеально умел делать, и в процессе чувствовал себя в безопасности; он мог расслабиться, потому что занимался знакомым и научным делом, где нужно было следовать правилам — честным и безопасным правилам, где главенствовали причинно-следственные связи. В ситуации, когда вокруг все плохо, ново и по-другому, все знакомое — очень приятно и создает зону безопасности.

Когда он сам только вернулся в Лондон после армии, он обнаружил, что ему тоже хочется погружаться в такие вещи. Он провел много времени с Эллой за их воссозданием, поскольку к моменту своего возвращения, у него в Англии ничего не осталось. Ни дома, ни какого бы то ни было другого убежища... ни семьи, ни медицины, ни армии... ничего, что он мог бы ценить или где чувствовал бы себя в безопасности. Ему просто некуда и не к чему было возвращаться.

Как ни странно, глядя сейчас на Шерлока, проходящего через то же самое, Джон внезапно лучше понял свои проблемы — а с ними и Шерлока. Друг, сам того не понимая, порой очень удачно находил себе занятия, которые были полезны для его психики. Он сам бы наверняка отверг такую трактовку, но, тем не менее, это работало. Шерлок делал иногда очень странные вещи, которые становились понятны лишь после долгих лет с ним знакомства.

Джон решил, что еще его об этом порасспрашивает. У них такое раньше бывало. Доктор спрашивал, почему Шерлок делает так, а не иначе, и слушал его пояснения. Надо будет снова уделить этому внимание и пооткровеннее поговорить с Шерлоком о его нетривиальных ходах в жизни. И, как раньше, с удовольствием ими полюбоваться.

В последние недели у него это не слишком-то получалось. Он пытался, но слишком неуверенно. Наверное, он опасался, что Шерлок может опять исчезнуть. Однако сейчас он уже не сомневался, что друг сделает все возможное, чтобы как раз остаться.

Слушать научные объяснения Шерлока было очень приятно; это давало ощущение безопасности и веяло домом. Джон, нахмурившись, прикусил губу — эмоциональная атака застала его в дурацкой лаборатории, полной больничного персонала.

Шерлок, видимо, это заметил — он перехватил взгляд Джона и бесконечно долгий момент смотрел прямо в глаза. Изо рта его лились объяснения по поводу особой процедуры в изготовлении антидота, но при этом у них с Джоном происходило некое молчаливое взаимодействие. Когда-то они были асами в невербальном общении, но после возвращения Шерлока оно практически отсутствовало, а сейчас медленно возвращалось.

Сначала Шерлоку явно было не по себе от взгляда доктора, но потом его нервозность превратилась в нечто менее напряженное, и он смущенно улыбнулся, что возмутило часть слушателей, успевших проследить за его взглядом.

Чтобы скрыть момент мистики, Шерлок искусно притворился, что Джон сделал что-то смешное, а потом выключил свет, заставив присутствующих переключить свое внимание на стену, освещенную кодоскопом[1].

За эти несколько минут с Шерлоком что-то произошло — Джон не знал, что именно, но во взгляде друга появилось что-то... словно засверкала какая-то искра, что-то радостное, позитивное.

Он не мог этого описать, но к Шерлоку как будто что-то вернулось... или не только к нему. Джон еще сильнее закусил губу, подавляя новую волну эмоций.

К счастью, к этому времени Шерлок уже рисовал на пленке кодоскопа какие-то сложные формулы или атомы, или еще что-то подобное, и аудитория сосредоточилась на спроецированном на стену изображении.

По окончании лекции они вернулись к пострадавшей, которую теперь окружали не только медики, но также и Донован с Лестрейдом.

— Привет, я только что говорил с Майкрофтом, — сообщил последний. — Он копается в подноготной бункера и выясняет, под чьим управлением тот находился. Обещает завтра дать больше информации.

— Есть что-то от нашего злодея?

— Нет. Ему быстро — и под серьезной охраной — оказали медицинскую помощь по поводу сотрясения, и сразу увезли в камеру. Раньше завтрашнего утра его не допросить.

— Надо было прострелить ему ногу, — сухо сказал Шерлок.

— Нет, тогда бы он до сих пор был в клинике, а я искренне рад, что он оказался в тюрьме, — сообщил Лестрейд. — Кроме того, я вообще рад, что ты не сделал ни единого выстрела, иначе бумажная работа приковала бы меня к столу на неделю.

— Я не стрелял точно для того, чтобы тебя порадовать, — с сарказмом заявил Шерлок, но на его губах играла тонкая улыбка.

Грег в ответ улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Ну, мы можем ехать? — поинтересовался Джон. Ему требовалось что-нибудь съесть, получить поцелуй от Мэри и спокойный вечер на Бейкер-стрит с Шерлоком — и именно в таком порядке.

— Я перехватил вас, когда вы собирались поесть? Прошу прощения. Да, давайте, отправляйтесь ужинать.

И Джон с Шерлоком во второй раз за день отправились в китайский ресторан.

К их возвращению домой Мэри уже поужинала, но с нетерпением ждала пересказа событий, а особенно — ареста серийного убийцы.

Покончив с едой и приняв лекарства, Шерлок где-то на середине рассказа Джона удалился в свою комнату, оставив дверь открытой. Доктор сначала подумал, что тот хочет поставить на зарядку телефон или что-нибудь принести, но Шерлок так и не вернулся в гостиную. Чуть позже Джон к нему заглянул и увидел, что друг спит, не раздевшись, прямо в своем халате, но уже снова на кровати под одеялом.

* * *

[1] Кодоскоп или графопроектор — оптический прибор, предназначенный для проекции прозрачных оригиналов с изображением на большой экран. Оригиналы могут изготавливаться как фотоспособом, так и при помощи фломастера, пригодного для рисования на прозрачной плёнке и легко стирающегося. Рисунок может наноситься на плёнку или готовый слайд непосредственно в момент проекции, делая презентацию интерактивной. (с) Wikipedia — прим. переводчика


	37. Глава 37

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 37 **

**Понедельник**

Следующим утром Джону нужно было на работу, и он предложил Шерлоку поехать одному в Скотланд-Ярд и передавать оттуда "краткое содержание" по смс.

С тех пор Лестрейд уже дважды присылал детективу сообщения, коротко рассказывая о ходе допроса, но ответа так и не получил.

В районе полудня он решил отдохнуть от комнаты наблюдения и позвонил Шерлоку, но тот не снимал трубку. В результате Грег позвонил Джону, а тот — миссис Хадсон, сообщившей доктору, что Шерлок еще спит.

Грег нахмурился, глядя на смс Джона, но решил, что Шерлок, вероятно, плохо себя чувствует, и надо подождать, пока он придет в себя.

Он и сам до сих пор ощущал последствия вколотого наркотика и вчерашней двойной смены. Шерлок заслужил крепкий сон, а кроме того, ему действительно требовалось отоспаться. Грег надеялся, что на этот раз Шерлок и вправду хорошо отдохнет. Ему было не по себе вспоминать, как тот спал на полу, и он тревожился за детектива еще сильнее прежнего.

Чуть позже ему позвонил Майкрофт и предложил созвать официальное заседание. Он пообещал, что, если Шерлок к 15:00 не появится в Скотланд-Ярде, он сам его привезет.

Когда Майкрофт в 14:30 появился на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок играл на скрипке — и по словам миссис Хадсон, остановившей старшего Холмса у подножия лестницы, он занимался этим уже целый час, с тех пор, как проснулся. Она также сообщила, что Шерлок в последнее время почти совсем не играл, и она уже начала волноваться по этому поводу.

Майкрофт слышал, как неловки пальцы брата на струнах, и заверил домовладелицу, что все уладит.

Когда Майкрофт вошел в гостиную, Шерлок в первый момент этого даже не заметил — он слишком сконцентрировался на правильной работе пальцев, но они все равно его не слушались.

Он пытался воспользоваться новым независимым этажом Чертогов, но поскольку там пока не было ни нот, ни информации, это было почти бесполезно. В результате Шерлок играл по нотам, но это было не так расслабляюще, как по памяти.

И только когда кончик смычка внезапно застрял в воздухе, Шерлок удивленно раскрыл глаза.

Брат держал смычок двумя пальцами и не давал вести по струнам.

— Прекрати! — прорычал Шерлок.

— Я приехал за тобой. Ты не реагируешь ни на сообщения, ни на звонки, в том числе в дверь.

— Я занят.

— Лестрейд хочет, чтобы ты присутствовал на заседании.

— Я не поеду. Потерпят. Преступник все равно пока что молчит.

— Его уже начали допрашивать без тебя, раз ты не отвечал на звонки и смс.

На лице Шерлока мелькнуло обиженное выражение, но всего на пару секунд.

— Так чего мы ждем? — поинтересовался Майкрофт. — Пока ты закончишь практиковаться? Не переусердствуй, твоим пальцам нужно вновь заработать мозоли. Играть до упаду после столь долгого перерыва не принесет ничего хорошего.

Он перехватил левую руку брата и перевернул вверх ладонью, чтобы увидеть пальцы, которые придерживали в воздухе гриф скрипки.

Пальцы покраснели, а на кончиках уже частично образовались натертые пузыри. Если Шерлок не прекратит играть, он еще несколько недель не сможет взяться за скрипку.

Шерлок легонько ткнул Майкрофта смычком в грудь, высвободил руку и потом убрал скрипку в футляр.

— Ты что-то выяснил насчет бункера?

— Да, нас ждет заседание с участием столичной полиции и Скотланд-Ярда. Уверен, ты сможешь несколько минут потерпеть и послушать, особенно учитывая, что ты уже много часов провел в добровольном одиночестве. От тебя требуется не так уж и много, правда?

Шерлок недовольно рыкнул.

— Отправляйся, я приеду следом.

Детектив нервничал и еще меньше обычного желал общаться со своим надоедливым братом.

— Зачем откладывать?

— Я приеду позже. Уходи.

— А, ты ждешь Джона. Как мило с твоей стороны.

Шерлок догадывался, что Майкрофт его раскусит. Он и сам толком не понимал, почему хочет подождать своего бывшего соседа. Не было абсолютно никакой логической причины это делать. Джон сказал, что сегодня идет на работу, и предложил Шерлоку первым отправиться в Скотланд-Ярд, пообещав, что приедет туда позже прямо из клиники. Но что-то в Шерлоке протестовало против этой идеи, хотя он сам не мог понять, что.

— Начинаешь зависеть от своей _аквариумной рыбки_?

— Не смеши меня.

— Ты нуждаешься в срочной психологической помощи, а твой дорогой доктор не тот человек, на которого здесь можно серьезно положиться. Кроме того, он прямо-таки разрывается между своей работой в клинике и ролью твоей няньки.

— Что? — Шерлок сильно и неприятно удивился этой внезапной пересмене темы на очень для него чувствительную.

— Ты меня слышал, не вижу нужды повторять. Тебе нужна помощь. Твое состояние ухудшается.

— Прекрати вмешиваться. Это не твое дело. Я в порядке.

— Ничего подобного. Ты в сильном раздрае и даже близко не дотягиваешь до того уровня, на котором обычно работаешь. Неужели ты сам не видишь? Я могу рекомендовать тебе отличных специалистов с соответствующей категорией допуска.

— Я сказал "нет"!

— Я уже проверил, когда у них есть свободные "окна", — продолжал Майкрофт, будто не слыша брата, и протянул ему небольшой листок с именами и датами.

— Мне не нужен психиатр!

— Нет, нужен. Прекращай вести себя как ребенок и обратись за профессиональной помощью.

— Я в порядке!

— Если ты сам не замечаешь, какой медленной и непродуктивной стала твоя работа, то тебе еще хуже, чем я полагал. Или же ты просто малодушно не хочешь оценивать свое состояние? Ведь именно так делают _нормальные_ люди — малодушничают?

Слова брата задели Шерлока за живое, и он почувствовал, что злится сильнее, чем следует. Он знал, что тот намеренно выводит его из равновесия. Надо постараться его игнорировать.

— Убирайся! — рявкнул он.

— Даже если я уйду, проблема останется. Джон не сможет тебе серьезно помочь. Раскрой глаза и прими помощь специалистов.

Как и Шерлок, Майкрофт тоже повысил голос. После чего дотянулся до руки брата и сунул в нее свой листок.

Шерлок в ответ непроизвольно отшатнулся.

Никто из братьев такого не ожидал, и они оба уставились на руку Шерлока.

— Это доказывает, что я прав, не так ли? — через несколько долгих мгновений демонстративно успокаивающим тоном произнес старший.

— Иди к черту, Майкрофт, — с этими словами Шерлок развернулся и ушел к себе в комнату, с силой закрыв дверь.

Майкрофт со вздохом покинул 221Б, но, сев в машину, сразу же послал смс Джону.

**"Шерлок хандрит и отказывается ехать в Скотланд-Ярд. Если у вас появится возможность вернуться пораньше, все будут рады. МХ"**

**"Что произошло?"— **через несколько минут пришло ответное смс.

**"Я полагал, он понимает, что с ним не все в порядке, и предложил сходить к специалисту. Кроме того, я пытался отвезти его в Скотланд-Ярд, но он отказался. МХ"**

**"Замечательно", **— с сарказмом написал Джон и решил, что больше не стоит ничего прибавлять. Он был слишком зол. Он вполне представлял себе, насколько чувствителен и тактичен бывает Майкрофт. Естественно, Шерлок не стал бы признавать перед своим дорогим братом, что с ним что-то не так.

О чем вообще Майкрофт думал? Не мог же он всерьез полагать, что предложение обратиться к психиатру может дать хоть какой-нибудь положительный результат?

Джон перестроил свое расписание, попросил коллегу принять двух единственных неотложных пациентов и поехал на Бейкер-стрит.

Дома он обнаружил Шерлока в постели и с трудом убедил его принять сидячее положение, при котором у детектива мгновенно закружилась голова. Шерлок страдал от сильной головной боли и недавнего визита своего брата.

Детектив считал, что первые два пункта — это побочный эффект лекарств, не желал этого обсуждать и не позволял Джону себя осмотреть. Доктору потребовалось немало времени, чтобы убедить Шерлока вообще вылезти из постели и переодеться, но в конце концов они все же очутились на пути в Скотланд-Ярд.

Как оказалось, заседание задерживалось, но не из-за Шерлока, а из-за до сих пор продолжающегося допроса, и детектив направился прямо туда, даже не потрудившись кому-то сообщить о своем прибытии. Он без колебаний постучал в комнату наблюдения, и через мгновение оттуда вышел Лестрейд. Но Шерлок не стал с ним разговаривать, а просто зашел внутрь.

Грег на секунду раздраженно застыл в коридоре и прикрыл за детективом дверь.

— Что случилось? — спросил он у Джона.

— Майкрофт случился. Сказал Шерлоку, что он чокнутый и нуждается в помощи психиатра, если я правильно понял. Шерлок не хочет на эту тему говорить.

— А почему он не приехал утром?

— Не знаю, Грег. У меня была смена, и я сказал ему ехать вперед, без меня. Он не поехал. Возможно, ему было паршиво из-за лекарственных побочек. Но эту тему он тоже не обсуждает.

На лице инспектора отразилась неловкость, он вздохнул.

— Ладно, пойдем...

Джон вошел за ним в полутьму комнаты наблюдения.

Здесь через одностороннее окно можно было видеть кабинет для допросов, где сидели Салли Донован, преступник и еще какой-то мужчина, которого Джон не знал. Салли продолжала говорить, но подозреваемый в ответ просто молчал.

Шерлок стоял у самого окна, заложив руки за спину, и пристально наблюдал за участниками допроса. Его шарф небрежно свисал из кармана, одним концом едва не волочась по полу.

— Пока что все очень скучно и страшно выматывает. Он нам не отвечает. Если вообще раскрывает рот, то только, чтобы над нами поиздеваться. По-моему, он настоящий социопат... или психопат. В ближайший час, я надеюсь, должен приехать специалист в этой сфере, — пояснил Лестрейд.

— А что за человек с Салли?

— Наш штатный психолог — единственный, кто нам пока доступен. Но вот-вот должен появится специалист из Дувра, он в Лондоне с прошлой недели по другому делу.

— Подозреваемый — психопат, — поставил диагноз Шерлок.

— Это ты за время своего отсутствия поднаторел в психологии? — поддел Грег.

Шерлок наморщил нос.

— Тупиковый путь. Дайте мне с ним поговорить.

— Нет.

И не давая Шерлоку заскандалить, Лестрейд совершенно по-приятельски потянул его за рукав. Детектив раздраженно нахмурился, явно возмущаясь подобным жестом.

— Заседание начнется в пять. У них есть новости. Так что пошли, — не отставал Грег, и это возымело эффект, сняло напряжение. Джон улыбнулся, и Шерлок последовал за ними с инспектором.

Заседание оказалось отнюдь не обсуждением с парой инспекторов. В зале было, как минимум, человек двадцать: высокопоставленные армейские чины, военная полиция, агенты — явно из майкрофтовских, и люди Лестрейда.

Сам Майкрофт тоже присутствовал, но вел дискуссию один из его агентов на пару с сотрудником Лестрейда.

— Обнаруженный бункер подлежит доступу только с разрешения армии, — заявил агент, и Джон услышал, как Шерлок рядом тихо зарычал. — Как выяснилось, найденное в доме тело принадлежит Бенджамину Миллеру, отставному военному. Около пятнадцати лет назад он работал в армии на административной должности — и примерно тогда же информация о бункере в документах военного ведомства прекратила свое существование, — сообщил он и пригласил продолжить мужчину в военной форме.

— Мы полагаем, что сержант Миллер самовольно занял бункер, находившийся на территории сада его родителей. Работая на армию, он в какой-то момент получил доступ к ключам и завладел ими, а так же документами, которые фиксировали существование бункера. Мы проверили и обнаружили, что в данный момент в военной администрации отсутствуют какие-либо ключи от этого объекта. Из документов на него остался лишь один — с отметками о проверках и сообщением, что входить туда запрещено по причине опасности. В итоге бункера так никто и не хватился.

— Почему Миллер рано ушел в отставку? — спросил Шерлок, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.

— Он страдал от психологических проблем, которые привели к параноидальному поведению, — ответил человек в форме, на бейджике которого значилось "капитан Хоббс".

— Значит, это он обустроил бункер и превратил его в жилище. Вы интересовались у его психотерапевта, опасался Миллер войны или терактов? — спросил Шерлок.

У кое-кого из присутствующих невольно поднялись брови, и Джон отвернулся, чтобы скрыть усмешку.

— Да, вы правы, у него действительно был психотерапевт, но она умерла несколько лет назад. Несчастный случай. В документах есть намеки, что он боялся нападения на Британию и это негативно влияло на его работу.

— Итак, наш подозреваемый просто воспользовался тем, что уже было в бункере. Отчего умер Миллер? — перескочил на другу тему Шерлок.

— Мисс Хупер завтра же первым делом сделает аутопсию. Можете к ней присоединиться, — предложил Лестрейд, что вызвало еще больше удивления и вскинутых бровей присутствующих. — Но пока все указывает на передозировку или отравление. Он умер, сидя в кресле, — добавил он.

— Отец подозреваемого, полковник Марк Дэниэл Александр, как-нибудь с этим связан? — спросил Грег у Брауна, представителя военной полиции.

— Двадцать лет назад они с Миллером близко дружили. Мы полагаем, что именно так — через отца — наш подозреваемый Йен с ним познакомился и узнал о бункере. Мы поговорили с его бывшими коллегами и узнали, что эта дружба распалась внезапно и при неясных обстоятельствах.

— О, — совсем тихо выдохнул Шерлок, но все глаза в комнате тут же обратились на него.

— Есть идеи, дорогой брат? — усмехнулся Майкрофт.

— Александр не слишком любил своего младшего ребенка и выбросил из дома почти все, что о нем напоминало. Я думал, что у них в браке были проблемы или ребенок незаконнорожденный. После смерти рано умершей матери нет ни одной фотографии.

— Как вы это узнали? — поинтересовался Браун. — В наших документах ничего на этот счет нет.

Однако Майкрофт предупреждающе поднял руку и, к изумлению Джона, Браун мгновенно заткнулся.

— Но у тебя ведь есть теория, так? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Сам можешь вычислить, — выплюнул Шерлок.

— Могу, но разве это мешает тебе одарить нас плодами своей дедукции?

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул и снова заговорил:

— Когда распалась дружба между Миллером и Александром?

Военный сверился со своими записями.

— Примерно в то время, когда умерла мать Йена, или немногим позже. Вы имеете в виду, что у нее и Миллера могла быть любовная связь?

— Это не объясняет, почему Александр ненавидел своего ребенка.

— Может, его отцом был Миллер, — предположил агент Майкрофта.

— Можно заказать генетический тест, — тут же предложил эксперт из команды Лестрейда.

— Нет необходимости, он очень похож на отца, — сказал Шерлок. — Я предполагаю, что Миллер совратил или изнасиловал его, когда он был ребенком. Он рассказал об этом родителям, но мать была слишком занята своей болезнью, а отец — тем, что переживал за нее. Им обоим было не до сына, либо они могли возложить на него всю вину за случившееся. А могли и просто сказать, что он лжет — самый легкий способ, люди постоянно так делают. Тем более, что он сам, похоже, не был приверженцем честности.

— Почему вы так говорите? — спросил кто-то.

Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на Хоббса и Брауна, но за них ответил компьютерщик Майкрофта.

— Мистер Холмс, вероятно, прав. Мы смогли выяснить, что Йен был уволен "по порочащим основаниям" за неоднократную ложь и кражу экипировки.

— Шприцы-пистолеты для вакцинации? — спросил Шерлок.

— Нет, эти были списаны намного раньше, — сказал Хоббс. — Но догадайтесь, кто подписывал документы на уничтожение?

— Миллер, — почти одновременно ответили Шерлок и Джон.

— Именно так.

— Итак, он был хроническим лгуном, возможно, еще с детства, и никто не верил, когда он говорил правду. Отец, вероятно, проигнорировал рассказ сына или даже наказал его бойкотом за "ложь"... но его дружба с Миллером на этом все же закончилась.

— Может, он выяснил, что сын ему не солгал? — предположил Джон.

— Или просто спросил Миллера, что произошло между ним и Йеном, что и развело их в стороны, — вставил Грег.

— Это возможно. Особенно, если ребенок говорил правду, — согласился Майкрофт. — Кроме того, отец мог позже почувствовать свою вину за несправедливое наказание. Вероятно, из-за этого он сейчас пытается защитить сына, узнав о его проступках. Из-за угрызений совести.

— Значит, Йен убил Миллера, чтобы завладеть бункером и отомстить за ужасные события своего детства.

— Да, — сказал Шерлок.

— И еще он жил на его военную пенсию, обналичивая приходящие чеки, — добавил Хоббс.

— Да, Миллер мог показать бункер ему, когда он был еще мальчиком, и позже, когда возникла нужда, тот о нем вспомнил. Кроме того, он мог шантажировать Миллера, вынуждая его помогать жильем и деньгами, когда его самого уволили из армии. Миллер хорошо знал, как работает военная администрация, что этому... как там его... Яну? ... и было нужно. Он заставил Миллера совершить подлог или вынудил показать, как это делать. Но лучше спросить об этом у него самого. Когда я смогу его увидеть?

— Мы поговорим об этом чуть позже, — сообщил Майкрофт. — Еще вопросы?

Они продолжили обсуждение и стали смотреть сделанные в бункере фотографии. Военным не терпелось узнать все подробности, и заседание затянулось еще на пару часов.

Шерлок все сильнее не находил себе места, и Грег, в конце концов, увел его покурить. Джон пошел с ними.

Когда они вернулись, заседание было практически окончено и военные уже уходили.

Майкрофт сообщил Шерлоку, что он может наблюдать за допросом, но никак не участвовать, отчего Шерлок пришел в совершенную ярость, и Джон потянул его домой, чтобы избежать публичного скандала.

К счастью, Шерлок позволил себя увести. Сначала он, правда, отреагировал не очень хорошо, но Джон, улучив момент, положил руку ему на плечо и посмотрел в глаза.

— Поедем домой, — сказал он.

Плечи Шерлока поникли, и Джон вздрогнул от этого жеста капитуляции. Может, надо было ввязаться в спор с Майкрофтом? Но он решил, что лучше сыграть отступление и высказать свою поддержку, когда они будут одни.

— Шерлок, я не говорю, что ты не прав. Я просто считаю, что ссориться — это плохая идея. Мы найдем решение, попозже поговорим с Грегом. Сейчас это никуда нас не приведет. Он не откажется от своей позиции — ты тоже, и поскольку мы оба это понимаем, логичнее всего закончить спор и уйти. Кроме того, ты еще дополнительно злишься на него за то, что между вами произошло дома... и этим ты проблему не решишь.

— Это глупо, — прошипел Шерлок.

— Может быть, — согласился Джон. — Или я просто считаю, что Майкрофт того не стоит.

Уголки губ Шерлока слегка дернулись, и он пошел за Джоном к выходу.

Джон знал, что должен поговорить с Шерлоком о его недавнем нервном состоянии, но это могло подождать.

Несколько минут спустя, уже сидя в такси, Джон воспользовался шансом поговорить, но сначала поднял другую проблему. Она не давала ему покоя, и он решил прямо спросить друга, невзирая на то, что атмосфера была и оставалась напряженной.

— Шерлок, ты ведь знаешь, что такое триггер? Я имею в виду, в смысле ПТСР[1].

— Да, разумеется. Как бы мне иначе удалось обходить твои? — вопреки опасениям доктора, в голосе Шерлока не звучало враждебности.

— Что? Ты обходил мои триггеры?

— Ну... да, — Шерлок нахмурился, не стремясь этого признавать. — После Баскервиля... я понял... я не хотел, чтобы... Это ведь был нехороший поступок, да?

— Ты имеешь в виду... лабораторию? Да, нехороший.

— Я имел об этом только... общее представление до знакомства с тобой. Когда ты въехал, я немного почитал на эту тему... и потом еще... когда...

— Постой-постой. Ты читал книги о ПТСР?

Шерлок заколебался, словно подозревал, что честный ответ может оказаться бестактным.

— Да.

— Господи, неужели _все_, с кем я знаком, читают книги о ПТСР? — Джон закатил глаза, наполовину тронутый, наполовину изумленный.

— Сколько людей из твоих знакомых знают о твоем диагнозе?

— Ты и Гарри.

— Гарри хоть одну книгу о нем читала?

Джон саркастически фыркнул:

— Я не могу представить, чтобы она сделала что-то подобное... хотя, с другой стороны, я не мог представить и о тебе.

— Не понимаю. Это было бестактно?

— Нет, Шерлок. Полагаю, это было довольно мило с твоей стороны.

— Тогда почему...?

— Я просто не... мне кажется... не знаю.

Они должны были говорить о проблемах Шерлока, а разговор непонятным образом перетек на Джона, но тот осознал, что это хороший способ заговорить на интересующую его тему.

— Тогда я не понимаю, в чем вопрос, — сказал Шерлок.

— Неважно. Просто Мэри тоже кое-что почитала, — ухмыльнулся Джон, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу, хотя это было нелегко. — Наверное, это вызывает у меня ощущение, как будто меня выставили напоказ, но в целом это хорошо. Это показывает, что я вам не безразличен. Спасибо.

Шерлок перестал смотреть с выражением, словно он опять все испортил, и Джон решил, что все нормально. Он обнажил критически-важный фактор собственного ПТСР, желая показать, что он понимает, как может быть неловко об этом говорить, обнажать перед кем-то душу. Он этого не планировал, просто так вышло, но Шерлоку нужно было еще раз это услышать.

Доктор пришел к выводу, что не стоит пока возвращаться к изначальному вопросу и разрушать атмосферу. В ближайшие дни он будет ненадолго что-нибудь вставлять, чтобы эти разговоры вписались в "нормальность", стали естественными. Без напряжения, по чуть-чуть.

Он сделал все, чтобы вечер прошел расслабленно, как в те времена, когда они жили вместе: посмотрел по телевизору новости, показал Шерлоку свой будущий пост в блоге, выслушал его возмущенные разглагольствования насчет неудачных выражений и поужинал вместе с ним пирожными.

* * *

[1] Английское слово trigger используется так же в немедицинском смысле и означает "спусковой крючок [пистолета]" — прим. переводчика


	38. Глава 38

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 38**

**Вторник**

Во вторник утром Джон поднял с постели ворчащего и не желающего просыпаться Шерлока, чтобы тот мог поприсутствовать на аутопсии. Реакция друга его несколько обеспокоила, поскольку мумифицированные тела обычно котировались Шерлоком довольно высоко. Но явно не сегодня. По пути на работу Джон подвез Шерлока до Бартса, и детектив практически все время молчал.

Смена шла как обычно — по крайней мере, до перерыва на ланч, который вышел совсем не таким, как Джон планировал. Он вышел из клиники, чтобы кое-что купить, но стоило ему завернуть за угол, как рядом тут же затормозил черный лимузин

Майкрофт, определенно.

Дверца лимузина открылась, и Джон увидел на заднем сидении фальшиво улыбающегося старшего Холмса. Джон забрался в салон и сел рядом с Майкрофтом.

— Что вы не хотите, чтобы Шерлок услышал?

— Ему необходимо лечение, Джон, — сразу бросил тот свою бомбу.

— Да-да, необходимо, но, как я уже говорил, мы будем заниматься этим в _его_ темпе и теми способами, которые _он_ одобрит.

— Не думаю, что мы можем допустить в данном случае его требовательность. Я очень долго проявлял терпение, но меня начинает беспокоить, что он может навредить себе или кому-нибудь еще, если в скором времени не получит достойной терапии.

— Майкрофт, сейчас самое главное, чтобы он как следует обдумал, принесет ли ему пользу лечение и при каких обстоятельствах оно сработает. Для этого ему нужно разобраться в терапии по ПТСР, и первый шаг здесь — ДПДГ[1]. Вероятно, он позже сам поймет, что ему необходима профессиональная помощь. Но решение должен принимать только он сам...

— Что ж, желаю удачи. Шерлок Холмс не станет о таком даже задумываться, — Майкрофт практически выплюнул эти слова.

— На прошлой неделе у нас был большой прогресс: он рассказал мне о некоторых своих проблемах, и я смог убедить его принимать лекарства. Это хороший старт. И вообще почти чудо света — если вы забыли, мы ведь говорим о Шерлоке.

— Я помню, но процесс идет слишком медленно. Он должен осознать, что его состояние очень плохо и ему срочно нужна медицинская помощь.

— Он разберется. Что вы хотите сделать? Поместить его в психиатрическую больницу? Это не поможет. Вы навредите не только его доверию, но и душевному и физическому состоянию — и намного больше, чем вы можете себе представить. Он никогда вам этого не простит.

— Я все прекрасно понимаю, но если именно это требуется, чтобы не дать ему погибнуть и удержать от наркотиков, я это сделаю.

— Это не поможет. И насколько я вижу, любая форма давления приведет к тому же эффекту. Он не глуп и полностью в курсе своих проблем. Он потрясающе умеет их контролировать, мало кто из людей на такое способен, но... это же Шерлок.

— И что вы предлагаете? — со вздохом поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Позволить ему быть собой и по-своему со всем разобраться. Я присмотрю за ним и не дам сорваться с пути. Разумеется, я планирую рано или поздно уговорить его на какую-нибудь терапию, но он должен дойти до уровня, когда сам этого захочет. Может, не без легких подталкиваний или беззлобного ора, но не от вас и не насильно! Это жизненно важное условие.

— Он должен осознать, что не сможет работать в таком состоянии. Я не могу применять те средства, которые применял раньше. Этот случай... не моя стезя, я вынужден заниматься чужой работой.

Джон внезапно осознал, что Майкрофт, вероятно, провел целое исследование ради жизни и безопасности Шерлока.

— Изоляция ухудшит его состояние, — сказал он.

— Ну, а не-изоляция уже ухудшила.

— Да, ему приходится переживать тяжелые моменты, но, с другой стороны, без этого, возможно, ни он, ни я до сих пор не смогли бы понять, в чем тут дело. Это, безусловно, не лучший способ во всем разобраться, но, насколько я знаю Шерлока — единственный для него возможный.

— Так что вы предлагаете, доктор? — поинтересовался Майкрофт. Его тон явно намекал, что он очень сомневается в компетенции Джона в этом отношении.

— Я предлагаю дать ему пару каких-нибудь расследований, которые мы сочтем безопасными.

— И вы думаете, что это сработает? — с жалостью спросил Майкрофт.

— До известной степени. И если вы с Лестрейдом мне поможете. Шерлок должен знать, что он не инвалид. Что он может работать — именно это сейчас дает ему желание жить. Не отнимайте у него эту возможность, это его сломает.

Но Майкрофт, казалось, понял еще кое-что, потому что он произнес:

— ... И не отнимать _вас_, потому что вы тоже для него жизненно важны?

— Ну... да. Возможно, — вынужден был признать Джон. Он испугался, что это может быть использовано против него и добавил: — Наверное, это даже взаимно. Полагаю, мы оба нужны друг другу.

— А, так он поладил с Мэри?

— Да, и если быть точным, значительно лучше, чем я надеялся.

Майкрофт взглянул на Джона, словно не ожидал такого ответа.

— Тогда почему она вернулась домой?

— У нее есть свои дела. Вашему брату с самого начала не нравилось, что она живет с нами. Я был не согласен, но Мэри сочла, что нам надо заниматься проблемами Шерлока без нее, и дала нам пространство.

Еще один аспект, который старший Холмс, очевидно, не заметил или неверно интерпретировал.

— Значит, теперь у вас на Бейкер-стрит маленькое семейное счастье?

Джон это проигнорировал — в основном, из-за иронического построения фразы.

— Просто... оставьте все, как есть. Ему становится лучше — и на это нужно время, что совершенно нормально! Возможно, его потребуется даже больше обычного, поскольку мы говорим о Шерлоке, но это часть процесса, дайте ему пройти этот путь естественным образом.

Машина по мановению руки Майкрофта остановилась, и Джон понял намек.

— Доброго вам дня, Джон, — ледяным тоном произнес старший Холмс.

Джон сознавал, что прошедший разговор прошел так же бесплодно, как и все предыдущие.

А сколько их еще предстоит в будущем!

Доктор понадеялся, что в ближайшие недели Майкрофт будет проявлять терпение.

Обнаружив, что стоит перед булочной, он торопливо зашел внутрь.

Джон понимал, что если начать разговор с "нам надо поговорить", из этого ничего не выйдет. Так что, вернувшись домой немногим позже полудня, он просто устроился за кухонным столом, который оккупировал Шерлок, занимаясь анализом мумифицированных тканей.

На детективе был темно-красный халат, пижамные штаны и очередная вывернутая наизнанку футболка. Джон заварил себе чая и пристроил на уголке стола ноутбук, предварительно сдвинув в сторону шерлоковские мензурки, в точности сохранив порядок. Шерлок тут же проследил взглядом, куда Джон их поставил, но никак не прокомментировал.

Почти полчаса они работали молча бок о бок.

— Нашел что-нибудь? — наконец заговорил Джон, когда Шерлок явно расслабился. Разумеется, детектив понимал, что Джон остается рядом не без причины.

— Ничего нового.

— А что насчет допроса?

— Пока молчит.

— Запах мумифицированного тела причиняет тебе какие-нибудь проблемы?

Шерлок на мгновение замер, но потом вернулся к своей работе и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Какие запахи доставляют больше всего проблем?

— Никакие.

— Шерлок. Нехорошо.

— Стоило попытаться, — сухо ответил Шерлок, но в его голосе мелькнул слабый намек на озорство.

Джон осознал, что дверь, как минимум, не закрыта.

— Итак, чего нам следует избегать?

— Избегать?

— Ты же читал книги по ПТСР — значит, знаешь, что такое триггер, как он срабатывает и что происходит при этом с человеком.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Шерлок. На каком-то уровне он понимал, к чему ведет Джон, но все равно не спешил закрыть дверь.

— И? — мягко надавил доктор, подтолкнув чай в направлении Шерлока.

— Кровь, особенно в сочетании с потом и подвальной плесенью. Наверное, есть и еще, но эти — самые сильные, — негромко пояснил детектив, не отрывая взгляда от своих экспериментов.

У Джона мысленно отпала челюсть. Они что, действительно начали "разговаривать"?

— Можешь кратко пояснить, почему они на тебя так действуют?

И Шерлок стал рассказывать. Он менял предметные стекла, делал заметки, но одновременно и отвечал на вопросы. Безэмоцинальным тоном, в котором часто слышалась неуверенность, он сам рассказал Джону о недавно вернувшихся воспоминаниях — о том, что произошло на пустом заброшенном заводе, и о бездомном.

Джон не ожидал, что стоит ему попросить — и Шерлок просто расскажет. Он думал, что тот будет больше сопротивляться, но друг явно решил с ним работать. И при виде такого откровенного признака, как активное участие Шерлока в процессе помощи, Джон немного расслабился.

Рассказ детектива был довольно поверхностным и — Джон в этом не сомневался — наверняка приглаженным, но когда дошло до момента, как он обнаружил своего спасителя в луже крови и ее запах связался с всепоглощающим чувством вины и потери, у Шерлока затряслись руки. Он постарался это скрыть, заняв руки какой-то работой. Джона самого немного трясло от того, что он сейчас узнал. Шерлок не говорил этого прямо, но Джон понял, что запах крови так же был связан с его собственным отчаянием и агонией непосредственно после прыжка Шерлока — как и с другими ужасными воспоминаниями последних двух лет. Кровь присутствовала во множестве тяжелых ситуаций, и каждый раз, когда Шерлоку приходилось с ней сталкиваться, от этого становилось еще хуже.

Джон осознал, что на данный момент Шерлок знает только триггеры-запахи, поскольку непосредственно с ними столкнулся. Доктор предположил, что потом могут обнаружиться и другие.

Ему самому понадобились месяцы, чтобы выяснить свои собственные, и каждый раз это оказывалось неприятным сюрпризом. Триггеры Джона были, в основном, связаны с громкими взрывами, запахами пустыни и ощущением вокруг сплошного песка. Но, кроме них, были и другие. Те, что остро напоминали, как он испытывал ужасную боль и истекал кровью — как чувствовал приближение собственной смерти и видел, как на глазах погибали его товарищи.

Джон загнал подальше переживания, и когда разговор этого коснулся, рассказал Шерлоку об своих триггерах — об их значении и что происходит, когда он с ними сталкивается.

Шерлок сперва отрицал, что оказывался в ситуации, когда понимал, что вот-вот умрет. Но когда Джон осторожно надавил, то оказалось, что было несколько случаев, когда Шерлок всерьез сомневался, что сможет выжить.

Джон не переставал удивляться, что Шерлок вдруг сам стал об этом рассказывать. Доктору даже пришло в голову, не подлил ли Майкрофт ему что-нибудь в кофе. Или, может, чем-то пошантажировал? Это было странное ощущение — видеть друга таким открытым и беззащитным. Но, с другой стороны, сейчас опасность грозила самой сути Шерлока — его разуму, его внутренней сущности — самому важному, чем тот обладал. Скорее всего, Шерлок просто наконец смирился, что не сможет решить эту проблему своими силами, и открыл Джону полный доступ, что стало громадным доказательством его доверия и неимоверно тронуло доктора.

Как же сильно он в последние недели хотел, чтобы друг ему открылся, и вот теперь он это сделал.

По реакции Шерлока на свой рассказ Джон уловил, когда разговор стал для друга слишком тяжелым, и вывел Шерлока в более безопасные воды.

— Почему ты выбросил оружие? — сменил он тему.

— Хотел быть уверен, что не застрелю его, — Шерлок мгновенно понял, о чем говорит Джон.

— Черт, зачем тебе это?

— Чтобы избавить Лестрейда и Майкрофта от бессмысленной бумажной работы на целую неделю, — к детективу уже вернулось его привычное самообладание.

— Я тебе не верю. Ну честно, почему?

— Тогда бы все сразу закончилось.

— Что? Погоди-ка. Ты что, рисковал жизнью, чтобы получить выброс адреналина?

— Нет...

— Шерлок!

— Нет! От кровопролития не было бы никому пользы. Застрели я его тогда, он бы слишком легко отделался, — Шерлок сделал паузу и задумчиво прищурился. — Ну-у... и, может, мне еще хотелось показать свои боевые навыки, размяться и покрасоваться. Выбор был беспроигрышным. Он жив и пойдет под суд, а я слегка попрактиковался... — с напускной легкостью добавил Шерлок. Про работу он уже забыл, все внимание целиком сосредоточил на Джоне.

— Кровопролитие... — пробормотал Джон, не покупаясь на примитивное объяснение.

— Что?

— Я понял.

— И что же ты понял? — внезапно смягчившийся тон доктора вызвал у Шерлока раздражение.

— Ты поступил правильно. Я только хотел узнать, почему. Все нормально.

— Нормально? — внезапно с отвращением в голосе выплюнул Шерлок.

— Я не в том смысле, не злись.

Шерлок вновь вернулся к своему микроскопу.

Джон читал отчеты, но ему хотелось узнать восприятие Шерлока, поскольку оно отражало прогресс прохождения психологической травмы. Кроме того, официальное изложение было очень поверхностным и, как Джон обнаружил, в нем недоставало очень многих фактов. Туда попала лишь четверть событий, не больше.

— Не расскажешь мне поподробнее о том бездомном? — осторожно вернулся Джон к предыдущей теме.

В ответ последовал безэмоциональный и отстраненный, но очень подробный рассказ о взаимодействии Шерлока с тем человеком, и когда он закончил, Джона внезапно ударило понимание.

— Шерлок, ты же... горюешь.

Эти слова поразили Шерлока, как удар молнии.

Он отвечал абсолютно на все вопросы, что метал в него доктор. Джон заслужил честности, и Шерлок старательно через них продирался, но это уже было... Зачем?

— Это нелепо.

— Сколько людей умерло _за_ тебя или _из-за_ тебя? Я имею в виду, _действительно_ умерло?

Шерлок не ответил, он просто не мог. Впервые за все время он начал думать, как бы закончить этот разговор, чтобы Джону не показалось, что перед ним хлопнули дверью. Но он обещал этого не делать и очень старался.

— Этот человек погиб за тебя или из-за тебя... за то, что тебе помогал.

Шерлок нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить еще кого-то с такой судьбой.

Неужели Джон прав?

Раньше из-за него никто не лишался жизни. Да, конечно, были те, кто погибал, работая на Шерлока, но причиной их смерти был Мориарти. Еще была самооборона... защита Джона... уничтожение сети консультирующего преступника.

Один случай запомнился очень ярко: тошнотворное ощущение, когда взрыв убил пожилую женщину, и странно-успокаивающий жест Джона, сжавшего рукой спинку его кресла — это единственное, что осталось у него в памяти, помимо тошноты и бесконечной минуты, которая казалась часами.

Тот случай сильно на него подействовал... и не только он. Неужели он отрицает факты? Отрицает, что ему больно из-за тех событий? Надо это выяснить. Надо отыскать воспоминания, рассмотреть их все вместе и каждый в отдельности, и узнать правду.

Через некоторое время внутренне вздрогнув, Шерлок отстраненно осознал, что Джон говорит с ним, но он не различал слов. Похоже, он потерялся в мыслях, занятый охотой на собственные воспоминания.

Такое с ним уже случалось — и не единожды за последние недели — хотя он при этом даже не был в Чертогах. Неприятное, тревожащее ощущение, когда сознание отключает восприятие речи. И, подумав сейчас об этом, он обнаружил, что зрительное восприятие у него тоже отсутствует.

Такое тоже с ним бывало, когда он заходил слишком глубоко в плохие воспоминания и его приходилось оттуда вытаскивать.

Но сейчас он даже не пытался отвечать Джону. Важнее было пойти по следу тех мыслей, разобраться в них, обнаружить и устранить источник проблемы.

Ему _надо_ сосредоточиться на тяжелых воспоминаниях, или его будут насильно втягивать такие вещи, как запах... Каждый раз, когда это случалось, разум перекрывал все внешние раздражители и его буквально силой затаскивало в темные, замшелые пещеры собственного сознания.

Он пытался сопротивляться, но то, что его тянуло, было сильнее.

И уклониться было почти невозможно. Казалось, это не глубины сознания, а безжалостная версия сохраненных воспоминаний заставляет его раз за разом смотреть на насилие, как на заевшей пластинке. Неизвестное доселе и странно отстраненное чувство.

Анализирование подвело его чересчур близко к мрачным покоям, и Шерлок ощутил, что его туда буквально засасывает. И тот самый момент, когда он это осознал, его затянуло во тьму.

Тело внезапно исчезло, и Шерлок больше не понимал, где он и что с ним. Время, реальность, сама жизнь — все растворилось в небытие.

Он оказался заперт в черном кошмаре, лишь на половину сознавая, что это ложь и видение и… ему было больно.

Господи, его опять туда затащило! Он был в полном сознании, но все равно не мог ничего поделать. И, как и раньше, опять пришла боль.

Острота окружающей мерзости вызвала тошноту, а жуткое давление принесло осознание, что где-то близко рыскает паника, готовая поглотить его в любой миг.

Спину обожгло болью.

Надо отсюда выбираться!

Но даже пытаясь собраться с силами для сопротивления и побега, он отчетливо понимал, что это бесполезно.

Внезапно к задней стороне шеи прикоснулось что-то мягкое и осторожное. Теплое. И Шерлок ощутил резкую слабость, сознавая, что больше не может этого вынести.

Он шумно выдохнул ртом, радуясь, что ощущение тела снова к нему вернулось.

Контраст между агонией и нежным прикосновением оказался настолько резким, что Шерлоку пришлось сморгнуть вызванную болью влагу.

— Шерлок?

Джон стоял совсем рядом, очень близко. Шерлок чувствовал тепло его тела — и запах, дававший ему опору.

— Эй? Что происходит?

Шерлок постарался успокоиться.

— Прости, — сказал Джон.

За что он просит прощения?

— Я не хотел, чтобы... Ты понимаешь, что с тобой только что произошло?

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой, все еще сражаясь с эмоциями, которые бомбардировали его непонятным ужасом.

— Ты понимал, где находишься?

Шерлок снова покачал головой.

— Ты был занят тяжелыми воспоминаниями?

Шерлок ничего не ответил, еще не доверяя своему голосу. Его восприятие было припорошено стыдом, а кухня казалась чужой и холодной.

— Ты, видимо, пережил диссоциацию. Обдумывание того, что было связано с травмирующим событием, заставило тебя уйти в глубину сознания. Это что-то вроде механизма защиты.

— Нет... Может быть.

— Тогда что произошло?

— Я не знаю. Пытался проанализировать и вспомнилось это.

— Флешбэк? И в больнице у тебя тоже был он, верно?

— Что... Да, больница. Запах крови — он вернул меня в обратно подвал... Я начал анализировать, как воспоминания на меня воздействуют, и меня в них затянуло. Я пытался выбраться, отступить, но я не был собственно в воспоминаниях, когда… потерял связь.

— Так, хорошо. Когда подобное происходит, ты как бы отделяешься от того, что пережил — физически и эмоционально, да? Как будто твое сознание отступает на глубину в безопасное место? Это называется диссоциация.

Да, Джон, вероятно, прав, он ощущал себя словно разобщенным с реальностью. Шерлок кивнул.

— Возможно, сначала было первое, а потом второе. Я пытался вспомнить, а потом... ушел в глубину.

— Хорошо. Думаю, нам лучше пока оставить эту тему.

— Нет. Спрашивай, что нужно, и покончим с этим раз и навсегда.

— Шерлок, здесь невозможно покончить за один раз. Это медленный процесс. Ты можешь рассказывать мне все, что хочешь, но нам все равно понадобятся время и осторожность. Не насилуй себя и не делай этого только потому, что испытываешь мое, свое или чье-то еще давление.

— Я бросил тебя, и мне от этого было плохо, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Шерлок. Он даже не успел подумать, прежде чем это произнести.

Но что еще хуже, на лице Джона отразилось изумление, которого он не смог понять.

— Гамбург, — Шерлоку внезапно вспомнился долгий день в этом портовом городе, когда он впервые испытал то, что сейчас в ретроспективе можно было назвать флешбэком. Он тогда вдруг оказался в собственных зловещих воспоминаниях.

— О чем ты говоришь? Что там случилось?

Шерлок попытался объяснить то немногое, что он помнил о той ночи.

Воображаемый Джон ходил взад-вперед по гостиничному номеру в Шпайхерштадте[2]. Шерлок прислушивался к шагам доктора, ощущая, как его мутит от переживаний. Он собирался лечь спать, но в итоге просто осел на полу, прислонившись спиной к деревянной кровати, слишком измученный, чтобы раздеться или забраться в постель.

Через некоторое время, после очередного изнуряющего кошмара Шерлок начал бредить, и "чертоговский" Джон постарался его успокоить.

Шерлок тогда стащил все одеяла к огромным, от пола до потолка окнам, чтобы посозерцать каналы уныло-серого, краснокирпичного города. Он буквально рухнул на эту роскошную мягкость, почти коснулся лицом стекла и... оказался перед лицом последствий своего первого в жизни флешбэка. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он просто хотел домой. Тоска оказалась такой всеобъемлющей, что он надолго потерял связь с реальностью.

У него поднялась температура и началась лихорадка... касаясь оконного стекла, он с наслаждением ощущал его прохладу. И вот в этом состоянии муки и паники в снедаемое лихорадкой сознание вошел Джон и стал говорить с ним, помог пережить ночь.

— Спасибо тебе. Ты... удержал меня от... — Шерлок с удивительной честностью подробно рассказал все, что помнил.

— Но ты ведь понимаешь, что на самом деле меня там не было, верно?

— Да. Хотя... в некотором смысле, был.

Джон улыбнулся, но Шерлок видел его скрытое беспокойство. Теплая рука на шее никуда не делась, и Шерлок прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, что она не воображаема: такая тяжелая, настоящая и...

— Какие еще воспоминания возвращались к тебе в последнее время? — мягко продолжал Джон, и Шерлок порадовался, что тот _спрашивал_ — у него самого просто не было сил поддерживать этот разговор, да и он не представлял, как это делать: с чего начать, как продолжать. Но когда Джон вел, слова буквально изливались из него потоком.

Он рассказывал другу все, что тот хотел знать. Три часа спустя у него от стресса вновь поднялась температура, и Джон встал.

— Господи, нам надо поспать...

Он бесцеремонно потянул Шерлока к кровати, и тот сдался. Это же Джон. И середина ночи. Джону можно довериться.

Он слишком устал, чтобы самому что-то решать.

Свернувшись калачиком на куче одеял на полу, Шерлок сразу заснул. Ну, хотя бы эта тайна раскрылась. Перед глазами Джона сейчас стоял яркий образ: Шерлок, лежащий на полу в полном одиночестве. Горюющий по погибшему за него человеку и тоскующий по Джону настолько сильно, что его сознание призывает на помощь его виртуальную версию.

Как и в предыдущих случаях, раскрытое другом сильно на него подействовало. Джон уселся на полу рядом со спящей фигурой и прислонился спиной к стене — почти так же, как некоторое время назад Шерлок, потерявший сознание во время панической атаки[3].

Он был выведен из равновесия, но понимал, что, как бы ни был тяжел процесс, это хорошо, что некоторые вещи теперь раскрылись.

Когда же эта боль наконец кончится?

Через несколько мгновений Шерлок болезненно вздрогнул во сне, и Джон положил ему на плечо руку, тихо заговорил. Он нес какую-то ерунду, но это помогало.

Простое напоминание присутствия — то, что делала его виртуальная копия. Джон покачал головой. Только Шерлок мог придумать его воображаемую копию, чтобы себе помочь.

Сегодня они продвинулись далеко вперед. Джон не смел и надеяться, что Шерлок ему сам все расскажет. Это был приятный сюрприз и хороший знак. Он порадовался, что защитил сегодня перед Майкрофтом нестандартные способы друга со всем справляться.

Не желая оставлять Шерлока одного, Джон провел в его комнате всю ночь, хотя потом перебрался на кровать детектива.

Уже засыпая, он вспомнил, что разговор начался с вопроса, как избегать триггеров. И об этом они как раз не поговорили.

Он вспомнил "чертоговое" решение с листьями базилика. Надо будет в ближайшее время подумать о подобных механизмах для реальной жизни.

* * *

[1] Десенсибилизация и переработка движением глаз (ДПДГ, англ. EMDR) — метод психотерапии, разработанный Френсин Шапиро для лечения посттравматических стрессовых расстройств (ПТСР), вызванных переживанием стрессовых событий, таких как насилие или участие в военных действиях. Согласно теории Шапиро, когда человек переживает травматический опыт или дистресс, это переживание может «перекрывать» возможности его механизмов совладания, тогда память и стимулы, ассоциирующиеся с событием, перерабатываются неадекватно и дисфункционально сохраняются в изолированных областях памяти. Цель терапии — переработать эти стрессовые воспоминания и позволить пациенту развить более адаптивные механизмы совладания. (c) Wikipedia — прим. переводчика

[2] Район г. Гамбурга, бывшая портовая промзона, сейчас переоборудованная в футуристический мини-городок — прим. переводчика

[3] События 22 главы фанфика "Уроки дружбы. Дело об уязвимости" — прим. автора


	39. Глава 39

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 39**

**Среда**

Следующим утром Шерлок по приглашению Лестрейда отправился в Скотланд-Ярд — инспектор намекнул, что, возможно, позволит ему поучаствовать в допросе.

Александр так и молчал, и ярдовцы решили предоставить шанс Шерлоку, пока люди Майкрофта не забрали у них дело в свои руки.

Ранним вечером войдя в свой кабинет, Джон обнаружил кое-что неожиданное. Он думал, что увидит дожидающегося его пациента, а столкнулся с Шерлоком и Лестрейдом.

У Шерлока под глазом красовался синяк, и оба детектива выглядели взъерошенными.

— Прости, Джон, но я не хотел оставлять его одного на Бейкер-стрит. Он слегка возбужден.

— Ничего я не возбужден, и не говори так, словно меня здесь нет! — заорал Шерлок.

От этой внезапной вспышки Джон даже вздрогнул, а в коридоре послышались приглушенные голоса.

— Я уж вижу. Садись и рассказывай, — Джон выжидающе поднял брови.

— Нашему дорогому консультирующему детективу после долгих трудов наконец удалось от преступника получить реакцию, — голос Лестрейда так и сочился сарказмом. — Он спровоцировал его грубой подачей вопросов и теорией о том, как на Александра повлияла смерть матери. С учетом интенсивности допроса, все покатилось по нисходящей и привело к подбитому глазу — а точнее, к двум.

Джон уставился на Шерлока — тот растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке, и Джон вновь поднял брови, но уже от потрясения.

— Йен врезал ему по лицу, — продолжал Лестрейд. — Я стоял всего в четырех футах, но все произошло слишком быстро. Я и глазом не успел моргнуть, не то что вмешаться. И к моему полнейшему изумлению, Шерлок в ритме ударил его в ответ. Я даже не успел понять, что случилось.

Грег прямо намекал, что это была не просто самозащита — Шерлок применил силу куда большую, чем было нужно, чтобы нейтрализовать нападавшего.

Шерлок отверг его предположение, что он поступил так от злости. Сесть он тоже отказался и теперь ходил по кабинету взад-вперед. Весь его вид буквально кричал о гневе.

— Это он начал! — буркнул Шерлок.

— О Господи! Ты не должен был бить его в ответ, Шерлок. Что на тебя нашло? Это на тебя не похоже... нападать на кого-то физически, — проговорил Грег

Отчитавшись в двух словах о произошедшем, инспектор сообщил, что ему надо уладить последствия выходки Шерлока и пошел к выходу.

Шерлок направился было следом, но Джон мягко придержал его, что разозлило детектива еще сильнее и вылилось в новый ор.

— Шерлок, клянусь, если ты сейчас же не успокоишься и не расскажешь мне подробно, что произошло, я подобью тебе второй глаз, — с фальшивой улыбкой пообещал Джон. Он говорил не всерьез и знал, что Шерлок это понимает.

Доктор хорошо знал, что временами Шерлока совершенно напрасно обвиняли в том, что он злится. Тот порой словно не контролировал, как его возбужденное состояние выглядит со стороны. Он мог кричать или говорить внешне со злостью, которой на самом деле он не испытывал. Кроме того, бывали случаи, когда его ярость была целиком постановочна и служила целям расследования.

Да, в данный момент он действительно был взбудоражен, но существовал один небольшой нюанс — Шерлок не злился и не был в ярости, во всяком случае, как все нормальные люди.

С другой стороны, Джон знал, что многие страдающие ПТСР имеют проблемы с обузданием гнева, могут тихо злиться и проявлять агрессию.

Однако Шерлок никогда не действовал под влиянием импульса, он всегда продумывал, что будет делать и как. И реагировал он на флешбэки и триггеры, в основном, уходом в себя, а не агрессией, так что едва ли это был главный фактор. Оставалось только понять, в чем тот состоял...

— Что тебя сейчас дополнительно напрягает? — попробовал на удачу Джон.

— Александр...

— Нет, подумай! Из-за чего ты до сих пор в напряжении? Именно сейчас.

На мгновение атмосфера словно застыла, а потом Шерлок поник плечами и плюхнулся на стул.

Для хорошо знающих Шерлока это был своего рода прямой ответ. Шерлок, видимо, осознал, что усиливало его стресс или удерживало напряжение на том уровне, который у него был с преступником.

— Дезинфектант.

Джон подкатился к нему в своем офисном кресле, чтобы осмотреть подбитый глаз.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что чувствуешь его в моем кабинете?

Шерлок дал ему повернуть голову и осмотреть ушиб, и потом кивнул, когда Джон поднял его лицо за подбородок.

Доктор откатился обратно к столу и нажал кнопку интеркома.

— Мэри, мне нужен пакет со льдом и чашка крепкого чая для Шерлока.

— Уже несу, — послышалось из динамика.

— О, и не могла бы ты еще проветрить комнату отдыха и передать всем, что остаток моей смены ею нельзя пользоваться?

Шерлок вздохнул и опустил голову.

Смена через пару часов закончилась, и они решили на машине Джона отправиться на Бейкер-стрит.

До этого Шерлок оставался в комнате отдыха, пил чай и работал за ноутбуком Джона. Побыв некоторое время один, он успокоился, хотя ему и досаждал запах стылого кофе из кофемашины.

— Так что же выяснилось такого важного, что довело Александра? — поинтересовалась Мэри, ведя машину. Она была пока не в курсе последних новостей.

— Сегодня утром я обнаружил, что те волокна, которые мы с Молли нашли на погибшем мужчине, соответствуют ковру в бункере, — пояснил Шерлок. — Он, видимо, был первой жертвой, которую там держали. И это дает нам временную отсечку момента, когда Александр начал менять стратегию и тщательней все планировать.

— Очень интересно! — подбодрила его Мэри.

— Александр подтвердил...

— Постой. Лестрейд же сказал, он так и не разговаривает.

— Ну, после того, как мы с ним обменялись... физическим контактом, он несколько разошелся. Что вылилось в обширную перекидку фактами... в которых он совершенно увяз, выдав с головой свою сопричастность.

— О, — вырвалось у Джона, и он обернулся с переднего сидения, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока.

— Мои текущие наблюдения и выводы показали, что он любит — и всегда любил — отдавать приказы. Предпочитает компанию нижестоящих. И в силу личностных особенностей не может найти людей, которые бы хотели ему подчиняться.

Мэри засмеялась.

— Да кто бы этого хотел, пусть даже личность была очень милая?

— Не стоит недооценивать способности социопатов. Они умеют заставлять людей поступать так, как им хочется, и их использовать.

— Похоже, что твой социопат оказался социопатом-неудачником, — улыбнулась Мэри в зеркало заднего вида.

— Очевидно, да, — хихикнул и Шерлок. — Хотя его внешность, вероятно, тоже сыграла свою роль. Он совершенно за собой не следит. Он наверняка очень рано осознал это — я имею в виду, что он не может получить желаемого — и пошел работать туда, где, коротко говоря, "можно кем-то командовать". Он определенно не глуп, но слишком самолюбив, чтобы суметь подняться по карьерной лестнице. Пытался ускорить повышение ложью, но его поймали. Чуть позже он попробовал снова — воровал вещи, обвиняя других, и собирал слухи, чтобы дискредитировать тех, кто стоял у него на пути. Вот только все пошло не так, как он планировал, и разоблачили именно его, а не тех, кого он пытался подставить.

— Какая неудача.

— У него есть проблемы с одиночеством, но это безусловно не дает ответа на вопрос, почему он убивал своих жертв. По крайней мере, я отказываюсь верить в такое легкое объяснение, — сообщил Шерлок.

— Никто не хотел проводить с ним время, и он стал к этому вынуждать, — подвел итог Джон. Да, это могло быть одним из мотивов, но он тоже сомневался, что все настолько просто.

Шерлок принялся подробно рассказывать, что произошло за день. Как присутствовавший на допросе психолог раздражал его хуже Андерсона. Как преступник прикидывался туповатым, пока Шерлок не сменил подход. А после драки очень старался подтвердить практически все теории, которые высказывал Шерлок. Консультирующий детектив счел это попыткой подхалимажа и начал сыпать оскорблениями, на что психолог разразился возмущенными воплями. Именно тогда Лестрейд решил принять меры и отвез детектива в клинику.

Шерлок хотел вернуться к допросу и порыть поглубже — откопать зловещие причины, которые за всем этим стояли, но к его вящему раздражению Лестрейд не дал ему такой возможности.

В гостиной на Бейкер-стрит было холодно, и Джон растопил камин.

Шерлок, не снимая пальто, сел в свое кресло и подтянул ноги — ну, хоть обувь перед этим снял.

Зазвонил телефон — оказалось, что телефон Мэри, и она поднялась поговорить в комнату Ватсонов.

Напряжение вроде немного спало, и Джон воспользовался этим, чтобы выяснить у своего полу-соседа, что у него на уме.

— Итак, дело раскрыто. Полагаю, остальное доделает и оформит Скотланд-Ярд. Хорошая работа, — похвалил он Шерлока и, не получив реакции, добавил: — Не считая удара по физиономии. Что тебя настолько вывело? Лестрейд сказал, что никогда тебя таким не видел.

Друг довольно долго молчал, вся его фигура буквально излучала напряжение. Похоже, он до сих пор еще был взбудоражен.

— Был какой-то триггер? — наконец спросил Джон, так и не получив ответа.

— Нет.

— В таком случае, что случилось?

— Я не знаю.

— Так себя вести не в твоем характере. Что произошло? На что ты так среагировал?

— Я не... Я не знаю.

— Я хочу помочь.

— Это больше не повторится, — Шерлок явно злился на себя — и на то, что ему этим досаждают.

Через мгновение раздался короткий стук в дверь, и в квартиру вошел Майкрофт Холмс, хотя никто из друзей не услышал его прибытия.

— Тебе придется все нам объяснить, Шерлок, — не здороваясь, произнес он. — Мне нужны доказательства, что ты не сошел с ума. Ты сделал огромную глупость. И по-прежнему бегаешь от своих проблем, верно?

— Майкрофт, пожалуйста. Это неправда и никому не поможет. Мы работаем над проблемой, — повернулся к нему Джон.

— Сегодняшние события показывают, что улучшения нет ни на йоту.

— Он над этим работает.

— Майкрофт, лучше займись своими делами, — наконец произнес Шерлок. Он встал, подкинул в камин пару поленьев и сел за обеденный стол, показательно игнорируя брата. — И я вполне способен отвечать сам, спасибо, Джон, — добавил он тоном, который можно было назвать каким угодно, но только не дружелюбным.

Джон расстроено уронил плечи. Когда Шерлок наконец успокоился, он испытал облегчение, и вот теперь Майкрофт опять все испортил.

— Тебе _нужна_ профессиональная помощь, _это _не пройдет _само по себе_.

Шерлок притворился, что не слышит этого и включил ноутбук.

Джон широко раскрыл глаза и потряс головой, сигнализируя Майкрофту прекратить, но тот в ответ только нахмурился.

— Я готов предоставить тебе список великолепных врачей, все высоко рекомендованы агентами с "боевым посттравматическим синдромом".

Джон вздохнул, боясь, что Майкрофт сейчас разрушает фундамент, который он строил последние недели и считал еще не совсем прочным.

Если Майкрофт смотрел в свои камеры, то должен знать, что у них есть прогресс. Так для чего все это?

— Тебе нужна помощь, Шерлок. Ты ведешь себя сумасбродно, и это плохо — что для тебя, что для Джона.

— Не смейте приводить меня в качестве аргумента, — начал злиться и Джон. — Я прекрасно вижу ситуацию, и _это_ не помогает. Я справлюсь.

— Вам с этим не справиться, _доктор_, — ответил Майкрофт.

Значит, все из-за этого? Из-за того, что Шерлок всего раз не сдержался под влиянием стресса? Кроме того, Майкрофт, похоже, считал, что Джон не в состоянии с ним справиться, потому что ему самому слишком плохо.

— Ты извращаешь ситуацию, дорогой брат, — осклабился Шерлок.

— Неужели? Я считаю, что ты должен принять помощь. И было бы неплохим дружеским жестом _не _взваливать эту ношу на плечи Джона. Не выплескивай своих рыбок, братец, это не принесет ничего хорошего.

Последнего предложения Джон не понял, но очень встревожился, поскольку Шерлок в ответ буквально взорвался — он вскочил с такой силой и скоростью, что опрокинул кресло.

— Не смей так себя вести! — закричал он.

— Опять выходишь из равновесия? Не слишком разумно, — холодно произнес Майкрофт.

Лицо Шерлока застыло, но через несколько секунд его черты принужденно расслабились.

— Иди к черту, Майкрофт, — совершенно ровным тоном произнес он и, развернувшись, направился к своей комнате.

— Как всегда, сбегаешь.

Шерлок только с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь.

Джон от досады прикрыл глаза.

— Майкрофт, вы разрушаете все мои достижения последних недель, он только-только начал мне открываться. Не делайте этого.

— Боюсь, ваши усилия далеки от достаточных. Лучше позаботьтесь о себе и о вашей жене. Шерлоку нужна профессиональная помощь и, как вы сами говорили, чтобы ее принять, он должен осознать такую необходимость.

— Мы дойдем до этого.

— На такой скорости он не доживет до того момента.

— Пусть, по-вашему мнению, я все делал не так, но вы действительно думаете, что вот _это_ ему поможет? Ваши действия не помогают, а делают противоположное! — всерьез разозлился Джон.

— Я думаю лишь о благополучии своего брата.

— Я знаю, но так нельзя.

— Он должен осознать, что его состояние очень плохо.

— Он это знает.

— И поскольку в таком состоянии он работать не сможет, то рано или поздно натворит какую-то глупость.

— Мы в курсе.

— В последние дни он ведет себя очень странно и, я полагаю, нам надо как можно скорее выяснить причину его нервозности.

— Я в курсе, что _некоторые_ специалисты предлагают использовать конфронтацию, но я, как и мой врач, не поклонник этой идеи. Насколько мне известно, пациентам лучше подходит тщательная и осторожная проработка проблем — проблемы Шерлока, кстати, называются "триггеры". Я сам не раз проходил терапию ПТСР...

— Которая вам не слишком помогла, верно? Ваши проблемы стали решаться, только когда вы нашли то, чего вам не хватало.

Джон снова прикрыл глаза и откинул голову, пытаясь взять под контроль эмоции. Но услышав удаляющиеся шаги, поспешно их распахнул.

Майкрофт прошел через холл и секундой позже раскрыл дверь комнаты Шерлока. Доктор, выругавшись, заторопился за старшим Холмсом.

Для Шерлока такое вторжение, видимо, оказалось весьма неожиданным: он поднял голову, его глаза удивленно расширились. Очевидно, он ожидал больше уважения к своей частной жизни.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Майкрофт и указал на что-то в руке брата. Не дожидаясь ответа, он шагнул вперед и схватил Шерлока за запястье, не давая ему отстраниться. — Чем ты занимаешься?

Джону не удалось увидеть, в чем предмет спора.

— Убирайся! — потребовал детектив.

— Не уберусь! Скажи-ка, почему у тебя на подоконнике стоит миска с кровью?

Шерлок никак не отреагировал. Джон подошел к окну и действительно увидел небольшую миску.

— Это ненормально! Тебе нужна помощь!

— Я в порядке!

— Майкрофт, не заставляйте его об этом говорить. Вы делаете ему больно! — вмешался Джон. Такое уже выходило за рамки братских разборок.

— Ты лжешь. Хотя прекрасно знаешь, что у нас с тобой на ложь аллергия, — в довершение своих слов Майкрофт высоко поднял руку Шерлока, державшую емкость с кровью. — Что же это, если не триггер? — надавил он.

Шерлок на дюйм отвернул лицо и явно сдержался, чтобы не отвернуться сильнее.

— Эксперимент, — в его речи появился горловой акцент.

— Да, разумеется. Не против, если я сейчас проведу свой?

Старший Холмс, не выпуская руки брата, поднял кровь еще выше, практически над их головами.

— Прекрати, — сквозь сжатые зубы прошипел Шерлок.

— Нет.

Шерлок внезапно прекратил сопротивление и через силу втянул в себя воздух.

— Зачем тебе этот запах? Что происходит, когда ты с ним сталкиваешься?

Шерлок продолжал молчать.

— Майкрофт! Прекратите! — Джон подошел ближе, понимая, что ситуация разворачивается по плохому сценарию. — Черт, это твоя кровь? — обратился он к другу.

— Да, — упрямо выдавил Шерлок. Но его голос впервые за все время дрогнул.

— Все дело в цвете? — поддразнивающе легким тоном продолжал свой допрос Майкрофт.

— Нет.

— Положительное напоминание о достигнутой цели?

Шерлок задергался, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки брата.

Беспомощно наблюдавший за этим Джон не представлял, что сделать. Он боялся потревожить красную жидкость и выпустить еще больше запаха-триггера.

— Отпусти меня! — прошипел Шерлок.

— Не отпущу, пока ты не скажешь, к чему все это, — серьезно произнес Майкрофт.

— Это тебя не касается. Если тебе больше нечем заняться, мы можем простоять так хоть весь день, я не против.

— Что ж, часа через три мне, возможно, понадобится перерыв — надо будет сделать звонок в секретные службы, но до тех пор я свободен, — Майкрофт выдерживал легкий тон и сохранял нейтральное выражение.

— Это идиотизм, — выплюнул Шерлок и, что больше всего удивило Джона, перестал вырываться.

Он что-то пытается доказать?

— Не спорю, — согласился старший Холмс.

— Майкрофт, пожалуйста, прекратите, — жестче произнес Джон.

— Нет. Мне жаль, но если он не скажет правду, мне придется выяснить ее самому. Прошу прощения за причиненные неудобства.

Шерлок молча смотрел на брата. К и без того стрессовой ситуации явно примешивалось что-то еще. И это означало, что Шерлок понимает происходящее.

Майкрофт продолжал держать плошку с кровью над их головами, изучая ее в тусклом свете.

— Ты подмешал антикоагулянт?

— Д-да, — выдавил Шерлок.

Джон видел все больше признаков нарастающего стресса: стиснутые челюсти, ставшее неглубоким дыхание, бледность кожных покровов.

— Для чего? — без интереса спросил Майкрофт.

— Меньше... грязи.

Как и Майкрофт, Джон видел ухудшающееся состояние Шерлока. На лбу детектива появились капельки пота, взгляд стал превращаться в стеклянный.

Доктор отчаянно пытался придумать, как ликвидировать ситуацию. Потом он внезапно осознал, зачем Шерлок держит на подоконнике миску с кровью, и у него отпала челюсть. Шерлок заставлял себя терпеть запах крови, чтобы таким образом нейтрализовать свою на него реакцию.

— Черт, — пробормотал он, но никто из братьев не обратил на него внимания.

— Важно, чтобы кровь была человеческой? — приторно-сладким тоном произнес старший Холмс, и Джон испытал сильное желание врезать ему по физиономии. Майкрофт пытался доказать то, что минуту назад открыл Джон.

Шерлок заколебался, его дыхание участилось.

Решив аккуратно забрать плошку и прекратить все это, Джон придвинулся ближе. Он уже протянул руку, но в этот момент Шерлок без предупреждения покачнулся — его организм не выдержал перенапряжения.

Чтобы не упасть, он рефлекторно схватился за ближайшее, что попалось под руку — плечо брата.

От движения плошка в руке Майкрофта дернулась, и красная жидкость выплеснулась через край, залив Шерлоку половину лица, грудь и плечо, а кроме того, пиджак Майкрофта и рукав и кисть Джона.

Крови в плошке оказалось намного больше, чем предполагал Джон.

Шерлок с ужасом втянул в себя воздух и осел назад, приземлившись на обе руки и колено.

Не ожидавший падения брата, Майкрофт растерянно застыл на месте. Он опустил взгляд на свой пиджак и разлитую кровь.

Джон удивился не меньше. Он ожидал реакции на запах, но не _такого_.

Вонь многократно усилилась, и Джон поморщился.

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо, — выругался он.

В следующее мгновение Шерлоку удалось собрать минимум самообладания, и он нетвердо поднялся на ноги.

Но прежде, чем кто-то успел шевельнуть пальцем, он скрылся в ванной и запер за собой дверь.

— Вот дерьмо!


	40. Глава 40

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 40**

Какое-то мгновение Джон и Майкрофт просто смотрели друг на друга, хотя доктор еще краем глаза отслеживал через дверное стекло движения Шерлока в темной ванной. Когда стало больше белого, Джон понял, что Шерлок стянул пиджак.

Хорошо, значит, стресс не помешал ему получить облегчение.

Майкрофт стоял в странной позе, но Джона это не интересовало. Он напряженно прикидывал, сколько еще подождать, прежде чем войти в ванную, но в любом случае надо было сперва избавиться от старшего Холмса.

— У него снова паническая атака? — спросил тот.

— Не знаю. Что очевидно, поскольку он там, а я — здесь. Мне сначала надо его осмотреть. Запах вызвал стрессовую реакцию. И я должен предотвратить ее превращение в нечто посерьезней, так что простите...

Но вместо того, чтобы оставить сей вопрос Джону, как тот надеялся, старший Холмс направился за ним к ванной.

Джон остановился. Последнее, что сейчас нужно Шерлоку, это незваная компания.

Он услышал, как за дверью включился душ, и испытал некоторое облегчение. Значит, сознания Шерлока хватает, чтобы хотя бы смыть кровь. Джон видел, как фигура за матовым стеклом медленно переступает бортик ванной.

— Даже не думайте! — резко обратился он к Майкрофту. — Это было ненужной жестокостью и теперь отбросит нас на несколько недель назад!

— Я не мог... я не думал, что... — покровительственный тон старшего Холмса внезапно куда-то испарился.

— Да, не думали. Я с самого начала об этом говорил. Дайте _мне_ с этим справиться! — в голосе Джона сквозил откровенный гнев. — Вы же понимаете, что ваш стоицизм ему не поможет.

Майкрофт двинулся было мимо него, и Джон решил, что пора применить силу. Он схватил "британское правительство" за плечо.

— Нет!

Джон тут же его выпустил, посчитав, что самого жеста должно быть достаточно.

Майкрофт зашипел, явно испытывая дискомфорт. Но хватка Джона ведь была не настолько сильна.

Шерлок медленно передвигался под душем и, похоже, старался смыть кровь. Значит, он, по крайней мере, частично в себе и его не рвет.

— Будем ждать, пока он не потеряет сознание? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, его голос так и сочился сарказмом.

— Нет! И я не хочу, чтобы вы туда заходили. Он в любом случае будет чувствовать себя очень дерьмово и радости при виде вас не почувствует. Бога ради, дайте мне разобраться с тем, что произошло!

— Джон, вы не сможете сделать это один. Позвольте мне вызывать специалиста.

Ну, по крайней мере, Майкрофт интересуется его согласием. Или притворяется, что интересуется.

— Сейчас он не согласится разговаривать с психиатром или психотерапевтом, так что пока не время! Плавали, знаем. Он мне доверился, и нам нужно вместе это проработать. Не только ради его блага, но и ради моего тоже. Ему нужны люди, которым он доверяет, и это может оказаться важнее, чем врачебная квалификация.

— Когда он занимался разоблачением организации Мориарти, то часто вел себя иррационально, потому что вас не было рядом. Сантименты сильно мешали работе. Он даже говорил мне об этом, хотя, конечно, не распространяясь. Он не демонстрировал такой заботы о другом человеческом существе уже много лет, а может, и никогда, — голос старшего Холмса скорее напоминал "мысли вслух", чем обращение к Джону.

— Что? — выплюнул Джон, раздраженный внезапной переменой темы.

Внезапно лицо Майкрофта отразило намек на нечто, сильно напоминавшее Джону боль. Как весь его облик мог настолько измениться за две минуты? Майкрофт такой же упрямый баран, как и его младший брат.

— Боюсь, я уже видел его таким... озлобленным и непредсказуемым. В первый раз это привело к наркотикам... а совсем недавно в моем кабинете — к срыву... Джон, я не могу рисковать тем, что он снова вернется к своим старым привычкам. Мне _нужно_ его спасти.

Майкрофт снова шагнул к ванной и, потянувшись к дверной ручке, скорчил гримасу.

Джон теперь уже не сомневался, что он испытывает физическую боль. Но дверь была заперта, а Джон занимал стратегическое положение у той, что была в коридоре, и перекрывал возможность войти в ванную с другой стороны.

— Постойте, но разве не вы декларировали, что неравнодушие — это не преимущество? И даже неоднократно, — Джон припомнил, что Шерлок однажды произнес эту фразу, а когда он спросил, где тот подцепил эту ерунду, детектив сообщил, что получил такой совет от своего брата. И Майкрофт даже когда-то упоминал этот тезис при Джоне.

— Да, разумеется. Именно небезразличие к жизни Шерлока меня этому научило. Оно сделало мою жизнь намного труднее. Я ведь много раз говорил вам, что за него беспокоюсь.

Джон покачал головой.

— Так покажите это! Позаботьтесь о нем. Ему сейчас требуется забота. И не от человека, которому платят за это зарплату. Шерлоку нужно, чтобы о нем заботились по-настоящему. Чтобы отнеслись с любовью и действительно слушали, а не просто поддакивали, изображая понимание. Я был на его месте, Майкрофт. И у меня не было такого человека, когда я через все это проходил, что было едва ли не самым худшим.

— Шерлок не такой, как вы.

Пока Джон говорил, лицо Майкрофта постепенно приобретало опасное выражение, и Джону даже подумалось, не грозит ли им штурм спецназа с заданием удалить его из квартиры.

Но к его огромному удивлению, лицо старшего Холмса внезапно изменилось. И не только оно, но и язык тела, и голос.

— Майкрофт, Шерлоку нужны те, кому он доверяет, кого знает — нужны мы с вами, — продолжал Джон, — И мы должны работать сообща, чтобы ему помочь. Не устраняйтесь, не спихивайте его каким-нибудь психиатрам.

— Он явно показал, что не желает моей помощи.

— Он не желает, чтобы над ним насмешничали. Кроме того, он не умеет ни просить о помощи, ни принимать ее. Я знаю, что вы за него переживаете, так вот, пришло время это продемонстрировать. Неравнодушие означает помогать не в том, что, _вы_ считаете, ему нужно, а в чем он _действительно_ нуждается.

Майкрофт закрыл глаза и сжал губы в тонкую линию. Его лицо напомнило Джону об их встрече незадолго до прыжка Шерлока: когда Джон пришел к старшему Холмсу в "Диоген" из-за того, что тот сделал Шерлока приманкой для Мориарти. У них состоялся неловкий разговор, из которого Джон выяснил, что, собственно, произошло.

Майкрофт находился в состоянии сильного стресса, хотя лишь немногие, вероятно, смогли бы это понять.

Через пару минут, которые на самом деле, скорее всего, были парой мгновений, Майкрофт, поморщившись, выпрямился.

— Аргумент принят. Как будем действовать?

Решимость и горе, прозвучавшее в его голосе, убедили Джона отказаться от попыток его прогнать.

— Ладно. Мой темп, мои решения.

— Хорошо. Шерлок вам доверяет, значит, и мне стоит сделать то же самое.

Майкрофт что, пытается извиниться?

Он столь же талантлив в этом, как и его брат.

Джон прислушался к тому, что доносилось из ванной, и понял, что звук льющейся воды стал монотонным; это означало, что Шерлок перестал передвигаться под душем.

Поскольку дверь из комнаты Шерлока была заперта, Джон пошел к той, что вела в ванную из коридора. Майкрофт следовал за ним по пятам.

Доктор на ходу стянул запятнанный кровью свитер и бросил его на пол.

— Снимайте все, где на чем есть кровь, — сообщил он "британскому правительству".

Дважды постучав и не получив ответа, Джон осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Она оказалась не заперта.

В ванной было темно, единственный свет проникал из комнаты Шерлока.

Когда глаза Джона привыкли к темноте и он увидел друга, то невольно переглотнул.

Шерлок сидел в ванне, полностью одетый и безвольный. Сверху на него лился душ и, поскольку он не потрудился задернуть занавеску, на кафельном полу уже собрались лужи воды. Глаза детектива были закрыты, он сидел, опустив голову и чуть повернув ее в сторону бортика.

Джон шагнул к другу.

— Эй, я вхожу. — Никакой реакции. — Шерлок?

— Что случилось? — негромко спросила из коридора Мэри, но Джон ее проигнорировал.

— Шерлок? — позвал он еще раз.

Так и не получив никакой реакции, Джон коснулся руки Шерлока — она была холодна, как лед.

Потрогав льющуюся из душа воду, доктор удивленно втянул в себя воздух — она тоже была холодной.

Он торопливо выключил душ и похлопал Шерлока по руке. По-прежнему никакой реакции.

Джон напомнил себе, что надо быть осторожным и не провоцировать чего-нибудь нежелательного.

Шерлок дышал неровно, но не настолько часто, чтобы это тревожило.

— Он без сознания? Во власти кошмара? — тихо спросил Майкрофт, опускаясь на колени перед ванной. Он был в одной рубашке, испачканные пиджак и жилет он оставил в коридоре.

— Успокойтесь, нет, не во власти, — ответила ему от порога Мэри.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Мне есть с чем сравнивать, — намекнула она на кошмары Джона. — Для кошмаров он слишком тихий, при них обычно больше движений, разных подергиваний. Он скорее напоминает застывшего в ужасе очевидца, отчего я заключаю, что...

— Заткнитесь вы оба, — прошептал Джон. Его ужаснуло, что она видела в таком состоянии настолько часто, что может определить разницу. — Даже Шерлок не смог бы заснуть, если на него потоком льется вода. Дайте мне небольшое полотенце.

— Шерлок?.. Я сейчас к тебе прикоснусь, — предупредил он, после чего осторожно ухватил Шерлока под шею и приподнял голову. Потом подложил сделанную из полотенца подушку и аккуратно опустил на нее голову друга.

Джон мягко убрал с безвольного лица мокрые волосы, одновременно считая пульс на шее.

— Шерлок, ты дома и в безопасности... ты сейчас в душе. Приди в себя!

Мэри подмигнула Джону, привлекая его внимание и, когда тот кивнул, негромко сказала:

— Постучи его по ключице и поговори с ним. С тобой срабатывало.

Джон осторожно постучал пальцами по ключице Шерлока.

— Надо посильнее, чтобы он почувствовал, — пояснила Мэри. — Я уйду, как только он начнет приходить в себя. Незачем ранить его гордость моим присутствием. А ты прикасайся к нему, это поможет. Сделать сладкий чай?

Джон в ответ кивнул и, приняв ее совет, постучал по ключице сильнее.

— Шерлок, ну давай же, проснись.

Тот издал тихий придушенный звук, и Мэри растворилась за дверью.

— Шерлок, у тебя флешбэк. То, что ты сейчас переживаешь, давно в прошлом. Вернись ко мне. Мы сейчас дома, на Бейкер-стрит.

Джон чуть передвинулся — встал на колено и наклонился к Шерлоку.

С губ друга сорвалось что-то тихое и жалобное, но если это было какое-то слово, Джон не смог его разобрать. Потом оно повторилось, и на этот раз доктор уже понял. В груди что-то болезненно заныло, и он стиснул челюсти.

— Д-джо-он...

Шерлок звал _его_. И этот зов разрывал душу, а беззащитность Шерлока просто шокировала.

Джон не представлял, как на это ответить, и потому сделал ту единственную вещь, что пришла ему в голову — он взял Шерлока за руку и сжал пальцы.

— Я здесь, Шерлок. Посмотри на меня!

На этот раз друг немного сдвинул голову в его сторону, и Джон положил другую руку ему на лоб.

— Вот так, молодец, так и надо, — ласково произнес он, постукивая Шерлока по руке, на этот раз уже более мягко.

Дверь на мгновение открылась: Мэри поставила принесенный из гостиной торшер и включила его. Торшер засветил мягким, неярким светом, и наконец-то дал возможность хоть что-то увидеть. Мэри снова исчезла за дверью.

— Что я могу сделать? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Просто будьте рядом. Поговорите с ним, разговор здесь как якорь. Только не надо на него давить. Просто подождите. Если он хотя бы наполовину придет в себя, можно попробовать к нему обратиться. Проследите, чтобы он не ускользал обратно в воспоминания. Если решите отвлечь, расскажите что-нибудь хорошее.

Шерлок дернулся всем телом и задрожал. Джон погладил его лоб большим пальцем.

— Ну же, открой глаза, — попросил он и потом обратился к Майкрофту: — Заткните ванну пробкой и пустите теплую воду. От тепла ему станет комфортнее, — Джон, кроме всего прочего, опасался, что Шерлок может войти в шок.

Майкрофт мгновенно последовал его словам.

Когда потекла вода, Шерлок внезапно заворчал и вскинул руки, словно хотел защитить лицо, но Джон перехватил его кисти.

— Открой глаза!— твердо приказал он. — Ты в душе!

Шерлок несколько раз моргнул, но взгляд его был стеклянным, в нем отсутствовало сознание.

— Шерлок, ты дома. Послушай, что говорит Джон, — в первый раз обратился Майкрофт к своему брату.

— Джо...н... позабться о Мйкрфте, — пробормотал Шерлок, и глаза Джона расширились от удивления. Он-то думал, что Шерлок разозлится или отпустит что-нибудь ядовитое в адрес брата.

Другая странность состояла в том, что Шерлок говорил не в направлении Джона — он тянулся к противоположной стороне ванной, по-прежнему, отвернув лицо.

— Шерлок, все хорошо.

— Нет, он... у него идет кровь... Джон? — Шерлок явно пытался дотянуться до стены за бортиком ванной.

— Что? — Джон повернулся к Майкрофту. — О чем это он?

Старший Холмс заколебался.

— Майкрофт! — прошипел Джон. — Хотя бы скажите ему, что вы в порядке.

Майкрофт опустился рядом с ним на колени и взял младшего брата за руку, мягко заставив его вновь повернуть голову в их сторону.

— Шерлок, ты меня слышишь? Я в порядке. Это просто царапина. Я знаю, что текла кровь, но выглядело много хуже, чем было на самом деле. И это уже в прошлом... Ты в безопасности... дома на Бейкер-стрит. Посмотри на меня.

Глаза Шерлока по-прежнему смотрели в никуда — он пока еще к ним не вернулся, но немного расслабился. Теплая вода и знакомые прикосновения явно давали положительный эффект.

— Вы ранены? — не удержался Джон и глянул на старшего Холмса.

— Это не ваша забота, особенно сейчас. Позаботьтесь о моем брате.

— Иисусе, у вас в семье есть хоть один человек, который не проявляет ослиной глупости, когда дело доходит до его здоровья?

— Наша мать, — поделился Майкрофт.

— Мать... Есть что-то, что она или вы в прошлом делали, что бы ему нравилось? Какое-нибудь прикосновение или еще что-то?

Джон мягко отвел мокрые волосы с лица Шерлока и на мгновение накрыл ладонью его голову. Несколько дней назад этот жест подействовал на друга успокаивающе.

— Шерлок, может, ты все-таки выберешься из своей головы и для разнообразия к нам присоединишься? — произнес он, лишь бы что-то сказать.

— Воспользуйтесь шампунем, — предложил Майкрофт.

— Что? — не понял Джон.

Майкрофт заколебался, словно не был уверен, что стоит этим делиться.

— Когда он был малышом и надо было принимать ванну, единственное, что ему нравилось — когда мать ему мыла голову. По крайней мере, таков был мой вывод, поскольку только в этот период он успокаивался и переставал брыкаться. Но я не думаю, что он ненавидел купание само по себе, просто он знал, что затем его отправят в постель.

Джон поднял брови. Не слишком ли это личное? С другой стороны, в волосах Шерлока все равно оставались частицы крови, их в любом случае надо смыть.

Постукивание по ключице, оно продрало его до мозга костей.

— Шерлок? — послышался долгожданный голос Джона.

Привкус боли на языке обжег легкие горечью. Шерлок чувствовал себя ужасно.

— _Может, ты все-таки выберешься из своей головы и для разнообразия к нам присоединишься?_

Точно, он же в 221Б и никого уже не преследует. Никто не преследует его.

Что вообще происходит?

Успокаивающе теплая рука на голове, приятное прикосновение — лучшее, что он испытывал за последние годы, блаженное ощущение безопасности, почти как сон. Да, наверное, это действительно не реальность, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Он это только вообразил?

Его окружало тепло и безопасность, но он чувствовал, что где-то в темном углу маячит напоминание о панике и полнейшем отчаянии. Значит, должна быть реальность.

И в тот же миг вернулись воспоминания: кровь, залившая его кровь.

Шерлок дернулся и тревожно втянул носом воздух, пытаясь уловить запах свежей крови.

Но ничего подобного не почувствовал.

Только запах душа и чистящего средства, которым пользуется миссис Хадсон. Потом он ощутил липнущую к телу одежду, а его нос учуял аромат джонова шампуня.

Плавные и осторожные массирующие движения прошлись по волосам, а следом теплый несильный дождик.

Точно, душ.

Превозмогая хвойно-зеленое давление, он с трудом открыл тяжелые, словно налитые свинцом веки.

— Джон?

Оранжевый свет стал для него шокирующим ударом. И... что Майкрофт делает в его ванной?

Перед глазами у Шерлока все плясало и расплывалось.

— Эй... — Джон появился на линии его взгляда. — Ты был в полной отключке. Сейчас ты со мной?

Шерлок попытался кивнуть, но тело отказывалось подчиняться.

— Где ты был? — Майкрофт действительно был здесь, Шерлок слышал его голос.

— Не напоминайте ему, — предостерег Джон.

Точно, он был в Сербии. Но едва об этом задумавшись, он сразу оттолкнул приближающиеся воспоминания, он не хотел туда возвращаться.

Он пытался уклониться и отвернуться, сам толком не понимая, от чего отворачивается. Он просто чувствовал, что в сознание проникает что-то плохое, и пытался свернуться клубочком.

— Нет! Не смей туда возвращаться, — Джон мягко перехватил его за плечо и не стал убирать руку. — Останься со мной.

Это был явный приказ. Шерлок про себя улыбнулся. Как же он скучал по приказам Джона... Некоторые очень приятно было сейчас услышать.

Он никогда не думал, что может оказаться в столь уязвимом положении в чьем-то чужом присутствии, но сейчас он был таким перед Джоном — а, может, еще и перед Майкрофтом, если тот ему не привиделся — но Шерлока это не беспокоило. Джон не ушел — за последние недели он столько раз видел Шерлока отвратительно слабым, но все равно оставался рядом. Это было принятие и, возможно, даже безоговорочная симпатия, безусловная платоническая любовь.

В первый момент это напугало Шерлока. Это было больше, чем он заслуживал, и с чем мог справиться.

Потом понимание накрыло его с головой, хотя он даже не мог толком его осознать.

Разум пришел в такое напряжение, что единственным его желанием было все прекратить, просто выключиться.

— Эй... — Голос Джона прозвучал мягко и... словно издалека.

У Шерлока заболела голова.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Отвратительно, он чувствовал себя отвратительно... и хотел перестать чувствовать.

— Майкрфт? — выдавил он, и внезапно на него нахлынуло воспоминание, как они с братом, спотыкаясь, пробирались в темноте по лесу. Шерлок осознал, что на этот раз триггером, видимо, стал запах Майкрофта в сочетании с кровью.

Он вспомнил, как чуть раньше, в спальне, Майкрофт вынуждал его нюхать кровь. Шерлок до определенного момента оценивал и сохранял все свои реакции, каталогизировал нарастающий стресс и панику. Это было пугающе интересно — во всяком случае, пока он не потерял над собой контроль.

Внезапно ему снова стало трудно дышать. Он вспомнил, где он был — и теперь воспоминания грозили затянуть его в собственный омут.

— Шерлок, ты со мной? — озадаченно спросил Джон.

Разумеется.

Нет, он _хотел_ оставаться с Джоном, но лес сгущался над ним, доминировал, заползал в разум. Хотя это был не лес — в темноте проступили более оформленные силуэты — нет, это была территория, окружавшая цитадель барона Мапертиуса.

Жизнь очень иррациональна. Шерлок засомневался, какая из реальностей настоящая.

Лба коснулась чья-то рука, и вода громко заплескалась. В реальной жизни у него наверняка бы перехватило дыхание от такого шума.

— Шерлок, ты меня слышишь? — Голос Майкрофта.

Похоже, с братом сейчас все нормально. Хорошо.

Но просто невыносимо, насколько хрупка граница между жизнью и смертью. Между смертоносной ситуацией и безопасностью. Они оба едва не погибли тогда в Сербии.

Само понятие жизни выглядело сейчас нереальным.

Шерлок снова ощутил, что словно от себя отделяется.

И вспомнив подробнее, что произошло во время побега, он испытал внезапный удар страха и судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

Майкрофт получил пулю от одного из охранников — стрелок, на удачу, оказался совсем рядом, и они успели его нейтрализовать раньше, чем он успел забить тревогу. Они одолели его в рукопашную.

Шерлок не хотел быть здесь, только не в этом лесу.

Теплая рука Джона действовала невероятно успокаивающе. Шерлок заставил себя открыть глаза и уставился на друга — тот был очень близко, совсем рядом. Шерлок мог бы беспрепятственно его коснуться. Но он слишком боялся, что как на заброшенном заводе, ощутит пустоту, просто воздух.

Джон действительно здесь, или это очередное видение из-за лихорадки?

Сможет ли он найти дорогу назад к своей жизни?

К жизни, которая у него была.

Ведь так должно быть?

Реальность превратилась в нечто странное и непредсказуемое... все, абсолютно все, становилось призрачным, эфемерным — по крайней мере, во время таких приступов. Сейчас он помнил, как каталогизировал свои реакции и те события, что последовали за столкновением с запахом крови. Но вопреки его намерениям сохранить и проанализировать информацию, его просто опять затянуло в воспоминания, и он ничего, абсолютно ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Да, это был... ад. Раньше он считал понятие ада ложным, но сейчас уже не был в этом настолько уверен.

Для чего нужно вообще что-то отслеживать?

И почему там, где умирали другие, ему удалось выжить?

Вот тот бездомный уже миновал состояние жизни, почему же Шерлок еще здесь?

Нужно, чтобы Джон был в безопасности... как и раненый сейчас Майкрофт.

— Эй, давай же, посмотри на меня.

Джон был рядом, живой и здоровый, и такой прекрасно наивный.

Или его не было?

Такое же решение в свое время принимал Джон, когда молил "Боже, дай мне жить"?

Сколько же у него было мужества, чтобы желать возвращения к тому безумию, которое называют "жизнью".

Майкрофт под его руками судорожно втянул в себя воздух... Шерлок на холодном подлеске дрожал крупной дрожью, несмотря на то, что Майкрофт отдал ему свою шинель.

Их окружал влажный запах мха.

Шерлок испытал почти эйфорическое облегчение, когда брат нетвердо поднялся на ноги, пусть с искаженным болью лицом, но живой и способный передвигаться. Поддерживая друг друга, они пошли вперед.

С руками в крови и страдая от боли.

— Шерлок, я знаю, что тебе сейчас очень плохо, и ты получишь облегчение, только соберись чуть-чуть с силами... — эхом пронесся по темноте голос Джона.

Это хорошо, речь привязывала его к земле, словно якорь, пусть он и не мог разобрать слов.

Пожалуйста, продолжай говорить, если удобно.

Что-то твердое и холодное прижалось к губам, и языка коснулась прохладная жидкость. Ее горький вкус принес Шерлоку плохие ассоциации, и он попытался сесть, желая отмахнуться от чашки и выплюнуть то, что ему влили в рот.

Хотя нечто хорошее в этом неприятном тоже присутствовало — оно дополнительно привязывало его к реальности. Влитое на вкус оказалось омерзительным, а руки, которые удерживали Шерлока, действовали твердо и уверенно.

Странное сжимающее ощущение воды, напитавшей рубашку и брюки, тоже незаметно добралось до его восприятия. Ощущение тела вернулось сильнейшей темно-синей волной.

Нехорошо.

Слишком резко и сильно. Шерлок мгновенно ощутил все поры своего ноющего и усталого "транспорта".

Боль усилилась.

Ему хотелось стянуть носки — кроме спины, у него ныли и поврежденные пальцы. Брючный пояс неприятно сдавливал внутренности.

Шерлок снова принял сидячее положение и на этот раз уже почувствовал свои руки. После некоторого колебания они послушно помогли ему избавиться от носков, после чего кто-то расстегнул на нем ремень и рубашку.

Шерлок откинулся на спину... на что-то мягкое... влажное полотенце.

На груди возникло что-то холодное.

Стетоскоп. Джон проводит осмотр.

Манжетка тонометра обхватила руку.

Шерлоку удалось снова открыть глаза.

— Джон...

Это "чертоговый" Джон или настоящий?

Доктор посмотрел на него, его глаза были полны беспокойства.

— Я здесь, Шерлок.

Шерлоку все же удалось выдавить усталую улыбку.

Он попытался заговорить, но голоса не было, и он откашлялся.

— Не останавливайся.

— Что? — на лице Джона отразилось то ли раздражение, то ли недоверие, то ли изумление.

— Только что понял... физическое ощущение... дает мне опору.

— О, хорошо, так и должно быть.

Через пару мгновений кто-то поднял из воды его безвольную руку и вложил в нее мягкую губку.

Шерлок снова открыл глаза.

— Давай, выходи из своей головы. Сосредоточься на окружающем. Это поможет. Помойся немного.

Разве здесь секунду назад не было Майкрофта? Куда он делся?

— Майкрофт? — спросил он у Джона.

— Отошел переодеться в сухие брюки. Через минуту должен вернуться.

— У меня был... флешбэк.

— Похоже на то.

— Как я могу быть уверен?

— Шерлок, не смей. Ты только что с трудом к нам вернулся. Возвращаться обратно к воспоминаниям было бы сейчас не сильно умным поступком. Ты же знаешь, что это может спровоцировать новый приступ.

— Я должен разобраться... это было ужасно. Надо сохранить где-то в безопасном месте.

— Хорошо... Будь осторожен.

— Мне описать?

Но доктор вместо ответа спросил:

— Приступ был сильный? Ты осознавал, что на самом деле вокруг тебя?

— Да. Нет. Только в начале. Мне надо смыть _это_.

— Что именно?

— Запах. Я... — дыхание Шерлока участилось, он хватал открытым ртом воздух. В сознании внезапно всплыл ужас последних минут — его организм отреагировал на одну только мысль о запахе крови. Боль, особенно в спине, усилилась.

— Вот видишь, именно об этом я и говорю! Не ходи туда! Это чертовски плохая идея. Сейчас ведь опять спровоцируешь! — мягко отругал его Джон. — Оставайся со мной, не ходи туда.

Шерлок переглотнул, принял из рук доктора бутылку шампуня и постарался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы еще раз вымыть волосы.

Дрожащими и нетвердыми движениями он попытался принять сидячее положение, но Джон удержал его лежа.

— Постой, мы тебе поможем.

Через пару мгновений Майкрофт приподнял Шерлока с одной стороны, а Джон с другой.

Шерлок скосил взгляд и зажмурился — на него нахлынула тошнота, перед глазами затанцевали черные точки.

— Все хорошо. Мы тебя держим.

Хватка на локтях и плечах усилилась.

Через пару секунд его завернули в полотенце и помогли выпрямиться, но ноги Шерлока не держали.

Его разум, видимо, не зафиксировал отвратительную процедуру избавления от мокрой одежды и натягивания пижамы, ибо следующее, что он осознал — его тянут вверх и вперед.

— Давайте перенесем его на кровать.

— Нет, — хрипло запротестовал Шерлок.

— Не глупи. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Диван, — настоял детектив.

Его завернули в дополнительные одеяла.

Прикосновения оказались не так ужасны, как он ожидал. Они не были обезличенными и стерильными, как в больнице — нет, они были нежными и осторожными. Впервые в жизни Шерлок осознал разницу между этими прикосновениями. Разницу между состоянием уязвимости и когда о тебе заботятся.

Он ощущал большую усталость, голову сдавило туманно-серым давлением, которое быстро затмило собой все остальное

С того момента, как он всплыл на поверхность сознания, его постоянно окружали монотонно-бормочущие голоса Майкрофта, Джона и Мэри, но уследить за разговором было трудно, а вникать в смысл и того хуже. Понимание речи то появлялось, то исчезало, что невероятно раздражало Шерлока.

Его словно заперли в полунепроницаемом пузыре, который вел себя как хотел.

Шерлок до сих пор чувствовал себя разъединенным с реальностью.

По пути к дивану он задрожал от холода и усталости, и его разум опять подчинил себе "транспорт", вынудив его капитулировать.

Прежде чем они успели добраться до места, мир внезапно откатился куда-то в сторону без малейшего предупреждения.


	41. Глава 41

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 41**

Ощутив, что Шерлок внезапно потяжелел, Джон автоматически вцепился в него покрепче. Майкрофт со своей стороны без проблем поддержал брата, хотя и издал удивленный звук. Вдвоем тащить Шерлока было не так уж трудно. Старший Холмс, бывший на несколько сантиметров выше Шерлока, мог нести его под более удобным углом.

— Так, давайте его положим.

— Да. Он, наверное, будет спать как убитый. Его организм так иногда делает, просто отключает его. Не думаю, что Шерлоку сейчас удастся одержать над ним верх, — сообщил Майкрофт.

Поморщившись, он осторожно закинул себе на плечо руку брата, и они с Джоном дотащили его безвольное тело те несколько шагов, что еще отделяли их от дивана.

Они вдвоем опустили Шерлока на сидение.

Еще стягивая с друга мокрую одежду на пару с Майкрофтом, Джон осознал, что старшему Холмсу не впервой это делать. Тот явно знал, где лучше взяться, за что поддержать и где потянуть. Передвигать абсолютно пассивного и безвольного человека — задача не из легких, и большинство людей оказываются в растерянности, когда с этим сталкиваются.

Джон и раньше считал, что Майкрофт имеет нормальное здоровое телосложение для человека его возраста, и не понимал постоянных пререканий Шерлока с братом на эту тему, а сейчас он еще понял, что Майкрофт сильнее, чем кажется.

Шерлок, видимо, спал и уже не был тревожно-бледным. Дыхание медленное, пульс быстроват, но в целом все ничего.

Отправившись за своей медсумкой, чтобы еще раз провести осмотр, Джон прошел мимо Мэри. Она явно внимательно следила за происходящим, но удерживалась от вмешательства. Ей хватило мудрости дать Майкрофту поучаствовать и осознать то, что она сама поняла еще несколько недель назад.

Джон улыбнулся и быстро поцеловал ее в щеку.

— Я люблю тебя.

Вернувшись, он увидел, что Майкрофт подтыкает Шерлоку одеяло, как маленькому, проверяя, чтобы нигде ничего не мерзло.

Закатанные рукава, вымокшая рубашка и брюки — такой вид "британского правительства" казался чужеродным и непривычным, но он демонстрировал Джону братскую любовь и заботу, которые, как он знал, скрывались, в этом мужественном человеке.

Майкрофт не чурался черновой работы, во всяком случае, ради Шерлока.

Джон вновь немного отвернул на Шерлоке одеяло, чтобы померить давление, а старший Холмс, тем временем, разжег в камине огонь.

— Похоже, вам, ребята, не помешало бы выпить, — сказала Мэри из кухни.

— Да, спасибо, — отозвался Майкрофт.

— В кухонном ящике должно что-нибудь найтись, но смотри, чтобы бутылка была запечатана...

— Я знаю, Джон.

Через несколько минут она вручила Майкрофту бокал бренди.

Джон молча осматривал Шерлока, удостоверяясь, что тот в порядке.

Он все еще сердился на Майкрофта — и не только за провокацию флешбэка у Шерлока, но и за всю ту историю с Мориарти, шерлоковым прыжком с крыши и в особенности за то, что он не проявил больше заботы о брате за время его "каникул", как, к немалому раздражению Джона, отзывался о том времени старший Холмс.

Доктор жестом показал, что поговорить лучше на кухне, и Майкрофт с Мэри пошли за ним,закрыв за собой стеклянные двери_._

— Я вижу ваше неодобрение, Джон. И боюсь, вы правы. Мне следовало вас послушать. Просто так мало было прогресса, а я и без того слишком часто его подводил, и мне хотелось на этот раз поступить правильно.

— Раз за разом повторяя ту же ошибку, вы никогда правильно не поступите. Например, оказывая на него давление или ухудшая и без того нелегкую ситуацию. Отличная работа, — озвучил Джон свое осуждение.

Майкрофт в глубокой задумчивости сверлил взглядом пол, и через несколько долгих мгновений доктор решил копнуть поглубже.

— Что произошло во время вашего побега? В какое воспоминание его затянуло?

— Я опоздал, Джон. Опоздал. Ко времени моего появления, Шерлок пробыл в руках врага слишком долго. Он не считал необходимым держать меня в курсе дела — уверен, вы и сами испытывали на себе эту прискорбную черту его характера. Как только мне сообщили, что он попал в плен, я сразу же организовал возможность выдернуть его оттуда.

Майкрофт не испытывал желания об этом рассказывать, Джон видел это по его напряженной позе.

— Я пошел на большой риск, чтобы прибыть туда поскорее, но все равно пришлось еще задержаться, чтобы войти в соответствие с прикрытием. Хотя были и другие факторы, которые отсрочили наше возвращение.

— Так что, черт возьми, произошло?

— Он был не в себе... я имею в виду, избиение, обезвоживание и лишение сна были так ужасны, что сначала он даже не мог идти без посторонней помощи. Когда я понял, что он не сможет сам быстро передвигаться, то мне пришлось перейти к плану Б — нужно было расширить окно возможностей и убедиться, что нам хватит времени — что вылилось в дополнительную задержку и лишние пытки. Но это был единственный способ. Какое-то время я даже не был уверен, что он сознает мою реальность... Он говорил со мной так, словно я был галлюцинацией. И даже запаниковал, когда я освободил его из цепей. Я думал, не заткнуть ли ему рот кляпом, но не смог, рука не поднялась.

Джон раздраженно фыркнул, хотя и понимал, что бывают ситуации, когда подобные вещи спасают жизнь.

— Но потом он успокоился и уже замолкал, когда я просил его об этом.

Майкрофт глотнул бренди.

— Выбравшись из подвала, мы последовали моим тщательно спланированным маршрутом через дикие заросли вокруг поместья. Тропа должна была быть пуста, но один из идиотов-охранников решил тайком позвонить своей подружке, и мы на него наткнулись. Он так увлекся нашептыванием по телефону грязных секретов, что фактически нас не заметил. Мы увидели его и остановились, но было уже слишком поздно, он заметил движение. Он отреагировал довольно медленно и не сразу вскинул пистолет, но я не успел выдернуть нас с дороги. Он нас не видел, но вслепую выстрелил по кустам. Одна из пуль оцарапала мне плечо. Мне удалось нейтрализовать нашего нападавшего, но рана сильно кровоточила, и Шерлок не смог... его органы чувств в тот момент оказались не самым надежным источником информации.

— И что это означает?

— Когда он понял, что меня ранили, то на какой-то момент сильно запаниковал. Засуетился, потрясенный то ли видом моей крови, то ли возможным тяжелым ранением. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он приходил в такой ужас из-за какой-то небольшой царапины. Именно тогда я стал понимать, что что-то не так. Я никогда его таким не видел. Но я думал, что это связано с его плохим состоянием.

Майкрофт отпил еще бренди.

— Боюсь, он незадолго до этого сдался и просто не поверил моему появлению.

— Он говорил, что когда становилось очень плохо, он представлял рядом меня, — поделился Джон. — Возможно, он призывал на помощь и вашу виртуальную версию.

— Да, конечно, тем более, что я не вмешался сразу... мне пришлось сначала понаблюдать. Вытащить его оттуда было очень сложной задачей.

— Вы сидели и смотрели, как его пытают!

Несколько недель назад, только узнав, что пережил Шерлок, Джон накричал на старшего Холмса — за то, что тот натворил перед прыжком Шерлока, и за то, что наблюдал за пытками своего брата[1].

Майкрофт отреагировал удивительно покаянно: выразил сожаление, что не смог раньше вмешаться, дважды извинился и терпеливо вынес весь поток негатива.

— Как я уже говорил, да, мне пришлось. И на всю жизнь останется для меня одним из самых страшных воспоминаний. Вина и сожаление лежат на мне тяжким бременем. Если бы я мог это предотвратить, я бы это сделал. Но вмешайся я раньше, и мы бы погибли оба. Это был единственный способ.

— Черт подери, Майкрофт! — выругался доктор.

— Видите ли, я был уверен, что мое присутствие покажет Шерлоку, что ситуация под контролем, а перспектива обязательного спасения облегчит его страдания. Я ошибался. Мое присутствие не дало ему ощущения безопасности. Мне не удалось его защитить.

— Ваше присутствие могло добавить ему ощущения беспомощности. Насколько я знаю, невозможность контролировать, что с тобой происходит, может ускорять возникновение травмы.

Джон больше видел, чем слышал, как опустошен и потрясен старший Холмс. Его поза говорила красноречивее всяких слов. Не оставалось сомнений, что Майкрофт действительно долго и подробно над этим думал.

Джон имел представление об их побеге: он читал отчет и там были наметки, что все прошло не так гладко, как планировалось, и оттого не было задокументировано. Он пытался расспросить Антею, но она, как обычно, держала рот на замке.

— Да, верно. Ощущение уязвимости, когда с тобой могут сделать все, что угодно, и/или беспомощность — сильный фактор в развитии психологической травмы, — согласился Майкрофт.

— Откуда вы...?

— Я консультировался с одним специалистом из числа тех, что я пытался рекомендовать Шерлоку. Я хотел точно знать, с чем имеет дело мой брат, и обсудил его поведение с одним нашим психологом.

— Ну, хоть вы не читали книгу, — Джон закатил глаза.

— Простите?

Занимавшаяся приготовлением ужина Мэри раздраженно фыркнула.

— Неважно. Итак, Шерлок в конце концов уверился, что вы не истекаете кровью и не при смерти, и вы с ним отправились дальше.

— Он никак не мог избавиться от стресса из-за моей раны, и я очень обрадовался, когда нам все-таки удалось отыскать спрятанную машину. Немного покружив, мы добрались до небольшого аэродрома и вылетели в Бари. Это было мучительное испытание: мы оба были не в форме, и Шерлока еще, кажется, несколько раз затягивало или бросало в Чертоги, так что он из них не мог выйти.

Джону подумалось, не может ли Майкрофт описывать так называемый "взгляд на тысячу ярдов"[2]. Или Шерлок действительно был в Чертогах?

— Ладно, снимайте рубашку, — резко сменил Джон направление. Ему требовалась небольшая передышка, чтобы все осознать... и отодвинуть подальше ощущение безысходности.

Он знал, что Майкрофт очень любит своего брата. Именно это стало причиной их первой встречи и оставалось основной всех последующих. Доходило до смешного, когда политик приходил, чтобы поиграть с младшим братом в детскую игру, просто чтобы побыть в его компании или за ним приглядеть.

То, что Майкрофт лично отправился за Шерлоком во вражеский лагерь, говорило лучше любых слов. Джон даже не совсем поверил, когда впервые это услышал. Он думал, что Майкрофт пошлет за Шерлоком кого-нибудь из своих специально обученных агентов, но тот отправился _сам_, лично взял на себя рискованную "полевую работу".

Сколько бы братья ни ссорились и ни ощетинивались колючками, как бы бесцеремонно друг с другом ни обращались, это все было лишь на поверхности. Под ней скрывалась привязанность — странная смесь искренности и грубоватости, порой превращавшихся в заботу и нежность, вот как сейчас. Доктор не сомневался, что во время побега было то же самое.

Шерлок доверял брату — может, не с преступниками или правительственными делами, но на более базовом уровне.

Всего час назад Майкрофт своими действиями спровоцировал у брата сильный флешбэк — может, и не намеренно, но полностью осознавая такую возможность, но Шерлок, придя в себя и переживая болезненные последствия, от него не отвернулся.

При уровне "Шерлок-серьезно-пострадал" Майкрофт начинал проявлять нежность, а младший никогда не прогонял старшего, хотя это часто принимало очень странные для обычного человека формы. За время их знакомства Шерлок несколько раз отпускал замечания, указывавшие, что в детстве он относился к брату без особого уважения, однако сейчас оно явно присутствовало, иначе бы Шерлок так часто об этом не вспоминал. Джон предполагал, что в детстве именно Майкрофт объяснял Шерлоку мир, был его гидом и переводчиком, человеком, который понимал, как работают человеческие и социальные отношения и как следует себя вести в обществе. Доктор не сомневался, что родители тоже пытались понять Шерлока, но достичь уровня Майкрофта они не смогли.

— Что вы делали, когда приступ случился у вас дома? — спросил Джон, пока Майкрофт расстегивал пуговицы.

— Как я уже рассказывал, он потерял сознание от стресса, когда посмотрел архивную запись видеонаблюдения[3]. Через несколько минут он очнулся и с ним произошел срыв: от физической и душевной боли и высокой температуры он начал бредить. Я пытался его удерживать и успокаивать, но он слишком потерял связь с реальностью, и мне пришлось его привязать. От этого он совершенно рассвирепел, я никогда его таким не видел. Все вышло из-под контроля. Я боялся, что он может навредить себе или мне, но из-за раны я не мог с ним справиться, даже с Антеей. Так что она позвала моего доктора, который был тут же в доме, и он вколол Шерлоку транквилизатор.

— Шерлок напал на вас?

—... Не совсем.

— И что это значит?

— Не стану конкретизировать... Через несколько дней ему наконец стало лучше, но злость не ушла. Его гнев так до сих пор и сохраняется на невысоком уровне, хотя один раз он снова дошел до пика, когда я заставил Шерлока остаться у меня дома, чтобы прийти в себя после вашей встречи. Мне очень жаль, что все так вышло.

— Это вы должны сказать ему, а не мне.

— Я знаю.

Майкрофт стянул вниз влажный шелк рукава, обнажая свежий красный шрам.

— Во время _каникул_ бывали времена, когда я терял его след, — продолжал старший Холмс. — Однажды целых два месяца прошло без каких-либо сообщений, и я начал бояться, что его уже нет в живых. Должен сказать, что эти месяцы меня... сильно задели, и я не хочу больше повторять опыт.

Пуля прошла навылет, повредив боковую головку трицепса — вне всяких сомнений, болезненное ранение, которое Майкрофт будет чувствовать еще несколько месяцев. Он не хуже брата умел скрывать боль. Рана хорошо заживала, ее явно прекрасно лечили.

— Когда вы вынуждали Шерлока нюхать кровь, он схватил вас за эту руку, и из-за этого вы не могли поддержать его во время падения, так?

— Да.

Джон кивком показал, что можно одеваться.

— Давайте проясним как следует одну вещь: вы больше не станете выкидывать ничего подобного! — жестко заявил он. — Вы не станете что-то намеренно провоцировать, это ясно? Ему требуются сейчас не провокации, а поддержка и защита от триггеров.

— Мне говорили, что при разрушительных воспоминаниях методика ДПДГ очень эффективна.

— Так и есть, и большинству пациентов с ПТСР она очень хорошо помогает.

Майкрофт в ответ просто кивнул. Джон уже набрал воздуха, собираясь сказать, что сейчас для этого неподходящее время, но Майкрофт его опередил.

— Я знаю, — ответил он, не дожидаясь вопроса.

Потом допил свой бокал и сходил за второй порцией.

— Дело в том, что мы говорим о Шерлоке. Он все делает с размахом и здоровых доз не придерживается, — продолжал старший Холмс. — Как вам хорошо известно, у него нет нормального способа выпустить эмоции — только колебания между "делаю вид, что все нормально" и "достиг полного предела прочности". Последнее сейчас пришло без предупреждения, потому что не было ничего промежуточного. Все или ничего. Он не умеет расслабляться и восстанавливать силы. И однажды это едва его не убило. Он умеет отключать разум наркотиками — это опасно, но он утверждает, что только так может успокоиться. У него нет здорового механизма восстановления, которым обладают все нормальные люди.

— Я знаю. Ему нужен человек, который его понимает. И потому единственное, что сейчас от нас требуется — это прислушиваться к его потребностям и быть рядом... и с уважением относиться к его триггерам. Помогите ему убрать их с дороги. Он делает сейчас первые важные шаги, и это его способ найти для себя механизмы восстановления, — Джон заколебался, не уверенный, что стоит поднимать тему наркотиков, не рассказав Майкрофту о небольшом срыве Шерлока.

— По поводу наркотиков есть одна вещь... несколько дней назад мы с Шерлоком долго говорили о них. И я абсолютно уверен, что в данный момент это не проблема.

— Интересно.

— Почему?

— Он никогда не говорит на эту тему.

— Ну, а со мной поговорил, и я считаю, это хорошее начало. Я ему в этом отношении сейчас доверяю... И я решаю, нужны ли ему лекарства, и только я их ему даю.

— Правда? Что ж, хорошо, — в голосе Майкрофта, тем не менее, звучал намек на сомнения.

— Вам известно о заброшенном заводе и о бездомном? — снова сменил тему Джон.

Майкрофт нахмурился, и Джон интерпретировал это как "видимо, нет".

— Мы чуть позже об этом поговорим. Найдите себе у Шерлока чистую рубашку, а я пока на него гляну.

Подойдя к дивану, Джон сразу понял, что дыхание Шерлока для спящего слишком частое, а лицо напряженное. Друг лежал на боку, стиснув веки.

Доктор накрыл его голову прямой ладонью.

— Ты ведь уже не спишь, так? — тихо произнес он.

Голова под его рукой коротко качнулась. Нет.

— Мы тебя разбудили?

Еще одно отрицательное качание. Шерлок не открывал глаз, и Джон решил, что тот не хочет, чтобы кто-то вмешивался в их "разговор".

В последнюю неделю Шерлок проявлял к нему все больше и больше доверия. С этим у них вообще произошла странная загогулина.

Когда Джон временно вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, в первое время доверие между ними словно сошло на нет. Затем произошло за него сражение, и теперь они оба его, кажется, восстановили. И кое в чем Шерлок позволял Джону брать на себя контроль — вот как сейчас он расслабился под его рукой, не оттолкнул ее, просто принял.

И кроме того, ему, похоже, нужно было время, чтобы вернуться в Лондон ментально. Это напоминало Джону то, что он сам испытывал, когда только вернулся с войны.

Шерлок тоже пережил что-то вроде нее.

Контраст между войной и гражданской жизнью был огромен и всеобъемлющ, а внезапное отсутствие угроз и насилия казалось иллюзорным. Большинство солдат испытывали из-за этого трудности в адаптации. Джон хорошо помнил, каково ему тогда было и сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он снова стал воспринимать все нормально. Война меняла людей, и Шерлок испытал это на себе.

Джон ощутил под рукой легкую дрожь — не паника, скорее, результат напряжения.

— Тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то _просто делал, не задавая вопросов_? — Джон имел в виду не очень давний их разговор и не сомневался, что Шерлок понимает, о чем он. Спрашивать не надо, Джон это помнил.

Друг ожидаемо не отреагировал: не отверг идею, но и не подтвердил.

Шерлоку следовало отдохнуть, последний приступ сильно его измотал, хотя и стал меньшим потрясением, чем два предыдущих.

Насколько Джон понял, на этот раз друг вел себя по-другому, поскольку на каком-то уровне мог наблюдать, как разворачиваются события. Конечно, приступ забрал у Шерлока очень много сил, но тот также понял для себя что-то важное. И уже не пытался избегать чужого присутствия, когда начал его сознавать.

Через минуту Джон осторожно напоил Шерлока парой глотков воды с растворенным в ней быстродействующим снотворным. Другу потребовалось большое усилие, даже чтобы просто приподнять голову.

Джон остался с ним и держал руку на плече Шерлока, пока тот не заснул.

Услышав, что кто-то заходит в гостиную, он, не глядя, вскинул руку, предупреждая не входить и соблюдать тишину.

Его послушались, хотя из кухни продолжал доноситься тихий разговор Мэри и Майкрофта и звяканье ложек-вилок.

Прошло совсем немного времени, и организм Шерлока сдался, расслабился. Друг поглубже погрузился в податливую мягкость дивана, и с него буквально на глазах улетучилось такое количество напряжения, что у Джона по спине побежали мурашки.

Немногим позже Джон с Мэри сели ужинать, и Джон рассказал Майкрофту о том, что произошло с Шерлоком на заброшенном заводе.

От доктора не укрылись тщательно скрываемые признаки стресса старшего Холмса — большая часть событий оказалась для него новостью.

Заканчивая свой рассказ, Джон высказал предположение, что Шерлоку необходимо "завершить" эту ситуацию и предложил Майкрофту выяснить личность того бездомного и узнать, на месте ли еще его тело. Учитывая, что старший Холмс даже не знал, где тот завод находится, задача была не из легких. Но Джон решил, что раз Майкрофт додумался устроить Шерлоку "триггерный" приступ, то пусть теперь поактивнее участвует в его выздоровлении. Он, правда, не был уверен, что раскрытие этих фактов принесет кому-нибудь пользу, но хотел, чтобы Майкрофт имел побольше возможностей участвовать в лечении брата и работе над его проблемами. Шерлоку понадобится сейчас любая помощь, а с Майкрофтом многое будет значительно легче.

* * *

[1] События 20 главы фанфика "Уроки дружбы. Дело об уязвимости" — прим. автора

[2] «Взгляд на тысячу ярдов» или взгляд в пространство, отрешённый взгляд — несфокусированный взгляд, часто наблюдаемый у солдат, перенёсших боевую психическую травму. Признак посттравматического стрессового расстройства. Указывает на отстранение от травмирующей ситуации. (с) Wikipedia — прим. переводчика

[3] Об этом рассказывается в 23 главе фанфика "Уроки дружбы. Дело об уязвимости" — прим. автора


	42. Глава 42

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 42 **

**Четверг. Утро**

Когда Шерлок проснулся, в квартире стояла тишина. Он обвел глазами комнату и обнаружил Джона, спящего калачиком в своем кресле. Странно. Шерлок попытался вспомнить, делал ли Джон так хоть раз раньше.

Мгновением позже к нему вернулись воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Шерлок в ужасе застонал и сел на диване, спихнув с себя одеяло и спустив ноги на пол. Холодный мир вокруг угрожающе зашатался.

А, да, точно, снотворное. Та еще гадость, но он постыдно порадовался, что смог с ее помощью сбежать от реальности.

А реальность состояла в том, что к этому моменту он уже должен был выносить запах крови — должен был найти способ с ним справиться. Он приучал себя несколько недель, но из этого ничего не вышло.

Ему необходим план получше. Возможно, более интенсивная практика и побольше выдержки.

С одной стороны, ему было не по себе от того, что Майкрофт и Джон его обсуждали, пока он был без сознания, но с другой, Джон явно отвесил брату словесного пинка по заднице, ибо не было никакого другого вменяемого объяснения, почему поведение Майкрофта столь коренным образом изменилось за те минуты, что Шерлок провел один в ванной.

Чистое, ничем не замутненное воспоминание о вчерашнем кошмаре синей мучительно-жгучей волной захлестнуло разум, и Шерлок попытался ее подавить.

Ну, по крайней мере, в этот раз он смог проанализировать произошедшее, зафиксировать очередность событий и поступательный наплыв мыслей и чувств; такое было впервые, во всяком случае, на подобном уровне точности.

Шерлок осознал, что запустив руки в волосы, тянет себя за пряди.

Джон выпрямился в кресле — Шерлок, видимо, произвел какой-то шум.

Детектив застыл, стыдясь прошлой ночи или... чего-то еще.

Мало того, что _Джон_ видел его в таком состоянии, так еще и Майкрофт, и Мэри тоже.

Он спрятал лицо в ладонях: ему нужно было время подумать.

— Эй, — чужие пальцы задели сбоку его колено.

Он поднял лицо и увидел скорчившегося над ним Джона. Круги под глазами, переживает.

Шерлок не представлял, что сказать — а это случалось с ним очень редко, и не мог думать: разум затуманивали лекарства.

— Майкрофт и Мэри ушли на работу.

Друг не спросил, как тот себя чувствует. Он слишком хорошо его знал. Как приятно и расслабляюще было задержаться на этой близости, на этом понимании, которому не требовались никакие слова. Шерлоку очень этого не хватало.

Когда Джон вчера трогал его голову, это вызвало очень острые... чувства? Ощущения?

Через мгновение нос учуял черно-бодрящий запах "эрл грея", и Шерлок услышал шаги Джона, возвращавшегося из кухни в гостиную. Чай был не той марки, которой они обычно пользовались.

— Держи.

Шерлок с благодарностью принял чашку.

— Ты знаешь, из этого ничего не выйдет, — сказал Джон.

— Прошу прощения?

Джон сел перед ним на журнальный столик. А как же правило "не сидеть на мебели, которая для этого не предназначена"? Похоже, правила у них остались за скобками.

— Ты не решишь проблему, заставляя себя сталкиваться с триггерами, чтобы к ним привыкнуть. Это не сработает

Шерлоку внезапно ощутил себя "раздетым", разоблаченным.

— Ведь именно это ты делал? Экспериментировал над собой, создавая собственную версию экспозиционной терапии[1]?

Нет смысла отрицать, именно этим он и занимался.

— Ничего не получится... Насколько я знаю, такое подходит для лечения тревожности и для людей, которые избирают уклонение в качестве адаптационной стратегии, но у тебя другие проблемы, Шерлок. И потому стратегия не верна.

— О, я так понимаю, сейчас последует предложение верной? — выплюнул Шерлок.

— Прости, друг, но нет... Прости. Давай поговорим без этого... я тебя не критикую. В глубине души ты знаешь, что это не принесло тебе пользы. Сколько времени это продолжается?

Шерлок ощутил, что понуро опускает плечи. Джон был прав. Но ему нужно решить проблему.

— Нам кое-что надо сделать. Я знаю, это не просто, но ради нашей общей безопасности я прошу тебя составить список того, что выводит тебя из равновесия или превратилось в последнее время в триггеры. Нам нужно иметь возможность их избегать.

— Предлагаешь мне сыграть труса?

— Эм... Шерлок! Здесь речь не о малодушии, а о лечении и безопасности. Мне нужно знать, что на тебя воздействует.

— Избегать — значит, пасовать.

— Нет! И это не обсуждается. То, что ты делал в последние недели — заставлял себя терпеть запах крови — было немножко глупо. Я узнаю триггер, если его увижу. Я годами обходил свои собственные. Нам надо найти способ обходить твои, а затем их перезаписать. Не пойми меня превратно — я понимаю, почему ты так поступил и почему думал, что это сработает. И среди психотерапевтов есть считающие, что постоянная конфронтация может принести пользу. Но современный подход, который поддерживают многие хорошие специалисты, состоит в том, чтобы уважать триггеры и медленно от них избавляться. "Как" — это другой вопрос, но на данный момент важнее осознавать их и избегать, поскольку ты сталкиваешься с ними по работе, а она неотъемлемая часть твоего выздоровления.

— Я... — начал было Шерлок.

— Нет, просто послушай, — прервал его Джон.

Шерлок, недовольно буркнув, закрыл рот.

— Я буду ходить с тобой на расследования, только если буду знать, с чем я имею дело. Я хочу знать, что смогу защитить нас обоих, если с тобой в Скотланд-Ярде случился паническая атака или флешбэк во время погони за преступником. Ты же понимаешь, почему я считаю это жизненно важным? Я имею в виду, чисто логически.

— Да, — проворчал Шерлок. Ему не нравилось, какое направление принимал разговор

— Тогда давай, работай со мной. Помоги составить список. Я знаю, что это не легко — действительно знаю, поскольку в свое время приходилось составлять такой же. Высоки шансы, что тебя снова захватят воспоминания, но поверь мне, будет намного хуже, если они накроют тебя в самый неудобный момент. Уверен, ты не пожелаешь, чтобы твой приступ случится в присутствии Салли — и лишь потому, что ты проигнорировал предупреждающие знаки своего организма. А в последнем, могу добавить, ты просто ас. Не рассказывай мне ничего, просто напиши на листочке.

— Не надо дополнительно меня пугать, я уже сказал тебе, что все понял.

— Хорошо, — печально улыбнулся Джон. — Значит, займемся этим после ужина.

— Я не стану есть перед подобным разговором...

Шерлок больше ничего не прибавил, и Джон спросил:

— Плохо, да?

— Дай мне бумагу.

— Ты хочешь записывать _прямо сейчас_?

— Определенные виды влаги и крови, но, главным образом запахи, и еще некоторые физические ощущения, — затараторил Шерлок с такой скоростью, что Джон едва разбирал слова.

— Да, я понял. Насколько я знаю, травма может... аккумулироваться. Для ее возникновения необязательно должно произойти что-то очень значительное. Иногда ее вызывает бессвязная цепь событий с каким-нибудь общим аспектом. Исходный случай может быть довольно тяжелым, но психика с ним справляется и получает лишь умеренные повреждения. А потом происходит что-то еще и...

— Я понял.

Через минуту перед Шерлоком появился листок бумаги, вместе с бюваром и ручкой.

Белизна бумаги резала глаз, и он на какой-то момент совершенно потерялся, не представляя, что должен записывать.

— Итак, кровь определенно твой триггер, и скорее всего, сложный, связанный с несколькими травмирующими событиями. Начни с крови, но не сосредотачивайся на воспоминаниях, только записывай, что именно выводит тебя из равновесия.

Шерлок понимал, что пытается сделать Джон. Это было что-то вроде сбора улик. И приходилось признать, что это действительно необходимо, поскольку он сам не представлял, как сделать подобное. А жить так дальше было нельзя.

Он написал "кровь" и на мгновение порадовался, что это лишь буквы, однако они без всякого его желания внезапно приобрели свое истинное значение, и разум переключило на первый случай с кровяным запахом. Тротуар перед Бартсом.

Чтобы привязаться к реальности, Шерлок провел на листке линию, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении собственной двигающейся руки и скользящей по бумаге ручки... После нее он очень аккуратно вычертил слово "Бартс" и снова провел линию, за которой последовало слово "завод".

Джон посмотрел, как тот пишет, и потом уставился на слово "Бартс". Шерлок не сразу понял, что он смотрит вопросительно и удивленно, но он не сомневался, что Джон не будет спрашивать — ведь он сам сказал ему избегать фактических воспоминаний.

— Твоя реакция... полное отчаяние, — не поднимая глаз, пояснил Шерлок.

— Шерлок, не надо сейчас об этом, если ты... если это... То есть я, конечно, тебя послушаю, но не надо объяснять ради меня.

— Я слышал, как ты рухнул на землю... гомон, когда прохожие тебя подхватили. Запах моей крови был очень сильным.

Он помнил отчаяние Джона.

И затем полное опустошение. Он этого не ожидал — ни от себя, ни от Джона.

В тот миг он с нарастающим ужасом осознал, что с его блестящим планом что-то не так — и сильно не так, но он отмахивался от этого вплоть до той ночи, когда встретился с Джоном в ресторане.

Кровь и Джон, падающий на асфальт от запредельной боли, связались в его разуме.

Это до сих пор причиняло боль, и не только физически. В мозгу присутствовала какая-то болезненная чернота, которую прорубали изнутри жгучие языки пламени, оставляя за собой что-то вроде ментальных ран.

Это было ужасно. Шерлока снова начало подташнивать.

— Эй, не смей "уходить". Оставайся со мной.

Шерлок переглотнул.

— Ты рассказывал мне о бездомном на заводе. Кроме того, я знаю о запахе крови при пытках...

Шерлок написал "подвал".

—... и от раны Майкрофта.

Он добавил "Майк", к вящему изумлению Джона. Разве он никогда не называл брата при Джоне уменьшительным именем?

— С твоим братом все хорошо.

— Я знаю.

— Вчера вечером ты за него очень беспокоился.

— С чего ты взял? Я не беспокоился... Просто его запах, лосьон после бритья вместе с запахом крови... вызвали в памяти момент, когда его ранили... Я в состоянии оценить собственные реакции.

— Не меняй тему. Ты боялся, что он сильно пострадал — и _это_ называется "беспокоиться". Майкрофта здесь нет, так что можешь признать это.

Шерлок заколебался, но потом все же с гримасой кивнул.

— То, что он _лично_ за тобой приехал, говорит ярче любых слов, ты так не думаешь?

— Меня не порадовало, что он наблюдал за моим избиением, но большая часть произошла до его появления, и с высоты сегодняшнего дня я соглашусь, что он сделал все возможное, чтобы мы могли бежать.

Хорошо, что Шерлока не требовалось убеждать в добрых побуждениях Майкрофта. Джон сильно сомневался, что ему бы хватило убедительности после прошлой ночи.

— Что еще?

Шерлок ничего не ответил, но написал: "Южная Индия" и "Буровая платформа".

Доктор нахмурился, но от вопросов удержался.

Через мгновение Шерлок еще добавил "Парк "Золотые ворота".

— Ты был в Сан-Франциско?

Шерлок глянул на Джона, и тот извиняющееся вскинул руки.

Детектив еще с полминуты буравил лист взглядом и потом вернул его Джону.

— Хорошо, — Джон не удивился, узнав, что было еще три случая, где кровь играла свою роль. — Шерлок, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: если тебе потребуется с кем-то поговорить, ты можешь прийти ко мне. Роль психотерапевта мне не под силу, но я смогу хотя бы выслушать тебя как друг.

— Я не хочу разговаривать. Мне это не нужно.

— Я знаю. Я только хотел, чтобы ты знал — я рядом.

— Мне не понадобится.

— Просто сохрани где-нибудь эту чертову информацию.

— Ладно.

— Спасибо, что доверяешь мне, — сказал Джон.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул.

— Я не умею доверять. Я даже не знаю, что это слово подразумевает.

— Умеешь. Ты вот сейчас мне доверился и доверялся мне прошлой ночью.

— Не уверен, что это было доверие.

— А я уверен.

— Я никогда еще подобного не испытывал.

— Я знаю. Это были доверие и уязвимость, Шерлок.

— Никто никогда раньше со мной не оставался, когда я...

— Когда тебе это было нужно? Шерлок, ты сейчас чувствуешь себя уязвимым, и это совершенно нормально.

— Нет. И нет никакого смысла...

— Не нет, а да. Это что-то вроде неопределенного желания, чтобы тебя защитили, — попробовал осторожно объяснить Джон.

— Я _не нуждаюсь_ в защите, я два года охотился на смертельно опасных убийц. С какой стати мне может понадобиться защита?

— Одно другого не исключает. Кроме того, я не говорю, что ты в ней _нуждаешься._ Я пытаюсь описать это ощущение как "больше нигде не безопасно". Оно скорее напоминает потребность найти спокойное место, хоть где-нибудь почувствовать себя в безопасности. Можно еще добавить к списку "поиск убежища или места, где нет опасности".

— Еще раз, что это за ощущение?

Вот опять, они снова обсуждают эту тему. Джона удивляло, как часто они возвращались к термину "уязвимость". Создавалось впечатление, что это основная проблема, которую Шерлок не может связать с описанием. Или это лишь на поверхности?

— Ну... это чувство, что ты беззащитен, а рядом в темноте что-то рыскает. Очень напоминает, как ты описывал вторжение в свои Чертоги. Как будто кто-то таится у тебя за спиной и выжидает момента, чтобы напасть.

— Разве "испуган" не будет более точным и соответствующим описанием?

— Страх может быть одним из аспектов.

— Тогда я все равно не совсем понимаю, что это.

— Я же тебе говорю: это именно то, что ты чувствуешь. Так оно называется. Ты чувствуешь себя уязвимым уже не одну неделю. И я уже не в первый раз пытаюсь тебе это втолковать.

— От предыдущих объяснений было больше толку, — просто сообщил Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся, но потом сжал губы, не представляя, чем еще можно помочь. В некоторых аспектах Шерлок был очень уязвимым и беззащитным. Джону хотелось это исправить, но как? Однако что действительно удивляло, так это то, что Шерлок, в отличие от многих переживших незащищенность, не реагировал теперь гневом или агрессией.

Шерлок испытывал что-то масштабнее гнева? Или он находится в таком состоянии дольше, чем кажется, и уже прошел стадию гнева, которую использовал ради собственного выживания?

— Ты описываешь точнее, чем большинство, но твоим описаниям все равно не достает основных аспектов испытываемых ощущений, — сообщил Шерлок.

— Нет, _обычные_ люди испытывают именно это.

— Они ошибаются.

— Нет, они просто _обычны_, но давайте не будем это обсуждать. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь по-другому. Обычные люди в это не вникают. Не обсуждают, не анализируют, не препарируют, в отличие от... от того, как ты заставляешь меня делать. Им обычно требуется что-то вроде выжимки, перечисление "за" и "против", но и только.

Джон знал, что рано или поздно ему придется узнать у Шерлока подробности его триггеров и затем поговорить на этот счет с Грегом. Им необходима была система "страховки".

— О, — Шерлок немного озадачено посмотрел на него. — Это что-то вроде обмена комнатами в Чертогах... ради их безопасности... и сохранности?

— Я потерял нить.

Шерлок досадливо буркнул, и Джон заключил, что тот отвечал на что-то более раннее.

— Чувство защищенности.

— А, ну да. Отчасти, — наконец понял доктор.

— Хорошо.

— Шерлок, есть кое-что, что может стереть твои триггеры. Хорошее и довольно быстрое средство, которой поможет тебе вернуться к работе.

Лицо Шерлока мгновенно переменилось — судя по всему, он ушел в глухую защиту.

— Я в порядке.

— Нет, не в порядке.

— Я не пойду к психиатру!

— Ты определенно не в порядке, и ты это знаешь. Нам надо блокировать влияние на тебя запаха крови. И для этого есть способ лечения — ДПДГ. Это вообще один из самых успешных психотерапевтических методов.

Шерлок уже набрал воздуха, чтобы возразить, но Джон поднял руку.

— Дай мне закончить. Его применение мне не под силу, так что придется обратиться за помощью, но для него не потребуются длительные психотерапевтические сеансы. Ну, то есть, по идее, они нужны — предварительное знакомство с пациентом, создание базы для работы с травмой, стабилизация состояния и т.д. — но сама "переработка" происходит всего за несколько раз. Прошу тебя, почитай на эту тему, прежде чем сразу отказываться.

— Нет...

— Шерлок, я сам пробовал, и мне помогло. Тебе нужно что-то быстрое и результативное... Я знаю, что это тяжело — тяжело осознать, что тебе нужна помощь... может, даже тяжелее, чем просить о ней.

— Я не могу об этом говорить...

— Сможешь при желании. И я буду тебя сопровождать, если захочешь, — предложил Джон, хотя внутренне поморщился, боясь, что слишком давит — слишком сильно и слишком рано. Он сел рядом с Шерлоком.

— Я не...

— Ты сможешь сделать это.

— Только не с тем, кто "не ты".

— О, — Джон от растерянности даже потерял дар речи. — Спасибо тебе за доверие, — помолчав, наконец выговорил он. — Полагаю, что если обратиться к Майкрофту, он сможет найти психотерапевта, который согласится провести только ДПДГ, без длительной подготовки длиной в милю. Или я могу попросить Эллу, — попытался он смягчить возможный сценарий. Здесь была очень тонкая грань между обсуждением условий и давлением, которое могло толкнуть Шерлока в категоричный отказ.

— НЕТ! И не Элла!

— Ну, просто она уже меня знает, и ей в целом известна вся история.

— Нет!

— Успокойся, я только пытаюсь разобраться, при каких обстоятельствах ты готов над этим подумать. Чисто гипотетически. Может, хоть попытаешься объяснить, почему ты так... настроен против сеансов у психотерапевта?

— Сам подумай.

— Нет. Мне нужно услышать это от тебя, твоими собственными словами.

— Не хочу и не стану.

— Это не причина, Шерлок.

— Ладно. Я совершенный идиот, когда дело касается коммуникативных чувств и эмоций, и описать их проблема намного больше, чем собственно иметь с ними дело. Я очень сомневаюсь, что какой-либо врач сможет это понять. Начнутся инсинуации, что я пытаюсь уклониться от того, что чувствую, и пытаюсь сорвать лечение, поскольку не могу описать сантименты, которыми я страдаю.

— А ты уклоняешься от своих чувств?

— Откуда я знаю?

Джон вздохнул. Да, это действительно проблема, Шерлок весьма точно ее описал. Он легко мог представить, что бы сказала на это Элла. Да, это не вариант.

— Тебе раньше кто-то уже говорил, что ты подрываешь лечение?

— Я никогда не лечился у психиатра.

— Я спрашивал не об этом.

— Да-с... меня многие обвиняют в манипулировании.

— Понятно.

— Я не стану тратить на подобное свою энергию. На то, чтобы меня интерпретировали и анализировали по отсутствию определенного поведения, которым я не пользуюсь, считая его бесполезным. А особенно глупо, когда врачи заключают, что решение вести себя так или иначе — совершенно подсознательное, хотя каждый человек с какими-то зачатками мозга вполне способен решить, как ему хочется себя вести, особенно когда дело доходит до языка тела. А умение отличить намеренное поведение от ненамеренного, которого недостает большинству врачей, с моей точки зрения, одна из базисных функций наблюдения за человеком, — Шерлок снова говорил очень быстро и заметно нервно.

Джон вздохнул. Он понимал, что пытается описать Шерлок, пусть и слегка абстрактно. Действительно, шансы на то, что Шерлока будут понимать неправильно, были весьма высоки. Джон знал всего несколько человек, которые могли успешно общаться с Шерлоком. Джон понимал проблему и знал, что Шерлок не испытывает необходимости уклоняться от разговора, но боится плохого отношения из-за того, что его не так поймут. Его ведь не раз отвергали из-за кажущейся грубости поведения, называли фриком за озвучивание информации, которую сообщали его сверхточные органы чувств и превращали в аутсайдера из-за того, что он не видел смысла в социальных условностях, сплетнях или обмене вежливостями.

В жизни Шерлока уже было, что его слова о собственном физическом здоровье, не понимали и извращали[2], с психологическими проблемами наверняка будет еще хуже.

Однако детектив, при этом, был прекрасно осведомлен о своей способности манипулировать врачебными наблюдениями и мог превратить их в совершенно бесполезные, поскольку, понимая, как и что будет врачом интерпретировано, мог просто под них подлаживаться и тем самым наводить хаос.

Шерлок обладал глубокими познаниями в психологии и, хотя у него плохо получалось соотносить их с собственными эмоциями, он отлично умел анализировать других — вероятно, даже получше многих психотерапевтов, из-за своей глубокой восприимчивости и всеобъемлющего восприятия.

Ему не требовалось знать, каково физически испытывать ревность — он видел симптомы и диагностировал методом исключения. Точно так же, как самому Джону не требовалось переболеть корью, чтобы поставить такой диагноз, он просто мысленно проверял на соответствие контрольный список симптомов. Шерлок же, скорее всего, ощущал чувства, как некий недостаток своего транспорта — как другие больное горло.

Он не укладывался в рамки обычного человека, и это мешало его "читать".

Кроме того, Джон прекрасно понимал, что некоторые нормальные для Шерлока вещи произведут на врача впечатление, что он высокомерный, жаждущий внимания лгун — таким он выглядел в глазах слишком многих, не желавших даже на секунду остановиться и попытаться его понять.

Личный опыт друга показывал, что при непосредственном общении неправильный диагноз почти неизбежен. Именно этого он боится?

Если так, то Джон его понимал и даже разделял эти опасения.

— Ты боишься, что твои слова поймут неправильно, исковеркают, — произнес он.

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Он выглядел очень несчастным, несмотря на застывшую на лице безэмоциональную маску.

— Слушай, я не пытаюсь убедить тебя пойти к психотерапевту. Я только хочу, чтобы ты для начала почитал о методике ДПДГ. Разобрался в ней, понял, как она работает. Просто подумай об этом — ничего другого я не прошу. Просто над самим методом.

Джону представлялось, что найти хорошего врача, который согласится провести ДПДГ без предварительных сессий, будет очень сложно, но в этом он полагался на Майкрофта.

— Я уже в курсе.

— Что?

— Когда ты въехал, я прочел медицинский учебник о ПТСР.

— Черт, все, что ли, читают про него справочники? — выругался Джон.

Шерлок в ответ лишь нахмурился — он не знал, что Мэри сделала то же самое.

— Ну, это было уже несколько лет назад и, я думаю, давало довольно общее представление. Почитай конкретно про ДПДГ, особенно с учетом твоего нового опыта, и постарайся переосмыслить. Даже если ты лишь попробуешь, это может принести заметную пользу. Я не говорю, что это будет легко, но тебе надо взять под контроль вопрос с кровью. Иначе ты просто не сможешь работать — слишком велик риск, войдя из-за запаха во флешбэк или приступ диссоциации, ты окажешься добычей преступника и погибнешь. Во второй раз я этого не переживу. Пожалуйста.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— И со временем ничего не пройдет, — добавил Джон. — Поверь мне, на это практически все надеются, но время не лечит, а часто становится еще хуже.

— Я понял.

— Почитаешь?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Хорошо. Как будем действовать, мы решим позже. Все равно, сначала надо подготовить квартиру.

— К чему?

— А ты случайно не в курсе, какое сегодня число?

Шерлок ничего не ответил и Джон добавил:

— В общем-то, 19 декабря.

— Нет!

Негодование Шерлока было почти комическим.

* * *

[1] Метод поведенческой психотерапии. В ходе лечения пациент подвергается воздействию фобического стимула, который изображен на картинке, либо находится на расстоянии — прим. переводчика

[2] Отсылка к предыдущим фанфикам автора — прим. переводчика


	43. Глава 43

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 43 **

**Пятница, 27 декабря 2013**

В следующие дни Шерлок с Джоном присоединились к Лестрейду, который раз за разом допрашивал Йена Александра. Прорыв случился на следующий день после окончания Рождественских каникул.

Наблюдая за бесконечными стараниями полиции вытащить хоть слово из Александра, Шерлок пытался убедить Лестрейда дать ему еще один шанс. Александр отвечал крайне редко, а если и выдавал реакцию, то осыпал Скотланд-Ярд насмешками и оскорблениями.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Джон не ощутил, что уговоры Шерлока уже близки к отчаянию, и не сообразил, что тот, видимо, что-то нащупал.

Он поговорил с Лестрейдом, и Грег, наконец, сдался, хотя Шерлоку пришлось пообещать, что он будет сдерживаться, что бы подозреваемый ни сделал.

Детектив вошел в кабинет, распространяя вокруг свою обычную ауру спокойствия и всезнания, и начал задавать вопросы, которые заставили Грега нахмуриться, ибо они, казалось, не имели никакого отношения к делу.

— Мне ничего не известно об отношениях с романтическими привязанностями, а так же теми, что затрагивают сексуальность и любовь, поэтому мне нужна ваша помощь. Вы когда-нибудь предавались таким занятиям?

Александр засмеялся.

— Что-что? У нас на дворе семнадцатый век? Вы надо мной смеетесь?

— Простите, хотел быть нейтральным. Так у вас есть подружка?

Джон по другую сторону окна рассмеялся. Шерлоковская тактика вызвать у подозреваемого растерянность и замешательство, как всегда, оказалась успешной.

— Да кто так разговаривает? Вы сумасшедший?

— Вы ведь узнали нас с доктором Ватсоном, когда столкнулись с нами на лестнице. Вы узнали его в лицо.

— Вот уж не думал, что вы действительно такой чокнутый, как пишут идиотские газетенки.

— Поверьте мне, я действительно совершенно ненормальный... и бессердечный. Так значит, вы имели возможность наслаждаться подобными мучениями "семейного счастья"?

Джон закатил глаза. Похоже, придется провести собственное "расследование" и выяснить мнение Шерлока насчет семейных отношений — и лучше до свадьбы. Он действительно знает о них так мало или в данный момент только играет роль?

Шерлок продолжал говорить нон-стоп, и в какой-то момент Александру это надоело. Он решил, что хватит давать Шерлоку исполнять соло, и начал вставлять в разговор какие-то бессмысленные замечания. К этому моменту стратегия детектива уже достигла своей цели: он убедил Александра в своей глуповатости и дал почувствовать превосходство.

Ко всеобщему изумлению, тот действительно начал обсуждать с Шерлоком выбранные им совершенно посторонние темы. Разговор все продолжался и продолжался, но через пару часов ярдовцы все явственнее стали проявлять нетерпение. Все больше голосов поднималось против подхода "фрика". Хотя Салли Донован на этот раз не была на стороне несогласных.

Лестрейд пресек протесты и объяснил, что у Шерлока определенно есть план, и он ему доверяет, так что лучше повнимательнее послушать его и поучиться. И получат такую возможность лишь те, кто проявит необходимое уважение.

Примерно через полчаса Шерлок внезапно вспрыгнул перед подозреваемым на стул, а затем и на стол. Одним быстрым движением он отключил пожарную сигнализацию и опять спрыгнул на пол.

Александру явно стало не по себе от такого иррационального поведения.

Детектив вытащил из кармана сигареты и закурил.

— Что вы собираетесь делать? Думаете подкупить меня сигаретами? Я не стану с вами разговаривать.

— Нет, скорее, покурить _после_... я не собирался вам ничего предлагать. Хотя это, наверное, невежливо? Меня просили себя вести прилично, так что...

Он предложил Йену пачку сигарет, но тот хлопнул его по руке.

— После чего?

— После того, как вы рассказали мне все, что я хотел знать. После нашего успешного... взаимодействия.

— Я ничего вам не говорил!

— Говорили. Например, что первоначально вы ставили своей целью убедить похищенных вами женщин, что вы очень заботливый и нежный партнер — чтобы они сами захотели с вами остаться.

— Что? Да ты, безмозглый тупица, вообще ничего не знаешь!

Последовала тирада оскорблений. Наблюдавший через окно Джон сообразил, что детектив вышел на новый уровень и теперь собирает доказательства в пользу образовавшихся за прошедшие часы теорий. Процесс дедукции начался именно тогда, когда Йен решил, что все закончилось.

Как только тот перестал орать, Шерлок вставил еще одну маленькую подробность своей теории, и Йен спекся. Многодневное молчание вкупе с методом Шерлока довели его до кондиции, и он среагировал. Против него сработала сама человеческая натура, а Шерлок, как всегда, очень тонко и умело ею воспользовался.

Час спустя Шерлок приканчивал пачку сигарет, а Йен кричал, чтобы ему предоставили адвоката, чего не желал раньше делать, чтобы подчеркнуть свою невиновность.

На этом Шерлок его и оставил — он прекрасно знал, где нужно остановиться, чтобы не нарушать процедуру.

В коридоре к нему присоединились Лестрейд и Джон, и они вместе отправились в кабинет инспектора. За ними последовало несколько человек наблюдателей, но внутрь они не пошли, остались снаружи у раскрытой двери.

— Так что ты выяснил?

— Я обязательно должен рассказывать?

— Да, Шерлок, просвети нас, — попросил Лестрейд, а Джон одновременно приказал: — Давай, ознакомь.

— Йен Александр — классический пример человека, который берет в заложники того, кого любит, потому что не способен эмоционально его отпустить. Я полагаю, что у него была первая жертва, о которой нам ничего неизвестно, и ею стала его бывшая подруга.

По кабинету прокатились шепотки.

— Продолжай, — подбодрил его Джон, прислоняясь к столу Грега.

— Чувство потери мутировало в иррациональную мысль, что можно убедить жертву подумать над восстановлением отношений. И поскольку для этого требовалось, чтобы она его выслушала (чего она не желала), он решил, что может ее к этому принудить, лишив возможности передвигаться.

— Ничего себе! — вырвалось у Лестрейда.

— Он умен, и прекрасно зная о Стокгольмском синдроме, решил обратить его себе на пользу. Идея не нова, она даже получила отображение в "Красавице и чудовище", где юная девушка влюбляется в своего похитителя.

— Что-что? — Грег недоверчиво хихикнул. — Ты смотрел "Красавицу и чудовище"?

— Первые полчаса, и это было ужасно. Я настроил плеер так, чтобы больше никогда не видеть это творение.

Тут уж Грег действительно рассмеялся, да и Джон тоже не смог скрыть улыбки.

— Полагаю, будучи совсем юным, Йен попал под манипуляторское влияние человека, которого мы нашли мумифицированным. Однако он оказался не глуп и позже осознал, что произошло, по крайней мере, частично. Он научился манипулировать людьми — и стал делать с ними то, что в свое время делали с ним. Идея заставить свою подругу насильно с ним остаться пришла ему в голову, скорее всего, еще несколько лет назад. В итоге она либо от него сбежала, либо он от нее избавился. И после нескольких бесплодных попыток сойтись еще с кем-то, он решил снова попробовать этот способ.

— А зачем жертвы-мужчины?

— Полагаю, он размышлял, не связана ли его неудача с тем, что он выбрал не ту "аудиторию". Вероятно, он пытался понять свою сексуальную ориентацию, не будучи полностью уверен, что натурал.

Шерлок отошел к кофемашине Лестрейда, налил себе чашку кофе и добавил почти шесть ложек сахара.

— Он надеялся, что жертвы переменят к нему отношение. Поэтому он какое-то время хорошо с ними обращался (во всяком случае, в его глазах) и не держал все время на наркотике. Он думал, что они его постепенно полюбят, а когда этого не происходило и жертвы начинали с ним бороться, он убивал их. Вероятно, больше из желания наказать, чем просто избавиться.

Шерлок единым духом проглотил сразу полчашки.

— Это... безумие, — Грег нахмурился.

— В какой-то мере, да.

— Есть идеи, как это доказать?

— Я оставлю список, где можно порыться. И пусть ваш психиатр заново проанализирует записи его допросов — в особенности тот, что вел я — на предмет нужных признаков и доказательств.

— Что ж, хорошо.

Шерлок допил кофе и подхватил пальто.

— Тогда хорошего дня, — он натянул пальто и пошел к выходу.

— Эм... — только и вымолвил Лестрейд, ошарашенный таким внезапным окончанием разговора.

— Я прослежу, чтобы в списке были подробности. До встречи, — и Джон тоже исчез за дверью.

— До встречи, — крикнул ему вслед Лестрейд.

Потом оглянулся и увидел, что на него таращатся двадцать изумленных донельзя лиц.

— К работе! Все на поиски доказательств! — приказал он, и комната сразу пришла в движение.

В такси, по пути домой, Джон заговорил об успешном завершении расследования, но Шерлок не пожелал слушать никаких похвал.

— Не смеши, я прекрасно знаю, что провалил дело. Я постоянно топтался на месте, практически ничего не прибавил к расследованию и оказался слепым наблюдателем. Нам повезло, что все понемногу вносили своего, и этого хватило, чтобы раскрыть дело. Наихудшая работа за всю мою жизнь. Я постоянно ошибался, тормозил, пропускал все важное и показывал себя идиотом. Я работал на уровне Андерсона, и мне это отвратительно. Кроме того, я до сих пор не уверен, что мои заключительные выводы чего-то стоят. Так что не говори, что я проделал хорошую работу, если я знаю, что она была препаршивой. Это оскорбляет.

У Джона упало сердце. Сколько горечи было в подведенном итоге.

— Ну, ты не совсем здоров. Никто не может постоянно функционировать на высшем уровне. Дай себе время выздороветь и не отмахивайся от болезни. В любом случае, дело ты раскрыл, и девушка осталась жива, — попытался ободрить он друга.

— Да-с.

— Как насчет сеанса в Чертогах сегодня вечером?

Шерлок вздохнул и потом кивнул.

Некоторое время спустя, когда Джон занимался ужином на Бейкер-стрит, кто-то внизу позвонил в дверь.

— Боже, ну почему он не пользуется ключом? — исторг жалобу Шерлок.

— То есть это Лестрейд? — уточнила Мэри, которая накрывала на стол.

— Явно, — Шерлок поднялся с дивана и, поправив измятый до гармошки синий халат, отправился открывать.

Через пару минут он вернулся в гостиную вместе с инспектором.

— Привет, — поздоровался тот.

— О, привет, Грег, — откликнулся Джон.

— У вас вкусно пахнет, — заметил Лестрейд.

— Так поужинай с нами, — предложила Мэри.

— Что ты узнал? — проигнорировал Шерлок стадию обмена вежливостями.

— Спасибо, Мэри, но у меня сегодня был очень поздний обед... В общем, ребята, через час после вашего ухода к нам явился полковник Александр. Он решил сделать заявление. Можете в это поверить?

— Ничего себе! — Джон вскинул брови.

— Да уж. Он признался, что некоторое время назад он понял, что когда-то произошло с его сыном. Он много лет с ним не контактировал, но в какой-то момент осознал, что тогда, в юности, тот говорил правду. Александра мучили угрызения совести из-за того, что он в свое время не прислушался к Йену, и он попытался восстановить с ним отношения. Стал предлагать помощь, но Йен не пожелал с ним сближаться. Отец не отступал и однажды, чисто случайно, столкнулся с жертвой своего сына.

— Лукас Уайт, — произнес Джон из кухонного проема.

— Точно. Он попросил одного своего друга вытащить Уайта и уничтожить все улики. Сам не стал участвовать, но внес свою лепту, сыграв роль водителя. Сын об этом так и не узнал.

— Интересно, — пробормотал Шерлок, откинувшись на спинку дивану.

— Шерлок, еда, — напомнил Джон, неся в комнату большую кастрюлю.

Они расселись за столом, временно прервав разговор, пока все, кроме Грега, не положили себе еды, а сам инспектор не получил пива.

— Продолжай, — нетерпеливо произнес консультирующий детектив, не прикасаясь к еде.

— По всей видимости, после этого он неоднократно пытался связаться с сыном, но тот исчез — видимо, уже перебрался в дом убитого или в его бункер.

— А кто напал в больнице на пострадавшую женщину? Это уже известно? — поинтересовалась Мэри.

— Йен заплатил кому-то за ее убийство, не хотел сам подставляться. Хотя имя он пока не назвал. То ли из страха, то ли из дружеской преданности, хотя я не представляю, чтобы у него вообще были друзья.

— Из страха, — твердо сказал Шерлок.

— Почему?

— Преданности он ни к кому не испытывает, независимо ни от чего.

— Вероятно, ты прав.

Ближе к ночи Шерлок устроился на диване с одной из трех книг по ПТСР, которые ему принесла Мэри. Она чуть ли не насильно заставила его читать. От сеанса в Чертогах они решили сегодня отказаться, поскольку Лестрейд уж очень поздно у них засиделся.

Отправляясь спать, Мэри миновала консультирующего детектива. Внезапно она остановилась, вернулась на три шага назад и быстро поцеловала Шерлока в лоб.

— Доброй ночи, — произнесла она и с шаловливой улыбкой заторопилась к лестнице.

Шерлок резко выпрямился и широко распахнул глаза.

Джон от смеха чуть не вывалился из кресла.

— Джон?

— Да, Шерлок?

— Твоя жена меня только что поцеловала!

— Я видел.

— И что такого смешного?

— Твое лицо!

— И зачем она это сделала?

— Примени дедукцию.

— Разве ей прилично целовать кого-то, кроме тебя?

— Прилично, если она целует именно _так._

Джон хихикнул и услышал смех Мэри на лестнице.

Шерлок осознал, что это, видимо, какая-то шутка, которой он не понимает, но поскольку ни Мэри, ни Джон его явно не дразнили и не издевались, он решил отнестись к этому с максимальной любезностью и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, начал собирать информацию.

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он вновь взялся за чтение.

* * *

**От автора.**

Шерлок поцеловал Мэри в лоб в конце "Знака трех", и я предположила, что раз ему позволяется так по-отечески это делать, за этим должна быть какая-то предыстория. Выше изложена моя гипотеза, с чего все могло начинаться.


	44. Глава 44

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 44**

Понадобился почти весь январь, прежде чем Джону удалось подвести Шерлока к мысли, что попробовать ДПДГ — не такая плохая идея. Восстанавливая вместе с ним Чертоги, доктор убеждал друга, что ДПДГ все равно будет входить в терапию и лучше предоставить шанс профессионалу.

К сожалению, понимание полезности и принятие решения все равно были две большие разницы.

Джон целыми днями пытался выяснить, что Шерлоку требуется, чтобы принять хоть усеченную версию терапии.

Одним из самых больших препятствий оказалась уверенность Шерлока, что от терапии не будет никакого толка, если Джон не будет его "переводить" и служить модератором. При этом сам детектив не мог признаться в этом даже самому себе, не то что попросить Джона о помощи. А когда последний, осознав, что есть какая-то серьезная помеха, попытался выяснить, в чем дело, Шерлок отреагировал истериками и злостью.

Однако, как только проблема раскрылась, дело пошло значительно легче.

— Это должно происходить на Бейкер-стрит, — внезапно объявил Шерлок на очередном месте преступления, когда их никто не мог слышать.

Джону потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы хотя бы предположить, о чем это он.

"Разговоры про терапию" растянулись надолго. Шерлок высказывал в день буквально по одному предложению, причем совершенно неожиданно, вне контекста, и не вдаваясь в детали.

Наверное, ему было так нужно. Говорить напрямую оказалось слишком тяжело, и если Джон пытался развивать тему, Шерлок тут же делал шаг назад и по нескольку дней не касался темы, так что доктор просто стал собирать выдаваемую информацию.

Несколько дней спустя во время поездки в такси Шерлок неожиданно выдал еще одно условие.

— Ты будешь совершать движения при ДПДГ.

— Хорошо, — согласился Джон.

Поработать руками, чтобы пациент мог сфокусироваться во время сеансов, не было особой проблемой[1].

— И никаких жалостливых разговоров или выражений сочувствия.

Джон знал, что многие врачи действительно отпускают такие ремарки, чтобы облегчить состояние пациента и показать, что они его понимают.

А Шерлок, вместо того, чтобы сразу сменить тему, еще добавил:

— Платить кому-то, чтобы перед тобой изображали симпатию — жалкая идея.

Джон осознал, что ему тоже это никогда не нравилось.

Спустя несколько дней за завтраком прозвучало:

— Никаких разговоров об эмоциях и подобном.

Джон прикусил губу, сдерживая порыв хихикнуть. Шерлок... такой Шерлок, и совершенно абсурдное понимание.

Он не стал отвечать на этот комментарий, но сделал мысленную пометку посильнее закамуфлировать тему. В смысле чувств и ощущений друг проводил градацию совсем не там, где обычные люди. Очень многое из того, что все описывали как чувства, он считал ощущениями. Джон решил, что надо будет поднять этот вопрос и квалифицировать расходящиеся понятия как ощущения.

Несколько истерик Шерлока и две недели спустя, Майкрофт наконец сообщил, что нашел одного психотерапевта с удовлетворяюще высоким уровнем допуска, который согласился проводить лечение с учетом длинного списка выставленных Шерлоком условий.

Джон не сомневался, что найти такого будет трудно, но он доверился Майкрофту. К его огромному неудовольствию, старший Холмс сам сузил выбор кандидатур, и доктор настоял на том, чтобы лично отсмотреть каждое собеседование, благо они все записывались на видео из соображений безопасности. И ему пришлось признать, что решения Майкрофта имели смысл.

Двое кандидатов явно соглашались исключительно из-за денег и в целом выглядели усталыми и безразличными, а третья вряд ли бы сработалась с Шерлоком, хотя и имела правильную мотивацию.

В результате было решено назначить встречу с последним оставшимся кандидатом — доктором Винкельбахом.

У Шерлока по-прежнему были проблемы с тем, чтобы сделать первый шаг, и он откладывал звонок не один день.

В конце концов Джон решил, что другу требуется аккуратный пинок в правильном направлении, и взял дело в свои руки.

Через пару дней, уходя на работу, он предложил Шерлоку устроить очередной сеанс в Чертогах, и тот согласился.

Днем он сказал другу, что хотел бы пригласить одного наблюдателя, и спросил, не возражает ли Шерлок против присутствия психотерапевта, если тот будет молчать.

Шерлок такому предложению не обрадовался, но, к большому удивлению Джона, протестовать не стал. Джон лишь позже понял, что, видимо, был один из случаев "просто делай, не спрашивай", и Шерлоку, вероятно, даже нужно было такое вмешательство.

Сеанс прошел без каких-либо инцидентов, и на следующий день Джон попросил у Шерлока разрешения в двух словах рассказать Винкельбаху "историю проблемы". Ему не нравилась мысль обсуждать с кем-то Шерлока у того за спиной. Майкрофт и без того нанес этим достаточно вреда в прошлом.

В итоге первые три сеанса прошли за рутинной работой в Чертогах, когда они оба занимались делом, а психотерапевт лишь наблюдал и никак не вмешивался.

Шерлок его полностью игнорировал, даже не здоровался, но тот был профессионалом и воспринял такое отношение без каких-то обид.

Следующие три сеанса прошли медленно и педантично, Винкельбах пытался разговорить Шерлока, но пользы это почти не принесло.

На одной из их личных "летучек" Винкельбах выразил Джону сомнение, что Шерлок вообще понимает, как должны работать сеансы, и Джон согласился, высказав мысль, что одним из препятствий может быть то, что Шерлок знает слишком много теории и слишком мало представляет, какой она должна быть на практике. В результате они стали готовить сеансы вместе, отбросив задачу по выбору нужной темы и сосредоточившись на том, чтобы убедить Шерлока _заговорить_ с Винкельбахом, пользуясь его обретенным за последние недели пониманием проблем детектива.

Когда Винкельбах полностью принял, что Шерлок признает его, лишь пока он их инструктирует, дело пошло легче. Хотя Шерлок все равно относился к нему, как к незваному гостю.

Но Джон осторожно вовлекал психотерапевта в их разговоры, обращался к нему, что-то спрашивал, и в конце концов им удалось наладить нормальное и продолжительное общение.

Большую часть сеансов они проводили за сессиями ДПДГ, хотя Винкельбах иногда подталкивал их обсуждать различные стратегии на случай столкновения Шерлока с триггерами или разруливания сложных для него ситуаций. Последние, впрочем, Шерлок предпочитал обсуждать наедине с Джоном.

Заставлять детектива участвовать в сеансе, если он оказывался не в настроении, было бессмысленно, так что один из пяти сеансов не состоялся по причине отказа Шерлока.

Джон прекрасно помнил, как трудно ему давались разговоры у психотерапевта, которые приходилось вести только потому, что пришло время очередной беседы — и неважно, что у него есть какие-то серьезные проблемы или нет ни малейшего желания на этот счет разговаривать. Шерлоку, конечно, хотелось получить режим наибольшего благоприятствования и при отсутствии настроения вовсе не напрягаться, но все, в общем-то, согласились, что он в целом старается.

Джона радовало, что они наконец-то приступили к работе — он постоянно боялся сделать что-то, что заставит Шерлока передумать, или слишком сильно на него надавит. Он так же следил, чтобы проблемы разруливались без задержек, поскольку отлично помнил, каково это, когда ты после ночи кошмаров хочешь поговорить, а до встречи с врачом еще три дня.

Кроме того, оказалось, что Шерлок обычно больше склонен обсуждать события сразу, а не ретроспективно — во втором случае он успевал сам все обдумать и выстроить собственные жесткие выводы, которые часто бывали неполезными или не дающими продвижения в эмоциональном смысле. Так что они стали проводить и спонтанные сеансы, которые компенсировали пропущенные.

Джон с облегчением увидел, что Винкельбах — очень компетентный врач, и вскоре стал доверять ему больше, чем когда-либо доверял Элле. Винкельбах больше походил на учителя, чем на доктора. Он много объяснял и никогда не ходил вокруг да около. Вел себя легко и доброжелательно и пользовался обычным языком неспециалистов. В комнате всегда ощущалось его сильное, уверенное присутствие.

Шерлок, разумеется, его идеи в большинстве своем не одобрял, но относился к ним с гораздо большим уважением, что мог ожидать Джон. Скорее всего, это было из-за того, что Винкельбах давал очень подробные объяснения — аспект, которым Элла часто не затруднялась.

Способность Шерлока сохранять относительное спокойствие и наблюдать за происходящим, к примеру, во время флешбэка, оказала им огромную помощь, хотя и очень выматывала детектива. Возможно, именно из-за этих двух факторов (объяснения и наблюдения) сеансы так отличались от того, что Джон испытывал во время собственной терапии. Лечение Шерлока было более свободным и открытым, хотя у него имелись большие проблемы с тем, чтобы кто-то, кроме Джона, видел его слабым. Это несколько раз приводило к очень усеченным сеансам, ибо Шерлок замыкался в себе, не мог расслабиться и напрягался настолько, что почти терял сознание от стресса или боли после флешбэка или приступа диссоциации. В такие моменты он вообще не хотел, чтобы Винкельбах был где-то поблизости.

Но в целом уважение Шерлока к врачу росло, особенно когда метод ДПДГ стал показывать первые признаки ожидаемого результата: кровь начала вызывать меньше стресса.

И хотя Шерлок никогда не обсуждал с Винкельбахом свои чувства или сокровенные мысли, _кое-что_ из последнего он обсуждал с _Джоном_ — обычно через день-два после сеанса. Он очень успешно маскировался, так что Джон даже далеко не сразу стал понимать, что именно они обсуждают. Разговор обычно начинался с каких-то вопросов Шерлока, временами до странности детских, вроде того, каким то или другое кажется Джону, и получения обратной связи в его обычном "нехорошо?" стиле.

Зная, что у Шерлока имеются проблемы с тем, чтобы связать собственные эмоции с общепринятыми вербализациями, Джон еще в самом начале сообщил об этом Винкельбаху. И им удалось сделать так, чтобы Шерлок правильно описывал свои _ощущения_, что сразу же заметно помогло делу.

Джон понимал, что является важной частью всего лечения, но старался осторожно отодвинуться на задний план, чтобы не закрывать собой Шерлока и не быть все время посредником, однако Шерлок постоянно спрашивал его мнения и часто просил "переводить", что хочет от него Винкельбах.

За время сеансов Джон многое выяснил и о своем поведении. К примеру, он быстро понял, что слишком рано вовлек Мэри — Шерлок был еще к этому не готов и принимал ее в 221Б только ради самого Джона. И Мэри оказалась из них единственной, кто понял, что для этого еще рано.

Прошедшие месяцы были нелегкими, но, вероятно, необходимыми. Не будь на этой дороге кочек, они бы, скорее всего, до сих пор оставались в полуподвешенном положении, позволяя Шерлоку загонять внутрь свои проблемы, пока не стало бы слишком поздно.

Наверное, это было необходимое зло; Шерлоку нужно было дойти до ручки, чтобы он согласился принять помощь. Им обоим потребовалось осознать серьезность ситуации, заново научиться доверять друг другу и потом начать восстанавливаться.

У Шерлока со многими вещами получался "хардкор", он просто не мог иначе. Он часто терялся, не в силах разобраться с проблемами обычным способом, и тогда требовалось осторожно его подтолкнуть в правильном направлении.

По сравнению с другими Шерлоку было тяжелее менять сложившиеся привычки, и вообще что-то менять. В общем-то, это было плохо, но с другой стороны, именно этот аспект его личности часто помогал ему достигать успеха, особенно в детективной работе и химии.

Джон радовался, что друг больше не пытается ничего от него скрывать. Хорошо, что срыв или капитуляция — как кто-то мог бы это назвать — произошел сейчас, когда Джон был рядом и мог его подхватить, а еще лучше — не дать упасть. К счастью, Джону удалось смягчить удар, а заодно они с Шерлоком смогли вернуть себе утраченное доверие друг друга. Теперь все должно было пойти к лучшему.

Они так же провели и несколько "своих" сеансов в Чертогах — чтобы разобраться с теми проблемами, которыми Шерлок не хотел ни с кем делиться, и просто со скучными делами, вроде проводимой уборки и тушением последних тлеющих очагов, для которых они наконец-то нашли решение. Кроме того, они вместе скрупулезно вырабатывали и собирали новые стратегии обращения с травмирующими воспоминаниями.

С помощью Джона Шерлок создал несколько новых "программ", которые были призваны ему помочь в случае нарастающего напряжения. Детектив сам выступил с инициативой написать эти "инструкции", но Винкельбах не представлял, как и что для этого нужно делать.

Однако они сработали, особенно после того, как Шерлок перевел некоторые из них в визуальные механизмы, чтобы освободить себе "оперативную" память.

Во время одного из "личных" сеансов в Чертогах Шерлок внезапно зашипел и потом захихикал.

— В чем дело? — спросил Джон.

— Я встроил _механизм_.

— И тебе понадобилось на это три часа? — поинтересовался Джон.

Шерлок молчал уже больше трех часов кряду, сообщив перед этим, что Джон может почитать какую-нибудь книгу, поскольку он делает то, в чем Джон не может ему помочь.

— Он очень... глобальный.

— И что ты построил?

— Я установил гидравлическую систему, которая при необходимости может создавать воздушные потоки по всему дворцу.

— Для чего?

— Чтобы мне в лицо дуло ветром, если в воздухе появится что-нибудь неприятное.

— А, для того, чтобы дать тебе опору и открыть доступ сенсорным ощущениям?

— Разумеется. И обеспечить приток свежего воздуха на случай тяжелых запахов.

— Просто сдуть плохие. Отличная идея.

Джон попросил Шерлока описать, как работает его система, и рассказ друга напомнил ему кинетические скульптуры Янсена, которые некоторое время назад он гуглил, узнав, что Шерлок ими пользуется в своей голове.

— Сравнение неверное — концепция (как внешняя, так и внутренняя) ближе к нью-йоркской пневмопочте первой половины 20-ого века. Спроси Википедию, — скорректировал детектив и потом вслух подумал: — Раз система уже есть, может, стоит воспользоваться ею для чего-то еще?

— Например?

— Например, чтобы запускать ботинок на палке, который будет давать мне по заднице, если я все-таки начну сползать в панику или диссоциацию, — очень задумчиво и серьезно после паузы произнес Шерлок.

Этого Джон уже не выдержал и взвыл от смеха. Шерлок к нему присоединился, и впервые за очень, очень долгое время они вдвоем искренне расхохотались, представляя себе сценку, которую Шерлок явно позаимствовал у какого-нибудь комика, виденного им в детстве, и теперь добавил в свой механизм.

Они только на прошлой неделе наконец соединили новый этаж со старыми и перезапустили Чертоги, чтобы Шерлок мог ими пользоваться, как раньше. В результате монтаж гидросистемы занял достаточно много времени.

Восстановленные Чертоги ускорили выздоровление Шерлока намного сильнее, чем Джон даже смел даже надеяться.

Проводя время за "ремонтом", они так же обсуждали и два года "охоты" Шерлока на приспешников Мориарти. Несмотря на отрицательное отношение, Шерлоку удалось таким образом справиться с некоторыми проблемами, просто рассказав о них Джону или, еще лучше, сразу отвечая о них на вопросы доктора.

Хотя бывало у них и другое, более тяжелое зрелище, когда Шерлок снова и снова подробно анализировал какие-то события, не в силах их "отпустить". Он мог часами говорить и думать о каких-то мелких подробностях, и Джону не удавалось добиться хоть какого-то сдвига. Подобные вещи имели тенденцию повторяться, всплывать снова и снова.

Это очень помогало решать преступления, но одновременно сильно замедляло выздоровление Шерлока и подпитывало его депрессию.

Поначалу Джону даже сложно было отличить, анализирует ли Шерлок расследование или уходит в многочасовой омут депрессивных мыслей.

Шерлок очень часто рассматривал события в ретроспективе и не всегда понимал, где нужно остановиться — или был на это неспособен.

Что ж, сейчас хотя бы он позволял Джону вмешиваться и отталкивать в сторону все неважное, но это было утомительное занятие и не так уж хорошо работало.

Они вдвоем прилагали большие усилия, чтобы отвлечь Шерлока — чем, собственно, занимались с самого начала. Майкрофт тоже шел на многое, чтобы помочь младшему брату, и поскольку Джон усиленно подталкивал друга принять его помощь, Шерлок стал чаще ею пользоваться.

Грег начал заглядывать к ним больше, и все радовались, что Шерлок соглашается принимать помощь, хотя кое-что тот принимал только после протестов или же ради Джона, но это все равно помогало. Хотя сам факт, что Шерлок пытался угодить Джону, по-прежнему оставался причиной большого беспокойства последнего. Шерлок никогда раньше не пытался никому угодить... это было нечто новое и жутковатое. Когда он спросил самого Шерлока, тот ответил, что лишь хочет наверстать те согласия, которые давал бы хоть изредка за два пропущенных года, и это лишь кажется, что он часто так делает. Желание друга избежать темы было настолько явным, что Джон закатил глаза.

Они договорились о кодовом слове для ситуаций, когда Шерлоку срочно понадобится выйти на воздух. Однако Шерлок отказывался им пользоваться, по-прежнему считая, что перетерпеть стресс принесет ему больше пользы. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока его едва не стошнило на месте преступления. Он едва успел выбежать наружу, как его тут же вывернуло.

— Теперь понимаешь, зачем нам код? Ты едва не испачкал место преступления, — раскритиковал его Джон. — Тебе повезло, что Донован при этом не присутствовала.

— Да, было бы неловко... — согласился Шерлок, маскируя лужу кучкой опавших листьев, и потом взял протянутый Джоном носовой платок.

Лишь после этого случая он действительно стал пользоваться кодовым словом.

За четыре следующих расследования им три раза пришлось временно удаляться. Но чем больше эффекта было от сеансов ДПДГ, тем реже консультирующему детективу требовалось уходить, несмотря на то, что ситуации давали нисколько не меньше стресса.

Так же для Шерлока по-прежнему оставалось проблемой выпускать Джона из виду. Костер Гая Фокса преследовал в кошмарах обоих, и Шерлок буквально за каждым углом видел опасность — что не раз его спасало во время охоты на банду Мориарти, то сейчас очень мешало жить. Но в случае с Джоном Шерлок отказывался снижать уровень подозрительности, аргументируя тем, что проблема еще не решена — они так и не узнали, кто за этим стоит.

Со временем скорость дедукции Шерлока стала заметно выше, а способность решать преступления кардинально улучшилась. Его мозг больше не был занят травмирующими событиями и стремлением от них удерживаться, и мысленные процессы стали постепенно приходить в норму, особенно в том, что касалось анализа, планирования, наблюдательности и расследований.

Ко всеобщему громадному облегчению Шерлок вновь становился самим собой.

* * *

[1] Для понимания процесса следует знать, что во время сеанса врач обычно двигает пальцем слева направо перед лицом своего пациента, а тот следит за пальцем и "работает" над своими проблемами. При этом неважно, кто собственно совершает движения, главное — кто ведет сам сеанс ДПДГ (EMDR). Поищите в интернете, как это выглядит, если вам интересно — прим. автора


	45. Глава 45

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 45**

В один из дней марта Джон застал в 221Б Майкрофта — тот, видимо, заглянул, чтобы узнать, как дела у Шерлока, и сейчас поддерживал братскую перепалку на уровне спрятанной внутри нежности.

— Майкрофт, вы не окажете мне одну услугу? — обратился Джон к старшему Холмсу после обмена приветствиями.

Лицо Шерлока отразило тревогу.

— Да? — поднял брови Майкрофт.

— Не могли бы вы найти для нас один труп на старом заводе в Восточной Европе и устроить погибшему соответствующие похороны?

Говоря это, Джон не спускал глаз с Шерлока — тот переглотнул и торопливо вернулся к лежавшей перед ним на столе газете.

— А, — Майкрофт, похоже, мало что знал о событиях в том промышленном здании. — Не хотите меня просветить, что там случилось и почему?

Шерлок ничего не ответил, и Джон постарался поверхностно резюмировать то, что тот ему в свое время рассказывал. "Заводские воспоминания", как они их между собой называли, до сих пор оставались основным источником триггеров и были очень деликатной темой.

Когда Джон закончил, Майкрофт кивнул.

— Стоит рисковать при этом международным скандалом?

— Нет, — одновременно ответили Джон и Шерлок.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Естественно, при условии, что тело еще на месте.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, но стал странно молчаливым.

В следующие два дня он почти не разговаривал.

Решив, что у друга было достаточно времени на размышления, Джон через какое-то время сам поднял тему.

— Послушай... если они найдут тело, ты поедешь на похороны?

— Не знаю.

— Ну, это можно решить и потом. У тебя есть время подумать. Слушай, я не хочу создавать напряжение, просто мне кажется, что тебе нужно... завершить это, — постарался объяснить Джон. Он побаивался, что Шерлок мог разозлиться. Он ведь высказал просьбу Майкрофту, не поговорив предварительно с самим Шерлоком.

— Спасибо, Джон, — почти застенчиво произнес тот.

**Среда**

Примерно месяц спустя Майкрофт внезапно появился у Джона в клинике и сообщил, что им не удалось найти тело бездомного: оно исчезло, так же как и его немногочисленные пожитки. На заводе была проведена глобальная уборка, уничтожившая не только остатки крови, но и все прочие свидетельства того, что там когда-то случилось.

Майкрофт принес с собой фотографии заводской территории и окрестностей, до сих пор известных Джону лишь по описаниям Шерлока. На сердце доктора легла тяжесть — казалось, он прикоснулся к незажившей ране.

Он попросил разрешения подержать эти фотографии у себя и после окончания смены их пристально рассмотрел.

В данное время они с Шерлоком работали в Чертогах над разделением черных масс тяжелых воспоминаний. В последнее время все чаще и чаще те предметы, что Шерлок извлекал из отдельных роев, оказывались связанными с событиями на заводе, и этими воспоминаниями детектив делился исключительно неохотно.

Джон полагал, что в центре каждой шевелящейся массы всегда находилась своя "пчелиная матка" — некое центральное воспоминание, и одна из них была явно связана с событиями вокруг смерти бездомного.

Еще одну "матку" они уже точно определили — это были пытки, подвал и человек, который отдавал приказы избивать Шерлока. Вдвоем им все-таки удалость его выследить — во время одного эпического сеанса, который еще долго не изгладится из их памяти. Этот человек являл собой призрачное присутствие, которое и ощущал Шерлок — именно он затопил один дворцовый этаж и сжег другой. Он же манипулировал отдельными событиями и структурами.

Кроме этих двух пчелиных роев с "матками", было еще три — сейчас их хотя бы можно было пересчитать. Джон мог только догадываться, что стояло в центре оставшихся. У него было предположение, что одна из проблем могла быть связана с тем, что Шерлоку пришлось убить кого-то в самозащите. Он пытался об этом спрашивать, но друг пока категорически отказывался произносить хоть слово на эту тему. В связи с этим доктор подозревал, что это может оказаться самая крупная "пчелиная королева".

Как-то вечером они сидели вдвоем в 221Б, и Джон попросил Шерлока провести новый сеанс в Чертогах. Как правило, он лишь предлагал, а Шерлок соглашался или отказывался в зависимости от своего настроения и готовности погружаться в тяжелые темы.

— Мне бы хотелось... провести поминание. Ну ты знаешь, как бы упокоить кое-что. Мне кажется, нам стоит это сделать. Чтобы помочь тебе оставить все в прошлом.

Шерлок заколебался и затем вычислил то, что Джон не хотел выдавать сразу.

— А, понятно. Тебе позвонил Майкрофт и сообщил, что они не смогли найти тело спасшего меня бездомного.

— Ну, в общем... да. Когда команда агентов прибыла на место, на заводе уже была чистота, никаких улик не осталось. Похорон не будет.

Джон сделал паузу, изучая реакцию Шерлока. Тот ничего не ответил, и он продолжил:

— Я думаю, что нам стоит... вспомнить его — вспомнить, что он спас тебе жизнь и погиб. Мне ненавистна его смерть, но я очень счастлив, что ты вернулся. И мне кажется, нам стоит провести для него что-нибудь вроде церемонии.

Джон прекрасно сознавал, что "переводит" на язык Шерлока часть собственной терапии. Его в свое время тоже просили похоронить мысленно какие-то вещи, оставить их покоиться с миром.

— Нет, — прямо сказал Шерлок.

— Почему?

Шерлок лишь покачал головой.

— Разве ты не поехал бы со мной на похороны, если бы агенты Майкрофта нашли тело?

— Это другое.

— Нет, не другое. Я знаю, что это тяжело, но считаю, что оно того стоит. Значит, ты бы со мной поехал?

— Да, — негромко ответил Шерлок. Он не смотрел на Джона, но сам ответ дал без колебания.

— Сядь, — Джон показал другу на диван и сел перед ним на журнальный столик.

И про себя закатил глаза — похоже, он перенял вредную привычку Шерлока усаживаться на предметы мебели, которые для этого не предназначены.

Он легонько подтолкнул Шерлока, и тот со вздохом закинул на диван ноги.

— Вот и все. Закрывай глаза. Ты говорил, что за стенами твоего дворца ничего нет, так? Ни леса, ни сада?

— Верно.

— А как насчет того, чтобы создать что-то подобное?

— Не будь идиотом... Для чего?

— Как я уже сказал, нам надо провести поминальную службу по человеку, который спас тебе жизнь, поэтому неплохо было бы иметь место его погребения. И предпочтительно на некотором удалении от самого дворца, из соображений безопасности.

— У меня во дворце имеется клетка с Мориарти, и вот _он_ действительно опасен.

— Что ты этим хочешь сказать? Что лучше хоронить "внутри"?

— Там есть склеп.

— Что? — удивился Джон. — И кто там находится?

Шерлок помолчал и потом нерешительно добавил:

— Потерянные вещи из моего прошлого.

— О.

Так значит, сама концепция для Шерлока не нова, он и раньше виртуально хоронил людей или вещи.

— Не опишешь его? — осторожно подтолкнул Джон.

— Подземный коридор, по обе стороны большие глубокие альковы в белом мраморе.

— Есть в реальности какое-то место, откуда ты взял визуальный образ? — спросил Джон. — Мне было бы легче его представить.

Несколько недель назад Шерлок рассказал Джону, что собирал физические воплощения Чертогов с тех мест, что ему нравились или были для него важны. Доктор был потрясен, узнав, что в ментальном дворце есть коридор, внешне напоминающий коридоры колледжа Роланда Керра, куда Шерлока привез когда-то таксист — и откуда Джон потом застрелил этого серийного убийцу[1].

— Разумеется.

Джон наконец сообразил, что друг не хочет делиться деталями или визуальным источником.

— Прости, не хотел совать нос не в свое дело... ты не обязан рассказывать. Это твое пространство, и совершенно нормально, что ты хочешь оставить эту информацию при себе. Там есть подходящее место... для _этого_?

— Не знаю. Я попробую сделать... создать еще одну усыпальницу.

Вопрос явно был для детектива нелегким, и Джон начал опасаться, что слишком поторопился.

— Хочешь провести поминание где-нибудь в другом месте? — осторожно спросил он.

Шерлок медленно выдохнул и заслонил левым локтем глаза. Джон уже знал, что этот жест означает: защитное движение, когда Шерлок чувствовал себя беззащитным. Когда хотел побыть в одиночестве и не желал, чтобы кто-то видел его лицо.

Джон видел, как друг прикусил губу. Он ждал.

Через некоторое время детектив вдохнул поглубже и произнес:

— Место нужно соответствующее, предназначенное для похорон.

— Да. Как именно ты укладываешь что-то на вечный отдых?

— Я не знаю... — Шерлок словно растерялся, его дыхание стало поверхностным, поза напряженной.

Джон осознал, что склеп, видимо, содержит какие-то серьезные душевные раны и болезненные места из прошлого.

— Все нормально, все хорошо. Мы не станем делать того, что тебе не под силу, и можем уйти в любой момент, если будет слишком тяжело, — произнес Джон слова, которые Винкельбах много раз повторял Шерлоку во время нелегких сеансов.

Подчеркивание возможности выбора — в противовес ощущению, что ты в чьей-то власти — было очень важным аспектом терапии. Поскольку основной причиной возникновения ПТСР Шерлока стало состояние уязвимости и потеря контроля над своей жизнью, было критично важно напоминать ему, что сейчас все не так.

За время своей "охоты" детектив не раз лишался такой возможности, но серьезнее всего эта функция пострадала во время пыток. Ее возвращение было для Шерлока очень важно, и Джон везде, где только мог, старался давать другу психологический выбор.

"Кодовое слово" тоже представляло собой вариант контроля. По крайней мере, после того, как Шерлок понял, что пользоваться им — не значит показывать слабость.

— Я даже толком не помню, как он выглядел... все в таком тумане и... — Шерлок поперхнулся воздухом.

— Погоди, давай помедленней! Не торопись. Не заходи прямо в воспоминания, ты можешь налететь на триггер.

— Я... он старался меня согреть и заставлял пить... обнимал меня... — продолжал говорить Шерлок.

Черт! Они обсуждали случившееся на заводе на одном из сеансов, но эти подробности Джон слышал впервые.

Он осторожно похлопал Шерлока по ключице, чтобы дать ему опору реальности и показать свое беспокойство.

— Не надо говорить об этом, если не хочешь. Мы пришли просто, чтобы его помянуть.

— Он прикасался ко мне, и это было ужасно. Я запаниковал, от него пахло как... — Шерлок умолк, возможно, осознав слова Джона. — Но ведь _поминание_ состоит в том, чтобы _вспомнить _человека, а это единственные воспоминания, которые у меня о нем остались.

— Я понимаю, но не уходи туда, оставайся со мной... Слушай, я могу произнести речь, что-то вроде надгробного слова. Хочешь?

— Нет, — выдохнул Шерлок.

— Что у тебя там? Ты собираешься что-то сделать?

— Ничего. Заткнись, пожалуйста.

И Джон заткнулся. Такое уже бывало: Шерлок сражался с тем, что не мог или не хотел описывать, и ему требовалось время.

Джон просто ждал; почти десять минут он тщательно отслеживал дыхание и реакции друга. Чем бы там Шерлок ни занимался, это вызвало куда больше стресс, чем ожидал доктор. И когда друг наконец заговорил, он до сих пор с трудом переводил дух.

— Я... сделал... построил гроб и упокоил тело в последнем алькове по левую сторону, — произнес Шерлок слабым, измученным голосом.

Джон вздрогнул, он планировал не такое.

— Господи. Прости, это не должно было быть... настолько графичным. Тебе нужна защита от тяжелых воспоминаний, а не создание новых.

Надо было получше объяснить Шерлоку процедуру — его "хадкор" и раньше частенько прерывал психотерапию. Джон порой задумывался, есть ли у Шерлока вообще хоть какие-то механизмы самосохранения — особенно, когда становилось ясно, что эта здравая мысль даже не рассматривалась Шерлоком в качестве возможного варианта.

— О чем ты? Похороны означают, что кого-то хоронят. Это всегда ужасно, всегда тяжело, всегда больно... И они всегда графичны, избежать этого невозможно, можно только на них не пойти, — возразил Шерлок.

— Ну, я нацеливался на что-то вроде памятной церемонии, — сказал Джон. — А ты сразу сорвался вперед, невзирая на пересеченную местность.

— Проблемы? — голос Шерлока заметно обрел силу. — Я сделал то, что положено делать, чтобы упокоить умершего.

— Да. Но мне тоже хотелось бы поучаствовать и произнести небольшую речь.

На этот раз Шерлок не стал его останавливать, и Джон приступил к речи.

Он давно думал, что мог бы в ней выразить, но никогда не пытался ее написать, и сейчас просто говорил, что приходило на ум.

Он хотел выразить благодарность, но он понимал, что этого не получится, если не произнести вслух, _что_ значит для него возвращение Шерлока.

В своей речи он произнес, что любит Шерлока как брата и ему было очень тяжело думать, что тот погиб. Что он очень рад, что Шерлок к нему вернулся, и благодарен за спасение его жизни.

Помимо всего прочего, это была хорошая возможность удостовериться, что Шерлок понимает всю силу его привязанности. Джон хотел, чтобы Шерлок знал, как много для него значит.

Несколько раз у Джона срывался голос, но ему удавалось восстановить самообладание. Он знал, что Шерлок прав: такие вещи всегда болезненны и даже очень.

К тому времени, когда он закончил, дыхание друга стало очень поверхностным. Церемония явно далась ему нелегко.

— Хочешь что-то добавить? — осторожно спросил Джон.

Шерлок только покачал головой.

— Поставил надгробный камень?

Шерлок молча кивнул. Джон осознал, что тот не может или не хочет говорить.

Надо вывести его из склепа через ответы "да/нет", и убедиться, что он нигде нехорошим образом не застрял.

Да, это место предназначалось для воспоминаний, но не для столкновения с триггером.

— Ты закончил, значит, можно возвращаться? Я имею в виду, совсем уйти из Чертог.

Шерлок на мгновение заколебался, но потом все же кивнул.

Джон ждал, что Шерлок "вынырнет" на поверхность каким-то видимым образом, но тот продолжал лежать в полной неподвижности, закрыв предплечьем глаза. Ничто не выдавало в нем перемен, кроме явных стараний дышать медленнее и глубже.

Джон на секунду накрыл ладонью поднятый локоть друга, показывая поддержку и беспокойство.

— Все хорошо?

Шерлок кивнул еще раз.

Доктор поднялся на ноги. Он решил, что надо чем-то заняться... лучше всего приготовить десерт и заодно дать Шерлоку побыть одному.

Он до сих пор не представлял, как в таких ситуациях утешить друга. Не знал этого и сам Шерлок. За последние недели им удалось найти кое-какие успокаивающие средства, но для данного случая они явно не подходили.

Передумав возиться с десертом, Джон вернулся в гостиную с двумя кружками чая. Шерлок за это время сменил положение: лег, свернувшись калачиком, лицом к спинке дивана.

Джон беспокойно нахмурился. Шерлок страдал, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Он поставил кружку Шерлока на журнальный столик, чтобы друг сразу ее увидел, как только решит развернуться, хотя последнее вряд ли светило им в скором будущем.

Он отправился на кухню, чтобы помыть посуду, и вдруг услышал, что Шерлок пробормотал:

— Спасибо.

Джон печально улыбнулся:

— Пожалуйста.

Совершить это мысленное путешествие было необходимо, и Джон надеялся, что в конечном счете оно принесет пользу душевному равновесию Шерлока.

Детектив никуда не двигался весь оставшийся вечер. Собираясь ложиться спать, Джон положил ему руку на плечо и пожелал доброй ночи. Подобные краткие прикосновения относились к тем небольшим жестам-утешениям, которые Шерлок официально позволял Джону во время сеансов. Доктор пользовался ими, чтобы дать Шерлоку опору-реальность или если просто хотел выразить свое сочувствие.

— Разбуди меня, если... что-то тебе понадобится.

На этот раз Шерлок уже не спросил, что может ему понадобиться. На это раз он произнес:

— Спасибо, Джон.

И тот понял, что это не просто благодарность за компанию на виртуальных поминках. Шерлок благодарил друга за все, что тот для него сделал с самого его возвращения. За терпение и помощь на долгой дороге к выздоровлению.

Джон коснулся его плеча в знак того, что все понимает, и отправился к себе спать.

* * *

[1] Я основываюсь на том, что обе сцены — несущийся на помощь Шерлоку Джон в "Этюде" и Шерлок, встречающийся с Редбердом в "Обете" — происходят в одинаковых коридорах. И лестница и тоже одна и та же. В моем понимании этому есть только одно объяснение — прим. автора.


	46. Глава 46

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

**Глава 46 **

**Среда. Ровно неделю спустя**

В ту ночь Шерлоку впервые за много недель приснился сильный кошмар.

Во всяком случае, так решил Джон, услышав жутковатые звуки из комнаты Шерлока. Сославшись на усталость, друг рано ушел к себе, и поскольку он действительно выглядел очень измотанным, Джон в этом не усомнился.

В последние дни детектив вообще стал заметно более беспокойным и напряженным, можно даже сказать нервным, на грани паники. Он довольно сильно замкнулся в себе, и Джону приходилось буквально клещами вытаскивать из него каждое слово.

Джон считал, что это из-за нелегкой терапии, нового расследования и недостатка сна. Шерлок был в стрессе, и запихнуть в него еду или же убедить хотя бы попытаться поспать было сейчас сложной задачей.

Кроме того, в последнее время физическое восприятие Шерлока стало еще гиперчувствительней, чем обычно.

В прошлое воскресенье у него с Мэри произошла стычка по поводу посуды "Tupperware"[1]. Шерлок заявил, что не станет есть ножку, которая хранилась в пластиковом контейнере. Джон знал, что бывший сосед предпочитает пользоваться контейнерами из стекла и керамики и закрывает их либо тарелками, либо матерчатым чехлом на резинке. Они никогда не обсуждали причины, и Джон никогда не спрашивал.

Пока Шерлок и Мэри спорили, он попробовал вспомнить, не совпадали ли отказы Шерлока от еды с хранением ее в пластике, но бесполезно, прошло слишком много времени.

Когда Мэри осознала, что пластиковые контейнеры оставляют Шерлоку неприятный привкус, они с Джоном решили дальше пользоваться стеклянными мисками. Этот случай еще раз подчеркнул проблемы Шерлока с его крайне чувствительным восприятием.

Той ночью, прежде чем вернуться в постель, Джон глянул на своего друга в камеру планшета, которым до сих пор пользовался. Он хотел убедиться, что у Шерлока все в порядке.

Чуть позже, совершая по своей солдатской привычке обход квартиры и проверяя, все ли двери заперты, он услышал из-за двери Шерлока стон, а затем — шум упавшего на пол предмета.

Беседы на терапии, в общем-то, оказывали успокаивающее влияние на психологические проблемы, которые Шерлок тщательно разбирал и упрятывал в недры своего сознания, но стоило ему заснуть, как те вновь срывались с цепи и начинали буйствовать, пользуясь бесконтрольным состоянием спящего разума. Ну, по крайней мере, сейчас они хотя бы не затрагивали Чертоги.

Джон постучал в дверь, и не получив ответа, вошел в спальню Шерлока. Друг лежал на кровати, его одеяло — явно скинутое в яростной борьбе — наполовину сползло на пол. Но Шерлок все равно продолжал с чем-то сражался. Он был одет в вывернутую наизнанку футболку с длинными рукавами и, что необычно, в пижамные штаны швами наружу. И то, и другое — измятое и перекрученное. Движения Шерлока больше напоминали короткие дерги и попытки перевернуться на другую сторону, чем настоящие взмахи.

Он тяжело дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы и, казалось, был напряжен до последней клеточки.

— Шерлок? Это я. Проснись.

В последнее время Шерлока во время кошмаров было не добудиться, и Джон шагнул ближе, предполагая, что придется его потрясти, чтобы разбудить.

Но он даже не успел до друга дотронуться — тот с придушенным криком подскочил на кровати и рванулся в сторону Джона.

Доктор совершенно не ожидал атаки, она застигла его врасплох.

Шерлок оттолкнул его с такой силой, что у Джона вышибло весь воздух из легких. Он правым плечом врезался в стену, боком ударился о дверную ручку и только каким-то чудом не задел головой рамку с таблицей Менделеева, что была на стене; на ногах он не устоял, но левой рукой успел закрыть лицо от соприкосновения с полом.

Доктор потрясенно задохнулся от вложенной в толчок силы.

Такого он не предвидел, Шерлок никогда раньше не реагировал с такой яростью.

Стараясь побыстрее вскарабкаться на ноги, Джон напряженно прислушивался, пытаясь определить, где Шерлок.

Неуверенно выйдя в коридор, он ничего не услышал, но его собственное тяжелое дыхание поглощало все звуки.

— Шерлок?

Каждый шаг отдавался в ноге болезненной пульсацией, с плечом дело обстояло не лучше.

Шерлок не мог уйти далеко, Джон ведь только что запер все двери.

Внезапно из гостиной послышался грохот падающих предметов, и стало ясно, где друг находится.

— Шерлок?

На этот раз Джон уже был готов к любому развитию событий. Он осторожно обогнул стеклянные раздвижные двери на кухню.

— Шерлок, ты дома, на Бейкер-стрит. Здесь больше никого нет, только я, — произнес он, надеясь вывести друга в реальность.

В проникавшем с улицы тусклом оранжевом свете он увидел Шерлока, пригнувшегося между стулом у входной двери и древней стопкой журналов. Несколько верхних выпусков валялись на полу вместе с парой предметов, явно свалившихся со стола пару минут назад. Вся поза Шерлока буквально кричала "готов-к-атаке", но в ней присутствовал и опасный оттенок решимости загнанного в угол раненого животного, увидевшего путь к спасению.

Значит, точно не просто кошмар. Друг явно не сознавал, что с ним Джон и что он вообще дома.

Если Шерлок переживал какое-то событие или флешбэк, это могло кончиться для них обоих серьезными травмами. Джон решил, что надо соблюдать максимальную осторожность. Шерлок никогда так на кошмары не реагировал, никогда физически не набрасывался. Происходившее сейчас тревожным образом отличалось от всего предыдущего.

Джон медленно попятился к кухонному выключателю и нажал клавишу. Гостиную мгновенно залил яркий свет, и Джон заморгал.

Из гостиной послышался жалобный звук, и Джон торопливо туда вернулся. Шерлок стоял, сильно зажмурившись, часто и тяжело дышал, но не двигался.

— Шерлок? Я могу к тебе подойти?

Не получив реакции, Джон немного приблизился.

— Ты дома и в безопасности, тебе приснился кошмар. Ты можешь открыть глаза для меня?

Еще шаг; теперь их разделяло всего около трех метров, и Джон решил, что этого хватит. Он тоже пригнулся, чтобы своим видом нести как можно меньше угрозы.

— Шерлок, открой глаза! Давай же. Посмотри на меня, посмотри на комнату.

Тот шевельнулся, и Джон дернулся, готовый броситься ему на помощь или прыгнуть в укрытие. Но Шерлок лишь поднял руки к лицу и с силой прижал ладони к глазам. Он мучительно застонал: яркий свет явно причинял боль, но Джон не мог его выключить. Шерлок должен был осознать, что он дома, а не в каком-то подвале.

— Шерлок, открой глаза! Ты в безопасности, — вновь монотонно повторил Джон.

Но Шерлок, видимо, оказался в ловушке своего разума и видел нечто ужасное. Он отчаянно замотал головой.

Доктору пришло в голову, что можно было бы воспользоваться "громкой связью" в сознании Шерлока. Тот ведь говорил, что Джон имеет к ней сквозной доступ, и он может слышать его в любом месте в своих Чертогах. Почему же сейчас это не срабатывает?

Возможно, друг слишком погрузился в свой ужас, или воспоминания чересчур интенсивны.

— Шерлок! — со всей силы заорал Джон.

И наконец получил реакцию. Голова друга неестественно вскинулась, глаза широко раскрылись, но взгляд остался несфокусированным, Шерлок просто смотрел в пространство.

— Ты дома, на Бейкер-стрит, в нашей гостиной, — снова повторил Джон и сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову: постучал об пол костяшками, подчеркивая, что все реально. — Давай, выбирайся оттуда.

Шерлок отчаянно замотал головой, и Джон автоматически посчитал это реакцией на свои слова.

— Ты же меня слышишь. Возвращайся на Бейкер-стрит.

Детектив еще сильнее зажмурился и, казалось, запаниковал еще больше. Он начал еле заметно раскачиваться.

— Я убил... я... я убил его, — прохрипел он и чуть отвернулся.

Джон в шоке уставился на друга.

— Что произошло? Скажи мне! — приказал он, делая шаг к Шерлоку. Внезапно он усомнился, что друг вообще сознает его присутствие.

— Я убил его... закончил его жизнь. Я...

Шерлок прижал руку ко рту и тяжело рухнул на пол. И сразу свернулся в комочек, обхватив себя за колени.

— Шерлок, открой глаза, дружище. Давай, мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулся, — Джон чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, что у него теснилось в груди.

Шерлок явно потерялся в воспоминаниях, как он вынужден был убить человека.

По своему горькому опыту бывший солдат знал, что это меняет человека. И Шерлока, судя по всему, собственный поступок ударил намного сильнее, чем он сам ожидал.

Оружием Шерлока были не руки, а разум, и Джон с ужасом задумался, сколько раз за время своей "охоты" друг оказывался перед выбором "убей или убьют тебя".

Будучи солдатом, он знал подобные ситуации. Его учили, как в них действовать, но в реальности все оказалось иначе. Иначе и намного хуже, чем все себе представляют. Часть солдат ломалась под грузом вины, некоторым удавалось справиться, но шрамы в душе оставались у каждого, кто оказывался в подобной ужасающей ситуации.

Сейчас Джон уже понимал, что подсознание Шерлока бросило его в прямое столкновение с "пчелиной маткой". Это ясно отражалось на искаженном мукой и ужасом лице друга.

— Уйди! Ты — плод моего воображения, — хрипло прошептал тот.

Джон про себя выругался. Значит, Шерлок однозначно не во власти кошмара — он мысленно переживал какую-то ужасную сцену, и его надо было как можно скорее из нее вытащить. Но через мгновение Джон осознал еще кое-что: друг на него реагировал — неважно, воображаемого или реального. Доктор испытал огромное облегчение. Это делало ситуацию намного легче.

— Ты сейчас где-то в воспоминаниях и убежден, что _это_ реальность, а я — иллюзия, так? — уточнил для верности Джон, заодно поддерживая контакт диалогом.

Шерлок издал звук отчаяния, словно от этой мысли ему стало еще хуже — что, видимо, так и было.

Джон осторожно подступил ближе. Сейчас Шерлок уже не станет причинять ему боль — он знает, что общается с _Джоном_ и на него смотрит.

— Ты на Бейкер-стрит. Ты не в ловушке, враги больше не вернутся. Ты выбрался оттуда. Ты в безопасности, тебе надо просто ко мне вернуться, — снова ровно повторил доктор.

Но Шерлок его проигнорировал. Джон мысленно взвесил, что лучше: расспрашивать о переживаемом или твердо настаивать, что все нереально.

Поскольку с Шерлоком уже бывало, что он вот так спорил во время флешбэка, Джон некоторое время назад консультировался на этот счет с Винкельбахом, и они вместе пытались выяснить, что здесь может помочь. Ничего полезного они тогда не придумали и решили, что надо обсудить это с самим Шерлоком. Надо было дать ему возможность самому изобрести процедуру, как выйти из подобного состояния. Процедуру, которая бы сама запускалась и обрабатывала проблему в его сознании. Но засада была в том, что им так и не выпало случая для этого разговора, и проблема их опередила.

Тем не менее, Джон снова проиграл в уме различные способы, как помочь Шерлоку выйти в реальность.

Запах?

Приятный вкус или запах в свое время давали опору самому Джону, когда он испытывал приступы ПТСР после Афганистана. Но нет, Шерлок вполне способен генерировать подобное в своих Чертогах. Это не аргумент в пользу реального мира.

Прикосновение?

Да, Шерлок мог что-либо трогать в своем воображении, а как насчет того, чтобы кто-то трогал _его_?

Действуют ли в Чертогах реальные физические законы?

Нет, они зависят от желания Шерлока...

Кодовое слово?

Может, надо скомбинировать все вышеперечисленное, чтобы затопить Шерлока реальностью?

Джон знал, что его воображаемая версия являлась Шерлоку, лишь когда тот оказывался в смертельной опасности и отчаянно нуждался в чьем-то присутствии.

В первый раз за все время Чертоги послужили не помощью, а помехой.

Помимо прочего, ощущение чужеродности и отделенности от себя вообще было большой проблемой при ПТСР. Джон явственно вспомнил, как сам ощущал себя отделенным от остального мира, и как это было для него разрушительно.

— Эй, доверься мне. Давай же. Посмотри на меня.

Шерлок не отреагировал.

— У тебя был кошмар или флешбэк во сне. Ты проснулся, но не можешь его стряхнуть. Воображаемый сценарий кажется тебе реальнее, потому что содержит больше опасности. Ты нырнул в него, потому что он давил на тебя своей неотложностью, но он _не _реален. Уже нет.

— Я чувствовал на коже его последний вздох.

Шерлока скрутил рвотный позыв, но всухую.

— Что они с тобой сделали? Как ты туда попал? Где ты? — Джон решил, что надо собрать хоть немного информации о том, где застрял Шерлок.

Шерлок снова закрыл глаза и с такой силой дернул себя за волосы, что Джон поморщился.

— Я не знаю.

Джон нахмурился. Он ожидал, что ему прикажут заткнуться.

— Это важно! Сосредоточься! Кто "они"?

— Наркоторговцы из Южной Америки.

— Ты тайком к ним пробрался?

— Нет... не знаю. Бога ради, почему я не могу приглушить свет? — потерял терпение Шерлок.

— Выключатель тебе в помощь. Шерлок, ты не в Чертогах, поэтому надо пользоваться выключателем. Понимаешь? Это реальность! Ты не в ловушке, ты дома, — попытался Джон использовать то немногое, что он знал о ментальном дворце друга.

— Я здесь очнулся.

— Где "здесь"? Опишите место.

— Я не знаю. Пустая комната, пахнет металлом и машинным маслом... на меня набросились из засады, когда я притворялся наркоманом, жаждущим купить дозу... С чего я, как идиот, решил, что они купятся на мою "легенду"?

— Они тебя вырубили? У тебя болит голова?

— Мне что-то вкололи...

— Черт! Что именно?

— Не знаю... наркотики... Я не могу думать. Скорее всего, наркотики.

— В твоем организме нет сейчас никаких наркотиков. Ты дома — значит, как-то оттуда выбрался, — Джон нахмурился.

— Я чувствую себя под наркотиком. Я... Он мертв, — подавился воздухом Шерлок.

— Это была самооборона, — Джон в этом не сомневался.

— Такая тонкая грань... между жизнью и смертью... Я не могу...

— Эй, выбирайся оттуда. Не разбирайся с этим сейчас, мы потом все сделаем. Тебе надо успокоиться.

— Джон, как бы ни было приятно с тобой поболтать, но мне надо подумать, — у Шерлока задрожал голос.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил? Это переживание воспоминаний, а не реальность.

Мучительно искаженное лицо и панически частое, неглубокое дыхание отчетливо отражали стрессовое состояние Шерлока.

— Может, стоит тебе врезать или вылить на тебя ведро холодной воды, — озвучил Джон свои размышления, чтобы немного разрядить атмосферу.

Шерлок издал смешок... или всхлип, с уверенностью сказать невозможно.

— Я очень соскучился по тебе и твоему армейски практичному подходу, Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок.

От этой искренности у Джона заныло сердце.

— Ну, это ненадолго, поскольку я — здесь, и скоро придам твоей заднице ускорение, чтобы вышвырнуть тебя оттуда.

Джон уже собирался позвонить Винкельбаху и попросить помощи, но не успел он дотянуться до телефона, как Шерлок с силой стукнулся головой об стену и прижал ладони к глазам, изо всех сил пытаясь взять под контроль панику.

— Спокойно, спокойно. Посмотри на меня, сосредоточься на моем дыхании. Не смей никуда уходить!

Лицо Шерлока еще несколько раз мучительно исказилось и затем разгладилось, но, вопреки приказам Джона, глаз детектив не открыл, так и оставшись зажмуренным. Дыша через рот, он явно старался нормализовать дыхание, весь напряженный до последнего мускула.

— Шерлок? — Тот, не разжимая губ, несколько раз переглотнул, задержал на минуту дыхание и потом откинул к стене голову. — Поговори со мной.

Лицо Шерлока исказилось, и теперь уже Джон едва не запаниковал. Друг, казалось, вот-вот сорвется. Но он справился, только тяжело дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы и дрожал всем телом.

Странно. Раньше при подобных приступах Шерлок пытался стряхнуть наваждение, старался из него выйти, пользовался своими способностями, чтобы успокоиться — или хотя бы для того, чтобы скрыть стресс, но сейчас было иначе. Мозг Шерлока определенно работал, но тело ему не подчинялось, затягивало разум в режим паники.

— Он мертв. Я чувствовал, как его тело умирает в моих руках.

— Шерлок, я сейчас к тебе прикоснусь, — Джон поднялся на ноги.

— Нет! — внезапно вскрикнул тот, и Джон замер. — Не подходи сюда! Не надо... пожалуйста...

Шерлок в полном отчаянии судорожно отшатнулся вправо, карабкаясь на ноги. Но далеко не ушел: часто дыша, прислонился к нижней части застекленной полки.

— Выбирайся оттуда.

— Люди гибли, защищая меня, погибали у меня на глазах, но это... — у Шерлока сорвался голос.

Внутренности Джона свело спазмом. Шерлок пережил все это в полном одиночестве. Пытался сам совладать с виной и раскаянием после того, как впервые лишил кого-то жизни, наверняка еще и сам раненный. И еще много месяцев один нес это бремя, в физической и ментальной агонии.

— Так, давай применим дедукцию — выясним, что у нас реальность, а что нет. Воспользуйся той же тактикой, которая у тебя была во время панической атаки в Баскервиле. Давай, задействуй свой великолепный мозг и докажи, что он прекрасно работает. Первый ключ: потрогай глаза — один должен болеть из-за того, что тебя ударил Йен Александр, — предложил Джон, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, чем еще можно вытащить Шерлока из его головы.

— Я мог придумать это, мог придумать все дело. Это ничего не доказывает, — прошептал Шерлок и снова отчаянно замотал головой.

— Я не хочу просыпаться от этого сна, — признался он совершенно потерянным и измученным голосом. — Я не хочу возвращаться в подвал, к смерти и... я больше этого не вынесу. Я хочу здесь остаться.

— Ты и так здесь, Шерлок. Мы с тобой дома, — Джон ощутил подступающие к горлу слезы, этот разговор рвал ему сердце.

— Я не могу тебе верить.

— Я знаю, — Джон вздохнул.

Надо было как-то привязать Шерлока к реальности, дать ему якорь. Но чем больше Джон смотрел на друга, тем страннее ему казалась эта паника. То, как детектив спорил, больше напоминало Баскервиль, а не недавние панические приступы.

— Ладно, тогда продолжим дедукцию. Изучи обстановку и составь список того, что не соответствует твоим воспоминаниям о нашей квартире _до_ прыжка с Бартса. Оглянись и проверь, чего здесь не было, когда ты уходил. Ты ведь уже это делал, когда у тебя была в Баскервиле паническая атака, помнишь?

Озадаченный детектив огляделся, изучая окружающую обстановку.

Джон, тем временем, сходил на кухню и торопливо сунул в микроволновку зерновую подушку.

— Ты здесь? — беззащитно и потрясенно произнес Шерлок, когда тот вновь появился на линии его взгляда.

— Если это твои Чертоги, перенеси нас на "космический" этаж, — предложил Джон.

— Если ты о нем знаешь, ты наверняка плод моего воображения.

— Аргумент принят. Но я не галлюцинация и совершенно уверен в своей реальности. И если ты не можешь нас туда перебросить, значит, мы в реальности, — последовал невозмутимый ответ.

Шерлок уставился на Джона, видимо, пытаясь перенести его и себя на "космический" этаж.

— Не работает? Что ж, меня это не удивляет. Приглушение света ведь тоже не сработало, хотя должно было, будь это Чертоги. Так что продолжай. Собирай информацию, подтверждающую, что здесь реальность. Попробуй подвигать что-нибудь силой мысли, поманипулировать окружающим.

На лице Шерлока отразилось удивление, и он уставился на люстру, видимо, пытаясь приглушить свет.

Услышав сигнал микроволновки, Джон сходил за нагретой зерновой подушкой и вернулся к дрожащему Шерлоку.

Тот очень старался сосредоточиться, но лучше не становилось. Хотя он уже должен был начать успокаиваться, его разум изо всех сил цеплялся за реальность.

Следующие десять минут Джон продолжал переубеждать Шерлока, но того раз за разом затягивало в комнату с мертвецом, и он опять "уходил" в режим паники. Лучше не становилось ни на йоту. И чем дольше это продолжалось, тем сильнее Джон убеждался, что это не "нормальная" паническая атака и не "нормальный" приступ диссоциации. Паника Шерлока, кажется, только усиливалась и совсем не спадала.

Раньше в таких ситуациях Шерлоку рано или поздно удавалось собраться с мыслями, и он позволял Джону помочь, но на этот раз было по-другому. По сравнению со всеми предыдущими приступами Шерлок был сейчас намного более открытым и беззащитным. Он отчаянно пытался подавить панику, но у него ничего не выходило. А учитывая, что в последние недели у него было значительное улучшение, это выглядело еще страннее.

Джон снова нагрел зерновую подушку и торопливо отправился за телефоном Шерлока.

— Все сломано. Я... — пробормотал тот, и Джон подошел к нему. Прекратил так и эдак крутить в голове ситуацию и опустился перед Шерлоком на колени. Друг вернулся к самому началу. Может, надо действовать посмелее?

Шерлок застыл на месте, бледный, измученный.

Джон подсунул ему под шею зерновую подушку. Потом, не спрашивая, потянулся к голове и большим пальцем надавил точку на линии волос, так называемый "третий глаз". Раньше это ему помогало.

Шерлок удивленно моргнул.

— Помнишь такое? Втяни носом, чувствуешь, как пахнет разогретая зерновая подушка? Потрогай, она теплая. Я здесь, и это реальность. Я тебя не оставлю. Я — реальный. Выбирайся из своей головы и возвращайся ко мне. Ты мне нужен. _Сейчас же._

Долгие секунды на лице Шерлока держалось настолько неправдоподобно-потрясенное выражение, что Джон на какое-то мгновение сам едва не ударился в панику.

— Джон? — прозвучал отчаянный шепот друга. — Я теряю связь. Все распадается, я в ловушке собственных... ощущений. Я схожу с ума, просто теряю разум.

В глазах Шерлока набухли слезы. Джон побоялся, что ситуация вот-вот выйдет из-под контроля.

— Не говори ерунды. Не ходи туда. Оставайся со мной. Это пройдет. Опиши свои ощущения.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Отстранение.

Джон удостоверился, что они не потеряли физического контакта; Шерлок от него не отодвигался, даже не пытался этого сделать. Джон отчаянно размышлял, не стоит ли позвать кого-то на помощь.

— Скорее всего, это диссоциация. Проявилась, наверное, из-за того, что мы над ней работаем. Просто помни это и держись. Все пройдет. Пожалуйста, Шерлок, только держись.

На какое-то время наступила тишина. Джон стал растирать точку на лбу Шерлока, чтобы дать ему привязку к реальности.

— Я уже больше недели стараюсь себя в этом убедить. Но становится только хуже, — друг сделал глубокий вдох, явно стараясь взять под контроль дыхание.

Джон слегка расслабился. Если Шерлок знает, что произошло, и способен понять, что в последние дни ему стало хуже, значит, он вернулся в реальность.

— Ты со мной?

Шерлок быстро кивнул, стоявшие в глазах слезы от движения потекли по щекам. Его настигло отчаяние, и он задрожал еще сильнее.

Джон провел рукой по затылку друга и потом легонько сжал его пальцами.

— Ты в порядке. Ты не сходишь с ума. Опишешь, что чувствуешь?

Описания Шерлока, как правило, были очень точны и подробны, и единственное, что им требовалось — перевод на язык "обычных" людей.

— Это... отличается от того, что ты называешь диссоциацией, — выдавил Шерлок, подтверждая подозрения доктора.

— Как?

— Раньше это накатывало волнами и каким-то образом _активировалось,_ а сейчас оно всегда здесь, постоянно. Не приходит волнами, как раньше. Изменился сам принцип.

— Что "оно"?

— Я не знаю. Но его очень трудно держать под контролем.

— И это началось _несколько дней_ назад? Почему ты не сказал мне?

— Я не знал, относится ли это к делу и что это вообще такое... Как я должен был тебе о чем-то рассказывать, если не могу подобрать слов?

— В чем ощущается различие?

— Я чувствую себя чужим в собственной голове, как будто я — не я. Напоминает обостренную наркотиком панику в Баскервиле, но сейчас она постоянна и не спадает. Я схожу с ума...

— Вот дерьмо! — выругался Джон. У него в голове наконец щелкнуло, и пазл сошелся.

— О! — вырвалось и у Шерлока. Они одновременно пришли к одному и тому же выводу.

— Лекарство? — Джон тут же перешел к осмотру, и отпустив шею друга, прижал пальцы к пульсовой точке. Голова детектива стала клониться к груди, и доктор, отпустив лоб Шерлока, перехватил его за плечо, не позволяя рухнуть вперед всем телом. — Погоди, дай мне посмотреть аннотацию.

— Нет необходимости, такого там нет.

Разумеется, Джон тщательно изучал этот препарат, прежде чем прописать его Шерлоку — он даже обсуждал свое назначение с Эллой, а позже уточнял у Винкельбаха, насколько, по его мнению, это правильный выбор — но среди официальных побочных эффектов ничего подобного точно не числилось и перечитывать аннотацию было бессмысленно.

— Мой мозг отупел, я должен был понять это намного раньше.

Доктор знал, что Шерлок часто выдавал странные реакции на медикаменты, но с антидепрессантами у них не было опыта, а этот препарат не должен был давать побочек сильнее умеренных.

— У тебя были какие-нибудь "нормальные" побочные эффекты?

— Ожидаемые: запор, головокружение, сухость слизистых и так далее, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — Джон посильнее сжал его плечо, подчеркивая вопрос.

— Потому, что они ожидались, и ты ничего не мог этим сделать. К чему беспокоиться? — Шерлок откинул голову на дверцу шкафчика. Джон потерял физический контакт, но получил возможность увидеть глаза друга.

— Твоя реакция нетипична. Я покопаюсь насчет нее, но единственный способ удостовериться — это перестать принимать препарат. Если станет лучше, то дело почти наверняка в нем.

— А потом можно вернуться к приему и посмотреть, не будет ли ее слова.

— Эм... ты действительно хочешь повторить?

— Нет, это ужасно, — признался Шерлок, потирая глаза ладонями. Руки у него до сих пор дрожали.

— Да уж.

— Не мог бы ты избавить меня от унижения выслушивать, как ты звонишь моему мозгоправу?

Шерлок впервые так отозвался о Винкельбахе. Джон предположил, что в нем говорит гнев. Шерлок презирал саму потребность обращения к психиатру. Он поносил себя за то, что ее испытывал, и презирал человека, который эту потребность олицетворял.

— Я доверяю ему, и хочу, чтобы ты доверял ему тоже. Он компетентен и действительно старается тебе помочь. Он принял все, что мы на него навалили, и согласился на все наши условия. Если ты не можешь прямо ему довериться, поверь, что я доверяю достойному человеку.

— Доверие по доверенности?

— Да, — улыбнулся Джон и отпустил Шерлока.

Тот протер лицо, несколько мгновений смотрел на свои влажные от слез руки и потом поудобнее поправил зерновую подушку.

Джон видел, что он немного успокоился.

— Если мы сами справимся, я могу ему не звонить.

— Мы справимся; это все глюки "транспорта", — запинаясь, произнес Шерлок.

— Но если знать, где причина, то уже легче?

Шерлок кивнул; его дыхание замедлялось. Похоже, что он смог взять недомогание под контроль, как только отнес его на счет "транспорта".

— Я хочу встать.

— Не торопись, я помогу.

Шерлок послушался. Им обоим пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы он смог подняться и, не без помощи Джона, на дрожащих ногах доковылять до дивана.

— Ты пострадал, — произнес Шерлок, когда доктор, убедившись, что Шерлоку не грозит упасть, выпрямляясь, поморщился.

— Ерунда, — заверил его Джон.

— Это я, да?

— Шерлок, ты в тот момент ничего не сознавал, и это просто пара ушибов. Все нормально.

— Прости меня, — в тоне Шерлока звучала такая печаль, что Джон испытал странную потребность его утешить.

— Ничего. Все у нас будет хорошо.

Джон опустился на пол, посмотрел другу прямо в глаза и потом вложил в руки зерновую подушку. Какое-то мгновение они пристально смотрели друг на друга. Потом Шерлок устало улыбнулся. Джон положил руку ему на плечо и кивнул.

Сообщение было получено.

И в этот момент Джон понял еще кое-что. Да, Шерлок не доверился ему со своим прыжком с Бартса, и это до сих пор причиняло боль, но он доверился ему сейчас, и это было куда больше, чем подстроенный прыжок с крыши и последовавшая затем "охота". Шерлок доверил ему нечто гораздо более хрупкое и личное — свою душу и тело.

Остаток ночи они провели перед телевизором. Шерлоку потребовались значительные усилия, чтобы не сползать в панику, и все равно было пару раз, когда ему становилось хуже. Это была очень долгая ночь.

Понадобилась целая неделя без лекарств, чтобы Шерлок стал наконец более спокойным и не таким раздражительным.

Винкельбах предложил другой препарат, но Шерлок настаивал на том, чтобы обсудить полную отмену лекарств, поскольку он был на терапии и в целом хорошо справлялся. С последним Винкельбах был согласен, но к прекращению медикаментозного лечения отнесся неодобрительно. Однако столь сильная и неожиданная реакция Шерлока сделала и его более осторожным.

Случившееся стало полной противоположностью ожидаемого, и к тому же альтернатив было не особо много. Шерлок в принципе отвергал некоторые препараты и компоненты, что уже сильно сокращало возможный список. И после недавних событий Джон полностью понимал, почему Шерлок отказывается. Хотя у него совершенно не укладывалось в голове, как тот мог при этом облегчать себе жизнь наркотиками, но детектив не желал об этом распространяться.

В конце концов, они приняли решение отменить Шерлоку все лекарства и попробовать обходиться без них. Однако лишь при условии, что если Джон с Винкельбахом решат, что ему нужно снова начать что-либо принимать, Шерлок последует назначениям.

Но все пошло очень хорошо. Шерлок стремительно восстанавливался, да и клиенты повалили валом, словно, вместе с потеплевшей погодой, преступники тоже повылезали из "зимней спячки".

Они втроем с Мэри начали планировать свадьбу. Это заняло Шерлока между расследованиями и оказалось куда большим вызовом, чем можно было предположить. Как выяснилось, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив совершенно не представлял себе свадебных процедур и ритуалов. Однажды в детстве он присутствовал на какой-то великосветской свадьбе, но с тех пор ему успешно удавалось избегать подобных мероприятий.

Все медленно шло к лучшему, новая "нормальность" стала привычной, выздоровление продолжалось, и Шерлоку каждый день понемногу становилось лучше.

* * *

[1] Известная американская фирма-производитель высококачественной пластиковой посуды — прим. переводчика


	47. Послесловие автора

**Послесловие автора**

Эта история сопровождала меня целых 16 месяцев, и мне, в основном, удавалось пополнять ее раз в неделю (до последних трех глав, написание которых заняло целую вечность, поскольку они мне тяжело давались).

Это был длинный путь со множеством падений и взлетов. Некоторые главы писать было тяжело, да и завернуть все в обертку расследования тоже оказалось непростой задачей.

Кроме того, приходилось много работать над стилем и языком — особенно, потому что я не носитель английского и по три раза проверяла грамматику и орфографию.

Но надеюсь, вы все равно читали мою историю с удовольствием.

То, что Шерлок в ней так медленно соображает и настолько разбит, основывается на моем впечатлении от него в "Пустом катафалке".

Честно говоря, я была слегка в ужасе от того, как он себя ведет и как медленно на все реагирует, насколько часто становится сентиментальным и как сильно смягчился. Мне это показалось ООС-ным, и я испугалась, что он теперь всегда таким будет.

И потому я очень обрадовалась, когда к концу сезона эта ООС-ность в основном растворилась, и теперь считаю, что сделано это было, как обычно, совершенно намеренно. Могу добавить, что я не смотрю никаких интервью и не читаю о сериале и/или актерах. Я просто очень благодарна за те дары, которые они нам приносят, вдыхая жизнь в своих персонажей.

Так вот, мне хотелось найти какие-то причины/теории, почему Шерлок ведет себя таким образом, и эта история — частично моя попытка это сделать, своего рода возможная версия.

Другая же причина состоит в том, что я начала писать этот фанфик одновременно с очередным курсом своей ПТСР-терапии, итог которой оказался очень неутешителен.

Мой доктор вполне достойный человек, но он совершенно лишен мотивации и очень забывчив. Так что сочинительство превратилось в мою собственную психотерапевтическую стратегию... ну, во всяком случае, должно было превратиться.

Мне очень жаль, что последняя глава заняла у меня столько времени. После предыдущей я собиралась просто написать эпилог и на этом закончить, но затем последовали очень тяжелые для меня три недели, после чего выяснилось, что причина моего состояния — лекарство, которое я только-только начала принимать (из-за того, что после курса терапии мне сделалось еще хуже из-за вытянутых на поверхность, но нерешенных проблем).

Неожиданная реакция на лекарство вылилась в очень плохое самочувствие, периодически взлетая до часовых панических атак. Шерлок в последней главе немного ООС, потому что тот препарат сделал меня саму немного ООС, очень пугающим образом внеся неразбериху в мою психику.

В результате я перестала его принимать (с согласия моего доктора) и решила добавить немного своего опыта в эту историю.

Я надеюсь, что в конце не получилось чересчур много hurt/comfort-а. Я сомневалась, что стоит добавлять его после событий с Майкрофтом, но потом все-таки написала. Я до сих пор несколько нервничаю на этот счет, поскольку для меня это слишком близко к личному.

Особую благодарность я выражаю _petergirl__10_, которая переводит мою историю на русский язык. Я очень благодарна за ее старания, хотя и чувствую себя немного виноватой из-за того, что история оказалась такой длинной.

Этот фанфик был мне компаньоном два очень насыщенных и тяжелых года, и я очень благодарна всем, кто его читал, следил за ним и полюбил, а особенно тем, кто выкраивал время и одаривал меня своими отзывами и комментариями.

Ребята, вы замечательные, и очень мне помогли.

Огромное спасибо за вашу поддержку, она значит для меня больше, чем я могу выразить.


End file.
